Vacances Surprises
by Meialy
Summary: Cela devait seulement être les vacances les plus géniales de toute notre vie. 3 semaines de virée sur les routes des States, remplies d'aventures et de découvertes. On a clairement pas été déçu de ce côté là... Nous avions 27 ans lorsque tout a basculé dans le monde ... /!\ Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour ! Commence ici une petite aventure dans l'univers de The Walking Dead et surtout dans ma tête. Je vous préviens c'est bien le bordel là-dedans !**

 **Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Âmes sensibles et partisans des contes de fées s'abstenir. Peut-être pas celles ou ceux qui aiment les contes de fées, personnellement je les adore !**

 **Elle suit le cours des saisons en partant du début (pour mes persos). Le point de vue est principalement celui de mon personnage principal, mais vous y retrouverai parfois celui d'autres personnages.**

 **Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, je ne fais que les manipuler.**

 **La fiction est écrite au trois quart mais ayant une inspiration que je qualifierais « d'aléatoire », certains passages manquent encore, et d'autres sont en cours de révision.**

 **J'ai étiré ou accéléré le temps selon mes besoins, donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines scènes que vous savez à suivre prennent plus de temps à arriver que dans la série.**

 **Petites précisions avant de commencer. Quand le texte est en italique, les personnages parlent en français. Lorsque l'italique est entouré de petits astérisques il s'agit de leurs pensées.**

 **J'espère n'avoir rien oublié.**

 **Bon et bien sur ce ... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela devait seulement être les vacances les plus géniales de toute notre vie. 3 semaines de virée sur les routes des States.

Et pour tout dire cela avait vraiment bien commencé. La côte Ouest et ses nuits sans fin, sa chaleur et son désert. Le centre, le cœur profond de l'Amérique, ses rodéos et sa country et pour finir la côte Est et son histoire...

Nous descendions sur la Californie, achevant ainsi notre voyage et ces 3 semaines de folie par Miami. Nous nous dirigions actuellement vers Atlanta, faisant une escale pour la nuit.

-"Prends à gauche Lee, cette connerie de GPS me rend dingue, j'ai le cerveau en bouillie avec cet anglais de merde ..."

-"Ok"

Lee est ma meilleure amie, Lily de son prénom. Une amitié aussi vieille que nous, indéfectible même après tant de temps, de problème et de séparation.

Nous venions de France. Elle du nord et moi du sud. Nous avions 27 ans lorsque tout a basculé dans le monde ...

* * *

-"ATTENTION !"

Un coup de frein et une embardé plus tard nous faisions demi-tour et sortions en trombe pour voir si l'homme complètement soul à tendance suicidaire allait bien. Indifférent à ce qui venait de se passer, il titubait sur la chaussée déserte de cette route paumée de raz campagne.

-"Mr vous allait bien ?"

-"En anglais Mia ..." soupira-t-elle.

 _*C'est vrai ... !*_

-"Mr, vous allait bien ? Rien de cassé ?"

C'est un magnifique grognement qui nous accueilli, *et si l'homme râle, on peut en déduire que l'homme va plutôt bien*, mais quand, dans le quart de seconde qui suivit, il nous fit pleinement face ... Et bien, on ne peut pas vraiment dire pleinement dans son cas ... la moitié de son visage n'étant plus que lambeaux et sang ...

-"Putain, mais on l'a même pas touché, comment c'est possible ? Mr, vous m'entendez ? ça va aller, on va appeler une ambulance, il faut juste vous asseoir en attendant. Mon amie est secouriste, elle va vous examiner." dis-je horrifié.

Je le vis tendre les mains dans ma direction, grogner et avancer, Lee retournant vers la voiture pour prendre son kit de secours spécial voyage.

-"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, t'approche pas, c'est un putain de monstre" hurlais-je reculant pour ne pas qu'il s'approche trop près de moi.

Elle était déjà presque à mes côtés quand elle se stoppa, reculant, comme moi, pas à pas vers la voiture, et laissant ainsi les phares révéler progressivement l'état de ce mec. Il était ... juste ... on l'avait mordu à de multiple endroit, ce qui expliquait le visage, sa jambe gauche était tordu dans un angle improbable, il y avait tellement de sang et de tripes à l'air que je failli vomir dans la seconde.

Le silence s'en suivit, seulement ponctué par ses grognements. Quand il fut totalement dans la lumière, nous nous étions figé face à cette horreur. Il avançait, il continuait de marcher ...

-"Impossible ..." -"Incroyable ...". Pas du toute le même genre de réaction...

-"Allez vient, faut se tirer ..." dis-je en prenant le volant.

* * *

15 minutes plus tard, et dans un silence entrecoupé par les indications du GPS, nous arrivions à destination. Une petite ville tout aussi paumée que la route que nous avions empruntée, mais avec des personnes bien vivantes pour nous accueillir. Le petit hôtel que nous avions choisi ne payait pas de mine mais au moins il nous évitait les possibles mauvaises rencontres auxquelles nous avions fait face peu de temps auparavant.

Après avoir déposé nos affaires dans la chambre et pris une bonne douche, nous étions descendues pour manger. Repassant par le hall, nous vîmes une petite troupe d'une vingtaine de personnes s'exclamant devant la télévision. Bousculant un peu cet attroupement, nous nous rapprochions de la télé pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Avec le climat actuel entre le monde entier et le Moyen-Orient, je ne me serai pas étonné d'un nouvel attentat. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je cru quand je vis les images de toutes ces personnes courant et hurlant de partout. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils apparaissent...

Ces monstres claudiquant et grognant, plus ou moins défigurés, éviscérés, avançant toujours malgré les coups de feu des forces armés. Malgré le tremblement des images qui reflétait, sans nul doute, la peur du cameraman, il continuait de filmer la présentatrice qui faisait dos à ce chaos, débitant un flot de paroles et d'avertissement dicté par les autorités. C'est là qu'on la vit. Une femme, du moins ce qu'il en restait, se jeter sur la présentatrice et la morde au cou... Une exclamation d'effroi parcourut la pièce, accompagnée de sanglots. Et ses hurlements incessants que nous n'oublierons surement jamais.

Je regardais Lee. Elle était mon exact reflet, avec ses yeux ronds et sa bouche entrouverte. Je repensais à cet homme croisé plus tôt, dans le même état que tous ces gens.

-"C'est la merde ..." lui dis-je

-"Sans blague... t'en a d'autres des comme ça, on pourrait peut-être en faire un dictionnaire !"

Devant mon silence, elle soupira et fini par lâcher.

-"Désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu veux aller dans ce camp pour qu'on se fasse rapatrier au plus vite en France ?"

-"J'en sais rien. On va contacter l'ambassade pour voir comment faire."

* * *

-"Restez où vous êtes pour la nuit, ne paniquez pas. Demain prenez la route vers l'ambassade, nous attendons un maximum de ressortissant français pour vous faire décoller dans la journée vers le pays. Ne parlez à personne, ne vous arrêtez surtout pas en chemin, si ce n'est pour de l'essence. Vous êtes à peu près à 2h de route d'Atlanta, mais avec la circulation comptons plus 4 ou 5h. L'avion décollera à 23h, soyez là par tous les moyens et vous serez en sécurité."

Cela faisait un an que l'on avait reçu ces instructions de l'ambassade et rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Des embouteillages sur des kilomètres et ce magnifique bouquet final qui avait réduit tous nos espoirs en cendres en quelques secondes : la destruction d'Atlanta sous des tonnes de napalm. Cela n'avait bien sûr pas du tout endigué l'épidémie et ces hordes de choses nous décimaient tous petit à petit.

Après Atlanta, nous nous étions retrouvées dans un groupe d'une dizaine personnes de tous âges. La famille Miller composé de quatre membres : Dina et Joe, les parents, des quadragénaires tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et par normal j'entends américains bien sûr, et leur deux enfants, Amy et Jackson, âgé respectivement de 10 et 12 ans. Dane et Liam, 29 ans, militaires. Tony, un armurier, survivaliste et votre meilleur allié en ces temps obscurs et Dany, son petit-fils de 19 ans en visite au moment des faits.

Nous étions tous dans les embouteillages lorsque nous nous sommes enfuis à travers champs grâce au 4x4 de Tony et du Crossover de Joe. Nous avions fait demi-tour et nous avions survécu tant bien que mal. Nous avions croisé pas mal de personne, tout autant des bons que des connards, les premiers venant grossir nos rangs, les seconds laissés sur le bas de la route en veillant à ce qu'il ne fasse de mal à plus personnes.

Depuis le début de l'hiver, nous nous étions établis dans un entrepôt que nous avions sécurisé à grand renfort de barricades. La douceur du printemps revenait peu à peu et nous savions qu'il nous faudrait encore bouger lorsque les beaux jours seraient bien installés. Notre planque se trouvait en pleine ville. Nous étions restés coincés à cause des affamés qui nous y avaient acculés. Les premiers jours avaient été extrêmement difficiles. Nous n'avions rien pour survivre plus d'une semaine sur nous. Il avait fallu attendre 4 jours avant que la rue se libère raisonnablement. Et c'est ces 4 jours qu'avait choisis l'hiver pour s'installer…

-"Tony veut partir dans deux jours" Lee venait de me rejoindre sur le toit, là où nous effectuions nos tours de garde.

-"La patrouille est revenue ?"

-"Ouai. Ils sont arrivés il y a une demi-heure. On ira vers le sud"

-"Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?"

-"Apparemment il y aurai de quoi faire. Ils ont repéré un bâtiment entouré de grilles. Il faudra nettoyer avant, mais rien qu'on ne puisse pas gérer."

-"Ok" soufflais-je.

Ils étaient partie pour une semaine et en avaient mis deux à revenir. J'espérais juste que nos ressources nous permettraient d'arriver tous entier à destination.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que cette introduction vous a plu ! ?**

 **A très vite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'aurais voulu le poster plus tôt mais il faisait parti des chapitres manquants dû à mon écriture "aléatoire"... Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite parce que je suis trop impatiente que le reste arrive ^^ ! Mais bon, il fallait en passer par là pour que la suite soit logique !**

 **Il est plus long que le premier et je vais essayer de faire en sorte que les chapitres suivants fassent entre 3000 et 5000 mots !**

 **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture et à bientôt :) !**

 **Oh et j'ai complètement oublié... Merci pour toute vos vues et pour la review, cela me donne encore plus envie de vous faire partager ce que j'imagine ! J'espère que le deuxième chapitre te plaira autant que le premier :) !**

* * *

Joe vint me relever 1 heure plus tard. Je me dirigeais vers mon coin. J'avais besoin de décompresser. Ce trajet me stressait plus que de raison, mais comment ne pas l'être lorsqu'on avançait à l'aveuglette. J'avais supplié Tony de me laisser aller avec eux en exploration. J'avais ce besoin maladif de devoir tout contrôler.

Je me sentais responsable de notre présence ici à Lily et moi. Pourtant je ne l'avais pas forcé à venir. Lorsque je lui avais proposé ces vacances, elle avait accepté plutôt deux fois qu'une, mais cette culpabilité me collait à la peau, arrivant parfois à m'étouffer dans la peur que j'avais de la perdre. Le monde entier était touché. Ici ou ailleurs, nous aurions dû faire face aux mêmes dangers. Mais ici ce n'était pas ailleurs. Ce n'était pas chez nous.

Je m'isolais souvent pour réfléchir à comment rentrer, même si je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen. Aucune de nous deux avions les compétences pour traverser l'atlantique. Même en ayant vécu au bord de la mer toute notre vie, nous n'avions jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à naviguer. Cela ne nous intéressait tout simplement pas.

-"Hey ! Tu broies encore du noir Dude ?"

-"Comme d'hab' Sweet"

-"Les gars ont dit que ce serait super !"

-"Génial !" dis-je sarcastique

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" soupira-t-elle

-"Rien"

-"Tu penses encore que c'est de ta faute ?"

-"Ça l'est Lily !" lui répondis-je excéder qu'elle me pose une fois encore la même question.

-"Carrément !" se moqua-t-elle "Je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable de cette épidémie. A part si tu m'as caché ton vrai job au sein d'un laboratoire secret ?"

-"Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je te parle du fait d'être ici !"

-"Hey ! On a toujours voulu venir. On a bien failli ne jamais le faire d'ailleurs. Mauvais timing rien de plus."

-"Comment tu peux le prendre avec autant de désinvolture !" m'exclamais-je, halluciné par sa réponse. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-"Tu devrais faire comme moi."

-"Surement pas ! Qui ferait attention à ton cul sinon !?"

-"Liam est là pour moi" dit-elle, le regard rêveur _*Génial... Le sauveur Liam !*_ "Tu devrais tenter ta chance avec un des derniers arrivants. Il y en a un en particulier qui n'arrête de te regarder. Ça te fera oublier l'espace de quelques instants" rit elle.

-"Je veux pas oublier Lee ! Je veux qu'on s'en sorte, qu'on rentre chez nous et qu'on retrouve notre famille !" commençais-je à m'énerver.

-"Je veux aussi rentrer chez nous Mia et savoir si mes parents et mon frère sont vivant. C'est pas pour ça qu'il faut que tu rejettes tout le monde ici !"

-"Je ne rejettes personne" m'exclamais-je. "J'aide tout le monde dans la mesure du possible"

-"Oui, Dane, Liam, Tony, Emilie et moi. On est 27 et tu ne fais des phrases construites qu'avec nous."

-"Les sujets de conversations de bases sont pour le moins obsolètes je te ferais dire..." grommelais-je en cachant mon visage dans mon bras. Elle s'allongea à côté de moi et tourna la tête dans ma direction.

-"Ok ! Tu vas m'écouter attentivement !" Je jetais un regard circonspect sur elle "On va en parler une dernière fois ok ? Et après ça, tu vas me faire la promesse de ne plus broyer du noir dès que tu en as l'occasion" J'allais protester mais elle me devança "Je ne te dit pas d'arrêter de penser à eux, mais on est ici alors se serait bien que tu le sois aussi. Corps et âme !"

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle se tourna vers moi et j'en fis de même. Les larmes tombèrent toutes seules. Elle attrapa ma main et la serra le plus fort qu'elle put.

"Hey ! On va y arriver ! Toi et moi, on a déjà vu la mort en face et on a pas abandonné ! On s'est battu et c'est pour ça qu'on est là aujourd'hui ! En vie ! Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup quand je te dis de lâcher prise, mais je refuse que tu penses que tout est ta faute. On est amie, on est comme des sœurs et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux que toi comme partenaire en pleine apocalypse. Ce n'est pas de ta faute !" cingla-t-elle. Un sanglot traversa mes lèvres et elle attendit patiemment que ma crise larmes se calme. "Ça va aller ?" Je lui répondis par un simple hochement de tête.

Je me sentais un petit peu plus légère mais complètement vider. "Dors un peu. On ira voir Tony après pour connaitre tous les détails." lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire ironique. Cela m'arracha un sourire et je la remerciais avec les yeux d'être l'amie qu'elle était. Elle m'embrassa le front et se releva pour rejoindre les autres. Craquer une fois l'an c'était encore acceptable. Je devais prendre mon mal en patience et surtout accepter que la vie était déjà assez difficile sans que j'en rajoute avec mon obsession pour une idée qui ne serait surement pas réalisable avant un moment. Vivre ici et maintenant ?! Il me faudrait surement un peu de temps avant de pouvoir me faire à l'idée...

* * *

Je me réveillais une heure plus tard un peu groggy, frottant mes yeux pour chasser le reste de sommeil. J'allais encore y penser. J'essaierais de ne plus en parler, c'est le mieux que je pouvais faire pour le moment. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, tendant la main pour attraper mon paquet de cigarette. Vide. Cette addiction aussi il aurait fallu qu'elle disparaisse avec le reste du monde..

Je me relevais rapidement, rejoignant Tony dans la grande salle commune. Je repérais un paquet à moitié plein sur la table. L'attrapant au vol, je finis par m'asseoir à ses côtés.

-"Bien dormi gamine ?

-"Hum"

-"C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que t'était pas très causante au réveil." Je lui fis un sourire en m'allumant une cigarette. J'avais la bouche pâteuse, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de soupirer de bonheur après la première bouffée. Tony continua de vaquer à ses occupations silencieusement, attendant que j'aie finis de fumer. Il n'était, de tout de manière, pas très causant lui non plus, alors il respectait sans problème mes silences.

-"Alors ?" Il ne releva pas les yeux de son arme, continuant à la nettoyer.

-"Alors, les gars ont trouvé un grand bâtiment entouré de grillages."

-"Lee m'a transmis l'info"

-"On part après demain à l'aube"

-"Ca aussi. Pourquoi ils ont mis autant de temps à rentrer ?"

-"Ils cherchaient de l'essence. Ils sont tombés là dessus à la place." Donc ils étaient revenus à pieds. Ça me rassurait de ne pas entendre qu'ils s'étaient fait attaqué par des affamés ou bien par des vivants. "Tu prendras une voiture avec Lily et vous roulerez en tête, à portée du Talkie. Vous ouvrirez la route."

-"Ça marche. Combien de temps pour y arriver ?"

-"1 semaine si on trouve assez d'essence. Demain, dernière virée dans la ville. On doit faire le maximum de trajet en voiture."

-"Qui s'y colle ?"

-"Tous les 6" En parlant des 6, Dane, Lee, Liam et Joe entrèrent dans la pièce. Tony se releva et se dirigea vers la table au centre. C'était ici qu'on avait établi le centre de nos opérations. Personne ne faisait rien tant qu'il n'avait pas eu son aval. Plusieurs cartes étaient éparpillées ça et là. C'était une des premières choses que nous cherchions quand nous nous installions quelque part. Connaitre son environnement, ses points forts et ses points faibles étaient indispensable pour se défendre correctement. Nous nous regroupâmes tous autour de la table pour attendre les instructions. Dane vint se mettre à ma gauche tandis que je me plaçais à côté de Tony. Il nous lança un regard pour attirer notre attention. "Commençons"

* * *

Le ravitaillement en essence se passa sans problèmes. Nous avions du aller plus loin que d'habitude, ayant déjà épuisé les ressources à proximité. La pêche avait été couronnée d'un succès modéré. Il nous faudrait malheureusement finir le trajet à pied. Mais Tony était optimiste et nous assura qu'avec ce que nous avions collecté, nous n'aurions que 2 jours de marche pour atteindre notre objectif. Nous n'aurions dû mettre que deux jours pour rejoindre notre destination, mais avec toute la population qui avait essayé de fuir, les principaux axes étaient bouchés et il était même difficile de prendre les nationales. Notre progression en était considérablement réduite et les risques multipliés.

Le convoi démarra à l'heure dîtes. 3 voitures et un petit bus qui nous servait principalement à transporter toutes nos provisions. J'attendais Lee que je ne voyais pas encore. Tony démarra la voiture, et les autres l'imitèrent. Nous étions partis pour une semaine de trajet. Nous venions de discuter des dernières instructions en cas de problème. Les 2 premières voitures me dépassèrent. Emy me fit de grand signe à travers la vitre arrière de la deuxième voiture me faisant sourire. La troisième voiture passa et le bus suivit. Liam était à son bord, ainsi que Dane qui conduisait. Ce dernier me fit un petit sourire et un signe de la main alors que le premier me fusilla du regard. Quel imbécile ! Les 3 voitures venaient de passer ainsi que le bus. Qu'est-ce que Tony m'avait raconté ? Ou était Lily ? Je regardais hébété le convoi s'éloigner quand un crissement de pneus me fit sursauter.

Au volant d'une décapotable noir, Lily me souriait de toutes ses dents. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle m'en balança une paire à la figure et me fit un signe de tête pour que je monte côté passager.

-"On va pouvoir reprendre là où on s'est arrêté Dude !" me sourit-elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire et ne rechigna absolument pas à enfiler la paire de lunettes. Contournant la voiture par l'avant, je ne pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir la portière pour prendre place sur le siège passager. L'effet fut raté. Etant trop petite comparer à la hauteur de la portière, je me pris le manche de la boite de vitesse dans le bras. Ma plainte étouffé et mon juron fit s'éclater de rire Lily. Pour rajouter à ma maladresse, elle démarra en trombe, me plaquant dans une position des plus comiques contre le siège. _*Traîtresse !*_ J'entendis plus que je ne vis les autres se moquer de moi lorsque nous les avions dépassés pour prendre la tête du convoi. Elle finit de doubler tout le monde et je réussis enfin à m'asseoir correctement. La route s'étalait sous nos yeux, déserte et silencieuse pour le moment. Le bruit des moteurs allait surement alerter certains affamés mais nous serions déjà loin lorsqu'ils atteindraient le bas-côté.

* * *

Nous avions monté le camp en forêt. Nos véhicules avaient lâché un peu plus tôt que prévu et nous avions continué à pieds jusqu'à trouver un petit espace dégagé. Cela nous avait permis de mettre en place notre système de protection. Nous nous regroupions dans des espaces petits mais dégagés et entourions de corde cette espace grâce aux arbres. Cela ne payait pas de mine mais cela nous laissais le temps de nous défendre ou bien de fuir selon leur nombre et leur direction.

J'étais de garde ce soir. J'avais pris le premier quart car j'étais sûr de ne pas arriver à dormir. Beaucoup trop nombreux, beaucoup trop exposé à mon gout. Toutes les failles que nous ne pouvions évité dans notre protection me rendaient trop nerveuses pour arriver à fermer l'œil.

Etant seule, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder encore et toujours vers les derniers moments qui avait précédé notre fuite vers Atlanta et aux moments où nous nous étions vraiment retrouvées seules au monde.

 _-"Sam ? Sam ! Tu m'entends ?"_

 _-"M.a ! Es. .ue tu v.. ..en ?"_

 _-"Sam, je t'entends pas !_

 _-"C'..t l. . ic. ! J'ai v. le. inf.., att.. à t.. je t'.. sup... !"_

 _-"Putain de réseau de merde ! On va être rapatriées demain soir. Je sais pas où on va atterrir mais j'essaie de te rappeler quand j'arrive ! Tu m'entends ?!"_

 _-"J. t'..e M..." bip bip bip_

 _-"Putain de Merde !" Je balançais rageusement le téléphone sur le lit et me pris la tête entre les mains. Je n'avais strictement rien compris à ce qu'il me disait. Je n'avais déjà pas réussi à avoir mes parents et mon frère, pensant que c'était leur réseau qui merdait. Apparemment c'était les deux. C'était la même merde ici que là-bas..._

 _-"Tu as réussi à avoir quelqu'un ?" me demanda Lee après être entré en trombe dans la chambre._

 _-"Sam. Mes parents et Max, aucunes réponses et toi ?"_

 _-"Personne. Que t'a dit Sam ?"_

 _-"J'en sais rien, j'ai rien compris, ça ne faisait que couper." Elle se déplaça entre les lits et récupéra la télécommande qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Toutes les chaines nous montraient les mêmes scènes de chaos et de violences, mais quand je la vis zapper à toute vitesse, je compris bien vite qu'elle était à la recherche d'une chaine internationale. Paris, Berlin, New York,_

 _Tokyo, Moscou, c'était pareil partout. La même désolation s'étendait sous nos yeux. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, nous serions aux côtés de notre famille. Pas livré à nous même dans un pays étranger. Un grésillement angoissant empli la pièce, laissant la neige remplacer les images télévisées. Le réseau venait de tomber... C'était bien la fin du monde ! Atlanta était notre dernière chance pour regagner notre chez nous._

-"Hey !"

-"Salut" Dane venait de me rejoindre. "Tu n'es pas de garde ?"

-"Deuxième tour" Je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler d'exaspération. "Quoi ? Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas dormir de la nuit. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de faire la même non ?"

-"J'peux pas c'est sur" souriais-je. Il ne nous restait que cette nuit à passer et nous arriverions enfin à destination. Il faudrait faire un dernier effort une fois sur place pour que notre nouvelle maison soit sûre. J'espérais juste que nous pourrions y rester cette fois-ci...

-"A quoi tu pensais que tu ne pas entendu arriver ?"

-"Sam" murmurais-je.

-"Je suis sûr qu'il va bien"

-"J'espère"

-"Comment est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ?" Les souvenirs me firent sourire.

-"J'allais chez un ami pour une partie de poker. Je n'aurais même pas dû être là, je venais pour ne pas laisser seule une amie trop timide. La première chose que j'ai vu de lui c'est ses fesses" rigolais-je "On ne s'est pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que je l'ai vu débarquer chez mon meilleur ami. Et la première chose qu'on a faite, c'est s'envoyer chier. De là, échange de numéro, discussion, rendez-vous et voilà ou on en est 4 ans plus tard."

-"Il est aussi tordu que toi quoi ?" rit il.

-"C'est ça" lui répondis-je, basculant ma tête contre le tronc d'arbre qui me servait d'appui, un sourire flottant toujours sur mes lèvres. "C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici.."

-"Les gars nous ont assuré que ça valait le coup. Qu'on pourrait enfin souffler pour un moment" Je basculais ma tête dans sa direction, souriant face à sa méprise.

-"Je parlais des Etats-Unis Dane. Je serais avec ma famille à l'heure actuelle si je ne m'étais pas entêté à vouloir découvrir le monde. Lily aussi.." Le silence retomba entre nous. Au bout de quelques minutes ou des milliers pensées tournaient dans ma tête, ressassant la conversation que j'avais eue avec Lily une semaine auparavant, il finit par reprendre la parole.

-"Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais perdu ma mère quand j'étais enfant ?"

-"Oui, tu m'en as parlé" dis-je en lui prenant la main en signe de réconfort.

-"Mon père était alcoolique. A 21 ans je me suis engagé pour être loin de lui. Il a fini par mourir seul, et cela ne m'as rien fait du tout. Mais je sais" enchaina-t-il en me serrant la main "que tu comptes pour moi comme si tu avais toujours fait partie de ma famille. Tu as été bien plus présente pour moi en une année que lui en toute une vie"

-"Je suis désolé si ce que j'ai dit t'as blessé Dane, mais.." Je ne reniais absolument pas les liens qui s'étaient formé entre nous tous.

-"Je comprends Mia, les liens du sang c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Ce que je veux simplement te dire, c'est qu'on est une famille. Comme elle, on ne s'est pas vraiment choisi au final, mais on se soutient et on se protège contre tous les dangers que cette nouvelle vie nous réserve. Comme une famille le ferait." Il finit son discours en embrassant ma main qu'il tenait encore dans la sienne. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra le plus fort que je pus. Il avait raison. Lors de notre fuite, nous nous étions rassemblé instinctivement et à présent, ce petit groupe représentait le cœur de notre nouvelle famille recomposée.

-"Merci d'être là." murmurais-je.

-"Qu'est ce tu fais là ?"

Dane venait de se faire bousculer du pied par Liam ce qui nous obligea à nous séparer. Liam était le petit-ami de Lily et nous nous détestions cordialement. Enfin, cordialement la plupart du temps. Il me faisait chier plus que de raison, trouvant toujours quelque chose à redire lorsque j'ouvrais la bouche, gâchant les moments que je partageais avec ma meilleure amie. Elle ne captait rien. Je le lui avais fait remarquer une fois, mais devant son entêtement à lui trouver des excuses j'avais laissé tomber. Ce n'était jamais aller trop trop loin et j'espérais qu'il s'en tiendrait là, ne préférant pas imaginer les conséquences s'il décidait de me pourrir la vie. Etant au sol, il nous surplombait et affichait un air contrarié et contrit.

-"Je lui tiens compagnie" Dane ne se démonta pas pour lui répondre.

-"Si tu ne te reposes pas, prends un autre endroit pour surveiller"

-"Qui t'as nommé chef de rang se soir ?"

-"Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que deux au même endroit c'est inutile" Dane se releva et lui fit face. Il était légèrement plus grand de quelques centimètres que Liam et ces yeux d'aciers vous transpercez jusqu'à l'âme si besoin. Ces deux-là était ensemble lorsque tout avait commencé. Ils faisaient partie du même corps d'armée et de la même section. Ils rentraient à Atlanta pour rejoindre leur famille respective car ils étaient en permission pour le weekend. Au début, ils avaient réussi à nous convaincre de les suivre jusqu'à leur base, mais les circonstances nous en avaient empêchés. Plus tard, en croisant des survivants au gré de nos déplacements, nous avions appris que la base était tombée rapidement, trop de monde s'y étant réfugié.

-"Continue ton chemin. Personne ne vient vous séparer quand vous faites une garde à deux avec Lily"

-"Tu pourrais, même si nous ne le faisons que quand nous sommes sur qu'il n'y a pas de danger."

-"Arrêtes ça mec ! Tu débloques complet. Lâche là ok ? Elle en fait autant que toi, ne te poses pas en grand protecteur du groupe, ça ne te vas pas du tout..."

-"Je ne.."

-"Liam ! Dane !" Tony... Il avait un radar, c'était obligé. Il arrivait toujours avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Je pouvais le remercier pour ça, ils nous avaient évité bien des problèmes au fil de cette dernière année. Il était, pour nous tous, comme un grand oncle protecteur auquel nous obéissions aveuglement. Il avait un instinct sans pareil et une capacité extraordinaire à cerner les gens en quelques discussions anodines. "Liam, retourne à ton poste. Dane, vient m'aider s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi" Ils s'affrontèrent encore quelques secondes du regard, mais finirent bien vite par lâcher quand ils entendirent Tony bouger. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Il était revenu peu de temps après et nous avions continué de discuter de choses et d'autres. Il avait fini par s'endormir sur les coups de 23h. A coup sûr nous étions une famille et lui était sans conteste le grand frère protecteur que je n'avais jamais eu. Il était de taille normale pour un homme et d'un bon gabarit à cause de son ancien métier. Il s'entretenait encore et je lui avais plusieurs fois demandé à quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir. Maintenant, il se contentait de balayer ma remarque d'un revers de main, mais la première fois, il avait pris un malin plaisir à m'envoyer au tapis en deux temps trois mouvements, jubilant de m'avoir coincé aussi facilement, et scandant que "sans ses entraînements, la fillette mollassonne que j'étais lui aurait surement foutue une raclée !". J'avais essayé de le coincer à plusieurs reprises, le surprenant avec des attaques éclaires, mais à chaque fois il arrivait à me repousser facilement. Au fil du temps c'était devenu un jeu qui nous faisait beaucoup rire et retrouver l'insouciance de nos vies d'avant. De précieux moments.

Il y a une demi-heure de cela, j'avais refusé que l'on prenne ma relève, mais je m'en mordais les doigts à présent, sentant mes paupières de plus en plus lourdes et ma tête dodeliner dans tous les sens. Je lâchais un juron et me claqua les joues pour me redonner du courage. Il fallait que je tienne encore 1 heure avant que quelqu'un ne repasse par là.

-"T'es pas encore partie ?" demanda Dane la voix toute endormi.

-"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé"

-"Pas grave. J'aime me réveiller au gré de tes châtiments corporels" Je ris à sa remarque. Quel idiot !

-"Dors, je vais monter la garde"

-"Non ça va. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, ça va aller !" Il me tira vers lui sans ménagement et passa son bras dans mon dos calant ma tête contre son épaule.

-"Repose-toi Mia. Demain, on va surement arriver à destination et on aura besoin de tout le monde au maximum de ces capacités."

-"Tu as raison" soufflais-je en me laissant aller contre lui. Il s'esclaffa à ma réponse et resserra sa prise.

-"Depuis le temps que je te le dis. Content que tu l'avoues enfin la miss !"

* * *

J'avais bien dormi. Peu mais bien. A l'aube nous avions remballé nos affaires et repris la route. Ce soir nous devrions arriver à proximité du bâtiment et demain matin commencé à faire le ménage pour s'y installer. J'avais hâte de ne plus être constamment sur le qui-vive et de pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Nous avions repris la marche après avoir pris un petit déjeuner frugal mais salvateur. Une fois installé, il nous faudrait repartir immédiatement pour chercher de la nourriture, nos réserves en ayant pris un sacré coup. Nous avions du en abandonné une partie dans le bus.

Joe avait eu l'idée de le dissimuler, mais si nous tardions trop, d'autres personnes tomberaient dessus et en prendraient le contenu.

Nous marchions en formation serré pour le plus gros du groupe et 5 éclaireurs étaient disséminé à bonne distance tout autour. Cette technique avait été éprouvée plusieurs fois et nous nous en étions bien sortie grâce à elle. J'étais à l'avant avec Lily et nous discutions tranquillement.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire lorsque nous serons en sécurité ?"

-"On ne sait pas encore ce qui nous attends" lui répondis-je

-"Allez s'il te plait ! Essaie d'imaginer !" se plaignit-elle

-"Ok" lui souriais-je, plus encline aujourd'hui à imaginer les choses positivement. Je réfléchis quelques instants, mais rien ne vint. "Je sais pas" lui répondis-je, moi-même étonné.

-"Tu pourrais..Je sais pas moi, apprendre à connaitre Zack" Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là et cela me décontenança une seconde. J'allais lui répondre dans un froncement de sourcil mais elle me devança "Il t'aime bien, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. C'est un gentil garçon. Et puis ça fait un an que tu ne t'es pas envoyer en l'air. Je te promets que ça fait du bien !" s'exclama-t-elle. Je lâchais un soupir de désolation.

-"Je peux vivre sans sexe Lee. J'ai d'autres choses auxquelles penser"

-"Justement ! Quand on sera installé, tu n'auras plus à penser à tout ça ! Profites en !"

-"Il ne m'intéresse pas Lily"

-"C'est un gentil garçon ! Et puis Emily t'adore ! S'il te plaiiit"

-"Sérieusement ! Tu me supplie pour que je fricote avec un mec ?"

-"Juste essaie ok ?! Il est gentil et drôle et il est brun aux yeux bleus !" s'exclama-t-elle comme si je ne pouvais rien redire à cet argument "Il a tout pour te plaire !"

-"C'est vrai" répondis-je platement "Tu oublis juste un détail" Elle me lança un regard interrogatif qui me désola "Sam"

-"Je n'ai pas oublié Bastien.. Mais il est peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est ou peut-être même qu'il est un affamé. On arrivera peut-être jamais à rentrer en France. Je me construis une nouvelle vie ici et maintenant, parce que je ne veux pas faire comme toi et vivre dans le passé en passant à côté de toutes ces choses qui me donne l'impression d'être vivante et de ne rien rater alors que c'est la merde autour ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui lui est arrivé et s'il est encore en vie, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'est certainement pas privé d'un petit coup par-ci par-là pour se sentir mieux s'il a survécu !" commença-t-elle à crier.

Sa tirade m'alla droit au cœur, réveillant en moi une colère sans nom. Elle aimait Bastien, je n'en doutais pas mais elle avait aimé Vivien, et Quentin et Marc et David et bien d'autres. Si elle s'était calmée lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son dernier petit ami, elle et moi n'avions pas la même vision de la vie de couple. Je me foutais royalement de sa façon de vivre sa vie sentimentale car elle était présente, et sans conditions quand les gros coups durs arrivaient. Mais je ne supportais pas qu'elle me fasse une leçon sur ma façon de gérer la mienne.

-"Je t'interd.." hurlais-je.

-"Chuuuuuut" Nous nous tendîmes immédiatement, posant d'instinct nos mains sur nos armes. Nous n'avions pas de signe discret nous permettant d'alerter les autres en cas de danger. Les affamés se repéraient aux bruits et nous aussi malheureusement. La seule "arme" dont nous disposions était l'anticipation. Tony avait dégoté des jumelles et s'arrêtait régulièrement pour scruter plus loin que nos yeux nous le permettaient.

-"350 yards Nord-Est !" chuchota Tony assez fort pour que nous l'entendions mais pas eux. Nos yeux scrutaient avidement au loin pour essayer de les repérer rapidement. Je fixais mon regard sur lui pour voir la direction exacte où il regardait et vit son visage s'agrandir de stupeur. "Ils sont trop nombreux ! Repliez-vous dans les arbres tout de suite !"

Au début ce fut la panique. 350 yards cela fait à peine un peu plus de 300 mètres pour trouver un maximum d'arbres assez solides pour tous nous accueillir. Cette forêt, bien que touffu à cause du printemps ne semblait pourvu que de bien peu d'entre eux, laissant place à des arbres aux troncs trop fins pour nous supporter. Lorsqu'enfin nous en trouvâmes quelques-uns, nous fîmes grimper les enfants en premier. Lily à mes côtés, je me concentrais sur l'élimination des premiers affamés qui commençaient à arriver, mais nous fûmes bientôt dépassées par leur nombre. Je sifflais Lee pour attirer son attention. Le plus gros de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une horde composé au bas mot de 200 à 300 têtes nous arrivait droit dessus.

-"On se replie vers l'Ouest, il faut trouver un arbre !" Nous savions aussi que dans cette direction, nous avions aperçu une grande clairière qui nous permettrait d'attirer ce qui nous avait pris en chasse, pour ensuite faire demi-tour sous couvert des arbres pour rejoindre les autres. Après un regard entendu, il ne nous fallut qu'une seconde pour partir en courant à travers bois avec la mort aux trousses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos vues :) en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise aussi ! Moins de blabla cette fois-ci, place au nouveau chapitre !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis :) !**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture :) et à bientôt !**

* * *

La horde avait fini par nous séparer du groupe, Lee, Jackson et moi. J'espérais que le plan habituel avait pu fonctionner pour tout le monde, même si la partie "ne pas se perdre de vue" avait été mise de côté dans la panique. On courait toujours à travers bois, cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes, quand nous débouchâmes enfin sur la clairière. Jackson ne disait rien et nous suivait en gardant notre rythme. Je ne savais pas encore pour quelles raisons il n'était pas avec ses parents et sa sœur lorsque nous étions partis en courant et je préférais croire qu'il s'était juste perdu plutôt qu'autre chose. L'arrivée dans la clairière nous fit ralentir le pas. Il y avait quelques affamés que nous élimions sans tarder, nous installant au centre pour les attendre et ne pas nous laisser surprendre.

On entendit soudain des pas de courses suivit de grognement dans les bois. Un sourire vint se loger sur nos visages, nous attendant à voir sortir quelqu'un de notre groupe mais à la place, ce fut deux gars coursé par des affamés. On se baissa instantanément, ils ne nous avaient pas encore remarqués trop pris dans leur fuite. Quand ils furent à une dizaine de mètre de nous, je me relevai en les braquant de mon arme.

-"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Complètement surpris, celui aux cheveux courts gominés n'eut que le temps de poser la main sur son arme avant que je fasse basculer mon chien. L'autre avait eu le temps de relever son arbalète pour la pointer sur ma tête. Jacks était allongé à mes pieds faisant le moins de bruit possible.

-"Répondez !"

-"Si on pouvez remettre ça à plus tard, on a pas laissé tant de distance que ça avec nos nouveaux amis." dit le premier, sarcastique. Je jetais un regard derrière eux et ne vu encore personne.

-"Vous avez ramenez plus d'affamés par ici ? Combien sont-ils ?"

-"Il faut partir tout de suite on n'est pas de taille" me répondit-il en amorçant un pas.

-"Ne bouge pas" menaçais-je en faisant un pas vers lui, déterminé à lui exploser la cervelle s'il s'approchait plus de nous. "Combien ?" Il leva les mains en l'air. Ce fut l'autre qui me répondit.

-"30 à 40"

-"Parfait, 10 par tête c'est gérable." Je rangeais mon flingue et me baissa pour relever Jacks. "Tu restes derrière nous, s'il commence à nous encercler ne tarde pas à venir au milieu d'accords ?" Il me sourit.

-"Je sais Mia, je connais le plan." Il se figea, réalisant qu'il avait prononcé mon nom devant ces inconnus. Je le rassurai en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. " Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète pas." Je me retournais pour voir les deux hommes complètement ahuri devant Jackson. "Jacks, Lee et Mia" dis-je en les pointant du doigt. "On ne peut pas partir de suite, il faut qu'on attende de voir si des personnes de notre groupe s'en sont sortie. Si vous voulez partir pas de problème, mais un coup de main ne serait pas de refus." Ils se consultèrent du regard et le barbu hocha la tête.

"Je m'appelle Rick, lui c'est Daryl" Les grognements que nous attendions se firent entendre et on ne tarda pas à voir arriver les fameux nouveaux amis des deux têtes de piafs. Lee et moi nous tenions légèrement en retrait. Daryl était à ma gauche et Rick entre Lee et moi. Lily sortit sa machette, tandis que Rick avait un couteau et Daryl son arbalète. Que la fête commence pensais-je amèrement.

Les premiers furent facile à maîtriser mais quand leur rang se fit plus dense, nous eurent un peu de mal à ne pas nous faire submerger. J'avais acheté, avant que tout ne commence, un Katana dans une boutique. Ce n'était absolument pas typique des Etats-Unis, mais mon père les collectionnait. Il était mordu d'armes blanches, il en ramenait de chacun de ses voyages. Grâce à lui et à sa passion, j'avais pu immédiatement trouver une arme contre les affamés qui nous traquaient. C'était plus facile de maintenir les affamés à distance avec cette arme. Elle avait de l'allonge, était tranchante et j'avais appris les bases pour la manier. Le temps et les circonstances m'avaient forcé à m'améliorer. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression de danser quand je les tuais, alors qu'au début c'était un vrai supplice.

Au bout de 5 minutes, oui 5 minutes peuvent être très longue, tous les affamés furent à terre et nous pûmes enfin reprendre notre souffle. Jacks se tenait entre Lee et moi, face à Daryl et Rick.

-"Merci" dis-je. "Si vous voulez partir, on ne vous retient pas." Daryl se retourna et commença à récupérer ses flèches tandis que Rick posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il prit la parole.

-"Combien vous êtes ?"

-"27"

-"Ok. Vous avez un camp ?"

-"Avions. On en trouvera un autre, ce n'est pas un problème. Jacks, ramasse tes affaires, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on y retourne." Je me retournais vers Lee et lui parlais en français.

" _Il faut qu'on retourne les aider._ " Elle grimaça et hocha la tête.

-"Retournez où ?" lança Daryl qui revenait avec les flèches qu'il avait pu récupérer.

-"Là où on a du s'enfuir, pour voir s'il y a des survivants."

-"On a vu aucune personnes vivantes dans ces bois en les traversant." continua-t-il d'un air complètement détaché.

-"Vous avez mal regardé." * _Connard_ *

Conversation de merde, brasser de l'air pour brasser de l'air me faisait chier plus que de raison. On finit de ramasser nos sacs et de ranger nos armes. Je sortis une petite bouteille et la balançait à ce gros con quand du bruit se fit dans les bois. Tout le monde se mit en position de défense, prêt à dégainer en cas de besoin. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire, car ils étaient là. Certains boitaient, soutenu par d'autres. Ils avaient le pas lourd, mais ils étaient en vie et c'est ce qui importait. Je les regardais sortir du bois petit à petit, regardant les visages au fur et à mesure.

Jackson s'élança vers son père et Lee courut dans les bras de Liam. Ils étaient couverts de sueur et de terre. J'en aurai ris de soulagement si je n'avais pas de suite remarqué les manquants.

-"19" leur soufflais-je en m'avançant vers mes amis.

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

Dès que cette fille avait surgi de la clairière, j'avais senti les problèmes. Après un face à face plutôt tendu, Rick avait décidé de les aider à se débarrasser des rôdeurs que l'ont cherché à fuir juste avant. Mais quelle connerie ! Tout ça pour leur permettre de retrouver des personnes déjà mortes. Deux nanas avec un gosse ne pouvaient pas lutter contre 30 rôdeurs et je ne suis pas sûr que l'on ferait la différence sur ce coup. Quelle connerie putain, mourir pour trois inconnus, il en était hors de question. Elle donna ses directives au gamin et ramassa son arme. Je me détournais d'elle, entendant les rôdeurs se rapprocher de nous. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui bottait le cul si j'y survivais. Elle avait intérêt à assurer putain, sinon elle allait en chier.

Ce fut plutôt simple au début, ils étaient dispersés donc pas besoin d'utiliser mon arbalète, j'avais le temps de les buter au couteau. Mais quand le gros de la meute ramena sa fraise, se fut différent. Je regardais Rick, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas possible, pas dans ces conditions.

Encore une fois elle nous pris complètement de court et ne nous laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fonçait déjà dans le tas, hachant menu les rôdeurs avec un putain de Katana. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, elle avait déjà bien entamé leur rang, nous permettant de nous remettre à la tâche sans danger de mort imminente.

Une fois fini, elle nous remercia, nous "permettant" de partir. Comme si on avait besoin de sa permission à cette nana. Commençant à ramasser les flèches que j'avais utilisées, j'entendis Rick relancer la conversation. 27, comment ils avaient fait pour survivre aussi longtemps ? J'avais perdu deux flèches dans cette histoire qui puait à plein nez. 27 personnes ! Hors de question que Rick décide de les ramener à la prison. Je m'incrustais dans la conversation, lui signifiant que nous n'avions vu personne de vivant dans cette forêt avec ce ton naturellement aimable chez moi.

Elle ne se démonta pas, m'envoyant balader sans même m'insulter. Malgré ce que je lui avais dit, elle me balança une bouteille d'eau. Surement pour elle l'équivalent de notre rétribution pour les avoir aidé. Quelle garce ! Je n'étais pas un chien à qui on pouvait donner le nonos après une bonne action. Rick ne s'en offusqua pas car il me prit la bouteille des mains et la bu.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans la forêt et nous nous tenions prêt dans le cas d'un nouveau débarquement surprise de rôdeurs. Mais ce fut des humains qui en sortirent. Le gosse et l'autre fille s'élancèrent vers eux. Je la regardais, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle les fixait et je vis l'ombre d'un sourire qui mourut tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu. En partant, elle lâcha un 19 en s'éloignant vers eux à son tour.

-"19, c'est beaucoup."

-"N'y pense même pas, on ne peut pas les accueillir" lui répondis-je.

-"Je sais ..." Je ne le laissais pas continuer

-"19 bouches de plus à nourrir ça veut dire plus de sortie ravitaillement, plus de risques et plus de possibilité de crever."

-"Il y a des enfants, et on ne va pas les nourrir sans que personne ne participe."

-"C'est pas vrai" soufflais-je, "pourquoi tu me demandes si tu as déjà pris ta décision." En haussant les épaules, il me répondit.

-"Au cas où j'aurais manqué quelque chose."

-"Elle est complètement inconsciente. Elle s'est mise en danger et nous avec tout à l'heure, on ne peut pas se fier à elle."

-"Si toi tu y vois de l'inconscience, j'y vois de la loyauté. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour nous Daryl."

-"S'pas pareil." Je le vis esquisser un sourire rempli d'ironie et de sous-entendu qui ne me plut pas du tout.

-"Je ne vois pas en quoi. On va commencer par discuter avec eux, on verra bien où ça nous mène."

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Je me dirigeais vers Tony, pour savoir ce qui leur étaient arrivés. Il s'était imposé naturellement comme notre leader au début de cette merde. Bougon et renfrogné au début, il n'avait pourtant pas était contre les idées des autres en cas de besoin. Mais c'était lui qui avait le dernier mot. C'était un bon stratège, sortant d'une carrière militaire de près de 30 ans.

-"Ca va gamine ?" demande-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-"Ouai." Je posais mon regard sur les autres, rassemblés au plus proche du centre, les valides aidant les blessés. Je m'étais attaché à tout le monde. Comment ne pas le faire dans les circonstances actuelles... Mais Lee avait plus de facilité que moi en matière de sociabilité. C'est ce qui l'avait conduite dans les bras de notre étalon de service d'ailleurs. Au début ce n'était que de la baise, mais au fur et à mesure, ils s'étaient attaché l'un à l'autre et c'est tout naturellement qu'un jour on les avait vu s'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Tony interrompit le cour de mes pensées.

-"C'est qui ceux-là ?" Je me retournais pour constater que Rick et Daryl n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, discutant entre eux de je ne sais quoi.

-"Deux types sortie de nul part. Ils nous ont aidé à tuer les bouseux que tu vois là." dis-je en montrant de la tête les corps des affamés éparpiller plus loin.

-"Ils sont dangereux ?"

-"Je suppose que oui" répondis-je en haussant les épaules "mais ils ne l'ont pas été pour nous."

-"Ok. Viens avec moi." Me dépassant, il prit leur direction. Faites place aux négociations. Cette partie-là me gonflais, encore à blablater et à se jauger, mais elle était malheureusement nécessaire maintenant. Je soufflais bruyamment, mais le suivit quand même.

Tony se positionna en face de Rick alors que je restais en retrait derrière lui du côté de Daryl. Il engagea la conversation en se présentant succinctement.

-"Tony"

-"Rick"

-"Et votre copain ?"

-"Il s'appelle Daryl, Tony." J'avais trouvé que ça pour entrer dans la conversation avant d'assister au spectacle de "c'est moi le plus fort" et de temporiser si nécessaire. Rick pris la parole.

-"Ca fait beaucoup de monde à surveiller" lança-t-il en désignant de la tête le groupe.

-"Personne surveille personne. On se fait tous confiance. On veille les uns sur les autres." Il s'était fait un tantinet agressif face à son sous-entendu.

-"Bien sûr, je voulais dire que vous aviez bien réussi à survivre même en grand nombre."

-"Fallait dire ça alors."

Je pouffais malgré moi. Tony 1 Rick 0. Je ne fus pas aussi discrète que je le croyais vu que trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi.

-"Ca va" grognais-je "pas la peine de me regarder comme ça".

Rick esquiva un sourire que Tony ne manqua pas. Daryl resta imperturbable continuant de me fixer alors que la discussion reprenait entre les deux chefs. Ils avaient l'air normal. Je fis une rapide inspection de leur état. Rick avait les cheveux bruns qui commençaient à se faire long, les yeux bleus. Des santiags au pied et ce qui ressemblait au vestige d'un uniforme de flic. Il échangeait calmement avec Tony, se renseignant mutuellement sur leur parcours depuis l'apocalypse. Son visage avait les traits légèrement tirés, surement dû à la fatigue, mais il semblait serein. Pas comme certain gars que l'on avait croisé et qui portait le vice sur eux. Je passais à Daryl, tournant la tête pour l'observer. Lui, ça devait être un ancien taulard, peut-être dans un gang qui sait. Il était habillé en jeans et T-shirt Kaki aux manches déchirées. Cela faisait ressortir ses bras. Il était crasseux mais canon.

Je remontais mon regard vers son visage quand je tombais dans ses yeux. Merde ! Je soutins son regard haussant même un sourcil histoire d'en rajouter. Je me sentais ridicule... Cela ne dû pas lui plaire car il finit par détourner le sien une milliseconde en grimaçant. Sympa !

Je me reconcentré sur la conversation de Rick et Tony quand je me sentis basculé vers l'avant en entendant un "Yaya" sonore. Emilie était venu me percuté par derrière. A peine plus haute que 3 pommes, elle avait voulu me prendre par la taille pour un câlin mais n'avait fait que rebondir sur mes fesses, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de s'accrocher à mes hanches pour ne pas tomber.

Je voulu mettre un pied en avant pour ne pas m'aplatir, mais une pierre avait jugé bon de se rajouter à la petite fête. Lâchant un cri, je ferma les yeux, balançant mes mains en avant pour minimiser les dégâts, mais après une longue seconde à attendre rien ne vint. J'ouvris les yeux recommençant à respirer, pour me retrouver en tête à tête avec l'entre jambe de ce qui semblait être Daryl, vu la couleur du pantalon. J'étais pendu par les bras, la tête en avant.

Un silence de mort se fit et une seconde plus tard tout le monde s'esclaffa face à la position risible dans laquelle nous étions. J'étais une rigolote mais toujours à mes dépends. Je l'entendis grogner en me disant de me relever. J'essayais de m'accrocher à sa ceinture mais je n'en eu pas l'occasion. Je me sentis soulevé dans les airs, mes pieds décollant carrément du sol et il me ramena vers lui. Je devais ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau avec ma bouche ouverte et mes yeux exorbités de stupeur. Je n'osais même pas relever la tête pour le remercier.

J'étais irrémédiable troublé par cette proximité soudaine, tellement que je ne me décollais pas de suite de lui, partager entre l'agréable sensation que j'éprouvais à être proche de lui et ma raison. Je sentis ses mains sur mes bras bougeant légèrement et cela m'envoya une décharge directement dans les reins. Putain ! L'abstinence commençait à me taper sur le système.

-"Merci" soufflais-je en reculant d'un pas, baissant la tête et passant mes bras autour de moi.

-"Pas d'quoi." marmonna-t-il.

Une fois proche de Tony, je vis Emilie dans ses bras les yeux encore pleins de larmes. Je n'avais même plus pensé à elle quand je m'étais retrouvé coller à lui. Il sentait les bois et la sueur, ses mains étaient rugueuses, puissantes... j'avais envie de pleurer tellement j'avais honte.

Depuis plus d'un an, aucun homme n'avait attiré mon attention. Je m'étais complètement détourné de tout ça, laissant cela à qui voulait. Et puis même si Sam était des milliers de kilomètres de moi, je ne voulais pas de ce genre de réconfort. Je savais que je pouvais m'en passer. Des putains d'images me vinrent à l'esprit directement suivit par une deuxième décharge d'adrénaline. J'étais complètement en transe alors que ce n'était que ma foutu imagination. Il m'avait seulement rattrapé pour ne pas que je m'écrase comme la merde maladroite que je pouvais être.

Furieuse contre moi, je pris Emy dans mes bras et m'en retourner vers le groupe. Elle me serra contre elle, et j'embrassais le haut de son crane pour la rassurer.

-"Ca va ma puce ?" Elle hocha la tête dans mon cou. "Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?" Négation de la tête. "Très bien". Je resserrai mon étreinte. Plus de peur de que mal au final.

Je me posais sur un rocher laissant Emy descendre par terre. J'essuya ses grosses larmes restantes en lui faisant un gros bisou bien sonore pour la faire rire. Ce qui fonctionna. Elle avait 5 ans et était à croquer. Elle commença à babiller, arrachant les herbes autour de nous pour en faire un bouquet. Cette distraction ne m'empêcha pas de ramener mes pensées sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je me rassurais en me disant que nos chemins allaient se séparer et qu'avec de la chance, je ne le recroiserai pas de sitôt, car, soyons réaliste, accueillir 19 personnes rajoutait beaucoup de risque pour n'importe qui dans ce nouveau monde. Satisfaite de mes conclusions, j'entendis Tony appeler au calme pour prendre la parole. Emy se rapprocha de moi m'offrant une fleur que je mis dans mes cheveux. Je retournais mon attention sur lui pour reprendre le cours de ses paroles.

-"Les amis je vous présente Rick et Daryl." tout le monde les salua. "Ils ont un camp avec d'autre rescapés à une heure de marche d'ici" Non, Tony, non ! Mes yeux s'agrandirent, je savais ce qu'il allait dire. Je n'aurai pas dû partir comme ça, j'aurai pu le convaincre de continuer notre chemin sans eux. Je rencontrais les yeux de Daryl et ma respiration se refit laborieuse.

"C'est une prison, ils ont des grilles et de la place à revendre. Ils nous proposent de nous joindre à eux. Ceux qui sont pour lève la main." L'effet fut immédiat et pas vraiment étonnant.

18 mains se levèrent sans hésitation. Je regardais devant moi les yeux dans le vide. "Mia ?!" Je relevais la tête vers Tony et vit Daryl non loin derrière. Je soupirais, résigné, et hocha la tête positivement.

-"C'est décider !" Conclut-il "Ramassez vos affaires, on part tout de suite." Il se retourna vers Rick et lui serra la main.

* * *

Il ne nous restait plus que 15 minutes de marche. Les 45 premières minutes s'étaient passées sans encombre. Rick avait pris la tête avec Tony, tandis que Daryl, Lee et Liam fermaient le convoi. Je m'étais mis en tête pour être le plus loin possible de lui et laisser mes hormones traîtresses en paix. Emy avait voulu restait avec moi, mais cette coquine avait de l'énergie à revendre, courant dans tous les sens entre les gens. Nous nous étions donc retrouvés à l'arrière en présence des trois personnes précédemment cité. Elle avait été calme 10 minutes réclamant même les bras. Et tout avait dérapé lorsqu'elle s'était mise à parler.

-"C'est un gentil le monsieur."

-"De qui tu parles chérie ?"

-"De Daryl." Il était plus loin sur notre gauche.

-"Oui ma puce, c'est un gentil." Elle fit une pause.

-"C'est ton prince charmant ?" Je m'étrangla en avalant de travers.

-"Quoi ? J'entendis les deux abrutis pouffais comme des cons derrière nous. Mais aucun son de la part de l'intéressé, il devait être trop loin pour entendre et tant mieux. "Pourquoi tu dis ça Emilie ?"

-"Il t'a sauvé tout à l'heure, donc c'est ton prince charmant" me dit-elle dès plus sérieuse. Je ris nerveusement.

-"C'est vrai qu'il m'a sauvé tout à l'heure mais ça ne fait pas de lui mon prince charmant et tu sais pourquoi ?" Elle secoua la tête énergiquement pendu à mes lèvres. " Parce que les princes charmants sauvent les princesses et que je n'en suis pas une chérie." Soucieuse elle répondit.

-"Papa dis que tu es une princesse prisonnière dans une tour et que le jour où quelqu'un te sauvera, se sera lui ton prince charmant." sourit-elle. "Il a même dit qu'il aimerait bien que ce soit lui qui te sauve, mais ça c'est un secret il faut le dire à personne."Pas perturbé pour un sous par ce qu'elle venait de dire elle continua sur sa lancée. "Daryl t'a sauvé, c'est donc lui ton prince charmant." Et bah oui déduction infaillible, que répondre à ça.

-"Je .."

-"Attends, pose moi."

-"Pourquoi faire Emy ?" dis-je en la reposant.

-"Je vais lui demander s'il est d'accord."

-"Non" criais-je, "ne fais pas ça !" Je la rattrapais deux pas plus tard, elle commençait déjà à pleurer. "Désolé ma puce, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, mais Daryl surveille s'il n'y a pas des méchants, alors on va le laisser faire pour le moment et on lui demandera plus tard d'accord ?"

Elle acquiesça et renifla en souriant. Je venais d'éviter une situation plus que gênante...

-"Miaaa ?"

-"Ouiiii"

-"Si tu n'en veux pas," me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, "ça peut être mon prince charmant à moi ?" Je ris franchement cette fois lui disant qu'il faudrait lui demander mais qu'il ne lui résisterai surement pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoiirr ! Me voilà de retour ! J'avais plein de choses à dire avant de vous laisser à la lecture mais j'ai le cerveau ramolli se soir et je ne me souviens pas de tout...**

 **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour l'absence prolongée. Je suis en plein déménagement et il n'en finit plus. Une petite partie du chapitre me manquait et je ne trouvais pas le temps pour le finir. J'ai d'ailleurs poster un OS hier, avec les mêmes personnages principaux. Je n'ai pensé que hier que cela pourrait être sympa de partager ce texte, qui, de toute manière, n'aurait jamais vu le jour dans cette histoire. Cerveau ramolli C'est pas français ce que je dis, mais j'ai beau me relire, je n'arrive pas à trouver une meilleure tournure de phrase. Désolé... Je vais aller me pendre après ça, c'est promis !**

 **Ok... ! Assez de divagation, j'enchaîne !**

 **Je tiens toujours à vous remercier pour vos vues et un merci particulier à jurassicpark12 pour ses reviews :) ! J'espères que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres et surtout n'hésitez pas à remplir le petit carré en bas de page :p !**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture :) et surtout BONNE NUIT :D !**

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Cela faisait 4 jours que nous avions pris nos quartiers à la prison. Un bloc avait été nettoyé pour que l'on puisse s'y installer. En arrivant, j'avais tardé pour la répartition des cellules, et il ne resta plus que celle voisine à Lee et Liam. Hors de question de me farcir leurs gémissements toute la nuit. Ayant une pseudo intimité, j'étais sûr qu'ils allaient se lâcher et pendant un moment…

J'aperçu Tony dans le couloir et l'invectiva.

-"Hey Tony !"

-"Hey gamine !"

-"Il reste une chambre au fond."

-"Parfait, je vais aller m'installer."

-"On se voit plus tard !?"

-"Oui, ils nous attendent tous se soir pour le dîner." J'hochais la tête en lui souriant.

-"Ok." Oui ok, problème régler. Je me sentis un petit peu coupable, mais leur rire niais me ramena à la raison. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de les canaliser, c'était lui et personne d'autre. Il fallait maintenant que j'aille voir Rick pour savoir s'il y avait un autre endroit où je pourrais me poser. Rebroussant chemin, je tombais sur Zack, le père d'Emilie.

-"Tu es arrivée trop tard ? Me sourit-il.

-"On dirais que oui." riais-je.

-"On peut lui faire une place dans le lit sinon papa." Cette petite chose inconsciente nous mis tous les deux mal à l'aise. "S"il te plaaaitt" insista-t-elle. Il s'accroupit face à elle.

-"Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible ma puce, on en a déjà parlé." _*Déjà parlé ?*_

-"Oui mais dans la forêt je dormais entre vous deux, pourquoi pas ici ?"

-"C'était pour te protéger en cas de danger. Mais ici, on a plus besoin de faire ça. On se regroupe par famille et Mia est ton amie chérie, ce n'est pas la même chose."

-"Mais si elle trouve nulle part où dormir ?"

-"Elle va trouver ne t'inquiète pas. La prison est assez grande pour ça." La petite hocha la tête, me sourit et retourna à son occupation.

-"Désolé" me dit-il "elle a tendance à t'identifier à sa mère alors il y a des choses qui coule de source pour elle."

-"Ouai, j'ai cru comprendre." A son sourire, il ne comprit pas le double sens de ma phrase, ne sachant pas que la petite pipelette ici présente m'avait dit que papa aussi avait tendance à m'identifier à maman… Il y eu un moment de flottement. "Bon, je vais y aller, faut que je me trouve un coin."

-"Oh oui oui, désolé si je t'ai retardé."

-"Non, y'a pas de mal t'inquiète" dis-je en m'éloignant. "A plus tard." Il me fit un signe en réponse et je fonçais littéralement dans le premier bloc.

* * *

Je ne m'y rendis pas vraiment à vrai dire. Je voulais juste trouver une excuse pour échapper à la conversation gênante que nous avions. Lee avait marqué dans le mille pour sûr et j'étais complètement passé à côté, trop obsédée à essayer de nous garder en vie et à trouver une solution pour partir. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, vérifiant qu'il ne me regardait pas et pris place dans le poste de garde inoccupé qui me tendait les bras. Le bruit de la porte se refermant sur moi me provoqua un immense soulagement. Je traînais des pieds jusqu'au petit lit de camp dans le coin de la pièce et m'y affala de tout mon long. Une sieste... Après deux semaines dans les bois, dormir sur mes deux oreilles allait me faire un bien fou…

-"MIAAAAA ?"

-"MIAAA !"

-"MIAAAAAA ?"

-"MIAAAA !"

-"LA FERME PUTAIN DE BORDILLE !" Je me levais en trombe pour rejoindre les voix de Lee, Tony et Dane qui braillaient en s'en décrocher le larynx "Ca va pas de hurler comme ça !" Sous le coup de la surprise, ils se figèrent de concert et après un temps de latence, Lee et Dane éclatèrent de rire.

-"Tu verrais ta tête ma pauvre fille" lança Dane dans un éclat de rire.

-"J'ai la même que tous les jours abruti !"

Son rire redoubla, augmentant d'un cran ma colère. Je me retournais vers les vitres qui entouraient la cabine du gardien et vit avec désolation mes cheveux partirent dans tous les sens. Désespérant cette masse capillaire indomptable. Les boucles qu'ils faisaient habituellement s'étaient à présent transformées en un nid d'oiseaux tellement ils frisottaient. La chaleur ambiante n'avait pas manqué de me faire transpirer et certaines mèches avaient pris des plis plus improbables les uns que les autres. Je soupirais de dépit, mes épaules s'affaissant en même temps.

-"C'est l'heure de dîner. Ils nous attendent pour discuter." La voix de Tony me sortit de ma contemplation.

-"Vous ne pouviez pas y aller sans moi ?"

-"Non gamine ! Et tu sais pourquoi !" J'avais encore besoin de sommeil mais cela devrait attendre apparemment…

Je savais effectivement pourquoi. J'avais beau ne pas aimer me mêler aux gens, et ce, depuis plus longtemps que l'apocalypse, ils avaient tous une propension non négligeable à venir vers moi à mon grand damne. Par politesse je leur répondais. Réponse qui malheureusement entraînait plus de conversation et une obligation d'échanger. Grâce à cela, j'avais développé une patience et une diplomatie dont tout le monde semblait s'arranger. A chaque situation de conflits, j'arrivais à trouver les bons mots pour la désamorcer. Aucune idée de comment cela me venait compte tenu de mon mauvais caractère et ma tendance à partir au quart de tour. Il n'en restait pas moins que lors de discussion de ce genre, je devenais le bras droit de Tony, silencieuse et attentive, pour intervenir en cas de besoin, Dane et son Beretta en couverture. Je les rejoins quelques minutes plus tard, le temps pour moi de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue.

* * *

Ils nous attendaient dans une grande salle qui devait servir de réfectoire ou bien de salle des visites. Je n'étais pas coutumière de ce genre d'endroit, je ne pouvais en être sûr. Tout le monde était réuni et discutait joyeusement. Enfin quand je dis tout le monde… aucun des membres du groupe de Rick n'y participait. Seul notre groupe, se sentant en complète sécurité, se laissait aller à échanger. Le groupe de Rick se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Ils avaient tous des airs différents sur le visage, passant de l'indifférence à la méfiance sans oublier le mécontentement. Si c'était le sentiment le plus négatif qu'ils éprouvaient envers nous alors, tout n'était pas perdu pour que nous arrivions à cohabiter. Tony et Dane était assis face à Rick, un vieille homme et Daryl. Ils me tournaient le dos. Les autres n'étaient pas loin, mais ils n'étaient surement que des spectateurs et ne prendraient pas part à la discussion. Il ne me restait plus qu'à entrer dans l'arène.

-"Hey Mia !" Zack... Je lui fis un petit sourire de salutation mais ne m'arrêta pas de marcher pour autant. Cela ne le découragea pas. Il se leva pour me rejoindre. "Tu as trouvé où dormir ?" La question me déstabilisa une seconde mais je finis par lui répondre.

-"Oui, merci."

-"Ah, tant mieux." Je sentis une légère déception dans sa voix. Il passa devant moi arrêtant ma progression. Il n'avait jamais osé me parler avant. En tout cas, pas d'un autre sujet que sa fille. Même si je restais souvent près d'elle, nous n'échangions que rarement et uniquement des banalités. Je dois dire que son changement de comportement me laissait perplexe. J'espérais pour elle que Lee n'était pas allé lui insinuer quoi que ce soit pour qu'il agisse ainsi. "Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas surtout ! Je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider." Un grand sourire fendit son visage et il se poussa de mon chemin en écartant son bras. Etais-je passé dans une autre dimension ? Le si effacé et timide Zachary venait de me proposer son aide en cas de besoin ? Et il me draguait ouvertement ? La place que laissa son corps me dégagea la vue sur la table que je devais rejoindre. Tout le monde me fixait et cela me fit grimacer. Mon regard dévia sur Lee. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents… J'allais lui faire payer !

* * *

-"Désolé du retard." m'excusais-je en m'asseyant rapidement à la gauche de Tony.

-"C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, on n'est pas à 5 minutes près." me sourit Rick gentiment, sourire que je lui rendis. Il n'attendit pas plus et commença son discours, prenant un ton beaucoup plus solennel. "Vous connaissez déjà Daryl." nous acquiesçâmes de concert. "Je vous présente Hershel. Il est vétérinaire." Dane et Tony hochèrent la tête en signe de salut et je lui fis un sourire discret. "Je ne vais pas vous cacher que certaines personnes ne sont pas complètement convaincu quant au fait de vous accueillir ici." A cette phrase, mon regard alla naturellement à la rencontre de la personne que je croyais mise en cause. Son visage était complètement fermé et il ne lâchait pas Dane des yeux. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner qui n'était pas convaincu...

-"Je comprends" répondit Tony tranquillement.

-"Vous êtes nombreux et il est déjà difficile pour nous de subvenir à nos besoins, alors, tout ce monde en plus, cela risque d'être compliqué à long terme."

-"Nous ne resterons pas sans rien faire. Nous nous sommes débrouillés pour nourrir tout ce monde jusqu'ici. Nous ne comptions pas nous reposer sur vous pour quoi que ce soit. C'est déjà très honorable de votre part de partager votre toit avec nous."

-"Très bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre" dit-il en lançant un regard furtif vers son voisin qui n'échappa à personne. Il ne sembla aucunement s'en vexer et son regard se durci même encore.

Jusqu'ici, Hershel n'avait fait qu'écouter. Le son sa voix détacha mon regard de Daryl.

-"Quelqu'un ici a-t-il des compétences particulières qui pourraient nous être utile ?" Cette phrase était à double sens. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être réfractaire à notre présence, mais de nos jours, les gens arrivaient plutôt bien à feinter pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ensuite ils vous plantaient un coup dans le dos et vous laissaient crever sur le bord de la route. Bizarrement, Tony ne réagit pas mal à cette question et se contenta de répondre.

-"Dane et Liam sont des militaires. J'en ai été moi-même un. Lily est aide-soignante et secouriste dans son pays et Edward et Burt sont des chasseurs."

-"Vous avez de précieux atouts dans votre groupe" souris Hershel avec bienveillance.

-"Les autres n'en sont pas moins inutiles" répondit-il un petit peu trop sèchement. Tout le monde se tendit à sa phrase. En particulier Rick, Daryl et Dane.

-"Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire Tony. Je n'ai acquis aucunes capacités particulières dans mon ancien métier et pourtant Rick et Daryl ont bien vu de quoi j'étais capable dans la clairière. Ils n'ont pas du manquer de le raconter à Hershel." lançais-je en posant ma main sur son avant-bras. En fait, c'était lui que je devais apaiser la plupart du temps, pas les autres… "Nous avons effectivement eu la chance de nous retrouver avec des personnes dont les métiers étaient très utiles. " repris-je " Mais nous ne fermons la porte à personne pourvu qu'ils respectent les règles du groupe."

-"Qui sont ?" Daryl venait plus de grogner que parler. Son regard était tout aussi glaçant que celui qu'il lançait à Dane une seconde plus tôt.

-"Les mêmes que vous je suppose. Le partage, l'équité dans les tâches, la priorité de protéger les enfants. Les mêmes règles qui font encore de nous des humains. La loi du plus fort est bannie.

On ne se sert pas des plus faibles pour notre bon plaisir !" Je venais de finir sur un ton acerbe, et pourtant personne ne réagit comme lors de la réflexion de Tony. Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre. Il se contentait de me fixer arborant un air contrarié. _*Je t'emmerde mon p'tit !*_ Rick reprit la parole.

-"Une dernière chose. Ici c'est moi qui commande !" Qu'est-ce que… ? Je restais bouche bée face au ton qu'il venait d'employer. Ou était passé le Rick aux allures avenantes et au sourire engageant ? Il avait était tranchant. La tension remonta d'un cran et je n'étais même pas sûr de vouloir réfréner qui que ce soit face à ce qu'il venait de nous balancer en pleine figure.

-"Je peux comprendre qu'il y ai des règles à respecter, mais je ne vous connais pas et je ne vous fais pas confiance. Je ne vous laisserez prendre aucunes décisions à notre place dans un premier temps. " _*Tout le temps oui !*_ Tony venait de lui répondre et son ton à lui me désarçonna encore plus. Il n'était pas du tout sur la défensive. Qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ?

-"C'est une condition non négociable" Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dire quoi que ce soit et pourtant mon cerveau tournait à toute allure. Pourquoi nous avez-t-il amené ici pour ensuite nous imposer ça ? C'était quoi ce traquenard !? Pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ? Pourquoi Tony se montrait si conciliant ? D'autres personnes avaient déjà essayé de nous soumettre, pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas comme il avait déjà pu le faire ? "Vous êtes ici principalement parce que vous avez des enfants avec vous"

-"C'est une blague !" Je ne voulais pas le dire à haute voix, je ne pensais même pas l'avoir fait, mais quand tout le monde se retourna vers moi, je sus que cela avait été le cas. Ok ! Lancé pour lancé autant continuer. "On vous a sauvez les miches dans la clairière et c'est comme ça que vous réagissez ?"

-"Si vous ne nous aviez pas empêché de fuir en premier lieu, vous n'auriez pas eu à le faire"

-"C'est une blague !" J'étais en mode répétition. Je n'en croyais toujours pas mes oreilles. Je leur avais laissé le choix de partir, et c'est comme ça qu'il comptait nous traiter ! "J'hallucine ! On s'en va !" dis-je en me levant brutalement.

-"Calmez-vous" J'entendis à peine la voix d'Hershel qui essayait d'apaiser les tensions alors que la colère bourdonnait à mes oreilles. Dane se leva tout aussi vite que moi et Daryl suivit le mouvement. Rick et Tony restèrent sagement assis.

-"Vous n'irez nul part à cette heure-ci" assena Rick. J'avais déjà fait deux pas en sens inverse et sa phrase me stoppa net.

-"Vous allez nous empêcher de partir aussi maintenant sous prétexte des enfants ? " Éructais-je en me redirigeant vers la table à grand pas. "On a très bien réussi à les protéger jusque-là. On n'a certainement pas besoin de vous pour survivre. Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez !" Criais-je. Mon éclat de voix amena le silence dans la pièce. Tout le monde nous fixait, attendant la suite. "On se dirigeait vers un endroit sûr avant que vous nous tombiez dessus. J'aurais pu vous tuer sans réfléchir ! Au lieu de ça, je vous ai laissé la possibilité de partir et c'est comme ça que vous nous remerciez ? Allez au diable avec votre proposition ! Je préfère encore me faire déchiqueter par des affamés plutôt de subir votre mégalomanie !"

-"C'est ici" dit Tony.

-"Quoi ?" continuais-je de crier tout en me tournant vers lui.

-"L'endroit où nous allions. C'est ici."

-"On est arrivé il y a moins d'une semaine" fini de me dire Rick. Je me rassis aussitôt, abasourdi par cette révélation.

-"C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils nous ont proposé de venir" me dit Tony. C'était donc ça la raison de sa passivité. Pourquoi personne n'avait pris le temps de me le dire... Comment voulait-il que je négocie avec eux en cas de problème, si je n'avais pas toutes les variables en mains... Et puis c'était quoi cette façon de faire ? Tout leur groupe accepté de se faire diriger par le bout du nez sans rien dire ? Mon regard passa sur chacun des membres. Il y avait une femme enceinte et un enfant d'à peu près l'âge de Jackson, un homme de couleur, une femme aux cheveux courts grisonnants, une ado aux cheveux blonds, une jeune femme et un asiatique. Ils étaient tous crispés, la mère protégeant son fils de ses bras. En y regardant de plus près, le petit garçon ne semblait pas crispé. Il avait juste l'air intrigué.

Tony était calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Bien sûr que nous avions besoin de cet abri. Au vu du nombre de personnes qui composait notre groupe, nous ne pouvions pas nous contenter d'une maison. Mais est-ce que cela voulait forcément dire que nous serions obligés de nous en remettre à des inconnus pour ça ?

-"Votons" répondis-je d'une voix atone.

-"Elle n'a pas tort" Cette voix me fit tressaillir de la tête aux pieds. Bien que froide, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais sans qu'il n'y ait aucun accent cinglant ou méprisant.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" lança Rick à présent déstabiliser.

-"Elle aurait pu nous tuer."

-"Tu la tenais en joue toi aussi."

-"Elle aurait quand même pu." Je tournais la tête dans sa direction et rencontra ses yeux, surprise par son affirmation. J'aurais eu le temps de tuer Rick, mais j'aurais grandement eu du mal à esquiver la flèche qui m'était destinée… Pourquoi prenait-il mon parti ?

-"Tu remets en doute notre accord ?" Il détourna le regard sur Rick et haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Sa réaction me fit froncer les sourcils. Je n'y comprenais vraiment rien…

-"Les choses changent Rick" répondit doucement Hershel. "Laissons-leur une chance" Il semblait ébranlé au plus profond de lui-même et ce constat me fit grimacer. Sa réaction allait être décisive.

S'il pétait un plomb et revendiquait son autorité coûte que coûte, nous saurions que nous n'avions rien à faire ici. Si au contraire, il se laissait convaincre, la cohabitation serait possible. Difficile après ce qui venait de se passer, mais possible.

-"Rick" appela Hershel. Ce dernier finit par hocher la tête positivement et j'entendis plusieurs soupirs de soulagement venant des miens. Le silence s'étira et perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas

Emily s'approcher de nous. Elle fit le tour de la table et vint tendre une fleur à Rick. Elle sortait d'où cette gamine ? Pourquoi Zack ne l'avait pas gardé près de lui. Elle lui sourit avec le plus candide des sourires et dès qu'il eut récupéré son cadeau, elle se précipita dans mes bras, enfouissant sa tête contre mon ventre. Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle soulagé que Rick n'est pas mal réagit. Si des deux, il avait été celui que je trouvais le plus avenant, je me demandais à quoi je devais m'attendre avec Daryl.

* * *

Rick s'en alla, très vite rejoins par la femme enceinte. Hershel nous présenta le reste de leur groupe et nous faisions la même chose avec le nôtre. Tout se passa bien. Nous faisions connaissance avec ces gens qui avait eu la gentillesse de nous accueillir. Quoi que j'en doutais un peu maintenant... Avaient-ils vraiment eu leur mot dire ?

La fatigue se rappela bien vite à moi et je me retirais rapidement, m'excusant auprès de nos hôtes. Le coup de sang de tout à l'heure avait finis d'épuiser le peu de force que j'avais repris plus tôt. Je me demandais bien s'ils me laisseraient entreprendre un marathon de sommeil les jours prochains. C'est en trainant des pieds que je fis le chemin vers ma nouvelle chambre pour m'y enfermer le plus longtemps possible.

Je ne me réveillai que le lendemain matin. Il semblait être encore tôt au vue de la clarté du ciel. Je me mis en quête des douches. Elles nous avaient été montrées la veille lors de notre arrivée.

Ça allait surement me prendre un petit moment avant de retrouver le chemin. Cette prison était immense et il y avait un dédale de couloirs impressionnant, impossible à mémoriser en si peu de temps.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure je finis par tomber dessus. Elles étaient désertes. Rapidement déshabillé, je me glissai sous le jet d'eau tiède salvateur. J'en soupirais d'aise. Presque deux semaines sans avoir pu prendre de véritable douche. J'étais au paradis. Puisque personne n'était encore debout, je profitais du calme et utilisa plus d'eau que nécessaire. C'était trop bon !

Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes à me nettoyer minutieusement, je sortis enfin et ne vis toujours personne à l'horizon. Tant mieux. J'allais surement faire en sorte de venir tous les jours à cette heure-ci pour profiter du calme avant d'affronter la journée et tout le brouhaha qui allait avec. Je me regardais dans le miroir plutôt satisfaite d'enfin revoir la vrai couleur de ma peau. Sur ce, je pris la direction de la sortie, empli d'un regain d'énergie. Rick nous avait laissé une chance et Daryl avait même soutenu mon argument. S'ils s'étaient laissé convaincre, il ne tenait qu'à nous de leur prouver à tous que nous étions digne de confiance et que l'on pouvait leur apporter quelques choses.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je me rendis dans la salle commune ou j'espérais trouver quelqu'un pour qu'il m'indique quoi faire pour le petit déjeuner. Mais au détour d'un couloir, je failli me prendre quelqu'un en pleine figure.

-"Désolé ! J'avais la tête ailleurs." souriais-je penaude.

-"Hum."

-"Toi aussi tu profites du calme avant la tempête ?" Deuxième tentative.

-"Ouai" Pas concluante du tout…

-"Tu sais pour hier... je… je suis désolé. Je me suis sentie piégée. Je ne voulais pas remettre ta place en question..."

-"C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait."

-"Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas compris ce changement de comportement. Tu n'avais pas l'air de faire partie de ces mecs qui oppressent les gens. Je te pensais réglo de ce côté-là. C'est ce que tu nous a montré dans la clairière."

-"Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers mois…"

-"Rick… Même si on n'a pas vécu ces derniers mois ensemble, on les a vécus quand même et on est aussi tombé sur des types qui nous voulaient du mal. On a du se défendre nous aussi… Les revirements de situation soudaine, ce n'est jamais bon et c'est ce que tu as fait."

-"Je ne fais que protéger ma famille."

-"Moi aussi…" Il soupira fortement en se passant une main sur le visage. "Je suis désolé. Je m'excuserais devant tout le monde si tu y tiens."

-"Ce n'est pas ça" répondit-il, sa voix oscillant entre l'agacement et l'impuissance. "C'est ton comportement qui m'a convaincu de vous proposer de venir. En plus des enfants bien évidemment. La conversation que j'ai eue avec Tony a fini de me persuader. J'ai vu dans la cohésion de votre groupe le reflet du notre. J'ai… Vous êtes nombreux. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'une fois que nous serons en confiance, vous ne nous éliminerais pas ?"

-"On n'est pas comme ça, je t'assure. Bon, c'est sûr, je peux dire n'importe quoi maintenant pour essayer de te convaincre, mais ce n'est pas ta place que je remettais en cause tout à l'heure, vraiment. Tony a le dernier mot dans notre groupe, mais tout le monde a le droit d'émettre ses idées. Tout ce qu'on demande, c'est de ne pas être envoyer en pâture aux affamés sans en avoir été informé avant." souriais-je. Et enfin je vis l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas encore un sourire franc, mais c'était un bon début. "Bon, je te laisse profiter du calme. A plus tard" lançais-je en posant rapidement une main sur son bras et en le dépassant.

* * *

 _POV Rick_

Étonnante ! C'est l'adjectif qui n'arrêtait pas de trotter dans ma tête lorsque je pensais à elle. Aussi bien dans la clairière que hier soir et maintenant avec cette discussion. J'avais vu en premier lieu un recule et un sang-froid qui m'avait impressionné. Hier soir était réapparu l'insoumise et sauvage battante qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans la mêlée de rôdeurs pour nous protéger. Et maintenant une femme mâture capable de s'excuser sans que son égo, que je soupçonnais imposant, ne l'en empêche. Étonnante, moi-même n'étant absolument pas prêt à faire un pas vers elle après ce qu'elle avait provoqué la veille. J'avais préféré la dénigrer et la maudire toute la nuit plutôt que de me remettre en question. Cette gamine venait de me foutre une claque en pleine gueule et j'avais souris en plus. Une douche froide allait me remettre les idées en place.

* * *

 _POV Mia_

C'est sans surprise que je trouvais Carol aux cuisines préparant déjà diverses denrées. Elle était seule et chantonnait. Je m'en voulais un peu de l'interrompre mais je voulais l'aider, elle me pardonnerait surement.

-"Bonjour"

-"Oh ! Bonjour Mia !" me dit-elle joyeusement "Bien dormi ?"

-"Merveilleusement bien merci. Et toi ?"

-"Oh tu sais, Hershel ronfle un peu alors je me suis lever plus tôt pour venir préparer le petit déjeuner" rit-elle. Je l'accompagnais.

-"Je peux t'aider ?" demandais-je.

-"Avec plaisir. Avec tout le monde qui ne pas tarder à arriver, j'aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main. Peux-tu prendre les conserves qu'il y a derrière toi s'il et plait ?"

-"Pas de problème !" Je mis la main à la pâte et à quatre mains, 30 minutes plus tard le tout fut complètement prêt.

-"On va transporter tout ça dans la salle commune, viens" Un plateau dans chaque main, nous fîmes quelques aller-retour pour tout apporter sur un grand buffet fait de tréteau et d'une planche.

-"Qui s'occupe de ça chez vous ?"

-"Et bien principalement Dina, Sydney et Brandy. Les enfants aussi adorent faire de jolies assiettes." souriais-je me rappelant une fois au Emily et Jack avaient ruiné quelques boites de sauce tomate sur la tête de Sydney. "Et de jolie dégâts parfois. Je peux te poser une question ?"

-"Oui vas-y, je t'en prie."

-"Es-tu d'accords avec le fait que nous vivions avec vous ?" Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise, mais rapidement de la compréhension la remplaça.

-"Rick ne nous a rien imposé. Enfin, en quelques sortes puisqu'il vous à ramener ici sans nous demander. Mais nous en avons parlé et nous sommes tous d'accords pour que vous restiez."

-"D'accord. Je ne voudrais pas que notre nombre vous ait contraint à accepter. Nous partirons si c'est ce que vous souhaitez."

-"Ne t'en fais pas Mia. Hier tu as très bien réagis et tu as prouvé que vous étiez des gens bien." Tout en parlant, nous nous dirigions vers la salle commune avec les derniers plateaux et nous eûmes la surprise de voir que nous n'étions pas les seuls à nous être levé à l'aube. Rick et Daryl étaient en train de manger à une table et Tony et Joe se servaient au buffet.

-"Bonjour tout le monde !" Dit Carol. Tous lui répondirent de la même façon.

-"Salut gamine."

-"Salut Tony, Joe !" Nous déposâmes les derniers plats et Carol partie rapidement rejoindre ses deux amis nous laissant seul.

-"Bien dormi ?"

-"Yep et vous ?"

-"Aussi." répondirent-ils en cœur m'arrachant un petit sourire.

-"Tu as prévu d'aller récupérer le camion quand ?"

-"Et bien, je me disais qu'avec le merveilleux éclat que tu as fait hier, se serai bien que tu leur en parles. Ca apaiserait les tensions." J'haussais un sourcil sarcastique et lui répondis.

-"J'ai discuté avec Rick pendant que tu bavais encore sur ton coussin et tout est ok. Mais je peux quand même le faire si tu veux."

-"C'est pas vrai !?" s'exclama-t-il "Tu as réussi à mettre de côté ton égo ?" rit-il.

-"Très drôle." marmonnais-je.

-"Vas-y, on te rejoint." Ils gloussaient encore entre eux lorsque je pris la direction des tables.

* * *

-"Bonjour. Je peux me joindre à vous ?" Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils tournèrent la tête de concert en ma direction. Daryl continuait de mastiquer ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et au bout d'interminables secondes, Rick finit par m'inviter à m'asseoir en face de lui. Je pris donc place à bonne distance du ruminant. Il s'était de tout de manière replongé dans son assiette et ne faisait plus attention à nous.

-"Bien dormi ?" demandais-je pour essayer d'engager la conversation.

-"Pas vraiment." répondit-il. Lui au moins il me répondit... Ok. Peut-être que tout n'était pas régler finalement.

-"Je voulais te parler de quelque chose." Il lança un regard incertain à Daryl qui ne capta rien du tout. Sans son aval, et avant que les choses ne prennent une tournure que je ne voulais pas, je continuai à parler. "On est parti en voiture de là où nous étions, mais on est tombé en panne d'essence à deux jours de marche de la clairière. On a pris le maximum de choses avec nous mais on a dû laisser un camion remplis de nourriture. On l'a dissimulé au maximum, mais il ne faudrait pas tarder à aller le récupérer. N'importe qui pourrait passer par là et avec un peu d'essence, se faire la malle avec. Tony l'a marqué. Nous pourrions aller le récupérer si vous êtes d'accord ?" Daryl avait relevé la tête et ils se fixaient silencieusement. Rick finit par hocher la tête dans ma direction.

-"On va en discuter."

Je ne pus cacher ma surprise. En discuter ? Il me congédiait là ? Je devais juste garder mon calme et me mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose.

-"Ok" C'est tout ce que je réussis à dire sans que ma voix ne prenne des accents non voulus. Je me levai immédiatement après, un peu raide, et partit rejoindre Tony et Joe qui se dirigeaient vers nous.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" me dit ce dernier les sourcils froncés.

-"Ils en discutent entre eux" lançais-je à la volée, les dépassants pour me trouver une autre table. Ils firent demi-tour et se joignirent à moi.

-"Ça va ?" demanda Tony

-"Si tu veux savoir si je n'ai pas fait de bêtises, et bien non. Je suis partie avant."

-"Très bien." Il affichait un air satisfait et cela me révolta.

-"Tu ne peux pas.." m'exclamais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.

-»Tais-toi !" grogna-t-il "On en parlera plus tard." Je soupirais de dépit. Mon éclat de voix, aussi court fut-il, attira leur regard soupçonneux. Ce que j'avais envie de leur en coller une à chacun. Je pensais avoir été clair et avenante avec lui. Le rameau que je venais de lui tendre était plus qu'énorme. Pourquoi se bornait-il à jouer à la figure d'autorité intraitable alors qu'on leur offrait tout ce qu'on avait sur un plateau ?

L'atmosphère se détendit, et moi avec, lorsque le plus gros de la troupe entra joyeusement dans la salle commune. Il s'était tous mêlé les uns aux autres, par âge pour la plupart. Je vis Emily pendu à la main de Carl, qui lui, pas déranger pour un sous, parlait avec Jackson de je ne sais quoi.

-"Yayaaaa !" cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle me vit, s'élançant dans mes bras. Je la réceptionnais sans problème sur mes jambes.

-"Tu as bien dormi, ma p'tite fée des bois ?"

-"Uiii. Et je suis plus une fée, j'suis une princesse minnant."

-"Ah bon ? Et comment ça se fait ?"

-"Parce que j'ai trouvé mon prince charmant !" s'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse. "C'est Carl. Il est d'accord je lui ai demandé !" rajouta-t-elle précipitamment devant mes yeux surpris. Ce dernier entendit son nom et se retourna vers nous. Il me lança un mince sourire auquel je lui répondis.

-"Ce sera princesse alors !" Il nous rejoignit sous nos regards étonnés. Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, donnant même un jus de fruit et une pomme à Emily. Son père ne mit pas longtemps à se lever et à se diriger vers nous, provoquant un soupir d'agacement de la part de son fils.

-"C'est d'accords !" J'étais perdue. Parlait-il à son fils pour lui donner l'autorisation de rester avec nous, ou me parlait-il à moi concernant la proposition que je lui avais faite. "Nous vous fournirons l'essence dont vous avez besoin. Si ça te va, toi et Daryl partirait demain à l'aube après avoir vu avec Tony pour les détails." Ce dernier se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui tendit sa main, le poussant même à la prendre en attrapant son bras.

-"Merci." Cette scène me fit sourire. Enfin, c'est plutôt Tony et la joie que je voyais sur son visage qui provoqua mon sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu rayonner comme ça, pour ne pas dire jamais. Et s'il me restait encore quelques tensions dans les épaules, elles disparurent complètement. Je cru même voir les traits du visage de Rick se détendre un peu face à l'air réjouit de Tony. Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi.

-"C'est bon pour moi." lui souriais-je. Je revis le même petit sourire auquel j'avais eu droit plus tôt ce matin et je m'en réjouis d'autant plus. J'en oubliais complètement la teneur de la proposition qu'il venait de faire. Daryl et moi, seul, pendant toute une journée...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Merci encore pour vos vues ! Je cesserais jamais de le faire et de vous dire que ça me motive encore plus pour continuer à publier :) !**

 **Pas de blabla du tout aujourd'hui, je vous laisse profiter !**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture :) !**

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Il y avait deux hommes qui fouillaient l'arrière du camion. Celui à l'extérieur réceptionnait ce que l'autre lui envoyer. Il y avait de tout et il faisait un tri. Nous n'avions qu'à attendre qu'ils partent et nous pourrions filer. Nous étions bien à 50 mètres d'eux, dissimulé par l'arbre derrière lequel Daryl m'avait entraîné. Ils ne nous restaient qu'à attendre. Mais aussi proche de lui, l'attente se faisait plutôt longue. Il se tenait derrière moi et son souffle frapper ma nuque à intervalle régulier. Je n'y comprenais rien. Je n'en avais même pas parlé à Lee, elle se serait précipité sur lui et aurait tout fait pour nous mettre ensemble à la manière d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Elle l'aurait surement répété à Liam et lui, au contraire, se serait empressé de tout gâcher. Cela aurait foutu une sacré merde à peine 4 jours après notre arrivée. J'essayais de rester concentré sur les deux hommes, mais mon imagination prit le dessus.

Il rapprocherait son corps du mien et je pourrais sentir sa chaleur m'atteindre sans même qu'il me touche. En dégageant ma nuque, il finirait d'anéantir les quelques centimètres qui nous séparait encore. Sa main glisserait de mon cou à ma main en passant par mon épaule. Une caresse aussi douce que dévastatrice pour mon pauvre cœur. Et toutes ses promesses murmuraient au creux de mon oreille entrecoupaient de baisers faisant frissonner ma peau d'anticipation. Sa main abandonnerait la mienne pour passer sur ma cuisse et la saisir au détour d'un gémissement. Je n'aurais qu'à me retourner et elle viendrait rejoindre ma gorge et irait bien vite dessiner la courbe de mon sein. Il collerait durement son corps au mien, nous plaquant contre l'arbre qui nous dissimulait. Son évidente envie de moi me ferait gémir de bonheur lorsqu'elle entrerait en contact avec le point le plus chaud de mon corps. Mais ce gémissement serait bien vite étouffé lorsque ses lèvres entreraient en collision avec les miennes, détruisant les dernières barrières que je m'évertuais à garder.

-"Ils ont bientôt finis" murmura-t-il, coupant court à toutes mes élucubrations.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal, d'autant que toute cette scène restait imprimée sur mes rétines. Par réflexe, je serrai les cuisses pour essayer d'atténuer la chaleur qui grossissait dans mon bas ventre. C'était un besoin primal et je pourrais bien l'assouvir autrement. Quelque chose en lui stimulait la partie désinhibé de mon cerveau et je devais très rapidement trouver un moyen d'y palier sinon cette situation allait finir par me rendre folle et adultérine.

Je me remis à les observer mettre dans leur sacs, les denrées et divers objets qu'ils avaient sélectionné quand un sac en particulier attira mon attention. Un sac rouge, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, à l'exception d'une chose : Il contenait tout notre stock de médicaments. Lily devait le prendre... Il fallait que je le récupère, mais comment les convaincre de me le laisser ? Daryl du sentir mon agitation.

-"Qu'est qui se passe ?"

-"Il nous faut ce sac."

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Il est plein de médocs."

-"Ils ne nous le donneront pas."

-"Je sais. Reste ici" Il se saisit de mon bras.

-"Non ! Tant pis pour les médocs, on en trouvera d'autres. Ils ont laissé bien assez de choses comme ça." Je me dégageai de sa prise

-"Il nous les faut !"

-"Pourquoi ?" C'était ridicule. Si je lui disais, il allait me prendre pour une folle et c'est ce que j'étais pour réagir de cette façon. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-"Si tu m'aides à les récupérer je te le dirais."

-"Je ne vais pas crever pour un sac de médocs surement périmé juste parce que tu me promets une explication dont je me fous royalement. Tu restes là, un point c'est tout !" me balança-t-il en rattrapant mon bras pour me coller à lui.

J'allais l'envoyer boulet, promis j'allais le faire, mais trois hommes surgir de l'autre côté de la route. Nous nous figeâmes de concert, nous collant encore plus l'un à l'autre tout en s'abaissant sans faire de bruit. Nous n'y voyons plus très bien, mais leurs voix s'élevèrent et rapidement trois d'entre eux furent à terre. Il ne restait plus qu'un homme de chaque groupe debout, se tenant en joue. La fin fut inéluctable et alors que les derniers coups de feu fusèrent, nous les vîmes s'écrouler tous deux sur le bitume. La chance, le destin ou dieu, je ne saurais quoi dire de plus à part merci pour ce concours de circonstances qui, en quelques secondes, venait de régler le désaccord que nous venions d'avoir.

-"On peut y aller à ton avis ?" Il ne me répondit pas de suite ce qui m'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui. Autant dire à me retrouver à 5 cm de son visage... "Daryl ?" Si proche et si loin, je m'obligea à fixer son regard. Il me fallait rester stoïque. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me jeter sur lui et céder à une pulsion que je savais regretter la seconde d'après. Je devais rester objective et me contrôler. Pour moi et pour Sam. Surtout pour Sam…

-"Hum ?" Il me dévisageait littéralement et scrupuleusement. J'avalais difficilement ma salive sous son regard perçant et son visage tendu.

-"Il n'y a plus de bruit. On y va ?" murmurais-je dans l'espoir de sortir de cette situation qui devenait gênante. Je me demandais encore combien de temps je pourrais résister.

-"Lève-toi" J'obéis immédiatement, trop contente qu'il me réponde et de pourvoir m'échapper, mettant fin à la lutte qui s'opérait en moi. 5 minutes plus tôt je rêvais d'un rapprochement et maintenant je voulais le fuir ! 5 minutes auparavant, les choses ne se passaient que dans ma tête, mais face à la réalité, il était évident que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais vraiment.

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

Cela m'étonna qu'elle n'ait opposé aucune résistance lorsque je l'avais entraîné derrière un arbre. Je pensais faire face à une forte résistance et même à ce qu'elle se révolte parce qu'ils la volaient, mais elle se contenta d'obéir et de rester sagement entre l'arbre et moi. Je pu l'observer à loisir et cela me renvoya quelques jours plus tôt lors de notre rencontre.

Mon premier sentiment à son égard avait été la colère. Me faire surprendre par une minette m'avait rendu fou de rage. J'étais un chasseur, mais trop pris dans notre fuite, je n'avais plus du tout penser à observer notre environnement pour que rien d'autre que les rôdeurs à nos trousses ne soient une menace. Et elle avait surgi de nulle part, menaçante et déterminer. Elle aurait pu nous tuer. Ce que j'avais dit à Rick lors de leur dispute était vrai. Elle aurait pu nous tuer sans que nous comprenions d'où cela venait. Ils nous avaient vu venir bien avant qu'ils nous tombent dessus et nous menace ouvertement. Mais cette colère avait vite été remplacé par de l'étonnement. Elle m'avait impressionné bien malgré moi, même si je refusais complètement de me l'admettre.

Et puis elle m'était tombée dans les bras, littéralement. Je n'en avais franchement pas fait plus cas sur le coup. Je m'étais instinctivement élancé pour lui éviter la chute. Ça avait été plus un réflexe qu'une réelle envie de l'empêcher de se fracasser la tête sur le sol. Et si je m'étais senti humilié lorsque tout le monde s'était marré en voyant notre position, faisant revenir la colère au grand galop, la ramener vers moi et la sentir si proche avait éveillé un sentiment que je croyais depuis longtemps révolue. Je me sentais serein. C'était bête et complètement insensé, mais ça avait été le cas pendant les quelques secondes ou elle était resté dans mes bras silencieuse et surement gêné. C'est ce que je ressentais encore maintenant, même avec le danger alentour que représentaient ces hommes et c'est surement pour cela que j'étais intervenu en sa faveur auprès de Rick.

Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, les relevant seulement du côté gauche. J'avais pu aisément observer son profil, son cou et ses épaules dénudés sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres en attendant que ces deux types aient terminé de faire leur petit marché. Je me surpris à vouloir passer ma main dans les quelques mèches qui se perdait loin des autres.

Elle avait retrouvé une allure plus humaine depuis qu'ils se trouvaient avec nous à l'abri de la prison. Et maintenant, en plus de la sérénité qu'elle m'inspirait, je sentais quelques choses remuer désagréablement en moi, me poussant parfois à la regarder sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Imprévisible comme elle pouvait l'être, je la sentis s'agiter pour je ne sais quelle raison. Tout à coup, cela ne lui convenait plus d'attendre que le danger soit éloigné, elle s'était mis en tête de récupérer à tout pris un sac de médicaments. Nous en avions quelques peu avant leur arrivé et ils avaient partagé leur stock avec nous. Bien sûr qu'en avoir un peu plus ne serait pas de refus, mais cela n'en valait pas la peine. Après un court échange agité, d'autres hommes se joignirent aux premiers et je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir au moins retardé sa lubie de les interrompre car leur conversation s'envenima rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Instinctivement je la rapprochais de moi au maximum, finalement soulagé que ces hommes aient débarqué et l'ait dissuadé de se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour un stupide sac rempli de médocs.

Encore une fois elle m'obéit et s'accroupit avec moi sans protestation. Je posais un genou à terre pour garder l'équilibre et repartir facilement s'il fallait battre en retraite. A l'aide de sa main elle s'appuya sur mon genou et regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant nos yeux. Ça aurait aussi était mon cas, si sa personne n'avait pas plus trouvé grâce aux miens. Elle était encore plus près de moi que tout à l'heure et je me pus m'empêcher de la détailler plus avant. Malgré les lourdes boucles brunes qui s'étalaient dans son dos, tout un tas de frisottis les accompagnaient donnant à l'ensemble un aspect négligé. Sa peau était pâle, moucheté tantôt par des taches de rousseurs tantôt par des marques. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron commun, mais ils avaient la particularité d'être très expressifs lorsqu'elle le voulait. Son nez se recourbait légèrement vers la fin, et en suivant cette courbe, on finissait pas tomber sur une paire de lèvres bien dessinées. Si elle avait quelque chose pour elle c'était bien ça. Et encore lorsqu'elle restait closes. Car il y avait le revers de la médaille. Elle m'inspirait tout autant la sérénité que le chaos. Elle arrivait, en quelques secondes, à déchainer ce qu'il y avait de plus bas en moi.

-"On peut y aller à ton avis ?" Le son de sa voix atteint mes oreilles mais pas mon cerveau, trop pris dans mon observation. Son visage était tendu et ses yeux exprimaient de l'anxiété. Elle se remit à parler et cette fois les mots prirent un véritable sens.

-"Lève-toi" Ma voix avait claqué malgré moi, mais elle m'obéit sans plus attendre, reculant de deux pas rapidement.

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Au volant de la voiture, je regardais rapidement le camion blanc me suivre. Mais mon attention dériva rapidement sur Lily et sur le sac qui gisait sur le siège passager. A quel moment s'était on vraiment perdu ?

Pourquoi à chaque dispute, on ne se retrouvait plus comme avant ? J'avais essayé de lui en parlait. Malgré cela, tout ce que je voyais de plus en plus, c'était une greluche gloussante prête à tout pour que son Liam n'ait de problème avec personne. Au lieu de nous serrer les coudes, nous nous tirions dans les pattes. Je pouvais encore gérer ça. Je savais pertinemment que c'était lui le fond du problème et que ma meilleure amie était encore quelque part, mais là, elle venait de passer un cap et moi aussi. Le trajet fut sans encombre. Je descendis du camion en agrippant le sac et partis avec détermination trouver Lily. Je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps. Elle se trouvait dans la salle commune en train de parler avec Liam, Dane et Dany. Arrivé devant la table, je lui balançai le sac sous le nez sans rien dire. Son regard perdu s'alterna entre mon visage et l'objet. Liam ne broncha pas et Dane grimaça. C'est à lui que je m'étais confié quand on était revenu avec ce sac. Il savait très bien ce que cela impliquait.

-"Tu l'as trouvé ou ? Je n'arrivais plus à mettre la main dessus."

-"Dans le camion."

-"J'étais persuadé de l'avoir pris."

-"Pour quelqu'un dont la vie peut dépendre de ce sac, je te trouve bien peu attentive. Tu attends peut être que quelqu'un d'autre meurt pour toi, pour enfin redescendre sur terre ?"

-"Non, je…" Elle s'interrompit toute seule et tourna la tête vers son copain.

-»Amène-toi !" Je ne voulais pas exploser devant les autres. Le groupe de Rick semblait tellement plus en harmonie que nous, que je ne voulais que nos différents passés puissent les amener à penser que nous étions instables. J'arrachais le sac de ses mains et elle me suivit sans protester jusqu'à sa cellule.

-"Explique !"

-"Je sais pas ! Je pensais l'avoir pris je te jure !"

-"Tu pourrais mourir sans ça et on a failli le perdre parce qu'il y avait déjà des personnes qui fouillaient le camion. J'allais mettre une fois encore ma vie en danger pour toi et celle de Daryl aussi ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang !? Tu n'es pas comme ça, je le sais. Reprends-toi !"

-"Je n'ai rien. Ça peut arriver d'oublier ! Excuse-moi de ne pas être parfaite comme toi !" me répondit-elle sarcastique.

-"Tu te fou de moi ! Tu réagis comme une gamine !" J'hallucinais complètement et cela me mis encore plus hors de moi. "Simon est mort pour ça et toi tu te vexes !" hurlais-je. "Arrête de te comporter comme une pauvre fille !"

-"C'est de ta faute s'il est mort !" me lança-t-elle en pleine figure.

-"C'est toi qui pense ça ou c'est Liam ?" Cette question l'a désarçonna juste assez pour la faire taire. "Ton comportement doit changer ou tu ne survivra pas bien longtemps et malgré ta connerie, je ne veux pas que tu meurs." Même si j'avais réussi à lui répondre du tac o tac, sa phrase m'avait profondément atteinte. Je ne m'attardais pas plus, ne supportant plus de devoir me battre 3 fois sur 4 lorsque nous étions ensemble.

* * *

"Qui est Simon ?" J'étais monté sur le toit histoire d'avoir la paix et de ne voir personne. Je me trimballais toujours avec le sac rouge dans les mains. Assise sur le parapet, je ne pris même

pas la peine de me retourner reconnaissant facilement sa voix, même si je n'étais pas habitué à l'entendre sans accent méprisant ou colérique. Je ne lui répondis pas et il finit quand même par venir s'assoir à côté de moi, me tendant une bouteille d'alcool. A l'odeur, il s'agissait surement de whiskey ou de cognac et cela me provoqua un haut le cœur. Je lui pris tout de même des mains et la porta à ma bouche sans plus réfléchir. Le liquide me brula la gorge me déclenchant une quinte de toux.

-"C'est dégelasse !" finissais-je par lui dire.

-"Pourquoi tu bois si tu n'aimes pas ? J'haussais les épaules pour la forme.

-"J'en avais besoin" Il me reprit la bouteille des mains et en bu une grosse gorgée sans sourciller. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et renifla un bon coup avant de cracher dans le vide. "Charmant" lançais-je en un demi-sourire.

-"J'en avais besoin" me répondit-il. Je ne pus empêcher un éclat de rire de sortir de ma bouche, et m'étrangla bien vite lorsque je vis un mince sourire se dessiner sur la sienne. Un sourire en coin qui me chavira le cœur. "Ça va ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

-"Oui ça va" J'essayais de me recomposer un visage qui ne le laisserait pas lire en moi facilement. Il attendit quelques minutes, alternant entre gorgée de whiskey et taff de cigarette. Il m'en offrit d'ailleurs une sans que j'aie à quémander.

-"Alors ? Qui est Simon ?"

-"Tu nous a entendu ?"

-"C'était difficile de ne pas le faire"

-"Je m'en doute.." soupirais-je "Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?"

-"La curiosité. Tu étais prête à prendre de gros risques pour ce sac."

-"C'est débile. Et je me rends compte maintenant que j'aurais dû t'écouter, mais c'était plus fort que moi"

-"Raconte. J'te dirais si c'est vraiment débile ou pas"

-"Ça l'est, je préfères pas…" Il haussa un sourcil agacé que je tourne autour du pot. Dans un soupir, je finis par céder à sa requête. "Simon était un gosse de 16 ans complètement transis d'amour pour Lily. Il était sans cesse après elle à s'assurer de son confort quotidien. On trouvait ça mignon au début, mais on a très vite compris que ça allait plus loin qu'un simple coup de cœur. Il s'est mis en danger inutilement, c'est ce qui a tiré la sonnette d'alarme. Lee a mis les points sur les i avec lui. Il l'a plutôt bien pris. S'il ne la collait plus ouvertement, je le voyais encore mettre de côté certaines choses qu'il savait lui plaire. Il ne les lui donnait même pas, mais il les garder précieusement juste au cas où elle en aurait besoin.

Surement pour se poser en grand sauveur le moment venu. Un jour, elle est tombée malade et il a fallu aller chercher des médicaments. Evidemment il a été l'un des premiers à se porter volontaire pour l'aider. On n'empêche personne de participer aux expéditions, mais pour une fois on aurait dû. J'aurais dû l'en empêcher, mais en même temps, je comprenais ce qui le poussait à tout faire pour la sauver, même à risquer sa vie. Il est mort bêtement. Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Il me tendait le sac à bout de bras. C'est la dernière image que j'ai de lui. Il était en train de se faire bouffer et il pensait encore à ce que les médicaments puissent arriver jusqu'à Lee. Il est mort pour elle. Respecter ce qu'il a fait en prenant soin de ce sac c'est la moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire."

-"C'est pas débile. Mais t'aurais pas dû foncer sans réfléchir."

-"Hum" Je lui pris des mains la bouteille et en bu une autre gorgée. C'était encore plus affreux que la première, mais je n'avais plus envie de penser à rien et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'un petit peu d'alcool dans le sang.

-"Hey ! Tu gâches une bonne bouteille j'te f'rais dire !" Je me forçais à en avaler une autre avant de la lui retendre.

-"Désolé. Je me dis qu'un petit peu de laisser aller se soir ça me ferais du bien." J'enchaînais avec un taff de cigarette. Le liquide me brûlait encore un peu la trachée, mais il répandait aussi une douce chaleur dans mon estomac. Encore quelques-unes et avec mon ventre vide, je pourrais planer juste ce qu'il fallait.

-"Hors d'question de t'trainer jusqu'à ta cellule quand tu s'ras ronde comme une pelle. Tu dormiras là où tu t'seras écroulée."

-"Sympa" grommelais-je en détournant le regard. Le silence se fit quelques instants et après avoir fortement soupiré, je vis la bouteille apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Je n'en pris que trois gorgées supplémentaires et la lui repassa. L'effet se diffusa petit à petit anesthésiant mes membres et entourant mon cerveau d'un doux coton. Je sentais le poids du quotidien s'envoler bien loin de mes principales préoccupations, laissant place à un sourire satisfait sur mon visage.

-"Tu t'sens bien ?" Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même. Sa voix était aussi apaisante que le silence et le moment n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait. Le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière l'horizon, mais ses derniers rayons nous éclairaient encore, colorant l'atmosphère d'un voile indigo empli de mystère. J'ouvris les yeux observant les bois qui entouraient la prison. La visibilité se réduisait à vue d'œil et l'angoissante noirceur allait bientôt prendre le dessus. Mais à cet instant précis cela n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais en sécurité, et même les grognements des affamés agglutinaient contre les grilles ne pourraient perturber ce sentiment.

-"Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas sentis aussi bien" soufflais-je tout bas.

-"T'en veux encore ?" Je me tournais vers lui mon sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres.

-"Non. Tout est parfait, je te remercie." Il n'insista pas et nous partîmes dans un grand débat sur le nom que nous donnions aux revenants. L'alcool m'était complètement monté à la tête. La douce torpeur du début fit place à l'euphorie, et c'est sur un bête pierre feuille ciseaux que j'avais initiés que je dus m'engager à ne plus les appeler affamés mais rôdeurs. Il me demanda aussi ce que nous faisions ici avant que ceci n'éclate. Même si elle était ponctuée de blanc, la conversation n'en était pas moins agréable. Nous apprenions à nous connaitre, même s'il me faisait plus parler qu'autre chose. La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'un premier bâillement se fit entendre.

-"On devrait aller s'coucher." me dit-il. Je n'en n'avais pas envie mais il fallait s'y résoudre.

-"Je suis bien d'accord." répondis-je en baillant une deuxième fois. Mes pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol mais je réussis quand même à me les emmêler et bascula en arrière. "Je crois que tu avais raison. Je vais dormir là je m'écroule" rigolais-je de ma propre bêtise. J'entendis un petit rire discret suivre ma phrase. Il était toujours assis sur le parapet le buste tournait vers moi.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je relevai le haut de mon corps rapidement, attrapant son t-shirt et le fit tomber à mes côtés dans un éclat de rire. Après avoir pesté comme quoi j'étais folle pendant quelques secondes, il finit par se taire. Le ciel noir d'encre nous faisait face avec sa myriade de constellations.

-"Tu connais bien les étoiles ?"

-"Je chasses depuis que je suis gosse." C'était surement un oui.

-"Un point positif de plus dans cet apocalypse. On aurait jamais pu voir un tel ciel avec toutes les lumières parasites."

-"C'est que tu ne connaissais pas les bons endroits."

-"Pour tout dire, je déteste les bestioles qui grouillent partout dans la nature, ça me donne la chair de poule. Je suis une citadine pure et dure, j'aime le confort."

-"Tu sais pas c'que tu veux."

-"C'est vrai. C'est tout le paradoxe de l'être humain non ?"

-"J'me suis jamais emmerder avec ça."

-"Ah oui ? Avant que les morts se relèvent tu savais exactement qui tu étais et ce que tu voulais de la vie ?"

-"Non." avoua-t-il à mi mot au bout d'un petit moment.

-"La fin du monde aura au moins eu le mérite de nous faire revenir aux choses essentiels et primordiales" baillais-je une fois encore "Bonne nuit Dixon." dis-je en me relevant rapidement sur mes pieds "et merci pour cette soirée" rajoutais-je en lui souriant. Il était resté allongé mais je le discernais à peine.

-"Pas d'quoi" me répondit-il "Bonne nuit à toi aussi."

A peine 6 jours que nous étions arrivés ici et il s'était passé beaucoup plus de choses que lors des 3 derniers mois. Je ne voulais définitivement pas m'éloigner de Lily, mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire et passer l'éponge sur ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ce sac et son histoire avait une grande portée symbolique. Liam était un poison qui s'insinuait petit à petit en elle et je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter ça. Quant à la soirée que je venais de passer !? Elle était hors du temps et tout simplement parfaite. L'envie irrépressible et bestiale de ne faire qu'un avec lui ne s'était pas manifesté. J'aurais pu m'en réjouir et penser que j'en avais fini avec ça, mais malgré l'état brumeux de mon cerveau, je ne pus empêcher la conclusion de s'imposer à elle-même. Il m'inspirait plus qu'une simple pulsion. Il m'inspirait...

-"Ou étais-tu ?" Je me retournais pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix.

-"Sur le toit"

-"Tu recommences à t'isoler ?"

-"Désolé de vous décevoir Mr Dane, mais je n'étais pas seule." répondis-je d'un ton badin "Daryl était avec moi." Il fit de gros yeux étonné. "Quoi ?"

-"Tu as passé la soirée avec lui ?" Il se décolla de la grille sur laquelle il était accoudé et s'avança vers moi. "Tu as bu en plus ?" dit-il en reniflant l'air autour de mon visage. Cela me fit rire.

-"Tout à fait ! Et je dois dire que ça m'as fait du bien !" lâchais-je dans un grand soupir de satisfaction.

-"Tu ne l'as pas envoyé chier ?"

-"Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?" demandais-je, vraiment intrigué qu'il puisse me faire cette remarque.

-"Peut-être parce que tu le connais à peine et que quand tu te prends la tête avec Lily, personne ne peut t'approcher ! Mais enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien hein !" J'haussais les épaules avant de lui répondre.

-"On m'a demandé de lâcher de prise. Vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre parce que je vous écoutes pour une fois."

-"C'est vrai." conclut-il "Mia ?"

-"Hum ?"

-"S'il se passait quelque chose tu me le dirais pas vrai ?"

-"Oui, bien sûr ! On est ami non ?!"

-"Je te sens différente depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Rien de grave n'est arrivé sans que tu ne juges bon de m'en avertir pas vrai ?"

-"Non, rien de grave." lui souriais-je "Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop." Je posais une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras.

-"Donc, il s'est quand même passé quelque chose ?"

-"Je crois que oui" je repris bien vite, voyant qu'il allait me couper la parole "Je préfère être sur avant de t'en parler." Il prit un air contrit quelques secondes et finit par soupirais, résigné.

-"Ok. J'attendrais." dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. "Je suis content que tu ne te renfermes plus sur toi-même" Je resserrais son étreinte.

-"Je dois avouer que vous aviez raison. Ça me fait du bien."

* * *

 _POV Liam_

J'avais retrouvé Lee en pleure dans notre cellule. Cette garce lui avait encore miné le morale et réduit à néant tous mes efforts pour lui faire oublier notre quotidien. Je l'avais cherché une bonne partie de la soirée pour la remettre en place, mais ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. En retournant à ma cellule, je vis au loin le type à l'arbalète, Dixon, fixer quelque chose de l'autre côté du bloc. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, ce n'était pas son bloc. Me dissimulant encore plus dans l'ombre, j'observais la scène en silence. Mon intuition paya, car je vis Dane et Mia discutaient ensemble. C'était ça qui accaparait toute son attention. On n'entendait rien de ce qu'ils se disaient, mais comme à leur habitude, ils étaient plus proches que deux personnes devraient l'être.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, Lily m'ayant déjà parlé à maintes reprises de Sam. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter de sa bonne foi. C'était impossible de rester aussi droite qu'elle le prétendait. Ils finirent par se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Dixon tiqua. Une seconde plus tard, il sortit en trombe. Quelque chose se tramait entre eux et j'avais une vague idée de quoi. Il venait de me servir sa tête sur un plateau et je m'en réjouissais d'avance. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur son compte. Elle allait payer pour le mal qu'elle lui faisait !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoila ! Désolé pour le retard ... :s**

 **Merci à Tendevils pour ses reviews ;) et merci pour toutes vos vues !**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire :p, elle m'aura causé bien des tourments en tout cas ^^ ! Le chapitre est plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner XD !**

 **Sur ce.. Bonne Lecture :) !**

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je pensais que l'alcool m'aiderait mais ça avait été tout le contraire, me gardant éveiller à ressasser l'instant de sa mort. J'étais hantée par cette paire d'yeux exorbitée et par ce cri à déchirer les entrailles. Je lui avais tendu la main mais n'avait pas été assez rapide pour le rattraper. Tout ce que j'avais remonté c'était ce satané sac rouge.

Liam m'avait rapidement sorti de ma torpeur et en me l'arrachant, il m'avait ramené à la réalité et à l'urgence de la situation. Jamais je n'oublierais cet instant et ce sac était un constant rappel de mon échec. Ce sac bénit pour l'une et maudit pour l'autre. Un léger bruit me fit relever la tête. J'aperçu le rideau de la cellule de Dane bouger. Il était devenu mon soutien et une épaule réconfortante sur laquelle s'appuyer. J'abusais. Je ne lui avais pourtant jamais fermé la porte en cas de problème, mais il s'avérait que j'avais bien plus besoin de lui que l'inverse. Je me forçais à rester en place et à ne pas aller le déranger dès le réveil, mais j'avais attendu ce moment toute la nuit, alors seulement une minute après avoir pris la décision de ne pas le rejoindre, je me relevais d'un bloc et fonça dans sa chambre.

* * *

 _POV Liam_

-"Comment tu te sens ma belle ?"

-"Ça va.." Elle avait les traits tirés. Je ne la croyais pas une seconde. Je l'avais laissé dormir plus longtemps, elle en avait besoin pour récupérer. Elle était si fragile et tellement forte. Cette fille me fascinait depuis le premier jour où je l'avais rencontré. Elle était mon tout et cela avait été une évidence pour moi. "Tu n'es pas allé chercher Mia pas vrai ?" Elle me connaissait trop bien aussi. "Liam.., je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire. J'irais discuter avec elle tout à l'heure. Tu sais très bien que nos disputes ne durent jamais longtemps..." souffla-t-elle de dépit. "Je sais que tu essaies de m'aider, mais je ne penses pas qu'avec elle cela améliore les choses." Elle était trop mignonne à râler à moitié dans le coltard. Cela me fit sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne s'est rien passé. Je l'ai trouvé, mais elle n'était pas seule." Elle me regarda avec grande interrogation. Mia et les mots "pas seule" ne faisait absolument pas bon ménage. Elle ne se mêlait vraiment aux gens qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Ce qui faisait d'elle à mes yeux une hypocrite et une profiteuse. Elle cachait juste bien son jeu. "Je l'ai vu très proche de Dane hier soir."

-"Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais. Sam ..."

-"Tu sais ce que j'en penses."

-"Tu as tort. Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi aussi et je n'ai aucune envie de ré avoir cette discussion."

-"Très bien. Tu ne me crois pas pour Dane, soit. Mais je penses qu'elle a une nouvelle cible."

-"Liam, s'i.."

-"Non ! Ecoutes moi jusqu'au bout. Elle a passé la soirée avec le chasseur et il est venue la rejoindre dans le bloc cette nuit."

-"Quoi ?" Elle se redressa sur une main, m'obligeant à reculer un peu pour ne pas loucher en la regardant.

-"Elle a passé la soirée avec le chasseur et..."

-"J'ai compris Liam !" s'exclama-t-elle "Tu es sur de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit ?"

-"Parce qu'elle veut que tout le monde pense que c'est une fille droite et pleine de principes alors que c'est faux !"

-"Elle est pleine de principes. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle a toujours refusé de tuer qui que ce soit !"

-"Elle n'a peut-être pas appuyé sur la gâchette, mais elle n'en était pas moins d'accord. C'est ça qui fait d'elle une hypocrite." Je la sentis se tendre. Il fallait que je l'a joue plus fine si je ne voulais pas me mettre ma copine à dos et atteindre mon but. "Ecoute, J'essaie juste de te dire que le monde a changé et elle aussi. Elle tente de maintenir ce qu'elle était, avec Sam et son refus d'être approchée par qui que ce soit, mais..."

-"Elle l'aime. Elle l'aime plus que tout. Tu sais ce qui les lie. Tu sais très bien que c'est possible d'aimer aussi fort ! Ils sont fiancés bon sang ! Je n'aurais pas dû la pousser dans ses retranchements avec Zack."

-"Mais je la vois Lily. Je l'ai vu se rapprocher de Dane un peu plus chaque jour. Elle se voile la face et ça retombe sur toi quand tu le lui fais remarquer. Tu ne peux pas le nier ! Tu as trouvé ça bizarre toi aussi ! Et ce type hier soir ?! Il les a vus ensemble et il est partie sans demander son reste. Il venait pour quelque chose de précis et même lui a compris ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il n'était pas là pour rien, surtout à cette heure de la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait. Il venait pour elle. Je sais que c'est ta meilleure amie, mais il faut que tu ouvres les yeux mon cœur ! Je t'en prie ne te laisse pas détruire. Ne te laisse pas faire."

-"Qu'est-ce que.. Je ne me laisse pas faire ! Et hier, elle avait raison. Si je suis dans cet état, c'est parce que j'ai rêvé de Simon toute la nuit."

-"Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

-"C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais merci de dire ça et d'être là." Elle se recoucha en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Un léger froissement, inaudible pour celui qui n'aurait pas tendu l'oreiller, arriva jusqu'à moi. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour tenter de récupérer le maximum de sommeil, je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur mes lèvres. Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation un million de fois déjà, mais cette fois-ci, j'étais sûr de ne pas avoir eu que Lily comme auditoire.

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Je m'étais trompé. Il était encore endormi quand j'arrivais au pied de son lit. Je mentirais si je disais ne pas avoir pensé rejoindre une autre personne à ce moment-là... Sa présence m'avait fait énormément de bien hier soir. J'avais tout oublié l'espace de quelques heures. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de rajouter encore plus de doutes à ceux que j'avais déjà en tête. C'était pourtant ce dont j'avais envie. J'étais complètement perdue. Je pensais tout et son contraire en quelques minutes seulement. Je virais à la névrose et cela ne pouvait pas avoir sa place dans notre quotidien. Dane se retourna dans le lit, me laissant une place bien assez grande pour que je puisse me glisser à ses côtés.

-"Hum ?"

-"C'est moi." murmurais-je le plus bas possible.

-"Ca va ?" souffla-t-il complètement dans les vapes.

-"Oui." Il ouvrit ses bras et je m'y blottis avec soulagement, fermant les yeux et calant ma respiration sur la sienne pour essayer de trouver enfin le sommeil.

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

Son départ ramena le calme sur la prison contrairement à ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Elle n'était pas la chieuse que je pensais et le paradoxe concernant ce qu'elle déclenchait chez moi s'était un peu réduit. Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à me décider à aller me coucher à mon tour. La nuit était douce et, l'alcool aidant, je sentais une légère euphorie courir dans mes veines.

J'étais pourtant plus qu'habitué à boire, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie comme ça. En général, je passais de sobre à complètement bourré sans passer par toutes les effets intermédiaires. Je ne voyais aucunes utilités à être euphorique. Cet état-là, c'était pour les nanas.

Mes pas me portèrent d'eux-mêmes vers le bloc ou elle logeait. Je grognais de mécontentement. Il n'y avait que les gonzesses pour réagir de cette manière. Je savais qu'elle avait pris ses quartiers dans le poste de garde et mon visage se releva instinctivement dans cette direction. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur ce que je vis. Elle était encore debout et enlaçait étroitement la baraque au Berretta. Quoi de plus normal après tout ! Il était jeune, fort et plutôt pas mal selon l'avis que je pouvais en avoir. Elle trouvait certainement plus son compte avec un mec dans son genre, qu'avec une loque comme moi, bien trop vieux pour intéresser sa jeunesse. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais là de tout de manière ? Je m'étais imaginé quoi au juste ? Elle s'était confié uniquement parce qu'elle avait trop bu, surement pas pour une raison obscure que je n'arrivais même pas à nommer. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con ! Je perdais la tête ou quoi ?

J'étais venue pour m'assurer qu'elle était arrivée jusqu'à sa chambre sans problèmes et uniquement pour cette raison ! Les vertiges qui troublaient ma vue n'était dû qu'à la gnôle de mauvaise qualité que nous avions partagé. J'avais pourtant l'impression de jouer à pile ou face depuis qu'elle était arrivée. La pièce avait été lancée à la seconde où mes bras l'avaient entouré, me laissant le souffle coupé depuis. Le hasard venait de rendre son verdict et la pièce était retombée du mauvais côté. La colère l'emportait sur la sérénité et je me refusais à faire face à ses causes.

J'avais mal dormi, j'étais de mauvaise humeur, et le temps était pourri. Tout pour en rajouter une couche ! Chaque matin je faisais une ronde. Je passais l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la prison au peigne fin pour être sûr que tout était en place et que personne ne manquait. J'aimais avoir le contrôle sur mon environnement. Je savais m'adapter, mais si je restais à un endroit pendant un moment, je devais connaitre toutes mes options de sorties. J'hésitais un instant avant de passer le pas de la porte de son bloc, mais me repris très vite. Peu importe la soirée d'hier, tout devait redevenir normal. Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement et franchement, je n'avais aucuns efforts particuliers à faire pour me comporter avec elle comme je le faisais depuis le début. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu mais rien que le fait de l'imaginer devant moi décuplait ma mauvaise humeur. Des voix s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité du premier étage. Je fis sans m'en préoccuper dans un premier temps, me concentrant plutôt sur les différents points que je devais vérifier. Seulement, lorsque je finis par passer devant la dite cellule, la conversation me paralysa dans la seconde.

Sa meilleure amie et son mec parlait d'elle, confirmant ce que j'avais vu hier soir. Ma colère augmenta d'un cran lorsque je réalisais que dans le brouillard de ma connerie nocturne, je n'avais pas capté que je n'étais pas seul à les observer. Maudite femelle ! Elle envahissait mon cerveau et je me retrouvais à la merci de n'importe qui et n'importe quoi ! J'enrageai de faire ce constat. C'était arrivé à chaque fois qu'elle avait été dans les parages. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça ! Je voulais partir pour laisser exploser toute cette rage en moi, mais je fis tout le contraire, tendant encore plus l'oreille vers la conversation.

Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé hier soir. Il se passait bien quelque chose entre elle et le militaire et cela intensifia encore ma colère. La conversation partait dans tous les sens, et même si je savais de qui ils parlaient, j'avais franchement du mal à suivre, tant les noms s'enchaînaient sans plus d'information. Dane ? Zack ? Sam ? Fiancés ? Mon sang quitta mon corps le temps pour mon cœur de louper un battement. Je me sentais pris au piège. Comme après une traque, courte mais intense, je sentais le filet se resserrer autour de mon cou. Elle nous avait montré ce que nous voulions voir pour pouvoir survivre et je m'étais laissé berner. Si sa tactique était de s'infiltrer dans la tête de ses cibles pour leur retourner le cerveau, elle ne m'aurait pas ! Rick trouvait que mes rondes quotidiennes perdaient de leur utilité. Pourtant aucunes d'entre elles ne m'avaient été plus bénéfique que celle-ci. Le loup était dans la bergerie et j'allais faire en sorte de le traquer et de le débusquer. Elle serait exposée aux yeux de tous et elle devrait répondre de ces actes passés qui avait surement entraîné la mort de certain... J'en connaissais déjà un qui en avait fait les frais. Simon n'avait pas eu de chance en se retrouvant entre elle et son objectif. Sa jolie histoire ne tenait plus la route avec ce que je venais d'entendre.

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Le temps était morose aujourd'hui. Il était en parfaite adéquation avec l'ambiance du réfectoire. Tout le monde semblait bouger au ralenti, les yeux encore plein de sommeil et les muscles peinant à obéir à leur propriétaire. Aucune conversation ne prenait le pas sur une autre en vocalise, il n'y avait que des chuchotements qui ajoutaient au malaise déjà ambiant. Pour couronner le tout, à peine avais-je posé un pied dans la salle, que toutes les conversations s'étaient stoppées et les regards avait convergé dans notre direction à Dane et moi. Ce dernier avait posé une main réconfortante sur mon épaule en se rapprochant de moi.

-"Ils doivent encore s'habituer à votre couple dysfonctionnel Mia. N'y prête pas attention." me chuchota-t-il. Il intima une légère pression, m'obligeant à marcher vers le buffet. Je me laissais guider, ne voulant pas commencer à protester si tôt et dans l'état de fatigue dans lequel je me trouvais.

La nourriture me tendait les bras mais rien ne me faisait envie. Dane me mit une boite de conserve de force dans les mains et continua de me diriger comme un pantin jusqu'à une table excentrée des autres. Les conversations avaient déjà reprises, mais quelques personnes continuaient à me fixer sans relâche. Rick, Tony, Daryl, Lily, Liam, même Carol, Maggie et Glenn. Je gardais la tête baissée sur mes fruits au sirop qui flottaient lamentablement dans leur jus. Je détestais les pèches en plus.

-" _Est ce qu'on peut se voir ?_ " Elle me parla dans notre langue maternelle. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire la veille et je n'y avais même pas pensé. Cela aurait surement atténué le malaise de ce matin avec tout le monde. Mes yeux se détachèrent de l'inintéressante moitié de pèche macérée pour se poser sur elle. Elle tenta un petit sourire.

-"Ok" Je pris appui de mes bras sur la table pour m'aider à me relever et extraire mes jambes prisent entre la table et le banc fixé au sol. Je ne bougeai pas plus, attendant qu'elle le fasse la première. Elle choisit le toit comme destination et nous passâmes un moment à contempler le ciel gris sans qu'aucun mots ne soient prononcés.

-" _Je suis désolé_."

-" _Moi aussi_."

-" _Est ce que tu me pardonnes ?_ " Je soupirais de dépit, baissant la tête dans les épaules et triturant mes doigts.

-" _Dis-moi pourquoi je ferais ça ?_ "

-" _Parce que toi et moi on est amie._ "

-" _Je suis pas sûr que ça suffise encore._ " J'avais l'impression de m'ouvrir la poitrine à la petite cuillère et de m'arracher le cœur à mains nues.

-" _Tu te souviens de Julien ?_ "

-" _Comment est-ce que je pourrais l'oublier celui-là. Il a essayé de lever la main sur toi._ "

-" _Ouai. Difficile d'oublier c'est vrai._ " ricana-t-elle

-" _Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir ?_ "

-" _Il ne t'aimait pas vraiment._ " J'écarquillais les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que Monsieur pète un plomb et tente de lui en coller une, il me semblait pourtant que nous nous entendions plutôt bien.

" _Ouai, je sais, ça doit t'étonner_ " dit-elle dans un petit rire. " _Mais c'était le cas. Toi et moi on a une relation très particulière et difficilement compréhensible pour les autres._ "

-" _Bastien la concevait très bien et Sam aussi. Il n'y a que les cons avec lesquels on est sortie qui avait du mal à l'appréhender._ " grognais-je. Elle soupira brièvement et repris son discours.

-" _Toujours est-il, que chaque moment que je passais avec toi, ils les méprisaient et il n'a jamais cessé de me le répéter. Il a été mon premier. Je l'aimais et il aura toujours une place spéciale pour moi, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aura plus d'importance que toi._ "

-" _Lily, je..._ " Je me stoppais net, sentant que ma voix allée prendre des accents qui n'engageaient en rien une réconciliation. Je soufflais un bon coup pour faire redescendre l'adrénaline dans mes veines. " _Ok. Tu seras toujours spéciale pour moi aussi Sweety, mais je ne te demande pas de me faire passer avant l'homme que tu aimes et avec qui tu veux faire ta vie. Tu peux aimer le plus gros connard de la planète que je m'en balance et que, pour toi, je ferais l'effort de m'entendre avec lui. Là n'est pas le problème._ "

-" _Je pensais que.._ "

-" _Bien sûr que c'est le cas. Vous me soulez à glousser comme des dindes._ " souriais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se mit à rire et m'attrapa une main qu'elle serra. " _J'en ai pas finis, te réjouis pas encore._ " rajoutais-je. Cela n'empêcha pas son sourire de persister.

-" _Vas-y !_ "

-" _En gros, je peux accepter le plus gros des cons pour ta pomme, mais voir qu'à son contact, tu te deviens débile, ça j'ai définitivement du mal._ "

-" _Je pensais vraiment l'avoir pris avec moi._ " L'atmosphère se tendit une seconde et ma main écrasa ses doigts. Elle serra tout aussi fort que moi " _Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas ta faute tu sais ? J'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère._ "

-" _Ouai. Ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir responsable quand même._ "

-" _Imagine comment je me sens alors. Il est mort pour moi... Il était si jeune..._ " Enfin, je retrouvais la personne avec laquelle tout était évident. Enfin je revoyais Lee, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, sans que plane l'ombre de Liam.

-" _Viens là._ " Je la serrais dans mes bras le plus fort que je pus et je l'entendis verser quelques larmes et ne pus restreindre les miennes. Nous finîmes par nous détacher l'une de l'autre dans un piteux état.

-" _Faudrait peut être qu'on arrête de chialer pour une oui ou pour un non. Ça devient gênant à force._ " lança-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tout en essuyant ses larmes. Je ris au travers des miennes et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. " _Une dernière chose._ "

-" _Ouai ?_ "

-" _Tu comptais me dire quand que tu en pinçais pour le chasseur ?!_ "

-" _Pardon ?!_ " Elle avait un sourire de conspiratrice sur le visage.

-" _Ouai, ouai, ouai_ " rajouta-t-elle en bougeant exagérément ses sourcils de haut en bas. " _Je sais de source sûre que tu as passé la soirée seule avec lui._ "

-" _Si c'est ça qui te fait dire que j'en pince pour lui, alors j'en pince pour Dane et Tony aussi._ " Garder mon calme et faire mon possible pour ne plus sentir mes joues chauffer à blanc était la meilleure tactique que je pouvais adopter pour qu'elle me lâche avec cette idée. J'étais trop perdue de ce côté-là pour lui en parler. Elle s'en serait réjouis, mais justement. Son engouement causerait beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'autre chose.

-" _Justement, tu as vue Dane aussi hier soir et vous avez fait un câlin !_ "

-" _T'es malade !_ _Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ?_ "

-" _Pas du tout. Mais j'ai des petits oiseaux qui viennent chanter à mon oreille_ "

-" _Tu es folle. Je ne m'envoie pas Dane et encore moins Daryl._ "

-" _Est ce qu'il te plait au moins ?_ "

-" _Lily_ " soupirais-je, agacée.

-" _Alleezzz ! Dis m'en juste un peu plus, s'il te plait !_ " Son comportement me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

-" _On s'entend bien, c'est tout. On a les mêmes priorités quant à la survie du groupe. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et ça me va._ "

-" _Tu ne me dis toujours pas ce que je veux savoir !_ " rechigna-t-elle " _Ce n'est pas parce que tu regardes le menu que tu vas forcément consommer tu sais ?_ "

-" _Tu n'es qu'une sale commère Lily Beauchamps !_ "

-" _Et toi une sale cachottière Mia Duval !_ " Nous continuâmes de nous chambrer tout le reste du retour vers la salle commune au grès de nos piques et de nos éclats de rire. Cela faisait un bien fou de se retrouver enfin. Nous aurions encore des hauts et des bas, mais seul l'instant présent comptait.

* * *

Nous avions rejoint une salle quasiment vide à l'exception de Dane et Liam assit à une table discutant tranquillement. Les deux nous lancèrent un sourire lorsque nous arrivâmes en riant. Personne ne nous avait donné d'instructions pour le moment, alors nous restâmes à discuter tous les quatre. Liam ne parlait pas souvent, mais ses interventions restaient dans le ton léger de la conversation.

1 heure environ s'écoula, et durant ce laps de temps, quelques personnes passèrent par le réfectoire sans s'y attarder vraiment. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations et ils nous faudrait bientôt en faire de même et surement rattraper l'heure que tout le monde s'entendait à nous accorder. Une alarme résonna dans tous le bâtiment nous faisant tous sursauter, et regarder dans tous les sens pour trouver la source de ce vacarme. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans cette foutue prison ?! On se précipita dans le couloir pour trouver quelqu'un mais un bruit familier et redouté nous fit nous arrêter dans notre course. Nous n'avions pas nos armes sur nous. Enfin, nous n'avions gardé qu'un flingue chacun, mais cela ne suffirait pas à combattre la masse que nous entendions. Et cette alarme qui hurlait toujours ! Elle allait en rameuter encore plus que ceux qui trainaient déjà autour des grilles.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" lança Lily

-"On ne peut rien faire avec ce qu'on a ! Il faut rebrousser chemin, trouver quelqu'un et à défaut trouver d'autres armes." lui répondit Dane. "Allez on y va !" Nous repartîmes en sens inverse rejoignant l'extérieur. Dane s'arrêta brusquement après avoir ouvert la porte et nous nous rentrâmes tous dedans encore lancer dans notre course. La cour principale était envahie et les personnes s'y trouvant combattaient déjà les rôdeurs. Comme nous, ils n'avaient qu'une arme sur eux et ils tentaient de se frayer un chemin à travers les cadavres ambulants.

Dégainant à notre tour, nous rejoignîmes la mêlée pour leur apporter de l'aide. Beth et Hershel arrivèrent à se mettre à l'abri, mais Maggie, Lorie et Carl se trouvèrent de l'autre côté

Du côté ou nous étions arrivé.. Du côté ou les rôdeurs avaient réussi à entrer dans le bâtiment...

-"Maggie non !" criais-je. Mais le son de ma voix se perdit dans les coups de feu. Le groupe qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la prison était en train d'arriver pour nous prêter main forte.

-"Ou sont les autres ?" Nous demanda Tony quand il arriva à notre hauteur.

-"On a croisé personne en arrivant ! Ils doivent être dans le bloc, dans les cellules." lui répondis-je

-"Vous ne savez pas ?!"

-"Non ! On a voulu y aller mais des geeks ont réussi à entrer je ne sais comment, ils nous barraient la route !" lança Dane.

-"On se débarrasse d'eux et ensuite on entre !"

-"Carl, Lorie et Maggie sont entrés par là ou nous sommes arrivés ! Il faut les aider aussi !"

-"On finit ici Mia, on ira après ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sauront se débrouiller !"

Cela dura une éternité. Je n'étais tellement pas concentré que Dane me sauva la mise deux fois, me reprenant pas la même.

-"Concentre-toi ! Merde Mia !"

-"Je fais de mon mieux !"

-"Au plus vite on aura fini, au plus vite on pourra allez les aider." Ils avaient raison, je le savais. Mais une fois encore, lorsque j'avais une idée en tête, il m'était difficile de penser à autre chose. Je dus me faire violence, et lorsque nous vîmes que les quelques rôdeurs restant pouvait être géré par Rick et les autres, nous nous élançâmes à travers les couloirs de la prison.

Ils n'en restaient plus beaucoup à l'intérieur et nous n'en rencontrâmes que quelques-uns dans les couloirs, avant de tomber sur tout le groupe. Je cherchais immédiatement Emilie et elle débarqua en courant dans mes bras. Elle pleurait, je me mis à pleurer aussi, de soulagement. Je l'embrassais sur le crâne, et me détacha d'elle.

-"Tu restes bien avec tout le monde d'accord. Il faut que j'aille aider les autres maintenant." Je vis la panique et la peine sur son visage. "Je reviens ne t'en fais pas." Je fis demi-tour, vérifiant combien de balles il me restait... 3... Putain ! Je rebroussais chemin, me jetant sur Joe. "J'ai besoin de ta machette s'il te plait !" Dane m'entendit et se dirigea vers nous.

-"Je viens avec toi."

-"Si tu veux, mais j'ai besoin d'une arme."

-"Tiens prends la, j'ai mon couteau." Répondit Joe.

-"Merci." Dane donna ces dernières directives et me rejoignit en courant. Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs, tuant les retardataires. Il y en avait plus que dans l'aile ou nous logions, et je ne pouvais pas crier pour localiser les trois manquants, au risque de tous les rameuter dans notre direction et de nous retrouver coincé. Sans l'être physiquement, je me sentais tout de même coincé, ne pouvant pas agir au mieux pour sauver tout le monde. Au bout d'un moment, le silence se fit. Plus de grognement ou bien d'alarme tonitruante. Nous pûmes commencer à ouvrir les différentes portes pour les trouver, mais nous ne trouvions personnes. Je commençais à connaitre les différents chemins qui bordaient nos blocs et au plus nous avancions, au plus je savais que nous allions bientôt rejoindre le hall et la sortie. Pourquoi ne les trouvions nous pas !? J'en devenais folle, répétant sans cesse leur prénom, ma voix ressemblant plus à une plainte qu'à un appel. Inéluctablement, nous arrivâmes dans le hall et, constatant qu'ils n'y étaient pas non plus, nous primes les escaliers pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

Le soleil m'aveugla lorsque j'ouvris la porte et je dus porter ma main devant mes yeux pour réajuster ma vue plus en douceur. Une plainte attira mon attention, suivit de déchirants sanglots. A mesure que je descendais vers la cour, je vis Rick allongé par Terre, Carl la tête baissée et Maggie tenant un nouveau-né dans ses bras, pleurant aussi à chaudes larmes. Hershel, Daryl et Beth assistaient à la scène, tout aussi affligé, le calcul se faisant tout seul... L'accouchement s'était déclenché et Lorie n'avait pas survécu...

On ne pouvait pas dire que je les connaissais. En 6 jours j'avais eu le temps de parler à chacun d'eux et de voir qu'ils étaient tous des gens bien, mais, tout comme nous, ils étaient restés ensemble trop longtemps sans contact avec d'autres personnes. Et l'intégration se faisait petit à petit. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de ressentir une peine énorme pour la famille Grimes. Malgré le climat tendu que l'on remarquait sans peine entre Rick et Lorie, ils s'aimaient, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentait de perdre la personne à qui votre cœur appartient... Nous ne bougeâmes pas du bas des escaliers, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette situation.

* * *

Il ne pleura pas longtemps.. Il finit par se relever, ramasser la hache qui gisait proche de lui et partir en trombe à l'intérieur du bâtiment, nous bousculant au passage. Certains protestèrent, lui enjoignant de ne pas faire de bêtises qu'il pourrait regretter, mais il n'entendit rien, et personne n'osa le suivre. Il fallait nettoyer maintenant et s'occuper du bébé qui, malgré l'agitation ambiante restait calme dans les bras de Maggie. Notre groupe arriva enfin et Emilie revint dans mes bras dès qu'elle m'aperçut. Zack nous rejoignit et me pris dans ses bras aussi. Cela me gêna, d'autant que je sentis de suite un regard me brûler le dos.

-"Tu n'as rien ?"

-"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas." Je lui souris gêné qu'il soit aussi démonstratif, essayant de me détacher de lui, mais il n'était apparemment pas décidé à le faire.

-"Tu étais où bon sang !" Je fus surprise par le ton de sa phrase. Il était en colère et je fronçais les sourcils, mécontente qu'il me parle ainsi.

-"Dans le réfectoire." Il reprit sans que je ne lui demande rien.

-"On était dans le bloc. Quand on a entendu l'alarme, on a fait rentrer les gosses dans une cellule et on a attendu. Une vingtaine de rôdeurs ont débarqué mais on avait l'avantage de la porte pour les découper au fur et à mesure. On s'en ait pas trop mal sortie, tu aurais était fier de nous ! On a sauvé tout le monde !" me sourit-il. Il ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à la tension qui emplissait l'air lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Il s'exprimait avec entrain nous faisant remarquer.

-"Lori est morte Zack. Tout le monde n'a pas été sauvé..." Il se figea, réalisant le silence de mort qui avait accompagné ma phrase. Il tourna son visage horrifié vers nos spectateurs.

-"Désolé, je.." souffla-t-il. Je ne dis rien pour le réconforter ou le mettre moins mal à l'aise. J'embrassais Emy et la lui tendit.

-"Rentrez maintenant. On va nettoyer tout ça." Ils finirent tous par rentrer et je me dirigeai vers Tony qui parlait avec Daryl.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Ils se tournèrent vers moi, interrompant leur conversation. Daryl me toisait et cela me mit mal à l'aise. Tony finit par prendre la parole.

-"Apparemment, un des anciens locataires n'a pas apprécié d'être mis dehors après avoir tenté de tuer tout le monde. Rick l'a laissé au milieu d'une bande de rôdeurs, le croyant finit, mais il a réussit à survivre et il est revenu se venger. Il a attiré des rôdeurs par ici en tuant des animaux, et s'est assuré qu'ils entrent en déclenchant l'alarme."

-"Tous les autres sont mort ?"

-"Il y en a deux qui vivent avec nous." lança Daryl "Axel et Oscar."

-"Ils sont fiables ?"

-"Autant que vous." Qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? J'étais censé le prendre comment ça ? Oui, ils sont fiables, puisque je pense que vous êtes fiables ou son total inverse ? Connard ! Calme toi Mia, ne t'énerve pas. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

-"On commence par quoi ?" demanda Tony, pour couper court à tout débordement.

-"Une équipe à l'intérieur et l'autre à l'extérieur. Pas de pause temps qu'on a pas fini." Et il partit sans plus de cérémonie, nous laissant comme deux ronds de flan.

-"T'énerve pas d'accord ?" Je retenais mon souffle depuis qu'il m'avait balancé ça à la gueule. Je relâchais tout l'air inspiré pour tenter de ne pas exploser. "Ils viennent de perdre quelqu'un. C'est normal qu'ils réagissent mal. Surtout lui avec toi.."

-"Comment ça ?" Je me mis à paniquer. Je n'avais pas était aussi discrète que je le pensais.

-"J'ai des yeux et un cerveau en état de marche. Je vous vois tout le temps vous lancer des regards quand l'autre ne regarde pas. Je ne vois pas ce que vous attendait !"

-"C'est faux ! Il m'énerve ! Tu as bien vu la façon dont il m'a parlé. Je le regarde parce qu'il me traite comme de la merde et je ne fais que visualiser les différentes manières de le torturer pour qu'il la ferme enfin !" Il se mit à rire.

-"Ça fait un peu plus d'un an que je te connais et te côtoie quotidiennement. Je sais très bien qu'il y autre chose."

-"Je te rappel que.."

-"Sam, oui, je sais. Mais Sam est à des milliers de kilomètres et tu n'as aucuns moyens de savoir s'il est vivant et encore moins de le rejoindre. Si nous survivons assez longtemps pour voir le monde se rétablir. Ce qu'il se sera passait d'ici-là ne comptera pas si vous devez vraiment être ensemble. En attendant, ne gâche pas le reste de vie dont tu disposes, surtout depuis que sa longévité a considérablement diminué." Il partit lui aussi, me laissant seule dans la cour, avec encore plus de doutes et de questions. Si même lui arrivait à la même conclusion que Lee, j'avais du souci à me faire.

Daryl refit irruption, bardé d'un bidon d'essence et d'une paire de clef.

-"Qu'est-ce tu fais encore là ?" Il était agressif. Il ne parlait pas il aboyait littéralement. Je ne lui répondis pas trop pris dans mes pensées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comportait comme ça ?

Je pensais que la soirée aurait pu un petit peu arranger notre entente. C'est ce que j'avais cru ! Vraiment !

-"Je t'attendais." répondis-je platement. Je voulais le déstabiliser autant que je l'étais. Je vis de la surprise un quart de seconde dans ses yeux, bien vite remplacé par de la colère.

-"T'es assigné à l'intérieur, pas moi. Bouge maintenant !" Il s'était détourné de moi, ne faisant plus fit de ma présence. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, mon sang semblable à de la lave en fusion.

J'avais envie de lui faire du mal pour tout ce qu'il déclenchait avec une simple phrase ou juste un regard.

-"On ne trouve pas Carol et T-Dog !" s'exclama Maggie en déboulant à l'extérieur comme une furie. Son visage se peint de panique et de désarrois, faisant redescendre la colère immédiatement, apportant une tout autre sensation à l'intérieur de moi. Sa colère était clairement dirigée contre moi et je ne voyais pas du tout ce que j'avais pu faire pour la réveiller.

Ils partirent comme des balles à l'intérieur, me laissant une fois encore seule dans cette foutue cour. Je restais les bras ballants un moment, perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer en si peu de temps, par ses réactions, excessives et extrême. Je finis par prendre une grande inspiration pour essayer de tout évacuer, en vain. Il fallait que je m'occupe et, ça tombait bien..., il y avait de quoi faire... J'étais peut être assigné à l'intérieur, mais ça n'allait pas se faire tout seul ici et nous n'avions perdu aucun membre de notre groupe. Je retrouvais les clefs et le bidon d'essence là où ils les avaient posés avant de partir. Je pouvais bien faire ça pour eux, pour lui.. Carol semblait beaucoup compter du peu qu'il en avait laissé transparaître. Et c'est ses échanges silencieux mais complices qui me faisait changé d'avis.. et qui me touchait plus que nécessaire. J'y passais le reste de la journée, ne croisant d'ailleurs que la deuxième équipe qui nettoyait l'intérieur au point où nous jetions les cadavres pour les enterrer. Je mentais en disant que j'étais avec Daryl pour nettoyer et que pendant que je venais vider le camion, il continuait à rassembler les cadavres de la cour. Je soulevais un énième geek lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je ne fis pas attention à la personne qui venait d'arriver trop pris par l'effort.

-"Qu'est-ce que t'a fait ?" cria quelqu'un. Sous le coup de la surprise je lâchais le cadavre qui retomba mollement par terre. Merde ! "Descends de la tout de suite." Je me retrouvais tiré par le bras et entraîné vers le sol ou je faillis m'étaler.

-"Qu'est ce qui te prends !?" glapissais-je sur le coup "Arrête ça !" rajoutais-je en m'éloignant de lui. Il avança encore vers moi comme habité par le diable, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" demanda-t-il en désignant la cour de la main.

-"Pour t'aider ! Ne me touche pas !" Je le repoussais avant qu'il ne se saisisse une fois de plus de mon bras.

-"Tu peux pas t'en empêcher pas vrai ! Il faut que tu veuilles que toute l'attention soit sur toi ! Tu aimes ça pas vrai !?"

-"Quoi ?! Je voulais juste t'aider pour que tu puisses allé chercher Ca.." C'est en prononçant son nom que les paroles de Maggie me revinrent. "Est ce que Carol est.."

-"Non ! Je suis sûr que non !" Parler d'elle sembla le ramener sur terre, enfin, au moins le faire arrêter de me hurler dessus. Il était désemparé. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais pas les mots justes pour le soutenir dans sa douleur, alors je me contentais de l'approcher doucement pour ne pas le braquer. Il respirait durement et regardait dans le vide. Les pires scénarios devaient défiler dans sa tête. Il ne remarqua pas mon avancée et sursauta lorsque je lui effleurai la main, me lançant un regard perdu. Je la lui pris plus franchement cette fois-ci et à mon plus grand étonnement, il ne me repoussa pas. Après une seconde à reprendre ses esprits, il se ferma complètement et retira sa main de la mienne.

-"Je.."

-"C'est bon. Merci pour ça." marmonna-t-il en s'en allant. Je pouvais au moins me consoler en me disant qu'il avait quand même pris le temps de me remercier après avoir voulu m'emplâtrer mais bon, cela restait un merci. Je regardais le rôdeur qui m'avait échappé un peu plus tôt. Il était dans une position risible, les jambes rabattu sur son buste. On aurait dit un pantin désarticulé. Il ne me restait plus que lui à charger et un dernier voyage à faire. La nuit commençait à tomber et elle serait déjà bien avancée lorsque j'en aurais finit, autant ne pas attendre plus longtemps même si je n'en n'avais plus aucune envie.

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

Je ne pouvais pas péter un câble comme ça. Il fallait que je me calme ou elle se refermerait complètement et je ne pourrais pas la coincer comme je le voulais. Mais la nouvelle de la disparition de Carol me faisait perdre la tête. J'avais échoué à retrouver Sophia vivante et depuis, je m'étais promis de veiller sur elle plus que sur les autres. Retrouver le corps sans vie de T-Dog ne me rassurait pas du tout quant à son sort. Mais je voulais garder espoir, il le fallait ! Elle avait encore tenté d'établir un rapprochement et cela m'avait troublé plus que de raison, m'embrouillant la tête et les sens. Son simple contact m'avait donné plus d'espoir que n'importe qu'elle autre chose depuis le début de cette merde. Putain ! Qui était cette fille ?! C'était une véritable sorcière et je me retrouvais écartelé de toute part dans le chaos qu'elle laissait après son passage. Je voulais lui faire mal, j'avais envie de serrer son cou jusqu'à voir ses yeux se révulser et son corps tressauter sous le manque d'oxygène ! Je voulais.. la toucher et.. la prendre dans mes bras pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne plus jamais ! Ce constat me déclencha des sueurs froides, accélérant ma respiration. Carol ! Je devais me concentrer sur elle et sa recherche, où j'allais faire une des plus grosses conneries de toute ma vie.

* * *

 **Deuxième point de vue de Liam ! Il vous plait ? Pensez-vous que c'est uniquement parce qu'elle et Lily ont une relation fusionnelle qu'il réagit comme ça ?**

 **Et Daryl qui préfère le croire plutôt de creuser vers une autre direction beaucoup plus plausible...**

 **Dane, Zack, Daryl ou Sam ? Vous en saurez bientôt plus sur les personnages secondaires qui gravitent autour de Mia !**

 **A bientôt :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Me revoila rapidement cette fois-ci ! Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs :) Mais je me fais plaisir et j'espère à vous aussi, en publiant un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui et, très certainement demain aussi :p ! Je reprendrais le rythme d'une publication par semaine à partir demain !**

 **Bon, ben voila Bonne Lecture :) !**

* * *

Le nettoyage de la prison repris le lendemain. J'avais été assigné à l'extérieur avec Dane, Tony et Joe. Je pensais déjà en avoir fait une bonne partie la veille, mais au fur et à mesure de la journée, je ne pus que constater que je m'étais lourdement trompée. Il y en avait partout et je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter qu'elle chance nous avions eu de ne perdre personne. Rick n'était pas là. Enfin, il était physiquement avec nous, mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètre. Il avait passé le reste de la journée de la veille à tuer tous les rôdeurs restant et l'on m'avait rapporté que c'était une véritable boucherie. Il était malheureusement tombé sur T-Dog et avait dû l'achever. C'était le seul corps encore "intact". Carol restait toujours introuvable et penser à elle me ramena à Daryl. Nous l'avions croisé au matin. Il n'était pas resté pour déjeuner. Il n'avait fait qu'un passage furtif dans la salle commune et avait disparu on ne sait où pour le reste de la journée.

-"Bon ! Encore trois voyages en comptant celui-là et on sera bon je pense." soupira Joe. Il devait être 16 heures et nous étions tous épuisés par cette journée qui n'en finissait plus. Personne ne ferait long feu après dîner. Tous les affamés étaient regroupés dans un coin et nous n'avions plus qu'à les balancer dans l'arrière de la camionnette. Il nous avait fallu la journée pour tous les rassembler à un même endroit et 10 premiers voyages pour en arriver là où nous en étions. Je partis avec Dane pour décharger la camionnette. Le trajet n'était pas long et il nous fallait bien 30 bonnes minutes pour la vider. Le trajet se fit en silence. Nous n'avions même plus de force pour plaisanter comme à l'accoutumer. Il nous faudrait à tous un peu de temps pour nous remettre de toutes nos émotions. C'était triste à dire. Mais nous avions déjà vécu pires et perdu des personnes auxquelles nous tenions. Nous n'avions pas le temps de pleurer correctement nos morts, la réalité nous rattrapant toujours trop vite.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la prison, je ressentis une certaine agitation. Dès notre arrivée, j'avais vu Rick et Hershel remonter en courant aux portes d'entrées. Carl nous ouvrit la grille et vint se mettre à la fenêtre côté conducteur.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" lui demanda Dane.

-"Daryl a retrouvé Carol." Sa voix était plate. La nouvelle ne semblait lui provoquer aucunes émotions.

-"Est ce qu'elle va bien ?"

-"Elle est en vie." Soulagement et interrogation m'envahir. Ou avait-elle pu bien être tout ce temps ? Mais cette question quitta rapidement mon esprit. Avec tout ce qu'il y avait à faire pour nettoyer la prison, notre attention avait été détournée de l'état de Carl. Contrairement à son père, où l'on pouvait sans peine voir à quel point la mort de sa femme l'avait affecté, Carl était muet et renfermé et personne n'avait pris le temps d'aller vers lui. Il s'éloigna du véhicule sans plus de cérémonie et se remit à son poste à l'ombre de la tour de garde. J'échangeais un regard entendu avec Dane, pris une bouteille et descendit de l'habitacle.

Carl s'était assis contre le mur et regardait dans le vide.

-"Comment tu te sens ?"

-"J'ai chaud."

-"Tiens, bois un coup. Ça fais combien de temps que tu es la ?"

-"Depuis ce matin."

-"Pourquoi tu n'a changé avec personne ?"

-"Je veux me rendre utile. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour transporter les rôdeurs. Alors je garde le portail."

-"Tu aurais pu surveiller les enfants quelques heures, histoire de ne pas rester toute la journée au soleil."

-"Je ne suis pas une fille. Beth fait ça très bien."

-"Tu sais, entre courir pour échapper à un rôdeur et courir après Emily, il n'y a pas loin" rigolais-je toute seule. Il ne se dérida pas un brin. "Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ?"

-"Daryl déblayait à l'intérieur. Il croyait qu'un rôdeur était coincé dans un placard. Au lieu de ça, il a trouvé Carol presque inanimée."

-"Je ne parlais pas de Carol"

-"Ça ne te regarde pas" claqua-t-il

-"Il n'y a rien de plus vrai que ça parmi tout ce que tu viens de dire. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il va y avoir un problème quand même. Je ne dis pas que me parler va y changer quelque chose, mais dans l'état ou tu es, je ne sais pas si je peux compter sur toi pour surveiller nos arrières." Il était outré par ce que je venais de lui dire, me regardant d'abord avec surprise et incompréhension, il passa vite à la colère.

-"J'ai tué ma mère pour pas qu'elle devienne un rôdeur, pour protéger ma sœur et que personne n'est à le faire ! T'es qui au juste pour me dire que je suis pas capable d'assurer nos arrières ! Je pense pas que beaucoup de personne ici présente en soit capable, alors ne vient pas me faire la leçon !" hurla-t-il à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'était relevé et me surplomber.

J'avais réussi à obtenir une réaction. Il était au moins sorti de sa léthargie et un trop plein de n'importe quelle émotion pouvait le mener à commencer le processus de deuil. Je me relevais aussi sec et lui répondis.

-"La leçon ? J'ai aucunes leçons à te donner. Mais ton manque de sang-froid ne fait que me conforter dans mon idée. Tu ne nous servira à rien s'il arrive encore quelque chose, tu n'es qu'un gosse." J'avais été dure et sèche dans ma façon de parler. Il devait me détester et je me serais détesté aussi.

-"C'est pas vrai ! Je suis plus un gosse ! J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait !" Sa réponse me fit sourire intérieurement. Oh que si c'était encore qu'un gosse et tant mieux.

-"Tu crois que ce que tu as fait, fait de toi un homme ! Comme un rituel de passage ? Tu as tué ta mère bon sang !" Je fis un pas en avant et en réponse il braqua son fusil sur moi. Sa prise était ferme la première seconde, mais quand il me répondit le fusil trembla.

-"J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait !"

-"Ta mère est morte Carl, tu l'as tué !" scandais-je, m'engouffrant dans la brèche que je venais de créer. Je ne voulais pas le faire douter de sa décision, je voulais juste qu'il réalise et que, naturellement pour un enfant de son âge, il pleure.

-"C'est elle qui me l'a demandé !" En plus du fusil, sa voix se mit à trembler.

-"Ça ne change rien tu l'as tué !" lui répondis-je en faisant un pas de plus. Il recula.

-"Arrête !"

-"Surement pas ! Un adulte aurait trouvé une autre solution et toi tu n'en as pas était capable !" Ses yeux s'agrandir de stupéfaction et le fusil tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit mat. Sa stupeur se transforma en colère et il hurla en se jetant sur moi les poings en avant. Nous luttâmes quelques minutes. Il se débattait comme un diable et réussi à m'atteindre au menton.

-"Je te déteste ! J'te déteste ! J'TE DÉTESTE" Il s'épuisait tout seul et finis par glisser sur ses genoux, en larmes. J'accompagnais sa descente, le maintenant dans mes bras. Mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits et me repoussa de toutes ses forces.

-"Laisse-moi ! Ne me touche pas !" lança-t-il en se relevant tant bien que mal "Je te hais" me dit-il acerbe en remontant l'allée. Je le regardais partir, sa tête dans ses épaules et ce chapeau constamment vissé sur sa tête qui lui mangeais la moitié du visage. A partir de maintenant, sa colère ne serait plus dirigé contre lui mais contre moi.

Lorsque je rejoins à mon tour la prison, tout était calme. Quelques personnes discutaient entre eux dans la salle commune et les autres vaquaient à leur occupation diverse et varié. Je rejoins Dane, Joe et Dina.

-"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?" Je regardais Dane avec interrogation. Il se saisit de mon menton, tourna un petit peu ma tête et je ressentis une légère douleur. "Tu as croisé Liam ou quoi ?" plaisanta-t-il.

-"Non, j'ai croisé Carl" retirant sa main. Il fut étonné et puis se mit à rire.

-"Et bah ! Il en a dans le ventre le petit !" s'exclama-t-il. Ca s'était à n'en pas douté !

-"Comment elle va ?"

-"Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui a passé deux jours dans un placard. Elle est déshydratée. Lily et Hershel s'occupe d'elle."

-"Ok" soufflais-je soulagé aussi bien de son état que d'en avoir fini avec le nettoyage. "Il va falloir s'occuper de la bouffe maintenant."

-"Laisse" me dit Dina "On va s'en occuper avec Brandy et les filles" sourit-elle doucement.

-"Merci Dina"

-"C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire. Vous devriez tous aller vous reposer avant le diner." nous dit-elle en regardant son mari amoureusement. Une pointe de jalousie s'insinua dans mon cœur, mais je la réfreinais tout aussi vite. J'aurais aimé que Sam soit ici pour pouvoir traverser toutes ces épreuves ensembles, mais Dina et Joe n'y était pour rien. Je laissais tout ça de côté. J'allais, à coup sûr, me mettre le moral à zéro si je me laissais aller à ses pensées. C'est donc sans plus d'hésitation que je me rendis vers notre bloc pour me reposer. Je fis un passage par la douche, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau pour faire redescendre la température. Il faisait chaud et lourd, ça devenait insupportable. Au détour d'un couloir, Lee me tomba dessus essoufflée.

-"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

-"Oh rien" me répondit-elle "Je suis tête en l'air tu me connais. Je devais prendre de l'eau et de bouffe pour Carol, et j'ai oublié la bouffe." me dit-elle en brandissant une bouteille d'eau en l'air. "Ça te dérange de lui apporter. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je te rejoins de suite."

-"Pas de problème."

Je les regardais de loin, n'osant pas briser leur échange. Il était penché au-dessus d'elle, lui murmurant des paroles inaudibles de là ou je me trouvais. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et elle lui répondit dans un sourire. Ses gestes étaient empreint de douceur et de réconfort, à tel point que je pouvais les ressentir moi aussi. Elle releva difficilement son bras et posa sa main contre sa joue. Il referma sa main sur la sienne, accentuant la caresse. En une seconde, j'eu l'impression que cette même main s'employait à enserrer mon cœur et mes poumons. Je n'avais pas pensé une seconde qu'ils puissent se passer quelque chose entre eux. Je m'attendais à quoi après tout. Les temps étaient difficiles et trouver du réconfort auprès du sexe opposé était normal. Il n'avait fait que prendre ma défense pour nous permettre de rester à l'abri. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour non plus, qu'est-ce que je m'étais imaginé...

Même en me répétant cette phrase plusieurs fois, je ne pus empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux accompagné d'un lourd sentiment de solitude. J'étais ridicule avec ma bouteille d'eau, planté dans l'angle du couloir, à me comporter comme une ado blessée. J'avais un petit-ami. Je l'aimais. Je lui étais fidèle. Alors pourquoi cette jalousie dévorante et ce désespoir cuisant se répandait en moi comme de la mauvaise herbe ?

Je finis par me rendre dans leur cellule, après que mes larmes se soient taries. En me raclant discrètement la gorge, j'interrompis leur conversation muette et tendit la bouteille à Daryl.

-"Lee va bientôt arriver avec de la nourriture." Il me regarda mauvais, mais finis par me remercier d'un hochement de tête et se reconcentra sur Carol. Elle me souriait, confiante. "Comment tu te sens ?" lui demandais-je sans m'approcher. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais il l'a devança.

-"Elle a passé deux jours sans boire ni manger. Comment tu crois qu'elle se sent !" lança-t-il "Laisse-nous maintenant" Je sentis les larmes revenir à la charge et fis de mon mieux pour les contenir le temps de faire demi-tour et d'être assez loin pour qu'ils ne m'entendent pas.

-"Oui, je.. désolé. Remet toi bien Carol" dis-je en reculant petit à petit vers l'ouverture de la cellule. Il ne faisait déjà plus attention à moi et elle se contenta d'un sourire désolé pour me remercier. Je restais dans ma chambre à pleurer tout mon saoul. Je ne cherchais même pas à trouver Dane ou Lily. Il aurait fallu que je leur donne une explication et je n'en avais aucune envie. Je serrais mon coussin de toutes mes forces, étouffant mes pleurs au maximum. Tout mon quotidien était bouleversé depuis leur rencontre. Je pensais trouver un refuge ici et nous n'y étions même pas à l'abri au final. Des tarés il y en aurait toujours et la prochaine fois, nous perdrions peut être encore plus de personnes... Je voulais retrouver mon train-train habituel, ma famille, mes amis, mon chéri, mon travail. En finir avec les doutes et la méfiance. Je voulais mon cocon rassurant et tout ce que j'avais, c'était un monde de désolation ou la moindre inattention menait à la mort.

* * *

Le réveil fut atroce et trop silencieux. J'avais la bouche pâteuse, mes yeux étaient collés à cause des larmes et une boule d'angoisse m'emprisonnait la gorge. Je les sentais revenir à la charge. J'étais peut être en train de glisser, doucement mais surement, vers la folie et de baisser les bras. La lune pleine éclairait parfaitement le bloc, accentuant les ombres inquiétantes. L'air était lourd et étouffant. Je commençais à paniquer et ma respiration s'accéléra. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici à tout prix. Je me jetais sur la double porte qui emprisonnait l'air vicié qui m'étouffait, tombant à plat ventre sur le bitume. Mes poumons s'ouvrirent brutalement, brûlant ma trachée au passage de l'air. Je rampais comme une damnée pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce caveau. Je respirais vite et fort et le trop plein d'oxygène ne manqua pas de me faire tourner la tête. Il s'était passé trop de chose en trop peu de temps et à cela venait s'ajouter une présence indésirable. Un par un nous avions craqué à un moment ou à un autre. L'acclimatation au nouveau monde ne s'était pas fait sans peine. Mais là, avec lui, chaque instant était un défi en soi, une lutte qui m'était tombée dessus sans prévenir et qui m'épuisait à vue d'œil. J'aurais préféré me battre contre une centaine de rô..d'affamés, plutôt que de ressentir ça. Une rage sans nom s'empara de moi, me relevant d'un bloc sur mes pieds. J'attrapais un des bâtons qui reposait contre le mur et me mis à frapper sur tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Je me foutais royalement de réveiller qui que ce soit. Il fallait que ça sorte ou j'allais exploser.

C'est le souffle haletant et recouverte de sueur que je m'arrêtais une fois la colère enfin rassasié. Je pouvais le faire, je pouvais gérer cette situation. Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais il n'y avait aucune raison qui me prouver le contraire. Étonnement, je n'étais définitivement plus fatiguée. Le bâton avait mauvaise mine, mais d'autres m'attendaient sagement à leur place. Si Dane s'évertuait à faire gonfler ses muscles, je m'astreignais à m'améliorer le plus possible au maniement de mon Katana. Et puis c'était une activité toute trouvée pour évacuer utilement le stress.

-"J'ai compris." La voix me fit sursauter. J'étais tellement prise dans ce que je faisais que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

-"Tu ne dors pas ?"

-"J'ai du mal depuis... tu sais quoi." Je reprenais mes enchaînements.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as compris Carl ?"

-"Ce que tu essayais de faire." Sa remarque m'arracha un sourire.

-"Ah oui ?"

-"Oui, tu veux m'énerver pour que je craques, mais ça n'arrivera pas."

-"C'est... déjà... fait." lui répondis-je entre chaque coup. Il serra les poings et crispa sa mâchoire.

-"C'est faux !" J'arrêtai pour me retourner complètement vers lui.

-"Tu as le droit. Ça ne t'empêchera pas d'avancer ensuite."

-"Je ne veux pas. C'est ma décision !"

-"Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu n'as aucunement le droit de prendre des décisions tout seul."

-"Je suis pas un enfant !" hurla-t-il

-"Tais-toi bon sang, tu vas réveiller tout le monde !" lançais-je en serrant les dents pour m'empêcher de lui hurler dessus à mon tour. "On en discutera demain."

-"Non, c'est maintenant. Je veux plus te parler après. Jamais, je t'aime pas."

-"Tant mieux, tu n'es qu'un petit avorton."

-"Arrête !"

-"Ça n'a pas l'air de t'avoir suffi si tu viens en redemander."

-"Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair."

-"Comme les adultes ?" lâchais-je dans un rire "Figure toi que dans ces cas-là, les adultes se comportent comme des enfants et boudent dans leur coin. Encore une chose que tu saurai si tu en étais un." De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir le bruit de ses sanglots. "C'est bon, tu as dit tout ce que tu voulais ? Je peux reprendre ce que je faisais ?" Il s'effondra. Littéralement. Laissant ses gémissements passer la barrière de ses lèvres et ses jambes heurter le sol. Je me rapprochai de lui et m'assis simplement à ses côtés. Je n'avais aucune de m'en reprendre une. Il se jeta à mon cou, me grimpant dessus, m'entourant comme un enfant dans les bras de ses parents. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas basculer en arrière sous la force de sa projection et entoura mes bras autour de lui.

-"Ça fait mal" réussit-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

-"Je sais." murmurais-je "Ca va durer un moment avant de partir."

-"Et si ça ne passe jamais ?"

-"Ca ne passera jamais vraiment. Mais tu apprendras à vivre avec."

-"J'ai que 12 ans." Comment il en était arrivé à me dire ça, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais le fait qu'il admette être un enfant me fit sourire.

-"C'est pour ça que tu t'en sortira mieux que nous tous." Je le serrais encore plus fort contre moi alors que ses sanglots redoublèrent. Sa détresse me touchait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait fait en temps normal. Jackson aussi avait des crises de panique et nous avions toujours réussi à le canaliser. Jamais, je ne m'étais mis à pleurer avec lui, comme c'était le cas avec Carl maintenant. Il finit par se calmer et se détacha de moi, juste assez pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-"Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

-"C'est de ta faute Carlito !"

-"C'est quoi ce surnom pourri ?" Il était outré. Autant que lorsque je lui avais dit qu'il avait tué sa mère sans chercher d'autres solutions. Les gosses n'avaient vraiment pas d'échelle d'importance.

-"C'est pour te rappeler que tu es un gosse !" Il allait protester. "Promis je le ferais que quand je trouverais que tu iras trop loin. Ce sera une sorte de code secret et le moment pour toi de prendre en considération ton âge et les risques que tu encours. D'accord ?"

-"D'accord. Mais que à ce moment-là !"

-"C'est promis." Je lui tendis mon petit toi.

-"C'est quoi ce truc ringard !"

-"Carlito" dis-je les dents serrées. Il souffla et cela me fit lever un sourcil de désapprobation.

-"Ok" soupira-t-il en prenant mon petit doigt dans le sien. "Promis" Je lui fis un sourire entendu et l'incita à se relever.

-"Allez, essaye d'aller dormir."

-"Tu ne viens pas ?" demanda-t-il dans un gros bâillement.

-"Je vais rester encore un peu. J'ai besoin de me défouler."

-"Ok. A demain alors."

-"A demain."

* * *

Le cours de la vie avait repris tout doucement au sein de la prison. Nos deux groupes n'en formaient à présent presque plus qu'un. Tony et Hershel s'entendait à merveille. Carol et Dina nous préparaient de bons plats avec ce qu'on chassait. Les enfants pouvaient être des enfants, protégés par ces murs. Nous n'avions plus eu d'attaques, que ce soit des morts ou des vivants. 3 semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Laurie et Carl avait trouvé un nom pour sa petite sœur et le stock de lait était raisonnable. Judith, qu'il avait choisie. C'était pas mal, mais pas ma tasse de thé. Elle n'en restait pas moins la petite dure à cuire à mes yeux. Rick avait toujours du mal à se remettre de la mort de Laurie. Mais c'était compréhensible vu tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shane depuis la ferme. Il avait perdu les pédales pendant un moment, renvoyant même des survivants à l'extérieur. Hershel avait dû intervenir. Il s'était depuis retranché dans la création d'un potager, laissant son arme au fond d'une boite et la gestion de la prison aux mains d'un conseil. Il n'était plus le seul décisionnaire et il semblait reprendre peu à peu du poil de la bête sans le poids de toutes nos vies sur ses épaules. La chaleur avait fini par être moins étouffante. La vie aurait pu être douce si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce gros point noir dans le tableau.

Dane et Lily s'affairaient à lui expliquer comment changer une pièce. Elle avait insisté pour apprendre, mais la plupart du temps elle les regardait avec des yeux exorbitaient car elle ne comprenait que dalle aux termes qu'ils employaient. Je jetais de furtifs coups d'œil dans leur direction. Malgré le rire des enfants, je n'entendais que sa voix au-dessus des autres. Cela me tapait sur le système et je me déconcentrais tout le temps. Je m'étais même ouvert le doigt en voulant découper un stupide tuyau encrassé, attirant leur attention. Son regard n'exprimait rien que de l'indifférence. Je me sentais comme une merde dont on s'étonne de la présence mais qu'on finit par ignorer et oublier. Je leur avais jeté un regard meurtrier et ils étaient retournés à leur occupation.

Ils l'avaient laissé terminer seule. Elle n'avait normalement que deux boulons à revisser pour en finir avec son caprice et avec mon supplice, mais elle n'en fit rien. Plongé la tête en avant dans le moteur, un grincement sinistre résonna dans ma tête. Elle était en train de faire de la merde et les deux idiots censés la surveiller étaient bien trop occupés à se bidonner à deux pas pour faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

-"Donne-moi ça tu vas tout péter !" Daryl venait de se jeter sur moi pour m'arracher la clé à molette des mains. Je le regardais surprise par son geste.

-"Désolé, je pensais bien faire !" dis-je en reculant d'un pas, pour le laisser accéder au moteur.

-"Et ben c'est pas le cas, alors laisse tombé ok !". Je le regardais inspecter ce que j'avais déjà fait. Lee m'avait expliqué quoi faire et Dane restait à côté pour vérifier ce que je faisais. Changer une pièce c'était pas difficile.

-"Tu l'as pété putain, va falloir en trouver une autre maintenant, fais chier !" Apparemment j'avais surestimé mes capacités dans ce domaine et je me demandais pourquoi Dane ou bien Lee n'avaient rien dit. Je m'excusais une fois encore.

-"Je suis désolé ! Ils m'ont expliqué comment faire, je ne pensais pas avoir raté au point de casser la pièce... On part en ravitaillement demain, on pourra en trouver un autre ce n'est pas grave." me vexais-je.

-"Avec une réflexion pareil, ça m'étonne pas que les gens autour de toi finissent par crever" me répondit-il hargneux. QUOI ?! Celle-là je me l'étais manger dans les dents et elle ne passait franchement pas.

Comme un écho, j'entendis à peine Lee me hurler de ne pas faire ça, que mon poing s'abattait déjà sur son nez. Je me sentis décoller du sol avant d'avoir pu refrapper. Tout autour de moi s'était mis à ralentir, et je me débattais comme une folle pour qu'on me lâche et que je puisse le finir. J'allais le tuer ce connard arrogant.

-"Connasse" Elle m'avait péter le nez cette folle. Je pissais le sang.

-"Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Daryl !" me demanda Rick paniqué. Tout le monde était intervenu pour l'éloigner. Ils avaient dû s'y mettre à deux pour l'empêcher de glisser entre leur mains. Lily avait essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle hurlait à tue-tête des menaces que je ne comprenais même pas. Avant même que j'ai pu lui répondre Tony ressortit de la prison et fonça sur moi. Ca y est, le papa poule venait mettre son grain de sel.

-"C'est quoi ça ?!"

-"Ça ! C'est mon nez qu'elle vient de péter cette garce !"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?"

-"La vérité, rien d'autre !"

-"Tu ne sais rien !"

-"J'suis au courant pour Simon. C'est une manipulatrice et vous êtes tous tombé dans le panneau ! Il n'y a que Liam qui en est conscient !"

-"Liam ? Liam est venu te voir pour te dire ça ?"

-"Non !"

-"Alors quoi ? Ils ne se sont pas pris la tête depuis qu'on est ici. Comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il pense d'elle s'il ne te l'a pas dit ?"

-"J'ai entendu une conversation."

-"Et tu te bases là-dessus pour décréter ça !? Je croyais que tu étais plus malin que ça comme mec."

-"S'il dit ça c'est pas pour rien. Elle a dû lui faire quelque chose !"

-"Liam est quelqu'un de possessif et jaloux. Il ne laisse personne s'approcher de Lily. Manque de chance pour lui, Mia et Lily sont inséparables et il ne le supporte pas."

-"Ça ne peut pas être que ça."

-"Si. C'est aussi débile que ça. Dane le connaissait avant que tout s'effondre et il a en déjà était témoin avec son ancienne amie."

-"Tu devrais peut être essayé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle" ajouta Rick doucement.

-"J'ai déjà essayé. Quelque chose cloche depuis le début et tu ne m'as pas écouté la concernant. Liam n'a fait que mettre des mots dessus." lançais-je rageusement en réponse à Rick. "Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un nez pété à réparer."

-"Il ne s'agit que de ça ?" Daryl venait de partir pour trouver de quoi se soigner et nous le regardions s'éloigner. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres débordement qui la concernait depuis son altercation avec Lily il y a de cela trois semaines. Je ne m'en étais même pas préoccuper de tout de manière.

-"Non"

-"C'est grave ?"

-"Je sais pas." Je me tournais vers lui pour l'interroger du regard. "Dane a assisté à la scène. C'est lui qui m'en à parler, mais je ne connais pas la teneur de ce qu'il lui reproche. Elle a compris quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à sa relation avec Lily. Elle a les cartes en mains et il lui en veut d'avoir ce pouvoir. Depuis, il essai par tous les moyens de la discréditer aux yeux de tout le monde."

-"Est ce qu'elle risque de s'en servir ?" demandais-je lasse. Je ne voulais que nous ayons à gérer des disputes d'adolescents en plus de tout le reste.

-"Non !" s'outra-t-il "C'est une gentille fille. Elle a le cœur sur la main et elle servira toujours les intérêts des autres avant les siens." Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre dans un soupir "Je pensais qu'il se passait quelque chose d'un autre genre entre eux..."

-"Comment ça ?" m'étonnais-je, réalisant que je m'étais vraiment perdu dans ma douleur ces dernières semaines, au point de ne pas voir que mon ami avait des problèmes

-"Et bien d'un autre genre quoi" répéta-t-il en faisant mine de rapprocher ses mains pour qu'elles ne forment plus qu'un.

-"Oh !" m'exclamais-je, lorsque je compris la signification de ses gestes. Je ne pus m'empêchais d'en rajouter un autre lorsque je pris pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait d'insinuer.

-"Mia.. et.. Daryl.." Daryl et Mia ! Je n'en revenais pas. Ca expliquerait le pourquoi de sa prise à partie lors de notre confrontation, mais je trouvais ça un petit peu trop tiré par les cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'y faisait dire ça à Tony.

-"Ouais" soupira-t-il "On dirait bien que je me suis trompé."

-"Surement" dis-je à haute voix pour m'en convaincre. Daryl et Mia.. Ils étaient totalement différents et incompatibles et puis, n'y avait-il pas quelque chose comme 10 ou 15 ans qui les séparaient ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien le bonjour, en cette chaude et infernale journée :D !**

 **Je n'ai pas publié dimanche, car en me relisant, j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait un point de vue de Daryl, donc j'ai pris le temps de l'écrire avant de mettre la suite.**

 **Je tente une dernière fois sans indiquer clairement les points de vue :p, mais si vous me dites que rien à changer (ce qui est largement possible hein, ne vous gênait surtout pas ^^) et bien j'indiquerais en début de paragraphe si le narrateur change ;) !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, petit flashback en italique ;) !**

 **Un merci tout particulier à Tendevils pour ses reviews et ses conseils :p ! Merci à vous, qui ajoutait ma p'tite histoire en favori et/ou en alerte. Et merci à vous toutes/tous de passer par là prendre le temps de me lire :D !**

 **Ah oui, dernier petit détail. Je pense que je publierai tous les vendredis maintenant au lieu du dimanche :) !**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

 _POV Mia_

La journée était ensoleillée mais la chaleur n'était plus étouffante comme durant les semaines passées. La rosée accompagnait nos premiers pas à l'extérieur. Cette odeur d'herbe fraîche venait flotter jusqu'à mes narines dès le réveil me rappelant de bons souvenirs. Chaque matin, je me levais impatiente de retrouver ce parfum pour quelques secondes d'insouciance.

Après la violente altercation avec Daryl, j'essayais de faire profil bas. J'avais littéralement vrillé sous son reproche. Il s'était servi de ma confession pour la retourner contre moi.

La colère, et surtout la peine, avait pris le dessus. Je n'avais plus répondu de rien et n'avait eu qu'une seule idée en tête; Lui faire avaler sa langue. 8 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis. 8 jours ou nous nous évitions comme la peste.

La matinée était déjà bien avancé et la plupart des taches presque terminé. L'avantage, et l'inconvénient, d'être nombreux. Les occupations se faisaient plus rares, contrairement à la bonne humeur qui reprenait peu à peu ses droits. L'ennui en valait bien la peine. Me mettant à l'écart pour reposer un peu mes bras qui se rigidifiaient à force de tuer des affamés, j'en profitais pour

visser mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Je ne cherchais pas une musique en particulier et lança la lecture en aléatoire. La mélodie classique de Ludovico Einaudi démarra. Sa douceur contrastait avec la violence de ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Maggie et Glenn continuaient d'enfoncer leur pieu dans leur crane faisant gicler sang et liquide en tout genre en de petites gerbes. C'était fascinant ! Artistique même ! Je souriais de ma bêtise. Il était loin le temps où associer deux couleurs pour le bon plaisir des clients était mon quotidien. Tout le monde s'entendait à dire que les métiers du web étaient l'avenir. Pourtant le réseau avait été l'une des premières infrastructures à s'écrouler. Qu'elle belle connerie ! La chanson se termina et une autre, du même artiste, démarra. Primavera.. Elle me renvoya immédiatement quelques années en arrière.

 _-"Allez grosse larve, réveille-toi ! Finis la sieste, ce soir on part en virée !" Sam venait de faire irruption dans la chambre, sonnant le bran le bas de combat en 1 seconde. Il ouvrit en grand les rideaux qui ne filtrèrent plus du tous les rayons orangés du soleil couchant._

 _-"Laisse-moi ! J'ai passé la nuit à bosser, je suis fatiguée..." répondis-je en me cachant sous la couette._

 _-"Tu ne vas pas rester cacher longtemps sous cette couette, tu détestes respirer là dessous." Je me mis à crier de frustration et de désespoir. Il avait raison. Je détestais respirer l'air chaud en dessous de cette couette, c'était un enfer._

 _-"Encore 1 heure et je me lèves." essayais-je de négocier._

 _-"On sera en retard dans une heure."_

 _-"Mais on n'a rien de prévu, on doit voir personne."_

 _-"Ce soir, c'est juste toi et moi" chuchota-t-il avant de me retirer la couette et de me voler un baiser. Il disparut un instant et réapparu avec une énorme boite entre les mains. "J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Tadaaa !"_

 _-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_

 _-"Tu as juste à l'ouvrir pour le savoir banane. Allez dépêches !" Je le regardais de travers. Je défie le gros nœud rouge. La soie dont il se composait glissa délicatement sur elle-même pour délivrer son contenu. Le vêtement était encore emballé dans du papier de soie. Je l'en libérais avec le maximum de précaution._

 _-"N'aie pas peur. Ça ne va pas se casser." Il brisa le silence qui s'était installé et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens qui irradiaient de bonheur._

 _-"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demandais-je alors que je sortais la plus magnifique des robes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir._

 _-"Je me suis dit que réaliser un de tes rêves de gosse serait amusant."_

 _-"Pourquoi ?"_

 _-"Parce que ton expression la maintenant vaut tout l'or du monde."_

 _-"Tu vas me faire vomir si tu continus" lançais-je pour dédramatiser la situation. Il se pencha et attrapa mes lèvres pour un rapide baisé._

 _-"Viens"_

-"Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?" Son visage disparu brutalement. Carl venait de se vautrer à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter.

-"Tu m'as fait peur." Il se contenta de sourire. "Du classique. Tu n'aimerais pas."

-"Je peux quand même ?" Il tendit la main.

-"Si tu veux."

-"C'est pour les filles."

-"Tu as raison. On les emmène danser là-dessus." Je me laissais porter par le son envoutant des violons. Une idée, surement une des plus saugrenues que je n'avais jamais eues, vint germer dans ma tête. "Tu me fais danser ?" Je descendis du coffre de fer sur lequel nous étions assis pour me mettre face à lui et lui tendre la main.

-"Quoi ?"

-"Quoi quoi ? Tu as très bien compris."

-"Non, je ne vais pas te faire danser. En plus on va pas danser avec des écouteurs, c'est nul, on va s'emmêler." Je débranchais les dits écouteurs et relançais la chanson avec les haut-parleurs.

-"Problème réglé ! Tu viens ?" Je fis une moue des plus ridicules et un petit sourire vint se loger sur ses lèvres. Il descendit à reculons et me rejoignit deux pas plus loin. Je lui expliquais rapidement en quoi consistaient les pas.

-"La musique est lente au début, ça te laisse le temps de t'habituer."

-"Génial !" grommela-t-il. Il ne faisait que regarder ses pieds pour ne pas s'embrouiller.

-"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3,..

-"J'ai l'air ridicule" Avant que j'ai pu lui répondre, Emy se posta à nos côtés et commença à sautiller sur place.

-"A moi, à moi, à moi !" piailla-t-elle les bras en l'air. Devant mon sourcil relevé, elle ajouta "Si te plait" toute penaude. Carl ne se fit pas prier pour lui laisser la place et se détacha de moi à vitesse grand V. Je pris la perturbatrice dans les bras et commença à la faire tournoyer au rythme de la chanson. Elle était rayonnante. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, ses éclats de rire gonflaient mon cœur de bonheur. Elle avait levé les mains en l'air et fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'impression de voler. Tout s'arrêta, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé.

-"Je veux danser avec Carl !" Elle gigota dans tous les sens, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, pour que je la fasse descendre.

-"Emilie, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus faire ça. Et peut-être que Carl ne veut.. pas..." Elle l'entraînait déjà sur la "piste" sans lui demander son avis. Il me lança un regard désespéré auquel je répondis par un sourire désolé. La musique redémarra une deuxième fois et Carl balança rigidement son corps de droite à gauche, entraînant Emy avec lui. La musique n'avait pas manqué d'attirer la plupart des résidents de la prison. Carol regardait les enfants avec une certaine émotion. Elle reçut le soutien de Rick lorsqu'il lui pris la main. Les couples se rapprochaient sensiblement.

Lily se faufila dans les bras de Liam, Maggie pris la main de Glenn et ils échangèrent un regard amoureux. Joe entoura les épaules de sa femme pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

-"Tu m'accordes cette danse ?" La main de Dane apparut dans mon champ de vision, rapidement suivi par son visage souriant.

-"Avec plaisir" Il me salua d'une révérence élégante et je lui rendis l'appareil, feignant de porter une robe. Il me prit correctement dans ses bras et attendit le temps suivant pour s'élancer.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsque je constatai qu'il maîtrisait complètement le sujet. Chaque pas était fluide et appelait naturellement le prochain.

-"Dane !" M'exclamais-je surprise de ce talent que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-"Le bal annuel de l'U.S Army chérie !" me lança-t-il hautain. La musique accéléra et nous nous envolâmes littéralement. Je fermais les yeux, comme Emilie avait pu le faire. Lorsque je l'ai rouvris, je n'étais plus dans la cour de la prison et mon cavalier n'étais plus Dane. Je virevoltais à nouveau dans les bras de Sam ce fameux soir.

 _-"Est ce que tu es heureuse ?"_

 _-"Oui" murmurais-je le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas briser le moment. "Merci" La musique ralentit et nos pas se calquèrent sur le rythme qui redevenait plus lent._

-"Attends un instant princesse." C'est l'immobilité soudaine qui me ramena à moi. Dane venait de me lâcher et il se dépêcha d'attraper 2 draps que Carol venait de laver. Il revint vers moi sans attendre et me les accrocha grossièrement à la taille. "Il ne manquait que la robe pour faire de toi une vraie princesse. Prête ?" Je le regardais un peu sonné et me contenta d'acquiescer rapidement.

Il me reprit dans ses bras 6 temps avant l'accélération de la mélodie, nous relançant pour un tour. Ce n'était que deux ridicules morceaux de tissus et pourtant cela fit une différence énorme. Le bruit des froissements me plongèrent dans une semi conscience. L'air caressait mon visage et la tête me tournait légèrement, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans mes souvenirs. La fin de la chanson arrivait à grands pas et Dane me rapprocha de lui alors que les notes se faisaient plus douces.

-" _Tu_ restes _avec_ moi ?" Leurs voix se superposèrent et je me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras.

-"Je restes avec toi." La dernière note retentie, me rendant à l'instant présent. J'avais l'impression de lui avoir fait les adieux que je n'aurais peut-être jamais l'occasion de lui faire. Un poids énorme venait de se retirer de mes épaules et le monstre dévorant de la culpabilité semblait être apaisé. Comme pour confirmer mon impression, un vif éclat attira mon attention sur une des fenêtres de la prison. Une fois le soleil évincé par ma main, je tombais directement sur la personne qui avait tout remis en cause. Il nous observait et son regard perçant n'avait absolument rien d'engageant.

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

J'étais tranquillement entrain de larver dans mon pieu quand une musique arriva à mes oreilles. Je m'étais levé tôt pour aller chasser avec Burt et Eddy et on avait fait de bonnes prises. Fallait qu'on se fasse le plein avant l'arrivée de l'hiver sinon on ne tiendrait jamais. Ça limiterait les sorties et les risques pour tout le monde. La musique n'était pas dérangeante en soi. C'était du classique, rien qui ne m'aurait empêché de dormir, je la trouvais même apaisante si j'avais encore eu besoin d'un berceuse pour dormir. Mais sa gosse se mis soudainement à crier. C'est ce qui me fit bouger ma carcasse hors de mon lit de pas très bonne humeur. Elle était survoltée cette gamine et c'était pas le jour de me prendre la tête. Qu'elle la contrôle putain ! Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil par les fenêtres avant de descendre pour leur expliquer ma façon de penser, mais ce que je vis m'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. La gamine s'était tut et Dane et elle offrait un spectacle des plus... des plus... Ils dansaient ?! Une putain de valse !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête. Et tous s'étaient arrêtés de travailler pour les regarder. Je m'attendais au moins à ce que Rick ou Tony disent quelques choses, mais rien. Ils imitaient les autres dans leur attitude béate.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Beth venait d'arriver et se mit à mes côtés. Judith babillait dans ses bras, apparemment elle aussi réceptive à la musique.

-« Ils s'mettent à danser maintenant. » Je ne parlais pas, je grognais.

-« Ils font ça bien, c'est beau ! Hein Judith ?! Regarde Mia et Dane valser. Elle doit avoir l'impression de voler.» se murmura-t-elle. Je les regardais allez et venir dans tous les sens. C'est vrai qu'on aurait dit qu'ils flottaient. Ils étaient en parfait accord avec la musique... et l'un avec l'autre... Mes pensées revinrent d'elles-mêmes à ce jour où je les avais vus s'enlacer dans les couloirs. La même désagréable sensation m'envahi et je dû me secouer pour reprendre le dessus.

-« Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! » Elle lâcha un petit rire mélodieux et me fit un petit sourire énigmatique.

-« J'ai entendu parler de votre prise de bec. » Je grognais en réponse. Cette histoire avait fait le tour de la prison en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Elle ne m'avait pas péter le nez finalement, mais elle m'avait bien foutu la honte. « Elle n'a pas l'air méchante Daryl. »

-« Tu sais pas c'que j'sais.»

-« A vrai dire, je passe du temps avec Lily, puisqu'elle et papa gèrent le stock de médicaments ensemble. Et elle m'a confié que Liam et Mia ne s'entendait pas du tout, sans savoir m'en dire la cause. Tout ce qu'elle voit et déplore, c'est que Liam profite de chaque occasion pour lui tomber dessus." Elle s'arrêta et les regarda de nouveau tournoyer. "Elle n'a pas l'air méchante. A part quand on l'énerve bien sûr. Hein Judith ?! » répondit-elle aux gazouillement de Judith. « Pose-lui la question. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne saura mieux te répondre. » Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation. "Pour une fois écoutes ce qu'on te dit !"

Hors de question. Ce que je ressentais ne sortait pas de nulle part. J'avais de l'instinct, et il me hurlait de ne pas m'approcher au risque de m'y brûler. Il m'avait déjà sortie de plusieurs mauvais pas par le passé. Je n'allais sûrement pas lui tourner le dos parce qu'une gamine s'essayait à la psychologie de comptoir. "C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas déjà eu cette conversation avec Carol, pas vrai ?!" lança-t-elle en s'éloignant. Satané bonne femme ! Toujours besoin de partager tous les ragots possible et inimaginable. Oui Carol m'avait réprimandé pour lui avoir mal parlé lorsqu'elle lui avait apporté de l'eau. Elle avait utilisé des forces qu'elle n'avait pas pour m'expliquer sa façon de penser sur mon comportement et faire des théories vaseuses sur la haine et l'amour. Pfff ! Tout au plus, une envie de relâcher la pression en dessous de la ceinture, et encore ! Mais de l'amour ? Il n'y avait vraiment que les gonzesses pour en venir directement à ces conclusions farfelues. Pas vrai ?

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Après ce moment à part, tout le monde décida que le reste de la journée serait libre. Emilie était avec moi dans ma cellule. Elle dansait encore, imitant ce qu'elle m'avait vu faire avec Dane.

-"Encore, si te plait Yaya !" Je la repris dans mes bras en fredonnant doucement la mélodie et tourna lentement pour essayer de la calmer. Elle se blottie contre moi. "T'aime Yaya."

-"Je t'aime aussi ma chérie." Mais la diablesse ne pouvait pas rester en place plus de deux minutes. Elle recommença à se tortiller pour que je la fasse descendre. "Emy, arrête de faire ça.

Demande moi, tu vas te casser la figure un jour et ça m'énerve !" Avec son petit air mutin, elle me tira la langue et disparu en courant. "Emilie Dunnam ! Reviens ici tout de suite !" Je parlais dans le vent évidemment. Elle me lança un dernier regard avant de disparaître par la porte du bloc. Je m'élançais après elle.

Je courais au travers du dédale des couloirs de la prison. Cette petite chipie détalait comme un vrai lapin, m'obligeant à maintenir un rythme constant pour la garder en vue. Nous nous approchions de plus en plus du bloc C et je n'arrivais toujours pas à rattraper la distance qu'elle avait mise en partant comme une furie de ma chambre. Elle rigolait et poussait de petits cris à chaque embranchement. Son rire se répercutait sur les murs et nous entourait. Cette gamine était un vrai rayon de soleil, et je la gardais pour moi égoïstement. Dernier couloir avant l'entrée dans le bloc. Elle disparue au coin et j'accélérais pour pouvoir la coincer avant qu'elle ne monte à l'étage. Je m'élançais à travers la porte et ne m'attendis pas à voir une masse sombre m'obstruer le passage. Deux mains me saisirent et le corps pivota, effectuant une rotation qui me souleva du sol pour amortir le choc. Je m'agrippais à la paire de bras et ferma les yeux. Revenue à notre place initiale, les mains se desserrèrent juste assez pour me faire glisser jusqu'au sol. Je restais sans voix, encore haletante de ma course et figeais de me retrouver une fois encore si proche de lui. Mes mains étaient encore légèrement crispées sur ses bras épousant la forme de ses muscles encore tendus de m'avoir soulevé.

Après notre altercation, nous nous évitions le plus possible et cela me convenait très bien, autant à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé que de ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Mais apparemment le destin, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, en avait décidé autrement.. En me reposant à terre, mon t-shirt s'était légèrement relevé et sentir le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me brûla littéralement, m'envoyant une salve de frissons se répandre dans les moindre recoins. Malgré le malaise des premiers instants, j'en venais à me sentir bien. Mon imagination s'envola une fois de plus et mon cœur s'emballa. Collé à lui, je fermais les yeux espérant qu'il ne le sente pas cogner contre sa poitrine. Sa main descendit légèrement vers le bas y appliquant une légère pression qui me rapprocha encore plus de lui si c'était possible. Son geste me fit relever la tête vers lui et je me perdis dans ses yeux.

Il exerçait sur moi une attraction que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre et dont je me foutais à cet instant, bien trop concentré à me demander quel gout pourrait avoir ses lèvres. J'étais en transe, ne voulant que me laisser aller dans ses bras. Je voulais sentir sa bouche sur la mienne, son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Je sentis ses mains se resserrer sur ma taille et remarqua que la distance entre nos lèvres commençaient à diminuer. Tétanisé et extatique, mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer attendant, impatiente, le contact, quand un bruit nous stoppa net dans notre élan. J'eu la sensation de pouvoir enfin reprendre les commandes de mon corps et mon effarement dû se lire sur mon visage car il grimaça et me repoussa brusquement.

-"Fais attention la prochaine fois !" grogna-t-il en disparaissant dans le couloir. Je reculais jusqu'à la table que je savais dans mon dos, posant mes mains et mes fesses dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? C'était quoi cette sensation impérieuse qui m'avait envahie à son contact ? Je n'avais même pas essayais de m'en défaire, voulant l'assouvir à tout prix. Je m'allongeais sur la table en acier pour essayer de faire redescendre la température de mon corps. J'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'on continue à s'éviter. Tout s'enchaînait beaucoup trop rapidement. Je venais à peine d'accepter de ne surement plus jamais rentrer chez moi, je ne pouvais pas recommencer à construire quelque chose, pas tout de suite. Si seulement ce traître de corps ne réagissait pas comme un pantin lorsqu'il était entre ses mains !

-"Yaya ? Qu'est ce tu fais ?" Très bonne question... Et il y en avait une autre que je me posais et qui les supplantait toute.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer derrière ses yeux ? Je venais d'y voir beaucoup plus que la colère et le mépris dont j'avais l'habitude. Ils semblaient renfermer tellement de secret. Je m'y sentais aspirait un peu plus à chaque fois que je les rencontrais. J'en venais à avoir une véritable fascination pour eux, aucuns autres ne réussissant à attirer mon attention à ce point-là. Même pas ceux de Sam ne m'avaient captivé de cette manière. Ils étaient un pur concentré d'émotions. Quel qu'elles soient, il les vivait à son extrême et nous les transmettait sans aucuns filtres. Pourquoi y étais-je si réceptive ? Je croyais mon cœur armée de tout l'amour dont j'avais besoin. A aucun moment je n'avais ressentis le besoin d'avoir plus avec aucuns hommes qui m'entourait depuis plus d'un an. J'avais beau "lâcher prise" je ne me sentais pas moins amoureuse de Sam. A chaque moment libre il occupait toutes mes pensées. Jusqu'à lui. Jusqu'à ce putain de jour dans la clairière. Jusqu'à ce putain de moment où je m'étais retrouvé dans ses bras et où j'avais sentis toutes mes convictions voler en éclats.

Même en cherchant bien, Sam n'avait jamais suscité autant d'émotions chez moi avec un simple contact, une simple étreinte. Le coup de foudre ? Je ne me sentais pas amoureuse, juste aimanté, comme s'il avait eu son propre champ de gravité. Une fois trop proche, je me sentais irrémédiablement attiré sans aucune façon d'en réchapper. Il n'était même pas... Ses cheveux étaient coupés n'importe comment, il était toujours crasseux, je me demandais comment il faisait pour paraître sale à longueur de temps alors que je savais qu'il se lavait comme tout le monde. Grincheux, raciste, impulsif, imprévisible, violent, taciturne et je pouvais continuer comme ça encore un moment. Alors pourquoi ses yeux me faisaient tout oublier en une fraction de seconde ?

* * *

Une fois par semaine, des volontaires déblayaient les alentours de la prison. Chaque jour, un quota de rôdeurs étaient tué pour préserver la résistance des grilles. Mais ils finissaient forcement par s'entasser et il fallait remédier à ce problème. Ce fut tout une organisation la première fois, mais nous nous étions mis d'accord pour procéder méthodiquement. Le feu serait allumé à 3km de la prison, comme ça nous attirerions plus de rôdeurs et ils finiraient directement rôtis plutôt qu'à nos portes. J'avais fait équipe avec Lily toute la journée et nous avions ri comme des dératées. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé du temps seules et cela me fit le plus grand bien.

-"Mia ? Ça te dérange de transporter les quelques restant toute seule ? J'ai dit à Liam que je le rejoindrais à la nuit tombé et le temps de finir, je vais être en retard." Je regardais les 5 misérables rôdeurs qu'il y avait sur le plateau de la camionnette.

-"Vas-y Sweety, il ne reste plus rien !"

-"Tu es sûr que ça te va ?"

-"Ouais ! Vas-y ! Vole papillon !" Elle me sauta dans les bras.

-"Merci t'es la meilleure !"

-"Je sais ! Je suis juste étonnée que tu ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt" blaguais-je.

-"Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?!" souffla-t-elle exagérément tout en rigolant.

-"Non je ne pense pas !" Je montais dans la camionnette et elle partit vers le bâtiment en me faisant un signe de la main auquel je répondis avec un grand sourire, la regardant remonter l'allée, regrettant déjà que la journée se finisse.

Si j'avais su que s'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, je lui aurais surement dit beaucoup plus de choses ce jour-là...

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

C'est parce que je m'évertuais à l'éviter que j'avais remarqué son absence. Sa simple présence me mettais hors de moi, encore plus depuis qu'elle m'était rentré dedans. J'avais eu le souffle coupé et une chose en entraînant une autre, la situation avait dérapé et mon cerveau s'était fait la malle, laissant le relais au deuxième... J'étais allé voir Rick en premier et puis j'avais fini par faire le tour de tout le monde. Lily était la dernière à l'avoir vu, juste avant qu'elle ne se rendre à la fosse. Deux jours et personne n'avait remarqué son absence !?

J'aurais immédiatement remarqué l'absence de Rick ou de Carol, pourquoi aucun n'avait donné l'alerte ? Dane par exemple, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Il ne faisait quasiment rien l'un sans l'autre. Tout le monde s'était mis à la chercher et une fois réunis dans la salle commune, bredouille, Carl avait déboulé en nous annonçant l'absence d'un Pick-Up. Le calcul n'avait pas été difficile à faire. Elle était quelque part entre ici et la fosse.

-"Qui la vue le dernier ?"

-"Je l'ai quitté il y a deux jours. Je devais rejoindre Liam et elle est partie seule déposer les 5 derniers affamés."

-"Seule ?" Rugit Tony "Tu l'as laissé partir seule parce que tu avais un stupide rendez-vous ?" continua-t-il

-"Elle m'a dit que ça irait" répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-"Tu es inconsciente ma parole !"

-"Mais je.."

-"Le feu était allumé" dit Rick calmement "Tout le monde l'a vu. Il y avait peut-être trop de rôdeurs et elle s'est mise à l'abri. Il faut juste qu'on l'aide à se frayer un chemin."

-"Ce n'est pas elle qui a allumé le feu" dit Carl. Tout le monde tourna le visage vers lui et je retins mon souffle en attendant la suite. "C'est Liam. Je l'ai entendu le dire." Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers le su nommé. Il ne disait rien et gardait la tête haute. Lily le regardait perdue entre la stupeur et le désarroi. J'étais con ! J'étais tellement con putain ! Tout le monde avait raison et mon égo avait pris le dessus. Beth m'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas d'elle dont j'aurai du me méfier.

Dane et Liam était en train de se disputer à grand renfort de cri, il n'allait pas tarder à en venir aux poings. Tony et Rick tentaient désespérément de les séparer. Et moi je ne bougeais pas, assailli par toutes sortes de pensées incohérentes et incontrôlables. Je me sentais en manque, et j'en connaissais un rayon là-dessus. Des fourmis gagnaient petit à petit mes mains et un sale bourdonnement prenait place dans ma tête. La température de mon corps faisait le yoyo accompagné de sueurs froides. Et les deux zouaves qui hurlaient toujours à tue-tête.

-"Tu n'es qu'un débile profond ! Un ado arriéré ! Je te tue si elle est morte tu m'entends ! Et je te tuerais lentement connard !" A cette phrase une douleur lancinante se manifesta dans ma poitrine venant compléter le tableau. Je ne pouvais plus nier que le problème ne venait pas seulement d'en dessous de la ceinture. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte...

-"Je savais pas qu'elle avait pas fini !"

-"Pourquoi t'as rien dit quand Lily est revenue seule ?! Tu savais qu'elle faisait équipe ensemble !"

-"Je suis pas sa mère, j'ai pas à faire attention à tous ces faits et gestes !"

-"Non mais tu réalises ce que tu dis abruti ! Ça t'arrangerait bien qu'elle y passe, comme ça tu aurais ta p'tite chérie pour toi tout seul et plus aucune crainte qu'elle l'ouvre !"

-"Et toi ? Pourquoi t'a rien remarqué ? Tu la baise, et tu ne t'es même pas aperçu qu'elle était plus au bout de ta queue ? Tu trouves ça normal peut être ?!"

-"Daryl !" Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Carol avait crié en me voyant initier mon geste, mais mon corps avait bougé sans que je lui demande et mon poing s'était abattu sur sa sale gueule.

Elle n'était pas morte. J'avais senti quelque chose me toucher mais ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, et je m'étais remis à l'exécution de mon œuvre. Le premier n'était qu'un tour de chauffe et il fut accompagné de tous ses petits copains qui mourraient d'envie de participer à la petite fête.

-"Arrêtez-le !"

C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'allais arrêter toutes ses conneries. Je me foutais de la raison, ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il crève et qu'il ne soit plus une menace, pour elle comme pour nous.

-"Daryl, arrêtes ça tout de suite !" Cette fois ci le contact se prolongea, empêchant carrément mon poing de s'abattre une fois encore. Je vis Lee se jeter sur son corps à demi conscient. "Daryl, tu m'entends ?"

-"Lâchez-moi." Je grognais plus que je ne parlais.

-"Pas si tu recommences." claqua Rick.

-"C'est bon je vais rester en place." Ils m'éloignèrent au cas où et me relâchèrent doucement. Je ne l'avais pas lâché des yeux. Il gisait et geignait sur le sol au bon soin de sa copine et d'Hershel qui venait de la rejoindre. Une pauvre merde, voilà ce qu'il était, pour s'en prendre lâchement à quelqu'un de cette façon. Il fallait que je bouge, ou j'allais encore me jeter sur lui.

-"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" Le manque... Il me fallait ma dose et je ne pourrais peut être plus l'avoir à cause de lui.

-"Parce qu'il peut tuer n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment ! Si ce que l'autre dit est vrai, il ne doit pas rester avec nous, on doit soit le tuer, soit le foutre dehors !" Je m'étais mis à faire les cent pas pour évacuer le trop plein d'adrénaline qui courrait dans mes veines.

-"Noonn, pitié noon !" J'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Qu'elle pleure, qu'elle cri ! Son mec était une bombe à retardement et il devait partir !

-"Il faut que tu te calmes." essaya de tempérer Rick.

-"Que je me calmes ?" cela eu l'effet contraire "Ce type a voulu tuer un des membres du groupe ! Il ne peut pas rester Rick !" Comment ne pouvait-il pas le voir ?

-"On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé. On va l'enfermer dans une cellule et tirer cette histoire au clair avant de prendre une décision."

-"Et pour Mia ?" Carl nous fit brutalement revenir à la réalité. Il fallait qu'on la retrouve et tout de suite !


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre :) !**

 **Les remerciements tout d'abord, pour vos vues et pour les reviews de Tendevils et de Calledkloe :D Merci, merci, merci 3 !**

 **Concernant les points de vues, je les indiques lorsqu'ils changent ^^ évidemment ! Merci de m'avoir donné votre avis :) !**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture et à bientôt ;) !**

* * *

 _POV Mia_

J'étais partie balancer les cadavres dans la fosse. Il n'en restait pas beaucoup, ce serait fini en quelques minutes. Mais lorsque j'étais arrivé sur place, j'avais pu voir que le feu était déjà allumé, alors que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que ce soit les derniers qui le fasse, donc Lee et moi. Un talkie avait été distribué à toutes les équipes pour ça.

A partir de ce moment-là, ce ne fut qu'une cascade de malchance qui s'abattit. Avec le feu allumé, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant que d'autres affamés se ramènent, il fallait donc que je fasse le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la portière, que déjà un rôdeur se ruait sur la voiture, en entraînant d'autres avec ses bruits. Jusque-là je pouvais gérer. J'allumais donc le contact, prenant le risque d'en attirer encore avec le bruit du moteur, mais peu importait puisque je ne serais plus là dans une minute. Que nenni ! La voiture refusait de bouger. Je sentais les roues patinaient, et au plus j'accélérais, au plus elles s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Je n'avais qu'un couteau avec moi, je ne pouvais même pas sortir et me frayer un chemin entre eux pour repartir à pied. J'étais coincée. Il fallait que je les prévienne de mon problème. Je me rendis compte que le sort s'acharnait définitivement contre moi lorsque je vis le talkie qui gisait entre deux cadavres dans la benne du Pick-Up. Je devais attendre que quelqu'un remarque mon absence. Le soir au dîner, ils devraient s'en rendre compte. Demain matin au plus tard, ils viendraient me chercher et je pourrais passer un savon à celui ou celle qui avait allumé ce foutue feu sans prévenir personne.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. J'arrivais à peine à dormir, constamment dérangé par les bruits incessants des affamés grognant et frappant aux vitres. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et s'ils tardaient trop à venir, se serait suicidaire d'essayer de m'atteindre. J'avais eu faim et soif dans la nuit. Pensant que de l'eau et des biscuits secs pouvaient peut être traîné dans la voiture, je l'avais retrouvé de fond en comble, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Au plus le temps passait, au plus mes espoirs de survit s'amenuisaient. Le bouquet arriva vers 5h du matin. Une pluie torrentiel, du au forte chaleur des derniers jours, s'abattit, rendant le sol encore plus boueux et impraticable. Je ne pourrais même pas bouger d'un pouce sans provoquer encore plus de dégâts sur la voiture. Comment feraient-ils pour m'atteindre sans être coincé eux aussi ?

Si le premier soir je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, je n'eus aucun problème à m'endormir le soir suivant. Cela avait été une véritable horreur que de rester enfermé dans la voiture en plein soleil et de ne pouvoir ouvrir complètement les fenêtres ou bien boire. Je me sentais partir. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse, mon corps ayant du mal à faire le point côté température. Le temps était fou dans ce pays. Des journées brûlantes et des nuits froides et humides. Je voyais la rosée se déposer sur les vitres à l'extérieur et seulement de la buée à l'intérieure. J'avais essayé de la "ramasser" mais il n'y avait rien de très probant. Cela ne faisait que légèrement humidifier mon doigt. Les seules gouttes qui passaient par les petits écarts des fenêtres avaient déjà fait un tour sur les cadavres qui essayaient de m'attraper. Je ne survivrais pas à une deuxième journée enfermé dans cet habitacle sous un soleil de plomb. J'allais mourir ici... Je pensais que sans nourriture et sans eau, le corps était capable de tenir plus longtemps que deux misérables jours... Je comprenais l'enfer que Carol avait vécu il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. On se sentait partir, et on avait le temps de penser à tellement de choses sans pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit. Même si j'allais revenir en affamé dégelasse, je pouvais toujours me réjouir de ne pas être déchiqueté et de souffrir le martyre en me sachant condamnée.

J'aurais voulu dire à Lily que je l'aimais. Que malgré son choix douteux concernant Liam, elle restait ma sœur et que je serais toujours là pour elle. J'aurais voulu dire merci à Tony de ne pas nous avoir abandonné sur le bas de la route. Emilie... ma petite Emilie. J'aurais voulu la voir grandir et devenir une femme du nouveau monde. J'aurais eu un mot pour chacun des membres de notre communauté... Celle de Rick aussi. Le temps passait avec eux, bien que cours, m'avait rassuré et redonner espoir en l'humanité. Glenn et Maggie pour leur amour, Hershel pour sa patience, Carol pour sa douceur, Beth pour sa candeur, Rick pour son jugement. Carl... J'aurais voulu allégé sa douleur et rendre sa réalité plus douce. Lui donner les clefs pour s'en sortir dans ce monde tout en profitant de l'insouciance due à son âge...

-"Mia ?" Et _lui_.. Je ne sais pas même pas si j'aurais un jour réussi à lui dire tout ce qu'il provoquait en moi. J'aurais surement eu mieux fait de le lui montrer, mais même pour ça il était trop tard. Je l'entendais m'appeler de cette voix basse et éraillé qui me faisait vibrer. C'était la première fois que j'entendais mon prénom dans sa bouche et le son était extraordinaire. Je pouvais remercier mon cerveau de faire en sorte que ma mort soit la plus agréable possible. On ne peut pas dire que je l'avais beaucoup entendu me parler. Il avait plutôt hurlé ou maugréer. Sauf cette soirée en dehors du temps que j'avais l'impression d'avoir rêvé. "Tu m'entends ?"* _Oui je t'entends très bien. Continue de parler, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas !_ * "Réveille-toi bon sang ! Ouvre les yeux !" * _Si je le fais, tu promets que ça ne fera pas mal et que tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'au bout ?!_ *

-"Elle va s'étouffer si je lui donne directement la bouteille."

-"Tu crois que je fais quoi là ! Mia ? Ouvre les yeux !" * _J'y arrive pas ... Je vais dormir un peu et je réessaierais tout à l'heure, promis..._ *

-"Non, non, non, non, non, reste avec moi ! Passe-moi la bouteille !"

-"Je sais putain !" Je sentis mes yeux me piquer. Mon subconscient ne pouvait-il pas faire en sorte qu'il soit bienveillant avec moi jusqu'au bout ...

-"Ouvre la bouche" Il me l'avait ordonné durement, mais je ne sentais pas d'animosité dans sa voix. Même si je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, je pouvais toujours essayer de faire ce qu'il me demandait. "C'est bien !" Si j'avais eu la force de sourire, je l'aurais surement fait. Au lieu de ça je sentis une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma langue, diffusant une nouvelle énergie dans tout mon corps. Un doigt humide passa sur mes lèvres dessécher. Dieu que c'était bon ! Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois avec une douceur sans pareil. J'en voulais plus à chaque fois, léchant et happant tout ce qui se présentait à mes lèvres. Il me remonta et je finis adosser contre lui. Il me présenta le goulot d'une bouteille et je me jetais dessus. "Vas-y doucement !" me lança-t-il en la retirant de ma bouche. Je protestais en geignant faiblement. "Doucement ok ?" J'y allais doucement, ayant trop peur qu'il me l'enlève à nouveau et malgré mon envie irrépressible de boire à grande gorgée. J'avalais autant d'air que d'eau et ce qui devait arriver arriva... Je lâchais un rot sonore qui ne manqua pas de le faire rire doucement et de faire redescendre la pression. "La princesse est humaine finalement !"

-"Hum" soufflais-je.

-"Tu m'entends ?" questionna-t-il avec urgence, me faisant pivoter d'un quart de tour dans sa direction pour pouvoir voir mon visage.

-"Hum"

-"Tu arrives à ouvrir les yeux ?" continua-t-il de me suriner.

-"Fatigué" murmurais-je.

-"Essaie !" ordonna-t-il.

-"Hummm" râlais-je en grimaçant.

-"Fais-le ! Je ne te laisserai pas te reposer tant que tu n'auras pas essayé." * _Quel chieur..._ * J'obéis une fois encore. Doucement, je décollais mes paupières et un fin filet de lumière agressa mes pupilles. Je les refermais aussitôt, enfonçant ma tête dans son cou pour ne plus avoir de lumière du tout. Il n'attendit pas pour me faire sortir de mon trou et se saisir de mon visage pour m'obliger à le regarder. "Ordre du Doc !" * _Fais chier !_ * Je réitérais mon geste et me força à garder les yeux à demi ouvert malgré la sensation désagréable. J'avais l'impression que s'était du papier de verre tellement ils étaient secs. Je sentis une légère pression de son pouce sur ma joue, ce qui me fit oublier la douleur un instant. Nos visages étaient tellement près que je pouvais voir toutes ses aspérités. Ces cils un peu trop longs, la véritable couleur de ses yeux, une légère cicatrice sur sa pommette droite, sa barbe naissante, les sillons de ses lèvres... Je posa ma main sur son torse et avança ma tête. J'avais failli mourir aujourd'hui et j'allais m'employer à faire et dire tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé lorsque je m'étais sentie sombrer. Puisque la situation s'y prêtait, j'allais commencer par goûter ses lèvres et assouvir cette envie qui m'habitait depuis que je m'étais retrouvé fortuitement dans ses bras.

Avec le peu de force que j'avais, ma progression était beaucoup plus lente et moins assuré que je le voulais, mais je les avais presque atteintes alors je fermais les yeux, attendant impatiemment leur contact. Lorsque je rencontrais enfin son visage, ce ne fut pas ses lèvres que j'imaginais douce, mais sa joue piquante que j'embrassais. Il avait tourné la tête, ne pouvant se soustraire à moi sans me mettre dans un plus mauvais état que j'étais déjà. Une peine énorme m'envahit. J'avais cru que ne pas être la seule à ressentir quelque chose en sa présence, mais je m'étais trompé, lamentablement...

-"Merci..." murmurais-je contre sa peau, essayant de rendre la situation moins gênante. Il ne répondit pas, gardant obstinément la tête dans la même position. Je me repositionnais contre lui, ramenant mes bras contre moi. J'aurais voulu m'éloigner et me cacher dans un trou tellement j'avais honte. Mais ma condition ne le permettant pas, je me contentais d'attendre que nous arrivions pour pouvoir enfin m'éloigner et digérer son rejet et ma peine. Il n'y avait que 3 petits km entre ici et la prison, pourtant, les roulis du Pick-up aidant, je finis pas sombrer dans l'inconscience rapidement.

* * *

-"Salut la belle au bois dormant !" me dit doucement Tony.

-"Salut."

-"Tiens, bois un coup" Je me redressais sur un coude pour prendre la bouteille qu'il me tendait et la porta immédiatement à mes lèvres. Cela faisait tellement de bien. Je la sentais s'écouler à travers moi. A chaque gorgée j'avais l'impression de revivre un peu plus.

-"Merci."

-"Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur !" Je lui souris doucement et me réinstalla confortablement.

-"Tu te souviens de quoi ?"

-"Euh, de tout. J'ai dû délirer quand vous m'avez récupéré mais sinon, je me souviens de tout."

-"Tu as vu quelqu'un allumer le feu ?" me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-"Non. Il n'y avait plus personne quand je suis arrivée. J'ai voulu sortir pour me débarrasser des derniers mais je me suis fait attaquer avant même d'être sortie. La voiture était coincée, j'ai rien pu faire d'autre que d'attendre."

-"C'est Liam qui a allumé le feu..." dit-il solennellement. Je me mis à rire nerveusement.

-"Quoi ? Tu penses qu'il a essayé de me tuer ?"

-"Il s'en défends mais c'est une possibilité." Je m'arrêta de rire, reprenant mon sérieux.

-"Il aurait essayé de tuer Lily aussi dans ce cas. Et même si on peut pas s'encadrer, je doute qu'il veuille ma mort."

-"C'est ce qui a penché dans la balance pour ne pas qu'on le tue." J'ouvris les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-"Tony !" m'exclamais-je "Je le déteste, mais je ne souhaite pas sa mort. Et lui non plus j'en suis sûr. Il est juste jaloux et possessif mais il n'a pas mauvais fond."

-"Il faudra que tu l'expliques à Dane et Daryl. Ils refusent de le laisser sortir tant que tu ne seras pas remise. On a du retenir Dixon de le tuer, tout à l'heure" Le silence se fit entre nous. A peine les yeux ouverts qu'il fallait déjà se battre pour faire entendre raison au gens.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la bas ?" Je le regardais avec incompréhension. Je venais de lui expliquer comment je m'étais retrouvé coincé. "Entre toi et le chasseur !"

-"Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé.." murmurais-je en regardant le plafond.

-"Ça fait deux jours que tu dors. Il est resté avec toi tout ce temps." Cela me surpris, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passée en rentrant. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passée en fait... Je finis par hausser les épaules.

-"Il m'a repoussé. Il doit culpabiliser."

-"Tu as enfin osé !" me sourit-il.

-"Ouais" soufflais-je "et voilà le résultat" riais-je nerveusement.

-"Tu as l'air de le prendre plutôt bien." s'étonna-t-il.

-"Tu n'es qu'une commère Tony Pears ! Et non, je ne le prends pas bien. Mais je me vois mal le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Je dois lui rappeler une petite cousine, ou un truc dans le genre, et s'est ça que tu as pris pour autre chose."

-"Je ne dévore pas des yeux comme il le fait un membre de ma famille."

-"Roohh ! Laisse tomber ! Il a dit non, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire. Je m'en remettrais !"

-"Si tu le dis !" me répondit-il en haussant les épaules. "Bon il y a toute une flopée de personnes qui veulent te voir, alors je vais aller les chercher ! Oh et c'est lui qui à remarquer ton absence en premier. J'en ai honte d'ailleurs, et je ne suis pas le seul, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il te regarde, même s'il t'a repoussé il y a deux jours..."

-"J'ai compris !" grognais-je en lui balançant mon coussin dessus, ce qui le fit rire encore plus fort.

* * *

Il avait apporté une bassine avec lui et un gant. J'en profitais pour faire ma toilette. Je me sentais poisseuse et sale. 4 jours sans avoir pris de douche il faudrait que je lave les draps aussi. Le confort que nous apporter la prison, bien que précaire, nous était redevenu indispensable. Il ne nous avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour reprendre nos habitudes d'avant.

-"Yaya ?" Je souris dans le vide quand j'entendis sa petite voix timide.

-"Salut ma princesse !" M'attendant à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras, je lâchais le gant et me retourna pour lui faire face. Elle portait un énorme plateau, presque aussi gros qu'elle. Elle était concentrée au maximum pour ne rien faire tomber. Elle le posa sur la petite table et se retourna vers moi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-"Petit déjeuner" me dit-elle, toute fière d'elle-même.

-"Merci ma puce" lui souriais-je. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour s'élancer dans mes bras.

-"On avait dit que tu ne ferais pas ça Emilie. Elle est encore fatiguée." la morigéna son père. Elle se détacha de moi.

-"Pardon" dit-elle honteuse.

-"Tu devrais..." Zack aussi baissa la tête. Je tombais les yeux sur moi et me rendit compte que je ne portais qu'un soutien-gorge en guise de haut.

-"Ouais" Je me précipitais sur le premier t-shirt qui passait pas là et l'enfila à la hâte. Ce n'était pas le mien et je le sus immédiatement. Des effluves que je reconnaîtrais entre milles m'envahir, m'étourdissant légèrement.

-"Tu es d'accord pour que l'on prenne le petit déjeuner avec toi ?" La voix de Zack me ramena à la réalité. Il me souriait tendrement, comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile au monde.

-"Oui, avec plaisir." Il se mit de suite à la tâche, Emy faisant le service. Elle faisait la pitre nous faisant rire à gorge déployée. Je passais un bon moment, oubliant, comme d'habitude, tous les problèmes extérieurs quand elle était là. Mais une sonnette d'alarme me fit tourner la tête vers l'extérieur. Je le sentais me regarder et je finis par l'apercevoir de l'autre côté du bloc, à moitié dissimulé derrière la porte. Tony devait bien se marrer s'il était dans les parages. Une pierre de plus à son édifice. Je finis pas lui sourire légèrement et n'attendis pas qu'il y réponde pour baisser les yeux et me concentrer sur la furie en face de nous. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être que je retenterais le coup dans d'autres circonstances et qui sait, peut-être que cela donnerais quelque chose. Après tout, c'est à lui que j'avais pensé alors que je pensais être condamné et pas à celui que j'aurais cru.

* * *

Dane arriva en fin de journée. Ils étaient partie non loin pour la journée. Il se jeta sur moi en me regardant sous toutes les coutures, soulevant mon t-shirt, me faisant tourner et retourner sur moi-même pour être sûr que je n'avais rien.

-"Arrête tu me chatouilles avec tes mains pleines de doigts !" Je retenais mon rire depuis qu'il avait commencé. Il me reprit dans ses bras sans attendre.

-"Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai pas..." sa voix s'étrangla et je voulu lui éviter plus de peine en le coupant.

-"Je sais. C'est pas grave d'accord ? Je.. Tony m'a dit et je.. c'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas." Mais je ne savais pas plus que lui comment réagir face à cette situation. C'est vrai que je ne lui en voulais pas, à personne d'ailleurs. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que, quelque part loin au fond de moi, cela m'avait touché. Je préférais prendre la chose avec légèreté. Cela ne servait à rien de leur en vouloir encore plus qu'ils ne s'en voulaient déjà tous.

-"Je m'en veux assez pour nous deux."

-"Je m'en doute, viens là" lui dis-je en ouvrant mes bras en grand.

-"Je pensais que tu étais.. je sais même pas ce que je pensais, j'ai tellement honte !" s'exclama-t-il.

-"Tu comptes te fustiger ainsi pour le restant de tes jours ?" répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-"J'y comptes bien !" s'indigna-t-il sur le coup. Il ne lui fallu pas plus que 2 secondes pour se mettre à sourire face à mon sourcil relevé et mes lèvres pincées.

-"Tu sais quoi ?! Je te laisse 5 minutes. Et fais ça bien d'accord ?" décidais-je. Et il partit pour 5 minutes complètes d'excuses, d'accès de colère, d'apitoiement et encore d'excuses. Son débit me fit tourner la tête.

-"Finis ! " scandais-je lorsque le temps fut écoulé, rassurée que cela se termine enfin. "Tu te sens mieux ?" Il me fit une grimace.

-"Un peu. Et toi comment tu sens ?"

-"Ça va, je vais bien." souriais-je "Je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte."

-"Ça et le fait qu'il va payer." grommela t-il. Moi qui cherchais un moyen d'aborder le sujet plus subtilement, je n'eus qu'à passer par la large porte qu'il venait de m'ouvrir.

-"A ce propos...," dis-je avec une petite voix "toi mieux que personne le connait. Tu sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Vous ne pouvais pas le tuer."

-"On ne va pas le tuer. On va simplement le foutre à la porte pour qu'il voit ce que ça fait de se retrouver seul face à tous ces affamés." me répondit-il d'un ton égal.

-"Mais il ne l'a pas fait sciemment ! Tu m'écoutes quand je parles ?" Il ne semblait pas voir que si Liam partait, Lily le suivrait.

-"Je t'entends, mais c'est trop Mia ! Et le fait que ce soit toi n'arrange rien à son cas !" réagit-il.

-"Daane" le prévins-je.

-"Tu peux faire ta voix de maman pseudo autoritaire autant que tu veux ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis !"

-"Tu peux réfléchir deux minutes ! J'ai passé la journée avec Lily, elle devait venir avec moi à la fosse. Il aurait essayé de nous tuer toutes les deux alors ? Tu sais très bien que c'est ridicule ! Et puis, avec qui il faisait équipe d'abord ? Il n'était pas seul à ce que je sache !" Je commençais à perdre patience et ma voix montait dans les aigus.

-"Burt." j'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il reprit. "Il a insisté pour l'aider, pour ne pas qu'il soit seul. Mais il a fini par se faire un tour de reins. Il n'a pas pu terminer la journée. Liam était seul lorsqu'il a allumé le feu."

-"Tu parles d'un concours de circonstances de merde." répondis-je en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire "mais ça ne change rien. Je n'ai croisé personne sur la route. Il devait déjà être rentré quand je suis partie." rajoutais-je, sûr de moi "Il n'a vu personne arrivé pendant tout le temps où il y était et il en a déduit qu'il était le dernier. C'est tout."

-"Pourquoi tu le défends !" explosa-t-il "Pourquoi il faut que tu sois comme ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu.." Il s'interrompit brusquement, soufflant bruyamment "Tu me fatigues..."

-"Alors c'est bon ? Tu es d'accord ?" me risquais-je à lui demander.

-"Tu peux courir ma vieille. Daryl n'acceptera jamais de toute manière." dit-il en se relevant pour me faire face.

-"Si j'arrive à le faire changer d'avis, tu seras d'accord ?" répondis-je en me levant à mon tour.

-"Tu peux bien essayer autant que tu veux ! Vu ce qu'il lui a mis dans la gueule, il sera surement foutu dehors quand même." Il avait l'air plutôt confiant quant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Daryl ne connaissait rien à ce qu'il se passai entre Dane et moi. Il serait le plus facile à convaincre avec de bons arguments. Ce n'était pas impossible. Après tout, même s'il m'avait défendue en frappant Liam,

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

Il était tard lorsque les gens eurent fini de défiler dans sa chambre pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle avait été consignée dans sa cellule au moins jusqu'au lendemain sur ordre d'Hershel. On lui avait servi une part de bouffe plus grosse que les autres, mais j'en vis encore la moitié dans son assiette. Je ne comptais pas passer la voir. Je savais qu'elle allait bien, j'y avais personnellement veillé, mais en passant dans le couloir, une lueur avait attiré mon attention et j'étais monté m'assurer que tout allait vraiment bien. Elle lisait quand j'étais arrivé, et la lueur venait d'une bougie qui n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Je vis avec surprise qu'elle portait toujours mon t-shirt auquel elle avait fait un nœud à la taille.

-"Comment tu te sens ?" Allongé sur son lit, elle prit le temps de s'extirper du drap qui la recouvrait et de se lever avant de me répondre.

-"Mieux, merci." Elle me fit un sourire timide. "Vraiment, merci beaucoup. Même si c'est parce que tu me détestes que tu as remarqué mon absence, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

-"Pas d'quoi." Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre d'autre et sa remarque me mis mal à l'aise, me faisant baisser les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû... Ça recommençait encore ! Mon cerveau prenait la fuite et le sang qui l'irriguait se faisait la malle ailleurs.

-"Si" rit-elle doucement "Enfin y'a de quoi pour moi, j'étais en train de mourir." J'entendis à peine ce qu'elle disait, trop pris dans mon inspection. Elle portait une paire de chaussette qui n'en finissait plus surmontée d'un short trop court pour être porté en publique. A la lueur de la bougie, elle prenait l'allure de ces Pin-Up toujours présentes dans les magazines de bécanes. De celles qu'on regarde, mais qu'on ne pourra jamais toucher. Mais ce qui attirait le plus mon attention, c'était cette bande de peau parsemé de grains de beauté qui restait visible. Elle était un avant-gout de ce qui restait caché, remplie de promesses. Si je n'arrivais pas à en détacher les yeux, j'allais devenir fou ! "Tony et Dane m'ont dit ce que tu avais fait à Liam. Merci pour ça aussi. D'avoir pris ma défense." Mes yeux s'étaient replongés dans les siens.

-"Je n'ai pas pris ta défense." J'aurai eu mieux fait de me mordre la langue ou de m'étouffer avec ma salive, ça aurai surement était mieux que de voir son visage se décomposer.

-"Oh ! Euh, je croyais désoler." Elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. "Peu importe, merci quand même." Je me contentai d'hocher la tête pour toute forme de réponse. Elle commençait à s'agiter, mal à l'aise à s'en mordre la lèvre inférieure et s'en tordre les doigts. "Il faudrait le libérer maintenant. Il a beau être très con, ce n'est pas un tueur." Elle me scia les jambes, me laissant sans voix face à l'énormité de sa phrase. Libérer ? Con ? Pas un tueur ? Elle se droguait ou quoi ?

-"Non !" Ma réponse était sans appel et cela ne faisait aucun doute quant au son de ma voix.

-"Ecoute ! Je sais de quoi ça à l'air, mais il n'a pas essayé de me tuer. Lily aurait dû être avec moi. Il ne lui fera jamais de mal, ce n'est pas possible qu'il l'ait prémédité."

-"J'ai dit non !" rajoutais-je durement.

-"S'il s'en va, Lily va partir avec lui." Sa voix pris des accents suppliciées. Elle fit un pas vers moi, les mains en avant, mais je la coupais dans son élan.

-"Je m'en fou." claquais-je.

-"Tu t'en fou de condamner une personne innocente à une vie d'errance au dehors et d'en laisser partir une autre qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire." S'indigna-t-elle.

-"Si elle est aveugle au point de le suivre, alors elle est tout autant un danger pour nous que lui." Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-"Daryl s'il te plait !"

-"Je ne changerais pas d'avis."

-"D'accord." Elle venait de lâcher ses cheveux, et ses yeux, légèrement exorbités, se mirent à bouger rapide de gauche à droite. Je trouvais ça presque trop facile. "Je partirais avec eux."

-"Quoi ?" Je n'avais pas pu retenir mon cri.

-"Chhhuuuuuutttt !" Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et fit un pas à l'intérieur de la cabine avant de refermer la porte derrière moi, ne me souciant absolument pas de la personne que je venais de réveiller avec mon cri.

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ?" demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés et en la forçant à me regarder.

-"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles." Elle tenta de se lever mais je la retins par le poignet la clouant au matelas.

-"Dis-moi !" Je parlais les dents tellement serrées que je les entendis grincer à la fin de ma phrase.

-"Je peux pas et ça te regarde pas !" se plaint-elle en essayant de dégager son poignet de ma poigne.

-"Elle n'est pas v'nue."

-"Quoi ?" Le silence s'abattit une seconde sur nous.

-"Pendant les deux jours ou t'étais inconsciente. Elle est restée au chevet de Liam."

-"Tu mens." Elle avait à peine murmuré. "C'est pas..." Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même, détournant son regard dans le vide, et la pression qu'il y avait précédemment dans son bras se relâcha.

-"Dis-moi ce qui s'passe." Elle ne me répondit pas, continuant à fixer le vide. Je n'aurais pas dû lui balancer ça à la figure de but en blanc, mais c'était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé à dire pour l'empêcher de faire une énorme connerie. "Tu comptais vraiment partir avec eux ?"

-"Oui." Me répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

-"Ça, c'est débile !" Je savais qu'elle m'entendait, mais elle ne dû pas comprendre la référence au quelle je faisais allusion, car elle ne répondit rien. "Contrairement à Simon." rajoutais-je, pour être sûr de bien me faire comprendre. Elle réagit enfin, et c'est les yeux éteints qu'elle se retourna pour me lancer un mince et bref sourire. Le silence s'étira.

-"Pourquoi... pourquoi tu as dit ça ?" hésita-t-elle.

-"J'viens de t'le dire. C'est débile."

-"Non, pour la voiture, pour Simon." dit-elle en me regardant.

-"Liam" Elle fronça rapidement les sourcils, ne faisant pas le lien immédiatement.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

-"Il n'a rien dit, j'ai..." je m'interrompis, passant une main sur mon visage pour essayer de trouver les bons mots sans remettre le feu au poudre. "J'ai entendu une conversation entre lui et Lily"

-"Ça devait être joyeux !" sourit-elle, désabusée. "Pourquoi tu l'as cru ?" C'est là que le bas blessait. Je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question.

-"Disons qu'il a un certain talent de persuasion pour une merde."

-"Ouais" soupira-t-elle en se remettant droite "Ça on peut le dire"

-"Il a parlé de Dane et de Zack." Encore une occasion rater de fermer ma gueule. Heureusement pour moi, elle regardait droit devant elle.

-"Ouais, ça l'arrange bien de m'inventer des relations avec tous les mecs du groupe. Je suis devenue la pute du nouveau monde. Si ce n'est pas génial ça !" balança-t-elle sarcastique.

-"Je vois le genre." Je ne voyais rien du tout. Je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus, de lui poser tout un tas de question. Comme un besoin vital de savoir. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge et tellement de si se bousculaient sur ma langue. Rien que le souvenir de son visage dégoûté lorsqu'elle m'était tombée dans les bras à la prison, suffisait à me la faire fermer et à ne rien espérer. Elle était jeune, pleine de vie et indépendante. L'ordre mondial avait peut être changé, je n'en restais pas moins le même vieux bouseux du fin fond de l'Amérique. Un pauvre redneck dont la présence n'aurait jamais attiré son attention, et ne l'attirerait jamais plus, que pour garder en vie les personnes de notre groupe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà, avec un petit peu de retard... (Plus que d'habitude et je m'en excuses :( ) Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre et j'ai passé le week end à le revoir et j'ai finis par abandonner car, au plus je le modifiais, au moins ça me plaisait... Enfin, j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même :) !**

 **Encore un grand merci de me lire, de me suivre et de donner votre avis. Vos conseils me sont précieux :) !**

 **Ce chapitre ne vient pas tout seul. Un petit OS s'invite dans les parages :) ! Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture et à très vite :) ! (Oui, je mets des smileys partout aujourd'hui, désolé pour ceux à qui ça pique les yeux XD, mais quand on est heureux il faut le partager ! Je vous fait même des bisous tiens haha ! XoXo )**

* * *

 _POV Mia_

J'avais finis par m'endormir. 3 ou 4 heures à peine avaient dû passer, mais je me sentais en pleine forme. Mon livre était sagement posé sur le bureau et le drap avait était remonté sur mes épaules. Une petite cousine ou une petite sœur tout au plus. Voilà ce à quoi je lui faisais penser. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Je devrais juste éviter les contacts rapprochés pour éviter de me mettre dans tous mes états, et tout devrait se passer normalement. Aucunes difficultés de prime abord, mais avec la chance et ma propension à ne pas regarder devant moi quand il le fallait, tout était possible. Attention et maîtrise de soi allait être mes maîtres mots pour l'avenir. Mais pour lors, je devais me rendre dans la cellule de Liam et régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Croiser Lily après ce que je venais d'apprendre ne m'enchantait guère, et se serait surement la dernière chose importante que je ferais pour elle. Ce serait contre nature pour moi de me venger en la livrant au monde. Elle avait pris sa décision en restant avec Liam, je venais de prendre la mienne. Je décidais de mettre fin à ma corvée en premier, et après avoir fait ma toilette, je me dirigeai directement vers sa cellule. Je l'y trouvai seul.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens admirer le spectacle du connard de plus que tu t'es mis dans ta poche hein ?!" Il avait attaqué les hostilités directement d'une voix des plus agressives.

-"Bonjour à toi aussi rayon de soleil !" Peu importait son comportement. Ce n'était pas pour sa vie que je le faisais. Il grogna en réponse à ma salutation.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Elle est pas là, tu le vois bien."

-"Je viens te dire que tu pourras sortir d'ici pas longtemps." Il me lança un regard plus que méfiant "Avec tout ce qui se passe, je suis même plus sûr que tu sois vraiment innocent, mais je m'en cogne."

-"Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te tuer." grogna-t-il en réponse.

-"Je viens de te dire que je m'en foutais royalement."

-"Ouais, bah les autres ont pas l'air de s'en foutre alors j'te le dis pour que les choses soient clair." Charmant… Je me désolais vraiment de son comportement et encore plus du fait que Lily l'ai choisi. Je repris sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

-"Je sais pas comment ça va se passer, mais vous pourrait rester."

-"Ah parce qu'il voulait foutre Lily à la porte aussi ?!" rugit-il en se levant d'un bon pour attraper les barreaux de sa cellule. Je relevais un sourcil sarcastique.

-"Non. Mais on sait tous les deux qu'elle t'aurait suivit." Un sourire malsain envahit ses traits.

-"Je sais." Il se gaussait. Le connard était satisfait par ce que je venais de lui dire. J'allais lui faire ravaler son sourire à la con avec toutes ses dents en prime.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Je dû me contenir pour ne pas envoyer chier Dane qui venait de nous interrompre de sa voix dure.

-"Je suis venu dire à Liam qu'on allait pas tarder à le libérer." Il fit des yeux ronds "Oui, j'ai réussi à le convaincre" Je lui lançais un sourire sarcastique.

-"Elle a surement du sucer pour ça." Il avait "tenté" de marmonner dans sa barbe, mais nous avions tous les deux très bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fallait toujours qu'il en rajoute. Il n'avait que trois neurones en fonction, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Croyait-il ressembler à un dur à cuire en lançant ce genre de phrase ? Quand bien même je l'aurais fait, et à tout vas en plus, il aurait eu mieux fait de se taire une bonne fois pour toute.

-"Tu as raison. Mais j'ai ouïe dire, mon petit chat, que toi aussi tu aimes faire ça, pas vrai ?" Dane se mit à rire avec moi. Lui se mit à hurler en essayant de m'attraper à travers les barreaux en proférant des menaces. "Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Ma pipe ne suffira plus à te garder sain et sauf si tu continues" rajoutais-je toujours hilare. Je repris mon sérieux brutalement pour continuer.

"A partir de maintenant, tu me regardes, tu m'adresses la parole, tu me menaces et je te tue. Elle pourra m'en vouloir toute sa vie, je ne tolérerai plus rien venant de ta part."

Il sourit grandement, pas impressionné pour un sous. Je compris directement à quoi il pensait. "Oh, tu peux le lui dire mon petit. Ça ne changera rien. Je le ferais, je t'aurais prévenue. Ta vie ne vaut carrément pas plus que la mienne, je ne mourrai pas pour ta gueule !" Son visage se referma au fur et à mesure de mes paroles.

Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui pour lui parler plus doucement. "Regarde-toi dans une glace. Si une pipe peut faire ça, imagine toi ce que je peux te faire avec mon cul." Je lui lançais un sourire glaciale et fit demi-tour sans plus me soucier de lui. J'entendis Dane lui lancer un "A plus tard, mon petit chat !" suivit d'un coup rageur sur les barreaux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à me rattraper.

-"Alors comme ça tu fais du gringue au chasseur !" m'interpella-t-il en calquant son pas au mien avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-"Je suis désolé de te dire que toi et moi c'est terminé mon amour" répliquais-je grandiloquente en attrapant son bras en signe de soutien.

-"Tu me brises le cœur. Moi qui croyait que c'était à la vie à la mort nous deux." Il plaça une main sur son cœur tout en disant cela. Nous partîmes dans un grand rire qui fut interrompu par l'apparition de Lily, ses bras remplis de différentes denrées.

-"Hey Mia, Dane ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Sa voix était partagée entre la surprise, la panique et l'impatience.

-"Salut" répondit-on de concert. "On était avec Liam." rajoutais-je. La panique prit le dessus sur dans ses yeux.

-"Vous avez discuté ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas voulu te tuer." ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. "Mais personne ici ne veut le croire." dit-elle en lançant un regard assassin à Dane.

-"Il va être libéré." lui répondis-je platement.

-"Merci Mia, merci" soupira-t-elle de soulagement. "Je vais aller voir comment il va" finit-elle tout en reprenant sa marche.

-"Fais donc ça" marmonna Dane. Elle se retourna pour lui lancer un dernier regard mécontent et nous restâmes là, à la regarder s'éloigner à petits pas rapides. "A croire qu'elle n'a pas vécu les

mêmes choses que nous.." J'haussais les épaules en réponse.

-"Daryl m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas venu." Il grimaça.

-"Ouais." soupira-t-il "Je ne voulais pas en rajouter. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit."

-"Il me l'a dit parce que je voulais partir avec eux s'il ne voulait pas changer d'avis..."

-"Mia.." Sa voix n'était qu'un mince filet, et il prononça mon prénom avec une voix rempli de stupéfaction et d'horreur.

-"Je sais" rigolais-je nerveusement. "C'est fini maintenant. Elle se débrouille. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux, et je ne veux pas mourir pour ça non plus."

Un grand sourire illumina son visage et il me prit par les épaules réamorçant notre marche.

-"Aaah, ça me fait bien plaisir de t'entendre dire ça. Mais que vas-tu faire de tout ton temps libre." plaisanta-t-il. Je me détachais de lui et lui fit face, marchant à reculons.

-"Explorer de nouveaux horizons !" répondis-je en haussant exagérément mes sourcils.

-"Intéressant" répondit-il, alors qu'un sourire pervers commençait à orner ses lèvres. Il s'élança vers moi, toutes mains en avant pour m'attraper. Je partis dans un grand éclat de rire et dans une course folle au travers de la prison.

* * *

On ne peut pas dire cette fois ci que le cours des choses repris normalement. Liam avait pu être libéré le lendemain de notre altercation, après une discussion houleuse avec toutes les personnes de la prison. Seules quelques personnes comprirent les véritables enjeux de son départ et je dus en expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants concernant Lily. Daryl et Dane restèrent silencieux et ne donnèrent leur consentement qu'avec un hochement de tête contrarié. Il s'en tenait à ce que je lui avais dit et Lily ne m'adressa pas la parole les jours suivants. Il n'avait pas manqué de lui murmurer mes paroles au creux de l'oreille. Pas besoin de les déformer cette fois ci pour qu'elles sonnent comme il le voulait. Elle revint, un soir, pour avoir une discussion et elle sonna comme un écho à celle que nous avions déjà eue quelques semaines plus tôt. Rempli d'excuses, de promesses et de souvenirs que je savais vide de sens. Je ne me faisais plus d'illusions.

Cet éloignement me permit néanmoins d'apprendre à mieux connaitre les autres pensionnaires. Ce que je pensais d'eux était tout à fait justifier. Je trouvais en Maggie une jeune femme forte et déterminée avec qui discuter était une partie de plaisir. Plus vieille que moi de quelques années, elle restait une fille de ma tranche d'âge et malgré nos différences fondamentales de cultures, nous avions les mêmes centres d'intérêts passés. J'appris la raison de la perte de la jambe d'Hershel et fut étonnée de l'efficacité du procédé. La solution était certes radicale et handicapante pour la nouvelle vie que nous menions, mais elle était une solution là où nous n'en voyons plus. Le virus avait donc un temps d'incubation qui pouvait être enraillé si l'amputation était rapidement exécutée. Certaines vies auraient pu être sauvées et j'eu une pensée persistante pour eux, m'excusant silencieusement de ne jamais y avoir pensée. J'appris aussi l'existence d'un certain Shane, ou plutôt sa mort et ses circonstances. Maggie me confirma par ses dires la tension que j'avais décelée entre Lori et Rick et elle pris tout son sens. Carol vint se joindre à nous en milieu d'après-midi et se confia à son tour, me racontant avec émotion la mort de sa fille, Sophia et celle beaucoup moins regrettable, de son mari, Ed. Elles me racontèrent la ferme, les recherches, la grange, les rôdeurs et leur découverte macabre. J'en eu les larmes aux yeux et mes pensées s'envolèrent directement vers Emily. En plus du nom de Shane, d'autres noms qui m'étaient inconnu, apparaissaient au fil de la conversation. Otis, Patricia, Andréa, Merle... Je me désolais d'apprendre leur histoire et leur fin et ne répondit rien, observant le silence en leur mémoire.

-"Et toi ?" me demanda Maggie "Depuis quand êtes-vous aux Etats-Unis ?" Je lui souris distraitement, me remémorant les deux premières semaines de notre Road Trip. Deux des meilleurs semaines de ma vie. Les pires aussi.

-"On est arrivée deux semaines avant le commencement. On est venu pour prendre des vacances entre filles et visiter ce grand et beau pays que sont les Etats-Unis. On voulait le faire depuis des années, mais sans le budget, impossible. Ils nous a fallu un électrochoc pour se décider concrètement à réaliser ce projet." Elles attendaient calmement la suite de mon histoire, comme j'avais pu le faire. "J'ai eu un accident de voiture il y 3 ans maintenant. J'ai bien failli y passer et techniquement d'ailleurs, j'y suis passée. Mais ils m'ont ramené." Je fis face à des regards compatissant. "Sam voulait venir avec nous. Il ne voulait plus me quitter après ça. C'est lui qui conduisait la voiture et il culpabilisait. Ce n'était pas sa faute. La voiture devant nous a perdu le contrôle et il n'a pas pu l'éviter."

-"Qui est Sam ?" demanda Maggie. Je souris en me rendant compte que je leur parlais comme si je les connaissais depuis un moment et qu'elles savaient tout de moi.

-"C'est mon petit ami." révélais-je. Je n'eus pas vraiment les réactions auxquelles Je m'attendais.

-"Oh !" fut la seule chose qui traversa les lèvres de Carol. "Nous pensions tous que Dane et toi ..."

-"Non" rigolais-je. "Il ne se passe rien entre Dane et moi, nous ne sommes qu'amis."

-"Pourtant, vous êtes plutôt proche" rajouta-t-elle. Elle échangea un regard furtif mais entendu avec Maggie, me faisant froncer les sourcils et me tendre. Ma voix se durcit.

-"Vous aussi vous croyez ce que raconte Liam ?"

-"Non, non. Rassure-toi ! Notre opinion le concernant n'est pas très haute et nous nous en méfions. C'est juste que... on croyait juste que vous étiez ensemble et on trouvait ça bien, c'est tout."

Je n'y croyais pas une seconde et le silence s'éternisa. Liam ne pouvait clairement pas faire l'unanimité au sein de la communauté, mais je ne voyais aucune autre raison pour expliquer ce regard.

-"Tu as réussi à avoir de ses nouvelles ?" demanda Maggie pour changer de sujet. J'attrapais sans hésiter la perche qu'elle me lançait.

-"Non. La seule, et la dernière, communication que nous avons eue était déjà parasitée par le manque de réseau. Je ne sais rien de ce qui a pu lui arriver, à lui, comme à ma famille. Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est que la France est dans le même cas que les Etats-Unis et surement du monde entier."

-"Un homme du CDC nous a dit que des chercheurs français avaient peut être une piste pour un antidote." me révéla Carol. "Il faut essayer de survivre jusque-là." rajouta-t-elle dépitée. J'acquiesçais, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire, nous laissant dans un silence rempli de questions et de doutes.

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

L'atmosphère au sein de la prison était redevenue vivable. La vie allait bon train, chacun ayant trouvé un rythme et une occupation. Seuls les sorties nous ramenées vraiment à la réalité et aux risques qu'ils existaient à l'extérieur. Pour la première fois je me retrouvais avec le groupe de Tony en ravitaillement. Nous arrivâmes dans une petite ville en voiture, quelques rôdeurs traînant si et la dans la rue principale. Il y avait un centre Commercial dans les parages. Rien de bien grand, mais avec de la chance nous trouverions des choses intéressantes.

Malheureusement pour nous, le bruit de la voiture et les ordres scandés avait attiré toute la population de la ville et leur rang commençait à grossir inexorablement. Cela ne sembla en perturber aucun. Tony m'entraîna vers un des bâtiments et nous rejoignîmes le toit. En montant, j'avais cru entendre des coups de sifflets à intervalles réguliers, et quand j'approchais du bord, je pus assister à un étrange ballet sous mes pieds... Ils les appelaient, les regroupant sur la place principale. Posté aux coins des 4 rues qui la desservait, je voyais Joe, Dane, Eddy et Lily sifflaient comme des dératés, perchés sur le toit de voitures abandonnées.

-"Ils les rassemblent" dit-il, concrétisant mes pensées à voix haute.

-"Il y en a trop, on devrait plutôt attendre qu'ils s'en aille." J'étais toujours autant hébété de voir ce petit manège.

-"Ça prendrait des heures et on a besoin de ce que nous trouverons dans ce magasin." répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-"On reviendra. Il y avait un autre endroit où trouver de la bouffe un peu plus loin." m'impatientais-je. C'était du suicide de leur faire face de cette manière.

Le concert de sifflement pris fin et le silence se fit, saisissant. Je reportais mon attention sur la rue. Elle arrivait d'en face, harnacher de toute part pour qu'aucun de ses vêtements ne se relèvent. Elle porta sa main à sa ceinture et une musique démarra hurlant ses notes de guitare électriques bien vite rejoint par une voix d'homme tonitruante. Une sueur froide me parcouru le dos lorsque je la vis faire face à cet amas de rôdeurs dont l'attention n'était maintenant plus que sur elle.

-"Vous êtes fous. Elle va se faire tuer" paniquais-je. Je relevai mon arbalète en visant le rôdeur qui s'approchait le plus d'elle. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule retenir mon geste.

-"Attends et regarde. Si ça merde, on sera là en couverture."

-"C'est quoi cette stratégie à la con" m'énervais-je. Ils prenaient trop de risques pour trop peu.

-"C'est la sienne. Tu pourras le lui dire tout à l'heure, elle sera ravie d'avoir ton avis." rigola t'il. "Regardes" me dit-il d'un geste de la tête. A parler avec Tony j'avais raté le moment où elle s'était lancé dans la mêlée. Les quatre autres s'occupaient de l'extérieur et avancé vers l'intérieur, et elle se trouvait au centre... Complètement entouré, coincé au milieu de dizaines de rôdeurs affamés, qui tendaient leur bras vers elle pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée ... Je n'arrivais même plus à la voir par moment. Cette fille était folle. Elle allait se faire tuer pour trois misérables conserves qui ne nous ne feraient tenir qu'un repas de plus. Malgré toutes mes pensées péjoratives concernant ses plans et sa santé mentale, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle dégageait une telle force, de la puissance et ce regard noir et déterminé me happait littéralement ... Ses cheveux dansaient autour d'elle, et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette musique assourdissante, on aurait pu discerner le sifflement du sabre fendant l'air à une vitesse impressionnante.

Le dernier ne tarda pas à tomber devant elle. Elle admira son travail et sourit grandement, apparemment satisfaite d'elle-même. Je répondis à son sourire même s'il ne m'étais pas du tout destiné, mais je déchantais tout aussi vite quand un retardataire fit irruption juste derrière elle ...

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Une flèche siffla à mon oreille me faisant me retourner instantanément. Je vis le rôdeur s'écrouler aussi sec en arrière. Je soufflais désespérée... J'allais me faire passer un savon sur l'attention à garder et la concentration de la part de Tony. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en serait de la part de Daryl... Je pouvais m'attendre à tout, ça j'en étais sûr. Peu importe ! J'adorais faire ce genre d'exercice, j'me sentais toujours vivante après ça. Bon je veux bien admettre qu'il fallait être un peu folle pour penser ça, mais ce n'était pas la première fois et d'ailleurs la première fois je ne faisais pas la fière...

Lorsqu'ils nous rejoignirent, Tony avait un sourire étrange aux lèvres et Daryl me contourna sans un mot récupérant sa flèche sur le cadavre. Je relevais un sourcil en une question silencieuse pour mon ami mais il ne fit que lever exagérément les siens plusieurs fois, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire. Daryl se retourna et nous lança un regard assassin à tous les deux, faisant mourir mon rire dans ma gorge. Quel rabat joie ! Tout le monde redémarra et se dirigea vers le centre commercial que nous avions vu sur la carte que bob avait ramené. J'étais en fin de cortège achevant et fouillant les cadavres.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu tout à l'heure !"

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réagir à son attaque. Je me retrouvais collé au mur d'une allée transversale et sans issue avec un Daryl beaucoup trop proche de mon corps pour qu'il ne réagisse pas... Je ne pus retenir un gémissement mais il ne le remarqua pas l'associant plus à la douleur du au choc qu'à autre chose.

-"J'ai tué des rôdeurs."

-"Tu aurais pu te faire tuer 100 fois. Tu es complètement inconsciente." Il se contenait pour ne pas crier, mais les traits de son visage étaient tendus et ne laissaient place à rien d'autres.

-"On l'a déjà fait des dizaines de fois et il ne m'ait rien arrivé pour le moment."

-"Si je n'avais pas été la tu t'serais faites bouffer." rugit-il.

-"Tu crois que Tony se positionne en hauteur pour quoi au juste ? Admirer le spectacle ?" Je me décollais du mur et fit un pas vers lui. Il se rapprocha aussitôt pour m'empêcher de partir. Nos corps entrèrent en collision et l'euphorie qui courrait encore dans mes veines se transforma en excitation. J'aimais ça être dans ses bras. En dehors du déferlement d'hormones que cela provoquait, j'aimais sa proximité. Elle me rassurait.

-"Tu n'iras nulle part ! On en a pas encore finit !" Il grondait et ses mains, crispées, froissaient ma peau.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'i rajouter de plus ? On t'a montré notre façon de faire, elle ne te convient pas, tu ne viendras plus avec nous en ravitaillement. Point. J'ai bien résumé ?" Le défiais-je.

-"Tu as oublié quelque chose." rajouta-t-il

-"Quoi donc ?"

-"Je t'interdis de recommencer !" Qu..u..quoi ? Ok, à part quand il me prenait la tête comme ça...

-"Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Encore moins ta permission !" m'exclamais-je.

-"J'm'en fou ! Vous ne vous remettrez plus jamais en danger inutilement."

-"Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on t'a attendu pour apprendre à survivre ? On ne fait pas ça face à une horde ou quand on a aucune visibilité ! On est pas inconscient !" J'étais outré qu'il puisse penser que nous faisions ça en ne prenant pas en compte les risques.

-"C'est pas ce que je viens de voir !"

-"C'est une façon de faire comme une autre. Ce n'est pas parce tu n'approuves pas que nous allons arrêter !" tranchais-je pour mettre fin à la conversation.

-"J'en parlerais à Rick !" Je lâchais un petit rire, le rapprochant encore plus de moi si c'était possible.

-"Tu vas rapporter Dixon ?! C'est mignon, mais ça m'étonne de toi !" murmurais-je à son oreille. Il vit rouge et vira rouge aussi, se détachant précipitamment, accentuant mon rire.

-"Ca n'a rien à voir ! J'essaie de vous garder en vie." dit-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-"Merci de ta sollicitude, mais on va se débrouiller !" Je ne m'attardais pas plus et profita de son éloignement pour lui tourner le dos et rejoindre les autres.

* * *

-"Tu es complètement débile si tu penses que c'est un bon plan ! Réfléchis un peu bordel !" cria-t-il avec hargne.

-"C'est ce que j'ai fait et c'était la meilleure solution !" hurlais-je à mon tour.

-"T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?" vociféra-t-il "C'est pas possible d'être aussi conne !"

-"Tu vas arrêter de m'insulter ou.."

-"Ou quoi ? Tu vas me redonner un pain comme la dernière fois ? Vas-y ré essaie pour voir !"

-"CA SUFFIT !" cria Tony, interrompant mon geste, faisant revenir le silence dans l'habitacle.

Cela faisait un moment que nous nous hurlions dessus à l'arrière de la voiture. Dane et Tony étaient à l'avant et gardaient le silence. Après notre petit échange de point de vue dans la ruelle, nous avions rejoint les autres et l'exploration des magasins alentours avaient été fructueuses au-delà de toute espérance. La seule chose qu'ils nous manquaient cruellement été le lait pour Judith. Les réserves commençaient à s'amenuiser et nous n'avions rien trouvé dans ce coin-là. Daryl n'avait plus rien dit concernant son mécontentement et s'était contenté de s'acharner contre les derniers rôdeurs qui avaient croisés notre route dans les rayonnages. Le débat houleux avait repris une fois dans la voiture à cause d'une malencontreuse réflexion venant de Dane. Depuis mon sauvetage et la discussion que nous avions eue tard dans la nuit, nos relations s'étaient améliorées. L'attraction que j'avais pour lui en était toujours au même point, mais à défaut de mieux, je pouvais me contenter de sa compagnie, pourvue qu'elle ne soit pas trop rapprochée. Ils nous arrivaient de faire des gardes ensembles, de s'occuper de tâches communes, j'étais même partie chasser avec lui, Burt et Eddy. Ce n'était définitivement pas pour moi. Comment ces hommes faisaient-ils pour ne jamais faire craquer de branches sous leur pas ? Cet art était un mystère pour moi et je n'avais pas réitéré l'expérience. Cela semblait lui convenir à lui aussi, même s'il y avait eu cette fois ou le temps avait semblé se suspendre. La marque de sa main sur mon visage me brûlait encore. Je pouvais sentir son pouce caresser ma peau à un rythme régulier pour s'assurer que j'allais vraiment bien. Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Il s'était repris et était rapidement passé à autre chose...

Nous ne parlions pas toujours, mais le silence n'était jamais pesant entre nous. Certaines de nos conversations menaient parfois sur des confessions de notre vie passée. Il me raconta, de son point de vue, la disparition de son frère et la rancœur qu'il avait voué à tout le groupe et à Rick particulièrement sur le coup. Mais il m'avoua aussi le plan de Merle. Dépouiller tout le monde et se faire la malle bien vite en les laissant dans la merde. C'est ce qui l'avait aidé à accepter la réaction de Rick et à ne pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Son frère était ce qu'il était et il ne changerait jamais.

Concernant les autres conversations, cela donnaient à peu près ce qu'il était enbtrain de se passer en ce moment. Nous n'étions pas d'accords sur un point, aussi infime soit-il, et la discussion dégénérait en dispute. Il n'y avait plus que cris et hurlements entre nous. Le fait que je me remette à parler français dans ces situations le mettait encore plus hors de lui, mais je n'y pouvais rien, ma langue maternelle refaisant surface naturellement. Nos prises de becs ne duraient jamais longtemps. On allait chacun d'un côté pour se calmer et l'un ou l'autre revenait toujours quelques heures, ou au maximum le lendemain, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Notre première dispute en avait alerté plus d'un, personne ne voulant que cela dégénère comme la fois précédente.

-"Descendez !" nous dit-il plus calmement.

-"Quoi ?" m'exclamais-je perplexe sur sa demande.

-"Descendez tout de suite !" répéta-t-il, perdant patience. Je m'exécutais dans la seconde. Autant régler cette affaire le plus vite possible. "Toi aussi Daryl" Il était restait immobile, et grognait dans sa barbe mais il finit par obtempérer. Lorsque nous fumes tous les quatre à l'extérieur, la voiture conduit par Joe s'arrêta doucement à hauteur de la nôtre.

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demande ce dernier.

-"On échange. Tous les trois venaient dans la voiture, et vous deux, vous prenez celle-là !" Je lui fis des yeux ronds pendant que les trois concernés sortaient de la voiture. "Y'en a marre de vos conneries, vous me donnez mal à la tête. Réglez cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. On y va !" Il n'attendit pas plus et remonta dans le véhicule suivit par les autres. Je jetais un regard désespéré à Dane pour qu'il me vienne en aide, mais il haussa nonchalamment les épaules et suivit le mouvement, m'abandonnant aux mains de cet être étriqué que pouvait être Daryl Dixon.

* * *

-"Arrêtes !"

-"Quoi ? Tu veux que j'arrête de respirer aussi peut être !"

-"Arrêtes de faire ce bruit, ça me rend dingue !" répéta-t-il en frappant sur le volant.

20 minutes que nous roulions et le silence régnait entre nous, entrecoupé par le bruit de mes ongles s'abattant répétitivement sur l'accoudoir. Des milliers de choses me tournaient encore dans la tête et je n'avais trouvé que ça pour évacuer mon influx nerveux.

-"Je m'en fou ! Ça me détends et ça m'empêche de t'en coller une !" criais-je. Il pila d'un coup sec et mon corps se projeta violemment vers l'avant, mon souffle se coupant à cause de la ceinture de sécurité. "T'es complètement malade !" continuais-je de vociférer tout en me détachant et en ouvrant la portière.

-"Ou tu vas ?" aboya-t-il alors qu'il me rejoignait à l'extérieur. "Qu'est-ce que tu fou bordel, remonte dans cette voiture !" Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, m'éloignant de lui à grand pas, déterminée à rejoindre la prison à la marche. "Tu vas arrêter tes conneries et reposer illico ton cul dans cette bagnole ! Je t'y mettrais moi-même s'il faut tu m'entends !" Il joint ses gestes à sa parole et m'attrapa le bras avec une poigne de fer, m'empêchant de faire un pas plus.

-"Tu me fais mal, lâche moi !" répliquais-je en essayant d'extirper mon bras. Il repoussa ma main libre et attrapa ma nuque, maintenant mon visage à hauteur du sien. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et les miens devaient être leur parfait reflet.

-"Tu n'es qu'une gamine écervelée. Tu fonces dans le tas sans réfléchir. Tu te mets en danger et tu mets en danger les personnes qui tiennent à toi en les obligeant à te venir en aide !" Sa voix était devenue dangereusement basse et je sentis sa cage thoracique vibrer contre moi. "Remonte dans cette caisse." Hébété par la véracité de ses propos, j'ouvris la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son n'arrive à en sortir. Il venait, encore une fois, de dire la seule chose qui pouvait me faire vraiment réfléchir. Les larmes se réinvitèrent, et je fis de mon mieux pour les réfréner. La carapace que je m'étais construite commençait à s'effriter et devenir une petite chose faible et vulnérable n'était absolument pas acceptable. C'est pourtant ce qu'il finissait toujours par me faire en me balançant ses vérités à la figure sans prendre de gants. Je vis son regard s'adoucir et sa prise se faire moins forte jusqu'à ne sentir que le bout des doigts de mes bras ballants pris entre les siens. Il finit par me lâcher et mon bras vint rejoindre mollement sa place. Je baissais le regard sur ce lien si ténu qu'il venait de briser. Je ne ressentis que plus la solitude et son poids étouffant. "Allons-y" Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de faire un pas vers la voiture.

-"Tu ne peux pas faire ça" murmurais-je. Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension avant que je ne reprenne "Tu ne peux pas me demander de changer et me laisser en plan avec tout ça dans la tête." Le gout amer de son précédent rejet accompagnait mes mots et il ne répondit rien. "Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" rajoutais-je en le fixant intensément. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me défends, tu me sauves, tu me consoles, pour ensuite me repousser comme ça ? C'était cette question que ma raison hurlait et qui me brûlait les lèvres, mais elle resta dans ma tête, se répercutant inlassablement contre les parois de mon crâne sans issue possible.

-"Parce que tu te laisses trop guider par ton cœur et que ça va finir par te tuer." Sa réponse sortit avec une telle évidence qu'elle me désarçonna quelques secondes.

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire. Je ne serais pas morte égoïstement au moins." Les trémolos gâchèrent la détermination première que je voulais mettre dans ma voix.

-"Y a plus la place pour ça maintenant. Tous ces sentiments, y vont finir par te tuer." Je fermais les yeux sous l'effet que me fis sa phrase. Quel étrange paradoxe. Il perçait un peu plus de sa présence la carapace qu'il voulait que je me forge. Comment faire pour me fermer à tous sentiments alors qu'il m'en faisait ressentir des inédits jusqu'à présent ?

-"Si je dis ça, c'est pour ton bien."

-"Tu me demandes quelque chose d'impossible." En un pas il fut à nouveau à ma hauteur, dardant un regard courroucé sur moi.

-"Tu penses que ça vaut le coup d'crever parce qu'on aime. C'est d'la connerie tout ça ! Personne n'aime quelqu'un à ce point-là. Tu fais confiance et c'est quand t'es l'plus dans la merde qu'y plus personne. C'est tuer ou être tuer, rien d'autre !" J'étais désespérée d'entendre ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, horrifié même.

-"Qu'est ce qui nous différencie d'eux alors ? Qu'est ce qui fait encore de nous des humains Daryl ?" Je comblais le vide qu'il restait entre nous et lui attrapa la main, la posant sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Sa paume, large et chaude, irradiait contre ma poitrine, diffusant une douce chaleur qui me réchauffa de l'intérieur.

"Est ce que ça vaut encore le coup de vivre si on a plus ça ?" J'étais pendue à ses lèvres attendant un quelconque changement dans son regard, un simple vacillement dans ses pupilles, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui m'aurait prouvé que je n'imaginais rien. Mais rien ne changea. Il resta campé sur ses positions, de marbre après ce que je venais de lui dire, et ce qu'il dit ne fit que me le confirmer.

-"J'en avais d'jà pas besoin avant, encore moins maintenant. Personne pourra changer ça." Il retira sa main et le froid m'envahit, me paralysant alors qu'il s'en allait. J'étais tétanisée par le regard intense qui avait accompagné ses paroles. JE NE VEUX PAS DE TOI. Voilà ce que ses yeux me hurlaient...


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien le Bonjour !**

 **On est reparti ! Je ne vais finalement pas me fixer sur un seul jour pour les publications. Ce sera entre Vendredi et Dimanche. Désolé pour ses ajustements, mais j'ai parfois du mal à développer certains passages comme je le voudrais ... :( et c'est ce qui me met en retard.**

 **Je vous remercie encore mille fois de me lire :* !**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture :) et à bientôt !**

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

J'étais remonté dans la voiture avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Je ne lui devais rien, aucunes explications. Si elle ne se rendait pas compte que son comportement pouvait la tuer elle et les autres, elle était définitivement à côté de la plaque. Je l'attendais. J'attendais qu'elle se décide à remonter dans la voiture et l'évidence me frappa de plein fouet. Je me rappelais depuis quand je n'avais pas ressenti de sensations aussi contradictoires... Je me rappelais l'incompréhension que je ressentais à l'époque. De l'amour et de la haine que j'avais porté à la même personne. Je n'avais connu que ça. La rage et l'envie de démolir le monde entier car je m'interdisais de le toucher sous peine de le tuer dans la seconde...

Merle était partie à la première occasion, m'abandonnant sans un regard en arrière. Et ce que je l'avais vu subir, je l'avais vécu à mon tour. De la simple peur des cris étouffés par la porte du placard, j'étais passé à la terreur de cette même porte, tremblant sous ses assauts. Il réussissait toujours à l'ouvrir et quoi que je fasse, les coups finissaient toujours par pleuvoir... J'avais passé une partie de mon adolescence à errer dans les rues pour retarder le plus possible le moment de rentrer et de le trouver ivre mort devant la télé... A éviter les bouteilles de bières lancées à la volée à peine un pied posé à l'intérieur et les cris qui l'accompagnaient... A ramasser son vomi pour éviter que les insectes grouillent... A boire pour oublier qui il était...

J'étais rentré un soir, encore plus défait par l'alcool et la drogue que d'habitude, et je m'étais planté devant lui pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il dormait déjà et un filet de bave s'écrasait doucement sur le col de sa chemise. Il offrait un spectacle pathétique qui me glaça jusqu'aux os. Je lui ressemblais. Merle ressemblait à notre mère, mais moi j'avais hérité de certains traits de cette pauvre merde pourrissante et l'état dans lequel je me trouvais ce soir-là ne fit que me le confirmer un peu plus. J'étais parti de la maison dès le lendemain et je n'y avais remis les pieds qu'une fois les siens enterrés six pieds sous terre... C'était la dernière fois où j'avais ressenti ça et je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais me laisser prendre en otage par des sentiments... Jamais...

Le bruit de la portière se refermant me ramena au présent. J'étais coincé. Cette fois-ci je ne pouvais tout simplement pas claquer la porte et partir sans me retourner...

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?" Carol venait de faire irruption dans ma cellule.

Nous n'avions parlé à personne en arrivant à la prison. Nous nous étions contenté de sortir de la voiture, de la décharger, et nous étions parti chacun de notre côté sans plus nous soucier de l'autre. Enfin pour sa part. Je n'avais plus recroisé son regard depuis que j'avais redémarré. Elle avait obstinément regardé le paysage défilé et j'avais observé son manège du début à la fin.

-"De quoi tu parles ?"

-"Mia." dit-elle excédée.

-"Quoi Mia ?! Vous allez me lâcher avec cette nana ! Merde à la fin !" j'essayais de me la sortir de la tête. Je n'arrivais déjà pas à l'éloigner très longtemps de mes pensées, alors qu'elle s'y mette aussi me fit réagir durement.

-"Écoutes, je ne veux pas te donner de leçon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais..." Mon ton lui fit radoucir sa voix, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer.

-"C'est s'que t'es en train de faire pourtant."

-"Désolé, mais il faut que tu l'entendes. Tu en feras ce que tu voudras après, mais juste, écoutes moi s'il te plait."

-"Hum." Je capitulais trop vite à mon gout, mais si balancer son laïus pouvait la faire partir plus vite... Qu'à cela ne tienne !

-"J'ai entendu Rick et Tony discutaient de ce qu'il s'était passé et de la raison pour laquelle vous vous disputiez." Elle prit une pause, cherchant ses mots "Ils ont une façon de fonctionner différentes de la nôtre. On a vécu tellement de choses en plus de faire face aux rôdeurs. Chacun a dû trouver sa place au sein du groupe et cela ne s'est pas fait facilement. Avec Ed, Shane et Merle, c'est difficile de trouver un équilibre. Eux n'ont pas eu ce problème. Enfin, ils l'ont peut-être eu, mais ils ont rapidement réussi là où nous y avons mis plus de temps. Ce que tu prends pour de l'inconscience, s'est seulement le reflet de la confiance qu'ils ont les uns envers les autres et ils nous l'ont offert sans hésitation. Ça nous paraît surréaliste de rire, d'écouter de la musique, de danser mais c'est leur quotidien et nous devrions en profiter pour le partager avec eux entre les murs de cette prison."

-"Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe dehors ! On ne peut pas se relâcher à ce point. Il faut penser à manger, à se réchauffer, ou se défendre. Il faut tout prévoir pour que rien n'arrive. On ne peut pas se permettre de se marrer à longueur de journée et à agir comme si la mort ne nous attendais pas à chaque pas !" grondais-je face à son discours.

-"Daryl, ils le savent sinon ils n'auraient pas réussi à survivre aussi longtemps."

-"C'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Tu n'étais pas là. C'était suicidaire comme plan !"

-"Tu sais maintenant que Tony est quelqu'un de raisonnable. Il ne lui aurait jamais permis de faire de cette façon si elle n'était pas viable." insista-t-elle.

-"Elle était encerclée Carol ! Ils étaient une centaine au bas mot et elle a allumé cette putain de sono pour les attirer vers elle !"

-"Tony nous a raconté. Je n'étais pas là dans la clairière, mais ce que vous nous avez rapporté ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Elle ne mourra pas de sitôt Daryl, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter."

-"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fonce tout le temps dans le tas la tête baisser. Si elle est si débrouillarde que ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'écoute que ses émotions au lieu de faire marcher sa putain de tête !" criais-je, excédé à mon tour que personne ne réalise l'absurdité de son plan.

-"Tu as failli mourir en cherchant Sophia. Ce n'est pas en écoutant ta tête que tu as agis... D'accord, elle est spontanée et parfois irréfléchie, mais tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir garder en vie ses proches. On est une famille. On veille les uns sur les autres et même si cette famille est dysfonctionnelle sur bien des points, ça nous empêche pas de nous protéger coûte que coûte." Elle s'interrompit comme pour me laisser méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Daryl ? Ça fait un peu plus d'un an qu'on se connait maintenant. Depuis que Merle est... depuis que Merle a disparue, tu as changé." se rattrapa-t-elle "En bien s'entend. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec elle qui fait que l'ancien toi refait surface ?" Je détournais la tête pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. A elle, comme à la véracité de ses propos. J'étais un putain d'hypocrite. Mais un putain d'hypocrite beaucoup trop lucide pour son propre bien. Elle existait. Voilà ce qu'il se passait avec elle. Elle était là et son existence même remettait en question toute la mienne.

* * *

 _POV Mia_

-"Pas trop de casse ?" Dane venait de passer la tête à travers la porte et ma chambre.

-"Tu t'en fou puisque tu es lâchement partie !" le réprimandais-je.

-"Vous étiez vraiment insupportable. On aurait dit un vieux couple. Tu n'aurais rien à me dire d'ailleurs ?" Je grognais en réponse, alors qu'il m'incitait à lui laisser de la place dans le lit.

-"Pour le coup, il n'y a rien à dire."

-"Tu l'aimes ?" me demanda-t-il, avec un visage des plus intrigué.

-"Quoi ?! Non ! Je... j'appelle pas ce que je ressens de l'amour." dis-je lasse, après m'être insurger face à sa question.

-"Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais profiter de la vie, j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu avais déjà quelqu'un avec qui le faire. Et Sam ?"

-"J'aime Sam. La question ne se pose pas. Mais lui... je sais pas... dès que je le touche, c'est... tellement... J'ai même pas... On dirait le Big Bang. Mon cerveau se met en veille et c'est mes instincts qui prennent le contrôle." balbutiais-je tout autant perdu dans mes mots que dans ma tête.

-"Wow ! Et bah, rien que ça dit donc !" ricana-t-il

-"Te moques pas, j'y peux rien."

-"Et ce qu'on a vu c'est un moment post coït gênant, c'est ça ?"

-"Non... Ce que tu as vu, c'est son rejet clair et définitif. Remarque je peux comprendre avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Liam et avec toi aussi."

-"Avec moi ?" dit-il, étonné que sa personne puisse être mêlée à cette histoire.

-"J'ai discuté avec Maggie et Carol. Tout le monde, enfin leur groupe j'entends, pense que toi et moi on forme un beau couple."

-"Tu leur as dit ?" Il venait complètement de se fermer et de retrouver son sérieux.

-"Non. Si tu ne veux rien dire, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire." le rassurais-je.

-"Merci" Il expira tout l'air qu'il avait gardé en attendant ma réponse.

-"Pas de quoi." répliquais-je en haussant les épaules. Il attendit un instant avant de relancer la conversation. Son attitude venait une fois encore de changer brusquement. Il était mal à l'aise à présent.

-"Puisque qu'on en est au confession, il faut que je t'avoue un truc." Je plaçais le coussin correctement derrière ma tête afin de mieux l'observer.

-"Vas-y"

-"Et bien.. Ça fait un petit moment que je voulais t'en parler." Mes sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et je lui attrapais la main pour l'encourager à partager ce qui semblait le torturer.

-"Je suis amoureux." Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-"Si je ne savais pas déjà ou vont tes préférences, j'aurais l'impression que tu me fais du rentre dedans là !" répliquais-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère et décrisper son visage tendu.

"Pourquoi ça te perturbe à ce point ? Il ne veut pas ?"

-"Si, si ! En fait, ça fait quelque temps que ça dure. Mais il ne veut pas que ça se sache." dit-il, dépité.

-"Toi non plus je te ferais dire." le taquinais-je.

-"C'est vrai. Le problème n'est pas vraiment là." Il balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main. "Il ne veut plus que je l'approche. Il n'assume pas, même entre quatre yeux." Je lui fis un pauvre sourire.

-"Il n'est pas gay à la base, c'est ça ?"

-"Non. C'est plutôt le genre de mec dure à cuire qui tient à son image d'hétéro et aux blagues graveleuses bien sexiste, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

-"Dis-moi qui s'est, je pourrais peut être t'aider." lançais-je innocemment. Je voulais savoir qui avait gagné le cœur de mon ami.

-"Non" paniqua-t-il "Se serait encore pire et je lui ai promis de ne rien dire."

-"Un indice ?" insistais-je.

-"Il est plus vieux."

-"Oui, alors, étant donné qu'on fait partie de la tranche d'âge la plus jeune avant les enfants, ton indice ne m'aide pas." Lançais-je ironiquement.

-"Ouais.. Alors.. euh.. il aime bien les sorties en forêt et ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du bruit pendant." Cette passion pour les bois réduisait le champ des possibles à trois personnes. Burt.

Mais même en étant très bien conservé pour son âge, je ne le voyais pas du tout avec Dane. Eddy. Etrange, mais possible après tout. Ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'était pas gay à la base ? Et

Daryl... Mes yeux s'arrondir sous la claque mentale que je venais de prendre.

-"Ok ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas parce que c'est Daryl que tu es gêné de me le dire, s'il te plait Dane." soufflais-je au bord de la crise de nerf. Il me lança un regard gêné et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace équivoque.

-"Tu te tapes Daryl !" criais-je malgré moi.

-"Tais-toi !" Il me bâillonna de sa main et je ne réagis même pas, encore sous le choc de la révélation. Comment j'avais pu rater ça ? J'étais en train de rêver, Dane m'avait rejoint dans ma chambre et mon esprit était assez irascible pour monter de toute pièce cette conversation et inventer cette explication farfelue, mais rassurante..., sur son rejet. "T'es malade de crier comme ça !"

-"chjdsfjfkqgshghgapdsm"

-"Quoi ?" Je lui envoyais un regard équivoque pour qu'il retire sa main et que je puisse reparler.

-"Je suis en train de rêver ?"

-"Non" pouffa-t-il "Et bien que Dixon soit plus que sexy, ce n'est pas lui. C'était juste pour te faire chier. Rassurée ?" sourit-il.

-"Je sais pas. J'aurais au moins eu une explication logique à son comportement." répondis-je tout en réfléchissant sérieusement à l'éventualité que cela soit possible. "Et puis se ne serait pas la première fois que tu fais virer sa cuti à un mec." concluais-je.

-"C'est vrai que je suis irrésistible." blagua-t-il en bombant le torse, fier. "Mais moi j'en ai une ?" Il venait de prendre un air énigmatique qui aurait pu faire son effet s'il n'était pas en train de se contrôler pour ne pas rire.

-"Ah oui Nostradamus ? Et qu'elle est-elle je te pris ?"

-"T'es impressionnante comme nana faut pas croire !"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie." râlais-je. Ca y est ! On en venait aux spéculations plus improbables les uns que les autres, celle-ci allant vraiment loin.

-"Tu as un charme fou. Tes yeux sont tellement expressifs qu'on s'y noierait sans hésitation. Ton rire est communicatif. Tu es forte, indépendante. Tu ne te vois pas, mais quand tu te sers de ton arme, on a l'impression qu'elle fait partie intégrante de ton corps. On se croirait dans un ballet. Je peux comprendre qu'il se sente minable à côté de toi. Tu es jeune et ça aussi, ça doit pas le rassurer. Crois-moi, Eddy pense pareil..." J'aurais réagi à son discours si sa dernière phrase n'avait pas complètement pris le dessus dans mon cerveau. Ma bouche forma un énorme sourire et face à son visage décomposé, je partis dans un grand éclat de rire qui s'avéra communicatif puisqu'il finit par s'y joindre. "Ne dit rien s'il te plait."

-"C'était soit lui ou soit Daryl. Les balades silencieuses dans la forêt, il n'y a qu'un chasseur pour en faire une règle à ne jamais transgresser."

-"Yaya ! Oncle Dan !" Elle sauta sur le lit, interrompant notre conversation et vint se glisser entre nous deux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se croit sorti d'affaires. Je n'allais pas oublier de sitôt son lapsus.

-"C'est pas l'heure de la douche jeune fille ?" la gronda gentiment Dane.

-"Si, mais papa se dispute avec oncle Daryl !"

-"Oncle Daryl ?" Nous nous étranglâmes à l'entente de l'appellation.

-"La famille s'agrandit à ce que j'entends !" finit-il par pouffer "Et pourquoi papa se dispute-t-il avec "Oncle Daryl" ?"

-"A cause d'un livre." Nous échangeâmes un regard perdu et Dane continua son interrogatoire.

-"Quel livre ?"

-"Je sais pas. J'ai pas écouté parce que y'a pas d'image sur le livre."

-"Le mystère s'épaissit jeune fille." lui dit-il tout en la chatouillant "Nous sommes obligé d'user de toutes nos cartes pour vous faire parler." Elle tenta de le repousser inutilement avec ses petites mains, le suppliant d'arrêter entre deux éclats de rire.

-"Il veut bruler le livre pour faire du feu, mais papa veut pas. Daryl dit que le livre est pas dans notre langue et qu'il servira à rien. Mais papa veut pas."

-"Petite chipie ! Tu vois que tu sais !" rigola t-il en faisant mine de recommencer ses chatouilles. "Imagines le tableau." reprit-il, après avoir lâché Emy qui se remettait de sa deuxième salve de chatouilles "Tous les deux accrocher à ce pauvre livre, balançant chacun leur argument en le ramenant vers eux pour appuyer sur la légitimité de leur parole !" s'esclaffa-t-il. Je n'eus aucun mal à imaginer la scène et à le rejoindre dans son rire. Après tout, le monde marchait sur la tête à présent, alors pour un livre, une boite de conserve ou une stratégie de défense, n'importe quelles raisons pouvaient devenir un catalyseur de conflit.

* * *

-"Allez ma puce ! Suite au prochain épisode !"

-"Encore, s'il te plait !"

-"Non, tu vas finir par attraper froid et je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade." Cela faisait 1/2 heure qu'Emy jouait avec deux morceaux de bois dans une grosse bassine. Ce n'était pas un bain mais s'en était l'équivalent et avec la source d'eau avoisinante, nous pouvions nous permettre ce genre de fantaisie de temps en temps. Elle restait une enfant et l'insouciance de son âge devait reprendre ses droits parfois. Elle n'avait plus peur des rôdeurs et lorsque nous étions à l'extérieur, elle obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, contrairement à maintenant. Elle connaissait les enjeux pour avoir vu des membres du groupe se faire mordre ou bien des enfants déjà transformés. Elle était venue me voir ce jour-là et m'avait posé un millier de questions à ce propos. Éveillée comme elle l'était, j'avais eu énormément de mal à lui expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas tout à fait moi-même. Elle avait finit pas garder le silence et était entré dans une longue période de réflexion. Elle avait fini par m'achever en se retournant vers moi et en me faisait promettre de faire attention à son père, lui faisant déjà attention à elle mais n'ayant personne pour veiller sur lui.

-"Allez mon petit rouleau de printemps. Sèche-toi vite !" Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'elle soit ne complètement habillée et que ne prenions la direction de sa chambre.

-"Coucou oncle Daryl !" lança-t-elle joyeusement à l'intéressé qui arrivait en sens inverse, une serviette nonchalamment jetée sur son épaule. Il eut la même réaction interloqué que nous précédemment avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

-"Hello Sunshine !"

-"Alors ? Qui c'est qu'a gagné ?" Son naturelle nous désarmait toujours. Contrairement aux autres enfants, comme Jackson ou bien encore Amy, Emily gardait le sourire et un optimisme sans bornes. Il s'arrêta à notre hauteur, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, et avant de s'accroupir pour lui répondre, il me lança un regard furtif auquel je répondis par un sourire gêné que seul le mur me rendit.

-"A propos de quoi ?"

-"Du livre avec papa. C'est quoi d'ailleurs ? Y'avait pas d'images dessus."

-"Ton père garde le livre pour le moment. Et le nom du livre c'est "Orgueils et Préjugés".

-"C'est quoi orgueille et préjugé ?"

-"Tu es trop petite pour comprendre." Elle ne se vexa pas sachant très bien que certaines personnes ne prenaient le temps de lui expliquer les choses. Elle se retourna vers moi pour me demander.

-"Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure. Il est temps d'aller au lit."

-"D'accord. Mais j'ai une dernière question." Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupira le plus discrètement possible alors que je me stoppais dans mon élan. "Comment il va faire papa vu que c'est pas en anglais ?"

-"Il pourra toujours demander à Mia. Le bouquin est en français." Ils posèrent tout deux leur regard sur moi. L'un ravi, l'autre orageux. Je restais sans voix, stupéfaite par sa phrase et son ton dédaigneux.

-"Super ! Une histoire !" s'exclama-t-elle alors que je le fixais mon expression alternant entre l'incompréhension et l'affliction. "On y va Yaya. Bonne nuit Oncle Daryl !" Elle me tirait par le bras à présent, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger, mes pieds refusant d'obéir. Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre à mes questions silencieuses et s'en alla en lui souhaitant bonne nuit à son tour.

"Tu pourras me lire un morceau de l'histoire ce soir s'il te plait ?"

-"Si c'est en français tu ne comprendras pas Emy."

-"Tu traduis !"

-"Bah oui, suis-je bête ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !" Elle émit un petit rire à ma réplique, comprenant l'ironie.

-"J'ai de la mousse dans l'oreille. Je peux avoir ma serviette s'il te plait ?!"

-"Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a ?

-"Non." me répondit-elle, penaude.

-"Ok. Demi-tour alors."

-"Je peux allez voir papa pour lui demander s'il est d'accord ?"

-"Et ton oreille alors ?" Elle souleva son t-shirt et le remonta jusqu'à l'atteindre pour essuyer ce qui la gênait !" Elle me désespérait à passer d'une humeur à une autre aussi vite.

-"Oui, vas-y, je te rejoins là-bas pour connaitre sa réponse..." soupirais-je de dépit.

-"Merci !" glapit-elle en sautillant sur place avant de partir comme une fusée. Je me retrouvais plantée en plein milieu du couloir avec la moitié de ses affaires dans les mains. Si la petite ne mesurait pas l'ampleur de la situation, je n'en eu aucun mal. Le regard de Daryl confirmant bien que Zack avait voulu le livre pour moi. Je pouvais remercier Lily pour ce cadeau empoisonné...

Je retournais à pas lourd vers la salle de bain, perdue sur la manière de faire comprendre à Zack qu'il y avait méprise. Du bruit me tira de mes réflexions et je me souvins de la serviette sur son épaule. Mon souffle se coupa et je ralentis encore si c'était possible, m'appliquant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Si j'attendais qu'il rentre sous la douche, je n'aurais à lui faire face. Lorsque je passa prudemment et rapidement un œil sur la pièce, mon intention première de me cacher fut stoppée net dans son élan. Je restais interdite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Il était à moitié nu et n'ayant pas conscience de ma présence, il continuait de se déshabiller et d'envoyer valser ses fringues sur une chaise qu'il avait posé devant la cabine. Le spectacle qu'il m'offrait à son insu aurait pu ressembler à du simple voyeurisme aux pensées mal placées. Mais s'était sans compter sur ces énormes marques qui striaient sauvagement sa peau. Je retins in extrémiste une exclamation de surprise. Je suivis le tracé de chacune d'entre elle, et mon regard s'attarda sur une en particulier qui se perdait sur son épaule, serpentant jusque sur son torse, se dérobant à mes yeux.

Je réalisais que la personne qui se trouvait devant moi était un inconnu et que je n'avais pu en voir seulement ce qu'il avait bien voulu me montrer. Toute la complexité de sa vie d'avant venait de m'exploser à la figure et ses accès de colère résultaient certainement de son passé tumultueux dont il gardait des marques bien visibles et ineffaçables. Je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer leur provenance et tout un tas de théories naquirent dans ma tête. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'une personne en arrive à lui faire subir ça ? Il semblait impossible à approcher d'assez près pour se laisser infliger ce genre de sévices.

Il en avait l'apparence en tout cas et j'aurais sans doute mis plus de temps à l'aborder si mon corps et ma tête ne l'avait pas réclamé de cette façon. Ma petite vie bien tranquille me paraissait bien futile à côté de la sienne. Il finit par enlever le dernier rempart cachant sa nudité et ce fut l'électrochoc, complètement dérisoire, qui me fit enfin détourner les yeux. Je me fis encore plus discrète lorsqu'il entra dans la cabine, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il remarque ma présence et l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. A voir mon expression, il aurait sans doute compris immédiatement ce que j'avais vu et cela aurait encore plus envenimé la situation.

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

J'étais exténué après la journée que nous venions de passer. Après la prise de tête avec cet imbécile de Zack et la discussion avec Carol, tout un tas de choses me tournaient sans cesse dans la tête. Pour en rajouter, je l'avais croisé avec la petite Emily dans le couloir menant aux douches. J'étais trop fatigué pour faire encore face à une discussion mouvementée. Je n'avais aucune intention de m'arrêter mais Emy m'interpella de la plus étrange des façons. Oncle Daryl ? Je restais hébété un instant, assimilant difficilement l'appellation. Merle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se caser définitivement et la simple pensée d'avoir des rejetons le dégoutait franchement, son mode de vie ne lui permettant pas, de toute façon. Il était bien possible qu'une ou deux camées qui étaient passées entre ses bras soient tombées enceintes, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé si c'était le cas. Nous étions loin de l'archétype de la famille tranquille qui suit le schéma habituel. L'entendre m'appeler de cette manière, aussi naturellement, me le rappela encore une fois. Mais lorsque je fis face à sa frimousse, je ne pus empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres, en oubliant même mon discours sur l'inutilité des sentiments et leur danger que j'avais tenu plus tôt à la personne qui était à ses côtés.

Le reste de la discussion fut étrange. Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir vu avec son père, mais ces petites choses savaient se faufiler partout sans être vu, alors je ne m'en étonnais pas tant que ça. Sa curiosité était carrément maladive et parfois gênante comme s'était le cas maintenant. Ce bouquin ne pouvait pas mieux illustrer les rapports que j'entretenais elle. Je l'avais lu une fois, il y a bien longtemps, et comme tous les mecs de ma classe, nous l'avions trouvé dégoulinant d'amour et avec une morale inacceptable pour notre égo de petits cons lorsque nous avions 15 ans.

Je tentais d'y mettre fin lorsqu'elle m'en demanda plus sur le contenu du livre, mais elle insista auprès d'elle cette fois-ci. Elle lui céda rapidement, surement autant consciente que moi du terrain glissant sur lequel Emy nous amenait sans s'en rendre compte. J'étais soulagé de pouvoir enfin me dérober à sa présence, souhaitant plus que tout me retrouver seul.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit revenir le gout amer qui s'était estompé au fil des heures. Me rendre compte que le bouquin était dans sa langue natale n'avait fait qu'exacerber ma colère et j'avais vu cet avorton sous un autre œil. Un œil nouveau pour être franc. Je ne m'étais jamais attardé sur son aspect général jusqu'à maintenant. Brun aux yeux bleus, il avait la tête du jeune premier surement friqué avant que le monde ne s'écroule. Il n'avait absolument pas la carrure nécessaire pour survivre seul avec un enfant à l'extérieur, mais il était parfait pour qu'elle puisse trouver soutien et réconfort une fois la journée terminée. Il se faisait discret et nous n'avions jamais rien eu à redire sur son comportement ou sur un degré trop faible d'implication dans les tâches quotidiennes. Il y avait bien eu cette fois où il l'avait enlacé devant tout le monde le jour de la disparition de Carol, me faisant tiqué sur leur proximité. Mais cela ne s'était pas reproduit depuis et il était passé en arrière-plan dans mon esprit. Un résident de plus et rien d'autre. Je vis de l'incompréhension et une pointe de panique envahir son visage lorsque je répondis à la dernière question d'Emy. Toutes les questions que j'y lisais ne trouveraient pas de réponse de ma part. Je n'étais pas là pour jouer les entremetteurs, encore plus si ça la concernait. Son attention se détourna sur la gosse qui lui tirait le bras pour l'inciter à bouger. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser et atteindre mon but premier.

L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et dénoua mes muscles tendus. Malgré mon envie, je n'y restais pas plus que le temps nécessaire à me décrasser et fila retrouver le confort et l'intimité de ma piaule.

* * *

 _POV Mia_

-"Ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?"

-"Ca va" soufflais-je, en arrivant dans notre bloc. Je n'arrivait pas à m'en remettre. J'avais effectivement vu des fantômes d'un passé que j'étais loin d'avoir imaginé ne serais ce qu'une seconde.

-"Emily est venu me demander si tu pouvais lui lire un histoire dans ta langue. Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais apparemment c'est raté." rigola-t-il gêné. "Je sais que tu aimes lire et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa." il se retourna pour attraper le livre qui reposait sur sa table de chevet et me le tendit. "J'espère que tu aimes Jane Austen. Je ne savais pas même pas si Joe trouverait quelques chose."

-"Oui, merci."

-"Tu as sans doute déjà dû le lire."

-"Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais Zack.. "

-"Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour nous, pour Emy. On serait surement mort si tu ne nous avais pas trouvé." Je restais statufié devant son discours. Il m'avait déjà remercié maintes fois, mais je n'avais jamais vu cette intensité dans son regard. Même la fois ou il s'était mis en travers de mon chemin dans le réfectoire, il n'y avait pas cette lueur dans ses yeux.

-"Tu aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous si tu avais été à ma place." Il hocha la tête en me souriant. Zack était quelqu'un de calme. Il y avait rarement un mot plus haut que l'autre avec lui. Il n'avait pas eu un parcours facile, mais il avait réussi à faire la différence dans son boulot. Tous ces efforts avaient été motivés par la présence de sa fille et j'admirais un tel don de soi et l'absence totale de la mère d'Emily. Il ne rechignait jamais à la tâche et savait être présent ou se faire discret lorsque le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Malgré l'acharnement dont il pouvait faire preuve, lutter seul contre le monde avait fini par les mettre en danger de mort. Notre présence dans les parages leur avait sauvé la vie. Lily m'avait plusieurs fois surinées sur l'éventualité de partager plus qu'une simple amitié avec lui. J'avais refusé pour des raisons qui me semblaient logique à l'époque, même si à l'heure actuelle, je les avais rangés au placard pour une autre personne...

-"Tu es d'accord ?" demandais-je en agitant le livre sous ses yeux.

-"Oui pas de soucis, même si elle tombe déjà de sommeil." répondit-il, un sourire d'amusement sur le visage. Je fis du mieux que je pus pour y répondre et fit un pas de côté pour rejoindre sa cellule afin de clôturer la conversation, mais il me retint par le bras provoquant la crispation de tous mes muscles.

-"Mia. Je sais que c'est pas facile en ce moment avec tout ce qu'il se passe avec Lily et Dixon qui est en permanence sur ton dos. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, saches que ma porte est ouverte."

-"Merci. Je.. Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas." répondis-je dans un pauvre sourire que je voulu convainquant. Il ne se démonta pas et continua sur sa lancée.

-"Je sais que Dane et Lily tiennent ce rôle habituellement, mais j'aimerais vraiment t'aider."

-"Ce que tu fais m'aide déjà beaucoup." Ce qu'il faisait ne m'aidait pas moi en particulier, et ma réponse préconçue lui tira un sourire résigné. Je me demandais si cet intérêt qu'il tentait de me faire comprendre, était déjà là depuis un moment, où s'il n'avait été motivé par un quelconque discours ou une allusion venant de Lily. Avec les événements passés et la relation que j'entretenais maintenant avec elle, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de mes soupçons quant à son implication dans son changement d'attitude depuis notre arrivée.

-"Allons-y. Si on ne lui lit pas au moins une page, on va en entendre parler pendant longtemps." Je ne me fis pas plus prier pour interrompre cette discussion et lui emboita le pas plus vivement que je n'aurais dû.

* * *

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu aujourd'hui ?"

Emy s'était endormi avant la fin de la première page en me faisant promettre, dans un gros bâillement, de revenir le lendemain pour continuer. Sa fatigue était une aubaine et je ne m'attardai pas plus en présence de Zack, ne préférant pas tenter le diable. Le sommeil de sa fille ne laissait place qu'à une conversation faites de murmures que je redoutais plus que tout. La matinée avait déjà commencé lorsque je m'avançai vers Tony pour lui demander comment avait été réparti le planning pour la journée.

-"Consolidation de la grille et nettoyage pour toi."

-"Ok"

-"Tu fais équipe avec Daryl." rajouta-t-il calmement.

-"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'on n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors si on veut éviter tout débordement inutile, il serait peut-être préférable de ne pas tenter le diable." lui expliquais-je. Une autre journée comme la veille et on allait finir par se tuer.

-"Je lui ai déjà proposé de changer ce matin au conseil, et il a assuré que ça ne lui posait pas de problème."

-"Au conseil ? Quel conseil ?" répliquais-je du tac o tac, pas bien sûre d'avoir entendu ce mot-là.

-"C'est vrai que tu as raté ça..." soupira-t-il.

-"Comment ça ?"

-"Tu as bien vu que Rick n'est pas trop dans son assiette en ce moment n'est-ce pas ?" commença-t-il à m'expliquer.

-"Oui, et ?" répliquais-je, curieuse de découvrir la suite.

-"On a pris la décision, avec lui bien sûr, de former un conseil pour qu'il puisse se remettre sans avoir la vie de chacun d'entre nous sur les épaules."

-"Il me semblait que depuis notre arrivée, les décisions étaient collégiales non ? Tout le monde a voix au chapitre, on a toujours fonctionné comme ça."

-"Laisse-moi finir. Après que Liam ait allumé le feu, et devant l'apathie de Rick, nous nous sommes réunis et nous avons décidé de former un groupe de décisionnaires pour statuer sur son sort."

-"Je croyais que seul Dane et Daryl était pour l'exécution !" m'étonnais-je de sa réponse.

-"C'est vrai. Ils étaient les seuls. Sans vote unanime le conseil ne prend pas de décision. Nous voulions entendre ta version des faits avant de tout. Après ton réveil et ta visite à Liam, nous nous sommes revu et nous avons décidé de ne rien faire contre lui."

-"Donc le conseil existe depuis et personne ne m'en a parlé. Qui en fait partie ?" demandais-je, stupéfaite.

-"Rick, évidemment, le but n'étant pas de l'évincer. Carol, Joe, Hershel, Burt, Eddy, Daryl et moi."

-"Tout le monde est d'accord avec ce nouveau fonctionnement ? Ils sont au courant au moins ? Parce que Dane ne m'en a pas parlé une seule fois !"

-"Tout le monde est au courant Mia. On a oublié de te le dire, c'est tout." se désola-t-il.

-"C'est tout !" m'exclamais-je, ma voix montant dans les aigus. Je sentais la colère me gagner peu à peu. Chaque jour allait-il ressembler à une bataille rangée contre une personne en plus du monde entier ? Cette phrase, que mon esprit me hurlait, me fit expirer tout l'air dont j'allais me servir pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Etait-ce vraiment important ? Si tout le monde était d'accord avec ça, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison, même si je ne l'a voyais pas. Je ne m'étais absolument pas préoccuper de l'état psychique de Rick, pensant que des personnes plus proches de lui aurait fait en sorte de le soutenir. Carl était déjà plus accessible, et à défaut de se comporter en véritable enfant de son âge, comme Jacks, il reprenait pied plus vite que son père. Peut-être que pour ne pas brusquer son rétablissement, ils avaient trouvé judicieux d'instaurer cette hiérarchie pour accélérer le processus et le rassurer sur sa place au sein du groupe...

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Ce que je savais par contre, c'est que je ne voulais plus avoir à crier pour me faire entendre, à lutter contre Tony, Lily, Daryl... J'en avais juste ma claque de tout ça et je le lui fit comprendre en faisant demi-tour sans rien ajouter de plus. Lâcher prise, voilà ce que j'allais faire. Explorer de nouveaux horizons, comme j'avais si bien pu le dire à Dane.

-"Ou tu vas ?" me héla-t-il.

-"Consolider la grille et nettoyer." répondis-je platement. Je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter.

* * *

Je me dirigeai vers Daryl qui était en train de préparer ce dont nous avions besoin pour travailler.

-"Salut"

-"Salut"

-"Tu veux commencer par quoi ?" enchaînais-je directement.

-"On va sortir couper du bois pour les grilles." répondit-il naturellement. Comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait vraiment eu lieu. Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire déjà ? Ah oui, lâcher prise. S'il avait assuré que cela ne le dérangeait pas, cela ne devait pas me déranger non plus.

-"Ok" Il ne fut pas nécessaire de lui donner un coup de main pour tout charger, il venait à peine de finir. Je restais plantée là, à le regarder refermer le haillon du Pick Up.

-"Allons-y" Il prit le volant pendant que je m'installais côté passager. Silencieusement, nous passâmes les différentes grilles qui nous séparaient de l'extérieur.

-"Ça va ?" Cela faisait 10 minutes à peine que nous roulions, et jusque-là, aucun de nous deux avait pris la parole.

-"Oui et toi ?" C'était une réponse automatique plus qu'une réelle demande. Dire oui et rediriger la conversation vers son interlocuteur pour qu'il n'en pose pas plus sur soi. Avec n'importe quelle autre personne j'aurai eu une réponse... Mais pas avec lui évidement.

-"Ça n'a pas l'air. Tu fais une drôle de tête."

-"Merci. C'est naturel." Il pouffa et je lui lançais un regard torve, ne relevant même son comportement bipolaire.

-"Pas d'soucis si tu veux pas en parler." Il se foutait de moi ? Quand bien même j'en ressentirais le besoin, croyait-il vraiment que je me serais confié à lui après son discours sur ce que je devais ou pas ressentir ? S'il cherchait encore à relancer le conflit, il n'en était franchement pas loin. Ne pas répondre restait la meilleure solution que je m'évertuai à appliquer. "Ça devrait être bon par là. Qu'est ce t'en pense ?" Il avait entendu la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Tony, ce n'était pas possible autrement, et il n'était pas franchement subtil pour me donner l'impression que ma voix comptait malgré tout. Je haussais les épaules en réponse. Il arrêta le Pick-Up sur le bas-côté, tout en continuant d'évaluer les arbres sur notre droite. "Ceux plus loin, me paraisse bien."

-"Ok" Nous descendîmes de la voiture et il passa à l'arrière pour récupérer la hache et les cordes dont il avait besoin. "Comment on fait ?" Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi.

-"Je coupe et tu surveilles. On va en couper deux pour prendre le minimum de risques. On les débitera une fois rentré."

-"Ok" Il ne repartit de suite après, me fixant encore quelques instants.

-"Tu te sens de faire ça ?" rajouta-t-il. Il était né pour mettre mes nerfs en pelote, ce n'était pas possible autrement...

1/2 heure que nous étions là et il attaquait la deuxième découpe, le premier reposant déjà sur le plateau du Pick Up. Il y avait eu quatre ou cinq rôdeurs attiraient par les coups répétitifs pendant ce laps de temps. J'avais dégainé mon arme tout du long pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu en cas de gros problème. Et ils arrivèrent, à n'en pas douter.

-"Daryl ?" Je dus réitérer mon appel, son cou ayant couvert ma voix. "Daryl ! Il faut y aller, ils sont trop nombreux."

-"J'ai presque fini."

-"On a pas le temps." lui répondis-je en évaluant la distance à laquelle ils se trouvaient et le nombre qu'ils étaient.

-"Retiens les 5 minutes."

 _3 minutes tout au plus avant que le plus gros soit sur nous._

-"On sera mort dans 5 minutes." Je me retournais vers lui et le vit mettre plus de force dans son cou pour faire céder le tronc. Je me dirigeais à grand pas vers lui et saisit la hache lorsqu'il réarma son bras pour frapper. "Regarde au moins." Il jeta enfin un œil à la meute qui s'approchait. Ses yeux revinrent dans les miens et il acquiesça enfin, passant son arbalète sur son épaule et m'emboîtant le pas. Quelques "éclaireurs" étaient à deux pas et nous dûmes les tuer par précaution. Le temps de s'en débarrasser permis aux autres de s'avancer encore.

 _2 minutes._

Un craquement sonore me fit faire volte-face. Je le vit tirer sur la hache pour l'extraire d'un crâne et ne compris pas d'où provenait le bruit. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu. Le même bruit résonna encore et cette fois ci je le vis relever les yeux vers l'arbre duquel nous nous étions éloignés et je compris immédiatement ce qui se passait. Le tronc était en train de céder et il s'abattrait en plein sur lui.

-"Daryl bouge !" criais-je inutilement alors qu'il se déplaçait déjà pour l'éviter.

 _30 secondes et la donne venait de changer._

Il avait évité le tronc mais pas les branchages qui venaient de le mettre à terre. Je m'attendais à le voir se relever en grognant, mais seuls les rôdeurs émirent ce son et il y en avait justement un qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Je me précipitais vers lui et lui trancha rapidement la tête, m'abaissant immédiatement pour voir s'il était seulement KO ou bien... Je ne préférais pas y penser et chercha son poul frénétiquement, cédant à la panique.

-"Daryl, réveille-toi ! Dépêches !" le secouais-je après avoir senti son cœur battre sous mes doigts. Une branche, la plus grosse, bien entendu, avait eu raison de lui. Je sentis une légère coupure sur le haut de son crâne, accompagné d'un peu de sang. Rien de bien méchant à première vue, mais je laisserais Hershel en juger une fois que nous serions rentré. Mais pour en arriver là, il fallait rejoindre la voiture en vie... et sans morsure... Impossible de le déplacer assez rapidement, sans parler de le hisser tout aussi vite dans l'habitacle.

 _1 minute et nous serions engloutis._

Il fallait que je réfléchisse au plus vite ou nous étions foutus...

* * *

 **Dernière petite note :)**

 **Je trouvais que l'atmosphère au sein du groupe de Mia pouvait vous paraître un peu trop légère aux vues de ce qu'il arrive au monde. Du coup, à travers le discours de Carol à Daryl, je voulais vous montrer comment je voyais les choses et le décalage d'état d'esprit qu'il y a entre les deux groupes.**

 **A la semaine prochaine :) !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien le Bonjour :) !**

 **Je suis contente de vous retrouver et je m'excuse du temps que cela m'a pris pour publier... J'ai voulu le chapitre plus long pour accélérer le rythme, et je vous avoue que je pensais l'histoire écrite dans sa grande majorité alors qu'on en est loin. Je me suis rendu compte de beaucoup de lacunes et de scènes trop superficielles... Du coup, je complète et réécris et ça me prend du temps :( !**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos vues qui me font très très très très très très très plaisir XD !**

 **So.. Voici la suite :p et encore désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps vu la façon dont j'ai terminé le dernier chapitre Oo ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que le chapitre vous plaira :) !**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture et à bientôt :) !**

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

-"Ahahahahahahahah putain frérot ! Faut trop qu'tu vois ça ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant les miquettes !" Le rire gras de mon très cher frère inonda mes oreilles, me faisant grimacer sous l'intrusion. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ? Accentuant encore plus le bourdonnement dans ma tête, il ne s'arrêtait pas, riant de plus en plus fort. "Alors ! C'est tout s'que t'as trouvé pour te défendre ? Une nénette avec un sabre ! Elle en a une plus grosse que toi dis donc ! Ahahahaha, ahahahahah !" J'avais beau lui répéter de la fermer, il n'écoutait rien et continuait de se bidonner pas loin. "Regardes moi ça !" Sa voix vint chatouiller mes oreilles "On dirait bien qu's'est la fin ! On va enfin s'revoir petit frère !" La dernière fois qu'il était apparu, j'étais en très mauvaise posture et il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, mais j'avais eu besoin de cette colère qu'il représentait pour ne pas abandonner.

Mon prénom résonna faiblement au milieu du brouhaha de ses jacassements, supplié, désespéré. Mia... Je n'avais pas réussi à déguerpir assez vite pour éviter l'arbre et maintenant, dieu seul savait dans quelle situation nous nous trouvions. Je ne voulais pas faire équipe avec elle, mais ce matin au conseil, refuser en bloc m'avait paru puéril. Je sentais le regard insistant de Carol et celui suspicieux de Tony. Dire à voix haute ce que je pensais aurait fait naître des sourires entendus que je ne voulais pas voir. J'avais accepté, feignant l'indifférence de sa présence. J'avais pris sur moi pour ne pas passer à la loupe tous ses faits et gestes et sauter sur la moindre occasion pour lui voler encore dans les plumes. Nous devions couper

du bois, le tailler et le placer en renfort sur les grilles.. Malgré la simplicité de la tâche, je savais qu'elle aurait quand même quelque chose à dire et redire et cela me rendais fou à rien que penser.

Elle était apparue au bon moment pour partir, se dirigeant vers Tony pour connaitre son affectation. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils se dirent, mais je me doutais bien du contenu. Je me crispais à son arrivée, m'attendant à toutes sortes de réflexion, mais il n'en fut rien. Rien du tout... Elle me demanda des directives et ne protesta pas, s'installant docile sur le siège passager. Cela me rendit encore plus dingue alors que c'était ce que je voulais. Je n'attendais que ça ! Le silence ! Et lorsque je l'avais eu, tout ce je voulais c'était qu'elle parle à nouveau, qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais je ne voulais plus voir cette expression absente sur son visage. Et à la première phrase que j'avais prononcée, j'avais tout de suite senti que celle que je voulais faire ressortir n'était pas aussi loin que ce que je pensais.

"Comment tu te sens ?" Son intervention détourna mes pensées et m'obligea à me reconcentrer sur le moment présent. Je me sentais comme saoul avec un mal de tête atroce. Engourdi, les muscles trop en compote pour obéir. Un gout de merde dans la bouche et une pression écrasante sur l'estomac. "Est ce que tu te sens vivant ?" Vivant !? Bien sûr vivant ! Les morts ne pensent pas et les rôdeurs ont bien trop la cervelle en bouilli pour cogiter. "T sur de ça Mr le scientifique improvisé ?!" Non.. pas vraiment... C'est un fait. L'image que tout le monde s'en fait, rien de plus. J'suis pas mort ! Je me suis juste pris une foutu branche sur la poire c'est tout ! "T'es sûr de ça ? Ouvre les yeux pour voir !" Ouais ! J'allais ouvrir les yeux quand ces sensations dégelasses auraient finis de me clouer au sol. "Maintenant avorton !" Son ordre me fit gémir de douleur et mes yeux obéirent malgré moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?" Elle. Je ne l'avais pas vu clairement, n'ayant pas trouvé la force de garder les yeux ouverts plus d'une fraction de seconde, mais j'étais sur de l'avoir vu. "Tu sens cette odeur ?" Oui... "T'aurais pas un petit peu la dalle petit frère ?" Si...

* * *

 _POV Mia_

La peur. Voilà ce qui me dominer à cet instant. Encore au sol, je n'arrivais plus à me remettre debout pour agir et nous sortir de ce mauvais pas. J'étais complètement pétrifiée par cette redistribution soudaine des cartes. Un sale coup du destin qui s'improvisait croupier et qui ne comprenait même pas notre appel pour nous retirer du jeu.

 _1 minute... 60 secondes_ et tout autant de rôdeurs qui se dirigeaient vers nous. Voilà ce que les cartes annonçaient, ne nous laissant aucun autre choix que de faire face.

 _1, 2,_ Quel quota de malchance fallait-il pour que les événements se déroulent ainsi ? Pour qu'il n'arrive pas à s'extirper assez vite de l'envergure de l'arbre et qu'une satanée branche l'assomme d'un coup d'un seul.

 _7, 8,_ Il en fallait beaucoup trop à mon gout, et même si nous arrivions à nous sortir de là, elle ne s'effacerait pas de sitôt pour laisser la place à la chance et aux petits arc-en-ciel qui allait avec. Elle continuerait de nous coller à la peau...

 _12, 13,_ Je délirais complètement.. Au lieu de mon concentrer pour trouver une solution, mon esprit préférait divaguer et me couper de la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux et de ses principaux acteurs...

 _16, 17,_ Eux continuaient de jouer leur rôle sans que rien ne viennent les perturber. Daryl, toujours allongé sur le ventre, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la branche qui avait eu raison de lui... Les rôdeurs, perpétuellement en marche, quémandant encore et toujours de la chair fraiche, notre chair. Et au centre de ce tableau, mon corps paralysé, déjà à genoux face à la situation, les mains calcifiées sur le manche de mon arme inutilement pointée en l'air.

 _22, 23,_ Je suppliais vainement le premier rôdeur qui avança, secouant la tête de droite à gauche en reculant pour retarder le moment où il serait sur moi. Rejetant mes jambes en avant, je m'en servis pour accélérer ma retraire mais buta sur le corps inerte de Daryl, donnant un coup perdu dans les jambes du rôdeur qui s'effondra sur moi...

 _26, 27,_ Le haut de son torse s'était maladroitement empalé sur toute la longueur de la lame, butant sur la garde. Son poids enfonça durement le manche dans mon ventre me faisant plier sur le coup, rapprochant mon visage de son souffle putride pendant une trop longue seconde qui s'apparenta à l'éternité...

 _28,_ Ma tête retomba et atterrie dans le dos de l'inconscient, toujours trop proche de cette mâchoire claquante et de ses bras qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Je lâchais un halètement d'effroi lorsque je vis une de ses tentatives emporter le t-shirt de Daryl, dévoilant une partie de sa peau.

 _29,_ J'essayais de l'éloigner en le repoussant, mais mes mains, toujours accroché au Katana, gardaient mes bras dans une position dans laquelle je ne pouvais tirer aucune force. Je ne pouvais que me contenter de contracter le ventre pour garder intact les quelques centimètres qui séparaient sa bouche de mon visage.

 _30,_ Je pivotais la tête pour ne plus sentir cette odeur de viande avariée qui allait finir par me faire tourner de l'œil. Battant des pieds dans le sol pour trouver une prise, je vis le reste de ses congénères se rapprocher en claudiquant, certains s'empalant sur l'arbre invisible à leurs yeux. Les miens s'agrandirent et mon souffle s'accéléra à cette constatation. Attirés uniquement par les bruits et notre odeur, rien de ce qui existait autour n'avait leur attention. Il me fallut encore 5 bonnes secondes avant de me débarrasser du poids mort qui m'empêchait de bouger.

Mon pied gauche avait fini par suffisamment saccager le sol pour je puisse prendre appuie dessus et le faire basculer sur ma droite. Encore embrocher sur la lame, je repliais la jambe et avec l'aide de mon pied le fit glisser juste assez pour l'extirper, la rabantant sur sa tête qui éclata comme une pastèque. Un autre arriva par derrière et retrouvant toute ma motricité et ma lucidité, mon arme fendit l'air, le raccourcissant net. Je ne perdis pas de temps et m'accroupis à nouveau retournant Daryl sur le dos. -"Ok, Dixon ! On a plus qu'à prier pour que ça fonctionne maintenant." murmurais-je tout en regardant l'entrelacs de branchages qui nous offraient une sécurité précaire. Cela me fit l'effet d'être réduite à la taille d'une fourmi, cherchant un chemin au milieu d'un tas de mikados balancé à la vas vite. Je pris ses bras et fit le glisser en dessous de la branche criminelle qui nous avait mis dans le pétrin. Ses pieds butèrent, trop grand pour passer en dessous, m'obligeant à revenir en arrière. Je dus m'y reprendre à maintes reprises pour le traîner le plus à l'abri possible.

 _60…_ La minute venait de sonner et tous les corps putréfiés s'amoncelaient autour de nous. Les branchages n'étaient pas assez denses pour tous les repousser, je dus en éliminer une dizaine sous couverts des feuillages. Ils avaient beau ne plus nous voir, ils nous sentaient encore. Comment tromper la mort alors qu'on était bien vivant ? En revêtant son masque, en l'occurrence, son odeur dans ce cas-là. Je m'approchai du rôdeur nous menaçant le plus. Entravé ou niveau de son cou, je pris le temps de lui ouvrir le ventre avant de l'achever. Une vrai piñata délivrant sa précieuse cargaison. Je m'enduis rapidement d'une partie des viscères, retenant le plus possible ma respiration, et pris la deuxième partie pour venir la coller sur le torse de Daryl. Si son trauma n'était pas trop grave, l'odeur saisissante des lambeaux de chairs, auraient vite fait de le ramener à lui.

L'odeur n'eut pas un effet fulgurant. Elle lui fit simplement plisser le nez et gémir faiblement. Lui donner de grandes claques pour accélérer le processus n'est pas plus envisageable si je ne voulais aggraver sa possible commotion. Je dus attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il n'ouvre enfin les yeux une fraction de seconde.

-"Daryl ?"

-"Hum"

-"Est-ce que ça va ?" Un autre gémissement absent me répondit et le soulagement que j'avais ressenti quand il s'était éveillé se tarit quelque peu. "Dis quelque chose." le suppliais-je. Les grognements nous entouraient toujours, et j'eu peur un instant que les gémissements que j'entendais ne soit que les miens. J'approchais une main tremblante vers son visage. Je ne voyais pas le mouvement répétitif de sa cage thoracique indiquant une respiration quelconque. Sa tête dodelinait parfois, avant qu'elle ne trouve une aspérité dans l'écorce pour s'y caler et repartir ensuite. "Daryl ?" Je le suppliais une fois encore de me répondre, d'ouvrir les yeux, de faire n'importe quoi qui me prouverait que je n'avais pas merdé au point de le perdre. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'aucun rôdeur n'avait eu le temps de l'atteindre et le seul qui en avait été susceptible, était bien trop accaparé par ma carcasse pour s'occuper de la sienne. A part... lorsqu'il lui avait agrippé "son t-shirt..." soufflais-je à haute voix pour pleinement réaliser ce que j'avais oublié dans la panique. Je penchai le haut de son corps sans ménagement et souleva violement son vêtement pour inspecter sa peau. Dans la précipitation, je n'avais même pas pris le temps de vérifier si le geste du rôdeur avait eu des conséquences. Rien. Sa peau était vierge de toute griffure et même de sang. Je rabattu son corps contre le sol un petit peu trop fort et il lâcha un Aïe sonore qui me fit rire. Oui, rire, toute la pression et la peur s'évacuant d'un coup d'un seul.

-"Merde Dixon. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu" murmurais-je doucement, tout en prenant délicatement sa tête entre mes mains.

-"On est mort ?" souffla-t-il difficilement en tentant de déglutir malgré sa bouche pâteuse.

-"Pas encore. Mais il va falloir que tu lèves tes fesses si tu veux que ça reste ainsi."

-"Laisse-moi 5 minutes." répondit-il en ramenant sa main vers son crâne. "Putain !"

-"Tout ce que tu veux.. Ne t'arrête juste pas de respirer." soufflais-je de soulagement.

Il lui fallut bien plus que 5 minutes pour reprendre un minimum de couleur. Il se redressa par étapes et je l'aidai à chacune d'elle. Les rôdeurs s'étaient dispersés. Ils erraient toujours autour de nous, mais les bruits environnements les éparpillaient petit à petit. Il était plus ou moins prêt à sortir et à rejoindre la voiture.

-"Je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant."

-"On ferait mieux de rester au lit encore un peu." Il fit des yeux aussi ronds que les miens. "Je voulais dire, rester ici." reprit-il en secouant la tête non sans se provoquer une grimace.

-"On ne peut pas. Il faut qu'Hershel voit ta blessure."

-"C'est trois fois plus."

-"Ce n'est pas trois fois rien. Tu délires maintenant."

-"Fais chier !"

-"Pour ça t'as pas de problème par contre" souriais-je "Allez. On y va doucement." Il n'argumenta pas plus et cela nous pris quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la dernière branche nous séparant des rôdeurs. "Prêt" murmurais-je. Je raffermis ma prise autour de lui et passa une jambe à "l'extérieur », marquant le top départ. La bouillie de rôdeurs dissimulait encore notre odeur et les pas traînant de Daryl nous firent passer inaperçu. Même si nous avions déjà utilisé cette technique lorsque la situation était désespérée, je n'avais jamais eu à le faire avec un blessé dans les bras.. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais à devoir faire face à une aussi grosse masse, seule, et le résultat n'était pas très brillant. J'avais retrouvé mon calme depuis un moment déjà, mais le constat des événements était cuisant et sans appel. Je n'aurais jamais pu survivre sans l'aide de toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient depuis la destruction d'Atlantla. Nous nous étions adaptés l'un à l'autre, ne nous déplaçant qu'à plusieurs, élaborant des plans qui n'envisageait à aucun moment que quelqu'un se retrouve séparé du groupe. Je réalisais que nous avions eu une chance inouïe que cela ne soit pas arrivé. La réalité de cette nouvelle vie venait de se rappeler violemment à moi.

-"J'ai envie de grailler." Je me figeais à l'entente de sa voix et vis un rôdeur en faire de même, humant l'air dans notre direction. Ma main se resserra sur ses côtes pendant tous le laps de temps ou les yeux jaunes nous fixèrent, le nez en l'air. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait me dire cette fois et ne prit surement pas le temps de le lui demander. Je lui lançais un regard assassin pour avoir fait du bruit mais il ne le vit absolument pas, sa tête ayant basculé vers l'avant. Il était en âge et soufflait de plus en plus fortement. Passant devant lui, je collais ma bouche à son oreille pour que ma voix ne soit entendu que pas lui seul.

-"On y est presque. 2 minutes max. Il faut que tu tiennes. Me lâche pas s'il te plait, je n'arriverais pas à te porter si tu t'écroules." Son deuxième bras s'enroula autour de moi et je dus forcer encore plus pour nous maintenir sur nos jambes. "Daryl. S'il te plait.." Il gémit à mon oreille et resserra son étreinte, laissant glisser sa main sur mon épaule. Y avait-il un pire moment pour que me hormones se réveillent ? Absolument pas ! Ce fut pourtant le cas. De sa main sur mon épaule se répandit un courant électrique qui referma automatiquement mes bras autour de lui, me déconnectant encore de ce qu'il se passait autour de nous. Loin d'être effrayante comme précédemment, la sensation était apaisante. Son étreinte éloignait toutes émotions négatives, en plus d'en faire naitre de vertigineuses. Je ne voulais qu'une chose. Que mon corps se moule au sien et que rien n'y personne ne puisse inverser le processus.

-"Ou est Carol ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voie ici." Sans que rien n'y personne, même pas lui, ne puisse inverser le processus, me répétais-je. Encore une fois, je ne compris pas la portée de ses mots et ne voulut pas tirer de plan sur la comète quant à leur signification. Son intervention venait de faire réapparaitre le décor et les raisons de notre position. Je me remis dans ma position initiale et réamorça doucement notre avancée. Au bout de deux pas, sa tête se reposa sur la mienne et son souffle heurté s'écrasa sur ma peau. Il était de plus en plus brûlant et suait à grosses gouttes. La peur des conséquences de son accident revint dans mon esprit, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps...

-"Mia..." Putain, de putain, de putain de merde ! Cerveau en complète perdition... Son soupir provoqua un gémissement désespéré de ma part. C'était quoi mon problème au juste ? Il tenait à peine debout ! Comment ma raison pouvait-elle imaginer une seconde une autre situation où il prononcerait mon nom de cette manière... L'apparition de la voiture me permit de retrancher toutes ces conneries bien loin au fond de ma tête. L'atteindre, l'y faire entrer, rouler jusqu'à la prison et le faire soigner. C'est tout ce à quoi je me permis de penser à partir de là.

* * *

A peine le portail refermé sur nous que Rick et Carol fondirent sur moi, m'assaillant de questions tout en m'aidant à sortir Daryl de la voiture.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" me demanda le shérif.

-"Il est inconscient depuis quand ?"

-"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas allongé ?"

-"Est ce qu'il à d'autres blessures ?"

-"Il a été mordu ?" Je n'arrivais même pas à distinguer à qui appartenait les questions exactement.

-"L'arbre lui est tombé sur la tête." Ma réponse eu au moins le mérite de détourner leur attention de moi.

-"Glenn" le héla Rick alors que ce dernier s'empressait déjà de nous rejoindre "Trouve Hershel ou Lily, vite !" Glenn acquiesça et repartit immédiatement à l'intérieur de la prison. Tony, Oscar et Dane nous rejoignirent en même temps qu'Hershel et Glenn. Il fut beaucoup plus aisé de le porter grâce à eux et nous fumes écarté avec Carol pour qu'ils puissent prendre notre place. Elle leur emboîta le pas immédiatement contrairement à Rick qui se planta devant moi, m'empêchant de faire pareil.

-"Raconte-moi." Bordel ! Comme si c'était le moment !"

-"Plus tard Rick ! Il faut que..."

-"Dis-moi !" réitéra-t-il en se saisissant de mon bras.

-"Il coupait l'arbre. On a eu de la compagnie. Beaucoup trop pour rester. On s'est débarrasser de ceux qui nous empêcher de passer. L'arbre est tombé. Il n'a pas réussi à l'éviter. Pour le reste" terminais-je, désignant mon accoutrement, "j'ai dû improviser."

-"Quels sont ses symptômes ?"

-"Tu crois que s'est à toi que je dois le dire ?" éclatais-je "T'es médecin depuis quand dis-moi ? Tu aurais eu toutes les réponses dont tu avais besoin si tu m'avais laissé les expliquer à Hershel au lieu de m'empêcher de le faire." m'énervais-je "T'es complètement à côté de la plaque. Personne n'ose te le dire, mais merde maintenant ! J'ai appris pour le conseil ce matin. Mais je vois que la douceur ne fonctionne pas avec toi !"

-"Hershel.. Hershel est venu me parler ce matin.." murmura-t-il, le regard à présent perdu.

-"Ca n'a pas encore fait tout son chemin là-dedans apparemment." répondis-je en désignant sa tête. "Ramène-toi, maintenant" rajoutais-je en le saisissant à mon tour par le bras pour l'entrainer à la suite des autres.

Comme je le pensais, Hershel me posa toutes les questions précédemment asséné par mes deux agresseurs, après m'avoir réprimandé sur le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour arriver. Je jetais un regard significatif à Rick qui baissa un peu plus la tête.

-"Est ce qu'il a vomi ?"

-"Non, mais j'ai vu qu'il avait des hauts le cœur juste avant de s'évanouir."

-"Depuis quand il est inconscient ?"

-"2 minutes avant que nous arrivions. Il est resté KO une dizaine de minutes après le choc. Il a déliré jusqu'à reperdre connaissance." Carol arrêta un instant de s'occuper de lui pour planter son regard dans le mien. Il était intense et tellement de contradictions s'y lisait que je compris ce qu'elle voulait me demander avant même qu'elle ne le fasse.

-"A-t-il été mordu ?" Le silence s'installa subitement, faisant descendre la température de la pièce de quelques degrés.

-"Non. J'ai déjà vérifié." Un immense soupir de soulagement réchauffa l'atmosphère à ma réponse. "Ok. Merci. Va te changer maintenant, on s'occupe de lui." me dit-elle en ne me regardant déjà plus.

* * *

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées depuis que Carol m'avait renvoyé. En me déshabillant, un pincement aigu m'avait prise au niveau de l'abdomen, me faisant siffler de douleur et froncer les sourcils quant à son origine. En abaissant mon regard, je découvris un hématome circulaire se découper sur ma peau. Deux cercles parfaitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Dans le plus petit apparaissait à peine le signe "Japonais" ou "chinois" je ne savais plus, qui avait été apposé en finition au bout du Katana. Cela ressemblait à une copie raté au papier carbone. Je me souvenais par contre très bien de la signification que m'en avait donnée le vendeur, et cela me fit sourire d'ironie. "Éternité"... Cela aurait tout aussi bien pu vouloir dire "nouilles sautées" ou "porc laqué" au final, qui s'en souciait de toute manière... En attendant, il était là, et qu'importe sa véritable signification, c'était sûr et certain qu'il me renverrait indéfiniment à sa chute, à son corps inerte, au rôdeur dont je sentais encore le poids au-dessus moi et à mon incompétence... J'étais encore perdu dans la forêt lorsque je fus interrompue.

-"Ça te fais mal ?" Sa voix me fit sursauter et la contraction de mes muscles m'arracha une grimace de douleur. Il grimaça à son tour, constatant que son irruption soudaine en était à l'origine.

"Désolé" marmonna-t-il.

-"Pas de soucis." Il était épaulé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, et il m'observait avec une certaine attention.

-"Ça te fais mal ?" redemanda-t-il.

-"Uniquement quand je respire." lui répondis-je en souriant doucement, suivant son regard posé sur mon ventre dénudé. "Tu ne devrais pas être ici."

-"Qu'est ce qui m'en empêche ?" répondit-il distraitement, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'hématome.

-"Rien. Mais tu devais être occupé ailleurs avant que tu ne décides que c'était moins important que de prendre de mes nouvelles." répondis-je en rabaissant mon t-shirt et en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Zack, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, s'invita à mes côtés.

-"Emily est venu me voir en pleurs en me disait que Yaya était devenu comme eux." sourit-il.

-"Je ne l'ai pas vu en allant me changer. Désolé" m'excusais-je, sincèrement désolé qu'Emy m'ait vu dans cet état.

-"Elle s'est cachée dès qu'elle t'a vu. On lui a assez répété quoi faire, surtout dans le cas où il nous arrivait malheur."

-"J'irais la voir en essayant de ne pas l'effrayer plus. Désolé." l'informais-je en m'excusant une fois encore. Il balaya mes excuses d'un revers de main et son expression devint plus sérieuse.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

-"Un malencontreux concours de circonstances." Il soupira face à mon manque de coopération. Je savais qu'il voulait que je me confie à lui si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, mais j'essayais juste de ne pas exploser, les événements suivant sa chute tournant en boucle maintenant que mon attention n'était plus focalisée sur quelque chose.

-"Tu as fait de ton mieux." Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé et j'aurais pu le laisser dire, j'aurai dû pour essayer de reprendre le dessus analyser le pourquoi du comment et m'en servir de témoin pour ne plus jamais réagir de cette façon, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser penser que j'avais assuré du début à la fin. Ma réaction remettait en question toute l'assurance que j'avais malgré les nombreuses disputes à ce sujet avec Daryl. Sans parler d'éradication de sentiments, il me fallait juste être plus réaliste quand à mes limites. Seule, je n'étais plus grand chose et la peur reprenait le dessus.

-"J'ai eu tellement peur." Il fut décontenancé que je lui réponde, son visage se figeant un instant. "On ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation et j'étais toute seule pour gérer ça. Même la fois ou je me suis retrouvée coincée dans la voiture, j'ai pas ressenti ça. J'étais apathique, juste résignée au fait que ce soit mon tour. Mais là... J'étais complètement paralysée et on a bien failli y passer à cause de ça..." Ma voix se brisa sur la fin et il me prit dans ses bras. "J'ai pas... Je voulais, mais..." Je n'eut même pas le réflexe de m'en extirper, restant encore hébété et spectatrice de la scène qui se rejouer une fois de plus dans mon esprit.

* * *

Daryl eu l'ordre de ne pas dormir pendant 24 heures pour qu'il puisse prévenir quelqu'un si aggravation il y avait. Carol resta avec lui durant toute la durée du "traitement". Même s'il gardait un bandage autour de la tête, il tenu absolument à sortir de sa cellule quand le temps fut écoulé. Personne ne le laissa effectuer aucunes tâches et il passa la journée suivante à errer dans la prison en grommelant après tout le monde. Son comportement était comique et je suivis son manège toute la journée avec amusement. J'étais passé le voir, mais seul Carol m'avait fait la conversation. Il s'était contenté de me fixer sans rien dire, pour finalement détourner le regard. Étions-nous revenus au départ dans nos échanges ? De la distance, des regards lourds de sens mais incompréhensible pour ma part et d'autres disputes à venir ? Je ne voulais plus de tout ça. Pas encore. Carol s'était levée et m'avait entraîne dans le couloir pour discuter.

-"Il s'en veut de ne pas t'avoir écouté" Je retins un soupir de soulagement. Pas de retour en arrière et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

-"Il n'a pas à s'en voul.." En fait si. Il pouvait s'en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir écouté immédiatement. Mais ces quelques secondes auraient-elles vraiment changé quelque chose...

-"Je sais." me coupa-t-elle. "Vous en parlerez quand il se sentira mieux." sourit-elle doucement. je ne pus qu'acquiescer, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi rajouter et elle s'en retourna auprès de lui.

 _POV Daryl_

-"Je lui ai dit que tu t'en voulais."

-"Hum"

-"Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Même si tu ne l'avoue pas."

-"Hum"

-"Elle a protesté évidemment. Et je lui ai dit que vous auriez une conversation lorsque tu te sentirais mieux. Elle n'est pas avec Dane tu le savais ?"

-"Hum"

-"Je ne le savais pas. Maggie aussi pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux."

-"Hum"

-"Pour Zack, je ne sais pas par contre."

-"Quoi Zack ?"

-"Tu réagis enfin." rit-elle doucement. "Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?"

-"Rien."

-"J'ai vu ta tête au conseil ce matin. Tu ne voulais pas y aller avec elle. Hier tu la détestais pour d'obscures raisons et aujourd'hui, tu n'arrives même pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé."

-"S'il s'est passé quelque chose, il faudra lui demander. J'étais KO les trois quarts du temps."

-"Tu va aller discuter avec elle ?"

-"Tu me demande mon avis maintenant ?"

-"Daryl.." reprit-elle en soupirant "Tu as juste à être honnête avec toi-même et tout se passerait beaucoup mieux.. pour tout le monde..."

J'étais honnête avec moi-même. Admettre qu'elle suscitait quelque chose en moi, c'était déjà admettre que je ne m'en étais pas tenu à ma promesse. Chaque jour, un peu plus, sans même que je m'en rende compte, jusqu'à que ça m'explose au visage. Je m'en voulais pour ce matin. Trop occuper à me défouler à l'aide de la hache, je n'avais pas fait cas de ses avertissements. Je comptais m'en excuser lorsque le moment viendrait mais évidemment, il fallait que les autres, et en l'occurrence Carol, jugent bon d'y mettre leur grain de sel pour "faciliter les choses". Mais rien n'était facile lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute. Pas vraiment. Elle se contentait d'être elle et là était tout le problème. La comparaison avec mon père pouvait paraître un peu excessive, mais c'était ce qu'il en était. Une multitude de moments affreux, ponctués par assez d'excuses et de pleurs pour croire à une possible amélioration et ses relans d'espoir. Avant que tout ne s'effondre à nouveau et laisse place à encore plus de haine et de rancœur. Il y avait pourtant une différence entre eux. Une énorme à vrai dire. Elle n'était pas lui et la part de sentiments positifs qu'elle faisait naître n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les fables espoirs que je mettais en mon père. Ceux-là me laissaient entrevoir des moments que j'avais recherché toute ma vie. Mais je les voyais tellement loin, et le chemin y menant infranchissable, si ce n'est dans la souffrance et la douleur. Elle déclenchait des tempêtes dévastatrices et arrivait tout même à être la seule à apparaître lors des accalmies salvatrices. A tout ça s'ajoutait l'attraction irréelle que son contact avait sur moi. Je pouvais le comparer à cet arbre qui m'avait laissé sur le carreau. Soudain et pétrifiant. Tout le décor disparaissait pour ne laissait que l'irrésistible et saisissante sensation que tout irait pour mieux, jusqu'à ce que le lien se brise et que sa peau s'éloigne, laissant place à toutes les merdes alentours. A la réalité.

-"Daryl ?" j'en avais oublié sa présence.

-"Laisse moi." soupirais-je, épuisé de ressasser et de ne pas pouvoir dormir.

-"Dar.."

-"Carol !" cinglais-je, ne voulant absolument pas qu'elle soit à mes côtés à ce moment-là. Non. Ce ne serait absolument pas mieux pour tout le monde. Si je laissais céder le barrage qui contenait encore le peu de retenue que je gardais, le chaos qui s'abattrait sur moi ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Pour tout le monde...

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Il fut urgemment remis au gout du jour le problème du lait qui commencer cruellement à manquer pour Judith et Maggie et Glenn se proposèrent pour faire une excursion le lendemain. Le discours d'Hershel avait fini par faire tilter Rick et alors que je rentrais par hasard dans la prison, je le vis s'approcher de son landau et l'observer silencieusement. Le discours d'Hershel n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et un petit sourire orna mes lèvres. La petite gazouilla, inconsciente de faire face à un homme autant dérouté qui venait échouer près d'elle. Il lui parla. Seulement quelques mots décousus qui résonnèrent dans le vide de la pièce, et la seconde d'après il décampa comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. La plupart du temps, il avait cet air fou et perdu. Il semblait coincé dans une transe qui le rendait délirant.

Il se débattait avec ses démons en permanence, ne se laissant aucun répit. J'avais entendu Hershel parler avec Carol à ce propos. Quelqu'un contactait Rick par téléphone dans la pièce même ou Lori était morte. Au lieu de me rassurer sur la possibilité de survivants à même de nous venir en aide, ces mots m'avaient fait froids dans le dos et je m'en étais allé sans demander mon reste. Lorsqu'il avait renvoyé les personnes qui avaient trouvé une brèche dans les grilles au nord de la prison, sa réaction, bien que disproportionnée, m'avait laissé perplexe. Il venait à peine de perdre Lori et j'avais mis cela sur le compte de la peur de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un en plaçant sa confiance aux mauvais endroits. Je m'étais même demandé s'il n'allait pas nous demander de partir à notre tour. Mais il n'en avait rien fait, et mise à part la petite discussion que j'avais eue avec Carl, je ne m'étais pas plus mêler de leur deuil, nos relations n'étant pas vraiment au beau fixe. La seule fois où nous avions eu un véritable échange après celle concernant notre intégration datait de l'avant-veille et elle n'était pas plus amicale que la première.

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

Je ne supportais plus de rester à me reposer dans ma cellule à penser et penser encore et encore. J'avais finis par sombrer peu de temps avant les 24h de veille qu'Hershel m'avait imposé et maintenant je me sentais bien, reposer et en forme pour me remettre au travail. Seulement, personne ne me laissa rien faire du tout. J'errais de coin en coin pour trouver de quoi faire sans que personne ne me voit, mais il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour me renvoyer me coucher, mettant un peu plus mes nerfs à fleur de peau tout au long de la journée. Je ne m'étais pas approché d'elle, et pourtant j'avais senti son regard dans mon dos sans arrêt. La première fois où j'avais croisé son regard, son visage arborait un petit sourire amusé auquel je n'avais pu m'empêcher de répondre, avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux et ne se remette à sa tâche. Ce fut le cas une deuxième fois, alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer en marmonnant des insanités contre tous les habitants de cette prison. Cette fois-là, l'échange dura un plus longtemps. Assez pour que je remarque que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Elle attendait surement que je vienne lui parler, mais je ne me sentais pas encore capable d'avoir une discussion mouvementée.

La journée fut interminable et je passais une partie de l'après-midi avec Hershel, Beth et Judith dans l'antichambre qui jouxtait notre bloc. Rick ne s'était toujours approchait de sa fille. Il errait dans et autour de la prison en ayant l'air complètement à côtés de pompes. Hershel était allé lui parler et nous avait rapporté sa discussion. Selon Rick, des survivants étaient entrés en contact avec lui par le biais d'un téléphone et il leur parlait. Personne n'avait rien entendu. Que ce soit notre groupe ou celui de Tony, personne ne voyait et n'entendait ce dont il parlait. Je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour le juger. Avec les apparitions de Merle, je pouvais comprendre. Il n'y avait pas eux qu'un seul échange entre Rick et Hershel, ce dernier tentant désespérément de faire revenir notre chef à la raison. Pour moi, il lui fallait juste du temps pour digérer la mort de sa femme et tout ce qu'il avait subi avant avec Shane.

La journée touchée presque à sa fin et tout le monde commença à se rassembler dans le réfectoire pour se détendre et se préparer à manger. Rick fut l'un des derniers et à la surprise de tout le monde il s'approcha de Judith. Les conversations se turent et il continua sa progression maladroite et hésitante pour rejoindre Hershel qui tenait la p'tite dur à cuire entre ses bras. C'était pour ces moments que nous continuons de lutter. Pour voir la vie naitre et grandir malgré le chaos à l'extérieur. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur la scène. La petite se réveilla en passant d'une main à l'autre. Elle ne fit aucun bruit observant de ses grands yeux, le visage inconnu qui la surplombait. Un moment de répit qui était le bienvenu pour le moral de tout le monde. Un mouvement sur ma droite me déconcentra de la scène. Dane faisait de petits gestes répétés en direction d'une porte dans le fond de la pièce. Elle assistait au spectacle à moitié dissimulée dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Elle ne remarqua pas mon regard sur elle et je revis le même sourire qu'elle m'avait lancé plus tôt dans la journée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la noirceur des couloirs. Je croisai le regard de Dane lorsqu'il se reconcentra sur les personnes présentes autour de lui et il me fit un sourire grimaçant. Le moment était peut être venue d'avoir une conversation.

Je dus la chercher un moment avant de tomber sur elle dans une petite cours extérieur. Elle fumait, appuyer contre le mur. La scène avec Rick m'avait plongé dans un état de calme et l'observer à la dérobée avait finis d'achever cette sensation. Elle n'était pas lui et, à défaut de pouvoir avoir plus avec elle, je pouvais toujours être amical, ne serait-ce que pour la remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

* * *

 _POV Mia_

-"T'as encore des clopes !" On ne pouvait définitivement pas être tranquille... Daryl fonçait littéralement sur moi, avalant rapidement la distance qui nous séparait.

-"C'est ma dernière !" m'exclamais-je en essayant de l'esquiver. Il avait l'air d'un fou tout droit sorti de l'asile avec son bandage et ses touffes de cheveux hirsutes pris dedans. Ce fut peine perdue. Il m'attrapa le poignet et arracha le tube de nicotine d'entre mes doigts pour le porter précipitamment à ses lèvres, inspirant profondément en fermant les yeux. "Ça va pas ou quoi !?" m'outrais-je de son comportement en lui assénant mon poing dans l'épaule.

-"Hey ! J'suis convalescent, j'te f'rai dire ! On frappe pas les malades." me répondit-il un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je restais hébété face à son comportement désinvolte inhabituel.

-"T'es sûr que tu te sens bien ?"

-"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

-"Et bien.. euh.. ton comportement est.. euh... pour le moins... anormal ?" tentais-je de m'expliquer sans le vexer.

-"Qu'est ce tu sais de moi pour savoir si mon comportement est normal ou pas ?" Raté...

-"Euh.. Rien c'est vrai." Il porta une fois de plus la cigarette à ses lèvres et je vis la fraise se consumer d'un centimètre au moins. "Je voulais pas.."

-"Ça va." me coupa-t-il dans ma tentative d'excuse.

-"Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?"

-"Je t'ai suivie."

-"Ok" Ok ? J'étais de plus en plus déconcerté face à cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Je n'y voyais plus la retenue quotidienne et surtout plus cet air renfrogné constant. Il s'adossa au mur, relevant une jambe pour y prendre mieux appui et je me mis sur le côté pour l'observer. Dans cette position, je me faisais l'effet d'une adolescente en pâmoison devant son béguin de lycée, qui lui prenait des airs de dur à cuire pour l'impressionner. Je n'avais plus qu'à entortiller mes cheveux autour de mes doigts et le tableau serait complet.

-"Pourquoi t'es partie ?"

-"Je.." J'aurais du me douter qu'il ne m'avait pas uniquement suivit pour que nous fassions un remake d'une chanson des T-Birds et des Pink Lady, mais je ne m'attendais surement pas à ce que nous ayons une conversation à cœur ouvert. Je pris une grande inspiration et basculai mon dos et ma tête contre le mur. Reparler de ce moment une deuxième fois ne m'enchantais guère, déjà parce que je me répétais, et ensuite, parce qu'il était mon interlocuteur.

-"J'étais pas là." lâchais-je dans un souffle, fermant les yeux et revoyant une énième fois la scène.

-"Comment ça ?"

-"Il y a eu.. entre le moment où tu t'es écroulé et celui ou je t'ai traîné dans l'arbre... il y a eu ce rôdeur qui.."

-"Tu as était mordu ?" Il se décolla du mur, donnant une impulsion sur son pied, lâcha la cigarette qui roula au sol et posa ses mains sur moi pour tenter de m'examiner.

-"Non ! Daryl, arrêtes, je te dis que je n'ai pas été mordu !" tentais-je vainement de le repousser "Daryl ! Ça chatouille arrête !" rigolais-je alors que ces mains palper toujours mes côtés "Aïe !" Sa main venait d'appuyer un petit peu trop fort sur mon ventre. Il releva des yeux orageux sur moi et me plaqua contre le mur d'une main relevant mon t-shirt de l'autre, se retrouvant nez à nez avec la marque. Je détournais la tête, la honte revenant à la charge. "Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas été mordu."

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

-"Tu avais raison." lui répondis-je les dents serrées pour contenir les larmes de rages qui pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez.

-"Explique"

-"J'suis inconsciente." Il ne me contredit pas et l'espoir vain d'être rassuré par la seule personne qui remettait en cause mon jugement ne se perdit dans son silence. "C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule dans une situation pareille et j'ai merdé."

-"On est vivant. T'as pas merdé." Je souris amèrement à sa réponse et reposa enfin les yeux sur lui.

-"J'avais oublié ce que s'était que d'avoir peur d'eux." Il détacha sa main de mon épaule, reprenant équilibre sur ses deux pieds et pris un air grave. Le même air qu'il arborait la plupart du temps. "J'ai cru que je t'avais tué.." Je me décollais du mur à mon tour.

-"Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait tomber l'arbre."

-"Non. Mais c'est moi qui ait paniqué au point de laisser un rôdeur t'approcher de trop prés." Les larmes refluèrent d'elles-mêmes laissant place à la colère.

-"Ce n'est pas de ta faute si.." Je le coupais en prenant sa main et en l'appuyant fortement sur l'hématome. A m'en faire grimacer. Il voulut la retirer immédiatement, mais je la maintins durement provoquant encore plus de douleur.

-"C'est ma faute si un rôdeur m'est tombé dessus et à provoquer ça. C'est ma faute aussi s'il était à un cheveu de t'arracher la peau." Je baissais le regard "J'étais toute seule et il a fallu que.." Ma voix s'étrangla. Je ne voulais pas que les mots qui allaient suivre provoquent une fois de plus son éloignement. Ils sonneraient pourtant de la même manière que toutes les autres fois et la suite des événements semblaient vouée à se répéter inlassablement.

-"Il a fallu que quoi ?" m'encouragea-t-il doucement à continuer. Il avait beau ressemblait au chapelier fou dans ses mauvais jours avec ces bandages à la con, je ressentais toujours autant cette attraction qui semblait de plus en plus immuable. J'ouvris la bouche silencieusement, cherchant dans ses yeux un changement quelconque pour continuer sur une pente qu'il m'avait déjà prévenue ne pas vouloir emprunter mais dont je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner. Je n'y vis pas exactement ce que je cherchais. A défaut, j'y trouvais tout son soutien et son réconfort. Ce fut dans sa main, avec laquelle je faisais toujours pression sur mon ventre, qui me donna le courage pour laisser sortir ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Son pouce effectua un léger mouvement circulaire. J'aurais pu l'apparenter à un simple geste d'encouragement si je n'avais pas senti son corps se rapprocher légèrement.

-"Daryl ! Il faut que tu viennes y'a un problème !" Carl venait de surgir du mur adjacent, les yeux fous et le souffle court. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la scène incongrue qu'il venait d'interrompre.

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" lui demanda calmement Daryl.

-"Viens ! Papa t'attends !" Sans lui répondre, Daryl posa un regard désolé sur moi.

-"Ça va aller ?"

-"Oui" souriais-je tant bien que mal. Il me répondit par un sourire tout aussi désolé et emboîta le pas à Carl. Je me laissais aller contre le mur et les regarda disparaître en quelques secondes.

-"Il a fallu que ce soit ta vie qui soit en danger pour que je réalise que tu comptais plus pour moi que ce que je pensais.." murmurais-je au vide qu'il venait de laisser. J'en étais toujours là, appuyer contre ce mur, face à moi-même, quand la tête de Carl resurgit.

-"J'ai pas précisé, mais toi aussi tu dois venir. Dépêches !" Rajouta-t-il comme je mettais du temps à me mettre en marche.

* * *

Lorsque nous entrâmes tous les trois dans le bloc, nous virent tous les adultes regroupés en cercle autour de quelques choses que leur corps nous cachait. Ils tournèrent tous la tête dans notre direction et nous purent voir leur visage préoccupés.

-"Daryl !" Rick avait remarqué notre présence et l'appel de son nom fit bouger Joe et Dina pour qu'il puisse s'approcher, nous dévoilant l'objet de leur attention. Une femme se tenait allongé au sol entièrement recouverte de sang. "Vous n'avez pas entendu les coups de feu ?" nous demanda-t-il, alors qu'il remarquait ma présence derrière Daryl.

-"Non" lui répondit ce dernier "Qui s'est ?" demanda-t-il dans un mouvement de tête.

-"Elle refuse de parler."

-"On va arranger ça." Sans plus attendre il disparut dans le bloc et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard muni de son arbalète. Je me mordis fortement la langue quand je le vis faire. Côté impression, je comprenais qu'elle soit réticente à dire quoi que ce soit face aux nombres de personnes présentes. Peut-être qu'en faisant partir le plus gros, elle consentirait un peu plus à dire quelque chose. Je devais trouver un moyen de me manifester sans faire d'éclat. Malgré la menace, elle ne desserra pas les dents et Rick appuya sur la blessure qu'elle avait à la jambe, provoquant enfin une réaction et une menace.

-"Ne repose jamais la main sur moi." Les menaces étaient nécessaires, je le concevais sans problème, mais la torture.. La seule fois où j'avais assisté à une scène similaire, j'en avais été malade pendant des jours. Tony avait fait le nécessaire pour faire parler un homme qui s'était introduit dans notre planque et avait tenté de prendre de la nourriture. Il nous avait assuré être seul et après quelques heures d'interrogatoire, il lui avait été permis de joindre nos rangs. Nous l'avions soigné et nourrit, mais la rancœur qu'il gardait du traitement que lui avait infligé Tony l'avait poussé à se venger. Il l'avait pris pour cible et Tony l'avait exécuté en légitime défense. Mais en était-ce vraiment après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Tout le monde s'en souvenait, mais en regardant les visages de mes amis, je ne vis que Dane et Dina se tendre un peu plus à chaque question et menace. Surement parce qu'après

Tony, ils étaient ceux qui avaient été le plus touché, se trouvant par hasard sur le chemin de cet homme, Henry, lorsqu'il avait décidé de s'en prendre à sa cible. Je retins une protestation, en même temps que mon pied buta sur ce que je découvris être un panier de supermarché rempli de produits pour enfant, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Le bruit que cela fit n'attira l'attention de personne, couvert par les questions de plus en plus pressante de Rick et Daryl. J'étais partagée entre l'envie d'en apprendre plus, et donc de les laisser faire, et le dégoût que ces méthodes m'inspiraient. C'est Hershel qui mit fin à l'interrogatoire et qui proposa que nous en discutions avant de prendre des décisions hâtives que nous regretterions peut être. Je l'en remerciais silencieusement. L'antichambre se vida petit à petit, Rick demandant à Carl de récupérer ses affaires avant de la laisser. J'emboîtais le pas aux autres mais ne put m'empêcher de voir l'arme que Rick brandissait devant en elle, lui spécifiant qu'il le gardait jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne lui parler. Par le j'entendais le Katana similaire au mien qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts. Je fus coupé dans mon observation par un Daryl au regard grave, qui m'incita à quitter la pièce en un mouvement de tête.

Il fut décidé que seuls les membres du conseil retourneraient l'interroger. La stratégie fut payante mais la satisfaction que nous en tirions était en demi-teinte. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec des mines encore plus préoccupés que lorsqu'ils étaient partie. Ils se postèrent devant nous, Rick en avant.

-"Maggie et Glenn ont été enlevé." nous révéla-t-il. Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration, provoquant des regards surpris et déroutés de notre part. "C'est pour ça qu'elle avait ces articles pour bébé avec elle." Ceci expliquait cela, effectivement. "Il y a une ville pas loin et c'est là qu'ils ont été emmené." Des exclamations finirent par éclater face à la proximité d'une communauté avoisinante inconnue et menaçante. Rick leva une main apaisante dans notre direction pour calmer la clameur qui se propageait et éleva la voix pour se faire entendre. "Pas de panique, d'accord." commença-t-il "Elle sait comment s'y introduire sans être vu. Nous y allons en petit comité. On entre, on sort et le problème est régler." Rien n'était moins sûr. Nous n'étions jamais pris au dépourvu avec les rôdeurs, mais avec les humains, tout devenait envisageable. Et pourtant, il était impensable de les laisser entre leurs mains. Il fallait s'attendre à des représailles, et nous devrions déjà nous préparer à leur venue. "Vous pouvez y aller" rajouta-t-il "On va s'occuper du reste." Il me regarda un peu de travers alors que je restais assise sur la table à attendre que tout le monde s'en aille, mais il ne me pria pas de partir, se concentrant sur la stratégie à monter pour porter secours à Maggie et Glenn. Une fois la pièce vidée de ses occupants, il fit entrer la femme et la fit asseoir au milieu de nous tous.

-"Ok." finit-il par dire "Au moins on est, au mieux se sera. Daryl, moi et elle uniquement. On aura plus de chance de passer inaperçu comme ça." Mes oreilles me jouaient-elles de mauvais tours ? Il continuait d'exposer la suite du plan, demandant des précisions concernant les défenses, le nombre de personnes montant la garde et les armes dont ils disposaient.

-"Tu ne peux pas y aller !" m'exclamais-je, coupant Rick dans son inventaire des armes dont nous disposions. Ils levèrent un regard perplexe dans ma direction et je reformulais ma phrase.

-"Daryl ne peut pas venir avec toi."

-"Je vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherait." me répondit le concerné. Je me rapprochais de lui, contrarié par sa réponse et lui infligea une pichenette sur le haut de son crâne lui arrachant une grimace.

-"Pour ça peut être." lançais-je, sarcastique. "Ça fait à peine deux jours que tu t'es pris un sale coup sur la tête. Tu ne peux pas te lancer dans ça. Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remis."

-"Je vais très bien." grogna-t-il.

-"Dites le lui !" soupirais-je d'agacement.

-"C'est à lui de décider Mia !" me dit Tony.

-"La dernière fois qu'on a laissé quelqu'un décider, il est mort !" éclatais-je en hurlant, prenant tout le monde de cours, lui rappelant ce qui était arrivé à Simon. "Et puisque j'en suis à te rafraîchir la mémoire" assénais-je en me dirigeant vers lui le doigt pointé en avant "Tu sembles avoir oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as voulu faire cracher des informations à quelqu'un. Alors ne me demande pas de refaire la même chose !" continuais-je en serrant les dents. "Il n'est pas en état ! Carol dis quelque chose s'il te plait !" la suppliais-je en me tournant vers elle à présent. Elle mit un instant à me répondre, cherchant du regard Rick et Daryl et finissant par tomber dans les yeux d'Hershel.

-"Je ne peux rien faire pour toi Mia. Et puis, on ne peut pas les laisser là-bas..." termina-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-"Je suis pas en train de proposer de les abandonner. Je dis juste que Daryl n'est pas en état. Je peux le remplacer pour cette fois."

-"J'suis toujours là." J'entendis à peine sa voix tant celle de Rick emplis mes oreilles.

-"J'ai besoin de lui Mia." finit par me répondre Rick.

-"Dane, Tony, Joe, Eddy, moi, n'importe qui te sera plus utile que lui et tu le sais." recommençais-je à m'énerver.

-"Il n'y a personne en qui j'ai plus confiance." soupira-t-il.

-"C'est une blague !" m'exclamais-je une fois encore. "Et pour ta tranquillité d'esprit tu n'hésites pas à envoyer au casse-pipe un malade ! Non mais tu réalises ce que tu dis ! La petite scène de tout à l'heure était émouvante au possible, mais maintenant faut que tu redescendes sur terre Rick !"

-"Mia !" s'outra Tony "Tu vas trop loin !"

-"Quoi ? Depuis quand on pratique la langue de bois pendant ces réunions de crises ?" continuais-je de mauvaise foi. Je savais très bien que je dépassais les bornes, mais il ne semblait comprendre que ça pour prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il faisait ou disait.

-"Le conseil votera et puis c'est tout !" continua Tony.

-"Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Le fameux conseil dont Daryl fait partie. Il ne votera jamais pour que quelqu'un le remplace !"

-"Tu arrêtes ça maintenant. J'ai pas b'soin qu'on parle à ma place." me coupa-t-il, emprisonnant mon poignet dans sa main et mes protestations avec. Même si je savais que mes émotions étaient le moteur de cette discussion, je me dis que pour une fois, elles étaient censées. Lui qui me reprochait de ne pas assez réfléchir avec ma tête, il ne pouvait pas nier que dans ce cas, ma tête et mon cœur étaient en parfaite adéquation avec la réalité des faits. Contrairement à Tony et Rick, je ne lui fis pas front en hurlant. Je ne voulais pas recommencer à me disputer avec lui, même s'il le méritait amplement à ce moment-là.

-"Je ne parle pas à ta place. Je donne mon avis sur ton état." parlais-je calmement.

-"Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. Je peux le faire." réitéra-t-il.

-"Je sais que tu peux le faire, mais au prix de plus d'efforts que d'autres personnes peuvent ménager. A quoi ça sert d'être une chier si on ne peut pas compter les uns sur les autres ?" En ne lui criant pas dessus, j'espérais qu'il entende le message et non pas uniquement ma voix vociférant.

-"Tu deviens vulgaire Mia." me prévins Tony, interrompant notre échange. Je levais les yeux au ciel agacée. Il n'y avait que lui pour corriger mon langage, même dans ces moments-là.

-"Merde !" lui lançais-je à la volée, restant concentré sur Daryl. Il ne répondit rien. "Tu es tout aussi inconscient que moi au final." terminais-je en retirant mon bras de sa main, prenant immédiatement la direction de la sortie.

-"Et bah, elle a pas sa langue dans sa poche celle-là." s'exclama la femme aux dreadlocks dont j'avais complètement oublié la présence.

-"Tu la fermes !" grogna Daryl, avant que je passe le pas de la grille et ne m'enfonces dans les couloirs de la prison.

* * *

-"Daryl ?" appelais-je en ouvrant à péniblement les yeux, une chape de plomb m'enserrant la tête.

-"C'est Dane, ma belle" murmura-t-il en réponse "Rendors toi, tout va bien."

-"Hum. Ou est Daryl ? Je cru que.." répondis-je, encore endormis.

-"Ils sont parti Mia."

-"Je cru t'entendre discuter avec lui." rajoutais-je, en essayant de me relever.

-"Ca va aller, d'accord ?"

-"Je sais. J'espère" soufflais-je.

-"Viens là" me dit-il en se faisant une place dans le lit pour me prendre dans ses bras. "Quand il reviendra. Dis-lui." Je souris pauvrement à son torde dans lequel j'avais enfouis ma tête.

-"Je vais essayer." répondis-je d'une petite voix.

-"Il ne s'agit plus d'essayer Mia. Il faut que ça sorte, que ça se fasse, que vous avanciez, ensemble de préférence, mais que vous avanciez quand même."

-"Et toi avec Eddy ?" éludais-je.

-"On a discuté.. et il veut prendre du recul sur la situation.."

-"Je suis désolé Dane.." murmurais-je.

-"Ça va... Je fais avec et tu devras faire pareil si ça tourne.. mal." J'acquiesçais de la tête, toujours dans son giron. "Essayons de dormir maintenant. Ils seront de retour demain et tout rentrera dans l'ordre."


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien le Bonsoir :D ! Me revoilà, après une absence plus que prolongée et croyez moi, j'en suis navrée :( ! J'accepte les fruits et légumes pourris uniquement (les œufs peuvent être pires que les pierres et l'odeur peut rester plus longtemps qu'un bleu, j'en suis sûre XD)**

 **J'ai eu le syndrome de la page trouée... Oui, oui, trouée, parce que j'avais certains passages et d'autres absolument pas. Alors pour ne pas tout vous livrer pêle-mêle, j'ai pris mon temps :( ! Bon par contre, si ça devait se reproduire (pitié faites que non... X/), je vous préviendrais rapidement. Parce que là, j'ai niaisé complet et j'en suis désolé !**

 **Donc, pour ceux qui ne se rappel plus très bien (ou du tout) la fin du dernier chapitre, et bien Daryl, Rick, Michonne et Oscar s'en vont au Bois, sauver Maggie et Glenn :D !**

 **Bon, je vous ai assez soûle je pense... :( Merci d'être quand même passé par là pour voir où j'en étais tout de même. Je vous aime, et ça, j'espère que vous le savez ;p !**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture :D ! (Ah oui, le chapitre suivant est déjà prêt XD, oui parce que j'ai niaisé, mais j'ai quand même essayer de faire au mieux pour que ça ne se reproduise pas avant un moment ^^)**

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Ou pas... Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais il pouvait se passer tellement de chose entre la prison et Woodbury, que même avant d'y arriver et de commencer la partie "délivrer Maggie et Glenn", leur rang pouvait déjà se voir amputer de quelques membres. Ils n'étaient partie qu'à 4, alors _quelques_ pouvait très vite se résumer à tous... J'étais rongée par cette angoisse permanente et navrée de ne m'inquiéter que pour lui au détriment des autres, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Des 3 personnes, l'une était fraîchement débarquée, blessée et totalement inconnue. Une autre m'était hostile et légèrement dérangé niveau mental en ce moment. Et pour la dernière... et bien... j'avais à peine côtoyé Oscar, ne lui prêtant aucune attention particulière. Et même s'il n'en restait pas moins celui qui était le plus à même de venir en aide à Daryl, cela ne fit en aucun cas reculer ma peur. J'étais irascible et en train de devenir folle à ne pas pouvoir bouger, toujours coincée entre les bras de Dane. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir et ma nervosité n'aidant pas, j'eu du mal à m'extirper de son giron sans faire de bruit. Malgré quelques grognements de mécontentement, je réussis à me scanner au bas du lit sans trop de dégâts et passa une bonne partie de la nuit à errer ci et là dans la petite pièce qu'était ma chambre. Dane dormi comme un bienheureux et cela n'arrangea rien à mon humeur qui devenait de plus en plus massacrante. Après un énième soupir, je me décidai à sortir de la prison et choisis le toit comme vigie pour guetter leur retour. Je m'installais exactement au même endroit ou nous avions passé la soirée ensemble et tenta de me résonner au maximum. Ils étaient partis en fin d'après-midi, et selon les indications de la femme au dreadlocks quant à la distance nous séparant de la ville, ils ne devraient plus tarder. Je devrais bientôt apercevoir les phares de la voiture percer l'obscurité et dissiper mon angoisse. Je pouvais bien leur accorder jusqu'à l'aube, en cas de petits pépins avec les rôdeurs, mais pas en ce qui concernait l'intrusion dans Woodbury. Cette femme nous avait assuré connaitre un passage à l'abri des regards. Cette partie-là du plan semblait maîtrisée et avait plutôt intérêt de fonctionner si elle ne voulait pas que je lui tombe dessus, elle aussi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle valait au Katana, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Rassurée d'y voir un peu plus clair dans les différentes marche à suivre selon les cas, il n'y en avait pas trente-six mille en même temps, c'était du quitte ou double, je finis par soupirer calmement, extrayant le maximum d'ondes négatives par la même.

Cela fonctionna, et un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres avant de s'envoler tout aussi vite lorsque mes yeux virent enfin la forêt qui me faisait face. Jusque-là, prise dans mes réflexions, j'avais regardé sans vraiment le faire, les bois qui me faisaient face. Mais maintenant que j'en avais finis, l'horizon qui m'était apparu comme serein ce fameux soir, me renvoyait tout un tas d'ombres mouvantes et menaçantes, faisant affluer les pires scénarios possibles et inimaginables. Je voulais plus que tout pivoter la tête et le voir assis à mes côtés sur cette balustrade, buvant ce foutu whiskey dégelasse et jurant contre moi et mes idées saugrenues. Au lieu de m'aider à me maîtriser, ma respiration traîtresse ne fit que s'accélérer, diffusant par vagues son poison. Dane, Tony, Lily… Ils avaient tous raison. Je tournais au dramatique une situation qui aurait pu être bien plus simple. J'aurais dû me lancer quand l'occasion s'était présentée... La recréer même s'il le fallait, mais ne plus regarder en arrière et me trouver des excuses valables pour ne pas céder à mes instincts primaires. Il ne s'agissait que d'attirance après tout, et malgré la débilité de réflexion de Lily, je pris le temps de la reconsidérer et elle prit autre dimension : A situation particulières, mesures particulières. Et s'il s'agissait de plus et bien tant pis, je pourrais toujours avisé à ce moment-là. Ma dernière pensée me figea complètement. Plus ? Plus comme quoi ? J'écarquillais les yeux lorsque la réponse s'inscrit en toute lettre à l'intérieur de ma tête. Plus comme... des... Je lâchais un soupir, me raccrochant à ce que je venais de conclure et garda pour plus tard cet autre sujet qui était encore plus épineux que le premier. Le temps passa et aucune lueur ne vint soulager ma peur. Ce fut une des plus longue nuit de toute ma vie...

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

Après son départ, Rick avait enchaîné et peaufiner le plan avec la femme, ne se souciant plus de ce qu'elle avait pu dire précédemment. Mais si lui arrivait sans problème à en faire abstraction, ce ne fut pas mon cas. J'écoutais d'une oreille et suivit le mouvement lorsqu'il fallut rassembler tout ce dont nous aurions besoin pour récupérer Maggie et Glenn. Mon attention s'accentua légèrement lorsque Carl fit son apparition avec la p'tite dure à cuire au bras. Nous devions faire profil bas le temps de trouver les amoureux, mais une fois fait, rien ne nous empêchait de nous occuper du cas Gouverneur et je me porterais sans problème volontaire si l'occasion m'était donnée. Je vis Rick faire un aparté avec son fils et cela me ramena à elle et à la discussion que nous avions avant que Carl vienne nous interrompre. Elle était sur le point de me dire quelque chose avant son arrivée. Quelque chose d'important au vue de la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à terminer sa phrase. Sur un coup de tête, dont j'ignorai sciemment les raisons, je m'éclipsais rapidement avant que Rick ne donne le top départ que je sentais de plus en plus imminent.

Son opposition face à Rick me revint en tête. Ses protestations, bien loin de ses habituels hurlements, dévoilait une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait jamais montré à quiconque de notre groupe et qu'elle s'était bien gardée d'avoir face à moi. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même après tout. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui parler normalement au début, mais sa désinvolture avait vite fait eu raison de mon calme. Mais là, sa préoccupation, son regard concerné et impuissant venaient s'ajouter à sa dernière phrase dénué d'émotions mais qui m'avait atteint malgré moi. Mon envie de terminer notre conversation se fit encore plus pressante et mon pas s'allongea sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Je ne lui devais aucunes explications ou justifications pourtant, mais j'étais persuadé qu'une fois face à elle, ma bouche se chargerait de lui en fournir sans même que je ne lui en ait donné l'ordre... J'allais passer pour un idiot et mon comportement changeant, dont elle s'était déjà étonnée, n'arrangeait rien à la façon dont je me sentais. Ecartelé dans un sens puis dans un autre, bien trop soumis à ses actions et réactions, absolument plus maitre de moi-même… Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais fait que tout rejeter en bloc, violemment. Et le résultat n'en était pas plus probant. Je décidais donc de prendre le problème en sens inverse et la solution à l'opposé. J'avais fait un pas vers elle, elle venait de faire le deuxième, c'était à mon tour de combler ce vide qui représentait nos différences et désaccords.

Et quitte à passer pour un débile, autant faire les choses un minimum bien pour lui montrer que son avis comptait malgré ce que je pouvais lui en dire. Bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer... Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps avant de trouver la manière de le lui prouver. Le seul soir que nous avions passé sans que rien de négatif ne se mette entre nous, l'alcool lui avait délié la langue et elle s'était ouvertement moquée de ce que je portais pour me réchauffer. Je ne cherchais pas à avoir du style avec cette laine ridiculement colorée, seulement à ne pas avoir froid. Mais elle n'avait eu que faire de mon explication logique, continuant de glousser comme une idiote pétée. Au lieu de m'énerver, cela m'avait amusé et même réussi à me faire sourire. Voir ses yeux pétiller m'avait littéralement subjugué, oubliant sa moquerie. Revivre la scène me re déclencha le même sourire idiot et ne fit que me conforter dans mon idée. Ce que j'allais faire était complètement débile, mais il représentait bien le message que je voulais lui faire passer. Une sorte de calumet de la paix si l'on pouvait dire. En attendant… En attendant quoi au juste ? J'étais incapable de décrire clairement l'état dans lequel elle me mettait... Mettre des mots précis sur cette "chose" qui me liait à elle, m'était encore impossible. La seule chose qui me restait, c'était les actes et foutre à la poubelle ce "poncho", comme elle l'avait appelait, restait la seule chose que je me sentais capable de faire. Pendant un instant, j'oubliai à qui j'avais à faire et ne pensa pas une seule seconde qu'elle me pousserait à expliquer mon geste. Mais elle le ferait, à n'y pas manquer… Cette idée manqua de me faire rebrousser chemin au dernier moment, tant elle m'effraya. Je m'étais simplement imaginé le lui donner et… et rien après…

Mais la vision de son corps endormi fit refluer la panique qui venait de m'envahir en une millième de seconde. Les choses étaient peut être mieux comme ça et lui donner mon "présent" pendant son sommeil, m'éviterait un rejet possible vu les réactions que j'avais avec elle depuis le début. Il ne me resterait qu'à jauger son comportement à mon retour et tacher d'interpréter les choses du mieux que je pourrais selon ce que je verrais. C'était définitivement mieux qu'elle dorme finalement.

M'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte à cette vision, je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler une fois de plus. Je n'avais croisé personne dans les couloirs ce qui me permit de m'y adonner sans devoir faire preuve de discrétion.

Je m'étais souvent répété qu'il ne devait y avoir que dans ces moments-là ou elle devait être supportable. Et elle était bien plus que supportable... Je me sentais littéralement happé vers elle, comme deux aimants qui se repousse et finissent par s'unir pour ne plus jamais se séparer. Ma réflexion fleur bleue me fit grimacer. J'étais loin d'imaginer avoir ce genre de comportement gerbant en réserve... mais je n'arrivais pas à le réfreiner. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, mais mon corps et ma tête l'appelait. Je dus faire preuve de toute la maitrise que j'avais en réserve pour ne pas l'éveiller doucement en volant un baiser à ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je dû me contenter d'approcher plus près pour l'observer, allant même jusqu'à me pencher pour que nos visages soient proches l'un de l'autre et que son souffle se mêle au mien, me donnant l'illusion d'un baiser à venir. Je glissais peu à peu dans une sorte de transe, me faisant presque regretter d'avoir insisté pour partir au secours de Maggie et Glenn. J'étais consterné et consternant et balaya d'un mouvement de tête ces réflexions débiles, même si elles reflétaient parfaitement ce que je ressentais.

-"Elle ne méritait pas tout ce que tu lui as dit." Je ne m'attendais pas à être surpris dans cette position, mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'après l'arrivée de cette femme, il allait se retrancher tous les deux pour discuter, comme je les avais si souvent vu faire. Je ne répondis rien à sa remarque. Je me trouvais trop près d'elle pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas et me prenne sur le fait si je lui répondais.

Et puis, même s'il n'y avait rien d'agressif dans sa voix, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être contrarié. Je le savais déjà qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Ou en tout cas, qu'elle ne méritait pas tout ce qui avait accompagné mes réprimandes. Tout le surplus inutile qui n'était fait que pour me raisonner moi et non elle. Il ne faisait qu'enfoncer une porte ouverte, comme Carol le faisait lorsqu'elle croyait bien faire en me prodiguant ses conseils. Je me relevais doucement, toujours dans le même souci de ne pas la réveiller et pris la direction de la porte ou Dane se tenait adossé. Il se déplaça un tantinet et au dernier moment, me barra la route à l'aide de son bras.

-"Quoi ? Tu vas jouer au grand frère protecteur et me menacer de mort si je lui fais du mal ?" murmurais-je le plus salement possible pour le dissuader de pousser le bouchon trop loin.

-"J'aimerai ne pas en arriver là, mais si tu m'y obliges, je le ferais sans hésitation." Il se donna beaucoup moins de peine que moi pour ne pas la réveiller et je cru pendant une seconde qu'elle allait le faire... "Ne lui fais plus de mal inutilement. Si la réponse à sa question est non, dis le lui sans détour et laisse la tranquille ensuite." Il croisa ses bras contre son torse, libérant le passage. Je pouvais m'en aller maintenant, il ne m'en empêcherait plus. Pourtant je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre, piqué par la curiosité.

-"Quelle question ?" Son sourire, moqueur et hautain, n'arrangea rien à mes nerfs.

-"La même que la tienne bougre d'âne." C'est tout ce qu'il ajouta avant de me bousculer pour entrer dans la chambre et déclencher mon départ précipité car il était sur le point de la réveiller.

* * *

 _POV Mia_

L'aube finit par arriver doucement sans que rien ne vienne perturber l'attention des rôdeurs agglutinés autour de la grille. J'étais restée éveillée jusque-là sans sentir une once de fatigue, mais au plus le soleil s'élevait, au plus je sentais mes membres s'ankyloser, accusant le coup de ma nuit blanche. Ce n'était pas la petite heure de sommeil dans lequel j'avais sombré avant leur départ qui m'avait été utile pour faire face à la journée qui m'attendait. Je me connaissais bien. Et même si j'avais dû effacer certains traits de ma personnalité, celui de dormir pour ne plus penser était toujours bien présent. La prison reprit vie petit à petit. J'entendais les enfants rire au travers des murs pourtant épais, les événements n'ayant pas de prise prolongé sur eux.

-"Tu es là depuis longtemps ?" Tony vint en rajouter, marquant définitivement le début de la journée.

-"Un moment." lui répondis-je tout en continuant de fixer le chemin qui disparaissait dans la forêt.

-"Je t'ai apporté à manger." Il se rapprocha, faisant crisser les cailloux qui recouvraient la surface du toit.

-"Je n'ai pas faim." dis-je en me tournant vers lui alors qu'il arrivait à ma hauteur.

-"Tu ne vas pas recommencer" soupira-t-il. Un autre de ces travers qui m'était resté. Je ne mangeais pas lorsque j'étais contrariée ou angoissée. Alors oui, je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé pendant les grosses épreuves que nous avions traversées. Mais nous avions vécu assez de périodes d'accalmie s pour que je ne devienne pas l'ombre de moi-même.

-"Tu devais t'en douter. Toi, ne commences pas à m'engueuler pour quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas." soupirais-je à mon tour, lasse. Il passa du coq à l'âne en observant, tout comme moi, Eddy et Burt sortir de l'enceinte pour aller chasser. La vie continuait, avec ou sans eux, la vie devait continuer.

-"Tu iras récupérer la viande s'ils en trouvent ?" Sa phrase avait sonné comme une question, alors qu'en temps normal, il me l'aurait simplement dit sans me laisser le choix.

-"Si tu veux." Ma réponse fut des plus absentes, toujours concentré sur ma précédente réflexion.

-"Mia... "

-"Je sais." le coupais-je durement. "Ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera certaine pas la dernière qu'une situation dans le genre arrivera."

-"Je... "

-"Et oui, ça aussi je sais. Ne te sent pas obligé de me le stipuler." rajoutais-je en secouant la tête de dépit. Il lâcha un soupir à la fin de ma phrase.

-"Tu peux faire partie du conseil, si tu le désires." Je me retournai vivement vers lui, le regardant, perdue et surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire. "On a discuté. Et nous pensons que ton avis, bien que controversé, peut nous être utile." Je m'esclaffais face à sa révélation.

-"Très bien." lançais-je à la volée. "La première motion que je voudrais faire passer serait de dissoudre le conseil." Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. "Ce n'est pas le fait d'en être exclu qui me fait détester l'idée." lui dis-je plus sérieusement. "C'est juste le fait qu'il y en ai un." Il souffla fortement et porta sa main à ses yeux clos pour les frotter. "Laisse tomber" terminais-je, pour clore la conversation. Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que Dane déboula, affolé dans la cour en contre bas, cherchant à droite à gauche je ne sais quoi, avant que mon nom ne résonne.

-"Je suis là" criais-je pour qu'il m'entende. Il releva immédiatement la tête, pour vérifier ma présence, et soupira de soulagement en me voyant.

-"J'ai cru que tu étais partie à leur suite." Je secouais la tête, grimaçant. J'y avais bien pensé, mais je ne connaissais pas le chemin étant partie avant qu'il ne monte réellement leur plan. Je finis par hausser les épaules. "Tu viens te défouler ?" me lança-t-il, la tête toujours rejeter en arrière pour continuer à me regarder.

-"J'arrive." C'était pile poil ce qu'il me fallait pour étirer mes muscles qui criaient contre l'immobilité prolongée que je leur avais infligé.

-"Mange" me retint Tony, en me tendant la conserve de fruits au sirop. Je lui lançai un regard peu amène, mais il ne faiblit pas, contrairement à moi qui, pour étouffer dans l'œuf une probable dispute, lui pris d'un geste la boite. Papa poule n'était jamais bien loin de cette façade bourrue et rude qu'il montrait au quotidien.

Dane n'aurait certainement pas était mauvais au maniement de mon arme tant il m'aidait à m'entraîner au bâton. Mais étant plus petite et plus souple que lui, je finissais toujours par prendre l'avantage. Cependant, quand il arrivait à m'avoir, et bien, il avait tellement de force que je m'en sortais toujours avec un énorme bleu. Il s'en voulait tellement, que pendant le reste de l'entrainement, il devenait bien plus facile à atteindre tant la culpabilité le ronger. J'avais beau lui dire que c'était le métier qui rentrait, il gardait obstinément le même comportement flagellateur. Il insistait même pour que nous arrêtions, mais j'adorais entendre le bruit des bâtons s'entrechoquer et les vibrations qui résultaient de leur violente rencontre. Cela diffusait toute une myriade de sensations, allant de la perte possible de contrôler, à la prise de totale confiance. En un coup, tout pouvait basculer et c'est ce qui était grisant dans nos face à face.

-"Hey !" Je vis volte-face brusquement, complètement prise au dépourvu de n'avoir entendu personne approcher, trop concentré dans notre joute. Le bâton suivit le mouvement dans un sifflement et j'arrêtais mon geste juste à temps pour ne pas casser en mille morceaux l'épaule de Carl qui se tenait à deux pas de moi.

-"Tu es fou de t'approcher autant" m'exclamais-je encore hébété de ce qu'y avait failli se produire. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules en réponse. Il continua de me fixer le regard vide, et le mien s'emplit d'inquiétude. "Qu'est ce qui se passe Carl ?" demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Je crois que c'est Carlito qui vient te parler." Je retins un rire à sa réponse, trouvant son air bien trop fermé pour relever avec humour sa réflexion. Je lançais un regard à Dane pour lui signifier que je m'arrêtais là et il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

-"Viens par-là" dis-je à Carl, l'incitant à s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il suivit le mouvement mollement.

-"On dirait un chat." finit-il par parler au bout de quelques minutes de silence

-"Hein ?" répondis-je, d'une voix d'idiote, un coin de ma bouche se tordant exagérément vers le haut dans l'incompréhension.

-"Quand tu te bats." m'expliqua-t-il, me regardant. "Un chat, une panthère, enfin un félin quoi !" Cela me fit relever un sourcil amusé, accompagné cette fois ci d'un petit sourire que je ne pus retenir et qu'il me rendit. Il n'atteint pourtant pas ses yeux et je ne sus que répondre si ce n'est merci, pour cette comparaison qui se voulait surement flatteuse. "Comme quand tu dansais avec Dane." rajouta-t-il.

-"Ouai." soupirais-je, me rappelant que je n'avais pas uniquement dansé avec Dane à ce moment-là.

-"Je voulais pas rester tout seul." Je restais silencieuse à son aveu. "Si papa revient pas.." s'étrangla-t-il. Je lui pris la main, la serrant pour lui signifier qu'il était loin d'être seul. "Je sais pas comment faire avec Judith.." murmura-t-il. Papa non plus ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec Judith… Mais les autres, comme Carol, Beth ou encore Hershel, s'occupait du nourrisson avec brio, palliant l'absence de Rick et l'inexpérience de Carl.

-"On est tous là pour ça. Jamais personne ne t'abandonnera, toi et ta sœur. Beth et Carol prenne bien soin d'elle. Personne ici présent ne vous tournera jamais le dos. Tu le sais j'espère ?"

-"Oui. Mais c'est ma responsabilité." Sa voix était partagée entre la conviction et le désarroi. Du haut de ses 12 ans, ce gosse se retrouvait à devoir assumer une famille qui se composait d'un père désœuvré et d'une sœur à peine âgée de quelques semaines. Là où certains enfants, et surement moi la première, aurait depuis longtemps pris le parti de ne pas s'en occuper, Carl mettait un point d'honneur à agir avec une trop grande maturité. Ou étais-ce de la fatalité ? Se punissait-il d'avoir dû tuer sa mère ? Ou ne voulait-il plus être cet enfant qui s'était laissé guider par adultes qui l'avait conduit à commettre cet acte horrible ? Tout était possible et la dernière solution me paraissait tout à fait plausible. Mais sa venue, son besoin de parler et sa présentation sous la facette Carlito montrait bien qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer pleinement ce rôle qu'il se donnait. Il n'était qu'un enfant…

-"Personne ne prendra ta place de grand frère Carl. Mais personne ne te laissera assumer ça tout seul aussi Carlito." Je dégageais les mèches de ses cheveux devenu trop long et lui offrit un sourire franc et remplit de tout l'espoir dont je pouvais faire preuve, devant faire un effort pour chasser toute l'angoisse qui revenait et parler avec assurance. "Ils vont revenir." Il hocha la tête esquissant un léger sourire à son tour.

-"Ils vont revenir." répéta-t-il en y mettant toute la conviction qu'il pouvait. Nous restâmes un moment à fixer silencieusement le portail, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun à redouter leur retour pour des raisons différentes, attendant de savoir l'issue de ce sauvetage et de nos vies par la même occasion. Maintenant que j'avais les idées un peu plus claires, je ne fus pas fier d'avoir pensé à tuer Rick s'il ne ramenait pas Daryl vivant. J'avais carrément oublié qu'il était père et que mon geste aurait eu beaucoup de conséquences. Notre contemplation fut interrompue par Carol qui vint à notre rencontre, nous ordonnant, faussement autoritaire, de nous mettre au travail avant de repartir aussi sec.

Carl grimaça, grandiloquent, avant de se lever et de suivre le chemin par lequel venait de disparaître cette dernière. Avant de les rejoindre, je pris le temps de prendre une douche. Pendant notre entrainement, nous avions vu Eddy et Burt revenir avec quelques prises. Il y avait eu ce moment de flottement ou leur regard s'était croisé, mais Eddy avait eu vite fait de baisser la tête et d'accélérer le pas pour ne plus faire face au regard de Dane. Le combat avait repris de plus bel et je m'étais contentée d'amortir et d'esquiver le temps qu'il se calme. J'espérais de tout cœur que Burt soit assigné au traitement de la viande et non Eddy... Je l'avais aussi suivi du regard et il avait certainement du comprendre que Dane n'avait pas su garder sa langue. Je ne voulais pas que leurs échanges se détériorent encore plus car je n'avais pas su retenir l'expression « je sais ce qu'il se passe entre vous " qui clignotait sur mon visage…

Une fois ma toilette faite, je croisais Tony dans les couloirs qui m'informa du retour des deux chasseurs et de la "mission" qu'il m'avait confié plus tôt sur le toit. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais assisté en direct live à leur retour, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de grogner après lui pour le lui faire savoir. C'est dans ces moments-là que je l'apparentais le plus à un père. Veiller à ce que toutes les choses soient faites, répéter, encore et encore les mêmes choses alors qu'il connaissait tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ma vie. Passant par ma chambre pour y déposer mes affaires, je me dirigeais de suite après à la rencontre du chasseur surprise ! Pitié faites que cela soit Burt, s'il vous plait...

La chance ne fut évidemment pas de mon côté... Je me retrouvais face à Eddy. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence, continuant de dépecer les petits animaux qu'ils avaient chassés le matin-même. J'hésitais un instant avant de le rejoindre, regardant inutilement si quelqu'un se préoccupait de nous.

-"Salut" Sa salutation me fit sursauter. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à leur habilité auditive bien trop développé à mon gout.

-"Salut. Je te dérange pas ?" demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-"Non, du tout." Imperturbable, il était. Déconcertée, je me trouvais…

-"Je viens voir si tu as fini, pour envoyer la viande en salaison." Je me fustigeais intérieurement. Evidemment que j'étais là pour ça. Pour quoi d'autres sinon ? J'avais des rapports cordiaux avec lui, rien de plus. Je le protégerais coûte que coûte, car il faisait partie de cette famille recomposée que nous étions, mais je le ferais pour lui au même titre que pour un autre. Dane était le lien qui nous unissait plus étroitement maintenant, et avec cette phrase, je venais juste de rajouter des feux lui indiquant que je savais.

-"Bientôt" Au moins il ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus et se contentait de faire des réponses courtes et succinctes. A côté de ça, je ne pouvais que me désoler de voir le caractère similaire qu'Eddy et Daryl partageaient. Si Dane avait tenté d'avoir une conversation avec Edward à leur sujet, ne recevoir que des réponses de ce type avait dû le laisser dans le plus grand des désarrois.

Eddy était pourtant un bon gars. Il s'occupait très bien de son fils, Jack, et du haut de ses 8 ans, il avait déjà l'allure de son père. Si Edward finissait par revenir sur sa décision, il ferait tout pour que son fils n'en apprenne jamais rien. Dane était dans une situation bien pire que la mienne et cela me fit un peu plus relativiser les choses au détriment de mon ami.

-"Il te l'a dit." Il interrompit mes pensées et je tentai de garder le visage le plus naturel possible en lui répondant.

-"Qui m'a dit quoi ?" Sur un malentendu, tout était possible.

-"Ne joue pas à ça." Il ne me regardait même pas en parlant. "Viens t'assoir, j'ai presque fini."

-"Je peux revenir plus tard, c'est pas un problè... " Je choisi la fuite sans hésitation mais fut couper dans mon élan lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi.

-"Viens" finit-il par soupirer. "Ecoute... "

-"Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce que vous vivez vous regarde. Je... Dane est mon ami et je serais toujours là pour lui. "

-"Je sais." Ces yeux étaient perçants et je me sentis encore plus petite qu'auparavant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? "

-"Rien. Il s'est piégé lui-même et j'en ai déduis le reste." Il soupira lourdement, et je supposai que ce fut de soulagement.

-"Est ce que... tu... l'aimes ?" Qu'elle idiote.. Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne pas vouloir s'emmêler, je venais carrément de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il ne se vexa ni ne se braqua, essayant même de me répondre. La plus grande partie de mon esprit était focalisé sur sa réponse.

-"Je... j'en sais rien, je... je peux pas... Jack... je... Il me faut du temps... " Balbutia-t-il, abandonnant cet air bourrue et détaché qu'il arborait depuis le début de la conversation.

-"Ta... position est... délicate et je ne te demande aucune justification. Juste... Ne lui fait pas plus de mal. Réfléchis bien avant de prendre une décision."

-"Je sais." Je me contentais d'hocher la tête à sa réponse. "Tiens, j'ai fini." Dit-il, en me tendant la brochette d'animaux. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne grimacions plus à la vue de ces petites proies innocentes. Elles avaient été plus d'une fois notre seul salut.

-"On en a pas, tu le sais ça... Du temps, je veux dire" rajoutais-je devant son regard interrogateur. "On réagit tous comme si on pouvait encore se poser des questions, alors que pas du tout... "

Ma réflexion me fit rire jaune. C'est ce que j'avais fait depuis le début avec Daryl. Au plus la journée avancée, au plus tous les événements qui la composaient tendaient vers une seule et même conclusion. "Jack n'a pas à le savoir tout de suite... même jamais…" Je le quittais sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne rajoute quoi que ce soit.

* * *

J'allais entrer dans la prison pour rejoindre Carol qui devait m'attendre depuis un moment déjà lorsque le bruit que j'avais guetté toute la nuit arriva enfin à mes oreilles. Ils étaient de retour. Un immense soulagement gonfla ma poitrine et je me précipitais dans la cour pour aller à leur rencontre. Je vis Carl me dépasser et se précipiter sur son père pour l'enlacer fortement. Maggie et Glenn suivirent. Je les détaillais rapidement, constatant la figure amoché de Glenn et le changement de T-shirt de Maggie. Ils étaient dans un sale état, mais les parties atteintes ne semblaient pas être de même nature pour l'un et l'autre, celle de Maggie faisant teinter une alarme dans ma tête qui se tue lorsque mes yeux passèrent sur la voiture, attendant que les autres personnes en sortent. Beth surgit de ma droite se jetant sur sa sœur, pour finalement s'approcher de Rick et l'enlacer à son tour, lui déposant un baiser de remerciement sur la joue avant de prendre la main de Maggie et de rentrer en silence. En passant à mes côtés, cette dernière me jeta un regard désolé. Je ne m'appesanti pas plus dessus. Je ne voulais pas et détourna les yeux pour les poser sur l'homme de qui j'attendais toute les réponses. Hershel s'avança à son tour, le remerciant en une poignée de main pour avoir sauvé sa fille et le silence tomba, aussi lourdement qu'une pierre dans mon estomac. Plus personne n'allait sortir de la voiture. L'informatrice et l'instigatrice de cette mission avait été la dernière à claquer la portière.

Tony m'avait rejointe, posant une main de soutien sur mon épaule. Je continuais à scruter le véhicule, comme si les manquants allaient en sortir d'un instant à l'autre. Ils étaient revenus exactement avec le même nombre de personnes que lors de leur départ. J'avais compris, mais mon cerveau refusait de l'admettre, cherchant une manière de résoudre l'équation 4 + 2 = 4. Pourtant ils n'étaient bel et bien plus que quatre et mon cœur s'arrêta une trop longue seconde qui permit à Rick de s'approcher et de prendre la parole.

-"On a réussi à les récupérer, mais il y a eu des complications qui nous ont obligé à rester plus longtemps." Ça, je l'avais envisagé. Les complications, s'entend… "Daryl s'est fait prendre." Tony hocha la tête et j'expirais bruyamment sous le choc, cherchant le bras de Tony dans mon dos pour m'y appuyer.

-"Il n'est pas mort Mia. On l'a récupéré." Je posais un regard perdu sur sa personne alors qu'il amorçait un geste vers moi pour m'aider à ne pas m'écrouler.

-"Ne me touche pas." soufflais-je, encore un minimum lucide pour lui en vouloir. Il baissa la tête et posa ses mains sur sa taille, résigné. "Tu comptes accoucher quand bordel !" criais-je après lui, alors qu'il ne se décidait pas à continuer. "Ou est-il ?" Toutes les barrières et la discrétion que je m'étais infligé volèrent en éclat. Je réservais ce comportement pour une autre occasion bien loin de celle à laquelle je participais actuellement. Mais je me foutais que tout le monde comprenne. Ils pouvaient bien imaginer ce qui les enchanté le plus, je n'en avais que faire. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour ensuite... pour ensuite faire...

-"Merle était avec eux. Il s'est retourné contre eux et nous a donné l'occasion de le faire sortir de là." J'étais figée par ce qu'il me disait.

-"Le frère de Daryl ? Je croyais qu'il..." s'étonna Tony.

-"On le croyait tous." répondit platement Rick en le regardant. Il tourna son visage vers moi et continua. "Merle a torturé Glenn. Il a lâché un rôdeur sur lui. On ne pouvait pas le ramener ici." Tenta-t-il de se justifier, mettant bien en avant le fait que la blessure de Daryl n'était en rien la cause de sa capture, et par conséquence, sa décision à lui de le faire participer.

Je pris un temps pour analyser tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Daryl capturé. Merle réapparu. Glenn torturé. Merle bannit. Et... "Il a décidé de partir avec lui" continua-t-il sur un ton désolé. "Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il intègre la prison, personne ne voulait le voir parmi nous"

-"Sauf lui" murmurais-je. La colère fit place à une détresse sans nom.

-"J'ai essayé de l'en dissuadé Mia, mais... "

-"Je comprends" le coupais-je, plus pour mettre fin à la conversation que par réelle compréhension. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'ils m'avaient tous écouté. C'était égoïste, mais cela tournait et tournait inlassablement dans ma tête. Il était parti pour son frère… Il était parti… et c'est tout ce qui prenait vraiment sens dans ma tête…

Le regard toujours dans le vide, le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Tony me parle.

-"Tu devrais rentrer" me murmura-t-il.

-"Je dois aller..." Je ne savais même plus ce que je devais faire. J'étais sortie pour une raison précise avant que tout ne s'envole en entendant les bruits des moteurs. Je lâchais Tony et mon visage se ferma dès que sa main quitta la mienne. J'hochais mécaniquement la tête en direction de Rick et fit demi-tour en de grande enjambées.

* * *

Mon élan fut considérablement ralenti lorsque je passais les portes de la prison. Un air chaud et saturé emplit mes poumons. Elle devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que je parcourais les longs couloirs interminables et froids, que je passais devant les cellules vides et que le silence prenait place. Je redécouvrais l'endroit que j'appelais _maison_ depuis quelques temps maintenant et je me rendis compte qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle était. Malgré l'agitation ambiante, rien n'avait vraiment de prise sur moi. Tout paraissait trop calme, le temps ralentissant sa course. Elle avait toujours était ainsi… Je ne l'avais juste pas remarqué avant…

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir… Je n'avais pas hésité à vouloir suivre Lily et Liam dans le cas de leur expulsion. Une grande partie de moi était d'accord avec ça, Lily étant l'équivalent d'une sœur dans mon cas. Mais il en restait une toute petite, qui elle, tapait du poing et lui gardais rancune, blessée pour des raisons qui ne pesait pas dans la balance face à un frère, me laissant au bord de l'explosion…

Je n'arrivais pourtant pas à pleurer. Malgré les mots de Rick et la compréhension totale de ce que cela impliquait, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à assimiler la nouvelle. Je n'y croyais tout simplement pas.

Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos aux arguments qu'il avait posé pour me faire rester. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça encore une fois ! Il ne pouvait pas abandonner tout ce groupe de personne, pour une seule que lui-même avait dépeint comme instable… Je cherchais des réponses là où il n'y avait que des questions…

Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées et posa le regard sur ce qui m'entourait, je vis avec surprise Zack et Emy me fixer au bout du couloir. Zack me regardait avec préoccupation, retenant sa fille d'une main sur son épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne me saute dessus alors que ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Elle avait un regard triste et n'attendait que l'autorisation tacite de son père pour accourir vers moi. Je leur fis un sourire que je voulu rassurant, mais cela ne fonctionna évidemment pas lorsque je vis le sourire triste que Zack me renvoya. Je me décollais du mur ou j'avais eu besoin de m'appuyer pour ne pas flancher et m'avança vers eux. Zack me questionna silencieusement.

-"Oscar" Il hocha la tête en réponse, ses traits se peignant de consternation.

-"C'était un mec bien, malgré... "

-"Ouai" soufflais-je, souriant avec ironie. D petits bras entourèrent la taille et je refermais ma main sur sa tête caressant les cheveux d'Emily. Zack était la dernière personne à qui j'avais envie de parler du départ de Daryl. Il aurait pourtant dû être la première et je n'aurai plus eu à faire face à des situations gênantes avec lui, mais je n'avais pas envie d'évoquer quelque chose qui n'avait plus lieu d'être... qui n'existerait jamais...

-"On va voir les cochons." lança doucement la petit voix d'Emy. Je penchais la tête en avant, souriant encore de sa tentative innocente de me faire partager une activité qui lui plaisait pour me remonter le moral. Le genre de plaisir simple qui réjouit les enfants, mais qui nous laisse indifférent.

-"Je vous rejoins plus tard, d'accord ?" Je devais rejoindre Carol avant. Elle était d'ailleurs aussi une des personnes qui seraient le plus touché par son départ...

Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois et se détacha de moi, attrapant mes bras et me tirant vers elle. Je m'accroupis pour lui faciliter la tâche et elle me prit dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser un câlin, surtout qu'elle pensait bien faire, mais c'est le moment que choisirent les larmes pour monter en flèche. Quel spectacle affligeant... Pleurer dans les bras d'une enfant de 6 ans...

Je me mordis la lèvre pour retarder le moment fatidique et Zack le remarqua, se rapprochant de nous et incitant sa fille à me lâcher pour qu'ils puissent se mettre en route vers l'extérieur. Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec lui lorsque je me remis droite. C'était d'autres yeux bleus que je voulais voir, qu'une autre main englobe ma joue pour me montrer du soutien et chasser une première larme qui venait de forcer la barrière de mes yeux... un autre sourire et une autre étreinte... un autre cœur que je voulais sentir battre près du mien... La scène ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elles suffirent à faire surgir tout ce que je gardais depuis que Rick était rentré.

Ils disparurent à l'angle du couloir. J'entendais leur pas s'éloigner à mesure que j'avançais aussi pour trouver un endroit reculé ou personne ne pourrait assister à ce que je savais à suivre. Je luttais tout du long pour retenir mes sanglots de plus en plus irrépressibles, jusqu'à ce que le silence ce fasse et que je le brise par une longue plainte qui remonta du plus profond de mes entrailles. La douleur me plia en deux tant elle vint de loin, comprimant toute ma cage thoracique. Je portais instinctivement une main à mon ventre pour essayer de la chasser, l'autre s'appuyant contre le mur pour m'éviter de m'écrouler. Mais mes jambes cédèrent malgré tout, m'obligeant à ramper jusque dans un coin. J'offrais un piteux spectacle, mais je n'en avais que faire, bien trop occuper à trouver de l'air pour ne pas étouffer.

J'étais toute seule. D'abord Lily, maintenant Daryl... Qui serait le prochain qui compléterait cette règle de trois maudite... Le groupe avait beau se composer de tout un tas de membres, aucun n'arriverait combler le vide qu'ils laissaient derrière eux...

Une fois les larmes taries et la douleur physique envolée, le vide fit place. Je le fixais inlassablement, encore incapable de bouger. Personne n'était là où je me trouvais et je n'étais même pas sûr de retrouver mon chemin du premier coup, n'ayant pas prêté attention aux couloirs que j'empruntais pour m'éloigner du passage. Je sentais tout un tas de fourmis grouiller dans mes lèvres, me donnant la désagréable sensation d'avoir deux steaks trop cuit à la place. Mes yeux, gonflés par les pleurs, ne demandait qu'à sortir de leur orbite pour avoir plus de place. Mes jambes, trop longtemps repliées sur elle-même, envoyaient une douleur lancinante à mon cerveau pour lui ordonner de réagir, mais rien n'y fit. Ma tête, lourde comme jamais, dodelina jusqu'à trouver un appuie contre le mur qui me soutenait. Je ne pouvais décemment plus me leurrer. Ce que j'avais pris pour une simple attirance physique n'avait fait que se muer en autre chose au fil des semaines. La peine que je ressentais été trop forte pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça. Je m'étais cachée derrière cette réaction primale dès les premières secondes, clamant une simple attraction. Mais j'étais loin du compte. Coup durs après coup durs, les évènements nous avaient invariablement fait suivre les mêmes tracés, son départ en marquant l'éternel parallélisme… Un bruit me fit revenir la réalité. Il venait d'emplir le vide, se répercutant sur les murs, me passant au travers, continuant sa course comme si je n'avais en rien perturbé son chemin. Le constat fut cuisant et la comparaison avec Daryl me retrancha un peu plus loin à l'intérieur. Il était ce bruit, traçant sa route, s'attardant parfois, mais ne restant jamais éternellement. Je n'étais qu'un élément du décor. Je pouvais peut être avec des répercutions sur lui, mais je n'arriverais jamais à le garder de par sa nature. J'en modifierais le son, ralentirait sa course, lui faisant peut être même prendre une autre direction, mais JAMAIS je ne pourrais le contenir... jamais...

J'étais dans ma chambre à présent. Dépliant précautionneusement mes jambes, j'étais arrivée à me remettre debout et avait parcouru lentement les couloirs. Je n'avais eu aucun effort à faire pour éviter qui que ce soit. J'étais passée assez proche du réfectoire pour entendre le brouhaha ambiant qui m'avait indiqué l'heure du dîner. Je ne m'étais pas plus attardée et avait continué mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. Je pris le temps de me changer, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis la veille, et enfila les vêtements me servant de pyjama.

Lorsque je passais mon t-shirt au-dessus de mes bras, la vision d'un de mes pendentifs me donna l'impression d'avoir un poids énorme autour du cou. Cette chaîne, que je prenais tant de soin à cacher aux yeux des autres, m'étouffa au-delà de tout. Plus précisément cette bague qui pendait inutilement, concrétisant tout mon refus antérieur d'admettre que je ressentais vraiment quelque chose pour Daryl. Je passais rageusement l'objet incriminé par-dessus ma tête et fit deux pas tout aussi rageur vers la poubelle qui trônait à côté du bureau. Relevant le bras pour la balancer violemment, mon geste se figea lorsque je vis un mélange défraîchi de couleur en remplir l'espace. Plantée au-dessus de ce qui venait de me paralyser, je vis son affreux poncho jetais en boule à l'intérieur... Encore des questions, toujours des questions et jamais de réponses…

* * *

Allongée dans mon lit depuis un temps indéterminé à fixer les deux objets représentant le passé, mes pensées dérivaient entre deux époques complètement différentes. Celle insouciante où je partageais mon quotidien avec Sam, et celle intensément dangereuse ou Daryl était entré sans crier gare, me donnant plus que jamais la sensation d'être vivante. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu énormément de bons moments, mais assez pour que les mauvais me fassent sourire. Revoyant les scènes avec un recul précaire, je me rendis compte du ridicule de certaines situations et du spectacle affligeant que nous avions donné. La bague tournait et retournait entre mes doigts, se perdant parfois entre les replis du poncho lorsqu'elle m'échappait.

-"Je te dérange ?" Rick se tenait au pas de ma porte, épaulé à son linteau, le dos vouté.

-"Non. Entre." Je ne relevais même pas l'incongruité de sa présence, bien trop centré sur les objets. Il entra d'un pas hésitant et prit appuie sur le bureau sans aucune parole. Je restai encore un moment silencieuse, tout à mon occupation.

-"Elle appartient à ta famille ?" J'imaginais déjà très bien la raison de sa visite et sa question banale pour amorcer la conversation m'ennuya. Pourtant je dirigeais mes pensées vers l'anneau et son histoire. La bague avait des allures anciennes mais il n'y avait rien de plus récents en matière de fabrication. Elle n'appartenait pas à ma famille… Elle n'appartient qu'à moi…

"Non." Je me contentai de réponses courtes, et je le senti s'agiter, réalisant surement que je ne lui faciliterais pas la tâche lorsqu'il aborderait le vif du sujet. Pourtant, je ne lui en voulais pas, mais je n'étais pas apte à prendre des pincettes avec qui que ce soit.

-"Je ne savais pas… pour toi et Daryl… sinon j'aurais…" tâtonna-t-il, d'une voix mal assurée.

-"Eu un argument de plus pour le convaincre de revenir ?" Terminais-je à sa place. Je le vis hocher la tête du coin de l'œil. Le diamant me renvoya un léger éclat, et si je m'étais émerveillé devant ce bijou lorsqu'on me l'avait donné, il paraissait terne à présent au-dessus du carré de laine multicolore. "Il ne se passe rien entre Daryl et moi, rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis." Répondis-je, atone. Mais je ne laissais pas le silence revenir. Ramenant la bague à hauteur de mes yeux, je répondais à sa question futile "On me la donnée avant que je parte…" continuais-je toujours fixer sur l'anneau. "Il s'est agenouillé en plein milieu de l'aéroport et il a demandé ma main." Rajoutais-je. "J'ai dit oui..." Murmurais-je pour moi-même. Je me mis à rire nerveusement, me navrant de la réponse que j'avais donnée à Sam ce jour-là. "Je n'ai jamais voulu me marier tu sais, et pourtant... j'ai dit oui… je pensais que c'était lui le bon…" terminais-je en secouant la tête, affligée d'être allé à l'encontre de mes envies pour des raisons à présent dérisoires.

-"Tu le retrouveras une fois toute ça terminé." Assura-t-il, convaincu et presque convainquant.

-"J'ai passé toute cette dernière année à chercher un moyen de quitter ce foutu continent Rick. Un an à ne penser qu'à ça, nuit et jour…" assénais-je, contrariée qu'il y croit encore, et bien plus que moi. "Je ne veux plus de ça…" Je quittais enfin des yeux l'objet de ma contemplation pour les poser sur lui et m'asseoir au bord du lit. "Si tu es là pour t'excuser, sache que tu n'as pas à le faire." Dis-je pour mettre fin à sa torture.

-"Je me dois pourtant de le faire." M'assura-t-il, les yeux perdus et fuyants.

-"Est-ce que son accident est la cause de sa capture ?" demandais-je sur le ton de la conversation.

-"Non. Il était tout à fait…"

-"Alors tu n'as pas à le faire." Le coupais-je, pensant mettre fin à la discussion. Le problème maintenant éclairci, il partirait tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta silencieux un moment, me fixant, et finit pas reprendre la parole.

-"J'ai vu quelqu'un…" murmura-t-il si bas que je cru avoir rêvé. Mes yeux s'agrandir de surprise et il ne me laissa rien répondre avant de continuer. "Je ne sais pas si… je ne penses pas que mon hésitation à tuer ce gars ait quelque chose à voir avec la capture de Daryl, mais elle a tout à voir avec la mort d'Oscar…" continua-t-il le regard perdu sur le sol. Je n'avais demandé aucune explication sur le déroulement de leur mission, bien trop focalisé sur son dénouement. Je n'avais pris des nouvelles que de Daryl, oubliant tout le reste jusqu'à la flagrante absence du colosse. Comment devais-je réagir à cet aveu ? J'étais la seule à être virulente avec lui à propos de ses moments d'absence. Pourquoi venait-il se confier à moi, aux risques de s'en prendre encore plus plein la gueule ?

-"Rick" l'appelais-je, pour le sortir de sa torpeur et de la scène qu'il devait être en train de revivre. Il ne fit aucunement cas de mon intervention. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça. Je ne voulais pas être celle à laquelle il se confiait, mais rien ne semblait en mesure de l'arrêter.

-"Je la vois." Mon souffle se coupa sous son aveu. Nous n'étions absolument pas proche et cette conversation tournait à la confidence tant le sujet devenait intime. Je savais pertinemment de qui il parlait et je me posais mille et une question de plus quant à sa motivation à partager cette information avec moi. Je n'avais clairement montré aucune sympathie à son égard sur ce sujet. Je me crispais, l'appelant une fois encore pour l'inciter à se reconnecter avec la réalité. "Elle est quasiment tout le temps là…" En un bond je fus sur lui, attrapant sa main pour qu'il me regarde et clairement lui dire que je ne voulais rien entendre de ce qu'il avait à me dire. Mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je rendis les armes. Il venait de me coincer. Je n'étais pas du genre à renvoyer froidement un homme à la dérive qui arrivait enfin à se confier sur le fond de son problème. Ma main toujours accrocher à la sienne, je l'entraînais à s'asseoir à mes côtés et attendit qu'il reprenne.

"Elle ne dit jamais rien. Elle ne m'aide pas, elle reste là à me fixer, en permanence… je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut ! Je deviens dingue putain !" S'exclama-t-il tout d'un coup, me faisant sursauter.

-"Rick… " Murmurais-je, essayant d'apaiser son subit éclat.

-"C'est pt être à cause de moi, de ça, que Daryl s'est fait capturé !" continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire ?" Lui demandais-je en fonçant les sourcils. "Pour quoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça !?" Insistais-je, dubitative quant à son but final.

-"Tu aurais tous les droits de m'en vouloir. De me faire payer ma bêtise et mon inconscience." Me répondit-il implorant.

-"Arrête tu veux ! Il s'est peut être fait capturé, mais tu ne l'as pas abandonné sans te retourner. S'il n'est plus là, c'est de son fait pas du tien !" Assénais-je amèrement. "Je ne vais surement pas t'accabler pour sa décision. Si c'est ça que tu es venu chercher, tu as tapé à la mauvaise porte." Il me sourit, désabusé, et tout en fixant son regard devant lui, passa ses mains sur son visage, terminant de plaquer un peu plus ses cheveux en arrière.

-"Est-ce que tu arriveras à le pardonner un jour de t'avoir laissé ?" Sa question m'atteignit en plein cœur et je me crispais. Je n'avais même pas pensé à devoir lui pardonner quoi que ce soit.

Je lui en voulais, ça s'était sûr, mais ce n'était pas la partie logique de mon cerveau qui s'exprimait en pensant cela.

-"Il a pris la solution qui lui semblait la meilleure pour son frère et pour lui, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir éternellement pour ça…" soufflais-je d'une traite. Il ne fut en rien leurré par mes dires.

-"Un jour ?" murmura-t-il, plein d'espoir.

-"Un jour je lui pardonnerai. Comme un jour elle aurait fini par te pardonner Rick. Je pense même qu'elle l'avait déjà fait…" rajoutais-je doucement.

-"J'ai tué mon meilleur ami pour elle… et la seule réaction qu'elle a eu mon égard ensuite, c'est du dégoût et de la haine…" ragea-t-il.

-"Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'elle pouvait ressentir ce dégoût et cette haine envers elle-même pour avoir alimentée cette méfiance de ta part envers ton meilleur ami ?" lui demandais-je. Je m'étais déjà posé la question à vrai dire, mais je n'avais osé la poser à personne depuis. J'avais encore moins imaginé la poser directement à Rick..

-"Comment tu… ?" s'étonna-t-il que je lui pose une question aussi réfléchie sur le sujet. Je lui répondis dans une sourire que je voulu le plus doux et rassurant possible.

-"On ne parle jamais d'autres choses que des affaires courantes toi et moi, mais je discute avec les autres. Personne ne pouvait être dupe quant à un différend entre vous. Certaines personnes ont répondu à mes questions sans le vouloir après qu'elle soit… enfin tu vois quoi…" grimaçais-je à la fin de ma phrase, désolé d'aborder le sujet.

-"Je ne sais pas comment faire pour... reprendre le dessus..." me dit-il, implorant.

-"Pardonne-lui. La prochaine fois qu'elle apparait. Va à sa rencontre. Confronte là et... laisse la partir Rick..." Il riva ses yeux dans les miens et acquiesça silencieusement. "C'est un conseil de merde" rajoutais-je en grimaçant "et ça ne marchera peut être pas" supposais-je, "mais tu te sentiras hypothétiquement mieux." terminais-je en lui prenant la main. "Ça ne coute rien d'essayer."

Il acquiesça silencieusement, tous les traits de son visage crispés au possible.

-"Rick" soupirais-je, en le prenant dans mes bras. "Tu as fait tout ton possible pour que les choses se passent au mieux pour tout le monde." continuais-je alors que ses mains entourèrent maladroitement mon buste. "Ce type, ce Shane, à péter un plomb. Il est allé beaucoup trop loin pour que tu ne réagisses pas." Je me détachais de lui et pris son visage entre me mains. "Ils ont tous deux, beaucoup plus de responsabilités dans ce qu'il s'est passé que toi." Il acquiesça légèrement malgré ses yeux torturés par le doute. "Mais ce qui résulte et reste de cette situation catastrophique, se sont tes deux enfants qui ont besoin de toi." Il hocha la tête vigoureusement et je l'imitais avec un sourire en coin. D'où me sortait tout ce laïus improvisé ? Franchement aucune idée, mais je soupçonnais mon cerveau de tout faire au mieux pour mériter le repos que je ne lui accordais pas depuis la veille. "Tu vas y arriver d'accord ?" Il n'arrêtait plus d'hocher la tête et ses yeux précédemment vide, reflétaient un peu plus de conviction que lorsqu'il était arrivé. "On est tous là pour t'aider." Je fis une légère pression sur sa joue pour l'inciter à me re regarder. "Tu n'es pas tout seul. Et quand tu seras prêt, je sais que tu seras également là pour nous."

-"Merci." Murmura-t-il.

-"Y'a pas de quoi." Je retirais mes mains de son visage pour prendre les siennes et la fatigue accumulait me rattrapa plus vite que je ne le pensais. Rick le vit et il ne resta qu'une ou deux minutes de plus pour s'assurer que j'allais bien avant de prendre congé. Il était temps de dormir et de laisser derrière moi cette journée chaotique qui s'éternisait. Je pris la bague que j'avais abandonné sur le lit pour la poser sur le petit meuble d'appoint qui jouxtait la tête de lit, et avant de faire la même chose avec le vêtement de Daryl, je me ravisais, me disant que pour cette nuit, juste pour cette nuit, je pouvais bien le garder avec moi...

* * *

J'étais en train de m'allonger lorsque Dane apparut à ma porte. J'avais suspendu mon geste en le voyant et m'était forcée à me rasseoir. Je priais intérieurement pour que cela ne soit pas un défilé pendant toute la nuit. Il se pouvait bien que Tony arrive ensuite, ou Emily et Zack, et pourquoi pas Carol après tout, ou Carl... Une petite voix intérieure cria le nom de ma meilleure amie, mais je la fis taire immédiatement. En plus de ne rien lui avoir dit concernant Daryl, elle était la dernière à se soucier de moi c'est temps-ci... Je retins un soupir. Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Oscar, Merle, Maggie, Daryl, Rick, Maggie, Daryl, Rick, Daryl, Daryl et maintenant Lily… Les noms et les événements associés avaient tournés en boucle dans ma tête tout le reste de la journée ne me laissant aucun répit. Et apparemment le repos ne serait pas pour tout de suite... Malgré la grande lassitude qui m'étreignait, je réussi à l'accueillir avec un sourire.

-"J'ai appris." dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. "Comment tu te sens ?" J'haussais les épaules dans un premier temps, avant de lui offrir un pauvre sourire. "Eddy est venu me voir... " Mon sourire se transforma immédiatement en grimace. Au moins le sujet ne serait d'aucun de ceux qui m'avaient préoccupé les heures précédentes. "T'en fais pas. Il était pas fâché contre toi." rajouta-t-il.

-"Mais contre toi ?" demandais-je, vraiment navré d'avoir pu envenimer les choses pour lui.

-"Non. Même pas." me répondit-il platement. Je fronçais les sourcils à sa réponse.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

-"Qu'il lui fallait du temps" finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle.

-"Il m'a dit la même chose." murmurais-je à mon tour. Au moins son discours à lui ne changeait pas tous les quatre matins.

-"On devrait peut être songé à se réconforter l'un l'autre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Je ris jaune à sa remarque et il me suivit. C'est ce que nous faisions déjà. On ne faisait que ça et ça en devenait pathétique. "Tu l'as enlevé !" s'exclama-t-il en se baissant. Je ne compris pas à quoi il faisait allusion avant qu'il ne se penche sur moi et ne récupère la bague. Il la porta à ses yeux. "C'est la première fois que je la vois d'aussi prêt. Il s'est pas foutu de toi, dis donc !" s'exclama-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-"T'es joaillier maintenant !" répondis-je en lui prenant des mains brusquement.

-"Désolé. Je voulais pas... " souffla-t-il.

-"C'est bon. C'est moi qui m'emporte. Pardonne-moi.." soupirais-je en regardant le bijou. "Elle ne veut plus rien dire. C'est pour ça que je l'ai enlevé." continuais-je, en la reposant sur le petit meuble d'appoint.

-"Alors que ça, oui." dit-il en désignant de la tête le poncho.

-"Non plus. " Ma voix s'étrangla et je relevais la tête pour tenter de faire refluer les larmes que je sentais poindre. Putain ! Il fallait que je me calme. J'étais fatiguée ok. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me mettre à chialer dès qu'on faisait mention de lui ! Dane resta silencieux et immobile pendant toute la durée de l'opération. Je finis par souffler un bon coup et reprendre un tant soit peu le dessus.

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu autant Mia." soupira-t-il, vraiment désolé de me voir dans cette état.

-"Je suis pas restée sans rien faire." dis-je dans un mince filet de voix, pinçant ma langue entre pour m'aider à me concentrer à ne pas pleurer en parlant. Je pivotais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. "C'était pas facile. Et il m'a repoussé."

-"Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé !" s'exclama-t-il, outré. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !? "

-"Si tu crois que j'avais envie de me souvenir de ce vent magistral qu'il m'a foutu, tu te goures !" Il se mit à rire doucement, surement en imaginant la scène puisque ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide et que son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure. "Arrête de te moquer de moi, tronche de cake !" assénais-je en le frappant sur l'épaule.

-"Excuse-moi, mais l'image est hilarante !" dit-il en riant plus franchement cette fois-ci.

-"Et après tu t'étonnes que je ne t'en parle pas !" râlais-je.

-"Désolé." répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux. "Vas-y, continue, je t'en prie." Je voyais bien qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à se contenir. Ok, ça pouvait être drôle, mais franchement pas à ce point... non ?

-"Mais, arrête enfin !" Je réitérais mon geste plusieurs fois et il releva l'épaule pour se protéger à chaque fois que je le frappais.

-"C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête" rigola-t-il après un long moment d'acharnement de ma part.

-"J'ai plus envie d'en parler." boudais-je en me rasseyant correctement et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-"J'suis désolé" sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour m'embrasser le front. Je soufflais de contentement, ma colère instantanément envolée, et passa mes bras autour de son torse.

-"Tu veux que je restes avec toi ?" finit-il par me demander.

-"Pas besoin de me faire croire que c'est uniquement pour moi que tu le fais, si tu restes." Il me rendit mon sourire triste. Il voulut déplacer le poncho, mais je le lui pris des mains pour le mettre sous le coussin. "Ça, je le garde." Il hocha la tête, compréhensif et nous nous couchâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans plus de cérémonie. Me calant le plus confortablement possible, je ne me sentis même pas fermer les yeux tant le sommeil m'emporta rapidement.

* * *

Le réveil fut vaseux et solitaire. J'avais la tête dans un étau et la bouche pâteuse et une odeur étrange me prenait le nez. En me reculant pour identifier la source, je vis qu'elle émanait du vêtement de Daryl que j'avais ramené contre moi pendant la nuit... Ou était-il maintenant ? Allait-il bien ? Avait-il trouvé un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri pendant la nuit ? Je stoppais net toutes les questions qui inondaient mon esprit. Nous n'étions attaché l'un à l'autre que part un concours de circonstance mondial et rien d'autre… Il était parti pour une bonne raison et je devais m'y résoudre. Point. Ressasser ne m'aiderait en rien. Pourtant, l'idée de laver ce machin pour le garder plus longtemps me traversa l'esprit. Tout autant que celle de partir à sa recherche pour l'étouffer avec… Je me morigénais, pestant contre mon idiotie. SA décision. SON problème. Forte de cette résolution, je me levais pour me préparer à affronter cette journée qui serait différente de toutes les autres.

Lorsque j'arrivais au réfectoire, je vis Hershel et Glenn discutait à voix basse. Cela me ramena à Maggie et à son arrivée de la veille et à cette alarme qui s'était éveillée dans ma tête. Je savais ce qui lui était arrivé. Son expression, ses vêtements, le rejet qu'elle avait clairement exprimé envers Glenn. Tout ça ne laissait qu'une seule explication possible. Je me décidais à prendre un petit déjeuner avant de passer la voir. En passant près d'eux, ils interrompirent leur conversation et m'offrir un sourire que je n'eus aucun mal à deviner forcer. Je leur renvoyais le plus encourageant que j'avais en réserve et continua mon chemin vers les victuailles. Je déjeunais seule, me concentrant au maximum sur ma mastication pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Lee et Liam firent irruption dans la pièce en rigolant, n'étouffant leurs rires que lorsque quelques personnes leurs envoyèrent des regards courroucés, dont Glenn qui partit dans la foulée. Je gardais un minimum de contact avec Lily. Nous n'échangions que lorsque nous nous retrouvions ensemble pour effectuer telle ou telle tâche et rien de plus. Elle babillait comme si de rien était et je me contentais de sourire ou d'acquiescer lorsqu'elle me prenait à partie dans ses dires. Je détachais mon attention d'eux et finis rapidement les céréales que j'avais prises…

En montant à l'étage du bloc C ou se trouvait la chambre de Maggie et Glenn, je vis ce dernier sortir avec un air furibond sur le visage. Si leur dispute tournait autour de ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle à Woodbury, il était loin d'avoir la réaction adéquate pour l'aider à aller de l'avant. Nous nous rejoignîmes dans l'escalier et lorsqu'il m'aperçut, juste avant de me rentrer dedans, il releva la tête surpris.

-"Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs." s'excusa-t-il penaud. Il était harnaché de toute part pour aller éliminer les rôdeurs des grilles.

-"T'inquiète pas. Comment tu te sens ?" Il haussa les épaules en réponse.

-"Moi ça va." finit-il par dire. "Je m'inquiète pour Maggie." Je regardais en direction de leur cellule en hochant la tête.

-"Rick m'a fait un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Merle." Son visage se déforma à l'entente de ce nom.

-"Merle est une ordure" pesta-t-il "je ne pensais pas que Daryl partirai avec lui, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais ce mec est un con et je le veux le plus loin possible de Maggie, Beth ou Hershel."

-"Je te comprends, j'aurai réagi de la manière que toi." C'était vrai. Un con pareil n'avait pas sa place au sein de notre groupe. Il était bien trop dangereux et imprévisible pour notre sécurité. "Ne te culpabilise pas sur le départ de Daryl, il a pris sa décision en son âme et conscience." le rassurais-je.

-"Je ne comprends pas sa décision. On a essayé de le convaincre, mais il n'y avait rien à faire." dit-il en regardant dans le vague, revivant la scène, cherchant surement ce qu'il aurait pu dire de plus pour le faire rester.

-"Ouai" soufflais-je dépitée. "Je vais allez voir Maggie." rajoutais-je, avant de lui prendre la main et de la serrer en signe de réconfort avant de continuer mon chemin.

Je m'approchais de la cellule à pas lent et me raclais la gorge pour annoncer ma présence.

-"Je t'ai dit de me laisser Glenn" lança-t-elle.

-"On m'a souvent dit que mes yeux étaient un petit peu trop en amande pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'origines asiatiques, mais jamais à ce point-là." Elle avait sursauté et s'était retournée en entendant ma voix, me souriant piteusement.

-"Désolé." Me dit-elle tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

-"Je peux ? " Lui demandais-je en lui désignant la place à côté d'elle. Elle me fit signe que oui. "Comment tu te sens ?"

-"Bien merci." C'était faux. S'il s'était passé ce que je pensais, c'était complètement faux.

-"Est ce qu'il t'a fait du... mal ?" insistais-je sur le dernier mot, essayant de lui donner une autre signification.

-"Non. Juste de l'intimidation." Me dit-elle platement. Je grimaçais à la réponse. "Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Je te dis qu'il ne m'a pas violé !" cria-t-elle "Pourquoi personne ne me croit" Je me crispais à l'entente de ce mot honnis.

-"Je te crois Maggie. T'énerve pas." tentais-je de l'apaiser. "Je me suis juste dit que ça te ferais du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Glenn ou ton père, si ça avait été le cas." Répliquais-je.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" me lança-t-elle sèchement.

-"J'en sais rien. Mais ça devrait t'éviter d'être seule pour affronter le contre coup." Elle souffla et baissa la tête. Elle attendit un moment avant de commencer son récit.

-"C'était juste de l'intimidation. Il m'a seulement fait croire qu'il allait le faire pour que je craque. C'était ça où il faisait du mal à Glenn" gémit-elle.

Je passais une main rassurante dans son dos. Je l'aurai comprise si elle avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout... Aussi horrible que la scène puisse paraitre, j'aurai compris. Elle tourna son visage vers moi, les yeux remplis d'une foule d'émotions "Il ne m'a rien fait.." sourit-elle tristement, "mais si..." sa voix s'étrangla. Ma réflexion avait pris le même chemin que la sienne lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à ce type. Je la serrais dans mes bras.

-"Je l'aurai fait aussi Maggie" lui murmurais-je. "Je l'aurai fait aussi..." La colère qui semblait l'animer à mon arrivée céda et fit place aux larmes. Je la serrais plus fort pour lui montrer mon soutien. Le nouvel ordre mondial avait instauré de nouvelles règles et celle concernant le droit des hommes à prendre ce qu'ils voulaient des femmes en était une. Plus faibles et vulnérables, le sexe devenait une monnaie d'échange. Du réconfort contre une protection…

-"J'suis désolé" me dit-elle, me coupant dans mes pensées "On se connait à peine et je me lamente déjà sur ton épaule." Rit-elle au travers de ses larmes.

-"On a tous le droit de craquer." répondis-je à son sourire, me rappelant mes larmes de la veille "Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. De tout et n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs. Pas seulement de ces choses-là." rajoutais-je "Je dois avouer que les conversations futiles me manque" terminais-je en rigolant. "Le boulot, les sorties, les mecs…" continuais-je pour essayer de détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère. Cela eu l'effet inverse et sous mon regard surpris, le sien se repeint de peine avant de se dérober au mien.

-"Hey. Désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal." Je tentais de capter son regard, mais elle gardait la tête obstinément basse.

-"J'ai essayé de le retenir." souffla-t-elle "J'ai prononcé ton nom, mais..." s'interrompit-elle. Je me figeais, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette révélation.

-"Merci" dis-je du tac o tac. A aucun moment je n'avais pensé au fait que quelqu'un ai pu prononcer mon nom comme argument. Encore moins depuis la conversation avec Rick. Je ne pensais pas non plus que Maggie avait compris.

-"Je suis désolé." Reprit-elle.

-"Ne le soit pas. Il a pris sa décision." SA décision. SON problème. Me rappelais-je. C'est elle cette fois ci qui me prit dans ses bras

-"Je suis là aussi Mia, si tu veux discuter." me dit-elle en se détachant de moi "A moi aussi ça me manque" conclut-elle en me souriant tristement.

-"Qu'attendons-nous alors ? " Je décâblais complètement pour penser autre chose, et elle m'offrait sur un plateau une manière de le faire. Elle rit cette fois ci, et nous partîmes dans une discussion pendant l'heure qui suivit, partageant nos vies, ses joies et ses peines.

Cela nous fit le plus grand bien et lorsque Glenn se montra, c'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle l'accueillie. C'était le moment pour moi de me mettre en marche vers mes tâches quotidiennes. Elle me prit la main et je lui rendis la pression qu'elle y mit avant de me lever et de sourire au nouvel arrivant en quittant leur chambre. La journée ne s'annonçait pas aussi belle qu'elle aurait pu l'être, mais c'était notre quotidien depuis bien longtemps déjà. Nous apprenions un peu plus à faire abstraction des événements dramatiques qui nous tombaient dessus. Il fallait avancer, coûte que coûte... C'est le pas plus lourd que toutes les autres fois que je pris part aux activités quotidiennes. Daryl n'était pas mort, mais je préférais voir son départ comme tel... Cela me permettait d'atténuer ce sentiment cuisant d'abandon...

* * *

-"Faites le tour de la prison. Prenez les à revers, ça nous donnera peut-être une chance." nous ordonna Tony. "Faites-vous discret" rajouta-t-il en désignant du regard l'arme de Dane. Nous acquiesçâmes de concert et n'attendîmes pas pour exécuter son ordre, nous frayant un chemin parmi les décombres qui offraient toujours une entrée royale aux rôdeurs. Depuis quelques minutes, l'enceinte de la prison s'était transformée en un véritable champ de bataille. Le Gouverneur ne se contentait pas d'encaisser notre petite visite légitime au sein de sa ville. Il était ici pour avoir sa revanche.

Sous couvert des arbres, nous avançâmes rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible. Les coups de feu retentissaient encore, mais de façon plus espacés que lors de l'attaque. Ils avaient défoncés la clôture principale, libérant des rôdeurs dans le champ nous entourant. Hershel se trouvait dans ce périmètre. Il était parti rejoindre Rick qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Ils étaient tous deux en première ligne et Tony nous avait envoyé principalement pour les aider. Leur irruption avait déclenché le chaos le plus total au sein de notre communauté, en à peine une seconde.

L'un deux avait même réussi à prendre un poste de guet pour mieux nous tirer comme des lapins. Nous n'étions définitivement pas assez attentifs à notre sécurité concernant une autre menace que celle concernant les rôdeurs. Nous avions vu, impuissant, Axel tombé aux côtés de Carol qui se servait à présent de son corps comme bouclier face à l'individu qui continuait de tirer dans sa direction. Les enfants s'étaient éparpillés aux quatre vents, hurlant leur peur. Dina, en voulant les rassembler pour les mettre à l'abri, avait été touché à la jambe, et il fallut toute la persuasion de Tony pour que Joe reste à son poste. Nous l'avions vu se mettre à l'abri, elle ne risquait plus rien à présent, mais la réaction de Joe était instinctive et compréhensible. Carl et Maggie essayaient encore d'abattre le tireur isolé sans grand succès, lorsque Tony nous avait envoyé à la rescousse de Rick et Hershel. Cela avait été une véritable débâcle pendant les premières minutes.

Je calais mes pas sur la démarche rapide de Dane. Katana à la main, mon regard passait littéralement au scanner toutes les possibles cachettes qui dissimuleraient un assaillant, mort ou vivant. Malgré notre progression rapide, les coups de feu cessèrent et un silence oppressant le remplaça. Nous ne savions rien de l'issu du combat et mon cœur battit encore plus la chamade, la peur se joignant à l'adrénaline. Les arbres s'effacèrent brutalement et lorsque nous eûmes enfin les grilles extérieures de la prison en visuel, nous fîmes face à un spectacle des plus inattendus.

Rick luttait contre un amas de cadavres affamés attirés dans sa direction par le bruit de son arme. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il s'en sorte seul. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention et me fit stopper net toute progression, fut la personne qui se battait à ses côtés. Daryl... Daryl foutu Dixon se tenait non loin, achevant rôdeur sur rôdeur à l'aide de son couteau. Dane se joint à eux, et ils ne mirent que quelques secondes à se débarrasser d'eux, rendant ma présence inutile. Le même état dans lequel je m'étais trouvée lorsque Rick m'avait annoncé son départ me saisit. Cette paralysie qui s'était propagée instantanément après l'annonce de Rick, revint avec une force inouïe, ankylosant tout mon corps. Toutes les émotions qu'il suscitait chez moi ne mirent pas longtemps à s'ajouter à l'équation, et étonnement, ce fut les bonnes qui prirent le dessus tant je croyais cette scène impossible à imaginer.

Je ne me préoccupais même plus de nos attaquants vivants, me focalisant uniquement sur lui. Ils reprenaient tous leur souffle après le combat qu'ils venaient de mener. Parlant dans un premier temps à Rick sans se préoccuper du reste, il finit par remarquer ma présence et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Son visage resta de marbre lorsque je fis un premier pas tremblant dans sa direction. Etait-il vraiment là ? Lâchant mon arme au passage, mon pas s'accéléra pour le rejoindre plus rapidement et ses lèvres s'étirent furtivement quand il me vit faire. Je voulais tendre la main, que rien ne m'entrave pour être sûr de ne pas rêver, être sûr de...

C'est son visage accusant le coup qui me fit réaliser que ma main, loin de seulement vérifier sa présence, venait de lui asséner une grande claque, faisant pivoter son visage sur ma gauche. Un grand gaillard à deux pas, que je n'avais même pas remarqué, éclata de rire comme un benêt en se tenant les côtés, m'arrachant à mon hébétement.

-"Oh merde Darylina, je me barre 5 minutes et tu te fais tabasser par une gonzesse." Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour lui décrocher la grande sœur de celle que je venais de mettre à Daryl.

Il s'arrêta de rire instantanément, tout autant surpris que moi par mon geste. J'entendis Daryl ricaner non loin.

-"Je voulais pas faire de jaloux." répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils, ne trouvant que cette explication à mon geste. Après quelques secondes de flottement ou la tête du benêt fit des allers-retours entre sa main qu'il venait de poser sur sa joue, et moi, il amorça un pas menaçant avec des yeux de tueur, me faisant reculer aussitôt.

-"Laisse la Merle !" Daryl s'interposa rapidement, mais cela n'empêcha pas le grand frère, fraîchement identifié, de me toiser de toute sa hauteur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que les propos au sujet du rôdeur et de Glenn me revinrent en tête. Bien trop tard pour ne pas me mettre l'ainée des Dixon et sa folie à dos...

Daryl s'assura que Merle s'éloigne assez de moi avant de me faire face. Il me fixait sans rien dire et ce fut Rick qui interrompit notre échange silencieux, nous pressant de retourner à l'abri au sein de la prison.

J'allais suivre le mouvement lorsque la main de Dane s'abattit sur ma poitrine. Un objet métallique s'enfonça légèrement dans mon plexus. J'étais tellement perturbé que je m'apprêtais à partir sans prendre le temps de récupérer mon arme. Il me lança un regard courroucé que je ne compris pas de suite. Ce ne fut que quand son visage exprima une profonde consternation et que tête se secoua de dépit, que j'en compris le message. Bah ouais bah MERDE voilà ! Rageais-je contre lui, contre moi et contre cet abruti qui revenait comme une fleur ! Il s'attendait à quoi franchement !? A ce que je le félicite ?!


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien le Bonjour !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui si ce n'est merci de venir lire ce qui sort de ma tête :D ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours ?! Et que vous n'avez pas été déçu par le chapitre précédent, surtout avec le temps qu'il a mit à venir... ^^ et que vous ne serais pas déçu par la suite des événements ;) !**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture :) :* !**

* * *

 _POV Mia_

La confrontation arriva plus tôt que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Le soir même, il était venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre. J'étais tellement surprise qu'il ose prendre les devants, que je l'accueilli sans animosité aucune. Je ne comptais absolument pas lui faire part de ma réaction plutôt exagérée quant à son départ. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui pouvait s'expliquer sans que des questions gênantes ne soient mises sur le tapis. Et puis, ma gifle résumait assez bien ce que j'en pensais, sans pour autant tout dévoiler.

Nous avions donc tenté de discuter. Le début de la conversation fut hésitant et balbutiant. Elle se composa principalement d'une succession de mots décousus tant nous n'arrivions pas à mettre de l'ordre dans nos idées et à nous faire comprendre de l'autre. Elle n'avait pas manqué de dégénérer. Si nous avions bien une constante, c'était celle-là… La scène, en plus d'être redondante, était d'un ridicule affligeant. Nous nous engueulions « silencieusement » pour ne réveiller aucuns des résidents endormis, nous balançant tout un tas d'insanités à la gueule. Je n'avais pas manqué de lui rendre son poncho merdique, lui enjoignant de s'étouffer avec et de ne me plus me faire chier avec toutes ces conseils préconçus qu'il n'était même pas foutu de suivre.

Après s'être épuisé à se reprocher toutes les misères que subissait la planète, nous finîmes par plonger dans le silence, n'ayant plus aucuns arguments, aussi absurdes soient-il, à se balancer à la figure.

Il n'était pas parti pour autant. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur et avait croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine tout en me fixant. Je l'avais provoqué, ne supportant pas vraiment d'être ainsi observé, mais il n'avait pas réagi. Le silence s'était prolongé et le sommeil avait fini par avoir raison de moi.

C'est un poids au niveau de ma hanche et un engourdissement de mon bras droit qui m'éveilla. Encore à moitié dans les limbes, je déduis rapidement qu'il était temps de changer position pour retrouver le sommeil que mon corps m'avait fait quitter. Je bougeais les jambes et avança mon bassin pour mieux pivoter sur le dos, lorsque le poids se mit à bouger, ramenant mes hanches vers l'arrière. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent complètement, toute trace de fatigue envolé et je ne mis qu'une seconde à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Daryl n'était pas parti et il était carrément venu se coucher à mes côtés. Déjà hébétée par cette constatation, je le fus encore plus lorsque sa main glissa sur mon ventre et que son bassin imprima un mouvement lascif contre mon postérieur. Je le sentais durcir contre moi à mesure qu'il répétait son geste tout en gémissant à mon oreille. Ce réveil, bien que totalement inattendu, me m'était littéralement en transe, me faisant soupirer son nom en réponse. On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller au vue de notre relation inexistante, mais si cela en marquait le départ, je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Il y avait tellement longtemps que mon corps appelait le sien, tellement longtemps que nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre pour mieux nous éloigner. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que ce soit lui qui ose prendre les devants.

Mais la réaction qu'il eut lorsque je prononçai son nom me déstabilisa complètement. Son corps entier s'immobilisa, me laissant pantoise et perplexe. Qu.. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises, pas bien sûr de la réaction que je devais avoir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cet arrêt soudain. Je l'appelais doucement pour confirmer ma conclusion et aucune réponse ne vint… Il dormait… Cet abruti faisait un rêve érotique tout à côté de moi… Cet abruti me chauffer pendant son sommeil à cause de son rêve érotique.

Je pestais contre lui, moi, et tout le monde y passa sans exception. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire maintenant ? Le laisser endormi, me décoller le plus doucement possible et rester avec cette putain de frustration ou… Sa main reprit vie, coupant tout mon questionnement.

Elle partit sur ma cuisse, à la lisière de mon bas, caressant la bande de peau exposée. Le plaisir ne bouda pas sa reprise d'activité, réagissant au moindre de ses faits et gestes. Son pouce passa la barrière de mon short et ses autres doigts remontèrent dangereusement vers mon centre. Son comportement se rapprochait effectivement de ce que j'imaginais être la seconde option. A l'exception faite, qu'il était conscient dans cette variante. Il fallait que je l'arrête avant qu'il ne se réveille et ne pète un câble en se rendant compte qu'il avait égaré quelques doigts en moi...

La chose ne fut pas aisé tant j'avais du mal à dompter les vagues de plaisir qui m'envahissaient. C'était tellement bon et grisant de le sentir enfin de me toucher, d'abandonner toute résistance. Je revins à moi lorsque sa main passa définitivement entre mes jambes, lâchant un plus fort gémissement qui oscilla entre le plaisir et la frustration. Il fallait que je l'arrête maintenant et sans plus réfléchir ou le peu de raison qu'il me restait n'allait plus compter qu'il soit endormi ou pas !

-"Daryl réveille-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar !" l'appelais-je bien fort cette fois-ci. Je me détachais de lui, non sans mal et regret, et le secouait avec force.

Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que cette excuse pourrie mais il ne sembla pas voir mon subterfuge. Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément, ne sachant plus trop ou il se trouvait. "Ça va ?" lui demandais-je. Il me regarda complètement perdu et fit un tour d'horizon de la pièce en relevant un peu la tête, avant de la relâcher dans un soupir sur le matelas.

-"Ouai, je… Désolé si je t'ai réveillé.." souffla-t-il.

-"Pas grave. Tu t'agitais et tu gémissais, j'ai préféré te sortir de là." murmurais-je en souriant en coin, bien loin de lui dire toute la vérité. Il du devenir rouge pivoine à ma remarque, car je ne pus apercevoir qu'un léger blush se former sur ses joues avec l'obscurité.

-"Ouai, merci…" Je me recouchais en restant tourné vers lui, repliant mon bras sous ma tête, bien décidé à reprendre là où je l'avais arrêté.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passait ?" lui demandais-je.

-"Hein ?" Sa réponse me fit sourire. Il était tout tourné à ses pensées que je voulais partager…

-"Ton cauchemar. Il s'y passait quoi ?" précisais-je.

-"Veux pas en parler.." marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Je me dis que finalement, mon excuse, que j'avais trouvée vraiment débile en premier lieu, lui fournissait une raison parfaite pour éluder ma question… Mais il ne savait pas que je savais, et plutôt bien d'ailleurs, que son envie de ne pas partager son rêve n'était pas dû à des images traumatisantes, mais plutôt gênantes à exprimer à voix haute.

-"Ok" Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas précipiter les choses et lui tourner le dos me facilita la tâche. Cela m'empêchait de lui sauter dessus, mon corps encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui parcourait mes veines aux souvenirs de ses mains sur moi. Mais aussi de mimer une vexation face à son refus. Il était venu me rejoindre dans le lit un fois endormi, faisant déjà un pas énorme dans ma direction. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'il voudrait éviter un autre conflit et qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à se manifester. Oui, c'était très peu fair-play de ma part d'employer cette manière de faire, mais si j'avais bien appris une chose sur lui depuis notre rencontre, c'était sa capacité à se braquer s'il se sentait bousculé. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes non ?

J'attendis. J'attendis un temps interminable ou je m'astreins à me détendre et réguler ma respiration, mimant le sommeil. Il bougea enfin. Ce fut imperceptible au début et j'en profitai pour me positionner sur le dos, laissant ma tête basculer vers lui. Il se figea, probablement effrayé par l'éventualité que je me réveille encore, mais il ne tarda à complètement se tourner dans direction, envoyant son souffle sur mon visage. Il garda tout de même une distance bien trop raisonnable à mon gout qui me fit pester intérieurement. A ce rythme, nous y serions encore dans 10 ans…

-"Ça va ? " Demandais-je. Je me retrouvais coincée entre mon irrépressible envie de faire accélérer les choses et son comportement statique.

-"Oui. Je voulais pas te réveiller. Je vais y aller. " _*Putain ! Non ! Fais quelque chose Mia, n'importe quoi, mais fais quelque chose. Ne le laisse pas se défiler ! - Il va vriller si je lui saute dessus. Faut que je sois raisonnable, ou sinon… Arrggghhh ! *_ Cette salope de raison irait se rhabiller ce soir ! Je ne voulais plus attendre une seconde de plus. Je le plaquais sur le dos et vint me blottir contre lui, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de me repousser tant mes gestes furent rapides… et désespérés… Mia : 1 Amour-propre : 0…

La réaction que je redoutais fut en demi-teinte. Il ne me repoussa pas, mais ce fut loin d'être la panacée non plus…

-"Qu'e'ce tu fais ?" Il était tendu au possible et gardait ses bras grand ouverts, faisant bien attention à ne pas me toucher plus que ce que je le faisais déjà.

-"Tu as fait un cauchemar… Je te réconforte..." J'entrais dans le jeu que j'avais moi-même instauré. Elle était parfaite pour moi aussi cette excuse.

-"Pas b'soin de ça !" grogna-t-il en bougeant légèrement pour se dérober à ma prise.

-"Très bien ! " M'exclamais-je, relevant ma tête dans sa direction. "Raconte-moi alors. Et si tu as raison je te lâcherais." Rajoutais-je en me relevant sur un coude pour lui faire face. Il pouvait bien accéder à ma demande ou pas, dans tous les cas, je ne lui donnerais pas le choix de la finalité de cet échange.

-"Nan !" continua-t-il de grogner en s'agitant de plus en plus.

-"Dans ce cas, tais-toi et dors !" cinglais-je alors que ma main se crochetait à ses côtes pour le maintenir contre moi.

-"Miaaa" me menaça-t-il de sa voix basse qui me rendait toute chose. J'eu envie de gémir pour lui faire savoir que son comportement ne faisait qu'attiser mon envie de lui. Mais je me retins au dernier moment, préférant le lui montrer autrement.

-"Quoi ? Je le fais pas bien c'est ça ?" Je remontais une jambe la glissant entre les siennes, collant mon bassin à sa hanche le plus lentement possible. Je sentis un renflement au niveau de son entre-jambes et enfouit mon visage dans son torse, me mordant la lèvre pour éviter de gémir d'anticipation. "C'est mieux ?" murmurais-je tant bien que mal. Je devais garder un minimum les idées claires pour continuer mon petit manège. Il ne répondit pas, mais j'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement. "Toujours pas ?" rajoutais-je en lâchant ses côtes pour remonter ma main sur son torse. Je me contentai simplement de remonter ma main jusqu'à son plexus avant d'entamer une redescente plus légère vers le sud. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait enfin se laisser à mes caresses, n'ayant plus bougé depuis que ma main voyageait sur lui, mais sa main empoigna la subitement, arrêtant ma progression. Je luttais une seconde pour la récupérer, mais sa poigne de fer ne me le permis pas. * _Ooooh nooon mon p'tit pote !_ * pensais-je * _Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça cette fois-ci !_ * Je pris le taureau par les cornes et hissais mon corps sur le sien, calant mes jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin. "Et là ?" soufflais-je en appuyant mon bassin contre le sien. "Tu te sens mieux ? "

-"A quoi tu joues ?" me demanda-t-il entre deux halètements.

-"Je ne joue plus.." murmurais-je en approchant mes lèvres des siennes. "J'en ai ma claque de ce jeu de merde. Ce que je veux maintenant, c'est toi" terminais-je au plus proche de sa bouche avant d'effleurer simplement ses lèvres pour jauger sa réaction. Seule sa respiration haletante me répondit. "Tout ce qu'il reste à savoir" rajoutais-je, en collant mon corps au sien "C'est si toi aussi, tu me veux..." Il prit encore deux respirations tout en me fixant avant que tout ne bascule et que ses mains se plaquent enfin sur moi, nous faisant gémir de concert lorsque la pression entre nos corps s'accentua. Sans attendre, il prit mes lèvres dans un délicieux ballet qui me fit tourner la tête.

Je me relevais, pour passer mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête en un mouvement. Il resta allongé une seconde avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Ses mains remontèrent dans mon dos et il embrassa ma peau nouvellement dévoilée, me faisant basculer la tête en arrière sous la sensation divine de ses lèvres.

Il me dévorait, sa bouche ne restant jamais plus d'une seconde au même endroit. Ses deux mains "sagement" plaqué dans mon dos, libérèrent mes seins de leur carcans, et en me basculant un peu plus en arrière, il put atteindre l'un deux. Un gémissement sonore passa la barrière de mes lèvres lorsque je sentis sa bouche en recouvrir la pointe déjà dressée par l'excitation. Je le sentais gonfler entre mes cuisses, me faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Il ramena mes lèvres aux siennes, nous ré entraînant dans un baiser sans fin, entrecoupé de gémissements dû aux collisions incontrôlées et répétées de mon bassin contre le sien. Son t-shirt vola à travers la pièce et je pus enfin me délecter de sa peau sous mes mains. Il finit par me soulever pour me basculer sous lui, entraînant dans son geste tout ce qui me cachait encore à sa vue. J'eu plus de mal à le dégager de son pantalon, bataillant beaucoup trop longtemps avec sa ceinture, trop concentré à lui rendre ou subir ses baisers. Il finit par m'aider et nous ne primes même pas la peine de l'en délester complètement, ne sortant que ce qui nous était vraiment nécessaire.

J'étais complètement trempée, les préliminaires se faisant bien peu nécessaire et il le constata lui-même lorsque sa main se perdit entre mes jambes pour continuer à me torturer. Je le fis remonter vers moi pour reprendre sa bouche et entoura mes jambes autour de sa taille pour empêcher toute retraite de sa part. Ce geste était totalement inutile tant notre échange frénétique ne nous laissait aucun moment pour réfléchir à ce que nous faisions.

Il joua un instant à mon entrée, n'y pénétrant que trop peu à mon gout, me faisant geindre de frustration et relever les hanches en un mouvement désespéré.

-"S'il te plait !" haletais-je, impatiente "Viens je t'en supplie !" Je fermais les yeux lorsqu'il fut entièrement en moi et sentis des larmes rouler sur mes tempes. A chaque poussée, j'avais l'impression de jouir encore et encore. Il allait et venait, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, me faisant perdre la tête, me coupant le souffle. Je n'allais pas tarder à définitivement exploser, mon corps commençant déjà à trembler à chacune de ses poussées...

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut me faisant reculer et buter contre le garde-fou dans la panique. A travers le rideau, je l'entendis soupirer et jurer contre elle-même. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à tourner en rond dans ma chambre, ne trouvant pas le courage d'aller lui parler. Et quand, enfin, sous le coup d'une impulsion, j'avais osé trainer mon cul jusque devant sa chambre, la panique m'avait de nouveau envahit, me faisant recommencer le même numéro devant sa porte grande ouverte.

Dans le silence de la prison, je l'avais entendu bouger et gémir une première fois.

J'avais tendu l'oreille n'osant pas entrer au début, mais ses bruits avait finis par se répercuter sur moi ne me laissant pas indifférent. Satanée bonne femme ! Je la détestais quand elle déclenchait en moi des sensations que je n'arrivais pas à refréner, me faisant perdre jusqu'au fil de mes pensées. Mais la curiosité pris rapidement le dessus. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave ? Mon hésitation la tuerait si je ne me décidais pas à entrer juste pour vérifier… * _Qu'elle excuse de merde…_ * pensais-je, désolé d'en arriver à me voiler autant la face…

Ecartant légèrement le rideau qui préservait son intimité, je ne pus que distinguer sa silhouette avec l'obscurité qui régnait. Malgré ça, je me sentis soudain plus à l'étroit.

-"S'il te plait" murmura-t-elle "viens.." Je me figeais. Bordel, je pensais qu'elle dormait, mais je m'étais fait avoir en beauté ! Je répondis à son appel bien malgré moi et alors que je m'avançais, un gémissement plus fort me fit redescendre sur terre.

Elle ne me demandait pas de venir. Elle parlait dans son sommeil, et son rêve semblait... mouvementé... Loin de me faire rebrousser chemin, je m'approchais encore et toujours à pas de velours.

Je vis son corps se soulever et ses mains se crisper sur le drap qui la recouvrait. Ses jambes battirent lascivement dans le vide, repoussant le morceau de tissu et laissant apparaitre sa tenue à ma vue. Elle portait son habituel pyjama sur lequel mes yeux s'étaient déjà attardés une fois. Son short et ses ridicules bas en laine qui laissait apparaitre une bande de peau qui ne finirait pas de me hanter dès à présent. Si je m'approchais encore, juste un petit peu, je pourrais la toucher et c'est mes mains qui provoqueraient ses murmures… ses supplications... Je devins encore plus dur lorsque des images d'elle à ma merci se formèrent dans ma tête et un gémissement m'échappa malgré moi. J'étais complètement fou... ! Profiter d'elle ainsi ne me ferait, à coup sûr, pas me sentir mieux... Il fallait que je sorte d'ici et vite !

Je reculais lentement tout en ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle qu'elle m'offrait à son insu. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détourner, faisant déjà un effort surhumain en m'éloignant d'elle. Je venais à peine de relâcher le rideau quand elle s'était soudainement réveiller, son sursaut me propulsant le plus loin possible. Mon cœur battait vite et fort. Je cédais complètement à la panique. Si elle venait à se lever, elle me verrait planter là, au milieu du couloir, comme un idiot. Et dans l'état ou je me trouvais, je n'arriverais même pas à lui expliquer ce que je faisais là... Ce n'était absolument pas envisageable !

Lentement et sans bruit, je fis quelques pas m'éloignant de sa cellule, y jetant des regards répétitifs pour m'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas en sortir. Une fois arrivée à la porte du bloc, j'accélérais le mouvement pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible. Ce que j'avais vu n'arranger rien à la sauce. Ce serait même encore plus difficile de venir lui parler après ça.

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Ils étaient revenus il y a deux jours et je m'étais appliqué à éviter Daryl avec soin. Le rêve qui m'avait consumé le soir-même de leur retour tournait en boucle dans ma tête. J'étais gênée, autant par la gifle que je lui avais administré que par l'image de son corps se mouvant au-dessus du mien.

Il avait essayé de capter mon attention au moment des rassemblements, et en dehors aussi, mais je faisais tout mon possible pour ne jamais me retrouver seule, allant même jusqu'à coller Dane, jusque tard dans la nuit. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs dépité par mon comportement, ne cessant de souffler lorsqu'il me sentait devenir mal à l'aise car Daryl était dans les parages. Il tenta bien une fois de m'avoir, en me donnant un rendez-vous vaseux pour parler de je ne sais quoi. J'avais senti le coup fourré et m'étais pointée à l'avance, me cachant dans un des recoins de la pièce. Je ne fus pas déçu par la personne qui entra. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de l'objet de toutes mes pensées et je retins mon souffle, m'appuyant fortement contre le mur qui me dissimulait. Il finit par partir au bout d'un long moment sans que je n'ose me montrer. J'avais essayé de me donner du courage, mais sortir d'un coin comme par magie, dans un angle de la pièce sans issue pour donner du naturel à mon arrivée n'était pas envisageable. Il m'aurait trouvé pathétique. JE me trouvais pathétique. Je n'avais qu'à sortir, m'excuser, attendre que l'orage passe et voilà tout. Je rendais les choses plus compliquées qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, mais je n'arrivais pas à le contrôler. Encore plus depuis que le rêve que j'avais fait le jour de son retour ne cessait de revenir par flashs à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur lui par mégarde.

-"Sors de là." Toute à mes pensées, je sursautai lorsque la voix de Dane résonna dans la pièce. Au ton qu'il employa, je ne pouvais me leurrer sur la tournure de la conversation à venir. A coup sûr, j'allais me prendre le pire savon de toute ma vie. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me décolla du mur. Pivotant sur moi-même pour apparaitre enfin, je gardai la tête baissée pour éviter tout contact qui aurait pu enflammer encore plus sa colère. "Tu fais chier !" me gronda-t-il. "Tu passes deux putain de jours accroché à son poncho dégelasse, allant même jusqu'à t'en servir de doudou, et maintenant qu'il est là, tu l'évites comme la peste ! Merde Mia ! Tu me soules maintenant !"

-"Je.."

-"Tais-toi ! Je veux même pas t'entendre ! Toi et tes explications vaseuses, vous allez sortir de cette pièce, vous allez rejoindre l'extérieur, ou se trouve le mec que tu viens d'éconduire, et vous allez vous expliquer et fissa OK ?" Je ne lui répondis pas, restant immobile malgré son ordre. Il me rejoint à grands pas et se saisit brusquement de mes épaules. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, rentrant carrément la tête dans les épaules sous l'assaut.

-"Tu le veux ?" me demanda-t-il durement.

-"Oui." Glapissais-je en réponse.

-"Tu l'aimes ?" réitéra-t-il.

-"Je.."

-"Bien sûr que tu l'aimes, même si t'essaie de te convaincre du contraire." me coupa-t-il, alors que je baissais les yeux. "Regardes moi ! De quoi t'as peur bon sang !" S'emporta-t-il, en me secouant.

-"Je sais pas." lâchais-je piteusement, la voix chevrotante.

-"Est ce que c'est par rapport à Lily, ou Liam, ou même Zack ? Énuméra-t-il pour essayer de comprendre d'où venait ma couardise. "C'est Sam, c'est ça ? Tu médites encore sur une conversation vieille de plusieurs mois ?" Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre que cela n'avait rien à voir, que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent brutalement sur les miennes, me prenant complètement de cour. Il me serra contre lui bien plus fort que nécessaire et cela eu un effet détonnant. Je me détachais de lui précipitamment, hébété par son geste.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! "

-"Problème réglé ! " Déclara-t-il " Il ne sera pas celui qui t'aura fait oublier Sam ! Tu pourras m'en vouloir autant que tu veux, je m'en fou ! Tu finiras par me remercier." m'expliqua-t-il, impatient face à mon incompréhension.

-"T'es malade ! " Criais-je. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à me rattraper et me plaqua contre le mur, se pressant contre moi. Je tournais la tête alors que son visage replongeait vers le mien.

-"Tu vas m'obliger à faire plus Mia ? " Susurra-t-il à mon oreille, son front posé contre ma tempe. J'haletais d'horreur, sentant une gerbe de réminiscence incontrôlable remonter du plus profond. "Si je le fais, c'est pour toi…" rajouta-t-il, la voix devenu basse et redoutable. Je sentis son bassin se coller au mien alors que son torse me maintenait toujours en place contre le mur. Aucun son n'arrivait plus à passer la barrière de mes lèvres, une boule obstruant ma gorge. Le froid m'envahit alors que mes yeux se brouillèrent et que sa voix se superposa à celle d'un autre. Je fermais violemment les yeux et secoua la tête, d'abords doucement, puis de plus en plus frénétiquement. Je finis par entendre ma litanie de supplications et aussi fort que je le pus j'hurlais en le repoussant à plusieurs pas de moi.

-"Ca y est tu réagis enfin !" éructa-t-il "Maintenant va Mia, et ne me fait pas regretter ce que je viens de faire !" me menaça-t-il.

-"Va te faire foutre !" crachais-je hargneusement sans aucune once de réflexion. Je tremblais de tout mon être, perdu entre la réalité et les souvenirs. Je faisais tout pour faire refluer les images, mais son comportement ne faisait que l'accentuer. Il revenait encore vers moi, alors que je reculais de plus en plus loin de la sortie. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'une frayeur sans nom et ma réaction le fit s'arrêter net dans sa progression.

-"Mia" murmura-t-il, affichant maintenant une mine concernée quand à mon changement de comportement. Mais je n'étais déjà plus là. Complètement figée dans l'horreur, des flashs inondèrent mon esprit. "Mia" rajouta-t-il une fois encore. Ce n'était plus Dane que j'avais en face de moi mais _lui_.

-"Non !" hurlais-je comme une damnée alors qu'il se ressaisit de mes épaules pour me prendre dans ses bras cette fois. "Non, non, non, non !" hurlais-je encore plus, envoyant valdinguer mes bras et mes poings dans tous les sens. Je n'avais que ce mot qui passait la barrière de mes lèvres en boucle. Je finis par lui porter un malheureux coup à la tempe qui le fit vaciller et me relâcher brusquement. Je le vis tomber à genoux à mes pieds et n'attendit pas pour me reculer le plus rapidement possible contre le mur le proche. J'étais en âge et ma respiration était chaotique.

-"Je suis désolé, je voulais pas... " Geignit-il de désespoir. Il n'était plus le Dane que je connaissais. Je ne voyais plus que le danger qu'il représentait dans l'immédiat. Il fit un geste pour se relever et j'eu une réaction de recul instinctive, percutant encore plus le mur dans lequel j'essayais déjà de disparaitre. Il se figea, relevant les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement. "J'ai pas pensé que… Je suis désolé..." Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait, trop occupé à évaluer la distance entre moi et la sortie et mes chances de l'atteindre sans qu'il ne m'intercepte. "Mia..." supplia-t-il, ramenant mon attention sur lui. "Je ne bouge pas d'accord. Mais calme-toi s'il te plait. Je ne te veux aucun mal. C'est moi. Il n'y a que moi ici. Je ne te veux aucun mal, crois moi." me dit-il avec une voix apaisante. Une partie de mon cerveau me hurlait de fuir pendant qu'il en était encore temps. De ne pas me laisser avoir une fois encore. Et l'autre me criait de revenir à la raison. De me rendre compte que Dane était en face de moi et qu'il était mon ami. "Je vais me relever maintenant." Il coupa trop tôt mes réflexions, et la peur prit le dessus, écrasant toute autre voix dans ma tête, entrainant mes jambes dans une course effrénée au travers de la prison...

Ma perte de contrôle me fit déambuler au hasard et à toute vitesse dans la prison. Je jetais des regards répétés et affolés derrière moi en permanence, pensant que Dane pourrait surgir à tout moment d'un recoin sombre pour me clouer au sol et mettre à exécution sa menace. Une petite voix étouffée me sommait de m'arrêter et de reprendre le contrôle, mais le centre de mes émotions émettait en continu ces vagues de terreur incontrôlables. Les couloirs, d'habitude fréquenté, étaient déserts. Chacun de mes gémissements plaintifs se répercutaient dans ce néant, résonnant comme l'écho de cette nuit cauchemardesque, m'enfonçant dans un cercle vicieux dont je ne voyais plus la fin. J'entendais ses soupirs, je sentais ses mains déclencher des frissons de dégouts. Ma vision, floutée par les larmes, me renvoyait par flashs des parcelles de son visage. Son sourire, encadré par sa barbe naissante. Ses yeux, ravi et fous, rivés sur ce qu'il découvrait de mon corps au fur et à mesure. Le peu dont je me rappelais revenait par vagues, engloutissant la barrière protectrice que je m'étais construite. Les vagues échouaient, fracassantes, encore et encore, me faisant perdre tous repères.

Ma course était tout autant chaotique que mes pensées. Je cognais régulièrement contre les murs, rebondissant et trébuchant, ralentissant ma fuite et accentuant encore plus ma peur d'être rattraper. Mon attention s'éparpillait et je cognai une fois de plus sur un obstacle. A la différence des autres, pas le moins du monde perturbé par les chocs, celui-ci referma sa prise autour de moi. J'hurlais de terreur, recommençant à me débattre comme un diable, griffant et frappant tout ce qui tombait à ma portée. Aussi vite que la terreur reprit, le vide se fit, apportant avec lui un soulagement sans pareil que j'embrassais avec plaisir.

* * *

 _POV Merle_

Echapper à la surveillance de ces culs serrés avait été bien plus facile que ce que je pensais. Une fois les discours et les remontrances mesurées du vieux à l'allure de prêtre faites, ils étaient tous partis vaquer à leur occupation. Tout un tas d'autres péquenauds s'étaient rajoutés à la brochette déjà bien garnis dont je me rappelais, et aucun de ces visages inconnus ne m'inspirait plus confiance. Je me demanderais toujours comment Daryl pouvait y trouver son compte... Le souvenir de la scène mielleuse avec cette nana s'imposa à moi comme une réponse évidente. Quel con ! Comme s'il ne savait pas que les femmes avaient le pouvoir de s'insinuer dans notre tête et de ronger notre cerveau comme un tas de vers grouillant. Quel imbécile ! Je l'avais mis en garde contre ce fléau dès qu'il en avait eu l'âge, mais cela n'avait pas suffi apparemment. Pffff... Cette prison était inintéressante à souhait, et s'ils pensaient tous être à l'abri du Gouverneur entre ces murs, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'os, et je parlais en connaissance de cause. Quelle bande d'abrutis ! Mise à part se cloitrer au fin fond de ses couloirs sombres comme les bêtes traquées qu'ils seraient, je ne voyais qu'une fin se profiler à l'horizon. Bah ! Peu importait l'issu pour ces idiots. En voyant leur incompétence, Daryl me suivrait, j'en étais sûr. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, je l'obligerai à me suivre par la peau du cul.

Des bruits étouffaient et des pas rapides me sortirent de mes pensées. Au bout du couloir apparut une silhouette qui alla s'écraser durement contre le mur, avant de reprendre sa course sans en faire plus cas. Je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaitre le vers solitaire qui s'était installé dans de la tête de mon p'tit frère, celle dont je ne devais pas m'approcher, même après qu'elle m'est mis un putain de pain cette garce. Mais nous étions seuls et l'occasion ne se représenterait peut être plus jamais.

-"Salut ma douce" la hélais-je alors qu'une dizaine de pas nous séparés encore. Elle ne sembla pas m'entendre et encore moins me voir, tant elle fonçait droit devant elle. Je la réceptionnais entre mes bras lorsqu'elle s'écrasa brutalement sur mon torse. "Ou tu cours comme ça ?" Elle s'immobilisa un millième de seconde, le temps pour elle de se rendre compte que je l'avais coincé.

J'avais, pour ainsi dire, l'habitude de me faire lourder par certaines gonzesses qui se croyaient trop bien pour moi, mais là ! C'était comme si l'enfer et ses 7 sept cercles se déchainaient elle. Je dus faire appel à la force pour l'empêcher de me défigurer, lui enjoignant verbalement de se calmer. Mais rien n'y fit. La solution qui s'imposa à moi pour éviter un total ravalement de façade, fut de l'éloigner et c'est ce que je fis. La seconde d'après la folle possédée s'écrasa violemment contre le mur, avant de glisser sur le sol inconsciente. "Génial !" soupirais-je en regardant son corps inanimé et désarticuler au sol. "Putain, mais qu'elle chieuse ! En plus de m'cogner, t'as l'intention d'me claquer entre les doigts maintenant ! T'es un aimant à problèmes. Pas étonnant qu't'attire mon frère, pétasse !" continuais-je à lui parler. "Mais quelle merde ! Y manquerait plus que quelqu'un s'pointe et se s'rai le pompon ! Je vais t'foutre où pour qu'on me soupçonne de rien ?" je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et je vis une larme dévalée sa joue. Une pleurnicheuse en plus... "Qu'est-ce que tu fuis comme ça ?" Depuis qu'elle était tombée, aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence du couloir.

Aucuns pas, aucuns grognements et je ne m'étais pas attarder sur la cause de son délire avant de voir ses yeux clos gonflés par les pleurs. "Alalala" soufflais-je, désespéré par la nature bien trop émotive des femmes. "Je vais te ramener dans la jolie petite cellule qu'on a si gentiment mis à ma disposition. J'improviserais à ce moment-là" décidais-je finalement, avant de la prendre en poids sur mon épaule.

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

Dane m'avait inutilement fait perdre du temps en demandant à me voir à part pour une raison obscure. Je me doutais que le sujet tournerait principalement autour d'elle et que ses remontrances finiraient par m'énerver. Depuis notre, enfin mon retour, elle m'évitait comme la peste. J'avais plusieurs fois essayé de lui faire comprendre que je voulais discuter avec elle, mais rien n'y fit.

Elle se débrouillait toujours pour être entouré au moins d'une personne. Dane principalement, et je ne pensais pas l'avoir de mon côté après la menace qu'il m'avait faites avant mon départ. Son petit manège durait depuis deux jours, et c'est ses regards tristes lorsqu'ils croisaient les miens qui me poussaient encore plus à vouloir lui parler entre quatre yeux. Je n'avais pas plus d'explication à lui donner quant à mon départ, que les faits. J'avais pensé à elle à chaque pas qui m'éloignait un peu plus de ce que je pensais presque toucher du doigt. Mais la famille restait la famille et je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon frère une seconde fois.

-"Est ce que tu as vu Mia ?" Dane se jeta sur moi, attrapant mes épaules et me secouant à mesure que je tardais à lui donner une réponse. Il était complètement paniqué.

-"Non" lui répondis-je exaspéré par son comportement. "Lâche-moi putain ! " Je me dégageais de sa prise en le repoussant violemment.

-"J'ai fait une connerie putain, je la trouve pas !" Sa voix prenait des accents de plus en plus aigus à mesure qu'il regardait frénétiquement tout autour de nous.

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" lui demandais-je tout en remettant mes vêtements correctement en place.

-"Je peux rien te dire. Il faut que je trouve Tony. Tu sais ou est Tony ?" dit-il précipitamment.

-"Dans le réfectoire. Qu'est qui lui arrive ?" Si je n'avais pas fait plus cas de l'objet de ses recherches, trop occupé à le faire arrêter de me secouer comme un prunier, maintenant j'étais tout ouïe.

-"Rien." me répondit-il, prenant déjà la direction que je venais de lui indiquer. Je le regardais partir, complètement hébété, et alors que j'allais lui emboîter le pas pour en savoir plus, je le vis revenir à la charge et se planter très près de moi.

-"Surtout, ne l'approche pas, d'accord. C'est très important ce que je te dis. Ne l'approches pas." Putain ! Il avait besoin de me coller comme ça pour me parler cet abruti ! Je le repoussais une fois encore.

-"Je sais que j'ai merdé mais faut quand même pas exagérer non plus !" commençais-je à m'énerver.

-"Ça n'a rien à voir !" me répondit-il en balayant ma remarque de la main. "Fais juste ce que je te dis, st'e plait."

-"Va falloir que tu m'en dises plus si tu veux que j't'écoute." J'essayais de garder mon calme en lui parlant, mais la panique que je voyais dans ses yeux ne m'aidait en rien à ne pas m'inquiéter.

-"Je peux rien te dire. Mais elle finira par le faire, crois-moi. Fais le pour elle. Faut que j'y aille, faut que je trouve Tony." Il me planta en plein milieu du couloir, s'éloignant à grands pas sonores vers le réfectoire, me laissant sur le cul. S'il pensait que je n'allais pas aller à sa recherche après ce qu'il venait de me dire, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !

* * *

 _POV Merle_

Cette godiche mit un temps fou à se réveiller et quand elle le fit, la panique reprit place et elle se plaqua contre le mur en me regardant terrifiée.

-"Déstresse Barbie reine des névrosées. Je vais rien te faire." Il lui fallut encore quelque secondes pour m'évaluer et elle finit par se détendre légèrement regardant la sortie. "Si tu veux te barrer, fais-le. Quelqu'un doit te chercher en plus, ça m'évitera les ennuis." Elle secoua la tête et se tassa un peu plus dans le lit, le regard fuyant. "Ou est-ce que tu courrais comme ça ?" Elle haussa les épaules, regardant avec insistance la fine couverture élimée, typique des prisons. "Va falloir être un peu plus causante si tu veux pas que j'te foute à la porte de mon p'tit palace chérie !" Elle secoua violemment la tête, me suppliant du regard. "Si tu crois qu'ton p'tit numéro marche sur moi tu t'te goures complet. Accouche !" Je n'avais absolument rien à secouer de ses petits problèmes. Mais vu qu'il m'avait été expressément interdit de la toucher physiquement, je pouvais toujours la faire chier en remuant le couteau dans la plaie. C'était du tout cuit ! Aucunement besoin de la blesser au risque de me mettre Daryl à dos. S'en était presque trop facile et décevant.

-"Dane." murmura-t-elle. Je retins un ricanement lorsqu'elle me répondit. Vraiment trop facile !

-"C'est qui s'pequenaud ? J'sais pas si t'as r'marqué, mais on ne m'a pas vraiment présenté à tout le monde en bon et due forme quand j'suis arrivée. Alors va falloir être un peu plus précise." Précisais-je en jouant toujours le jeu du concerné.

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !" glapit-elle, retrouvant un semblant de contenance, pour se recroqueviller complètement lorsque je lui lançai un regard incendiaire et amorçai un mouvement pour la corriger de m'avoir parlé sur ce ton.

-"Rien à foutre t'as raison !" me levais-je pour lui saisir les bras et la foutre dehors. Elle résista, plantant ses pieds dans le matelas pour me freiner. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête ! Ce qu'ils pouvaient tous être cons à pleurnicher et geindre en permanence sur leur propre sort.

-"Non ! Je t'en supplie !" me supplia-t-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant considérablement. La situation aurait tellement pu me faire rire si son regard ne m'en avait pas dit beaucoup plus que sa bouche sur ce qui la faisait réagir ainsi. Elle nota mon hésitation et je sentis les muscles de son bras se détendre imperceptiblement. Elle semblait au bout de sa vie, ses yeux emplis d'une terreur sans nom à l'idée de se retrouver toute seule… Je ne pouvais pas faire ça… J'étais un salop de première et je ne m'en cachais pas, mais ça… Je ne pouvais pas… Je me repris immédiatement et la relâcha brusquement en soufflant fortement. Elle s'écrasa sur le lit et le mur, lâchant un gémissement douleur au bruit que fit sa tête contre le béton. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que je pensais exactement. Simplement que je lui offrais le répit qu'elle demandait mais pas sans contrepartie. « Tu m'en dois une Barbie » rajoutais-je avant de retourner m'asseoir. Je devinais sans peine ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état là pour l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, chez d'autres femmes à Woodbury. Mais je ne la connaissais pas, d'autant plus qu'elle vivait avec la bande de connard qui m'avait laissé pour mort sur ce toit. Elle n'avait définitivement rien qui puisse me pousser à faire les choses plus ou moins bien. Rien, mis à part l'intérêt évident de Daryl...

Je soufflais une fois de plus, énervé contre cet idiot et ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je lâchais un cri de frustration qui la fit ramener ses bras contre elle. Ce cri ne lui était pas complètement destiné. Il était aussi dirigé contre moi pour avoir était assez naïf de croire que mon départ arrangerait les choses chez nous. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il avait subi. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit ! Comment j'aurai pu deviner que cet enfant de putain lui ferait la même chose ? Il ne le calculait même pas ! Un énième soupir passa la barrière de mes lèvres et le silence ce fit pendant quelques heures.

-"J'ai déjà vu ce regard." Elle m'en lança un remplit d'incompréhension. "Celui que tu as eu en te réveillant. " précisais-je. Elle ferma les yeux en réponse et sa réaction stupide me fit éclater de rire. Non mais franchement, j'te jure ! "T'es sérieuse là !?" continuais-je de rire. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et grimaça. "C'est ce Dane qui vient de réessayer de te faire le même coup ?" lui demandais-je plus doucement.

-"Non" cingla-t-elle.

-"Alors quoi ?" demandais-je, agacée qu'elle me réponde de cette façon-là.

-"Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça…" hésita-t-elle dans sa réponse.

-"Ces choses-là se contrôlent pas, surtout si un putain d'enculé veut profiter de toi !" Ma voix se fit plus forte que ce que j'aurais voulu et malgré son mouvement de recul, je vis un petit sourire que je ne sus identifier, orner son visage.

-"Je sais." Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais au moins, je la savais lucide sur ce point-là.

-"Et lui, il sait ?" rajoutais-je dans la foulée.

-"Oui…" Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et je vis bien qu'elle était en train de se reperdre dans ses souvenirs.

-"Très bien. Allons chercher le fautif pour qu'il s'explique." décidais-je en me levant. Elle bondit du lit pour s'accrocher à moi comme une désespérée.

-"Non ! S'il te plait ! Je veux pas le voir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche, je veux que personne ne m'approche pour le moment ! Ca va me passer ! S'il te plait ! Juste, laisse-moi un peu de temps..." Je restais hébété par son comportement un instant, avant de reprendre contenance et de la détacher de moi brusquement.

-"Ne crois surtout pas pouvoir tout t'permettre avec moi Barbie !" répondis-je durement.

-"Désolé" murmura-t-elle, baissant la tête et se rasseyant sur le bord du lit.

-"Ça ira pour cette fois" lançais-je en me raclant la gorge et en remettant en place mon t-shirt qu'elle venait de froisser.

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Nous restâmes quelques temps ainsi. J'entendais une légère agitation, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas due au fait de ma recherche. Dane et Tony étaient les deux seuls au courant de ce qui m'était arrivé, et ils n'ébruiteraient pas les recherches sous peine de devoir les justifier. Je ne parlais pas et il en fit de même, gardant son attention sur le dispositif en métal qui ornait son moignon. Il lui avait fallu une dose inimaginable de courage et une soif de vivre sans pareil pour arriver à se couper la main. Il était rude et brutal, comme son frère. La seule différence que je voyais entre eux était l'incroyable violence dont pouvait faire preuve Merle. Il cachait en lui autant de colère que Daryl, mais lui ne faisait pas dans la dentelle lorsqu'elle s'exprimait. N'importe qui pouvait en faire les frais. Connus ou inconnus, les gens ne semblaient plus avoir aucune importance pour lui lorsque sa vie était en jeu.

-"Bon ! J'ai la dalle Barbie ! Si on allait bouffer un truc ?" s'exclama-t-il subitement.

-"Je n'ai..." Je dus me racler la gorge pour retrouver ma voix et lui lancer un regard mauvais pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de moi. "Je n'ai pas faim."

-"Mais moi si !" déclara-t-il en se relevant.

-"Et bien va manger." Il s'appuya contre la grille de la cellule croisant les bras.

-"J'peux pas sortir de ma cellule seul" grogna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

-"Je pensais pas que tu étais du genre à obéir." Il haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs, si tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir seul ?" demandais-je, intrigué par l'excuse qu'il allait me souper.

-"Rien de spécial" me sourit-il grandement, me faisant froncer les sourcils de suspicion. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre "Tu me dois bien une p'tite bouffe pour t'avoir gardé bien au chaud ici non ?" Je continuais de le fixer pour le sonder, mais fis face à un mur. Je finis par me relever en soufflant.

-"Ok... Allons-y." soupirais-je, vaincu par son argument.

-"Aaahh !" Il frappa dans ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre, satisfait que je me décides enfin.

Je terminais la descente des marches, pestant contre cet idiot ne lui laissant même pas le temps de me rejoindre. J'étais partie comme une fusée et, tout à mes pensées, je ne vis pas le sac abandonné en travers de ma route. La suite ne fit pas un pli et je me retrouvais très vite à quatre pattes au sol. _*C'est pas vrai !*_ Pestais-je. Je l'entendis rire, évidemment. Il s'accroupit devant moi.

-"Comment qu't'as fait pour survivre aussi longtemps dehors en étant aussi maladroite hein ?!" Il se bidonnait littéralement.

-"Tu peux te marrer, mais ça m'as rendu service plus d'une fois. Ce que les gens pensent être une faiblesse peut souvent s'avérer être une force. T'en sait quelque chose pas vrai ?" Un sourire flottait sur son visage et il me tendit la main pour m'aider. Il me tira plus fort que nécessaire me faisant atterrir dans ses bras.

-"Ça aide aux rapprochement aussi." Sa voix s'était faite enjôleuse. Il entourait ma taille et j'avais posé mes mains sur ses bras complètement crispées. "Détends toi Barbie, y'a personne pour t'faire du mal ici. " Susurra-t-il. "Alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ?" rajouta-t-il en levant exagérément les sourcils. J'étais sans voix et recommençait à paniquer. Il venait d'apprendre la raison de ma perte de contrôle et il ne s'empêchait pas de faire des remarques graveleuses qui auraient pu me refaire sauter une durite.

-"Merle, à la bouf…" Ses yeux s'étaient posé sur nous et il s'était figé en nous voyant dans cette position. Je n'en menais pas large non plus mais Merle ne fut pas gêner du tout.

-"Je croyais que t'allais me laisser crever de faim là-haut p'tit frère !" Il avait lâché mes hanches pour venir m'attraper par le cou. "Heureusement que j'suis tombé sur Barbie !" Rigola-t-il. " Enfin, c'est plutôt qui Barbie m'est tombé dessus" rigola-t-il encore plus à sa connerie. Je m'étais arrêté de respirer quand j'avais entendu sa voix et m'était laissé faire comme un pantin, le fixant.

-"Lâche là Merle." grogna-t-il, tendu au maximum. Son frère obéit, levant ses mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

-"Ça va, c'est bon ! Je comptais pas lui faire de mal." Claironna-t-il

-"Va dire ça à Maggie !" cracha-t-il hargneusement, appuyant encore plus sur le problème dont il ne savait rien. "Et toi ! T'était passée ou bon sang ! On te cherche partout !" Il s'adressait à moi pour le coup et le temps que je mis à lui répondre ne me permis pas d'aligner plus d'un mot.

-"Je…"

-"Ramène-toi." grogna-t-il, ne me laissant pas finir ma phrase. Je sursautais à son ordre et tourna le visage vers Merle. Ce dernier avait un grand sourire planter sur les lèvres. Sa bouche finit par former un O, imitant une peur exagérée face au ton qu'avait employé son frère, l'accentuant en agitant ses mains en l'air. Son comportement m'arracha un mince sourire et j'entendis Daryl grogner de plus belle. Les frères Dixon faisaient une sacrée paire de casse couilles.

-"Allez viens, j'ai la dalle." lança-t-il en me ré attrapant par le cou, bousculant Daryl au passage qui prit une grande inspiration pour contenir sa colère.

Je suivis le mouvement malgré moi, balloté dans un sens et dans un autre par la prise ferme de Merle autour de mon cou. Daryl nous suivait silencieusement. L'atmosphère me paraissait lourde et tendue et au plus l'accès à l'extérieur se rapprochait, au plus la panique m'envahissait. Dans le couloir qui précédait l'entrée dans le réfectoire, je me dégageai de sa prise et recula d'un pas avant de pivoter sur moi-même et de prendre la fuite. Toute à mes peurs grandissantes, la présence de Daryl s'était relayé aux tréfonds de mon esprit et je criais de surprise lorsque j'atterris dans ses bras, cherchant à m'en dégager immédiatement. Il me relâcha dès qu'il fut sur de ma stabilité et je m'éloignais de lui butant contre le mur.

-"Hey !" Merle m'invectiva, ce qui me fit détourner le regard de celui interrogateur de Daryl.

-"J'peux pas..." soufflais-je en réponse. Je ne voulais pas affronter Dane… Pas encore… surtout que je savais de Tony serait avec lui vu ce que m'avait dit Daryl sur les recherches à mon encontre.

-"Si tu crois qu'ta le choix !" me répondit l'aînée des Dixon en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

-"T'a plus besoin de moi pour aller bouffer. Daryl est là maintenant." lançais en faisant un pas de côté pour garder la même distance entre lui et moi.

-"Tu vas pas te cacher toute ta vie, nan ? Bouge ton cul tout de suite !" Il s'approcha et je le repoussais avec de petits gestes, battant ridiculement des mains. Il rigola au début, mais finit par grogner d'agacement et réussi à me saisir les poignets me ramenant vers lui. "J'ai dit bouge !" m'ordonna-t-il avant de me propulser vers le bout du couloir. J'arrivais à ralentir l'élan qu'il venait de me donner en me balançant en avant, mais pas assez vite pour que je ne percute pas de plein fouet la personne qui arrivait en sens inverse…

-"Putain de merde !" jura-t-elle en constatant les dégâts occasionnés par notre rencontre. "Mia ! Tu fais chier !" Lily... Liam apparut derrière une seconde plus tard.

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Tonna-t-il d'une grosse voix, mais son ton impérieux n'eut aucun effet. En tout cas, pas celui qu'il avait dû espérer. Elle continuait d'essuyer vainement les restes de nourritures étalées sur elle en râlant.

-"Tu pouvais pas faire gaffe !" continua-t-elle.

-"Désolé. Je t'ai pas vu arrivé." répondis-je, penaude. Je ne préoccupais même pas des quelques morceaux de gruaux qui avait atterrie sur mon haut.

-"Si tu arrêtais de marcher comme si cette endroit t'appartenait, peut-être que tu aurais pu remarquer que d'autres personnes vivaient ici. Ça t'éviterait de les piétiner !" J'écarquillais les yeux à sa remarque cinglante. Ce n'était qu'un accident ! De la malheureusement nourriture simplement renversée. Elle n'avait qu'à se nettoyer et on en parlerait plus !

-"Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser." me lança Liam, condescendant. C'était moi qui agissait comme si les lieux m'appartenaient ou bien ? Je ne leur portais plus d'attention particulière depuis un moment, et n'ayant eu aucun mauvais écho, je pensais qu'ils s'étaient remis progressivement dans le rang, sans faire de vagues.

-"C'est clair !" s'exclama Lily, en me regardant de travers. Nous avions toujours eu une relation spéciale. De celle qui passait de l'amour à la haine en très peu de temps. Nous avions beau nous insulter, nous hurler dessus, nous ne le pensions jamais vraiment. L'éloignement que nous vivions depuis quelques temps n'était qu'une redondance de ce que nous avions déjà vécu par le passé.

Notre relation était loin d'être tranquille, mais invariablement, nous revenions l'une vers l'autre. J'étais persuadée que ce cas-ci, bien que complètement différent des autres de par le contexte extérieur, ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Elle s'était déjà comportée en petite princesse à mon égard, testant mon amitié et ma loyauté par des procédés tordus. Mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle en cas de coup dur. C'était notre constante à nous.

-"C'est déjà fait !" cinglais-je à mon tour, retrouvant de la contenance et de la verve.

-"Ouai, bah tes excuses vont pas m'aider à nettoyer ça, figures toi !" Mais quand nous nous trouvons dans les phases descendantes de notre amitié, tous les coups étaient permis, même les plus débiles, comme celui-ci.

-"T'es qu'une abrutie Lily. Tu t'en rends compte ? J'espère vraiment que non, parce tu es à pleurer." Je ne trouvais que ça à répondre et ne m'attarda pas plus. "Laisse-moi passer maintenant !" Elle ne se décala pas et je dus la pousser pour pouvoir le faire. Elle me traita de salope, mais cela ne me perturba en rien. Sans le voir, je venais de reprendre le dessus sur ma peur panique d'il y a quelques instants, me dirigeant à grand pas vers Dane. Mais c'était sans compter sur Liam qui n'apprécia pas du tout mon geste et me barra la route.

-"Tu crois aller où comme ça ?" cracha-t-il en avançant ses mains vers moi.

-"A ton enterrement si tu continu." grognais-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il stoppa tout mouvement, m'incendiant du regard. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de lui. Il ne m'inspirait que de la pitié depuis le début, mais cette pseudo compassion s'était transformée en haine depuis le commencement des rumeurs qu'il faisait circuler sur mon compte. Je l'avais rangé bien loin depuis l'accident du feu, mais là, cette haine était le parfait défouloir.

-"T'es complètement malade !" cria Lily, mais cela ne me fit pas lâcher des yeux la grosse merde ambulante que j'avais devant moi. Un geste de sa part et je me jetterais sur lui comme une possédée pour lui arracher la gorge avec mes dents s'il le fallait. Lily me fit face, passant entre l'autre et moi. "Ça va pas de t'énerver comme ça !" Suite de la tactique débile : Passer pour la victime... "Il faut que tu te calmes maintenant, on t'a rien fait nous !" continua-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. "Tu es mon amie alors je vais te donner un conseil. Tu devrais enlever le balai qu't'as dans le cul Sweety, parce qu'il commence vraiment à tous nous faire chier. Pas vrai ?" Sa voix avait pris des intonations concernées digne d'une amie qui se faisait vraiment du souci pour vous, mais elles ne me leurraient plus depuis déjà bien longtemps. Moi je la connaissais, mais Daryl et Merle pas du tout... Je me retournais pour voir qui elle regardait exactement en disant cela et ce fut Daryl que mon regard capta en premier. Je vis de la colère dans ses yeux et de l'amusement dans celui de Merle, mais aucun des deux ne l'avait ouvert depuis le début de notre altercation et je ne pouvais que les remercier silencieusement de ne pas être entrée dans son jeu. Un instant passa durant lequel Merle nous regarda tous d'un air exagérément perdu, nous montrant qu'il ne savait pas à qui elle s'adressait. Son comportement me fit lever les yeux au ciel et reculer pour le laisser entrer en scène. Je sentais la connerie venir... Il ne restait qu'à savoir dans quel camp il allait se ranger.

-"Oh ! C'est à moi qu'elle parle là ?" commença-t-il "Hum très bien" rajouta-t-il en se raclant la gorge. "Je serais ravi de lui enlever le balai qu'elle a dans le cul" lança-t-il, tout sourire, alors que je secouais la tête, dépitée. Pas du mien apparemment… Son frère grogna à sa réponse, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Lily repris la parole.

-"Et bien voilà !" s'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire. Dane avait raison, elle ne devait définitivement pas appréhender les choses comme nous et je brulai de curiosité de savoir ce Liam pouvait bien lui dire ou lui faire, pour qu'elle réagisse de cette manière. "Si en plus de le lui enlever, tu pouvais lui donner un p'tit "coup"... " Sourit-elle grandement "de main bien sûr. Se serais super ! Elle pourra n'être que détendue après ça !" termina-t-elle. Complètement à côté de ses pompes... Merle lui servit un sourire resplendissant.

-"J'en serais ravie aussi !" Il tourna la tête et s'adressa à moi cette fois-ci. "Je serais enchanté de t'apprendre comment tuer quelqu'un sans te salir et en t'amusant !" Liam rugit et abattit sa main sur l'épaule de Lily avant de la tirer vers lui pour la protéger. J'avais du mal à contenir le sourire qui persistait sur mes lèvres depuis la réplique de Merle et je ne réagis pas lorsque Daryl pointa son arbalète sur le couple pour les faire reculer.

-"Dégagez maintenant ! Finis les conneries !" leur ordonna-t-il.

-"Je voulais juste l'aider" glapit Lily, en parfaite adéquation avec son rôle.

-"La dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est d'une attardée dans ton genre, alors dégagez !" vociféra-t-il.

-"C'est vrai qu'elle est déjà bien servit avec la paire qui l'accompagne." balança Liam, en entrainant Lily dans sa retraire. Tapette ! Je n'aurais rien fait pour les retenir de lui casser la gueule comme il se devait, mais ils ne firent rien d'autre que s'approcher rapidement d'eux, ce qui les fit fuir à toute jambes. On pouvait dire qu'avec ça, je n'étais pas prête de retrouver ma meilleure amie un jour...

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

Elle lui avait dit... Elle s'était confiée à lui sur ce qui n'allait pas alors que cela ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'il était arrivé. Dane m'avait pourtant dit de ne pas l'approcher car cela provoquerait je ne sais quoi. Il avait aussi précisé que personne à part lui ou Tony ne devait le faire si je ne voulais pas que les choses empirent. Alors c'était quoi ce bordel ! Pour quelle raison, je la retrouvais dans les bras de mon frère sans que cela ne déclenche la troisième guerre mondiale dont avait fait mention cet abruti de tas de muscles.

Et Lui ! Depuis quand agissait-il en bon samaritain et ne cherchait-il pas à se venger d'elle. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter après notre petite discussion ! Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était de foutre la vie des gens en l'air et la mienne plus particulièrement. Je lui avais offert sur un plateau une occasion en or et il ne l'avait pas raté. Quel abruti je faisais !

Quant à elle ! Elle ne semblait pas du tout bouleversée comme je me l'étais imaginée. Elle était crispée tout au plus et son face à face avec Lily avait fait revenir la personne pleine d'assurance et d'arrogance qui avait provoqué ma méfiance depuis le tout début. Celle qui me sortait par tous les trous tant elle m'exaspérait ! Celle qui, à cet instant précis, était en train de me faire bander comme jamais, tant la voir dans cette colère froide me donner envie de la réduire au silence par des procédés absolument pas catholique. Ma pensée me fit venir des sueurs froides tant je me rendis compte de son énormité. Comment pouvais-je penser à cela dans des conditions pareilles… !

Elle avait passé les deux derniers jours à m'éviter comme la peste, putain de merde ! Ok, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi lui dire ou de ce que j'aurais fait si elle avait accepté de me parler, mais j'avais essayé au moins... Chaque soir, je m'endormais avec l'écho de ses gémissements en tête et une trique de tous les diables. Chaque matin, je me réveillais avec une putain de troisième jambe qui m'obligeait à raser les murs pour atteindre les douches et me soulager ! Je me faisais l'effet désolant d'un puceau tant j'étais rapide à venir ! Elle était partout et si se confier à Merle était sa façon de me faire payer mon départ ! Et bien elle pouvait se satisfaire du résultat car je n'allais pas tarder à vriller ! Je m'en mordais les doigts d'avoir ramené cet imbécile et tous les deux semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour me faire payer mes décisions. C'est sur les deux gros lourds que je m'étais un peu défoulé en pointant mon arme sur eux pour les faire décamper. J'avais dû faire appel à tout mon self control pour ne pas suivre Liam et le tabasser à mort après sa réflexion de merde.

-"Toi ! Retourne dans ta cellule, je t'apporte ta bouffe." aboyais-je sur Merle une fois les deux abrutis disparus.

-"Et ma balade alors ?!" s'exclama-t-il, faussement désemparé.

-"La ferme !" criais-je à sa réponse de merde. "Et toi ! Tu viens avec moi." Je la coupais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit "J'te donne pas le choix !" Elle leva les yeux au ciel en réponse, et je dus la rappeler à l'ordre alors qu'elle s'attardait à rire avec Merle. C'était quoi ce putain de délire BORDEL ! J'étais passé dans une autre dimension pendant mon absence ou quoi ?

Ca me rendait fou, complètement irrationnel ! Des taches sombres apparaissaient devant mes yeux à cause du sang que je sentais pulser violemment dans mes tempes. Elle me suivit silencieusement quand Merle partit. C'était le moment que j'attendais depuis deux jours, mais tellement de choses tournaient dans ma tête que je n'arrivais même pas à y remettre de l'ordre. A ce stade, même hurler n'aurait pas pu évacuer toute la colère et la frustration que je contenais. Il m'aurait fallu bien plus que ça...

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Daryl avait ramené de la nourriture à son frère et j'avais suivis le mouvement, retournant sur mes pas pour rejoindre Merle dans sa cellule. Tout du long, il avait marmonné, ne faisant plus attention à moi. Ce n'est qu'une fois que nous étions arrivé dans la cellule, et qu'il s'était retourné pour partir, qu'il avait remarqué ma présence. Il m'avait jeté un regard glacial et était sorti sans un mot. Etonnement, Merle n'avait fait aucun commentaire et je m'étais bien gardée d'avoir une quelconque réaction pour ne pas attiser une potentielle curiosité. Je ne le connaissais pas après tout, et malgré l'aide qu'il m'avait apporté plus tôt, je ne voulais pas trop tenter ma chance.

-"C'était qui ?"

-"Fini ce que tu as dans la bouche, c'est dégelasse Merle !" m'exclamais-je, répugné d'avoir du éviter un morceau de nourriture que sa question avait projeté dans ma direction.

-"Bourgeoise"

-"Bouseux". Répliquais-je du tac o tac, dégouté de voir le morceau de patate qui gisait à mes pieds. Il finit d'avaler et réitéra sa question.

-"Alors, c'était qui ?"

-"C'était Lily. Ma meilleure amie." Je n'avais pas envie d'aborder le sujet, mais je préférais cela au sujet "Daryl"

-"Pourquoi elle pense que te faire baiser te ferais du bien ?"

-"Putain, tu as retenu que ça franchement !"

-"Bah elle a pas dit grand-chose d'autre d'intéressant, alors oui, j'ai retenu que ça !" déclara-t-il avec une franchise déconcertante.

-"Pourquoi tu as lâché un rôdeur sur Glenn ?" C'était la seule façon que je venais de trouver qui me permettait d'éviter le prochain sujet que je ne voulais plus jamais abordé avec qui que ce soit. Il grogna à ma question et se mura dans le silence, continuant de manger. Je me laissais choir sur le lit en repensant à Daryl et à mon comportement envers lui depuis son retour, cause de tout ce qu'il se passait depuis ce matin d'ailleurs... Je pensais avoir un moment de répit, mais c'était sans compter sur l'apparente incapacité de Merle à la fermer trop longtemps. Je notais que de ce côté-là, il était complètement différent de son frère. A contrario, je le sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le fait d'être plus sympathique avec moi que ne l'avait jamais été son frère, même le jour de son départ.

-"Ok ! Je vais répondre à tes questions débiles, mais il faudra que tu répondes à toutes les miennes." Il recommençait à parler la bouche pleine et ma réponse cingla, sarcastique, dégoutée par la bouillie visible à chacun de ses mots.

-"Si tes questions concernent le comportement de Lee, pas de soucis."

-"C'est qui Lee ?" demanda-t-il penaud.

-"Lily. Lee. Du pareil au même." Répondis-je, lasse.

-"Hum. Alors ?" J'haussais les épaules en réponse. "Tu commences."

-"Evidemment." râlais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. "C'était quoi ta question ?" lui redemandais-je.

-"Te faire baiser. Pourquoi elle pense que ça te serait utile ?"

-"Ca concerne pas son comportement ça !"

-"J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir la raison qui la pousse à être conne. C'est ça que je veux savoir et si tu veux des réponses toi aussi, va falloir accoucher ma p'tite."

-"Si elle est aussi débile que "parce que ce connard de Gouverneur m'en avait donné l'ordre, tu peux te la garder ta réponse." Il me regarda, dubitatif, et attendit un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

-"Elle sait pas c'est ça ?" Je me pris sa question comme une bonne grosse gifle en pleine face, en perdant même la voix. "Y'a que ce Dane là qui sait, c'est ça ?" Ok... Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait au juste dans les gènes Dixon, pour que, l'un comme l'autre, arrive à me déstabiliser à ce point-là, chacun à leur façon ? "T'as qu'à hocher la tête et je répondrais à ta question." finit-il par dire. Il m'épargnait même de formuler à voix haute une réponse que je me sentais incapable de lui fournir... C'est ce que je fis. Il ne s'y attarda pas plus, ayant les réponses qu'il désirait.

-"Je voulais savoir où était Daryl et il ne voulait rien dire. J'me suis emporté." C'est tout ?! C'était là toute l'explication qui l'avait poussé à livrer Glenn à un rôdeur et Maggie à un violeur ?!

-"Tu te fou de moi !" m'exclamais-je, ma voix retrouvée qui prenait à présent des accents de colère.

-"Non. Quand tu rajoutes ça au fait que tous ces connards mon abandonné attaché sur un toit à la merci d'une horde, je trouve pas ça cher payé…" Sur la forme, il avait tout à fait raison…. Mais dans le fond ? Et bien, je ne savais pas ce qui avait poussé Rick à en arriver là, alors je ne pouvais juger de rien au final. Je gardais le silence un moment avant de reprendre.

-"Et pour Maggie ?"

-"Je fais pas c'est chose là, c'est le Gouverneur." Grogna-t-il. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait compris tout seul la raison de mon comportement.

-"Ouai, enfin tu étais sa main droite, tu étais au courant non ?" dis-je sarcastique. Je ne pouvais cependant pas ne pas lui faire remarquer que son manque de réaction aurait pu avoir des conséquences bien plus dramatiques sur Maggie.

-"Très drôle gamine, et non je ne savais pas qu'il allait lui faire ça, même si ça m'a pas étonné quand je l'ai vu débarquer sans le haut !" Je m'apprêtais à continuer, mais il me coupa net.

-"A moi ! T'as posé assez de questions comme ça !" Je retins ma respiration. Qu'allait-il me demander cette fois-ci.

-"Tu viens d'où ?" C'était de la merde cette question, et elle me déstabilisa complètement. "Quoi ? Ça aussi, faut pas en parler ?" me provoqua-t-il.

-"Ahah ! Très drôle !" lui répondis-je avec un sourire faux. "Je viens de France."

-"Hum. Ca explique l'accent merdique." conclut-il, content d'en avoir enfin identifié l'origine.

-"Ouai. Si ça t'écorche tant que ça tes oreilles, * _Je peux toujours parler français. Ca me fera des vacances à moi aussi_ *" soupirais-je de bonheur en entendant les sons familiers des mots de ma langue maternelle.

-"* _What ?*"_ Sa question me fit lâcher un petit rire.

-"* _On t'a déjà dit que tu avais vraiment la tête d'un bouseux consanguin ?_ *"

-"* _Stop doing this !_ *"

-"Sinon quoi ?" continuais-je de rire alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère.

-"Sinon, je t'en colle une !" Il se releva me surplombant de toute sa hauteur "Je t'en dois une d'ailleurs et si tu continu, je vois vraiment pas ce qui va m'empêcher de t'la mettre !" Je lui lançais un regard peu amène mais ne répliqua rien. Il se mit à rire à son tour. "Je comprends mieux maintenant !" continua-t-il.

-"Éclaire nous de tes érudites lumières, Nostradamus, nous, pauvres mécréants.." grommelais-je, encore vexée qu'il ait pris le dessus. Il arrêta de rire et me fixa.

-"Pourquoi tu plais tant à mon frère." Il me servit un putain de sourire en coin que j'eu envie d'arracher dès la première seconde.

-"Tu ne sais rien !" crachais-je.

-"J'en sais assez sur lui pour le voir, ce qui n'est pas ton cas." Ma réponse hargneuse ne le perturba pas le moins du monde, accentuant même son sourire. C'était dans ses moments-là que je pouvais me comporter en sale gosse de mauvaise foi. Cela ne rata pas…

-"C'est bon t'as fini ?!" m'exaspérais-je.

-"Mais bien sûr très chère ! Tout pour votre bon plaisir !" La situation s'était totalement renversée, me faisant pester dans mon coin. "J'aimerais faire une petite sieste après ce délicieux repas. Ça te dirais d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?" demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-"* _Imbécile_ *" râlais-je, en me levant d'un bon pour sortir de sa cellule, accompagnée par son rire. L'impulsion qui venait de me mener en haut des escaliers se dissipa tout aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Je me figeais, réalisant qu'en dehors de la cellule de Merle, j'étais à la merci de bien trop de personne que je ne voulais pas affronter dans l'immédiat. Il venait de réussir son coup et d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans même que je ne m'en rende compte...

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je décidais maintenant ? Est-ce que je me cachais pour le reste de la journée ou est-ce que j'arrachais le sparadrap un bon coup ? Je n'eus pas le loisir de trancher quant à ma décision car Maggie entra dans le bloc.

-"Salut !" me lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, ses yeux hurlant bien plus que cette simple salutation. "Alors ? Apparemment ta journée à bien commencé !" sourit-elle. Je doutais qu'elle ait entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dane. Elle était donc au courant pour Lily...

-"Les nouvelles vont vite !" répondis-je dépitée.

-"Qu'est ce qui lui prend au juste ?" demanda-t-elle, la mine concernée à présent.

-"Aucune idée ! " Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. "C'est la première fois qu'elle va aussi loin."

-"Le contexte aidant surement. Elle doit gérer tout ça beaucoup plus mal qu'elle veut bien nous le faire croire. " conclut-elle après réflexion.

-"Je vois que ça, effectivement. Et toi ? Comment tu sens ?"

-"Mieux." me sourit-elle plus doucement. "On a discuté plus tranquillement et… ça s'est arrangé." Elle rougit légèrement et finit par baisser la tête de gêne. Je l'avais laissé deux jours plus tôt en compagnie de Glenn, et depuis, nous n'en avions pas reparlé.

-"C'est super Maggie ! " M'exclamais-je en m'approchant d'elle pour m'asseoir à la table ou elle rassemblais tout un tas de choses.

-"Ouai" souffla-t-elle, encore gêner de l'allusion sexuelle qu'elle venait de faire. Malgré tout, je vis son bonheur transparaître dans ses yeux. "Ça ne te manque pas ?" J'écarquillais les yeux à la question posée de but en blanc, ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'elle me pose cette question après sa réaction. Sous son sourire, je mis quelques instants à m'en remettre et elle attendit patiemment que je reprenne tous mes moyens.

-"Le sexe hein ?!" Je me sentais obligée de préciser, au cas où j'aurais compris de travers. Elle acquiesça silencieusement. "Parfois oui."

-"Daryl est pas facile. T'as pas choisi le plus simple." Je grimaçais en l'entendant. "D'autant plus que je me doute que tu n'as pas vraiment choisi…" tenta-t-elle d'alléger l'atmosphère. C'était le cas de le dire... "Il avait l'air…" elle se stoppa cherchant ses mots "énervée tout à l'heure... Et vu que tu le suivais, j'en ai déduis que vous vous étiez encore disputé ?" J'appréciais qu'elle se sente à l'aise et que notre décision de se soutenir l'une l'autre en cas de besoin, ne soit pas qu'une promesse en l'air. Comme avec une amie, le sujet se faisait beaucoup moins dramatique que ce qu'il était en réalité et c'est toute cette frivolité qui me manquait avec Lily. Je ne cherchais pas à la remplacer. Mais se découvrir des facilités de communication avec d'autres personnes que son cercle fermé nous rassurait quant à l'état d'esprit général de ce qu'il restait du monde. J'étais loin de me leurrer sur les intentions des personnes extérieures, le Gouverneur en étant un parfait exemple. Mais je pouvais être sure que nous ne nous étions pas tromper sur celle de ce groupe-là. Et puis, elle m'étonnait. Elle était plus forte que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

-"Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé." lui répondis-je amusé par sa tentative pour en savoir plus.

-"Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-"Je lui ai peut être mis une claque lorsqu'il est revenu et... je l'ai évité depuis." Elle éclata de rire à mon explication.

-"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une sadique" rit-elle plus doucement "Et… vous faites ça aussi quand..." elle souleva plusieurs fois ses sourcils pour accentuer l'effet de son silence.

-"Non !"M'insurgeais-je à son sous-entendu. Son sourire s'élargit au possible et je me rendis compte que ma réponse aussi était pleine de sous-entendu… "Non plus !" rajoutais-je "On a jamais été ensemble" terminais-je pour qu'elle ne se fourvoie pas plus longtemps.

-"Sérieux ?" s'étonna-t-elle "Je comprends cette tension qu'il y a entre vous alors ! Il faut que tu fasses quelques choses Mia !"

-"J'ai essayé..." m'exclamais-je "Et je me suis fait proprement remballer" grognais-je au souvenir de ma tentative lamentable à l'arrière du Pick-Up.

-"Tu lui a sauté dessus et il a dit non ?"

-"Ouai."

-"Il a peut être changé d'avis depuis, mais vu que tu l'évites, tu ne peux pas le savoir !" Minauda-t-elle, un brin hautaine. Sa réaction me fit rire. Avant qu'il ne lui arrive cette mésaventure, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse encore être enjouée à ce point-là tant elle me paraissait tendue en permanence. J'étais en grande partie responsable pour ce qu'il se passait avec Daryl, mais la scène avec Dane venait de changer la donne concernant ma sexualité, mon dégoût pour la chose venant de refaire surface. Elle avait surement raison au vue du "cadeau" qu'il avait pris la peine de me laisser avant de partir… Mais rien de ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour ne se prêtait à ce que tout s'arrange entre nous. Sa seule rencontre avait bien réussi à me le faire oublier sans même le vouloir, mais plus d'un an s'était écoulé entre les deux événements. Comment l'approcher avec cette intention si dans ma tête persistait les souvenirs encore vivaces de cette nuit-là…


	15. Chapter 15

**Bien le Bonjour !**

 **C'est reparti pour la suite ! Je suis en retard, mais ça s'explique ! J'ai réécrit le chapitre au 3/4... Je me borne depuis un moment à suivre certains passages déjà écrit, mais du coup je pars dans un sens qui me plait pas alors bon :( ! Sorry ! Ah oui, et je prépare aussi un petit OS de Noyel :p ! Se sera différent, dans le genre même persos principaux mais UA ! Voilà :D J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous ferais un brief avant pour que personne ne soit surpris étant donné ma capacité d'huître pour les titres et résumés XD !**

 **Un grand merci pour les reviews, vos visites et de vous intéresser à ce que j'écris ! Ça me fait super plaisir de voir toutes vos vues XD !**

 **Du coup, je me perds pas plus en blabla et je vous laisse découvrir :D !**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture :) !**

* * *

POV Mia

Le reste de la journée ? Et bien je le passais à élaguer les alentours de la prison aux côtés de Maggie. L'ambiance était bon enfant. Enfin le plus qu'elle puisse l'être alors que vous êtes en train d'enfoncer un pic dans la tête d'un cadavre et que l'image de votre agresseur ne cesse de revenir par bribe dans votre tête. Je ne la vis pas passer. Je me sentais comme dédoublée, la Mia effrayée et complètement paumée retranchée au fin fond de mon esprit. Tous mes gestes me semblaient lents et lourds, alertant n'importe qui sur l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Pourtant Maggie n'y vit que du feu. Elle alimenta la conversation et cet autre lui répondit avec un automatisme et un naturel désarmant. Elle était en train de me parler de la composition particulière de sa famille lorsque nous fumes interrompu par un Tony haletant qui courait dans notre direction. A vrai dire, ce fut mon silence et mon attention détourné d'elle qui l'a fit pivoter pour chercher la raison de mon arrêt. Il n'avait apparemment pas fait attention à elle car il sembla comme s'éveiller lorsqu'elle lui parla.

-"Tout va bien ?" lui demanda-t-elle, alerté par son comportement étrange.

-"Oui, oui." balbutia-t-il à son attention avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. "Je peux te parler Mia ?"

-"Je suis occupée." me contentais-je de répondre.

-"C'est urg.."

-"Absolument pas." le coupais-je "Ca peut attendre." rajoutais-je. Il jeta un regard nerveux à Maggie qui me fit froncer les sourcils d'agacement. Elle nous regardait à tour de rôle, surement intrigué par notre échange.

-"Je ne crois pas." Il venait de reprendre toute l'assurance que la présence de Maggie lui avait fait perdre en premier lieu. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne me sentais absolument pas d'humeur raisonnable.

-"Je t'ai dit que ça pouvait attendre" grognais-je en pointant inconsciemment mon pic vers lui. "Je vais bien" rajoutais-je en grinçant des dents. Il releva les mains en l'air alors que la pointe du morceau de bois entra enfin dans mon champ de vision, réalisant que ma position offensive ne reflétait en rien mes paroles.

-"J'en ai pas l'impression." me dit-il doucement et d'une voix concerné. PUTAIN DE MERDE ! J'avais envie de lui hurler d'aller se faire foutre ! Je n'étais pas faite en sucre BORDEL ! Au lieu de ça je me mis à haleter piteusement pour essayer de contenir toute ma colère. Les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête, tous plus haineux les uns que les autres. Il ne cherchait pourtant qu'à m'aider.

Il avait été là pour moi lorsque j'avais eu le plus besoin de quelqu'un, je ne pouvais pas lui cracher à la figure en remerciement. Ses yeux scrutateurs respiraient une bienveillance qui me donnait envie de vomir. Je resserrais un peu plus ma main autour de bout de bois toujours pointé vers lui.

-"Mia ?" Maggie. J'en avais oublié sa présence. Je tournais les yeux vers elle, expirant tous l'air que je retenais depuis un moment. La colère ne s'en alla pourtant pas. Tout en la regardant, je lâchais le bâton et m'excusa rapidement avant de partir vers la prison. Je tremblais de tous mes membres l'esprit brouillé par beaucoup trop de pensées à la fois. Il aurait dû me laisser partir...

-"Ne pars pas comme ça." Alors que je passais à côté de lui, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, il se saisit de mon avant-bras avant de me relâcher précipitamment, réalisant qu'il venait de me toucher sans le faire exprès. Je regardais bêtement mon bras qui était resté en l'air après qu'il m'est lâché. Mon regard se porta alors sur lui et j'y vis la dernière chose que j'avais besoin de voir… "Je suis désolé" débita-t-il précipitamment, en rajoutant encore.

-"La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est ta pitié." lui susurrais-je, venimeuse. Je fis un pas vers lui et lui pris la main pour la remettre à l'endroit même où il m'avait saisi. "Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter quand je te dis que je vais bien. Je ne suis pas en sucre." rajoutais-je avant de retirer sa main brutalement. Il resta muet, la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts.

"Je réglerais cette histoire avec Dane plus tard." terminais-je avant de faire volte-face et de me diriger à grands pas vers la prison. J'ouvris violement une des doubles portes qui alla claquer contre le mur avant de revenir naturellement sur elle-même pour se fermer. Je n'avais rien d'autre en tête que la haine qui à cet instant était toute dirigé vers Dane et Tony, ces fouilles merdes incapables de se mêler de leurs affaires. Mon épaule heurta quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans même que cela m'arrête. Je ne savais même pas ou j'allais. Je savais juste que j'avais besoin de me calmer.

* * *

POV Daryl

Après avoir rapporté sa bouffe à Merle, je m'étais assis dans une des cellules voisine à la sienne. J'avais entendu absolument toute leur conversation sans en comprendre la signification, et cela ne fit qu'en rajouter un peu plus à ma colère. J'étais maintenant sur qu'elle s'était confiée à lui. Mais que lui avait-elle dit ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce que Dane, et maintenant Merle, savait que tout le monde ignorait ? Tout à mes pensées, je la vis à peine passer devant la cellule sans même me voir alors que j'étais simplement assis sur un des lits. Je l'observai descendre les marches d'un pas décidé. Je dus me lever et avancer jusqu'aux grilles pour suivre sa progression jusqu'au bout. Progression qu'elle arrêta net sans aucunes raisons apparentes. Sans en connaitre la raison, je pus suivre le cheminement de ses émotions rien qu'en regardant les expressions qui défilaient sur son visage. La stupéfaction l'avait stoppé. Puis ce fut au tour du doute qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, pour laisser finalement place à la peur qui l'a fit légèrement haleter et entrouvrir les lèvres.

Concentré à trouver la cause de son trouble, je fus complètement pris de court lorsqu'elle releva brusquement la tête vers les cellules de l'étage. Je fis un pas précipité en arrière et ferma instinctivement les yeux, me fustigeant intérieurement de m'être laisser prendre. Des bruits de pas me firent paniquer jusqu'à ce que la voix de Maggie emplisse la pièce. Je la remerciais silencieusement d'avoir détourné son attention. Si elle m'avait vu, j'avais encore le temps de trouver une raison valable à ma présence ici. Je pensais, à 90% en tout cas, qu'elle avait eu le temps de me voir avant que j'ai pu reculer. Mais je m'étais complètement trompé et ce fut le contenu de la conversation qu'elle eut avec Maggie qui me confirma le contraire. Il me sonna carrément même.

Elle commença par prendre des nouvelles de Maggie après ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Gouverneur et aussi sur une dispute que cette dernière aurait eu avec Glenn. Rien de plus banal en somme, jusqu'à ce que Maggie lui pose une question qui me laissa suspendu à sa réponse. Pas facile ? Pas choisit ? Maggie lui avait à peine laissé le temps de répondre pour ré enchainer en m'incluant dans la conversation. Elle ne nia pas et lui répondit même sur un ton amusé. J'étais estomaqué par le fil de la conversation, et grimaça lorsqu'elle fit référence à cette fois à l'arrière du camion ou j'avais détourné la tête avant que sa bouche n'atteigne la mienne. J'étais loin de me maitriser à ce moment-là. J'étais encore sous le coup de la colère contre Liam et sa connerie. Toutes les vannes étaient ouvertes. Si j'avais refusé d'accéder à son geste, c'était uniquement pour ne pas la lui faire subir alors qu'elle était au plus bas. Et puis, j'étais encore bien trop indécis à son sujet. Cela n'avait juste pas été le bon pour moi.

-"On écoute aux grilles maintenant, p'tit frère." Je sursautais à l'entente de la voix de Merle qui me sortit de mes réflexions.

-"La ferme !" grognais-je en réponse. Je me figeais immédiatement, réalisant trop tard que je venais de confirmer ma présence en lui répondant. Le silence me répondit et Merle aussi.

-"T'inquiète pas, elles sont parties." rigola-t-il face à mon expression déconfite, pour ensuite lever exagérément ses sourcils à l'unisson. Si j'avais tout entendu de leur échange, l'expression débile de abruti de frère ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que lui aussi n'en avait pas raté une miette... De paroles fraternelles en paroles fraternelles nous étions finalement arrivés dans le vif du sujet. Il n'avait fait que me pousser à bout en remettant en cause ma virilité et mon bon sens, et prônant haut et fort sa capacité à s'occuper d'elle bien mieux que je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Je voulais savoir. Plus que tout, je voulais comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui.

-"Rien qui te regarde." répondit-il, se pavanant face à moi.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" criais-je à bout de subir son petit manège.

-"Je lui ai rien fait !" se défendit-il.

-"Elle s'est retrouvée dans ta chambre par hasard peut être !? Dans tes bras aussi d'ailleurs !" répliquais-je, acerbe.

-"J'te dit que j'ai rien fait Daryl." grogna-t-il, exaspéré par mon insistance à croire qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans ce qui lui était arrivé.

-"Tu veux bien arrêter d'me prendre pour un con !" m'énervais-je un peu plus face à son entêtement à nier les faits. "Elle te fou un pain et deux jours après vous discuter tranquillement autour d'un thé et de biscuits ! C'est ça qu'tu veux me faire croire !"

-"Blablabla !" Il accompagna sa mimique ridicule d'une main mimant une bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant répétitivement. "Depuis quand tu m'd'mande des explications toi ? Je croyais qu'elle n'était plus rien ?" répliqua-t-il, souriant sur sa dernière question.

-"J't'ai dit de pas t'approcher d'elle." grondais-je en faisant un pas menaçant dans sa direction.

-"Apparemment t'a oublié d'lui préciser à elle de pas s'approcher de moi." Sa réplique me cloua sur place. C'était impossible qu'elle recherche sciemment sa compagnie. Impossible que ces deux là

s'entende ne serais-ce qu'une seconde. "C'est pas parce que t'es incapable de la baiser, même quand elle se donne à toi, que personne peut l'approcher !" Je le regardais, toujours frappé par ses premiers propos.

-"Ça n'a rien à voir." répondis-je piteusement.

-"Nooonn ! Bien sûr que non ! L'temps s'est juste arrêté d'tourner quand elle t'a vu, et les autres zouaves aussi d'ailleurs ! J't'ai déjà dit qu'les gonzesses c'était juste bon à prendre ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu t'laisse déglinguer la tête par la première venue et tu nous sers une scène romantico-gerbante ! Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans s'que j't'ai dit hein ?!" commença-t-il à s'énerver.

-"Tu sais pas d'quoi tu parles !" m'exclamais-je, reprenant un petit peu de contenance. Il soupira fortement, frottant ses yeux de ses doigts dans un geste de désespoir face à ma réponse. Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais de toute manière. J'avais essayé de la détester, de la repousser, en vain. Je ne pouvais rien y changer, quoi que j'y fasse.

-"Daryl ! Daryl écoutes moi." reprit-il, saisissant mes épaules pour attirer pleinement mon attention. "Le Gouverneur va revenir et rien ne l'empêchera. Vous n'êtes pas préparé à le combattre !

Si ça tourne mal, faut qu'on s'tire ! Tu m'entends ?!" me dit-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

-"On y arrivera." lui répondis-je acquiesçant moi-même à ma phrase.

-"Tu ne le connais pas. Moi oui. Vous allez tous y passer !" s'exclama-t-il "Ton shérif et tous les autres, même elle, Daryl, vous y arriverais pas." Il me secoua légèrement comme pour mieux faire entrer ses paroles dans ma tête. Mais rien n'y fit. Je ne partirais. Je ne les laisserais pas une deuxième fois.

-"J'partirais pas ! Si t'en sais tant que ça, t'a qu'à nous aider." exprimais-je tout haut ma précédente pensée.

-"Ça changerait rien." répondit-il, lâchant enfin mes épaules pour me tourner le dos.

-"Putain, tu recommences encore !" m'exclamais-je. Il comprit immédiatement ce à quoi je fis allusion.

-"Et alors quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il à son tour, se retournant vivement pour me refaire face. "Tu vas donner ta vie pour eux alors qu'ils en ont rien à foutre de la tienne. Tu suis les ordres de ce connard qui se croit encore investit d'un pouvoir qui n'existe plus. Tu vas me refaire le même coup que sur le pont. Y'a un bébé, il faut les aider ! C'est qu'un tas de boulet à protéger ! Si on est que toi et moi, on s'en sortira !"

-"J'peux pas..." murmurais-je.

-"Pourquoi ? Tu leur dois rien après tout."

-"A vrai dire si."

-"Oui, ok ! J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire de branche et de rôdeurs. Mais te connaissant, tu lui a déjà rendu l'appareil pas vrai ?" J'hochais la tête instinctivement sans rentrer dans plus d'explication concernant qui avait rendu l'appareil à qui sur ce coup-là. "Alors ? Je vois pas ce qui te retient. On avait déjà prévu ça depuis longtemps non ?"

-"Les choses ont changées."

-"Rien à changer ! Regarde autour de toi putain Daryl. Rien à changer. C'est toujours aussi dégelasse que ça l'a toujours été pour toi et moi. Ils te voient maintenant car ils sont tous entré dans notre monde. Aucun de ces gens n'auraient fait attention à toi sinon !"

-"Tu veux pas arrêter tes conneries ! Tu peux pas agir normalement pour une fois !"

-"Pourquoi faire ? Tu trouves le monde normal toi ? Maintenant qu'on fait la différence, pourquoi se serait à moi de m'adapter à eux hein ?!"

-"Ça tournait déjà pas rond chez toi avant mais là ! Et Glenn alors ! Tu le connaissais avant de rencontrer ce taré de Gouverneur !"

-"Génial ! Je choisis entre le type qui m'a laissé crevé sur un toit sans problème et celui qui m'a aidé à ne pas crevé et qui m'a fait confiance malgré mon handicap ! T'aurai fait la même chose que moi putain ! Et puis il voulait pas me dire ou tu étais ! J'avais pas le choix !"

-"Ça justifie pas tout ce que tu as fait !"

-"J'ai fait bien pire que ça…"

-"Et ça te fait quoi d'avoir était sa pute hein ?" le provoquais-je sans hésiter.

-"Tu peux parler ! Ça te plait d'te faire enfiler par le flic apparemment puisque tu lui suce la queue à chacune de ses idées merveilleuses. C'est pt'être ça qui vous manque. Un mec qu'y'a des couilles, qu'y a pas peur de faire ce qu'il faut quand y faut !" J'étais partie sur ces paroles stupides. On avait largement été capable de se débrouiller sans ça depuis... depuis Randall. Et même si l'on pouvait dire que j'avais bien était la "pute" de Rick à ce moment-là, à exécuter le sale boulot, je ne voulais plus jamais recommencer. Ce gamin était juste arrivé à point nommé. Juste après la mort de Sophia… Cela m'avait bien arrangé d'accepter la "mission délicate" de le faire parler par tous les moyens. Mais cet imbécile dans cette cellule, était buté comme un chien galeux ! Il n'en démordait pas ! Et je ne voyais franchement pas comment lui faire changer d'avis à cet abruti !

Alors que je me rendais à l'extérieur à la recherche d'Eddy, l'objet premier de ma conversation stérile avec Merle me rentra dedans sans même en faire cas. J'eu beau m'exclamer vivement et même lui crier dessus, rien ne suffit à la détourner de son chemin. Malgré la discussion que j'avais entendu plus tôt me concernant, je devenais de plus en plus invisible à ses yeux et j'eu du mal à accuser le cou. Après tous les beaux discours que je lui avais servi, qu'est-ce qu'il me restait au juste comme options pour changer la donne radicalement ?

* * *

POV Mia

Absolument tout y passa. De la chaise de bureau correctement positionnée au crayon abandonné sur ce qu'il fut autrefois une jolie petite table d'appoint. Je venais de retourner ce qui était l'antre d'un bureaucrate bien organisé. J'avais pris plaisir à détruire son petit monde fait d'ordre et de règles qui avait survécu, à déchirer ses papiers, briser son service à thé en porcelaine, éventrer ses précieux fauteuils pour mieux les envoyer valdingué à travers la pièce.

-"Tu te sens mieux ?" m'interrompit une voix moqueuse. Je regardais Merle, adossé au chambranle de la porte, un sourire en coin pendu aux lèvres. Je lui lançais un regard assassin, encore haletante, auquel il répondit par un petit rire. "C'est bien dommage." continua-t-il en se penchant pour ramasser un bout de tasse qui gisait à ses pieds. "J'aurais parié que s'était de la porcelaine de chine tu vois." rajouta-t-il, nonchalamment. "Bah ! Pour ce que ça vaut maintenant de toute manière." termina-t-il, balançant avec flegme l'objet par-dessus son épaule. Je restais silencieuse, le regardant entrer dans la pièce et observer le peu de choses qui restaient encore intact sur la grande bibliothèque. Il flâna, lisant la tranche des bouquins, sous pesant divers objets avant de jauger un des fauteuils éventrés sur lequel il finit par prendre place. Il s'y installa confortablement, insistant sur l'assise pour prendre la meilleure position possible avant de s'arrêter et de me fixer. "Il faut qu'on parle." dit-il dès plus solennel.

La conversation avec Merle avait été des plus étranges. Je ne savais quoi en penser. Il m'avait semblé tantôt nerveux, tantôt détaché, un brin désespéré aussi...Je n'avais eu aucun mal à comprendre le message, mais les réactions du messager ne collaient pas toujours avec la teneur de son discours. Si ma colère s'était un tant soit peu rabaissé avant qu'il n'arrive, il avait offert au reste un but sur lequel se focaliser entièrement : Le Gouverneur. Il était la cible parfaite pour extérioriser. Un violeur en valait bien un autre.

Le déjeuner fut calme, chacun plongé la tête dans son assiette. Même les enfants la mettaient en sourdine, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment d'user de la patience des adultes. La vie reprit et les tâches avec. Le soleil était de plomb ce jour-là et la plupart des résidents s'affairaient à l'intérieur de la prison, attendant une heure plus avancée pour affronter la chaleur. Cela faisait déjà certes presque quatre jours maintenant que Maggie et Glenn étaient revenus, mais la pression n'était pas encore totalement retombée. Nous ne savions pas quelle stratégie adopter. Attendre ou bien riposter. Nous avions discuté après le retour de Daryl, mais rien de bien probant n'en était sorti, les divergences d'opinions étant trop grandes. Mais la visite surprise d'une inconnue redistribua soudainement les cartes.

Carl déboula soudainement dans la prison, criant que quelqu'un de Woodbury remontait l'allée jusqu'à nous. Lorsque nous sortîmes, tous armés jusqu'aux dents, le nom de Rick fut hélé depuis la partie perdue de la prison. Tout le monde se mit en joue, cherchant aux alentours d'autres personnes dissimulées, prêtes à nous attaquer. Je n'étais armé que d'un révolver. Rick m'avait tendu, confiant, un fusil à lunettes, mais n'étant pas une as dans la manipulation des armes à feu, je lui avais préféré une arme de poing, la confrontation rapprochée étant plus dans mes cordes. Elle apparut enfin. La source de notre panique. Remontant l'allée infestée de rôdeurs, une femme blonde avançait, un rôdeur auquel il manquait bras et dents tenu en laisse. Après lui avoir plusieurs fois demandé si elle était seule, Rick finit par lancer les clefs de la grille à Daryl, continuant de tenir en joue l'intruse. A peine fit-elle un pas à l'abri, que Rick se jeta sur elle, la fouillant sans ménagement, lui arrachant armes et sac en la mettant à genou.

Andréa... La petite amie du Gouverneur, anciennement membre du groupe de Rick...

Tout le monde resta sur ses gardes durant la durée de l'opération et ils décidèrent de lui faire confiance en se basant sur ses dires. Il n'en fut pas de même nous concernant. Échangeant un regard entendu avec Tony, lui, Joe, Dane et Liam restèrent à l'extérieur alors que je suivais le mouvement des autres à l'intérieur de la prison. Ils baissèrent tous leurs armes, et leurs gardes, Carol en venant même à la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne relâchais pas mon arme, laissant la sécurité déverrouillée et le doigt tout à côté de la détente. Si elle était l'appât dans un piège élaboré avec le Gouverneur, je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le rejoigne sans une égratignure.

Par la force des choses, elle se retrouva au centre du cercle que nous avions formé inconsciemment. Rick s'était posté devant les grilles menant aux cellules, Merle près de la porte de sortie et Daryl sur une des deux tables. Nous composions les blancs qu'ils laissaient. Je me retrouvais entre Carol et Daryl et me fit silencieuse pendant leurs premiers échanges. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer le regard que lui lançais Michonne. Je savais comment elle s'appelait depuis peu, en ayant discuté avec Carol et Dina aux cuisines lorsque je cherchais à éviter Daryl. L'atmosphère se tendit lorsque Rick l'empêcha d'accéder aux cellules en lui barrant la route et devint plus agressif dans ces propos, mon doigt se rapprochant un peu plus de la détente.

-"Alors quoi ? Je suis avec vous depuis Atlanta. Je ne suis pas une menace." lança-t-elle, désappointée par son comportement méfiant.

-"On avait la cour aussi, jusqu'à ce que ton petit ami arrive et nous tire dessus." rajouta Rick en serrant les dents.

-"Il a dit que vous aviez ouvert le feu." s'étonna-t-elle. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille effarée apprenant que le père noël et la petite souris n'existait pas. Elle ramena sa main contre sa poitrine et son geste typiquement féminin et mièvre me fit lever les yeux au ciel et grogner discrètement. Je captais le regard amusé de Merle et ne put que lui sourire en retour. Elle semblait avoir le même effet irritant aussi bien sur lui que sur moi. Elle partit dans une explication farfelue qu'elle voulait raisonnée, s'accrochant au rôle de façade, parfaitement rôder, que le Gouverneur lui avait servi. Elle en arriva même à remettre la faute sur Merle lorsque Glenn lui résuma tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour eux à Woodbury, s'en prenant à Michonne au passage, l'accusant de nous avoir monté la tête. Cette dernière s'était déplacée, passant derrière moi. Andréa avait beau la fustiger et la placer de notre côté, je ne la connaissais pas. Son déplacement déclencha le mien. Je me trouvais à présent derrière Rick.

-"Je ne suis pas votre ennemie Rick. Si je suis là, c'est pour trouver une solution. Un terrain d'entente entre toi et Philip pour que nous puissions vivre en paix." Je n'intervenais toujours pas et si j'accomplissais l'exploit de ne pas le faire pendant toute la conversation, je pourrais faire la ola pour moi-même. Mais cette victoire sur moi-même était plutôt mal engagée... Encore plus lorsqu'elle lui proposa d'organiser une rencontre entre lui et ce fameux Philip, seul... S'il prenait une décision hâtive, je ne manquerais pas de l'ouvrir et à ce moment-là, advienne que pourrait. Il ne le fit pas et se contenta d'écouter son petit discours mièvre sur la réconciliation et la bonne entente, nos tords et nos raisons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle épuise tout son stock d'arguments face à notre silence. Elle voulut passer sur un sujet bien plus léger pour détendre l'atmosphère, recréer des liens en parlant d'un événement qu'elle avait vécu bien avant la prison.

Pour se faire, elle demanda à voir Judith. Après une longue réflexion, ou j'étais persuadée qu'il allait refuser, il s'effaça et il n'y eu plus que moi entre elle et les cellules. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment se retournement de situation. Pourquoi lui en avoir interdit l'accès dans un premier temps, pour le lui accorder maintenant ? Pour moi, elle était l'ennemi et rien de plus. Un rouage dans les plans du gouverneur pour nous défaire. Mais pour eux elle était bien plus. Ils pensaient l'avoir perdu après leur fuite de la ferme. Elle avait connu Lori, avant même qu'elle soit enceinte, Shane avant qu'il ne meure, Merle avant qu'il ne disparaisse... Un tas d'évènements qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et qui comptait dans la balance. Alors qu'elle amorça son premier pas, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, je repoussais mon corps de la grille sur laquelle j'étais appuyé et lui fit barrage. Je venais de perdre contre moi-même, mais n'en fit pas plus cas. Beth et Dina était à l'intérieur, et il n'y avait pas que Judith comme enfant en leur compagnie...

-"Bonjour." me dit-elle, alors que mon comportement n'avait absolument rien d'avenant. "Andréa." se présenta-t-elle. "Les autres ont dû te.." continua-t-elle en me tendant la main.

-"Je sais qui tu es." répondis-je platement. Il n'y avait ni animosité, ni enthousiasme dans ma voix. Elle bénéficié uniquement de l'hésitation de Rick concernant son sort, pas de la mienne.

J'attendais encore, stoïque face à son visage interrogateur. Personne ne s'opposa à mon comportement, le seul ayant bougé étant Daryl. Il s'était simplement relevé pour nous faire face.

Qu'est-ce que j'attendais ? Que quelqu'un entre et me confirme que personne n'était posé en embuscade tout autour de nous.

-"Et toi tu es ?" Mon regard se porta sur Rick. Les mains posaient sur ses hanches, il trépignait légèrement. Je ne savais pas s'il avait vu les autres se déployer, mais je supposai que oui vu son comportement. Je reconcentrais mon regard sur mon vis à vis et lui sourit d'un sourire froid, ne comptant nullement lui répondre, mais ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire pour la retenir sans lui pointer mon arme dessus. J'étais d'ailleurs sur le point de le faire lorsque Joe entra, encore essoufflé par sa course, attirant tous nos regards.

-"Elle est seule." énonça-t-il d'une voix forte, hochant la tête positivement pour appuyer ses dires. Elle se tourna vers Rick, interrogative, mais il ne cilla pas. Toujours dos à moi, elle ne vit pas le sourire reconnaissant que je lançais à son interlocuteur qui hocha la tête dans ma direction. Lorsqu'elle me fit de nouveau face, mon visage était de marbre et je m'effaçais la seconde d'après. Elle ne cessa de me regarder en passant les grilles, accompagnée par Rick. Il fit un arrêt à ma hauteur, posant sa main sur mon épaule une seconde avant de repartir à sa suite.

* * *

POV Daryl

Il ne se passa pas énormément de temps entre notre altercation avec les deux abrutis et l'arrivée d'Andréa. Ce fut, tout du moins l'impression que j'en eu. Mais voir ma peau rougit par le soleil et entendre mon ventre manifester sa faim, je ne pus que constater le contraire.

Je n'avais fait que ruminer son indifférence et sa complicité avec Merle, ne voyant pas le temps passer. J'étais à bout... Ces derniers jours, mes pensées ressemblaient à des montagnes russes et quand je croyais le tour enfin terminé, quelqu'un se pointait pour relancer la machine. Je n'aspirais qu'au calme, un moment de répit pour que je puisse au moins me reposer, mais elle venait même me hanter pendant mon sommeil.

-" _C'est qui Mia ?_ " Merle m'avait posé cette question lorsque nous étions dans les bois à nous éloigner de la prison. Il n'avait pas arrêté de parler depuis que nous avions quitté les autres, râlant et pestant contre moi, Rick, et la forêt qui ralentissait sa progression. S'il s'était plus concentré sur l'endroit où ils posaient les pieds au lieu de blablater comme une gonzesse, il n'aurait certainement pas eu à se les prendre dans tout et n'importe quoi. Mais au contraire de sa litanie de connerie, cette question... Il avait bien pris soin de la détacher du reste de ces paroles en laissant un gros blanc avant de me la poser.

-" _Rien qui te concerne._ " J'aurai pu minimiser ma réponse en lui disant "Rien d'important", mais cela aurait encore plus éveillé ses soupçons. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir ce qu'il allait penser et cela ne rata pas.

-" _Tu t'es trouvé une minette et tu m'en parle même pas ?_ " Comme si c'était le plus important maintenant. Il nous fallait trouver de quoi nous abriter pour la nuit, des vivres, mais non. Avec lui, les discussions ne restaient qu'en surface. Alcool, drogue, sexe et reproches. Voilà à quoi se résumaient ses sujets de conversation.

-" _Je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, j'me barre, y'a plus de minette._ " J'aurais pu nier à partir de ce moment-là, et je n'aurais pas menti en affirmant qu'il ne se passa rien entre elle et moi, mais buté comme il était, il s'était déjà fait une idée précise de la situation et tout ce que j'aurais pu dire pour l'en dissuader serait passé entre ses deux oreilles sans en accrocher aucunes...

Abruti de connard ! Pestais-je aux souvenirs de cette conversation. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir suivi Merle, de l'avoir défendu contre Rick pour qu'il rentre avec nous à la prison et de ne pas avoir plié face à son refus. J'étais sûr de moi. Rick avait mentionné Carol comme argument pour me faire changer d'avis. Elle comprendrait. Je savais qu'elle le ferait. Mais alors que je croyais la partie pliée, Maggie trottina jusqu'à moi et me demanda clairement ce qu'elle en penserait alors que je me dirigeais déjà vers Merle pour partir. Mes pas s'étaient légèrement ralentis lorsqu'il avait résonné à mes oreilles. Mais mon doute ne dura qu'une seconde. Elle comprendrait elle aussi, mieux que Carol même. Elle avait eu le même raisonnement que moi pour Lily. Elle comprendrait...

Mon cul, ouais !

Elle continua son manège d'indifférence à mon égard tout le long de la discussion entre nous et Andréa. Et même si je lui tournais le dos, je vis du coin de l'œil le sourire complice que Merle lui adressa. Il n'y avait que Michonne et elle derrière moi. Le calcul était évident et il ne fit que rajouter une couche à ma colère et à mon sentiment d'impuissance. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, mais je me sentais tellement pieds et poings liés, que ces vagues d'injustice me clouaient sur place quand elles m'assaillaient, me déconnectant du reste pendant une trop longue seconde...

-"Bonjour" Sa voix, dénuée de toutes émotions, dissipa ma paralysie, lorsqu'elle répondit à Andréa. Je lui fis face, me levant de la table sur laquelle j'étais assis depuis, et elle ne m'accorda aucun regard, préférant celui de Rick et de Joe qui entra dans la pièce, confirmant l'absence d'autres personnes venant de Woodbury.

Andréa nous avait débité toutes sortes de conneries concernant ce Gouverneur. Elle avait assisté à ma mise à mort et avait faiblement protesté, retenu par ses chiens de gardes. Ça s'était passé depuis quelques jours et elle n'avait rien fait pour chercher à nous retrouver après ça. Son discours était plutôt mal venu et Rick ne voulait absolument pas négocier avec ce connard, ce que je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Il n'était même pas au courant de sa venue et encore moins de son plan de réconciliation. Elle aurait eu mieux fait de commencer par le convaincre lui avant de venir nous casser les oreilles avec ses niaiseries. Rick mit fin à la conversation, la nécessité d'en discuter au conseil se faisant. Andréa redemanda à voir Judith et il consentit à la faire entrer dans la partie cellules de notre bloc. Je regardais les enfants sortir et je vis Merle s'engouffrer dans un couloir après avoir posé son arme. Je ne me sentis absolument pas la force de le suivre. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était encore de participer à une conversation stérile avec mon buté de grand frère.

* * *

POV Mia

Tout le monde s'éparpilla lorsqu'elle disparut et seul Carol les suivit. Je lançais un regard à Maggie et elle hocha la tête à son tour, me signifiant que tout allait bien. Elle était dans les bras de Glenn. Je ne fis cas d'aucunes autres personnes. Dina et les enfants sortirent et elle les entraina vers notre bloc. Je remerciais Rick intérieurement. Elle avait beau être seule, le fait qu'elle les ai vu ne me rassurait absolument pas. Je finis par sortir et rejoindre les autres à la surveillance, me postant sur une des passerelles reliant les différentes bâtisses qui composait la prison. Rick lui faisait carrément faire le tour complet de la prison, l'accompagnant à chaque pas. J'observais leur manège mécontente et me dit qu'il aurait surement eu mieux fait de lui faire un plan détaillé pour qu'elle le donne au Gouverneur.

-"Mia ?" Zack venait de me rejoindre, me tirant de ma contemplation et mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. "Dane est venu nous rassembler sans explications. Il vient à peine de nous laisser sortir." Je soupirais. A peine quelques jours de répit et la lutte reprenait de plus belle. "Que se passe-t-il ?" finit-il par demander face à mon silence.

-"Quelqu'un de Woodbury est ici. On ne voulait pas qu'elle vous voit."

-"Elle ?" s'étonna-t-il.

-"Andréa. Elle était dans le groupe de Rick avant qu'ils ne soient séparés lorsqu'ils ont fui de la ferme d'Hershel."

-"Tout va bien du coup ? On peut lui faire confiance ?"

-"Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Rick a en tête pour le moment, nous verrons bien." Le silence s'imposa à la fin de ma phrase et il ne fit rien pour le perturber. A la différence de bien d'autres celui-ci fut apaisant, la douceur de sa présence m'enveloppa. J'accueillis avec plaisir cette sensation, me laissant aller à accrocher une main au grillage et y posant le front pour en profiter un peu plus et relâcher la tension. Je l'entendis faire un pas en avant et ses mains ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur mes épaules, les massant légèrement, me faisant fermer les yeux.

-"Tout va bien se passer." dit-il. Les plans offensifs, la survie, les expéditions, toutes ces choses-là se passaient, en grande majorité, plutôt bien, notre nombre jouant en notre faveur.

Mais là nous étions face à un groupe tout autant, si ce n'est plus nombreux et mieux armés que nous. La stratégie de Merle était la meilleure et l'occasion était parfaite pour l'amorcer. Zack rapprocha son corps du mien, posant son front contre l'arrière de ma nuque, laissant glisser ses mains sur mes épaules. De lui, je n'avais rien à craindre et trouver du réconfort à ses côtés effleura une fois de plus mon esprit. Plus de complications, ni de cris et de souffrance. A ça ferait place la douceur et la stabilité dans un monde chaotique. Un refuge salutaire... "Je suis là" murmura-t-il alors qu'il entourait ses bras autour de moi, resserrant son étreinte avec une douceur sans pareil. Rien... Absolument rien ne trembla, ni ne vacilla à son contact. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la présence de cet autre, dénué d'émotions quelconques.

-"Hey !" Nos têtes pivotèrent à l'unisson vers la source de cette voix. Rick se tenait au pas de la porte et le regard qu'il m'envoya fut indescriptible. Il ne me fit pourtant pas réagir outre mesure et je lui lançais un regard torve, me détachant du grillage et de Zack pour lui faire face. "On va commencer à discuter."

-"Je vous rejoins." répondis-je platement et il disparut dans la seconde, acquiesçant sans rien ajouter. Je me retournais vers Zack et un sourire en coin discret orna ses lèvres. "Merci" dis-je en baissant la tête, honteuse de mettre en balance le néant qu'il provoquait chez moi et la possibilité d'en faire usage pour contrebalancer le maelstrom que le quotidien nous imposait.

-"Y'a pas de quoi." me dit-il, "Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin." rajouta-t-il alors que je relevais la tête. Je vis un léger blush se former sur ses joues, concrétisant encore plus ce qu'il m'offrait implicitement.

-"A plus tard." murmurais-je en le fixant un instant de trop pour que ma phrase ne veuille rien dire de plus. Il acquiesça, rougissant un peu plus.

Mes pas se firent lourds à mesure que je parcourais les couloirs pour rejoindre les autres. Je chargeais mon arme et la glissa à la ceinture entre mes reins. Au plus j'avançais, au plus la réalité reprenait ses droits. Le Gouverneur avait une totale prise sur elle et elle continuerait à nous servir son laïus pour trouver un terrain d'entente. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à trouver cette solution plausible. Ce qu'il avait fait à Maggie, et par ricochet fait resurgir en moi, prenait le dessus sur la raison. Je savais ma logique et mon sens moral affecté et pourtant je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi lucide de toute ma vie. Je ne me posais plus de questions sur l'intégrité de mes réactions, me laissant uniquement guidé par mon instinct.

Je ne voyais qu'une seule manière de traiter avec le Gouverneur. Si elle se posait en porte-parole, le message que nous voulions lui envoyer devait être clair et compréhensible. Et le meilleur moyen pour se faire, rester de ce mettre au même niveau que lui pour éviter tout malentendu...

* * *

Il ne manquait que Daryl pour que le cercle du Conseil soit au complet. En fait.. Tout le reste du groupe de Rick était là, même Carl, mais mon esprit était bien trop centré sur Andréa pour vraiment me demander où il pouvait bien être. Je n'eus pas à le faire de toute manière. Il passa la porte des cellules accompagné de son frère. Ce dernier vint directement se poster à mes côtés, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et écartant les jambes. Avait-il essayé de convertir son frère à son idée ? Si c'était le cas, le regard colérique que je captais venant de sa part me fit de suite comprendre qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

-"On est tous là. Commençons." La voix de Rick s'éleva parmi les murmures et Andréa recommença son discours redondant sur la possibilité de faire la paix avec le Gouverneur.

-"Merle les as capturé et donné en pâture." dit-elle lorsque je me reconcentrais sur elle, toujours prises dans mon échange silencieux avec Daryl.

-"Fais nous entrer Andréa. Ou bien tue le, mais nous ne négocierons pas avec lui." lui répondit Rick. Il était le seul à parler. Le conseil avait dû se réunir pendant que je me trouvais avec Zack pour qu'il parle avec autant de conviction sans que personne n'intervienne.

-"Philip n'est pas un homme mauvais. Je le connais." Sa voix prit des accents suppliciée face à sa réponse.

-"Il a essayé de violer Maggie." dis-je durement, me décollant du mur pour faire un pas dans sa direction. J'arrêtais ma progression quand Merle bougea. Elle ouvrit la bouche inutilement, ses cordes vocales n'émettant aucun son sur le coup de l'information. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en rentrant ?" continuais-je, mauvaise, ne me préoccupant même pas du malaise qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce. "Préparer le diner et te faire baiser par les mêmes mains qui ont contraint Maggie ?" Je penchais la tête, l'observant un instant. "Tu vas arriver à te regarder dans une glace après ça ?"

-"Il n'a pas..." souffla-t-elle, hébétée. Cela me fit rire jaune.

-"Non, bien sûr que non !" m'exclamais-je ironiquement "Philip ne ferait jamais ça, pas vrai ?" rajoutais-je en exagérant sur son prénom. "Il accueille, guérit, protège sans rien demander en retour. Un altruiste dans l'âme." ironisais-je encore. "Merle est responsable." continuais-je en le montrant du doigt. "T'es un enfoiré ! Tu le sais ça ?" m'adressais-je directement à lui "Bien sûr que tu le sais !" répondis-je à sa place. "Pas besoin d'enfoncer une porte ouverte. Michonne !" repris-je en la désignant à son tour. "Elle ne comprend rien à ce qu'il essaye de construire." Je secouais la tête, dépitée du manque évident de lucidité de cette dernière. "Maggie s'est fait un film. Il ne voulait que s'assurer de sa bonne santé en l'obligeant à se mettre à moitié nu." Je finis par me planter devant elle et lui sourire.

"S'il y a un minimum de jugeote là-dedans." Je lui infligeais une pichenette sur la tempe pour accentuer mes dires et elle ramena ses mains sur sa poitrine, ouvrant bêtement la bouche, outrée par mon comportement. "Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce qu'on te dit au lieu de brasser de l'air inutilement." terminais-je le visage complètement fermé.

-"Je..."

-"Fais-le." assénais-je, absolument plus encline à débattre sur quoi que ce soit.

-"Il y a d'autres solutions. Je suis sure que..." tenta-t-elle une fois encore.

-"Effectivement." la coupais-je "Il y en a d'autres." Ma main passa derrière mon dos rapidement, là ou reposait l'arme, et la pointa directement sous son menton.

-"Mia" haleta Tony, alors que je fis fasse aux yeux exorbitaient de peur d'Andréa. Tout le monde venait de pousser une exclamation de surprise. Ce n'était pas que je montrais habituellement comme comportement, les ayant plutôt habitués à la discussion plutôt qu'à l'action. Je ne détournais pas les yeux d'elle, répondant tout de même à Tony. "Point de vue controversé hein ?!" souriais-je, amère. Rien ne pouvait entamer ma détermination, même pas Merle qui réagit avant tout le monde.

-"Hey ! Barbie ! Arrête tes conneries maintenant." me dit-il, approchant d'un pas, les paumes braquées vers le sol en un signe apaisant.

-"Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se mettre à notre place. Un coup de pouce pourrait lui être utile et tu es bien mal placé pour me dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet." lui répondis-je acerbe.

-"Je suis le mieux placé, au contraire. Donne-moi ce flingue maintenant." m'ordonna-t-il.

-"Surement pas." grognais-je "J'en ai pas encore finis."

-"Si tu fais ça. Tu déclares la guerre au Gouverneur." se cru-t-il bon de rajouter.

-"Il s'est déjà chargé de le faire. Elle n'est rien pour moi et semble précieuse pour lui. Même toi, tu es capable de résoudre l'équation tout seul." me moquais-je.

-"Tu peux pas la tuer." énonça-t-il, convaincue de ce qu'il annonçait. "T'es pas comme ça, Barbie."

-"La tuer ?" rigolais-je "J'ai jamais dit que je comptais la tuer. T'approche pas Dixon !" grognais-je, venimeuse alors que j'armais le chien pour qu'il me prenne au sérieux. Je venais à peine de d'apercevoir Daryl se rapprocher doucement de moi, captant un mouvement dans ma vision périphérique.

-"Elle ne nous a rien fait." recommença à me parler Merle.

-"Elle non. Elle n'est qu'un moyen de l'atteindre, comme l'ont été Maggie et Glenn." terminais-je de lui répondre "Qu'est-ce que ça fait de n'être réduit qu'à un misérable dommage collatéral, hein ?!" demandais-je à Andréa. "Tu veux toujours négocier ? "

-"Je ne veux que vous aider." haleta-t-elle piteusement.

-"Obéit dans ce cas." Je fis encore plus pression de l'arme sous son menton, réduisant encore plus la distance qui nous séparait. Elle hocha prudemment la tête, baissant des yeux effrayés sur l'arme. "Si tu ne le fais pas, je viendrais personnellement te rappeler ton engagement. C'est compris ?" insistais-je encore.

-"Oui" souffla-t-elle. J'eu à peine le temps de relâcher le chien que Merle et Daryl se jetèrent sur moi, le premier attrapant l'arme et le deuxième m'obligeant à me séparer d'elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourire dément, alors que je me laissais entrainer vers l'extérieur par le bras de Daryl qui entourait le haut de ma poitrine. "Je t'ai à l'œil." Je ne pus m'empêcher de le rajouter silencieusement tout en souriant, exagérant bien mon élocution pour être sure qu'elle me comprenne, sans que personne ne l'entende. Son visage effaré me remplissait de satisfaction et je ne la quittais pas des yeux.

-"On va te passer une voiture pour que tu puisses rentrer saine et sauve." C'est Rick qui venait de parler avant que la porte ne coupe le contact.

Le soleil, encore bien présent, me fit fermer les yeux. Je pris le temps d'adaptation qu'il me fallut et lorsque je les rouvris, je fis face à un Tony dont le teint passait alternativement du blanc au rouge. Moi qui pensait faire face à Daryl cela me déstabilisa quelques peu.. Ou s'était-il envolé ?

-"Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?" Tony me coupa dans mes recherches visuelles et je reportais un regard indifférent sur sa personne.

-"Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas en sucre." lui répondis-je platement.

-"Si tu as fait tout ce cinéma pour me prouver ça, tu es complètement folle !" explosa-t-il d'un seul coup.

-"C'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me reprenne aussi non ?"

-"Pas comme ça ! Tu te reprends pas là, tu deviens comme ce Gouverneur !" s'exclama-t-il, sa voix prenant des accents désespérés.

-"Comme toi tu veux dire."

-"Tu vas trop loin jeune fille ! Je devrais plutôt t'en coller une là, je vois même pas ce qui me retiens !" recommença-t-il à s'énerver.

-"Peut être le fait que je ne sois plus une enfant ou bien que tu n'es pas mon père !" Il soupira face à mon manque de réaction évidente, avant de reprendre plus calmement.

-"Ok." lâcha-t-il "Je comprends que toute cette histoire est un impact particulier sur toi." Je fronçais les sourcils, sentant qu'il allait ré aborder le sujet de notre précédente dispute. "Mais merde ! Jusqu'à présent tu as très bien su faire avec ! On a été là pour toi quand tu t'es confié à nous. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

-"C'était avant de voir ce dont Dane était capable." je commençais à sentir la colère se re pointer. "Et Andréa ! C'est à cause de personne comme elle que des gens comme Maggie et moi subissent ça. Des abrutis aveuglés par la verve et le charisme d'enflures de ce genre."

-"Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dane, mais tu sais qu'il ne te veut que du bien. Quant au Gouverneur, il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait, mais Andréa n'y est pour rien. Merle a plus à voir dans cette histoire que n'importe qui et tu n'as rien fait contre lui." dit-il, toujours sur le même ton colérique.

-"Détrompe-toi." Quant à moi, je faisais tout mon possible pour rester de marbre.

-"Quoi ? Tu lui as pointé un flingue sur la tempe en lui ordonnant d'aller tuer ce Gouverneur ?"

-"Non. Lui était conscient de ce qu'il faisait et l'assume. Il n'a jamais tenté de violer qui que ce soit. Il a beau avoir des pratiques peu orthodoxes, il s'en tient à une ligne de conduite, contrairement à elle." débitais-je.

-"Tu te rends compte de la stupidité de ta phrase ? Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme eux. Tu es bien plus que ça !"

-"Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses pour que je continu encore sur cette voix. Tout le monde n'est pas comme Rick ou bien Hershel ou Glenn. Je ne me cacherais plus derrière vous. C'est terminer."

-"Tu dis ça parce que tu es en plein milieu de la tempête. Mais une fois qu'elle sera passé tu devrais faire face à toutes actes, aussi horrible soient-ils. Et tu seras seule avec toi même pour le faire. Personne ne pourra plus te sauver. Mia, je t'en prie, réfléchis à ce que tu fais !" tenta-t-il, le tout pour le tout.

-"C'est trop tard." lui répondis-je d'un air sombre, avant de le planter là.

-"Mia" cria-t-il alors que je m'éloignais de plus en plus. "Réfléchie encore, s'il te plait !" C'était déjà tout réfléchi...

Je fis en sorte de disparaître rapidement de son champ de vision et de ne rentrer dans celui d'aucune autre personne. J'avais un rendez-vous, et il valait mieux pour nous qu'on ne nous voit pas discuter ensemble, surtout après mon numéro de tout à l'heure.

J'attendis pendant une plombe avant que Mr veuille bien pointer le bout de son nez. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'excuser et grogna contre son chaperon qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis qu'Andréa était partie. La conversation fut brève et directe. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que cela fonctionne maintenant...

Le soleil commença naturellement à décliner. La préparation du repas n'allait pas tarder à commencer et je décidais de rejoindre Carol ou Dina qui seraient surement déjà en cuisine, pour chiper quelques denrées et retourner manger dans ma chambre.

J'y trouvais Carol, à moitié dissimulé par toutes les machineries, types de ce genre d'installation, nécessaires pour préparer de la bouffe pour des centaines de personnes. Elle tourna la tête dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et m'accueillis avec un petit sourire teinté de je ne sais quoi qu'il l'avait empêché de me sourire pleinement en me voyant.

-"Mia !" s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix montant légèrement dans les aigus. Je relevais un sourcil perplexe, souriant tout de même en attendant de voir ce qui perturbait son comportement.

-"Salut Carol ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça va ?" lançais-je tout en m'approchant. La rejoindre nécessitait la perdre de vue quelques secondes et je l'entendis s'agiter et chuchoter lorsque ce fut le cas. "Carol ?" l'appelais-je avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse et que je m'arrête en découvrant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Tony semblait dans une bien piètre position et mon envie de manger s'envola immédiatement lorsque je le vis torse nu. Non pas que ce qu'il dévoilait de son corps était désagréable à voir, mais il s'apparentait complètement à un père pour moi. L'imaginer copuler était juste autant impensable que d'imaginer mes propres parents... Tout en me regardant, gêné, il se rhabilla rapidement. Juste à temps pour que d'autres personnes entrent encore.

Sa ceinture encore débouclé, il se retourna et la referma précipitamment alors que je me mis à rire, attendant de voir qui allait nous rejoindre. Ce fut à mon tour de déchanter lorsque je vis Merle et Daryl entrer, suivit de très près par Dane et Zack... Malgré la grandeur de la pièce, l'atmosphère devint étouffante et tout le monde se fixait pour diverses raisons. Etonnement, peine, colère, gêne, surprise. Nous fîmes face à un large panel de regard en fonction de la personne mise en cause. Le temps se suspendu, chacun attendant une réaction, n'importe laquelle, pour savoir comment réagir. Ce fut moi qui brisa le silence bien à mes dépends... J'éclatais littéralement de rire, cachant mon visage entre mes mains et tous les regards se fixèrent sur moi, perplexe quant à ma réaction improbable. Mon rire était totalement nerveux, mais mon comportement, loin d'être redevenu à la normal, continua de tourner au flippant.

-"Oh merde !" ne puis-je m'empêcher de jurer, en me tenant les côtes d'une main et un chariot de transport de l'autre. "Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, je crois !" continuais-je de rire. Tony et Carol me regardaient comme si j'étais folle. Merle souriait et Daryl transpirait la colère. Dane avait un regard de chien battu et la pitié à mon égard que j'y vis, me fit encore plus rire. Zack ? Lui était mitigé sur à la réaction à avoir, se doutant que quelque chose lui échappait pour pleinement comprendre la situation. Il ne manquait plus que Lily et Liam pour que nous soyons au complet. Je me mis à fixer la porte, croyant vraiment qu'ils allaient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Tout cela me semblait tellement surréaliste, que Sam aurait pu entrer à leur suite sans que cela ne m'étonne outre mesure. Non mais franchement ! J'essayais de me calmer, mais à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur une des personnes présentes, mon rire redoublait un peu plus. Ce fut Zack qui se manifesta le premier.

-"Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?"

-"Comme jamais." Rigolais-je encore. "Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je m'étais pas attraper un fou rire pareil." gloussais-je, le plus gros de la tempête étant passé. Je pris le temps de reprendre mon souffle, soupirant de contentement en réalisant qu'un certain poids s'était envolé de mes épaules. "Tout va bien" repris-je, pour finir de lui répondre. "Je vais vous laisser. Je passais juste prendre de quoi grignoter." lançais-je à la volée, ne m'adressant à personne en particulier. Je souris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire à Tony et Carol. Ils me répondirent tous deux avec un sourire crispé. "Merci" dis-je à Carol, en brandissant une boite de conserve au niveau de mes yeux. "Passez une bonne soirée." ne puis-je m'empêcher de rajouter avant de me diriger vers la sortie. L'accès en fut beaucoup plus compliqué. Une personne, un conflit et des dizaines de possibilités quant à l'issue. Je peinais déjà à les affronter un par un, alors les quatre en même temps...

Et pourtant, ce fut sans me départir de mon sourire que j'avançais dans leur direction, sûre qu'aucun d'eux ne dirait rien en présence des autres. La détermination que je vis dans les yeux de Daryl me fit douter pendant une fraction, mais il finit par se déplacer, comme les trois autres. Un petit rire traversa mes lèvres lorsque la porte battante se referma sur le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Je comptais bien profiter du contre coup de l'euphorie et de ses effets planant pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

J'étais retrancher sur le toit, ayant préférée la fraîcheur du crépuscule à l'humidité étouffante de ma chambre. Prendre de la hauteur physiquement m'aider à en prendre aussi mentalement. J'avais poussé l'ascension jusqu'à monter au-dessus de la porte qui y menait. Les pieds ballant, je continuais de surfer sur cette sensation de bien-être causé par mon rire. Elle se dissipa en douceur, accompagnant la courbe descendante du soleil. Le crépuscule rougeoyait de mille feux, m'en m'étant plein la vue.

La nuit s'invita au spectacle, y rajoutant des touches roses et mauves qui prirent petit à petit le dessus et mes pensées dérivèrent petit à petit vers de préoccupations bien plus terre à terre, comme, par exemple, les conflits avec Tony. Ils étaient mineurs. Enfin... de mon point de vue. Notre plan avait plutôt intérêt à fonctionner si je ne voulais pas me mordre les doigts jusqu'à l'os de lui avoir tenu ce discours. Mise à part ça, il s'agissait vraiment d'une relation père/fille on ne peut plus normal. Depuis notre rencontre, il essayait tous de nous préserver de nos démons intérieurs en plus de ceux qui nous entouraient. Il avait été notre pilier inébranlable, un phare dans la tempête et le chaos qui avait suivi la destruction d'Atlanta. Je finissais toujours par lui donner raison, même si c'était de mauvaise grâce et qu'il fallait que Dane ou Lily me pousse en avant pour reconnaitre mes tords. Lily... Je ne comptais plus nos disputes et ne me désolais même plus de la quasi inexistence de nos rapports. Je me rendis compte, avec une surprise non dissimulée, que son éloignement me soulageait plus qu'il ne me pesait. J'attendis que la culpabilité m'écrase sous son poids, mais rien ne vint. Notre amitié était-elle définitivement morte le jour où elle n'avait pas pris le temps de me rendre visite alors que je me trouvais entre la vie et la mort ? Où avais-je merdé avec elle pour que notre relation se désagrège à ce point ? Elle n'était même pas au courant pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille de notre première rencontre avec les rôdeurs. Je n'avais pas pu lui dire ni croyant pas moi-même parfois...

Je la chassais de mon esprit en un mouvement de tête. Elle et ce connard dont le visage ne s'effacerait jamais véritablement de mon esprit. Elle était très bien là où elle était. Loin de moi, dans son monde parfaitement cotonné par les bons soins de Liam. La nuit continuait de tomber, doucement, mais surement, et bientôt l'obscurité enveloppa la prison. Les bruits se turent et je pus pleinement profiter de cet isolement que je recherchais tant. Il y avait d'autres personnes avec qui l'entente n'était pas au beau fixe, à plus ou moins grande échelle. Zack, par exemple, pour commencer au plus bas. J'eu beau répéter un nombre de fois incalculable son prénom sur toutes les intonations possibles et imaginables, il restait Zack et rien de plus. Le Zack discret et posé que j'avais toujours connu. Le père d'Emily. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Au contraire de Merle et de sa personnalité exécrable qui, contre toute attente, avait été un rayon de soleil au milieu de la tempête dans laquelle je m'étais perdue après avoir quitté Dane. Sa violence à mon égard après mon réveil aurait dû encore plus me terroriser. Pourtant, cela avait été tout le contraire et je ne me l'expliquais même pas. Il y a une semaine à peine, il faisait encore partie des rangs du Gouverneur, lui livrant Maggie. Indirectement, cela revenait à dire qu'il était la cause de la résurgence de ma peur. Alors pourquoi ? Les Dixon sécréteraient-ils une phéromone à laquelle j'étais particulièrement réceptive ou quoi ? Il restait encore un point noir bien moins gênant que les dernières personnes dont je devais me préoccuper.

Dane. Je soupirais lorsque son nom se forma dans ma tête. Je sentis la peine m'envahir en me rappelant l'expression paniquée qui s'était peint sur son visage. J'avais merdé et en beauté. Ses simples bras avaient suffi à maintes reprises pour me calmer dans des situations où il était question de plus que mon consentement. Tony et lui avaient compris sans que je ne dise rien lorsqu'un nouveau membre de notre groupe s'était fait un petit trop insistant auprès de moi. C'est Dane qui m'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas en faisant fuir l'effronté et j'avais su, rien qu'à son regard, qu'il allait revenir plus tard pour en savoir plus. Lorsque j'avais enfin réussi à en parler avec lui et Tony, j'avais refusé tout contact de peur qu'une fois les larmes libérées, je n'arrive plus jamais à les arrêter...

La porte grinça, me sortant de mes pensées moroses. Je relevais les pieds d'un mouvement pour ne pas qu'ils butent dessus et que l'on remarque ma présence. Daryl... Le dernier, et pas des moindres, des sujets épineux. Mon réflexe fut apparemment assez rapide et silencieux, puisqu'il se dirigea vers le bord du toit sans même jeter un regard dans ma direction. Il resta un instant à contempler la forêt sans vraiment la voir. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un briquet résonne et qu'une flamme éclaire la moitié de son visage pendant quelques secondes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la scène qu'il m'avait faite la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à une cigarette. Sa légèreté soudaine dans son comportement m'avait effrayé et soulagé en même temps. Le rougeoiement répété de la fraise me permit de l'observer pendant quelques moments fugaces, laissant place à mon imagination lorsque la fumée ressortait en grandes volutes parfaitement identifiable malgré l'obscurité.

Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas pris le temps de l'observer ? Ses mains noueuses, sa posture dégingandé, son air renfrogné, torturé... La réponse s'écrit en toute lettre. Ce n'était pas l'observer qui m'avait manqué, c'était l'apaisement que me provoquait sa proximité... la dernière fois étant... le jour de ma petite démonstration au Katana... Malheureusement, cette sensation de bien-être s'apparentait aussi à la violente dispute que nous avions eu ensuite... Un ressenti en demi-teinte allant du bien être à la haine, sans prendre le temps de passer par toutes les étapes. Je retins un soupir qui aurait brisé le moment. J'étais peut être une grosse conne à le redouter, mais lui aussi il en tenait une couche... Bon ok... La seule fois où j'avais vraiment tenté un rapprochement physique, il m'avait clairement envoyé paitre... Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment l'en blâmer ? J'étais juste en train de crever 2 minutes auparavant... Je pouvais aisément comprendre que les cadavres ne soient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

Le gravier crissa et la cigarette tomba au sol, la fraise disparaissant bien vite sous son pied. Je l'entendis revenir sur ses pas et sentis la porte s'ouvrir au courant d'air chaud qui s'en échappa. Et maintenant ? Est-ce que j'allais rester là à attendre, chouiner et toutes ces conneries, ou est-ce que j'allais me prendre par la main et enfin faire les choses normalement et en toute logique ?

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'est que vous en dites ? J'espère que vous suivez toujours et que ça vous plait aussi :) !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bien le bonsoir très tôt !**

 **Me revoilà sur les ondes après une très longue absence... Ca n'a pas été une simple feuille blanche, mais un désert immaculé :/ ! Vraiment désolé :(**

 **Bon, du coup, voilà la suite que j'ai du extirper de force de ma tête...**

 **Merci pour vos vues et vos reviews :D Je suis trop contente que ça vous plaise !**

 **J'espère que ça cette suite vous satisfera tout autant !**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture et à Bientôt :) ! Je vous aime !**

* * *

POV Mia

Il n'y avait que les différents sons de l'eau qui accaparait mon attention. Vif, rapide, incisif et pourtant volatil lorsqu'elle s'écoule dans l'air en des dizaines de petits jets piquants qui atteigne votre crâne. Caressant, profond, lourd, anesthésiant lorsqu'elle cascade sur toutes les courbes de votre corps. Clair, limpide et ininterrompue lorsqu'elle s'échappe sous nos pieds. Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps je me trouvais là, immobile, à décortiquer tous ces sons. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que les choses ne s'étaient absolument pas passées comme prévue depuis que la porte du toit avait claqué derrière moi la veille...

Je ne l'avais pas vraiment suivit, ayant mis trop de temps à me décider pour l'avoir en vue lorsque je m'étais engouffrée dans les couloirs. Mais à cette heure-ci, je savais ou me rendre pour le trouver sans devoir faire le tour de la prison avant. Je marchais d'un pas décidé, plus aucun questionnement ne venant parasiter mes pensées. Il était temps de mettre les choses à plats. Finit l'hésitation, le mutisme, les esquives et les regards à la dérobée. C'était maintenant ! Je ne garderais surement pas cet état d'esprit longtemps...

-"Mia ?"

-"Putain de merde ! Ça te prends souvent de faire ça ?" m'écriais-je ne me retournant à la volée. Dane se tenait au croisement d'un couloir que je venais à peine de dépasser. Encore à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre, je vis son visage se torde en une grimace gênée.

-"J'suis désolé…" me répondit-il. Je soupirais de lassitude. Je n'avais pas de temps à lui accorder. Notre explication devrait être pour plus tard. Et puis notre situation tombait bien. Il me fallait encore maintenir les apparences jusqu'au retour des nouvelles d'Andréa.

-"Écoute… À propos de ce matin…" se lança-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

-"C'est pas le moment." le coupais-je froidement avant de reprendre mon chemin.

-"Non ! Attends ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !" supplia-t-il en s'élançant à ma suite. J'étais en colère contre lui. Vraiment. Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir complètement. Je l'aimais tellement que cela me déchiré le cœur de l'entendre supplier pour un pardon que je lui avais déjà presque accordé. Mais tenir tout le monde à l'écart faisait partie de la manœuvre et elle ne pourrait jamais fonctionner si les personnes les plus proches de moi n'étaient pas en désaccord total avec ma façon de réagir face à Andréa et au Gouverneur.

-"J'ai rien à te dire à ce sujet." répliquais-je, ne le regardant toujours pas.

-"Je pensais que tu allais mieux !" continua-t-il sur le même ton "Je suis déso.."

-"Ça allait jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses ton numéro !" lui hurlais-je au visage, le faisant sursauter en m'arrêtant net pour lui faire face. "Tout allait bien avant que tu m'imposes... c'était quoi d'ailleurs cette connerie ?!" continuais-je en criant.

-"Je voulais juste t'aider !" geint-il, la figure défaite.

-"En fourrant ta langue dans ma bouche ? En me menaçant de plus ? Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?"

-"Je voulais pas.. Je me suis dit..." Balbutia-t-il

-"Quoi ? Explique-moi bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!" Il baissa la tête à ma question.

-"Je pensais que ça te ferais du bien de..."Il s'interrompit quand il me vit écarquiller les yeux et retenir mon souffle. Est ce qu'il allait vraiment dire la même chose que Lily ? Alors que lui savait ?

-"Termine ta putain de phrase !" grondais-je, voulant absolument savoir si c'était vraiment le fond de sa pensée.

-"Je voulais que tu oublies c.."

-"Ne prononce jamais son nom !" Hurlais-je. "Jamais !" Je tremblais de colère et de déception, haletant du choc.

-"Je voulais juste t'aider" dit-il un fois encore, la voix remplie de larmes. Disparue les remords de lui faire subir mon pseudo courroux. J'étais hors de moi après la phrase qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Pourquoi me mentir si c'était ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? Pourquoi dénigrer Lily alors qu'il lui donnait raison ?

-"Et bah abstient toi la prochaine fois !" répliquais-je froidement.

-"Il y aura une prochaine fois ?" demanda-t-il, ses yeux pleins d'espoirs à nouveau sur moi. J'allais répliquer sèchement, mais une voix que je reconnu immédiatement s'éleva durement.

-"Barbie ! » cingla-t-il, implacable. « Tu crois pas que ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas aller jusqu'où comme ça ?" Merle... qui débarquait de je ne sais où. Qui était peut-être même là depuis un moment en fait pour me faire cette remarque. Je ne lui répondis pas. C'était son idée après tout. Et il était là, pour s'imposer comme la voix de la raison, même si cette conversation ne le regardait pas.

-"Va-t'en." Aucun des deux ne bougea. "C'est à toi que je parle Dane." La surprise et la peine se mêlèrent sur son visage. J'eu un pincement au cœur. Me revoilà au même point qu'au début de la conversation. Je l'aimais trop pour lui en vouloir, mais il le fallait.

-"J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour." murmura-t-il avant de disparaitre par là où il était venu. J'espérais qu'il me pardonnerait aussi… Nous attendîmes, immobile, que le silence revienne complètement avant d'entamer la discussion.

-"C'était pas prévu ça, mais tu t'en est bien sortie." me dit-il. "Tu aurais juste pu me prévenir. Heureusement que je passais par-là !" ironisa-t-il en soulevant ses sourcils.

-"J'espère que ton plan va fonctionner. Sinon, j'aurais beaucoup à me faire pardonner et je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit encore possible avec ce qui vient de se passer.." soupirais-je.

-"Mais oui !" s'exclama-t-il. "Si tu fais ce que je te dis tout se passera bien." termina-t-il confiant.

-"Y'a intérêt." grognais-je avant de suivre le même chemin que Dane pour rejoindre ma cellule. Toute cette scène venait de m'épuiser. Ma tête bourdonnait... encore... J'étais vidée... Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant mon lit que je me rappelai ce qui m'avait conduit dans ce couloir en premier lieu. Je soufflais une énième fois, passant mes mains sur mon visage. Je ne me sentais plus du tout la force d'affronter qui que ce soit maintenant... Je me laissais choir sur mon lit, repassant dans ma tête l'explication de son plan..

* * *

 _Je restais silencieuse, le regardant entrer dans la pièce et observer le peu de choses qui restaient encore intact sur la grande bibliothèque. Il flâna, lisant la tranche des bouquins, sous pesant divers objets avant de jauger un des fauteuils éventrés sur lequel il finit par prendre place. Il s'y installa confortablement, insistant sur l'assise pour prendre la meilleure position possible avant de s'arrêter et de me fixer. "Il faut qu'on parle." dit-il dès plus solennel._

 _-"Je suis un peu occupé au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué !" La dernière chose dont j'avais envie et besoin était une conversation lapidaire avec lui._

 _-"Vas-y. Termine, je t'en prie" me répondit-il en montrant la pièce de la main. Je soupirais en réponse et bascula la tête en arrière, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir être seule quand j'en avais besoin. "Je me doutais bien que tu avais fini." Ironisa-t-il en ricanant légèrement._

 _-"La ferme !" Cinglais-je, le fusillant du regard. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" enchaînais-je immédiatement._

 _-"Ah ! Je la ferme ou je parle alors ? Il faudrait savoir !" me sourit-il de toutes ses dents. J'avais envie de pleurer et de trépigner de rage. Il achevait de piétiner ma patience. Il rigola encore face à mon comportement et se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses du Gouverneur ?"_

 _-"Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?" m'exclamais-je incrédule._

 _-"Non. Je sais ce que tu en penses en général." débita-t-il rapidement, balayant sa phrase d'une geste la main. "Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu comptes faire contre."_

 _-"J'ai franchement pas envie de parler de ça maintenant." lâchais-je en soupirant. "J'ai d'autres choses en tête."_

 _-"Profites en tant qu'tu l'as encore alors. Parce qu'il va pas attendre qu't'es réglé toutes tes p'tites affaires avant de revenir nous achever."_

 _-"Ca je le sais." grognais-je en réponse. "Pourquoi tu viens m'en parler ? Je suis pas la personne en charge, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué." lui demandais-je agacé._

 _-"Non. Mais tu vas surement pouvoir m'aider." me dit-il d'un air pensif qui piqua ma curiosité._

 _-"Je t'écoutes." lui répondis-je, en m'asseyant sur le bureau. Je restais silencieuse tout au long de son explication. Le plan était plutôt simple, et au-delà de son dédain de façade permanent, il me résuma en quelques minutes un organigramme plus que convainquant sur les relations qui nous liaient tous. Exit le redneck un peu limité qui fonçait dans le tas sans réfléchir. Hello l'observateur pertinent. Si, dans les premiers instants, ce fut la curiosité qui me fit l'écouter, elle disparut bien vite au profit d'un réel intérêt quant à l'analyse de la situation, son interprétation, et surtout, ce que nous pouvions en retirer pour avoir l'avantage. Il avait la lucidité qu'il nous manquait mais son plan n'était pas dénué de la petite touche Merle Dixon. De vengeance en somme._

 _Il voulait profiter de la situation avec Dane et Tony. J'avais une excuse en or pour dépasser les bornes et n'en faire qu'à ma tête en ce qui concernait la façon de régler le problème « Gouverneur ». Il serait la voix de la raison. Il y en aurait bien d'autres qui essaieraient de me raisonner, mais je n'écouterais que lui et ses arguments. Je n'étais peut être pas à la tête du groupe, mais, selon lui, j'en étais la principale éminence grise. Si je cautionnais son opinion aux yeux de tous, il pourrait atteindre des oreilles jusque-là hermétiques, le but final étant : Eliminer le Gouverneur avant qu'il ne contre-attaque. Il faudrait juste que je pousse plus avant ma déraison._

 _-"On est d'accord ?" J'hochais la tête avant de le lui confirmer en répétant sa phrase. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui me paraissait étrange. Son discours était clair, concis et déterminé, mais sa voix… Il avait fait le malin en arrivant, adoptant une attitude détachée et nonchalante, mais certains mots, et certaines intonations lorsqu'ils les avaient prononcés, m'avaient quelque peu décontenancée._

 _-"Tu vas y arriver ?"_

 _-"Si ça marche, j'aurais de moins en moins Daryl sur le dos. Devrait pas y avoir de problème. " Ma question n'était pas innocente. Et elle ne concernait surtout pas la logistique, mais bien sa capacité morale à pouvoir suivre son propre plan. S'il comprit le double sens de ma question, il n'en fit absolument pas cas._

 _-"Ok. " Je décidais d'en faire de même pour le moment. J'aurais bien le temps de voir venir quand on se mettrait en marche. "Tu veux faire ça quand ? "_

 _-"Demain. Faut pas attendre plus. " Sa voix était atone. Coincée entre la détermination et quelque chose ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de la mélancolie. Ou bien des regrets ?_

 _-"Je crois que tu sous-estimes leur entêtement. » Soupirais-je face à sa précipitation. « Il nous faudrait peut-être plus de.. "_

 _-"On a pas le temps. » M'interrompit-il, sur le même ton qu'il ne quittait plus. « Tu sais si votre conseil se réunit ? C'est le meilleur moment pour que tu te positionne." *Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment dans la tête Merle ?*_

 _-« J'en sais rien. Ils me tiennent pas au courant de ça. D'autant que tu ne seras pas là si c'est le cas.» répondis-je le plus posément possible._

 _-« Faut que tu en demandes un. Je m'arrangerai pour être dans les parages. » Décréta-t-il. « C'est quoi leur opinion sur le sujet. » Il enchainait, analysant rapidement mes réponses pour mieux appréhender la tâche à venir._

 _-« Ils veulent attendre. Ils pensent que nous avons l'avantage avec les grilles et les murs. Que ce serait une erreur d'aller au-devant de Woodbury, sur un terrain que nous ne connaissons pas. »_

 _-« Et qu'est-ce t'en penses ? »_

 _-« Je pense que sur le fond ils ont raison. Mais que dans la forme, ça laisse beaucoup trop de chance à ce connard de s'en tirer. »_

 _-"Nous ce qu'on veut c'est couper les têtes pensantes de l'hydre. Le reste suivra, t'en fait pas."_

 _-"C'est toi l'expert. J'te suis." Il était penché en avant, les coudes en appuient sur ses cuisses. En plus de son discours et du ton de sa voix, sa position montrée clairement sa détermination. Tout concordait maintenant. Il semblait avoir complètement repris le dessus._

 _-"T'es sur de toi ?"_

 _-« Ouais. »_

 _-"Ok. Faisons-le alors."_

L'arrivée impromptue d'Andréa avait accéléré les choses. En écoutant son discours biaisé par la doctrine de Phillip, tout le groupe, et plus particulièrement Rick et Tony, semblait changer d'avis sur la meilleure façon d'appréhender notre défense. Merle avait pu circuler librement. Ils étaient même allés jusqu'à lui donner une arme. Nous nous étions rejoint une fois qu'Andréa s'en était retournée dans son petit paradis, et nous étions tombés d'accord pour attendre encore jusqu'au lendemain avant de bouger. Il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'elle nous offre une alternative parfaite sans que nous ayant besoin de mettre notre vie en danger. Et elle avait plutôt intérêt à le faire si elle ne voulait pas que je lui botte le cul en personne.

* * *

La nuit fut courte mais réparatrice. Je me levais avant tout le monde et fit mécaniquement tous les gestes nécessaires jusqu'au petit déjeuner que je pris rapidement avant de sortir dans la cour. Nous n'avions toujours pas nettoyé l'espace autour de la prison. L'idée de le faire seule me traversa l'esprit, mais je l'abandonnais immédiatement. Il fallait d'abord sceller l'entrée avec quelques choses pour éviter de recommencer une deuxième fois le nettoyage. Alors j'en profitais pour ne rien faire. Je m'assis sur une grosse caisse en fer et regarda le soleil se lever au-dessus de la cime des arbres. J'avais encore un peu les yeux ensommeillés et la chaleur qui se diffusait sur ma peau ne m'aidait pas à les garder ouvert. J'étais bien. Juste bien. Mêmes les grognements des rôdeurs passaient en second plan.

-"Que'c'tu fais ?" Je sursautais à la question. Tellement bien que n'importe quel bruit passait au second plan apparemment. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, relevant mon bras pour me protéger des rayons crus du soleil. J'avais très bien reconnu la voix qui m'avait interpellé.

-"Rien." répondis-je à Merle qui me surplombait. Il ne posa pas plus de question et pris même place à mes côtés, s'adossant contre le mur et lâchant un soupir de satisfaction. Je le regardais faire silencieusement. "On attend encore ?" lui demandais-je la tête tournée dans sa direction.

-"Ouais." répondit-il rapidement, fermant les yeux à son tour. Je repris ma place initiale et nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Andréa devenait le messie... Et cette idée m'horripilait plus que de raison. Si elle ne le tuait pas, il nous faudrait nous mettre en marche. Si elle le tuait, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle se fasse expulser de Woodbury et pour nous, de devoir l'accueillir ici... Je soupirais, excédée. Finalement, je ne savais pas ce que je préférais...

-"Je voulais te dire merci." Je venais de briser 5 minutes de silence apaisant.

-"Ah ouais ?" Je devinais dans le ton de sa voix qu'il ne me posait pas vraiment une question. Il était même un tantinet moqueur.

-"Ouais. T'es le seul à ne pas avoir pris de pincettes avec moi ou regardé avec pitié quand tu as compris. Alors. Merci pour ça." Le silence me répondit et cela me fit sourire. Simple. Sans fioritures. Merle quoi.

-"Raconte moi." finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Je ne percutais pas immédiatement la portée de sa phrase et lui répondis bêtement.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?" J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, mais je l'entendis se repositionner contre le mur. Je laissais ma tête basculer dans sa direction et le regarda en souriant. Il avait un sourcil relevé et me regardait comme si j'étais la dernière des imbéciles. "Quoi ?" demandais-je, confuse, redressant ma tête.

-"Je voudrais que tu me racontes la première fois que tu as eu un ongle incarné." Ce fut à mon tour de relevé un sourcil, mais de surprise cette fois-ci.

-"Qu'est-ce qu.."

-"Raconte-moi comment il t'es passé dessus."

-"Tu te fous de moi ! Ça t'excite ou quoi ?" m'exclamais-je, plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-"Je disais ça pour toi." grogna-t-il en réponse.

-"Bien sûr. Penser à ça me fait un bien fou." ironisais-je.

-"Au moins ça sort une bonne fois pour toute !" se mit-il à crier.

-"Tu crois que t'es le premier au courant ! J'en ai déjà parlé et ça n'a rien arrangé !" hurlais-je à mon tour.

-"T'as vach'ment choisit la bonne personne ! Bravo ! A la première occasion, il te saute dessus et t'fais revivre les plus agréables moments d'ta vie !"

-"Il est pas comme ça !" criais-je encore plus fort en défendant Dane.

-"On sait jamais à qui ont à faire avant qu'il ne se révèle." gronda-t-il.

-"T'en est la preuve vivante d'ailleurs, vu ton envie de te pignoler quand je te raconterais ce qu'il m'est arrivé."

-"T' ' .conne !" éructa-t-il en serrant les dents. Cela ne suffit pas à contenir sa colère. Il se releva d'un bond et me plaqua un peu plus au mur qui me soutenait, enfonçant sa prothèse métallique dans mon épaule. Son autre main attrapa durement ma mâchoire pour m'obliger à le regarder bien en face. Il aurait pu s'en passer. Je ne comptais absolument me dérober à son regard incendiaire. Je le défiais même, attendant impatiemment la suite en serrant les dents sous la douleur. Nous haletions de concert, rongé par toute cette rage pas tout à fait assouvi.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant." Le provoquais-je. "Me prouver ta théorie sur la confiance."

-"C'est surement pour ça qu'il t'a violé." Me répondit-il froidement. "Pour te la faire fermer." rajouta-t-il, appuyant encore plus sur mon épaule, avant de me lâcher et de me lancer un regard dédaigneux de toute sa hauteur.

-"Quelqu'un a dû oublier de s'occuper de toi dans ce cas." rétorquais-je, ne sachant quoi lui renvoyer d'autre que sa propre insulte. Elle vola. Ou bien était-ce moi ? Je ne sais plus exactement, mais une vive douleur irradia dans mon crane avant de se propager sur tout un côté de mon corps.

-"Putain !" Je l'entendis grogner de bien plus loin que précédemment et un autre timbre de voix cria mon nom, accentuant la douleur dans mon crane. *Putain, ça fait mal ouais ! J'avais plus d'une

bosse maintenant sur la caboche.. ! Merde ! C'était quoi son problème !* Sous la force du revers de sa main droite, il venait de me projeter à terre et Rick avait assisté à la scène.

-"Éloigne-toi d'elle tout de suite !" Je relevais la tête en direction de Merle pour passer ensuite à Rick qui pointait son flingue sur lui. Merle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

-"Sinon ?" rétorqua-t-il, provoquant.

-"Je me retiens déjà de te tuer toute la sainte journée alors me cherche pas trop. Éloignes toi !" Je pris le temps de me relever. Assise dans un premier temps, je posais ma main sur ma joue et siffla de douleur lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact. "Ça va ?"

-"Ouais." répondis-je en grognant et en terminant de me relever. Merle nous jetait des regards assassins que nous lui rendîmes sans hésitation.

-"Avance !" ordonna Rick en agitant son arme sous son nez pour lui indiquer la direction de la prison.

-"Attends !" Il me regarda un quart de seconde, juste assez pour que je comprenne sa surprise. "Je dois lui parler." rajoutais-je en fixant l'aîné des Dixon.

-"J'te laisse pas seule avec lui." répondit-il du tac o tac. "Et puis faut que tu soignes ça."

-"Ça va aller Rick. Je plongerai ma tête dans un sot plus tard." en passant mon regard sur lui. Il continua de fixer Merle silencieusement avant que je ne reprenne. "Baisse ton arme Rick. Tout va bien." le rassurais-je.

-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il. Je ne su pas vraiment s'il s'adressait à moi ou à lui vu qu'il ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard, mais je lui répondis quand même.

-"C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir." lui répondis-je d'une voix basse et déterminée.

-"C'était quoi ça ?" Rick venait de passer les portes de la prison et je m'étais empressée de lui poser cette question.

-"Un ancien shérif pas content qui protège son oisillon !" grogna-t-il en me regardant enfin.

-"Je te parle de ça !" lançais-je en pointant ma joue.

-"Ta faute." tonna-t-il sans rien ajouter de plus.

-"Quoi !?" J'ouvris de grands yeux ébahis. "Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !"

-"Ça te regarde pas." grogna-t-il une fois de plus en s'éloignant. Je n'allais surement pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Je m'élançais à sa suite et lui attrapa le poignet, tirant comme une forcenée pour l'arrêter dans son élan.

-"Pourquoi ? Ce qui m'est arrivée te regarde peut-être !" lançais-je alors qu'il me fit face. Il se retira brutalement de ma prise mais ne me répondit rien. Il me fixait, détaillant mon visage, scrutant mon regard. Aucun filtre, tout comme son frère lorsque les émotions étaient trop fortes, et ce que j'y vis ne fut pas très reluisant. Je ne la pensais pas cette phrase. Je l'avais rétorqué sans réfléchir, juste pour avoir le dernier mot, et j'étais bien loin d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait provoquer autre chose qu'un rire de pitié chez lui. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant cette foule d'émotions passaient dans ses yeux. Je me sentais minable maintenant sans même en comprendre la raison. Mon changement d'expression brisa quelque chose dans son regard qui le fit détaler comme un lapin.

-"Merle !" Toute colère était envolée, ma voix prenant plutôt une intonation désolée. Je ne pensais même plus au coup qu'il venait de me donner et je restais tellement bête face à son départ précipité que je ne fis rien pour le rattraper...

* * *

Finalement, je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment moi qui m'était levé plus tôt que ce que je pensais, ou les autres qui avaient décidé de traîner au lit ce matin, mais lorsque je me rendis dans la salle des douches pour faire état des dégâts que Merle m'avait occasionné, je n'y trouvais qu'une seule personne. Je ne la vit pas à vrai dire. Elle était dans une des cabines. Je me postais devant le premier miroir à ma disposition, dos aux cabines et le plus loin de celle occupé. Pauvre de moi. Un bleu commençait déjà à se former autour de l'entaille que sa prothèse m'avait infligée. Mes cheveux étaient ébouriffés et quelques gouttes de sang ornaient l'encolure de mon t-shirt. Je soufflais bruyamment. C'était ça de se mêler aux gens et encore plus à ce genre de personne déjà instable avant l'apocalypse... Il y avait trop de tout en eux sauf du calme et de la maîtrise.

Je regrettais la position effacée que j'avais dans notre groupe originel. Tout le monde respecté mon droit à l'isolement et mes échanges étaient restreint avec certaines personnes. Les autres ne venaient en rien empiéter sur ces liens établis. Dans un énième soupir, je tentai vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux.

-"Qu'est ce tu fais ?" Je sursautais à la question, ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce que la personne remarque ma présence avant que l'eau ne se soit arrêtée. Je lançais un regard assassin au perturbateur à travers le miroir sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Je plongeais directement dans une paire d'yeux bleus similaires à ceux que je venais de quitter. Le petit dernier de la "fratrie" Dixon m'observait depuis le fond de la pièce, sa tête dépassant de la cabine. Sans plus faire cas de sa présence, j'allumais le robinet et pris de l'eau en coupe pour m'asperger le visage. Il ne devait pas être plus de 8h et déjà la journée s'annonçait longue. "Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais." Sa voix était maintenant plus proche et dure. Je posais mes mains sur le rebord du lavabo, et pencha la tête en avant, dépité de son ton, soupirant.

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans ma voix. Juste... une profonde lassitude... Tournant la tête vers lui, je l'implorais du regard pour qu'il n'amorce aucune conversation.

En deux pas, il avala l'écart qui nous séparait et se saisit de mon menton, pivotant brusquement mon visage vers la gauche. Mes cervicales craquèrent désagréablement. Je repoussais vivement sa main qui effectuait exactement le même geste que son frère précédemment. Ils partageaient un cerveau pour deux ou quoi ? Même en ayant était élevé ensemble, mon frère et moi n'avions jamais eu autant de ressemblance dans nos réactions. Son regard s'était considérablement assombrit.

-"Comment tu t'es fait ça ?" Le coup évidemment. Je levai les yeux au ciel en réponse.

-"Une porte." répondis-je en soufflant.

-"Ne me ment pas." gronda-t-il, faisant à nouveau disparaître l'écart qui nous séparait.

-"Je te dis que c'est une porte." répétais-je avec conviction. Son expression refléta toutes ses pensées excédées avant que de la colère à l'état pure n'écrasent le tout.

-"C'est lui, pas vrai ? C'est Merle qui t'a fait ça ?" demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

-"Non." répondis-je du tac o tac, plissant les yeux pour lui montrer mon agacement face à son insistance. Nous nous observâmes encore un instant, ses yeux mimant les miens dans un affrontement silencieux. Je n'étais pas prête à le laisser gagner. Mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, s'élançant subitement à grands pas vers la porte.

-"Je sais que c'est lui. Je vous ai vu." Merde... !

* * *

POV Daryl

Elle avait beau m'appeler, crier mon nom, me menacer, je ne voulais rien entendre. Je les avais vu plus tôt, discuter calmement dans la cour. Devant le fait accompli, je m'étais résigné à croire qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre. En de certaines circonstances. Le Gouverneur, et Andréa par la même, semblait être le point commun qu'il n'aurait jamais eu en temps normal. Je pouvais faire avec, même si cela entraînait plus de complications qu'autres choses. Mais je l'avais prévenu. Je lui avais répété plusieurs fois. Il ne devait pas la toucher. Sous aucun foutu prétexte. Son geste, au-delà du fait qu'il lui ait été destiné, venait de remettre en question sa présence au sein de ces murs. Et bordel, je n'avais pas fait et subit toutes ces choses depuis mon retour, pour qu'il les balaye d'un simple revers de main. Elle me suivait toujours. Mais pas d'assez près pour m'empêcher de l'atteindre. Je me dirigeais directement vers sa cellule. Si ce que j'avais fait pour lui comptait un tant soit peu, il y serait. Et pour une fois, sa reconnaissance en demi-teinte me servirait. J'allais lui foutre la branler de sa vie à s't'enfoiré !

* * *

POV Mia

Je rageais dans un premier temps, accompagnant cette frustration par un cri. Putaaiiinnn ! J'avais trouvé encore plus buté que moi ! Il fallait que je lui coure après maintenant... Les raisons de cette altercation entre Merle et moi ne le regardaient pas. Il ne l'avait pas fait juste pour me rendre la claque de bienvenue que je lui avais administré. Il y avait plus. Et si Merle lui révélait ce plus, il y avait de grande chance que mon "plus" débarque dans leur conversation. Je lâchais encore un soupir en basculant complètement ma tête vers l'arrière. Tiens ! J'avais envie de dormir tout à coup...

-"Fais chier..." me murmurais-je à moi-même avant de pivoter et de lui emboîter le pas.

-"Daryl" Je l'appelais. Vainement. Son pas était rigide et rapide. Il avait fallu que je coure pour le rattraper et quand je l'avais aperçu, je m'étais demandé comment il était possible que sa posture si figé face bon ménage avec sa rapidité. "Daryl. Attends-moi !" Ma voix se répercuta une fois de plus dans le vide. "Je vais t'expliquer, mais arrête toi !" C'était plus sûr finalement de lui faire le topo de la situation moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il nous avait vus discuter. La porte aurait pu être tout à fait crédible dans ce cas-là.

"Daryl, je te jure que si tu t'arrêtes pas je vais te botter le cul sévère ! Daryl ! DIXON BORDEL !" J'avais beau l'appeler à intervalle régulier, il restait complètement hermétique, continuant son chemin sans se retourner. Il passa la première porte de son bloc avec beaucoup trop d'avance pour que je ne l'arrête. A peine entrais-je qu'il passait la deuxième sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Une fois arrivée à cette dernière, je le vis gravir quatre à quatre les marches menant au deuxième étage. Je le suivis du regard tout en prenant le même chemin que lui. Il fit un virage à 180 degré en haut des escaliers, et, dos à moi depuis son départ des douches, je vis enfin l'expression de son visage. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que cela me frappa. C'était d'une évidence désarmante, mais trop accaparée par la préservation de mon secret, je compris trop tard que le geste de Merle remettait en question sa présence au sein de la prison alors que Daryl s'était battu pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés...

-"Daryl Non !" hurlais-je alors qu'il s'engouffrait déjà dans la cellule. Bordel de merde ! Non !

* * *

POV Daryl

-"Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?" J'étais entré en trombe dans sa chambre, me laissant porter par le champ d'attraction dévorant de ma colère. J'étais loin de vouloir lui parler. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était réduire en miettes sa gueule de merde et son égo surdimensionné qui ravageait tout sur son passage.

-"Evidemment..." soupira-t-il en levant un regard morne et désintéressé sur ma personne. "Elle est venu pleurer sur ton épaule, c'est ça Darylina ? Et le preux chevalier qu't'es se sent obliger d'lui v'nir en aide hein ?!" Il ironisait maintenant. Ne manquant encore une fois pas l'occasion de me rabaisser. Il y avait encore la colère bien sûr, mais c'est la frustration qui m'étreignait à chaque fois que je lui parlais. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, rien n'était assez bien pour lui, et il trouvait toujours le moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage.

-"Elle a menti pour te couvrir." Cette idée me paraissait tellement invraisemblable, que malgré ma voix rendue basse par la colère, elle fut loin d'avoir toute la portée que j'aurais voulu y donner.

-"Qui te dit que je suis à l'origine de son problème alors." me répondit-il en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur. "Qui est d'ailleurs ?" rajouta-t-il avec nonchalance.

-"Me prend pas pour un con. JE VOUS AI VU ! Et je me demande BIEN ce qui la motive à protéger une MERDE comme TOI !"

-"Je me demande aussi comment elle peut être attiré par un déchet de ton espèce." rétorqua-t-il en me fusillant du regard. "Bah, que veux-tu ?" continua-t-il en balayant son interrogation de la main. "Il y a des choses qui ne s'explique pas." finit-il en haussant les épaules et en se concentrant à nouveau sur son moignon.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu… qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec…" Ma mâchoire me faisait mal à force de serrer les dents. A quoi ça lui servait de faire référence à ça maintenant ! Connard profiteur qui s'engouffre dans la moindre faille pour vous réduire à néant. Ma réaction sembla énormément l'amuser et il posa sur moi un regard et un sourire mesquin teinté d'ironie malsaine.

-"Tout." répondit-il simple, d'une voix bien trop profonde pour que sa réponse ne cache rien d'important.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir le savoir. Je connaissais mon frère mieux que personne. Il s'était peut être barré au début de mon adolescence, mais j'avais traîné assez longtemps dans son sillage pour connaitre la plupart de ses expressions et ce qu'elles signifiaient.

-"Il faut que je te fasse un dessin en plus ? Très bien ! Alors, quand deux personnes sont attirées l'une par l'autre, en fait, il n'y a franchement pas besoin que les deux soient concernées, même si la plupart du temps c'est mieux, hein ! Mais quand c'est le cas, elles ont souvent envie d'exprimer cette attirance par... Je voudrais pas te choquer p'tit frère vu que tu n'es pas trop coutumier de ce genre de pratique, mais..., elles s'envoient en l'air..." Il s'était levé et rapproché tout au long de son laïus, pour finir par se pencher vers moi, accentuant la confidence de sa dernière phrase en positionnant sa main tout à côté de ça. "Et donc, parce que c'est ce cas-là qui nous intéresse présentement, il arrive qu'une des deux personnes interprète mal les signes et qu'elle veuille quand même assouvir ce besoin et c'est à ce moment-là que.. PUTAIN !" Il avait peut-être un débit impressionnant pour des personnes ne le connaissant pas, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'arrivait plus à noyer le poisson en utilisant cette méthode d'abrutissement par la parole. Je comprenais chaque syllabe de chaque mot de chacune de ses phrases. Et au plus il avançait dans son explication, au plus l'horreur de la scène s'imposait à moi. Il avait essayé de... Et elle n'avait pas voulu... Et... Mon poing était parti bien avant que je n'en ai vraiment formulé l'ordre. Un seul aurait pu suffire à lui faire fermer sa gueule, mais c'était loin d'être seulement mon intention..

* * *

POV Mia

-"Putain !" C'est la seule chose que j'entendis alors qu'il me restait encore deux pas pour atteindre la porte de la cellule et je dus m'en éloigner aussi vite que je m'en étais approchée pour ne pas qu'ils me percutent. Ils se battaient déjà. Comme des chiffonniers. Bizarrement, dans ce maelstrom de coups et d'injures, j'eu l'impression que Merle retenait ses poings contrairement à Daryl qui n'y allait pas de mains mortes lui.

-"Daryl arrêtes !" criais-je pour que ma voix couvre leurs exclamations. Il fit encore la sourde oreille. Merle ricana lui. Il m'entendait très bien cet abruti, alors c'est à lui que je m'adressai. "Arrête le putain !" Il n'en fit rien... Il en rajouta même une couche en l'empoignant pas le col et en le collant au mur le plus proche. "Arrêtez ! Merle, lâche le ça suffit !" Je n'osais même pas m'approcher. Les coups pleuvaient et dès que je voyais une ouverture, elle se refermait, remplacé automatiquement par un poing qui fendait l'air. "Daryl écoute moi !" Cette énième tentative d'approche, verbale et physique, se solda par un coude frôlant mon nez alors qu'il armait son bras pour frapper encore. "Arrête ! Il ne m'a pas frappé volontairement !" Un petit mensonge à cet instant ne ferait absolument de mal à personne. "C'était un accident !" rajoutais-je à mon argument. Merle perdit patience et riposta violemment, envoyant Daryl valdinguer sur le mur. "T'es malade !" m'exclamais-je. Il ne mit qu'une seconde à s'en remettre et se relever, mais ce fut suffisant pour que j'aperçoive sa lèvre inférieure en sang. Sans perdre une seconde, je m'interposais avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau sur lui. Levant les mains à hauteur de sa poitrine, j'essayais de capter son regard en vain. "Daryl, s'il te plait écoute-moi !" Pour être franche, je ne savais même pas, si en plus du fait de ne pas m'entendre, il me voyait, car il buta sur mes mains et continua à avancer comme si de rien était. Je reculais, incapable de contrer sa force brute, allant jusqu'à m'agripper à son t-shirt en le suppliant d'arrêter. Mais rien n'y fit.

-"Dégage de mon chemin." Le tissu glissa brutalement d'entre mes doigts, échauffant ma peau. Sa voix s'éloigna et je rencontrais à nouveau une surface dure contre laquelle mon dos et ma tête frappèrent. Le choc me coupa le souffle. Je chancelais légèrement, m'accrochant d'une main inutile à la surface lisse du mur. 2 fois que ma tête heurtait quelque chose et celle-là faisait encore plus mal que la première.

-"Hey ! Qu'est ce qui se passe la haut ?!" Cette voix lointaine fixa mon attention qui s'éparpillait peu à peu. Je déglutis longuement, secouant violement la tête pour finir de reprendre mes esprits.

-"Rick !" appelais-je "J'ai besoin d'aide !" Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que j'entende des pas précipités et que je le vois apparaitre dans les escaliers qui me faisaient face. Tony le suivait de près. Je soupirais à ce constat. Merle venait de réduire à néant notre petit plan. En fait, il l'avait détruit à la seconde même ou Rick nous avait surpris dans la cour... Cette altercation ne faisait qu'en rajouter un peu plus.

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" me demanda l'ancien shérif. Instinctivement, il venait de reprendre ses habitudes professionnelles. Enfin, concernant celle de l'interrogatoire, car il ne fit rien pour empêcher Daryl, qui prenait légèrement l'avantage, de battre son frère.

-"Daryl pense que Merle m'a frappé..."

-"C'est le cas non ?" me coupa-t-il brusquement.

-"C'était un accident Rick. Je t'ai dit que ça allait tout à l'heure. Il ne voulait pas me tuer." soupirais-je. "Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait ?" rajoutais-je en désignant les deux abrutis consanguins non loin de nous. Il jeta un regard critique dans la direction que je pointais, comme s'il venait à peine de les remarquer.

-"Hum." Il se contenta de ça avant de lancer un regard à Tony et de faire un premier pas dans leur direction.

Ils se massacraient. Face à cette violence, Rick et Tony n'avaient pas pu les séparer bien longtemps sans devoir accuser quelques coups bien sentis. Je n'avais pas raté le demi-sourire de Merle lorsqu'il décocha un malheureux coup de coude dans le nez de Rick. Malgré l'acharnement de nos deux leaders, rien ne put se mettre en travers de leur détermination. Daryl était inarrêtable et Merle semblait décidé à faire pleinement face à tout ce que son frère lui reprochait. Le plus risible dans l'histoire restait encore les "temps morts" qu'ils prenaient quand le souffle leur manquait. Rick et Tony y avaient d'abord vu une bonne occasion de les éloigner pour de bon sans faire de vagues. Inutilement. Ils se tenaient au col, appuyé contre un mur pour qu'aucun ne puisse prendre le dessus sur l'autre. C'était surréaliste. Ils étaient complètement fou... Nous nous étions regardé impuissant, et Rick avait pris son éternel position de réflexion. Ses mains posaient sur sa taille firent ressortir une solution qui m'éclata au visage et que nous n'avions pas encore essayé. Elle était disproportionnée, sans conteste, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Je n'avais plus aucune autre idée pour arrêter cette foutue mascarade.

-"Ca suffit maintenant." Colt et Desert Eagle en main, je n'avais pas eu besoin de plus d'un murmure pour qu'ils se figent et se lâchent lentement au son des détentes que j'avais armé. Peut-être que les canons directement braqués contre leurs tempes y étaient pour quelques choses aussi. "Éloignez-vous maintenant." continuais-je de les diriger. Malgré le regard noir de Daryl et celui désinvolte de Merle, ils obéirent docilement. Une fois que je fus à peu près sûre qu'ils n'allaient pas se rejeter l'un sur l'autre, je fis deux pas en arrière à mon tour.

-"T'énerves pas gamine. C'est qu'une chicane entr' frangin." me balança Merle en relevant les mains de manière à calmer les choses.

-"Vous n'êtes que des abruti d'Redneck consanguin." dis-je calmement en leur lançant un regard glaçant. Merle grimaça alors que Daryl resta stoïque.

-"Pas b'soin d'être insultante non plus." grogna le plus âgés des deux.

-"Ah, parce que tu m'entends maintenant *enfoiré d'mes deux* !"

-"Et elle se met baragouiner dans sa langue de merde en plus !"

-"Et bah ouais, il m'entend le saligo. T'ouvres ta grande gueule maintenant Merle !? Tu pouvais pas le faire avant hein ?! Lui dire que tu voulais pas me faire de mal ? Nooonnn, biensur que non ! Le grand Merle à sa fierté, il encaisse les coups parce que c'est un gros dur !" me moquais-je, perfide.

-"Qu'es'ce y t'prends fillette ? T'en veux une aut' c'est ça ?" me répondit-il en faisant un pas menaçant en avant.

-"Tu restes ou t'es !" le menaçais-je à mon tour. J'en ai ma claque de m'en prendre plein la gueule sans même le mériter. "

-"Tu vas pas la voler celle qui va suivre, j't'assure."

-"J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Surtout avec le joli petit trou que je t'aurais fait entre les deux yeux si tu t'approches encore. Mais avant qu'on prenne notre pied tous les deux, tu dois encore t'expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure." A ces mots, je sentis notre auditoire se crisper. Les traits de Daryl se durcirent encore et Rick prit la parole.

-"Je croyais que tu savais pourquoi il avait fait ça !" me dit-il.

-"J'ai dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer, pas qu'il m'avait donné ses raisons." lui répondis-je tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le sujet de notre conversation.

-"Tu vas arrêter tes conneries Barbie." S'il pensait que ses menaces me feraient reculer, il pouvait aller se faire voir. Au lieu de ça, je comptais bien lui exposer le fond de ma pensée.

-"Je veux bien me prendre un p'tit coup dans la gueule à dessein, mais hors de question d'être ton défouloir pour toutes les conneries qui passent dans ta tête de dégénéré !" criais-je après lui.

-"Arrête.ç .d'suite." Il grondait, prêt à exploser.

-"Tu restes ou tu es Daryl !" Nous avions parlé en même temps et ce dernier se figea avant de me regarder d'un air méprisant. "Ca y est tu m'entends ?!" m'exclamais-je d'une voix beaucoup trop aigu. "Si ton frère à une grande gueule, toi tu n'es qu'un putain d'hypocrite ! Tu peux bien te poser en chevalier servant, si c'est pour buter toi-même la damoiselle en détresse en lui écrasant la tête contre le mur, tu peux aller te faire foutre !" Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. "C'est bien ce que je dis." continuais-je "J'aurai pu me vider de mon sang à tes pieds que tu n'en aurais pas fait plus cas que ça, trop occupé que tu étais à mesurer ta queue avec celle de ton connard de frère !" Il baissa les yeux en réponse. Je voulais juste les arrêter. Pas déballer toutes ces choses devant Rick et Tony. J'étais désespérée lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se battre, et maintenant, je bouillonnais de colère. "Putain ! Je devrais juste vous buter là maintenant !" criais-je "Ça réglerait tous mes putain de problèmes !" Le silence tomba à la fin de ma phrase. Lourd. Pesant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait TOUJOURS qu'il ouvre sa gueule bordel ! Quelques jours à peine que je le connaissais et c'était largement suffisant pour toute une putain de vie ! "Va dans ta cellule" ordonnais-je à Merle en agitant l'arme sous son nez. Il m'obéit immédiatement. Pas pour me faire plaisir, ça j'en étais sure. Mais plutôt pour ne plus avoir à se contenir de tous nous tuer sur le champ.

-"On en a pas fini." gronda-t-il en passant près de moi, trop bas pour que les autres ne l'entendent.

-"C'est une promesse j'espère." lui répondis-je d'une voix claire, sans me démonter. La pression redescendit de quelques crans non négligeables. Rick et Tony se rapprochèrent de moi et récupérèrent leur arme. Je les enjoignais à nous laisser seul d'un simple hochement de tête voué à les rassurer sur la suite des choses. Rick prit confirmation auprès de Daryl avec un regard d'avertissement. Ce dernier resta de marbre face à lui et ils partirent, non sans nous jeter quelques regards au cas où cela recommencerait à dégénérer.

-"Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?" Je m'étais littéralement jeter sur lui lorsque le silence s'était fait dans le bloc, lui assénant un coup dans le torse tout en le questionnant. "Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais quand je te parles ?!" m'exclamais-je encore. Ma voix recommençait à remonter incontrôlablement dans les aigus. "Tu peux pas réfléchir deux secondes avant d'agir ! Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'expliquer bordel !" J'avais les larmes aux yeux à présent. Toute la pression redescendant en flèche. Il avait l'air désolé et accusait mes misérables coups sans bouger. En tout cas, c'est ce que ses yeux exprimaient, mais il ne réagissait pas pour autant. Ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, respirait à peine. Ma main vola et claqua à faire picoter mes doigts. "Dis quelques choses !" hurlais-je en le secouant. Mais rien. Toujours rien. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lui dis la dernière chose que j'avais envie de prononcer, mais qui devenait vital si je ne voulais pas plus perdre la tête. "J'espères que tu m'écoutes parce que je ne le répéterais pas. Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'approcher. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi. Dans cette vie ou dans une autre, tu n'existes plus pour moi. " Je faisais de mon mieux pour que ma voix ne trahisse en rien l'affliction que je ressentais en prononçant ces paroles. Encore plus lorsque je vis que cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Ses yeux, qui étaient si facile à lire dans ces moments-là, ne reflétaient rien d'autre que le vide. Même lorsqu'il m'avait repoussé, j'y avais vu plus de chose qu'à cet instant précis. Je tournais les talons, incapable de lui faire face encore une seconde. Mes pas étaient rageurs, mais tellement lourds, que je crus un instant ne plus jamais pouvoir décoller mes pieds du sol. Ils me portèrent pourtant bien plus vite que je ne le crus vers mon bloc.

* * *

POV Daryl

Je m'étais fait avoir encore une fois… Et en beauté bordel ! Merle était tout un tas de choses plus dégelasses les unes des autres. Il avait fait tellement de choses… Je ne pouvais même pas assurer avec certitudes qu'il n'avait pas fait le Mac au moins une fois dans sa vie. Mais un violeur ? Je n'y croyais pas. Enfin… je n'y croyais plus… Maintenant que nous nous étions battus et que toute ma colère était retombée, le ridicule de son discours m'éclatait au visage aussi sèchement que la claque qu'elle venait de me donner. Cela ne me ramena pas complètement à moi, même si elle apparut vraiment dans mon champ de vision à ce moment-là. Elle s'agitait et devait surement hurler vu son visage déformé par la colère. Mais je ne voulais plus réagir. Je ne voulais plus avoir mal. Je me l'étais promis.

 _Plus jamais ça._

Sa simple mention m'avait fait perdre les pédales… J'étais atteint. Tellement atteint que ça en faisait mal. Le genre de mal qui coupait le souffle et enserrait la poitrine avant de relâcher son poison dans toutes les veines. Elle m'avait inspiré la sérénité la toute première fois. Une sensation qui me paraissait bien loin à présent. Il n'y avait plus que la violence qui me rongeait et me paralysait. Ce n'était même pas de l'amour. Je l'avais cru pendant un temps, mais je savais ce que c'était que d'être amoureux et ça n'avait rien à voir avec CA.

Jesse. Une serveuse de deux ans ma cadette. De longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus rieurs. Les choses avaient été simples avec elle. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, et les sentiments étaient naturellement venus s'installer entre nous. A nos matins à flemmarder sous la couette aux balades bras dessus bras dessous, cela avait été 7 ans de plaisirs simples auxquels elle avait mis fin du jour au lendemain. Plus de sentiments qu'elle m'avait dit. Plus assez pour supporter cette routine monotone et étouffante qu'était notre quotidien. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre la véritable raison… Elle était enceinte. Et c'est cette vie, l'arrivée de cet être fais de responsabilités qui lui paraissait étouffante et monotone. Il était déjà trop tard pour lui faire changer d'avis lorsque je l'avais su. Alors j'avais laissé couler dans un premier temps… l'alcool et les filles surtout… imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si elle n'avait pas décidé toute seule de mon avenir. Emmagasinant toute la colère et le mal qui me tuait à petit feu. Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés ainsi, et une nuit où je déconnais encore à plein tube, je l'avais aperçut au loin, discutant avec un groupe de personnes. Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et imbibé comme je l'étais, je m'étais empressé de la rejoindre pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser.

 _« Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'approcher.»_

Emporté par la foule d'émotions qui avaient guidés mes pas, je n'avais réellement repris conscience qu'au moment où je l'avais vu à terre. Elle se tenait la joue, des yeux rageurs et remplis de larmes braquer sur moi.

 _« Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi. »_

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à sa position, et rien que l'imaginer m'avait glacé le sang. J'étais parti en courant, fuyant mes actes et l'écho d'une époque révolue où je m'étais si souvent retrouvé à la place de Jesse.

 _«_ _ **Tu n'existes plus pour moi.**_ _»_

J'entendis les derniers mots qu'elle m'avait adressés aussi clairement que si c'était en train de se produire. C'était plus ou moins le cas en fin de compte. Les raisons et la fille étaient différentes, mais la scène était la même. Ses cheveux fouettèrent mon visage lorsqu'elle fit brusquement volte-face, assez pour que je revienne complètement à moi. Elle s'éloignait à grands pas, les poings serrés, les muscles tendus. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jesse, il avait fallu que Merle intervienne pour m'empêcher de sombrer complètement sous le poids de la culpabilité. Et même si elle, je ne l'aimais pas comme j'avais aimé Jesse, je savais que cette même spirale infernale allait s'abattre sur moi si je ne tentais rien pour arranger ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

POV Mia

Je marchais à grands pas, me dirigeant tout droit vers ma chambre. MERDE MERDE MEERRRDDEEEEE ! J'hurlais dans ma tête toute la rage qui me bouffait de l'intérieur. J'avais encore besoin de tout casser. J'aurais détruit la terre entière juste pour ne plus ressentir cette oppression. Mon visage devait être rouge de colère contenue. Cela me donnait des bouffées de chaleurs. J'ouvrais et fermais frénétiquement mes mains pour essayer de me calmer, mais serrer les poings me donnait encore plus envie de faire un carnage. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi buté et borné. De tout détruire sur son passage sans réfléchir un instant, ou prendre le temps d'écouter putain ! Je le haïssais ! Je les détestais tous les deux.

J'entrais dans la guérite et referma la porte le plus violemment possible. Tant pis si la vitre se brisait lorsqu'elle se refermerait. J'EN AVAIS RIEN A FOUTRE ! Je l'attendais même avec impatience. Entendre quelque chose briser me ferait le plus grand bien. Mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, je sentis un courant d'air me percuter et là, le bruit se fit. Plus violent encore. Je fis volte-face et je ne fus pas déçu de voir qui me foncer droit dessus une fois encore.

-"Je t'ai dit de plus m'approcher !" criais-je en reculant inutilement dans l'espace confiné. Mon injonction ne le perturba pas pour un sous et il fit un pas de plus dans ma direction. Deux choix s'offraient à moi. L'un prenait la forme de mon katana qui serait à coup sûr dissuasif. Et l'autre se résumait à mes mains et aux divers petits objets que je pouvais lui balancer à la figure...

Un briquet, des écouteurs, un verre, une brosse à dent, un livre, des chewing-gums, des…

-"Arrête ça" gronda-t-il, en esquivant ou repoussant mes projectiles.

-"Jamais ! Dégage !" continuais-je sur ma lancée, attrapant tout ce qu'il me venait sous la main pour le maintenir à distance.

-"Ca suffit maintenant !" J'étais à court de munitions lorsqu'il me cria ceci. Il maintenait un distance de deux pas entre nous, et sans le lâcher des yeux plus d'une seconde, je cherchais d'autres stock à lui envoyer.

-"Il faut qu'on parle !" Sans blague ! Ça faisait un moment qu'on aurait dû parler... !

-"On a plus rien à se dire." Oui, j'excellais en mauvaise foi pour le coup.

-"Arrête de faire l'imbécile." Je me crispais, encore plus que je ne le croyais possible et sentis un nerf sous mon œil convulser frénétiquement. Si ça se voyait, je devais avoir l'air d'une folle.

-"S'il y a un abruti dans cet pièce, ce n'est surement pas moi. » Il ne me répondit pas mais je vis ses yeux se plisser de colère, se relâcher puis se voiler. J'étais en train de gagner. Il allait partir. "Hors de question de m'en reprendre plein la gueule alors que dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu te fais la malle en balayant tous tes beaux sermons." Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter ça. Et je su, lorsque je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir pour me répondre, que j'aurais eu mieux fait de me taire pour le conforter dans l'idée de partir.

-"Je l'ai fait pour mon frère." gronda-t-il. Je le savais, mais c'est d'autres mots qui sortirent de ma bouche.

-"J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu es partie sans te retourner en écoutant tes sentiments alors que tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à piétiner les miens."

-"Je ne regrette pas mon choix."

-"Si tu ne regrettes rien, recommence et barre-toi pour de bon cette fois-ci ! Et n'oublie pas ton attardé de frère surtout !"

-"Tu aurais fait la même chose !" s'exclama-t-il. Son changement de ton me prit complètement au dépourvu. "Tu voulais le faire pour Lily !" rajouta-t-il, surement pour que je comprenne bien de quoi il me parlait.

-"Ça n'a rien à voir !" S'il n'avait pas vu que son exclamation venait de me déstabiliser, ma voix mal assurée le lui montra. Face à mon évidente mauvaise foi, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il amorça un pas dans ma direction "Lily n'est qu'une conne inconsciente, pas une psychopathe !" Cette fois-ci, ma voix était claire et déterminée ce qui l'immobilisa.

-"Le psychopathe t'a bien servi quand tu en avais besoin !"

-"Tellement bien, qu'au moindre pet de travers il pète un plomb !"

-"C'est de ta faute !"

-"Ma faute ?" murmurais-je horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire. Merle lui aurait-il parlé de notre conversation ? Si c'était le cas, il avait tout de même hormis de lui dire que je ne savais même pas pourquoi ma réplique avait déclenché cette réaction chez lui. "Non... je..." continuais-je en balbutiant.

-"Bien sûr que si. C'est plus fort que toi. Tu déclenches le chaos autour de toi." Sa voix était dure, implacable et sans appel.

-"Je t'interdis de dire ça !" rétorquais-je, désemparée qu'il ne voit encore que le mal en moi.

-"C'est la vérité !" Ses mâchoires se serrèrent compulsivement alors qu'il prit une profonde inspiration par le nez.

-"Non ! Il n'y a que toi… que toi…" Continuais-je de réfuter "Ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'y suis pour rien."

-"Pourtant tu es au centre de tout" rugit-il en s'élançant vers moi. Une main calleuse agrippa brusquement ma nuque. L'action me coupa le souffle alors qu'il me ramena brutalement contre lui. Son autre bras enserra ma taille et ses lèvres s'abattirent sur ma bouche. Je ne réagis même pas alors que sous la force de son baiser, je sentis ses dents s'entrechoquer aux miennes. Au-delà de cette désagréable douleur, la sensation était étrange. Il choisissait le moment le plus critique de notre « relation » pour l'amorcer cette de relation. J'étais en colère, triste, déçue, désespérée, nauséeuse, asphyxiée, esseulée et surtout révoltée. Je le repoussais de toutes forces et ma main claqua une fois encore sa joue. Il s'y attendait car sa tête ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais de la même manière à chaque fois que j'avais la possibilité de concrétiser cette chose qui me dévorait lorsque j'étais avec lui ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que ces occasions arrivées toujours dans les moments les plus critiques ?! Il n'y avait peut-être pas d'autres alternatives possibles. Nous étions peut-être incapables de nous parler franchement sans qu'il n'y ai conflit… Je ne vis pas sa main se diriger vers moi et se poser doucement sur ma joue. Il l'engloba, et son pouce y glissa plusieurs fois bien plus facilement qu'il n'aurait dû. Je pleurais. Je pleurais ?! Encore ?! Son corps suivi avec beaucoup plus de douceur cette fois-ci et sa chaleur m'enveloppa. Il me surprit pour la deuxième fois. Il était capable, lui, de m'approcher sans en faire tout un flambie…

-"Arrêtes de pleurer." Ce n'était pas un ordre. Même s'il paraissait comme tel, la douceur de sa voix ne le permettait pas. Je venais à peine de les sentir ces larmes. Brûlantes et acides. Ces mêmes larmes que j'avais versées lorsqu'il était parti… À cette constatation, elles redoublèrent et une pensée impérieuse s'empara de moi. _Plus jamais_. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres en réponse, entourant mes bras autour de son cou. J'agrippais ses cheveux et enfonça mes ongles dans son épaule. Je respirais son air, absorbais son souffle… Je lui serais monté dessus si j'avais pu … j'en voulais plus, toujours plus, et un baiser et une étreinte semblaient loin d'être suffisant maintenant…

* * *

POV Daryl

J'étais parti pour m'excuser. C'était la seule chose que je voyais à faire pour mettre un point final à sa présence dans ma tête sans que mes actes ne me rendent fou. Je lui avais emboîté le pas quelques secondes après qu'elle soit partie comme une furie. Sous le ricanement exaspérant de Merle… Elle marchait vite, mais je n'avais aucun mal à la suivre de près. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ma présence et c'est ce qui me fit penser que ce qui allait suivre ne serait absolument pas simple. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. En plus de ses reproches, elle me balança tout un tas de choses à la figure, littéralement, et la discussion ne prit absolument pas le cours que je voulais lui faire donner. Aucunes excuses ne franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres et je dus me refreiner pour réguler les vagues de rage qui me submergeaient selon ce qu'elle me disait. J'étais là pour mettre fin à cette mascarade qui avait bien trop longtemps duré, mais elle me poussait à bout avec sa mauvaise foi à deux balles, ses yeux perdus, son souffle haletant de colère, sa langue qui passa furtivement sur ses lèvres rendues sèches par les reproches... Putain… Elle était partout… Comment ne voyait-elle pas à quel point elle faisait la pluie et le beau temps ? Que quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, qu'elle bouge, parle ou respire, j'en subissais directement les conséquences ! Je voulais qu'elle la ferme une bonne fois pour toute et qu'elle comprenne que tout était sa faute ! Et UNIQUEMENT SA FAUTE !

Et puis tout bascula dans un flash aveuglant de haine. J'avais élancé mes mains vers elle et attrapé sa nuque pour mieux la lui enserrer… Comment était-il possible que mes lèvres se retrouvent soudés aux siennes, et que les envies de meurtres qui m'habitaient une seconde plus tôt se soient complètement volatilisées ? Plus de colère, de haine, de rage, plus rien… à part le calme, la sérénité et son corps chaud presser contre le mien. Entre mes bras.

Même son rejet et la baffe qui suivirent ne comptèrent pas. Seules ses larmes comptèrent et mon soucis de les faire disparaître à tout prix.

Je me rapprochais d'elle avec une douceur que j'avais enterré il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait raison sur un point. C'était mon incapacité à faire face à mes démons qui provoquait tout ce chaos entre nous. Il n'en ressortait que ses défauts dans lesquels je m'engouffrais. Non, pas que. Ses qualités aussi, que je transformais en faiblesses pour ne pas avoir à affronter les miennes. Ses larmes redoublèrent ainsi que la tristesse au fond de ses yeux. J'étais un con. Un con qui croyait avoir appris de son passé et de ses erreurs, mais qui n'avait fait que les retrancher dans un coin de sa tête et éviter toutes situations similaires.

-« Désol… »

Elle n'attendit pas que je m'excuse pour combler voracement le vide entre nous. Il ne s'agissait plus de calme ou de bien être à présent. Avec son baiser, revenait en force l'envie dévorante et irascible que j'avais d'elle. L'attraction inexplicable qui m'attirait sans cesse. Rien n'était calculé. Tous nos gestes étaient frénétiques, empreints d'une impatience que nous ne cachions plus. Nous butâmes à plusieurs reprises contre différents obstacles. Le mur, la chaise, le bureau. Chacun d'eux fut le témoin de la disparition d'une des barrières qui nous séparaient encore. Son lit finit par nous accueillir à bras ouvert et nous permis de consumer sans plus attendre ce désir insensé qui venait d'avoir raison de nous.

* * *

POV Emily

Hier soir, Yaya n'est pas venu me faire un bisou avant que j'aille dormir. J'ai voulu la chercher pour le lui faire moi, mais papa a dit qu'elle était pas dans son assiette en ce moment. Elle a pas approché de méchants affamés pourtant. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop malade et que je pourrais la voir rapidement.

Ce matin, Jacks a encore été méchant avec moi. Papa dit que c'est parce qu'il a peur pour moi, et que, quand je fais du bruit, ça fait venir plus d'affamés. Yaya dit que je devrais lui donner un coup de pied quand il me tire les cheveux. Comme ça, il recommencera plus à m'embêter. Je sais pas trop qui a raison. Jacks est beaucoup plus grand que moi mais il pleure plus souvent. C'est les affamés qui lui font trop peur. J'ai peur moi aussi, mais Yaya et Papa sont là pour me protéger. Jacks a son papa et sa maman pour ça aussi, mais je sais pas, il a peur quand même. Alors ce matin, quand il m'a poussé et que je suis tombée par terre, je me suis moquée de lui et des gros chagrins qu'il a tout le temps. Il a pas du tout aimé et il m'a donné un coup de pied. J'ai essayé de pas pleuré, mais j'avais trop mal. Alors je suis partie en courant et en pleurant. Carol et Beth ont bien essayé de me rattraper, mais je cours plus vite que le vent. C'est Yaya qui l'a dit. Elles sont gentilles toutes les deux. Avec tout le monde. Mais je voulais que ce soit Yaya qui me fasse un câlin. C'est comme ma maman, même si je sais que je sors pas de son ventre. Alors j'ai courus le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa chambre pour que personne m'attrape et j'ai gagné.

Il n'y a personne dans la grande pièce qui nous sert de chambre. Et pas de bruit aussi. J'ai un peu peur mais je sais que dans les bras de Yaya, rien ne pourra m'arriver. J'y étais presque. J'ai failli ouvrir la porte, mais je l'ai pas fait parce que j'ai entendu des bruits trop bizarres. Des bruits que je connais par cœur maintenant. Papa et Yaya m'ont dit de partir en courant si un jour l'un deux faisaient ses bruits. N'importe qui que je connais en fait, parce que, quand se sera le cas, et ben ils me reconnaîtraient plus et ils voudraient me faire du mal. J'ai écouté sagement et j'ai dit oui pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, mais j'ai secrètement fait un vœu à la fée des bois pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Elle a déjà exhaussé plusieurs de mes vœux, mais je lui ai dit que celui-là était le plus important de tous. Je suis triste. Je m'en veux d'avoir demandé qu'on me trouve du chocolat au lieu de redemander à ce que papa et Yaya aillent bien pour toujours. Mais papa a dit qu'elle n'allait pas très bien et les bruits que j'entends... on dirait... des affamés...

-"Yaya...?"

* * *

POV Mia

J'entends une voix des limbes d'un plaisir que je n'ai pas tout à fait réussi à atteindre. Elle est lointaine, étouffée et même brisée. Elle s'étrangle en prononçant mon nom une deuxième fois, alors que le poids qui m'étreignait il y a encore quelques secondes, s'envole en me laissant en proie aux frissons. Je dois faire un effort pour rassembler mes esprits et comprendre que c'est Emily qui m'appel à travers la porte, la voix remplie de larmes et constater la panique de Daryl qui est déjà presque rhabillé tout à côté. Je relâche ma tête dans un soupir et ferme les yeux de lassitude. Un tas de fringue m'atterrit sur le visage et un « Rhabille-toi. Grouille ! » est grogné avant qu'un bruit de porte s'ouvrant et se refermant, suivit d'un cri aigu, ne résonne.

-« Emy ! » Daryl l'interpelle et son pas de course s'interrompt. Elle sait que les rôdeurs ne parlent pas.

-« Oncle Daryl ?! » glapit-elle de sa petite voix. « T'es pas un affamé ? »

-« Tout va bien Sunny. » Pas exactement non… « Elle arrive. Laisse-lui une minute d'accord ? » Je ne la vois pas acquiescer, mais je l'imagine tout à fait hochant la tête frénétiquement pour finir par la rentrer dans ses épaules avec sa petite moue triste. Puis c'est les pas de Daryl que j'entends. Il est plus lourd, plus espacé et il s'éloigne…

Elle avait pleuré. Longtemps. Me promettant de ne faire que le vœu que je vive éternellement. Je l'avais consolé. Du mieux que j'avais pu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, épuisée par toutes ses émotions.

Et me voilà dans les douches, pour la deuxième fois depuis ce matin, à enlever mécaniquement mes vêtements qui tombèrent à même le sol sans que je ne m'en soucie. L'eau, tiède tout au plus, me recouvrit rapidement, alors que mille et une pensées au gout d'inachevé m'envahirent… « Rhabille-toi. Grouille ! »… Emy lui avait fourni une excuse de premier ordre pour éviter l'embarrassant après qu'il devait s'imaginer et qu'il aurait surement fait en sorte d'instaurer par son mutisme. Putain de gamine !

Ok ! Non ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle ne savait même pas ce que s'était, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait pris nos gémissements pour ceux des rôdeurs alors bon… Mais nous étions si proches de… ses mains… sa peau… ses râles… si proch… Qu'est-ce que… ?

Un liquide chaud me ramena brutalement à l'instant présent, faisant éclater la bulle de souvenir qui se formait petit à petit dans mon esprit. Je baissais immédiatement la tête pour identifier ce qui était en train de s'écouler d'entre mes cuisses. Apparemment, j'étais la seule à ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout de notre échange... Et quand la traînée, maintenant redescendu à température ambiante, atteint le sol, elle se teinta d'une couleur légèrement rosée qui me fit grandement soupirer.

Les anglais venaient de débarquer…

* * *

 **Okéééé ^^ ! Voilà ce que ça donne :) J'espère que ça vous a plu :D**

 **Des Zoubis :* !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bien le bonsoooiiiiir !**

 **Voila la suite ! Enfin ^^ ;) Dur dur d'ailleurs ! Je tiens à vous remercier d'être toujours là et d'attendre patiemment les publications. Merci pour vos vues et vos reviews XD elles me donnent du baume au cœur *.* !**

 **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture et à Bientôt ;) :* !**

* * *

POV Daryl

Holy Shit !

* * *

POV Mia

J'avais passé le pas. J'avais laissé quelqu'un me toucher alors que ça n'avait plus été le cas depuis ce soir-là. Et j'avais aimé ça. Au plus j'y repensais, au plus... ces sons, ces souffles, ces caresses, ces froissements de tissus, ces halètements, ces gémissements qui me dégoutaient et me paniquaient au-delà de la terreur prenaient une autre dimension. A eux venaient s'ajouter ces décharges d'adrénaline qui électrisent jusqu'au bout des ongles. Même... même lorsqu'il... même son intrusion n'en avait pas vraiment était une. C'était... IL était, lui, le pansement de l'âme dont j'avais eu besoin. Je pensais qu'il me faudrait de la patience, de la douceur et de la compréhension pour réussir à me laisser approcher de nouveau. Mais rien de tout ce que j'avais imaginé ne s'était passé. Cela avait était violent et brutal et dévastateur et... à l'opposer de tout ce que j'avais supposé. Je n'avais réfléchi à rien. Peut-être était-ce la colère ou le désir, mais à aucun moment d'autres images néfastes étaient venues se superposer à ce que j'étais en train de vivre.

Dane... Dane avait surement raison et, sans le savoir, Lily aussi. Le mal par le mal ? Tout partait en sucette, mais est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment que tout se vive dans la douleur pour en prendre pleinement conscience ? Question rhétorique... Il fallait déjà vivre certaines choses dans la douleur avant que le monde ne collapse... alors pourquoi pas maintenant... Mais un viol ! S'en remettons vraiment un jour ? Est-ce que les circonstances particulières du mien venaient jouer en ma faveur ? Jusque-là cela n'avait pas été le cas, mais je n'avais que cette supposition-là à avancer comme explication logique. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il est abusé de moi, mais, mise à part les sensations caractéristiques du sexe et les flashs invasifs et incohérents, je ne me rappelais pas clairement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé... Avant oui. Ces quelques jours que j'avais passés en sa compagnie pendant que Lily cuvait les litres d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré. Les balades, les déjeuners, mais aussi les arrêts "imprévus" et les bruits étranges et étouffés provenant d'une arrière-boutique ou d'une cour extérieure hors de vue. Ça oui je m'en souvenais, ainsi que du malaise qui avait grandi petit à petit quand il revenait, les jointures un peu plus rougit à chaque fois.

Je frissonnais d'horreur. Je ne voulais plus y penser. C'était arrivé à une autre moi, dans une autre vie, et même si l'arrivée du Gouverneur, de ses méthodes, et le comportement de Dane avait tout fait brutalement resurgir, j'étais assez forte pour aller de l'avant. Je l'avais déjà fait, et maintenant que Daryl était là, cela serait d'autant plus facile d'en effacer les traces. Une évidence me frappa pourtant. J'essayais de ne pas la prendre en compte même si elle restait malgré tout possible. Ce que je ressentais pour lui n'était peut-être pas réciproque et cela n'avait été qu'un coup en passant pour lui, histoire de décrasser le tout. Mon sarcasme me fit rire. Et si, pour une fois, j'essayais de renouer avec la partie enthousiaste et joviale de l'ancienne Mia ?

* * *

POV Daryl

Fuck !

* * *

POV Mia

Lorsque j'émergeais sur le toit de la prison, il devait bien être 17 ou 18h au vue de la courbe du soleil. Après être sortie de ma deuxième douche, j'étais directement allé voir Dina qui gérait nos stocks et nous avions fait l'inventaire rapide des petites choses magiques que je recherchais avant que je ne commence réellement ma journée. Le résultat n'était pas fameux et il faudrait rapidement y remédier. Il nous restait, en tout et pour tout, les trois quart d'une boite de tampon normaux, 3 tampons maxi et 1 paquet et demi de serviettes.

Rien de bien reluisant si le sang venait à couler à flot... Et l'une des principales caractéristiques de la gente féminine lorsqu'elle se côtoyait au quotidien, c'était bien de se régler sur le même cycle... Inconsciemment cela va sans dire. Ce qui signifiait que, si j'en étais à mes débuts, quelques-unes d'entre elles le subissaient déjà et d'autres allaient bientôt suivre. Il fallait régler ce problème. Il ne serait certes pas vital et serait peut être mis en second plan par Rick ou Tony face à l'urgence "Phillip", mais il n'en restait pas moins un problème qui pourrait très vite devenir gênant. Même pour eux.

Depuis, la journée avait été harassante. Notre zone protégée avait beau avoir été amputé d'une bonne partie lors de l'attaque du Gouverneur, il n'en restait pas moins nécessaire de faire un ménage quotidien aux grilles. Son numéro de force s'était passé il y a de ça quelques jours, mais les rôdeurs, à défaut d'un cerveau en état de marche, semblaient doté d'une ouïe extraordinaire. Ils arrivaient en flot quasi continu depuis lors. Une chose de sûre, nous ne manquions pas d'activités pour faire passer le temps...

J'avais passé l'après-midi en poste avec Zack. Au début, ce binôme ne m'avait absolument pas dérangé. Nous ne parlions pas vraiment pendant cette activité alors, peu importait la personne qui tuait des rôdeurs à côtés de moi. Mais la situation avait pris une tournure des plus inattendue.

* * *

POV Daryl

Je n'étais pas parti très loin après.. Après être parti ! J'avais rapidement rassuré la gosse qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et la lui avait refourgué avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. J'étais partie à grands pas, voulant absolument m'éloigner le plus vite possible, mais lorsque sa voix s'éleva dans le silence des cellules, mes jambes se lestèrent, ralentissant mon allure, jusqu'à totalement l'interrompre une fois rendu dans un coin obscur ou personne ne pourrait me voir. Elle ne chuchotait pas pourtant, mais la douceur dont elle faisait preuve en s'adressant à la p'tite me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je n'entendais pas les mots de réconfort qu'elle prononçait. Il n'y avait que le ton de sa voix et mon nom exhalé par ses lèvres à mon oreille. Il fallait que je me calme. Que je respire lentement pour redescendre complètement sur terre. Il venait de se passer l'opposer de ce que j'avais en tête. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'en avais trouvé meilleure satisfaction qu'aurais pu l'être la vision de son corps inerte à mes pieds. J'arrivais à calmer les battements chaotiques qui résonnaient encore à mes tympans. La panique refluait peu à peu et je relâchais ma tête contre le mur pour soupirer, sentant même un sourire se pointer. Je ne savais pas ce que tout cela pouvait signifier, et je ne m'en souciais pas à dire vrai. Seul son effet me préoccupait mais ça faisait. Un effet détonnant et anesthésiant. Juste ce qu'il fallait maintenant pour que je me sente agréablement flotter. Comme après un shoot, mais sans risquer de mauvaise redescente. Je n'avais de toute manière plus vraiment les neurones assez alertes pour chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce que je retenais, c'est que ça s'était passé... et que ça avait été terriblement bon... Un sourire, plus franc cette fois-ci, sonore même, passa la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête en me remémorant la situation qui nous avait menés à tout ça. Finalement, il y aurait difficilement eu d'autres situations ou j'aurais pu me laisser aller à ce point. Celle-là, malgré tout loin d'être parfaite, reflétait bien tout le tumulte qui me caractérisait lorsqu'elle faisait partie de l'équation. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs bien loin. Comme si une porte s'était ouverte et que toutes mes questions s'étaient fait la malle en courant. "Tant mieux" soupirais-je de soulagement. Maintenant que nous avions pour le moins brisé la glace, j'espérais juste que nos échanges s'amélioreraient. *Peut être même au point de recommencer* me souffla une petite voix. *Plus longuement. Plus doucement...* Un gémissement m'échappa à mesure que les images encore fraîches me revenaient. Ouais... Je ne demandais que ça !

-"Daryl ?" Je me redressais comme un ado pris en faute, me maudissant la seconde d'après d'avoir réagi comme ça. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?" Carol et Beth me regardaient comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser. Il n'y avait rien qui justifiait ma présence ici. Emy s'était arrêté de pleurer sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, et si je l'entendais lui parler il y a quelques instants à peine, elle ne venait surement pas de rater la voix de Carol s'élevant dans le bloc.

-"Une ronde, j'ai entendu du bruit." me contentais-je de lui répondre d'un air détaché.

-"Ok." Me répondit la quadragénaire. "Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?" me demanda-t-elle tout en me scrutant, perplexe.

-"Rien. Tout va bien." Je ne m'attardais pas plus, sentant déjà que Carol n'en avait pas fini avec ses questions. "Bonne journée." lançais-je à la volée en les dépassants pour sortir du bloc.

-"Bonne journée ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" Merde. Beth venait de poser cette question à Carol en chuchotant. Enfin, ce qu'elle devait prendre pour un chuchotement, car je l'entendis clairement. Je ne sus pas ce Carol lui répondit et me garda bien de m'attarder pour le savoir.

* * *

POV Mia

Concentrée à répéter le même geste inlassablement, je ne le vis pas s'approcher et me donner un coup d'épaule qui me fit faire deux pas sur le côté dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber. Une fois mon équilibre retrouvé, je le regardais, éberlué par son comportement étrange et soudain. Un énorme sourire mangeait la moitié de son visage et un éclat de rire passa même la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que mon expression n'arrivait pas à se fixer entre l'étonnement et la perplexité.

-"Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure."

-"Oh !" Je comprenais mieux le pourquoi du comment dans ce cas. "Désolé, j'étais ailleurs."

-"J'ai vu ça." me sourit-il avant de brandir un écouteur au niveau de son visage. "Ça te dit ?" Avant même d'avoir ma réponse, il lança la musique et des notes bien connu arrivèrent à mes oreilles. Je lui fis un sourire et combla les deux pas qu'il me manquait pour attraper l'écouteur et le mettre en place.

 _ **o/~**_ _**We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out… o/~**_

La musique en était à ces paroles quand je l'entendis complètement. Il savait que j'adorais ça, tuer des rôdeurs en musique, surtout avec celle-ci. Il se mit à chanter les paroles comme aurait pu le faire un chanteur de rock, exagérant le stéréotype en ponctuant chaque phrase d'une mort. Comment aurais-je pu rester de marbre face à ce spectacle des plus incongrus. Je ris de bon cœur, et alors que j'allais moi aussi retourner à notre occupation première, il se lança dans un solo de guitare avec, en guise d'instrument, la pic dégoulinante de sang. J'éclatais littéralement de rire cette fois-ci.

-"T'es complètement fou !" réussissais-je à dire au travers. Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup, posant son instrument et se pencha pour prendre deux petits morceaux de bois qu'il me tendit dans un grand sourire. Il reprit ensuite la "guitare" et se remis à jouer et chanter comme si de rien n'était, les rôdeurs en fond devenant une foule de fans en délire. C'est de la même manière que je me mis à jouer de la batterie avec deux ridicules baguettes trop courtes et toutes biscornues. 2 minutes. Voilà le temps que dura cette mise en scène improvisée. Et même si j'avais espéré que cela dure plus, au moins le temps de la chanson en fait, quelqu'un ne nous en laissa pas l'occasion.

-"Je vois qu'on s'éclate par ici ! On vous entends rire depuis l'autre bout du bâtiment." Merle s'avançait vers nous d'une démarche nonchalante, un éternel sourire ironique pendu aux lèvres.

Quel étrangeté que cet homme qui vous menaçait au matin en sous-entendant mille tortures, et qui, quelques heures plus tard, vous accostait comme si rien de ne s'était passé.

-"Au moins !" lui répondis-je en le regardant de travers. Remarque, il était peut être justement là pour qu'on l'ait cette fameuse discussion musclée.

-"J'mens pas ! Ça en ravie certains et en énerve d'autre.. !" Balança-t-il se voulant mystérieux. Mes yeux revinrent sur Zack après les avoir levé au ciel à la réponse de Merle. Il s'était bien sûr arrêté de faire le pitre comme moi, mais il avait aussi légèrement baissé la tête et triturait les écouteurs nerveusement. Finalement, la première approche que j'avais eue avec l'aîné des Dixon n'était pas un mal, sinon, j'aurais surement eu la même réaction que Zack lorsqu'il aurait été dans les parages.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" le questionnais-je abruptement, mécontente qu'il installe un malaise.

-"Il me semble qu'on en a pas fini toi et moi fillette."

-"Quelle entrée en matière engageante dis donc." ironisais-je "Ça devra attendre encore un moment. Je suis occupée là."

-"Oh je vois ! C'est pas bien grave si tu veux pas qu'on soit qu'en tête à tête. On a qu'à discuter devant notre ami le p'tit rigolo pour ce que j'en ai à foutre qu'il apprenne que..."

-"La ferme !" tonnais-je, implacable. Du coin de l'œil, je n'avais pas raté l'attention accru de Zack envers les propos de Merle. "On prend une pause ?" Même si cela sonna comme une question, je ne le lui laissais pas vraiment le loisir de me répondre par la négative. Il hocha tout de même la tête en souriant, avant de jeter un regard en biais au perturbateur. "J'en ai pas pour longtemps." lui assurais-je. Je prévenais Merle par la même, que ma patience était arrivée à ses limites et que je ne perdrais pas mon temps en conjectures avec lui.

-"C'est ce qu'on verra !" Lança Merle dans un éclat de rire. Je le regardais de travers avant de remonter vers l'entrée de la prison.

* * *

POV Merle

La barbe ! Tous des couilles molles dans cette baraque. Il suffisait d'en bousculer un, un petit peu, et on se retrouvait avec tout le reste du chenil sur le dos ! Ouais c'était qu'une chicane entre frangin. On voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas eu la vie que nous avions menée avec Daryl. Si deux trois gnions les faisait péter un plomb à ce point-là, je suis sûr qu'ils m'auraient déjà exécuté pour tout ce que j'avais pu faire dans ma vie. Mais jamais à Daryl. Jamais pour lui faire du mal. Toujours pour son bien, même s'il devait s'en prendre un ou deux pour se remuer l'cul. Quelle bande de branleurs incapables ! Et cette pétasse qui roulait des mécaniques avec ses flingues. Je m'étais fait avoir par son comportement et sa réaction de petite fille craintive et blessée, et voilà comment elle me remerciait ! En pointant un flingue sur ma tempe la salope ! Elle allait m'entendre la prochaine fois que je la croiserai ! On n'en avait surement pas fini elle et moi, ça non !

-"Qu'est ce tu fais là ?!" Daryl venait d'entrer en trombe dans la cellule un air étrange sur le visage. Il semblait... perdu ? Perplexe ? Paniqué ? Je râlais de son silence et de l'incapacité qu'avait son visage à choisir un état. Il fit deux allers retours rapides devant moi avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Enfin, il se jeta plus qu'il ne s'assit. "Qu'est'ce tu branles encore !?" grognais-je d'être déranger dans ma lapidation mentale. Son agitation ne semblait pas liée à quelque chose de grave, comme une attaque du Gouverneur. Et pourtant, les traits crispés de son visage étaient tout aussi tendu que si cela avait été le cas. Même s'il manquait quelque chose à son regard. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, la secouant et marmonnant je ne sais quoi. "On dirait qu't'as..." Je m'interrompis de moi-même, réalisant soudain ce que j'allais dire et tout ce que ça impliquait. Pourquoi avais-je pensé à cette possibilité en premier ?! Ses épaules qui semblaient moins tendues peut-être ? Ses yeux où la torture avait fait place à l'anxiété ?! Ou bien sa braguette encore ouverte que j'avais machinalement vue sans en faire plus cas sur le coup... "Et bah mon gars" soupirais-je, soulagé de le savoir libéré d'un poids "C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien cru qu'on t'avais castré en mon absence."

-"La ferme !" Il grogna pour la forme plus occupé à triturer ses mains. Sa protestation me fit rire et je lui tapais dans le dos, fier qu'il ait enfin porté ses couilles. Un léger sourire me répondit et la tension dans ses épaules sembla se dissiper quelque peu. Et puis cela me frappa. Comme la bonne claque qu'elle m'avait foutu à la seconde ou nous nous étions rencontrés. Elle n'était pas aussi traumatisé qu'elle le disait la p'tite pour se faire déglinguer à la première occasion ! Et pour avoir déjà entendu ce saligot s'envoyer en l'air, je savais qu'il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle le p'tiot. Elle s'était bien foutue de ma gueule. Je n'aurais jamais dû la prendre en pitié, elle et ses grands maux...

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas d'ailleurs, et cette constatation me fit soupirer intérieurement… Cela aurait été beaucoup mieux dans ce cas-là. Ses mots ne m'auraient pas déstabilisé et je n'aurais jamais porté la main sur elle car son avis aurait été sans intérêt.

Ce n'était qu'une fleur que je faisais à mon frère après ce que j'avais découvert dans la forêt et leur intermède amoureux lors de leur retrouvaille. Ils se voilaient la face tous les deux, et cette folle avait préféré lui foutre un pain plutôt que d'agir normalement et lui sauter dans les bras en chialant. C'était peut-être ça finalement qui m'avait décidé à ne pas la toucher. Sa réaction à la con, loin d'être mièvre. Le schéma familial et son influence encore beaucoup trop présente… La violence comme expression de n'importe quelles émotions. "Je fais quoi maintenant ?" lâcha-t-il tout de Gault. Je le fixais silencieusement, repartant dans mon cheminement de pensées. Elle n'était pourtant pas violente. Il ne m'avait même pas fallut plus d'une journée pour la cerner complètement. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était les autres et leur bien-être. Une dure au cœur tendre…

Ce qui avait fait la différence entre elle et le Shérif, c'était sa détermination destructrice à tout mettre en œuvre pour ce faire. Ok ! Elle avait des circonstances atténuantes qui la nourrissait cette détermination, mais tout de même. D'autres se serait morfondue inlassablement. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas attaché et abandonné sur un toit, mais ça c'était assez évident pour je ne m'attarde pas plus dessus. Et au cas où le blanc n'avait convaincu personne sur leur sentiment réciproque, les regards qu'ils se lançaient lorsqu'ils pensaient que personne ne les voyait finissaient de me le prouver. Le p'tit se laissait enfin approcher plus que pour un simple coup d'un soir. Il avait ce regard si particulier à cet instant précis. Rien à voir avec l'envie primaire de se taper la p'tite pépé bien goaler du coin, non.

-"Laisse faire les choses."

-"Je me suis barré." Je soupirais grandement. Son regard ne me trompait pas, moi. Mais elle ne savait pas le lire, elle, et son comportement était en radical opposition avec lui.

-"T'approche plus alors." Son air s'assombrit brusquement. "Rien ne sera simple avec elle. Alors pt'etre que tu devrais..."

-"Je le sais." me coupa-t-il sombrement. "C'est bien pour ça que j'te d'mande." Je ne pus empêcher de relâcher un lourd soupir. Je n'allais surement pas lui poser LA question. Je tenais à lui, énormément, mais ces choses-là nous n'en parlions pas. Nous ne posions jamais de mots dessus. Alors je fis de mon mieux.

-"Fais ce que tu as envie."

-"T'as pas mieux qu'ça !" ironisa-t-il, croyant que ma phrase s'arrêtait là.

-"Laisse-moi finir bougre d'âne !" Grondais-je face à son mauvais caractère. Il ne broncha pas, même s'il me lança un regard colérique. "Si tu la veux, fais en sorte d'arranger les choses. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien laisse tomber." Ouais... Bah c'était ça le mieux que je pouvais faire... et je tentais un sourire qui se transforma immédiatement en grimace. Ce que je venais de lui dire ne l'aida absolument pas vue qu'il arbora un visage encore plus perdu que celui qu'il avait en arrivant. "J'vais pas faire l'boulot à ta place. Par contre, si c'est ça qu'tu veux, pas d'problème ! Mais c'est moi qui me la tape du coup !" grognais-je, mécontent de devoir encore lui secouer les puces.

-"Tu vas trop loin ! Tu vas toujours trop loin Merle !" s'exaspéra-t-il et moi avec en me levant pour lui faire face. Quel débile !

-"Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir remis les idées en place. Sans ça, jamais tu t'la serais faites !"

-"J'avais pas besoin de ça pour me rendre compte que j'tiens bien trop à elle !" Il se figea d'horreur de l'avoir dit à haute voix et la panique suivit instantanément alors qu'un sourire pris place sur mes lèvres. Je croisais les bras, satisfait de mon effet. C'était quand même moi qui faisais tout le boulot. Mais personne pour s'en apercevoir...

-"Alors qu'est-ce t'attend au juste ?!" en rajoutais-je une couche. Le voir gesticuler de gêne était un spectacle sans pareil. Il se releva d'un bloc, déterminé, avant de retomber sur le lit, à nouveau désemparé. "Elle a quelqu'un." J'ouvris de grands yeux à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. "Sam" continua-t-il amèrement. J'allais de surprise en surprise avec ce p'tit bout d'femme.

-"Il est pas là à s'que j'sache. T'en as rien à branler." Son soupir las me fit réaliser qu'il était loin de seulement "tenir à elle". S'il se préoccupait même de son intégrité, il était définitivement foutu. Et moi, je ne savais plus quoi dire à présent. Je n'eus pas à le faire. Notre attention se détourna vers tout autre chose. Un rire. Franc, sincère, et surtout assez fort pour qu'il travers les grandes vitres de la prison. Daryl sortit de la cellule comme envoûte par ce son. Je lui emboîtais le pas immédiatement et en quelques instants, nous nous retrouvâmes avec un vue imprenable sur Barbie riant aux éclats face aux pitreries d'un gringalet.

-"T'es pas seul sur le coup on dirait." Il resta impassible à ma pique, fixant la scène. "Tu sais c'qu'on dit. Femme qui rit, à moitié dan..."

-"La ferme ! Va t'excuser. Maintenant." cingla-t-il d'une voix sans appel tout en ne détachant pas son regard du nouveau duo.

-"Très bien. Mais je t'aurais prévenu. Ne t'étonne de rien si tu nous croise en train de roucouler dans les couloirs demain." finissais-je de le provoquer tout en me dirigeant vers l'extérieur. " Au fait ?! Tu devrais la ranger, ça peut faire désordre sinon !"

* * *

POV Merle

Je l'atteins en moins de temps qu'il ne me fallut pour le dire. Et au plus j'avançais, au plus le spectacle qu'ils m'offraient à leur insu m'affligeait. Il m'affligeait et il m'exaspérait aussi. Surement beaucoup moins que Daryl et cette pensée me rassura quelque peu. Ce petit dégingandé ne faisait pas le poids. Il était, sans nul doute, incapable de la protéger. Mais il avait un avantage indéniable sur mon p'tit frère. Il arrivait à lui changer les idées. Elle paraissait à des kilomètres de la gravité du monde. Légère. Vraiment légère... Et ça me faisait chier ! Extrêmement chier de constater à quel point ça me faisait chier ! Je soupirais, sentant l'agacement poindre à grande vitesse. Il semblerait qu'elle nous ait mis la main dessus à tous les deux sans même s'en être rendu compte...

* * *

POV Mia

Je me dirigeais vers le point d'eau que nous avions installé. Un petit ruisseau passait tout près des grilles extérieures de la prison. Grâce à une pompe tout ce qu'il y a de plus artisanal, l'eau remontait jusqu'à l'intérieure de la prison sans que nous ayons à risquer nos vies pour étancher notre soif. C'est aussi ce système qui alimentait le réservoir dont nous nous servions pour les douches, un transistor branché sur batterie à énergie solaire se chargeant de la réchauffer un minimum. Tout ça avait été mis en place par les bons soins de notre cher Tony…

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demandais-je sans préambule, attrapant le premier gobelet improvisé que nous avions découpé dans une bouteille.

-"C'est quoi cette parade nuptiale ?"

-"De quoi je me mêle !" grognais-je tout en m'aspergeant le visage pour me décrasser succinctement.

-"Je fais que demander. Tout le monde s'étonne que tu ris aux éclats et encore plus que ce soit avec lui. J'pense même que ça commence à les inquiéter !" gloussa-t-il. Je soupirais, contrariée que tous mes faits et geste soient ainsi épiés. Tout le monde ! Non… Dane et Tony, c'était sûr.

-"T'es pas censé rester dans ta cellule toi ?!" changeais-je de sujet.

-"Permission spéciale Barbie !" s'exclama-t-il en relevant exagérément ses sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

-"Quoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que Rick, ou Daryl, t'a laissé sortir pour venir finir ce que vous avez commencé ce matin ?" rigolais-je, sarcastique, avant de replonger la bouteille dans l'eau, pour boire cette fois. "Il est où d'ailleurs ? Je m'en voudrais qu'il rate le spectacle." Je le cherchais, c'est vrai, mais pour d'autres raisons que celles que j'évoquais. Je ne l'avais pas encore revu depuis le matin et prêcher le faux me parut nécessaire pour passer sous son radar. J'attendais sa réponse, continuant d'en feinter mon désintérêt.

-"Nop ! J'suis v'nu chercher des excuses !" Après la trop longue seconde où sa réponse me cloua le bec, je vis rouge et lui balança le contenu de ma bouteille à la figure.

-"Tiens les voilà tes excuses connards !" Lui hurlais-je au visage, repartant vers Zack sans attendre qu'il n'ait de réaction. Il me rattrapa en deux enjambés et me fit stopper en me saisissant le bras et en me retournant vers lui.

-"Pour ça aussi il va falloir que tu t'excuses." Son ton était dur et il semblait se contenir pour ne pas m'en coller une. L'eau aurait au moins le mérite de refroidir sa tête qui virait au rouge à force.

-"Je ne m'excuserais de rien du tout !" répliquais-je en me dégageant de son emprise, me préparant à la confrontation musclée qui allait suivre.

Il soupira d'exaspération, passant une main agacé sur son visage avant de les poser sur ses hanches.

-"J'suis désolé ok ?!" Je restais éberluée face à ces excuses aussi soudaines qu'inattendues. Chaud, froid, chaud, froid ! J'allais finir par attraper la crève avec toutes ses sautes d'humeurs à la con. En fait, non ! Je l'avais déjà attrapé le virus Merle…. C'est surement pour ça que je décidais de ne pas passer l'éponge aussi facilement.

-"Grand bien te fasse !" lançais-je acerbe avant d'amorcer un pas en arrière qu'il arrêta en une injonction.

-"Non, écoutes ! J'dis pas ça souvent alors accepte mes excuses !" Mais bien sûr ! Aucun problème voyons. Parce que tu ne le fais jamais je vais évidemment te pardonner...

-"Ça marche pas comme ça !" m'entêtais-je.

-"J't'excuses bien de m'avoir mal parlé tout à l'heure ! Tu pourrais faire un effort !" s'exclama-t-il sa voix hésitant entre la colère et l'injustice.

-"Tu ne manques pas de culot de te ramener comme ça et d'exiger que je te pardonnes d'avoir foutu la merde et de n'avoir absolument rien fait pour calmer le jeu."

-"J'ai déconné j'en suis conscient. Je serais pas là sinon.. " Exposa-t-il à l'aide de ces mains. "Mais c'était tellement drôle de le voir s'agiter dans tous les sens, que j'ai pas résisté à le provoquer !" Je soufflais d'exaspération. Je les cherchais aussi les cas sociaux, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même...

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

-"Pas grand-chose. Il s'est fait un film tout seul !" me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-"Merle !" exigeais-je, à bout de nerf.

-"J'ai p'te'tr insinué un corps à corps non consentie..." Quo... que... Quoi ?!

-"Mais t'es un grand malade ma parole !" Il se mit à rire, pas vexé pour un sous par mon jugement.

-"Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Je promets que ça valait le coup !" Je me renfrognais de suite.

-"Ça valait le coup de m'en mettre plein la gueule ? Tu es venu me présenter des excuses ou me dire que si c'était à refaire tu ferais en sorte que je m'en mange un peu plus ?!"

-"Désolé.." soupira-t-il dépité.

-"Ça sort plutôt facilement pour quelqu'un qui ne s'excuses jamais !" ironisais-je, mesquine.

-"Me cherches pas ok !?"

-"Tu me fais chier !" rageais-je.

-"Je sais." me répondit-il dans un petit sourire. Puis son expression changea et ce fut la perplexité qui y prit place. "Tout le monde se méfie de moi. Y'en a même qui ont peur. T'as bien vu ! J'ai jamais croisé ce rigolo là-bas et il baisse la tête comme une fiotte." Je levais les yeux au ciel dans un premier temps, pour l'assassiner ensuite du regard à l'insulte qu'il faisait à Zack. Ce n'était pas une fiotte. Il connaissait juste ses limites et il était raisonné lui. "Pourquoi toi non ?!"

-"Parce que les gros bras sans cervelle, ça ne m'a jamais impressionné !" le provoquais-je par simple plaisir. Hors de question de lui avouer la panique qui m'avait envahi après lui avoir envoyé une mandale en guise de bienvenue, il y a... un peu plus d'une semaine... Sérieusement ? Une semaine ! Comment ce gros balourd manchot pouvait compter à ce point ? Les Dixons... pestais-je intérieurement.

-"Tu as la langue bien trop pendue Mia. Fais attention, où ça finira vraiment par te jouer des tours." Je restais stupéfaite par son ton paternaliste. J'étais partagé entre deux réactions. La première concernait son "conseil" qui n'impliquait pas un acte de violence immédiat sur ma personne. Mais c'était clairement la deuxième qui causait principalement mon état d'hébétude. Elle pouvait être futile et sans grand intérêt mais pourtant elle n'était pas anodine et venait de renforcer mon attachement… Il venait de m'appeler par mon prénom. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il me l'avait demandé, il l'utilisait. Pendant une seconde, il n'y eu plus de gamine ou de Barbie à l'horizon. Juste lui et sa préoccupation à mon égard. Je lui souris, toute trace de colère envolée. Il était loin de se résumer à la description d'un gros bras sans cervelle. Il n'y avait finalement qu'à gratter, et pas tant que ça à y penser, pour qu'il se laisse aller à moins d'agressivité. Il perçut sans mal le changement dans mon regard et je vis le sien commencer à vaciller.

-"Tu me menaces encore ?" Je repris la conversation en déformant ses propos. Il était du genre à privilégier le conflit dans tous ses échanges, peu en importait la teneur.

-"Je te dis juste de faire attention." me répondit-il dans un petit sourire joueur.

-"Tu devrais te contenter de jouer tout le temps à les brutes épaisses." Il leva un sourcil provocateur et interrogatif. "J'aurais moins envie de te faire un câlin, là tout de suite, si tu n'étais qu'un con." Il fit brutalement un pas en arrière, pointant un doigt d'avertissement dans ma direction et un air menaçant sur le visage. Le conflit. Mais moi aussi je pouvais en jouer.

-"Reste loin de moi Barbie !" Je relevais un sourcil, accompagné d'un petit sourire malfaisant. "Je te préviens. Si tu fais un pas de plus tu vas.." Un raclement de gorge m'interrompit alors que j'allais m'élancer sur lui, quitte à lui courir après si je ratais mon coup.

-"Merle. Je te présente Zack. Zack, voilà l'idiot du village. Merle Dixon." Il répondit à ces présentations avec un sourire contrit et mal assuré.

-"J'te l'avais dit qu'il avait peur de moi !" se gaussa l'imbécile.

-"C'est parce qu'il sait pas." rétorquais-je exaspéré qu'il ne démorde pas de l'image qu'il croyait renvoyer.

-"Ooooh si ! Il sait. Il sait que je peux le manger au petit déjeuner si le cœur m'en dit." Il baissa le ton de sa voix et se fixa sur Zack comme le prédateur qu'il pouvait être.

-"Arrête tu veux ! " Je repartais dans mes réprimandes " Tu peux pas t'empêcher de.."

-"Mia ?" me coupa Zack d'une petite voix.

-"Désolé... J'arrête de perdre mon temps à essayer de faire changer cet idiot c'est peine perdue. On peut y retourner si tu veux."

-"Euh. A vrai dire, je dois récupérer Emy. Lily devait me remplacer et..." Je relevais un sourcil interrogateur et surpris.

-"Je suis désolé... J'aurais voulu rester plus mais..."

-"Pas de problème, t'inquiètes pas." le rassurais-je avant de retourner mon regard sur Merle.

-"Euuh" reprit-il alors que je pensais qu'il en avait fini. "Emy euh Emy voulait que je te demande si ça te disait de manger avec nous se soir. Ça te dérange pas ?"

-"Non pas du tout ! Avec plaisir même, ça fait longtemps." Souriais-je.

-"Génial" sourit-il à pleines dents avant de détaler rapidement. Je le regardais partir et sentit Merle se pencher sur mon épaule pour chuchoter à mon oreille.

-"Je suis pas sûr que Daryl apprécie vraiment de te voir batifoler avec ce plouc alors que tu le fais déjà avec lui." Je lui faisais peut être dos, mais j'imaginais sans mal le sourire satisfait qui devait orner son visage.

-"De quoi j'me mêle. J'adore Emily et c'est complètement possible qu'elle le lui ait demandé après ce qui..."

-"Après quoi Barbie ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton exagérément interrogatif.

-"Après que tu m'ais cogné dessus. D'ailleurs, on en a pas fini avec cette discussion." Me retournais-je ne croisant les bras.

-"T'es prête à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

-"Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire hein ? T'es sur que mon ongle incarné ne t'intéresse pas plus ?" demandais-je dans l'espoir vain de le faire changer d'avis.

-"Nop !"

-"Très bien. Mais j'ai une condition."

-"J'écoute, mais promets rien." me répondit-il d'une voix égale.

-"Va bien falloir. " Il m'incita à continuer d'un mouvement de tête. Il savait déjà ce à quoi je faisais allusion. " Je veux que tu me racontes aussi. "

-"Peu importe. " Il haussa les épaules, nonchalamment, comme si le sujet n'avait jamais rien provoqué.

-"Parfait ! " m'exclamais-je, toujours surprise par son détachement soudain.

-"C'est un rencard ?" insinua-t-il de nouveau redevenu lui-même. Exaspérant en somme…

-"Arrête de faire l'idiot ! " Le grondais-je grossièrement avant de repartir prendre mon poste.

J'étais ensuite retourné finir ma journée pour en arriver ici, sur le toit, profitant de la solitude. Parce que oui, rien n'était plus épuisant que d'écouter Lily déblatérer sur les choses merveilleuses que Liam faisait pour elle. Elle n'avait pas parlé au début, et l'atmosphère avait dû lui sembler pesante, car elle s'était mise à le faire en me posant des questions futiles et inutiles. Je n'avais répondu que par monosyllabe au début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse lâcher un rire. Pour une connerie… Cela avait semblait décrisper ses épaules, et elle avait continué à piailler joyeusement jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Épuisant. Étonnant. Rassurant aussi, mais épuisant. Il avait dû se passer quelques choses avec Liam. Je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt, mais c'était la seule explication. Elle n'aurait surement pas accepté de bosser avec moi dans le cas contraire.

Une douleur dans le bas ventre me fit grimacer et me ramena à des choses biens plus terre à terre. Il y avait deux choses positives dans le fait que les anglais aient débarqués. La première, et la plus évidente, mon oubli de protection avec Daryl n'aurait aucune conséquence fâcheuse sur aucun de nous deux +1... Même si je le voyais parfois faire des "papouilles" à Judith, il était loin d'avoir le profil du gars qui souhaitait former une famille en temps d'apocalypse. Peut-être même tout court, mais ce n'était que de la spéculation. Quant à la deuxième. Bizarrement, elle arrivait en pole position face à la première. Elle venait relativiser une partie non négligeable de mon comportement récent et elle se résumait en trois lettres : SPM. Ou Syndrome Pré-Menstruel. Un acronyme pompeux pour expliquer tout un tas de choses inhérent au comportement des femmes qui subissaient leur variation hormonale. Je n'échappais pas à ce syndrome. Depuis une bonne dizaine d'année, je subissais principalement les fluctuations d'humeurs, passant d'un état normal à dépressif en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Un vrai défi pour mon entourage. Une vraie plaie à vivre. Pourtant, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus soulagée qu'il soit la cause, et l'explication, de la détresse dans laquelle j'avais été ces derniers jours. Le départ de Daryl, le comportement de Dane, la préoccupation de Tony, toutes ces fois où mes émotions s'étaient vues démultipliées pour en arriver à cette situation, trouvaient enfin leur source et cela me rassurait. Je me traitais d'idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt d'ailleurs. Je ne pourrais certes pas fournir cette "preuve" en la brandissant sous leur nez et en prônant l'hystérie, mais je pouvais déjà me tranquilliser quand à ma santé mentale qui reviendrait à la normale d'ici peu.

Ça, et ce matin. Les choses prenaient un tournant différent, plus optimiste et je ne boutais pas ce changement. Au contraire. C'était surement pour cette raison que je ne prenais pas mal sa fuite. J'aurais préféré une autre fin pour clôturer cette entrevue. Une fin tout court finalement. Je souris à cette idée. Il était le seul à être allé jusqu'au bout après tout et il y avait d'ailleurs de grandes chances qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu. Je préférais à dire vrai. Il était déjà assez difficile à aborder sans rajouter un égo écorché à l'équation. Une vague inexplicable de joie m'envahie et un sourire immense la trahi. Dieu que c'était bon de ne penser qu'à ce genre de choses futiles. Mes pieds battirent dans le vide de satisfaction. J'avais hâte maintenant de me retrouver face à lui, ne serait-ce que pour effacer cet air bougon de son visage. J'avais une toute autre expression en tête que je rêvais de provoquer sur son joli petit minois. Quand on pensait au loup… sa voix attira mon attention. Quelques personnes, dont Daryl, se rassemblaient à l'entrée de la prison, abandonnant pelles, pioches et piques. L'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas. Il était temps pour moi de me diriger vers les douches si je ne voulais pas en prendre une glacée.

Je me relevais lestement du muret qui m'accueillait à chacune de mes visites et me dirigea naturellement vers la porte, le pas léger et insouciant. Il fut malheureusement interrompu par un bruit de porte et des pas précipités. Dane venait de sortir dans la petite cour intérieure, furetant dans tous les coins pour en vérifier la sécurité. C'est tout du moins ce que je cru, avant que la porte par laquelle il venait d'arriver ne grince à nouveau. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire resplendissant, et avant que je ne puisse me demander qui pouvait bien susciter ce bonheur dans ses yeux, la réponse se matérialisa sous les traits d'un chasseur bien connu, qui arrivait à grand pas dans sa direction, lui donnant un baiser à couper le souffle. Le monde ne s'était évidemment pas arrêté de tourner depuis ces quelques jours. Un énorme sourire fendit mon visage, le premier depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. J'étais heureuse pour lui. Tellement heureuse que dans cet élan de bonheur, je faillis encourager Eddy à grands renforts de cris. J'abandonnais immédiatement cette idée, lui préférant un petit sautillement et un applaudissement discret. Il aurait fui à toutes jambes de toute manière. La dernière chose que je voulais en somme.

Et puis, j'avais rejeté Dane pas plus tard qu'hier soir, profitant du différent, légitime celui-ci, qui nous opposait, pour des raisons qui n'avaient plus lieux d'être maintenant. Ma bouche, jusque-là en forme de banane, s'affaissa en même temps que mes épaules se voûtèrent. Merle avait saccagé son propre plan en s'attaquant à moi avec la discrétion d'un pachyderme, et en provoquant son frère pour des raisons futiles. Une "Chicane entre frangin" ?! Mon cul ouais... Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce cul terreux ? Un gémissement sonore me fit revenir à moi et, perdue à mes pensées, mes yeux tombèrent sur une scène à laquelle jamais je n'aurais voulu assisté de mon propre chef. Eddy et Dane avait largement dépassé le stade du baiser... Je fermais violemment les yeux, me retournant d'un coup sec, tâtant le vide de mes mains dans l'espoir de trouver rapidement la porte de sortie. Mauvaise idée… L'image des deux larrons en plein Tétris s'était déjà incrustée sur mes rétines et mon cerveau semblait bien décidé à combler les vides… Il était plus que tant temps de partir, sinon le son allait finir par s'ajouter aux images !

* * *

Après m'être minutieusement décrassé de ma journée, je m'étais mise en quête de Rick. Demain, je n'avais rien à faire de la journée. C'était l'occasion idéale pour sortir en quête de ces petits morceaux de coton magique qui allaient nous manquer. Je n'avais qu'un quart de garde à prendre le soir. Je pris la direction du réfectoire. La prison bouillonnait de tous ces ventres affamés, et pourtant je le trouvais seul dans un des couloirs y menant. Il était dans l'ombre, observant quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir de là ou je me trouvais.

Je repris ma marche d'un pas décidé, satisfaite de ne pas avoir à faire le tour de la prison avant de lui mettre la main dessus, mais je ralentis bien vite en m'apercevant qu'il parlait seul...

Enfin seul. Je me doutais que Lori ne devait pas être bien loin. Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourut. J'avais toujours eu une peur bleue des revenants. Ceux fait de chair et de sang n'étaient plus un problème, mais les spectres invisibles, eux, je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire. Je reculais pas à pas, le plus silencieusement que je pus. Mon esprit apeuré n'aurait aucun mal à partir dans des délires bien trop poussés qui me mènerait surement à sentir une présence rôder autour de moi.

-"Mia ?!" Meerrrddeeeuhhh. J'éclairais mon visage bien trop vite pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon comportement étrange. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'ailleurs.

-"Hey ! Rick !" Sourire figé, yeux grands ouverts, et maintenant voix suraigu... Nickel...

-"Ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fan..." Il s'interrompit de lui-même et mon sourire se transforma en grimace. "Je ne la vois plus." Sa bouche tressaillit, surement mitigé entre l'amusement du à mon comportement et la peine de ne plus la voir.

-"Oh !" Tous mes muscles se relâchèrent en même temps et un soupir m'échappa. "Je croyais que..."

-"Je parlais vraiment tout seul cette fois-ci." Je pouvais largement faire avec ça, n'étant pas en reste de ce côté-là.

-"Ok. Depuis quand tu.."

-"L'attaque du Gouverneur. J'étais partie la rejoindre à l'extérieur..." J'acquiesçais silencieusement. "Vas y, je t'en prie." Il m'invita de sa main à rejoindre le réfectoire sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

-"A vrai dire, je te cherchais." Avachi contre le mur depuis le début de notre conversation, il se releva immédiatement.

-"Tout va bien ? Merle t'a encore posé des problèmes ?"

-"Non. Non, ne t'inquiète pas." répondis-je en balayant ses craintes de la main. Je m'avançais pour le rejoindre. Le couloir n'était pas très long, mais cela ne servait plus à rien de rester aussi éloigné de lui. "Ça peut attendre." rajoutais-je en découvrant l'objet de sa contemplation. Carl était en train de nourrir Judith. Son regard suivit le mien. Il fut complètement absorber par la scène et un air mélancolique se peint sur ses traits.

-"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?"

-"Je sais pas." me dit-il après un moment de silence.

-"Tu as déjà fait le plus dur." répondis-je en faisant référence à la première fois où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. "Tu n'as qu'à rester naturel." Il rit nerveusement à son tour.

-"Ca à l'air simple dit comme ça." répondit-il en me regardant.

-"Ça l'est." répliquais-je avec conviction.

-"Et toi avec Daryl ?" Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-"Euh.. Je..." balbutiais-je en battant idiotement les cils.

-"Tu as fait le plus dur. Tu n'as qu'à rester naturel." Je rougis immédiatement. Ouais ! Il visait dans le mille sans savoir. J'avais fait le plus dur. Enfin, ce n'était pas moi qui étais dur... Argghh... Pourquoi je pensais à ça !

-"T'es un p'tit malin hein Rick grimes !?" rigolais-je pour retrouver une contenance. "Je m'occuperais de Daryl en temps et en heure, ne t'inquiètes donc pas de ça. Tu as des choses plus importantes à faire là, tout de suite." Il sourit. Et pour une fois, je ne vis pas un sourire forcé, gêné ou grimaçant. Juste un sourire, même s'il n'atteint pas tout à fait ses yeux.

-"Tu viens avec moi ?" Sa question me désarçonna complètement, me faisant ouvrir des yeux ronds de stupeur.

-"Que si tu viens voir Daryl avec moi." NoON ! Stupide, stupide, stupide... "Oublie ce que je viens de dire..." soupirais-je d'agacement. Il rit cette fois-ci. J'entendis clairement le son timide de sa voix.

-"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Je le ferais si ça te rassure." m'offrit-il gentiment.

-"C'est gentil, mais ça ira. C'est entre lui et moi. Comme toi et tes enfants." Il se concentra sur ses pieds, perturbé par quelque chose qui m'échappait. "Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas Rick ?"

Il rit brièvement, sarcastique, avant de reposer ses yeux sur eux.

-"J'peux pas. Pas encore." me répondit-il la voix brisée. Je ne connaissais que les grandes lignes de ce qui s'était passé dans leur trio amoureux. Et ce n'était, d'autant plus, que des on-dit. Il n'y avait pourtant pas énormément de possibilité quant au blocage qu'il faisait avec Judith... J'espérais de tout cœur pour elle, et pour lui ensuite, qu'il arriverait à passer au-dessus. Il était le seul parent qui lui restait...

-"Ok."

-"Alors ?" Je levais les yeux au ciel, grandiloquente, avant d'amorcer un pas vers l'embrasure de la porte en soufflant. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, timide, mais plein de reconnaissance.

-"Marre toi, c'est ça !" râlais-je pour la forme en le devançant pour rejoindre ses enfants.

-"Merci." chuchota-t-il dans mon dos. Je secouais la tête de dépit. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être conne à me laisser attendrir par les problèmes des autres.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que nous nous étions attablés et que nous la regardions téter. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts ne lâchaient pas son frère. Pas une seconde. Avec Beth et Carol, il était l'un de ceux qui passait le plus des temps avec elle. Pas besoin de le lui rappeler. Elle ne savait pas encore parler mais son regard subjugué parlait pour elle. Elle ne râla même pas lorsque le biberon se termina et je m'en étonnais. C'était comme-ci elle comprenait parfaitement que la nourriture ne se trouvait plus à tous les coins de rue, se contentant docilement de son rationnement quotidien comme tout un chacun.

-"Tu veux la prendre ? Elle doit encore faire son rot." Me proposa Carl en voyant que je ne la lâchais pas du regard.

-"Je viens de sortir de ma douche." Répondis-je du tac o tac. " Passe là à ton père. " L'occasion rêvait pour un petit rapprochement surprise. Il ne fit pas cas de ma proposition, me répondant comme si je n'avais rien dit.

-"Et moi je dois aller la prendre." Finalement, il n'y avait pas que le père qui avait des problèmes de communications… Je soupirais intérieurement. Note mentale numéro mille et des brouettes : Questionner Carl sur son comportement envers son père.

-"Justement ! Si elle te vomit dessus, ta douche te sera d'autant plus utile." Enchainais-je comme si de rien était.

-"Elle ne vomit jamais." M'assura-t-il.

-"C'est un bébé. Bien sûr qu'elle vomit. Tout le temps même !" Pauvre enfant ignorant. Si elle l'avait épargné jusqu'à présent, elle ne se retiendrait surement avec une parfaite inconnue.

-"Tu n'aimes pas les enfants ?" nous interrompit Rick. Je le regardais, surprise qu'il intervienne en leur faveur après le coup bas de son fils. Traitre !

-"Siii" grognais-je, "mais pas quand je viens de prendre une douche." Ils me regardèrent tout deux d'une drôle de manière. Je continuais dans cette voix uniquement pour ne pas mettre le feu aux poudres entre eux, mais ils ne payaient rien pour attendre. "C'est bon... Passe la moi..." capitulais-je face à leurs regards inquisiteurs. Ils n'étaient pas de la même famille pour rien ces deux-là…

-"Merci !" s'exclama-t-il plus que de raison avant de rassoir lourdement à sa place une fois Judith bien calée dans mes bras.

-"Je croyais que tu avais une douche à prendre ?" l'assassinais-je du regard. Ouais… Comme son père… Il pouvait bien faire le mariole en lui reprochant je ne sais quoi, il n'était pas mieux.

-"Je la prendrais après. J'ai envie de voir si elle va vomir ou pas !" se bidonna-t-il, imperméable aux éclairs sortant de mes yeux.

-"Sale gosse !" grognais-je, prête à l'achever d'une réplique bien sentie. Malheureusement, et heureusement pour lui, un bruit adorable détourna mon attention vers la petite chose gigotant entre mes bras. Ma colère semblait retenir toute l'attention de Judith.

* * *

POV Rick

Dès qu'elle avait eu la p'tite en main, elle s'était mise à babiller devant elle. Je ne pensais pas une adulte possible d'autant de niaiseries devant une enfant, et pourtant, sous mes yeux médusés, c'était totalement ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Judith... Ma... SA fille... Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Perdre Lori était déjà une épreuve en soi. Mais la perdre au détriment d'une enfant qui n'était pas la mienne était la pire de celles que j'avais eu à surmonter. Elle n'y était pour rien. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher les dernières images de Shane de se superposer à son visage innocent. Sa haine à mon égard et sa manœuvre désespéré pour m'éliminer du tableau qu'il se faisait de la famille parfaite ne cessaient de revenir inlassablement. Je n'en dormais presque pas de la nuit. Et les seuls moments ou le sommeil m'emportait étaient peuplés de mes pires cauchemars. Je m'en étais cru capable pourtant. Uniquement dans le but de préserver cette vie pour laquelle Lori s'était sacrifiée. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras. Ce petit être innocent dont la survie ne dépendait que de moi. Judith... Je n'avais même pas été incapable de lui donner un prénom, préférant déléguer cette tâche à Carl. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je ne le voulais pas. Elle n'était pas de moi.

-"Ah ! Elle m'a souri !" s'exclama Mia, un sourire ravi mangeant la moitié de son visage.

-"Elle a juste fait une grimace." bougonna Carl, mécontent.

-"Non ! C'était un sourire." reprit-elle fièrement. "Bah quoi ? T'es jaloux parce que je suis la première à qui elle en fait un ?" Elle lui tira la langue et il fit de même avant d'éclater de rire de concert. Je regardais le spectacle avec une surprise non dissimulée. Sans leur en faire part, je continuais d'écouter la suite de leur échange.

-"Fais lui faire son rot au lieu de la distraire." Mia s'exécuta en douceur, prenant grand soin à la positionner correctement sans que sa tête ne ballote dans tous les sens. Quelques minutes passèrent où nous ne détournions pas notre regard de la petite, attendant son rot comme le messie. Rien ne vint. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle se mit à tapoter légèrement sur son dos pour l'aider à évacuer l'air qu'elle avait avalé en tétant. "Hey ! La frappe pas !" s'exclama Carl face à son geste. Elle fut surprise de sa remarque, jaugeant sa réelle portée, avant de le regarder de travers.

-"Ça tombe bien que tu me dises ça, je pensais que l'étape suivante était de lui ouvrir la gorge pour lui faciliter les choses. J'avais totalement tord apparemment. Merci de ton aide Carl !"

-"Elle a pas besoin de ça ! Elle y arrive très bien toute seule." surenchérit mon fils. Elle plissa les yeux, de plus en plus énervée par les réflexions inexpérimentées qu'elle subissait.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit Carlito ?" demanda-t-elle, doucereuse. Je vis, de plus en plus stupéfait par son comportement ultra protecteur, Carl, se plier, et pas totalement de mauvaise grâce, à l'avertissement de Mia. Dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais demandé à quel moment ce rapprochement avait pu se passer sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, mais je ne pouvais que constater amèrement, que de ces moments, il y en avait eu à la pelle ces derniers temps...

-"De ne pas faire l'adulte quand ce n'est pas nécessaire." marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. S'il s'était adressé à moi, je lui aurais certainement fait répéter clairement, mais elle n'en fit rien, lui souriant grandement à la plage en lui tendant son petit doigt. "Nooonn" supplia-t-il, "c'est nul ça"

-"Je sais !" s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement "Mais tu commences à me connaitre maintenant. J'adore te mettre mal à l'aise." sourit-elle exagérément. Carl finit par lier son petit doigt au sien en soufflant et sans que nous en comprenions la raison, elle en grimaça reportant son attention sur le paquet entre ses bras. Judith venait de lui vomir dessus.

* * *

POV Mia

Une fois que ce sale gosse eu comprit la raison de mon inconfort soudain, il se bidonna à s'en décoller la plèvre. Pestant contre son comportement puéril, je pris grand soin à re basculer Judith entre mes bras. La petite chipie, bien heureuse de s'être débarrasser de ce poids, somnoler déjà. Rick resta stoïque, observant à tour de rôle son fils rire et moi essayant vainement de me débarrasser de la coulée de vomis qui commençait à retapisser mon dos. Je laissais faire, n'ayant rien raté de son trouble tout le long de l'échange que j'avais eu avec Carl. Je me concentrais plutôt à nettoyer la bouche du petit escargot qui s'était endormi en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. C'est le moment que choisirent Dina et Carol pour entrer, des denrées plein les bras. Ces dernières se joignirent à l'hilarité du petit rigolo que je finis joindre… avec un soupçon de mauvaise grâce… Au bout d'un moment qui me parut trop long, Carol consentit enfin à prendre Judith dans les bras, me conseillant inutilement d'aller me nettoyer. Je lui jetais un regard équivoque qui la fit encore rire, avant de la remercier. J'embrassais le petit bout de chou avant de partir. Elle n'y était pour rien après tout et elle avait l'air d'un ange confortablement endormi dans les bras de Carol.

-"Oh ! J'ai failli oublier avec tout ça ! C'est possible de faire un ravitaillement de dernière minute demain ?" m'adressais-je tout d'un coup à Rick. Il eut effectivement la réaction dubitative à laquelle je m'attendais.

-"Je préférerais éviter. Avec le Gouverneur dans le coin en ce moment." Me répondit-il contrit.

-"Je sais, mais ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Ça va devenir très vite vital." Lui expliquais-je sans vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" me demanda-t-il, soucieusement. La profonde ride qui ne le quittait que très rarement venait de refaire son apparition. Je pris un ton désinvolte pour tenter de le rassurer.

-"Et bien, c'est un problème d'ordre féminin si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Repris-je en soulevant les sourcils exagérément. Il ne sembla pas mettre bout à bout les mots de ma phrase avant que je ne pointe du doigt la partie de mon anatomie incriminée.

-"Oh !" rougit-il violemment avant de reprendre "Euuhh, je crois que Glenn en a si tu veux. Ça t'évitera de sortir." A mon tour de le regarder comme s'il avait des cornes qui étaient en train de lui pousser sur le front. *Hummm ouais... Sympa l'image ma vieille... Tu pouvais pas trouver mieux…* Je me serais frapper sur le coup, même si je ne l'avais pas dit à voix haute.

-"Eeuuuhh Pourquoi Glenn aurait-il besoin de tampons ?" Il écarquilla les yeux et sembla soudain très amusé par la situation, puisqu'un sourire fendit ses lèvres alors que sa tête se baissa pour se secouer. Je souris moi aussi, par mimétisme, tout en jetant un regard interrogatif à Carl qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en réponse. Il ne semblait, lui non plus, pas comprendre la réaction de son père.

-"Je croyais que tu avais besoin de ça.." Il s'interrompit de lui-même en jetant un regard à son fils. Okééé ?! J'étais de plus en plus dubitative. Quel mot commençant pas C et concernant un problème d'ordre féminin ne voulait-il pas prononcer dev..

-"Non ! " Criais-je presque lorsque mon cerveau se reconnecta. " J'ai pas besoin de cap.." Comment en était-il arrivé à se dire que j'avais besoin de capotes ? Ce n'était surement pas dû au court échange que nous avions eu concernant Daryl plus tôt.

-"Shhhtt" me coupa-t-il, me laissant un regard équivoque en direction de son fils. Mot interdit... Instinctivement, je recommençais ma phrase sur un ton bien plus bas que la première fois, me penchant vers lui pour être sûre qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre.

-"Non ! Je n'ai.."

-"Eh ! Je suis là et j'entends tout. Même quand vous chuchotez. Et vous parlez de capotes. J'ai plus 5 ans, ça va." S'offusqua Carl. Un grand sourire orna mes lèvres. Je me retenais de ne pas éclater de rire devant leur tête.

-"Carl, je..." Je pouffais de rire malgré moi à la phrase pleine de bon sens de Carl, interrompant je ne sais quelle remontrance qu'allait lui faire Rick.

-"Mia !" me reprit le paternel, mécontent de ma réaction.

-"Quoi ! Je voulais juste des tampons moi ! Et puis, tant mieux s'il sait ce que s'est. Pour le coup, il aura pas de potes à qui demander lorsqu'il en aura besoin." J'abattis une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Rick. "Il va surement falloir que tu lui montre comment faire." Je me retenais du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas rire à la tête de poisson mort qu'il me fit et au "Beurk" retentissant de Carl. "Sinon. Je sais que c'est tendu avec Phillip, mais on en a plus, alors, je me disais que je pouvais faire une sortie rapide pour essayer d'en trouver. T'es ok ?"

-"Des capotes ?!" s'exclama-t-il. J'éclatais de rire cette fois-ci. Il l'avait dit, pas moi.

-"Des tampons Rick." Rectifiais-je, avant de prendre un malin plaisir à éclaircir complètement le sujet de la conversation. "J'ai mes règles et j'aimerais bien que pendant cette période, on ne puisse pas me suivre à la trace si tu vois ce que je veux dire cette fois-ci ?!"

-"Oui. Pardon. Très bien. Vas y." me répondit-il tel un automate. Je n'avais rien dit d'extraordinaire mais cela lui avait suffi pour rougir. Carol et Dina souriait d'ailleurs face à l'air gêné qu'il arborait à présent. Je ne devais son accord qu'à ça d'ailleurs. Pourquoi les hommes s'empourpraient-ils toujours lorsqu'on faisait référence au cycle féminin… Peu importait ! J'en profitais pour filer rapidement avant qu'il ne change d'avis. "Mais ne traine pas ok ?!"

-"Ok ! Merci !" lançais-je, presque arrivée à la porte.

-"Mia !" Merde ! Je me figeais et me retournais doucement en lui souriant de toutes mes dents.

-"Ouiii ?" questionnais-je innocemment.

-"Emmène Michonne avec toi s'il te plait." La surprise se lut facilement sur mon visage. Michonne ? Pourquoi faire ? Il répondit à ma question sans me laisser le temps de la verbaliser. "Jauge là.

Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Andréa, j'aimerais connaitre le fond de sa pensée."

-"Je suis pas sure d'être la meilleure personne pour ça."

-"Je pense que si au contraire. " Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds et un mouvement de tête qui l'incitait clairement à s'expliquer immédiatement. Qu'il puisse me le demander parce que je sortais, ok, pourquoi pas. Ou elle restait, ou elle en profitait pour filer. Mais qu'il nous laisse partir seule à l'extérieur uniquement dans le but de la confronter à la personne qui avait ouvertement menacé de tuer Andréa, son amie, là, je n'étais pas d'accord. " Je ne pense pas qu'elle tentera quoi que ce soit contre toi. "

-"Merci ! Ça me rassure vraiment que tu penses ça ! " Ironisais-je.

-"Je veux juste connaitre le fond de sa pensée. " rajouta-t-il pour m'apaiser.

-"Bah on a cas demandé à Merle de lui poser la question. Je suis sûre qu'on aura droit à une confession émouvante de sa part. " J'enfonçais le clou. Encore. Et j'aurai continué, sans aucuns regrets, si je n'avais pas vu le sourire satisfait de Carl. Je ne sus pas vraiment l'interpréter, mais un malaise me saisit en le voyant. J'étais quasiment sûre qu'il se réjouissait de me voir malmener son père avec autant d'aisance. Le soupir de Rick ramena mon attention sur lui.

-"Pourquoi tu fais un drame de tout à chaque fois. " me demanda-t-il. Ooohhh j'en avais des réponses à lui donner. Toutes plus cinglantes les unes des autres. Mais je ne pouvais pas alors que je voyais du coin de l'œil Carl suspendu à ma prochaine réplique cinglante.

-"Tu as raison. " soupirais-je à mon tour. Le silence se fit. Un long silence que je mis à profit pour me détendre. Assez pour lui renvoyer un sourire grimaçant. " J'irais avec Michonne. " acquiesçais-je avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la salle sans plus rien ajouter. Je venais de prendre rendez-vous en solo avec les deux hommes de la famille Grimes. Ils allaient m'entendre !

* * *

POV Daryl

-"Tu n'étais pas là par hasard tout à l'heure pas vrai ?" Carol interrompit ma contemplation en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

-"Si." répondis-je la bouche encore pleine. Elle sourit en retour, secouant la tête de dépit face à mon mensonge éhonté que je ne prenais même pas la peine de dissimuler mieux que ça.

-"Et bien ! Ça fait des jours qu'elle ne te calcule pas, et là tu as droit à un sourire plus qu'éblouissant de sa part ! Moi qui croyais avoir interrompu quelque chose... Je suis plus tôt arrivé après !" Je grognais à la fin de sa phrase, lui lançant un regard en biais. Le sien était bienveillant, tout comme le sourire qui persistait sur ses lèvres. Je baissais la tête pour essayer de dissimuler celui que j'avais du mal à réprimer, mais cela fut peine perdue. Elle me grilla en beauté. "C'est bien Daryl." continua-t-elle en me bousculant légèrement l'épaule. Je ne pris même pas mal son encouragement que je trouvais maladroit. C'est bien ? J'étais un chien pour qu'elle emploi ces mots ? "Tu t'sens pas mieux ?" me demanda-t-elle en un murmure.

-"Si." Le sourire qui suivit illumina ses traits, atteignant même ses yeux, alors que je secouais la tête d'une exaspération feinte. Je pensais que nous avions été discret toute la journée, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Je ne pus que me réjouir de ne l'avoir que croisé depuis ce matin. Dans le cas contraire, tout le monde aurait compris ce que nous avions fait, et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Pourtant, assis face à elle, à quelques tables d'écarts, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer le spectacle irritant que je m'infligé depuis plus de 15 minutes. Elle dînait avec Emy ce soir. Et qui disait Little Sunshine, disait papa Zack...

Au plus le temps avançait, au plus le numéro de lover de pacotille qu'il lui servait m'agaçait. Elle n'y répondait pourtant pas. Enfin, c'est ce que je me répétais depuis le début, mais je n'en savais rien à vrai dire. Nos échanges étaient à des milliers de kilomètres d'un jeu de séduction banale. Je voulais pourtant la même chose que lui et voir avec quelle aisance il arrivait à se faire charmeur me faisait bouillir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me sourit. A moi. A moi seul. Un sourire éblouissant qui m'était uniquement destiné. Tous les sourires qu'elle lui avait fait faisaient pâle figure à côté de celui-là. Mes joues chauffèrent instantanément et je fis tout mon possible pour faire refluer cette gêne subite et incontrôlable. Ne pas lui rendre son sourire et ne pas détourner le regard firent parti du processus. Et au lieu de le voir se faner à cause de mon incapacité à m'exprimer simplement, je vis de la taquinerie prendre place dans ses yeux avant de les détourner des miens. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'esquissais un léger sourire, et ce moment qu'avait choisi Carol pour se joindre à moi.

* * *

POV Mia

Cela faisait un moment déjà que je regardais dormir Emy en laissant mon esprit vagabonder. J'avais évidemment mangé en leur compagnie comme promis. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tous ces moments avec elle me manquaient avant de les revivre. Malheureusement pour la petite endormie, le point culminant de mon repas concernait plutôt un homme des bois renfrogné au regard pénétrant. Je l'avais senti sur moi tout le long du repas. J'en savais la cause. Elle prenait la forme d'un autre homme, père, et particulièrement versé dans la drague. Zack n'avait pas arrêté de me lancer œillades et phrases lourdes de sens tout au long du repas, répétant les effleurements involontaires. La situation m'amusait au-delà du raisonnable. L'un comme l'autre devait se croire discret dans ses actions, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Si j'avais vite fait d'éconduire gentiment l'effronté, je ne pus m'empêcher d'inciter l'autre dans la voix qu'il me prenait en lui souriant de toutes mes dents. Et il fit mouche, ce sourire, teintant ses joues d'une adorable couleur qu'il cacha en plongeant rapidement sa tête dans son assiette. Mon cœur bondit et mes pensées n'eurent absolument rien d'adorables. Malheureusement, Emy ramena bien trop tôt mon attention sur elle, tout comme était en train de le faire Zack maintenant en entrant dans la cellule.

-"Salut" me dit-il sans se soucier de réveiller sa fille ou non. Je me tournais vers elle immédiatement, mais cela ne la perturba en rien.

-"Salut" murmurais-je ayant toujours peur de la réveiller.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne se réveillera pas." me sourit-il, "Rien ne semble perturber son sommeil." J'ouvris des yeux surpris, mais fut tout de même heureuse de savoir que le monde extérieur ne perturbais pas son sommeil. "En fait, elle dort comme ça depuis qu'on vous a rejoint." Je souris à sa phrase. Je ne voulais pas d'enfants, mais j'aurais bien fait une exception pour celle-ci. "Elle t'aime comme une mère."

-"Elle aurait mérité d'en avoir une digne de ce nom."

-"Ouais. On ne peut pas dire que Bev était digne de quoi que ce soit." sourit-il, désabusé. Je lui fis un sourire compatissant, me dégageant prudemment de l'arapède et me remettre sur mes pieds.

-"Tu sais.. Tu sais où elle était quand.." demandais-je une fois debout.

-"Non. Surement dans un de ses squats habituels." Bev... Beverly de son petit nom. Belle, grande, blonde, l'avenir à ses pieds si seulement elle n'était pas tombée dans la drogue. Elle et Zack était ensemble depuis le lycée. Ils s'aimaient. Follement. Et il s'en était tellement voulu de ne pas avoir remarqué son changement de comportement lorsqu'elle avait commencé. Il était tombé par hasard sur un sachet d'héroïne planqué au fond de leur placard, mais il était déjà trop tard pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir seule. Elle était donc partie en centre de désintox et en était ressorti fraîche et dispo.

Ils avaient été heureux pendant un temps, construisant une famille à deux, pas à pas, puis elle était tombée enceinte et sa chute s'était précipitée… Elle avait recommencé alors qu'elle en était à son quatrième mois, se faisant plus discrète encore. Il était à nouveau tombé dans le panneau, mais les complications étaient vite arrivées et son hospitalisation avait naturellement suivit.

Il n'était pas question de l'en priver trop brutalement et la méthadone avait pris le relais, à doses contrôlées. Son sevrage avait donc commencé pendant sa grossesse et Emy avait empathie contre sa volonté. Elle était plus fragile qu'une enfant normale. C'est elle qui m'avait tout raconté. Avec sa candide détermination, elle avait harcelé son père pour qu'il lui réponde alors qu'elle n'avait que 4 ans. Quel genre de gosse fait ça ?! A 4 ans, on sait à peine parler, on ne pause surement pas ces questions-là. Mais, elle l'avait fait. Elle voulait simplement savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal pour que sa mère lui veuille du mal avant même sa naissance. Autant dire que Zack avait eu le cœur brisé et avait définitivement mis fin à sa relation destructrice et en dent de scie avec Beverly. Oui. Car cet homme dont la vie était rythmée par les rendez-vous médicaux pour sa fille malade, faisait aussi tout son possible pour aider et arranger les choses avec la mère de cette dernière. Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Elle avait bien moins protesté que ce qu'il aurait cru. Au bout de 5 misérables petites minutes, elle était passée par leur chambre récupérer quelques affaires, puis avait mis les voiles sans oublier de faire ses poches en quête d'argent. Il avait des nouvelles de temps à autre, lorsqu'il était son dernier recours pour avoir de l'argent. Ces dernières informations, je les tenais de l'intéressé lui-même. Emy n'avait pas caché notre conversation à son et lors d'une garde que nous partagions, il avait fait la même chose que sa fille. Je ne m'étais évidemment pas du tout sentie à l'aise au début, mais la détresse dans sa voix à la simple évocation de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé avait eu raison de moi. Peut-être était-ce ce soir-là qui avait changé quelque chose pour lui. Il me prit soudainement dans ses bras, et je me tendis sous la surprise.

-"Tu avais l'air peiné tout à coup. " murmura-t-il. Il s'enhardissait à chacun de nos moments passés ensemble.

-"Je… euh… ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. " le rassurais-je en poussant légèrement vers l'arrière dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne et se détache de moi. Il n'en fit rien. Rien pour me lâcher ou bien pour me retenir avec plus de force. C'est ce qui le différenciait des autres. Ce que j'appréciais en sa compagnie.

-"Zack, je… " Son geste n'en restait pas moins motivé par une envie non partagée. Les choses étaient déjà allées trop loin lors de la petite visite d'Andréa.

-"Ne dit rien. " murmura-t-il à son tour. Mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était la panique et ça le fut encore plus lorsqu'il inspira fortement dans mon cou. " Je sais que Sam te manque… " Sam ?! Oh ! Sam ! Oui, oui Sam ! " mais… Je sais que ce que je vais dire est horrible ! " Débita-t-il soudainement, " … mais, je peux être là pour toi, comme il l'a été. " Il soupira, un énorme poids semblant avoir déserté ses épaules. Génial !... Il me refilait le bébé en gros… C'était maintenant que tout se jouait… Je poussais plus franchement sur son torse et il consentit à desserrer son étreinte sans pour autant me lâcher complètement. J'acceptais, comme un compromis pour rendre ce que j'allais dire moins brutal. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, comment lui dire non tout en prenant des pincettes et sans lui donner un quelconque espoir. Ces trois choses n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage de toute manière, alors pourquoi prenait-on toujours le temps de faire comme si c'était possible ?

-"Non. Ne dit rien. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Juste… Réfléchis-y. " J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'il ne me coupe. Sa demande fut accompagnée de sa main englobant ma joue et d'une étreinte plus franche que la précédente après que j'y ai accédé. J'étais sortie d'affaires pour cette fois, et je me dis qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'allais faire en sorte de l'éviter au maximum en attendant de trouver le courage, je ne sais où, de gérer cette situation. Je répondis à celle-ci, soulagé qu'elle mette fin à notre échange. Une étreinte franche et brève qui allait me permettre de sortir de cette cellule. J'aurais surement du lui donner un bon coup dans le dos pour la rendre fraternelle, car la douceur avec laquelle il se détacha de moi pour ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre nos lèvres me fit regretter d'y avoir répondu. Je retins immédiatement mon souffle alors que son corps anéantit l'écart qui nous séparait. Bordel ! Il venait juste de me dire qu'il ne voulait pas de réponse immédiate ! Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses avant-bras, stoppant sa progression. Je sentais son sang pulser sous mes doigts tant son cœur battait fort.

-"Désolé. " Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes lorsqu'il s'excusa. Ce fut trop et je laissais mon indélicatesse prendre complètement le dessus en me détachant précipitamment. " Désolé " répéta-t-il, avançant d'un pas. J'imitais son geste en reculant en même temps. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. *C'est pas grave* l'aurait surement incité à croire qu'il pourrait recommencer. *Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi* aurait surement était de mise, mais un brin disproportionné. Il ne cherchait pas à me tuer non plus.

-"Bonne nuit. " C'est tout ce qui traversa mes lèvres avant de m'engouffrer dans le couloir. En gros, je n'avais rien dit du tout et surtout, rien réglé…

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Je n'en avais pas envie. Dane, et Lily en son temps, me surinait pour que je me fasse enfin plaisir sans ne plus faire passer personne avant moi. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais peut-être finis par me laisser approcher par Zack. Après bien des années, je pense, mais tout de même. A force persévérance, il aurait surement trouvé grâce à mes yeux, mais ça c'était avant. Avant notre rencontre avec Rick, notre arrivée ici. Avant Daryl. Il était possible que rien ne change quand je l'aurais éconduit. Mais la présence, encore inconnue pour lui, de Daryl dans l'équation, ne me faisait pas tendre vers cette possibilité. Je soupirais en passant devant mon lit sans pouvoir m'y allonger tout de suite. Mon dernier " rendez-vous " de la journée était avec Merle. Je voulais me débarrasser de cette conversation le plus vite possible. Je ne niais absolument pas que ma curiosité y était aussi pour quelque chose. Curiosité qui fit aussitôt disparaître Zack de mon esprit et accélérer mon pas pour rejoindre le bloc C.

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun bruit lorsque j'arrivais. Même si je venais pour voir Merle, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de se poser immédiatement sur la cellule de Daryl. La nuit était claire. Assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de source lumineuse pour se déplacer. J'étais tentée de faire un arrêt par sa cellule avant d'aller rejoindre Merle. Il n'y aurait personne pour voir le spectacle hilarant que donnerait notre face à face. J'en ris d'avance et me laissa guider par mon envie. C'était étrange de constater à quel point les bonnes choses pouvaient effacer les mauvaises.

Allongé sur le ventre, une de ses mains se perdait sous son coussin tandis que l'autre pendait dans le vide. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Le repos du guerrier… Enfin… un guerrier n'arrêtait pas une conquête avant d'être sûr de la remporter… Je me retenais de pouffer ne voulant pas le réveiller. J'aurais bien le temps de lui parler le lendemain. Je ne me résolu pourtant pas à partir immédiatement. Deviner les traits de son visage accaparait mon attention. Tout ce qui le composait. Je n'en connaissais que très peu, mais je pris le temps de les mémoriser avant de pouvoir en découvrir d'autres. Ses grains de beauté étaient des détails évidents. Je me doutais par contre, que personne d'autre que moi dans la prison n'avait remarqué à quel point sa lèvre supérieure pouvait se dessiner selon ses expressions. Quand elle se pinçait plus précisément. Dans ces moments-là, l'envie impérieuse de la dessiner de mes doigts me saisissait toujours. J'en imaginais toujours l'incroyable douceur…

Je l'avais croisé plusieurs fois dans la journée. Aucun de nous deux n'avaient osé s'approcher de l'autre. Il y avait eu des regards furtifs et gênés puis insistants et prometteurs. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les grosses lettres qui s'inscrivaient sur nos fronts, indiquant clairement que quelque chose s'était passé. Finalement, il se pouvait bien que le quiproquo avec Rick n'en ait pas été un... Ce n'était franchement pas important que tout le monde puisse être au courant au final. Pour moi en tout cas, car je me doutais que les marques d'affections en publique ne devaient pas être quelque chose de simple à gérer pour lui. La complexité de sa personnalité ne rebutait pas. Cela m'attendrissait d'entrevoir ce "quelque chose" encore indéfinissable derrière son attitude bourru. C'est sur cette pensée que j'abandonnais mon poste de surveillance et me rendit vers la cellule de Merle. Haut les cœurs ! Ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas de tout repos...

Il dormait lui aussi... Dans une position quasi identique à celle de son frère. Ce n'était pas plus mal finalement. Tout le monde dormait et me disputer avec Merle n'aurait pas manqué de réveiller tout le monde avec perte et fracas. Je pouvais rejoindre mon lit sans culpabiliser, rebroussant chemin tranquillement vers la sortie.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, je me retrouvais plaqué au mur, une main crochetée à ma nuque et une lame collée à ma gorge. J'arrêtais de respirer dans l'espoir d'échapper à son tranchant.

-"Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?" La pression de sa poigne se relâcha lorsque Daryl me reconnut. Il s'éloigna en soupirant, balançant négligemment le couteau sur son lit. Je restais muette et perplexe.

-"Tu croyais que c'était qui ?" répondis-je par une question.

-"Personne." Je ne croyais pas une seconde à sa réponse. "Pourquoi t'es là ?" insista-t-il.

-"Je devais voir Merle."

-"Tu ne devrais plus t'approcher de lui. Il est dangereux."

-"Je sais. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. " répondis-je, décidé à ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu en prenant la défense de son frère.

-"C'pas grave. C'est pas comme-ci je dormais bien pour une fois…" Ironisa-t-il.

-"Désolé." répétais-je honteuse, mais secrètement satisfaite d'y être peut être pour quelque chose. "Bonne nuit." terminais-je en me retournant pour partir.

-"Pourquoi tu me fixais ?" Je me statufiais en à peine un pas. Je pensais l'avoir réveillé en repassant devant sa cellule mais il n'en était rien… Mes joues chauffèrent instantanément.

-"Je réfléchissais." répondis-je vaguement.

-"A quoi ?" J'haletais lorsque son murmure heurta ma nuque, un premier frisson se rependant sur ma peau. "A Sam ?" me demanda-t-il, accusateur.

-"Quoi ?!" Il était le deuxième à parler de Sam à quelques minutes d'intervalles seulement. Si je ne m'étonnais pas d'entendre ce prénom sortir de la bouche de Zack, la surprise fut totale le concernant. Que savait-il de Sam ? Surement pas des choses bien reluisantes. Je me retournais sans hésitation. "Que sais-tu de Sam ?" Questionnais-je, le pressant de répondre.

-"Qui est-il ?" se borna-t-il à me demander. Sam était un souvenir bien trop précieux pour laisser quiconque le salir d'aucune sorte et Liam était le seul dont il puisse tirer cette information. Aucune autre personne ne se serait permis un mot sur mon passé sans mon autorisation.

-"Qui t'as parlé de lui ?" J'avais besoin de sa confirmation pour légitimer toutes les tortures que j'allais lui faire subir.

-"Ce n'est pas ma question." cingla-t-il.

-"Ça ne répond pas à la mienne non plus. Qui t'as parlé de Sam ?" S'il me pensait docile au point de me plier au moindre excès d'autorité de sa part, il se trompait complètement sur ma personne. Je pensais que ça, au moins, il l'avait compris.

-"Tu sais qui m'en a parlé. " consentit-il à me répondre. Il n'était peut-être pas si bête que ça au final. Je le remerciais silencieusement et accepta à mon tour sa demande. Je le sentis se tendre alors que je tardais à répondre. Je m'étais une fois encore emballer trop rapidement, passant à côté du but principal de sa question. _Qui est Sam pour moi. Maintenant. Après ce que nous avions fait…_ Est ? Etait ? J'avais employé instinctivement le passé pour le qualifier quelques secondes plus tôt. Je portais machinalement la main à mon pendentif. La bague n'y était plus, retranchée je ne sais où au milieu de mes affaires. Elle n'était plus qu'un bijou chargé de nostalgie et rien d'autre. Ne restait plus que l'Oméga que je portais depuis mes 18 ans, symbole stupide d'un intérêt que j'avais porté aux 4 cavaliers. Il était trop tard pour regretter maintenant. Je relevais la tête. Je n'avais plus pensé à Sam depuis un moment. Son souvenir n'était absolument pas présent avant que Zack ne le mentionne. Lui culpabilisait alors qu'il ne s'était que déclaré. Que devrais-je dire après ce matin… J'en étais désolé. Pour lui. Pour nous. Vraiment. Il n'était plus qu'un fantôme du passé alors que Daryl était bel et bien réel lui.

-"Le passé. " murmurais-je. Un léger soupir me répondit alors que silence s'installa. Je venais clairement de lui ouvrir la porte en grand. La balle était dans son camp maintenant et il l'attrapa au vol pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour combler le vide qui nous séparait. Un pas, un seconde. Il ne m'en fallut pourtant pas plus pour que Sam disparaisse… Le passé. Sans hésitation.

Je butais lentement contre le mur vers lequel il prenait le temps de me diriger, remontant le visage là où je savais trouver ses yeux. Il n'y avait que son souffle qui m'indiquait que l'espace entre nous diminuait de seconde en seconde. Son bassin ne tarda pas à se presser délicieusement au mien. Tous ses gestes étaient lents et doux. De mon bras, sa main glissa sur ma peau n'y laissant qu'une trainée de frissons pour atteindre ma nuque. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux-mêmes, se délectant pleinement de la sensation. Puis ce fut ses lèvres qui effleurèrent les miennes envoyant une décharge dans tout mon corps. Il ne restait plus un cm² de ma peau qui ne l'appelait pas. J'avançais instinctivement le visage vers ses lèvres qui avaient bien trop vite abandonnées les miennes mais je ne rencontrais que du vide. Il était pourtant toujours contre moi, réchauffant mon corps bien plus que nécessaire. Les bras ballants jusque-là, je décidais que ma position passive lui laissait une trop grande latitude pour se défiler et s'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa taille alors que les siennes encadrèrent mon visage. Enfin… Je les sentis enfin se presser délicatement contre les miennes. Ses lèvres, divines, qui me faisaient la perdre la tête. Doucement, délicatement, elles bougèrent de concert, se cherchant, s'apprivoisant... Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui, avide, que nous avions échangé le matin-même. Il ne tarda pourtant pas à prendre la même intensité. Ce fut nos langues qui se trouvèrent, effectuant le même ballet de reconnaissance que nos lèvres. Un gémissement m'échappa, accompagnant mes mains qui remontèrent le long de sa colonne pour le rapprocher encore. Cette nouvelle proximité l'obligea à poser ses mains contre le mur qui me supportait déjà, n'ayant plus leur place sur mon visage. Son torse se colla au mien et je me sentis enfin complètement, gémissant à nouveau de bien-être et de satisfaction. Ce moment était parfait. Plus rien d'autre que lui n'avait d'importance à cet instant. Plus rien d'autre que lui, ses lèvres, son corps et ses mains qui me décollèrent du mur pour m'attirer vers le lit.

-"Attends." murmurais-je entre deux baisers. J'avais l'esprit complètement embrouillé par les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir simplement avec ses lèvres. Il ne s'arrêta pas à ma demande, les déviant dans mon cou. Mon corps y répondit immédiatement en s'abandonnant dans ses bras, mais ma tête ne cessait de me rappeler qu'un détail clochait dans ce plus qu'agréable tableau. Un détail assez important pour qu'il vienne compromettre nos plans immédiats. "Daryl, je... J'ai..." soupirais-je alors que ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt. Je quoi ? J'ai quoi déjà ?! Impossible de retrouver un semblant de logique s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite me torturer de la sorte. Je passais mes mains entre nous pour essayer de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de distance, juste le temps de reprendre un temps soit peu mes esprits. Grand mal m'en fasse. Alors qu'elles remontèrent de sa taille à sa poitrine, mes mains tracèrent toutes les formes dont se composait son torse. De ses obliques à son ventre plat pour finir sur ses pecs... Je poussais un gémissement d'injustice. Rien chez lui ne semblait être enclin à me laisser une seconde de répit. Sa bouche étouffa ma prochaine protestation et la mienne, traîtresse s'y plia docilement. Mes mains, quant à elles, étaient passées sous son t-shirt et exploraient minutieusement chaque parcelle de ce qu'elles avaient devinaient plus tôt.

-"J'ai mes règles !" criais-je plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire. Cela m'était revenu comme un flash et cela arrivais alors que nous en étions déjà à nous déshabiller quelque peu... J'haletais, de l'avoir dit, et du baiser sans fin que nous venions d'échanger. Il se figea dans un premier temps. Trop longtemps pour que la gêne n'est pas le temps de s'installer chez moi. Lui, une de ses mains dangereusement proche de ma poitrine et les miennes toujours perdues sous son t-shirt. "Désolé." Je baissais la tête, honteuse d'avoir laissée les choses dégénérer à ce point. Il reprit contenance et se détacha doucement, me laissant en proie au froid. Il du sentir ma peau s'hérisser car il se pencha et ramassa mon haut avant de me le mettre dans les mains. Je n'attendis pas pour m'en vêtir. Les courants d'airs se chargeaient constamment de nous rappeler que nous étions dans une prison à moitié détruite.

-"Tu devrais aller te coucher." Sa phrase me bouleversa au-delà du raisonnable.

-"J'suis désolé. Je voulais pas..." tentais-je de m'expliquer dans l'espoir que ce malentendu ne provoque rien d'irréversible.

-"C'est pas grave." murmura-t-il, se rapprochant et embrassant furtivement mon front. "Dors bien." rajouta-t-il, sonnant l'inévitable départ qu'il m'avait gentiment demandé.

-"Toi aussi." soufflais-je, mitigé entre le soulagement de son dernier geste et les raisons fondées qui faisaient qu'il m'en voudrait une fois le soleil levé. Je n'insistais pourtant pas, faisant un arrêt aux portes de sa cellule, me retournant dans l'espoir vain de voir enfin ses yeux et de me rassurer quant à ce qu'ils exprimaient réellement. Sa silhouette se découpait à peine dans l'obscurité. Ses pensées resteraient inaccessibles...

* * *

 **Alors ?! Quoi que vous en pensez ?**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de vous demander, que pensez-vous du "rapprochement" de Daryl et Mia XD ?!**

 **A bientôt :* !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bien le bonsooiiirrr !**

 **Comment vous portez-vous donc ? J'ai pas mal été absente ces derniers temps et je m'en excuse platement. Les impératifs d'une vie qu'on n'a malheureusement pas le loisir de rêver comme bon nous semble... Enfin bon, je ne suis pas plus excusable pour autant, alors du coup, je vous réserve un "petit" chapitre XD ! Vous méritez bien ça après ce trop long silence :/ !**

 **Je vous remercie toujours autant de laisser des reviews, de me suivre, et même de venir juste jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour voir si je me suis enfin décidée :D !**

 **Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos personnages adorés et de ceux qui s'y sont honteusement greffés XD !**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture et à Bientôt :) :**** !**

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Je rêvais de Sam cette nuit-là. Un de ces rêves obscurs à l'espace-temps si particulier. Je ne m'étonnais même pas de le trouver à mes côtés, à admirer une vieille bâtisse en pierre. Je ne parlais que très rarement de lui, et les deux fois de la veille avaient suffi à le faire réapparaître dans mes songes alors sa présence était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Un sourire plein de quiétude flottait sur ses lèvres et un silence apaisant nous entourait. C'est tout naturellement que je lui avais emboîté le pas lorsqu'il s'était mis en marche vers la maison. Seuls les bruits de la nature environnante nous accompagnaient. Son avancée se stoppa sur le porche, juste le temps pour moi de rattraper les quelques pas de retard que j'avais sur lui. Il s'agissait surement de notre chez nous, même si rien de ce qui m'entourait ne m'était à proprement familier. Je savais rêver, je connaissais la raison de sa présence en cette nuit et je me laissais guider par le songe de mon ancienne vie, vers ce qui aurait pu être NOTRE vie. C'est pour cette raison que je ne m'étais pas pressée pour le suivre, appréciant chaque pas en dehors du chaos du quotidien, mais mon esprit ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion, me clouant sur place alors que lui passait le pas de la porte sans aucun problème… sans un regard en arrière…

Un rire éclatant me sorti de mon immobilité, accompagnée d'une volée de pas précipités. Je ne pouvais clairement pas en identifier la source, tout ce qu'il m'indiquait, c'est qu'il résultait d'un rire féminin et étonnement jeune. J'écartais immédiatement la possibilité de me faire face dans les secondes à venir et avançais pour me poster proche d'une fenêtre. L'image qui m'apparut fut voilée par un fin rideau, me laissant entrevoir une petite fille souriante sauté à son cou. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns similaires aux miens et une paire d'yeux qui ne pouvait tromper quant à son affiliation paternelle. Elle souriait, ravi d'être dans les bras de son père.

-« Lena ! Sam ! Le repas est bientôt prêt ! » Une autre voix féminine, plus mature cette fois-ci, détourna mon attention vers une des ouvertures méconnues constituant les méandres de cette maison. Je dû me rendre à l'évidence : Je n'étais pas en train d'imaginer la vie que nous aurions pu avoir, je rêvais de celle que j'espérais pour lui, sans moi…

Comme en réponse à ma curiosité, le décor bascula et je me retrouvais dans une grande cuisine. Sam passa près de moi sans me voir, libérant la main de la petite fille pour aller rejoindre une femme penchée sur les fourneaux. De là où je me trouvais, il m'était impossible de distinguer son visage.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'enlaça, et comme il avait déjà l'habitude de le faire avec moi, plongea le doigt dans une des préparations pour la gouter. Les représailles ne tardèrent pas. Elle rit en claquant légèrement sa main pour avorter son geste. Il était comme dans mes souvenirs. Les mêmes habitudes, mimiques, la même démarche, le même sourire… Ils s'embrassèrent en se souriant tendrement et je pu enfin voir son visage. Je ne…

-« Maman ! »

-« Oui ma puce. »

-« Mia est là ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout naturellement. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et mon regard, jusque-là fixé sur elle, se riva sur le couple à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils ne furent pas surpris par ce que venait de dire la petite fille. Même pas Sam qui ne tiqua pas à mon nom.

-« Mets une assiette en plus pour elle si tu veux. » La mère semblait même compréhensive… J'étais clouée au sol, sans plus aucunes possibilités de mouvements. Découvrir le visage de la femme qui partageait à présent la vie de mon ancien fiancé ne me fit aucun effet. Elle était brune, aux yeux marrons, mince, grande, rayonnante, c'était une femme et voilà tout.

-« Tu as faim ? » me demanda la petite fille. Lena… J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche silencieusement, mes cordes vocales refusant de remplir leur rôle. Je secouais la tête, faute de mieux. « C'est pas grave. On ira à la cabane après ! » M'annonça-t-elle ravi par ses plans à venir.

-« Lena. Tu n'oublies rien ? » La sermonna gentiment la matriarche.

-« Pardon maman. Est-ce que je pourrais aller jouer avec Mia dans la cabane après manger s'il te plait ? » Reformula-t-elle.

-« Seulement si tu finis toute ton assiette. » Elle lui sourit et s'assit immédiatement, impatiente de finir son assiette encore vide. Son comportement me fit sourire à mon tour. Tout comme Emy, elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui laissait prétendre un éveil plus avancé qu'il ne devait l'être à son âge. Une présence détourna mon attention. Proche, beaucoup trop proche, se trouvait Sam, regardant lui aussi sa progéniture avec tendresse. Il était tel que dans mes souvenirs. De son odeur caractéristique, aux aspérités de la peau de son cou exposé à mes yeux, tout était comme dans mes souvenirs. J'étais là pour lui faire mes adieux. Nous avions partagés tant de choses lui et moi que je ne refreinais pas l'élan que pris mon corps pour se rapprocher du sien. Je profitais de mon invisibilité pour poser mes lèvres sur sa joue, fermant les yeux pour me délecter de son contact. Sam… Samuel… Des frissons me parcoururent, m'obligeant à rompre le contact et contre toute attente, ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. J'en perdis le souffle, ma poitrine s'écrasant lorsque j'expirais, pour mieux se gonfler la seconde d'après, brulante. Je l'aimais. Je l'aurais aimé toute ma vie si seulement…

-« Sam ? Chéri ?! » L'instant s'envola alors qu'il retournait son attention sur sa femme « Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle, un pli se formant entre ses sourcils. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et son regard se fit bienveillant.

-« Tout va bien. » répéta-t-il avec douceur. « De vieux souvenirs avec cette cabane. » Je la regardais prendre sa main et la serrer en un soutien discret. Surement pour ne pas plus inquiéter leur enfant, car à ses mots, elle sembla comprendre toute la dimension des souvenirs auxquels il faisait allusion. Je pouvais le laisser, il était entre de bonne main et j'espérais ce rêve pure reflet de la réalité. Je pris son autre main dans la mienne et apposa un baiser sur sa joue qui me faisait à présent face, lui murmurant un adieu sincère.

-« Je t'aime. » ne puis-je m'empêcher de rajouter alors que l'obscurité commençait à envahir la pièce, une lueur bien plus réelle naissant au centre du tableau. Celle de l'aube qui s'élevait timidement au-dessus de la prison, celle qui venait de me ramener dans ma nouvelle réalité.

Le réveil s'était fait en douceur, malgré un léger mal de tête, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire vague, perdu entre la sérénité et la satisfaction. Il m'accompagna jusqu'au réfectoire, mon attention oscillant entre la réalité et le songe. La prison s'éveillait doucement, m'envoyant les bruits éparses de ses résidents encore à moitié endormis. Je ne trouvais que 2/3 personnes au réfectoire, plongés silencieusement dans la contemplation de leur assiette.

Je ne grimaçais même pas face aux habituels mets insipides que nous mangions quotidiennement et seul un long et dramatique soupir à ma gauche réussi à recomposer entièrement mon attention. Rick me sourit, d'un de ses sourires fins et brefs, avant de réexaminer les denrées qui lui faisait face.

-« Tu es prête ? » Je fus prise au dépourvu pendant un instant, ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce dont il voulait parler, avant que la sortie avec Michonne ne me revienne en tête, ainsi qu'un battement sourd dans mes tempes qui me fit grimacer. Les yeux fermés, je fis mon possible pour que cette soudaine névralgie se dissipe rapidement.

-« Oui. » Ma tête se hocha imperceptible, alors que j'expirais l'air contenue par ma précédente attente. Elle s'était envolée, laissant tout de même une sueur froide causée par la douleur. Avant de partir, je passerais voir Hershel pour qu'il me redonne une aspirine, les coups à répétition de Merle ayant fait leur petit effet. Il m'avait examiné après que je lui ai raconté ma mésaventure, concluant qu'éviter les chocs restaient la meilleure solution. Un petit cachet blanc avait atterri dans ma main, soulagent complètement ma gène quelques minutes plus tard et clôturant l'incident.

-« Au moindre comportement étrange, tu n'hésites pas. » me ramena-t-il à la conversation, toujours sans me regarder. J'étais encore sereine, et l'idée de me retrouver seule avec elle ne me fit pas partir au quart de tour comme ce fut le cas la veille. Il y avait évidemment des chances pour qu'elle profite de ce moment pour régler de possibles griefs à mon encontre, mais cela ne restait qu'une hypothèse. Je n'étais pas d'humeur belliqueuse aujourd'hui et n'engendrerai surement aucune situation impossible, même si elle m'attaquait de front. Elle pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait à propos de mon comportement, j'avais des arguments de poids pour lui prouver qu'il était justifié.

-« Ok. » me contentais-je de répondre, mes yeux passant négligemment d'une conserve de pêche au sirop à une autre contenant du pudding au chocolat.

-« Sois discrète. Elle est perspicace. » Continua-t-il, après s'être servi une pêche. Je suivis son geste, grimaçant au gout désagréable auquel j'avais été obligé de m'accommoder faute de mieux.

-« Hum. » Son choix précipita le mien, et je me servi une grosse cuillère de pudding tout en lui répondant.

-« Ne lui tournes jamais le dos non plus. On ne sait jamais. » Un fond de céréales pour accompagner ne serait pas de trop, mais il n'en restait que trop peu pour que les enfants puissent en manger à leur faim.

-« Compris. » acquiesçais-je, prenant finalement en considération la perspective de noyer une de ces pêches sirupeuses dans mon chocolat. J'avais faim !

-« Il vaudrait peut être mieux ne pas lui donner d'arme à feu. » Sa phrase sonna comme une interrogation, mais je n'en fis pas plus cas, bien trop accaparée par ma gorge se serrant lorsque le fruit apparut au bout de ma fourchette, sirupeux…

-« Ok. » Il connaissait déjà mon point de vue sur la question de toute façon.

-« Elle n'a survécu qu'avec son Katana jusque-là. Elle pourra bien faire avec une fois encore. » Insista-t-il. Encore.

-« C'est vrai. » enchainais-je pourtant avec le plus de naturel possible. Je ne pouvais pas manger ce truc filandreux. Même tout le chocolat du monde ne suffirait pas à m'épargner cette sensation désagréable. Je relâchais le fruit qui retomba mollement dans son jus, s'y enfonçant lentement au vue de son épaisseur. Définitivement dégoutant.

-« Bon. T'es sûre que tu te sens prête hein ?! » Finit-il par craquer. Sa voix se fit plus forte et son corps pivota pour que ses yeux préoccupés se plantent dans les miens, attirés sur lui par son éclat.

-« A faire face à toutes éventualités ? » Participais-je réellement à la conversation pour la première fois. Il acquiesça brièvement. « Eh bien, si elle revient seule, tu auras ta réponse. » répondis-je sans ciller. « Si elle revient. » Ajoutais-je en lui souriant, mes sourcils se soulevant à plusieurs reprises, accentuant ma mauvaise blague.

-« Je pensais que tu avais fini par comprendre. » me répondit-il quelque peu surpris de ma réponse.

-« Le problème n'est pas là Rick. Il ne me concerne même pas. » Énonçais-je en retournant à mes préoccupations culinaires. Hier, j'étais déterminée à prendre entre quatre yeux les hommes de la famille Grimes, le comportement exigeant du père et irrespectueux du fils étant bien trop susceptible d'avoir de regrettables répercutions sur le groupes, et sur moi au moment présent.

Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, je me rendais compte que cela ne me regardais en rien. Je l'avais aidé, la veille, et ce soir-là après le départ de Daryl. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour lui s'il n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas réellement prendre conscience du problème et tant qu'il ne serait pas décidé, je pourrais lui mettre le nez dans la merde autant de fois que je voulais, il ne la sentirait tout de même pas.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches encore ? » Sa posture se tendit tout comme sa voix. « Dis-le. Maintenant. » Tonna-t-il. Je l'observais minutieusement, décelant ses mâchoires crispées, sa respiration ténue et un tic nerveux faisant battre sa paupière inférieure. Le voilà, l'homme intransigeant et pommé. Je lui souris, d'une sourire en coin que je voulu agaçant.

-« Tu sens cette odeur ? » le questionnais-je sans pour autant lever le nez pour tenter d'en identifier la source. Il le fit à ma place, paniquant surement à l'idée d'une fuite de gaz ou d'un départ de feu qui aurait ravagé notre abri.

-« Non. » conclut-il les yeux plissaient dans l'attente de ma réponse. Bien sûr qu'il ne sentait rien…

-« Eh bien, quand tu la sentiras, ce ne seras quand même que le début. » rétorquais-je énigmatique.

Je me décidais pour une pomme que j'élançais dans les airs avant d'intercepter sa course au niveau de ses yeux. Il recula le visage instinctivement. « Sur ce ! Bonne journée ! » Lui souriais-je grandement avant de lui tourner le dos et de me diriger vers la sortie sans plus me préoccuper de lui. Quand le temps serait venu, je ferais surement plus que simplement la lui faire sentir, la merde. Je la lui ferais manger, histoire qu'il en garde le gout pour ne pas répéter ses erreurs. Je m'étonnais de penser ça alors que je me sentais à des kilomètres de la colère. Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation aussi véhémente puisse-t-elle être. Il avait tout de même réussi à entamer la sérénité qui m'accompagnait depuis mon réveil, mais il n'avait pas pour autant réussi à me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Il me restait encore à récupérer une arme avant de sortir. Personne n'était autorisé à franchir la grille sans une arme de poing en plus de notre arme principale. Nous le faisions bien avant de rencontrer Rick et son groupe. Un chargeur plein + 1… Cette idée venait de Tony et avait été soutenu par la plupart des membres de notre groupe. Un chargeur pour se défendre, une balle pour ne pas souffrir. Elle m'avait paru hallucinante au début, jusqu'à ce que j'en voie la réelle utilité de mes yeux. Que je l'entende en premier lieu et que je le constate ensuite en voyant le cadavre d'un de nos compagnons d'infortune dont il ne restait plus qu'un amas de chair emmailloté dans des lambeaux de tissu. Cette scène m'avait rendu muette pendant tout le reste de la journée à méditer sur ce que j'aurais fait à sa place. Je n'avais pas trouvé la réponse à l'époque, et je ne le savais toujours pas. Même lorsque nous avions été attaqué avec Daryl, je n'avais pas pensé une seconde à cette balle qui pesait habituellement dans ma poche, attendant une décision que j'étais incapable de prendre… Je ne me faisais pas de soucis, j'aurais bien des occasions de pouvoir y faire face…

Un local nous servait à entreposer armes et munitions en tout genre. Nos critères de sélection avaient été simples : Proche de l'entrée, cela tombait sous le sens, mais le plus important restait l'obligation de verrouiller la porte. Il était hors de question qu'un enfant un petit peu trop curieux puisse atteindre une puissance de feu si petite soit-elle. Heureusement pour nous, chaque gardien que nous avions trouvé possédait un jeu de clef de la majorité des portes de la prison. Nous en avions assez pour que chaque personne responsable puisse y avoir accès sans en attendre une autre qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais si nous étions attaqués. L'endroit était peut-être austère de prime abord, mais il renfermait assez précieux trésors comme celui-ci pour se faire protecteur.

J'entrais dans la pièce exiguë, arrivant en deux pas à peine face à la table qui nous servait de comptoir de préparation. Je choisis un révolver basique et me mis en quête des munitions adéquates qui se trouvaient dans un placard au-dessus de ma tête. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'hésitais plus dans les associations balles/armes. Je m'en saisi machinalement, regardant à peine le nom inscrit sur la boite, la couleur suffisant comme indication.

Des bruits de pas se firent derrière moi et je cru un instant que Rick revenait à la charge pour me donner le rester des recommandations que je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de me donner quelques instants plus tôt. Au lieu de ça, une main que je reconnu immédiatement s'éleva au-dessus de moi pour ouvrir le placard qui me surplombait. Quelques centimètres à peine nous séparaient. Je baissais la tête, mettant plus de temps que je n'aurai dû à me remettre de ce rapprochement soudain. Nous ne nous étions pas quittés sur une note positive la veille, s'envoyer en l'air étant clairement la note la plus positive que nous aurions pu avoir. J'étais partie inquiète de la réaction qu'il aurait le lendemain, mais avec des gestes simples, il venait de balayer toutes mes appréhensions en un instant.

Je m'extrais pourtant rapidement de son étreinte, pleinement consciente de ce qu'il se passerait si je restais proche de lui trop longtemps. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir lui résister une fois encore. Je me collais au mur, prenant appui d'une main sur la table. Mes jambes me tenaient à peine alors que rien d'équivoque n'était encore arrivé. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Il n'y fit pas attention, comblant en un pas l'écart que ma présence venait de laisser. Pas plus que mon regard insistant… Je doutais à présent. Agissait-il ainsi comme Vendetta compensatrice à sa frustration ? J'espérais vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas, parce que s'il voulait se lancer là-dedans, j'avais aussi quelques mises au point à faire avec Mr l'éjaculateur précoce côté frustration !...

Il remplissait consciencieusement son chargeur. Balle par balle. Sans un regard. Il était temps pour moi de respirer calmement car j'étais en passe de m'étouffer sous l'indignation et l'injustice de la situation. Je baissais la tête pour se faire. Un mot, un simple regard aurait suffi à me faire redescendre en pression. Je n'y pouvais rien si son simple contact me lobotomisait instantanément. Il ne manquait plus que les yeux révulsaient et le filer de bave pour compléter le tableau… En fait, non, ces symptômes là aussi était présent… Arggghhh ! Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre cette chose que moi-même je n'arrivais pas à expliquer. Je ne me voyais absolument pas l'aborder pour lui dire que la seule idée qui m'envahissait lorsque je le croisais était de lui arracher ses vêtements et d'abuser de lui jusqu'à ce que j'en crève !

J'arrêtais mes élucubrations débiles quand ses pieds apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Est-ce que je venais de parler tout haut ? Je m'étouffais à cette idée. Pitié… faites que non… ! Il resta silencieux et immobile alors que je m'obstinai à garder la tête basse, mes joues enflammées par la gêne. Son silence ne m'aida en rien et je sursautais lorsque sa main entra en contact avec celle que j'avais abandonnée sur la table. Il ne recula pas devant ma réaction, allant même jusqu'à entremêler doucement ses doigts aux miens… Je venais une fois de plus de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs…

Je m'étonnais de sa délicatesse, et sa réaction tempérée suscita une curiosité dévorante que je me devais de réfréner pour ne pas le faire fuir. C'est là qu'était mon conflit intérieur. Perdu entre la distance qu'il posait entre nous et le complet abandon dans lequel il m'entrainait.

La situation ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. J'étais figée à cause de son comportement et de mes pensées assassines alors que ma bouche hésitait encore à gouter à cette clavicule offerte à mes lèvres…

Au plus j'essayais de rester immobile, au plus l'impression de tanguer grossissait. Ce n'était pas là honte qui me mettait dans cet état là, mais plutôt ce morceau de peau saillant, comme un chemin tout tracé vers ses épaules que je savais puissantes, vers ses bras passionnés, ses mains aventureuses… Je resserrais sa prise sur ma main, cherchant un soutien quelconque pour ne pas me laisser aller à mes pulsions.

Un soupir me répondit accompagné de ses lèvres se posant sur mon front alors que son corps s'abandonna plus près encore du mien. La collision fut inévitable, et aussi furtive fut-elle, je vis sous mes yeux émerveillées, sa peau réagir à mon contact, comme une chimère née de mon souffle. Je la regardais filer sur sa jugulaire, épouser la courbe de sa nuque pour mieux se perdre dans ses cheveux.

C'est ses doigts relevant mon menton qui m'arrachèrent au spectacle désolant de cette disparition, le remplaçant par celui fascinant de ses yeux.

-« Fais attention… » Murmura-t-il, son pouce appuyant ses dires sur ma lèvre inférieure. A la crise cardiaque ?! Difficile dans ses moments-là de maitriser le rythme effréné de mon cœur… « …dehors… » Je savais déjà qu'il faisait référence à ma sortie et à l'état dans laquelle la dernière m'avait laissé. Mais j'en étais à des kilomètres, mes yeux rivés sur ses lèvres alors qu'il venait de lâcher la mienne.

-« Toi aussi. » répondis-je machinalement. Il ne devait pas sortir aujourd'hui, mais c'est la seule chose que mon cerveau réussi à formuler alors que nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus.

-« Ne fais pas de bêtises. » insista-t-il.

-« Promis. » J'aurais acquiescé à n'importe laquelle de ses recommandations pourvu qu'il réduise à néant le vide qu'il restait entre nous. Seules ses lèvres manquaient pour que nos corps soient totalement collés. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Je me demandais même de quelle manière je m'y étais prise pour y arriver jusque-là. Je n'aurais pas été humaine si j'avais pu affronter une seconde de plus la situation sans céder à mes pulsions. Lui aussi le voulait, je le sentais tout contre moi et fut prête à l'instant à mettre de côté mon indisposition.

Il se déroba pourtant, récupérant en deux temps trois mouvements ce qu'il avait abandonné sur la table. Mes talons heurtèrent tout aussi rapidement le sol, parcourant les quelques centimètres dû à son attraction, trop brutalement pour que je ne vacille pas. Je relevais la tête au moment où il disparut dans le couloir sombre, le décor sortant doucement du flou artistique dans lequel sa présence le plongeait toujours. Je frissonnais de la tête aux pieds d'une délectable sensation, me mordant la lèvre pour réprimer les résidus d'adrénaline qui parcouraient encore mes veines. Il était loin d'être en colère ou même vexé par mon impair de la veille et un sourire naquit au fur et à mesure que cette phrase prenait tout son sens dans ma tête. Il ne m'en voulait pas, et ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était que les prémices de ce qu'il adviendrait lorsque je serais libérée de ma condition de femme…

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

Je ne la repoussais pas. Pas vraiment. Je me tenais juste à distance respectable. Ces maudites... choses, étaient venus se mettre entre nous. Je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais absolument pas contrarié par ce qu'il s'était passé la veille en la rejoignant dans le local, mais je m'étais vite aperçu, que règles ou pas, j'avais envie d'elle, encore et encore. Alors je préférais me tenir à distance le temps que ça passe. Une véritable épreuve en soi. D'autant que je la voyais se triturer les méninges quant à mon comportement distant. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas la chopper au détour d'un couloir pour lui faire part de ma décision... encore moins lui en expliquer la cause. Et puis, c'était uniquement car cela semblait la déranger elle que je ne tentais aucune approche. Au stade ou j'en étais, qu'elle soit indisposée était le cadet de mes soucis ! Silencieusement, et avec le plus de maîtrise dont je disposais, je m'astreignais à remplir le chargeur, balle par balle, y focalisant mon entière attention. Il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup, encore 3 ou 4 et je pourrais m'extraire de cette atmosphère électrique. Je tentais bien trop le diable.

Je tournais la tête machinalement aux paroles incompréhensibles qui sortaient de sa bouche. La sienne était baissée, ses cheveux formant un rideau opaque devant son visage. Son corps entier était collé au mur et une de ses mains accentuait encore sa volonté de s'éloigner le plus possible de moi. Nous nous étions quitté abruptement la veille. J'avais rapidement mis fin à notre échange et à sa présence. Je bouillonnais intérieurement de frustration, mais je ne lui en voulais pas pour autant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, même si son attitude actuelle laissée penser le contraire. Je ne savais même pas exactement combien de temps cela durait. 1 semaine en général, mais j'avais appris, il y a longtemps, que cela dépendait d'un truc propre à chaque femme. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps je devrais jouer ce petit manège avant de céder et de revenir vers elle. D'autant que son baragouinage n'avait rien de gêner. Il semblait plutôt refléter sa contrariété face à mon comportement.

Je me foutais royalement qu'elle ait du mal à comprendre et que ça la contrarie que je ne me pli pas à sa volonté. Non, ce qui me posait problème maintenant, c'était mon incapacité à détourner mes yeux d'elle. Je la voulais. Tout le temps... Tout de suite... Et après aussi… Encore… Tellement, que garder mes distances devint une option totalement obsolète. Il fallait que je la touche, que je la sente, juste que je me rapproche, un petit peu, un soupçon, que je relâche cette pression grandissante pour me soulager, pour ne pas perdre la tête le reste de la journée, juste pour souffler, un instant, une seconde…

Je posais le chargeur sans plus m'en préoccuper, trop accaparé par ce que j'imaginais suivre. Elle ne réagit pas, perdu dans je ne sais quelle pensée crispée. Malgré l'urgence de mon besoin, la situation n'était en rien la même que la fois dernière. Il n'y avait plus de colère dans cette tempête qui me remuait les tripes sans aucun répit. Juste du désir…

C'est pourtant avec douceur que je réduisis l'écart qui nous séparait, prenant le temps d'approcher lentement ma main vers la sienne. Elle sursauta au contact, comme je m'y attendais. J'entremêlais mes doigts aux siens, l'incitant à se détendre, à s'ouvrir. L'évidence de mon attachement se concrétisa d'autant plus que mon sang hésitait quant à sa destination première, oscillant entre ma tête et mon bas ventre. Elle était prisonnière de mon corps, abandonnée, malléable, réceptive au moindre de mes gestes… Cette bouche tendue, ses lèvres pleines, demandeuses, à tel point que je ne résistais pas à les toucher.

Oui, mon envie d'elle était violente et irascible, mais il y avait plus que cela. Je voulais partager plus qu'une relation purement sexuelle. Je voulais encore la voir me sourire comme la vielle au soir, qu'elle se confie comme elle pouvait le faire avec Dane, qu'elle ait confiance comme avec Tony, qu'elle me laisse voir plus que cette façade. Je voulais retrouver cette fille que l'alcool avait dévoilée ce soir-là sur le toit.

Finalement, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que mon comportement distant la détourne de moi au profit d'un autre, plus que par l'idée de m'engager et d'en souffrir…

La baiser contre ce mur avec toute l'envie qu'elle m'inspirait n'était définitivement pas le premier pas avenant que je voulais faire vers elle.

-« Fais attention… » Lui montrer ma préoccupation me parut un bon point de départ. Je ne pus cependant pas empêcher mon pouce de glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure, révélant ainsi le véritable état dans lequel je me trouvais. « …dehors… » Précisais-je, histoire de raccrocher mon attention à mes nouvelles et chastes résolutions.

-« Toi aussi. » Sa réponse n'avait aucun sens immédiat. Elle était là lorsque nos tâches nous avez été attribués la veille et elle savait pertinemment que je ne sortais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas compter sur elle à cet instant pour que rien ne dérape.

-« Ne fais pas de bêtises. » La prévins-je, mais son regard toujours flou m'indiqua clairement qu'elle n'en compris pas la réelle portée.

-« Promis. » Sa réponse me le confirma. En total opposition avec l'expression de son corps, tentant… J'expirais, profitant une seconde encore de son contact avant de m'éloigner rapidement et de prendre la fuite, pour de bonnes raisons cette fois-ci.

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Je marchais sur un petit nuage. Des excuses, des promesses, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il voulait me faire passer comme message en agissant de la sorte, mais le comprendre avec justesse était le dernier de mes soucis. L'impression était positive et grisante, alors oui, je planais complètement, me souciant encore moins du but alternatif de ma sortie.

-« Hey ! Barbie ! » Je fis immédiatement volte-face à cette appellation. « T'es pas venue hier soir ! » me reprocha-t-il de but en blanc. Je lui répondis avec un sourire niais qui le décontenança un court instant. Je n'avais effectivement plus du tout pensé à la conversation que je devais avoir avec Merle la veille, mon rêve, Rick et Daryl ayant accaparés tour à tour mon attention depuis mon réveil.

-« A vrai dire si, mais tu bavais déjà lorsque je suis arrivée. » riais-je.

-« T'étais en retard aussi ! » bougonna-t-il sans que je ne me départisse de mon sourire qui se renforça au souvenir de la scène. Il s'altéra pourtant, lorsque la raison de mon retard me revint en tête.

-« Désolé. Petit contretemps. » Soupirais-je en repensant à Zack et à son numéro. Il fallait que je m'occupe de lui et rapidement.

-« Daryl hein ? » dit-il, fier de sa déduction, trouvant derrière sa mauvaise humeur un sourire pervers qui lui mangea la moitié du visage.

-« Euuuhh non. » répondis-je en le regardant avec interrogation.

-« Qui alors ? » S'étonna-t-il à son tour.

-« Z.. De quoi je me mêle Dixon ! » M'exclamais-je, réalisant que j'allais partager avec lui quelque chose qui ne le regardait absolument pas.

-« Sérieusement ? » s'exclama-t-il soudain. Je ne m'étais pas arrêtée à temps pour qu'il ne fasse pas le lien avec la seule personne dont le prénom commençait par cette syllabe. "Me dit pas qu'tu t'en es tapée deux dans la même journée alors que la veille tu te laissais approcher par personne !?" Ma bouche forma un O parfait en réponse à son accusation grotesque. Mon cerveau fit le tri aussi, se concentrant sur l'information phare de sa phrase.

-"Comment tu... Daryl t'as raconté !?" J'étais étonnée, et c'était le moins que je pouvais dire. Par quelles foutues circonstances s'était-il confié à son frère alors que deux minutes avant ils en étaient à se foutre sur la gueule à coups de poings ?

-"Tu ne nie pas pour Zack" gronda-t-il. Je secouais légèrement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et suivre le sujet qu'il voulait absolument aborder. Une chose était sûre, j'avais sous-estimé leur relation fraternelle.

-"Bien sûr que je nie !" lui répondis-je outrée par ses allégations "Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! J'te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé !"

-"Vas falloir que je surveille le p'tit rigolo maintenant." Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, sans faire plus cas de ma réponse.

-« Tu laisses tomber ! » dis-je en pointant un doigt préventif dans sa direction.

-« T'as intérêt à ramener ton cul illico quand tu rentres. » m'ordonna-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit auparavant. *Abruti macho agaçant !* pestais-je intérieurement. Je levais les yeux ciel, soupirant grandement avant de faire demi-tour sans lui accorder de réponse. « Barbie ! »

-« T'auras cas t'en prendre à Rick si c'est pas le cas ! » criais-je en passant les portes principales sans plus un regard. Hors de question de partir en étant au bord de la crise de nerf à cause d'un imbécile patenté et borné en plus de ça !

Enfin ! J'appréciais pleinement cet air de liberté qui entra brusquement dans mes poumons. J'allais pouvoir sortir de ces murs et m'éloigner de cette atmosphère anxiogène. Qu'importe la personne que je croisais, il y avait toujours un mot ou bien un regard lourd de sens. Pour certains, je l'avais cherché, certes, et m'en voulait de surcroît, mais pour d'autres, je m'éloignais d'eux avec un plaisir non dissimulé. C'est tout ce qui comptait maintenant que l'air frais du matin était entré dans mes poumons.

Michonne attendait déjà, nonchalamment appuyer sur le capot de la voiture. Je ne l'avais croisé que peu de fois depuis son arrivée, mais elle arborait la même continuelle expression fermée. Elle semblait constamment en colère avec sa moue désapprobatrice, ses yeux pénétrants et son silence permanent venant renforcer cette impression. Je notais l'ironie de la situation, en plus de son incongruité. Le seul jour où mon humeur était à la hausse et où j'aurais pu m'épancher pendant des heures sur ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Daryl, il fallait que je le passe avec la personne la plus taciturne de la prison…

J'avançais dans sa direction, ne lui accordant qu'un regard en guise de top départ. Elle ne pipa mot, décroisant ses bras pour rejoindre silencieusement le côté conducteur que je venais de lui imposer. C'était une des techniques de Tony. Garder les mains d'un possible ennemi occupées alors que les vôtres étaient libres de tous mouvements. Un avantage non négligeable. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de sa part, et même si elle n'avait pas moufté lorsque j'avais menacé Andréa, je me doutais que quelque chose de louche avait dû se passer pour que Rick en arrive à me demander de la jauger. L'habitacle de la voiture ne se prêtait certes pas à un combat au Katana, mais un révolver suffirait largement. Je portais machinalement ma main à ma ceinture pour m'assurer de sa présence, mais ne rencontrais que du vide. Evidemment… soupirais-je, accablée par ma bêtise. L'arme que je préparais avant que Daryl n'arrive se trouvait ou même endroit qu'après son départ... sur la table...

-"Hey Joe ! J'ai oublié de passer par l'armurerie. T'as une arme sur toi ?" L'apostrophais-je. Nous n'étions heureusement pas seules à occuper l'espace de la cour. Quelques personnes, comme Joe ou bien Burt, s'affairaient déjà pour la journée.

-"Mia, Mia, Mia…" se lamenta-t-il sur mon oubli en se rapprochant de la portière.

-"Je sais." riais-je en réponse avant de me retourner vers Michonne "T'en as une ?" Lui demandais-je, oubliant complètement la réflexion de Rick à ce sujet. Elle porta un regard furtif à sa ceinture non armée, avant de retourner à sa contemplation du vide en face d'elle. Je la regardais étrangement, grimaçant face à son silence. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de partir toutes les deux… Je remerciais cependant Joe qui me tendait à présent celle dont il disposait, m'évitant ainsi un aller-retour.

-"Pas de problème. Faites attention." Rajouta-t-il en guise d'au revoir.

-"Pas de folie, promis." lui assurais-je.

-"Ca m'étonnerai venant de toi, mais va pour ta promesse." Rit-t-il à son tour. Je lui tirais la langue de mauvaise foi, tournant mécaniquement mon visage vers celui, toujours fermé, de mon acolyte du jour. La journée promettait son lot de surprise à coup sûr.

-"On peut y aller." Finis-je par annoncer, Joe ayant lui aussi remarqué l'attitude Michonne. En un signe de sa part, la grille s'ouvrit et elle appuya sur l'accélérateur sans préambule. Nous voilà partis pour quelques heures remplies de silence et certainement d'une unique conversation qui ne mériterait peut-être pas le déplacement…

La route dura une heure tout au plus avant notre premier arrêt. Pendant ce laps de temps, aucuns mots ne furent échangés. Seuls des regards entendus ou bien des signaux silencieux lorsque nous évoluions dans les maisons. Nous avions fait le tour de deux petites bourgades, tombant sur diverses provisions, sans pour autant trouver ce qui m'intéressait le plus. Toutes nos explorations s'étaient déroulées sans accro et je doutais du bien-fondé de la demande de Rick. Aucuns de ses gestes ne m'avaient semblé menaçant. Au contraire même. Elle avait instinctivement couvert mes arrières ou bien pris des initiatives sans jamais que cela me mette en danger. Au plus la matinée s'écoulait, et au plus je me posais des questions. Qu'avait put-elle faire pour que Rick doute d'elle, même un soupçon ? Peut-être le zèle avec lequel elle s'appliquait à ce que tout se déroule sans problème ? Couplé à son comportement habituellement renfermé et solitaire, cela pouvait soulever certaines questions. Une incompréhension même, qui commença à me gagner.

Le soleil était au milieu de sa courbe descendante lorsque nous revinrent à la voiture. Midi était passé sans que nous n'ayons pris la peine de manger un morceau et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Je le sentais pour ma part et le vit sans peine sur ses traits tirés et ses gestes plus lents que lors de notre départ. Il serait peut-être bon pour moi de profiter de notre affaiblissement mutuel pour engager LA conversation qui justifiait sa présence.

-« On peut faire un dernier arrêt prêt de la prison. » Me coupa-t-elle dans ma réflexion. Un dernier arrêt ne pourrait pas faire de mal, d'autant qu'il se trouvait proche de notre destination finale. Je renonçais à la confrontation, préférant me restaurer à la place. Nous mangeâmes avant de reprendre la route. Elle pencha pour une simple barre chocolatée alors que je lui préférais un paquet de chips déjà molles. L'un comme l'autre ne firent pas long feu. Cela ne nous pris pas plus de 5 minutes avant de remettre le moteur en marche et de replonger dans le silence.

Il nous fallut deux bonnes heures et un bidon d'essence pour revenir sur nos pas. Nous n'avions croisé personne sur la route, si ce n'est quelques rôdeurs que la voiture laissait indifféremment dans son sillage. Ce laps de temps sembla profitable au doute pour s'insinuer, doucement mais surement, dans ma tête. Elle était blessée en sortant de Woodbury, trahie par la passivité de son amie, ce qui nous donnait l'avantage sur sa prise à partie avec le Gouverneur. Elle nous avait même conduit jusqu'à cette ville, de son propre chef, pour nous aider à sauver Maggie et Glenn. Elle avait disparu pourtant, assez longtemps pour que n'importe quoi se produise et puisse jouer en notre défaveur à l'avenir. Andréa s'était d'ailleurs pointée à nos portes comme une fleur quelques jours plus tard. Michonne était restée en retrait, silencieuse et bien trop passive en comparaison de ses précédentes réactions. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me saute dessus à peine hors de vue de la prison, mais je n'aurais certainement pas imaginé non plus qu'elle veille avec une telle application à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Evidemment qu'elle se protégeait aussi en adoptant ce comportement, mais à chaque nouvelle pièce que nous explorions, elle insistait pour passer devant, ou prendre tous les risques si tant est qu'il y en ait de possibles. Ce comportement, qui m'avait agréablement surprise au début, prenait maintenant une autre dynamique. Elle me protégeait, oui, surement dans le but de prouver à tous sa bonne foi une fois rentré à bon port. Mais il était aussi largement possible qu'il y ait une autre raison, plus obscures, qui la poussait à agir de cette manière si prévenante.

-« Reste bien à côté de moi. » Comme elle le faisait une fois encore alors qu'il n'y avait personne autour de la voiture qu'elle venait à peine d'arrêter. « C'est ici que Merle a enlevé Maggie et Glenn. » Je la regardais, scotchée par sa révélation. Nous venions à peine de sortir de la voiture qu'elle me coupait déjà les jambes avec une seule et simple phrase. Elle ne vit pas ma stupeur, avançant déjà, Katana en avant, vers une des boutiques qui bordaient les deux côtés de la route. M'avait-elle conduite ici pour se rapprocher de Woodbury et me donner au Gouverneur en échange d'Andréa ? Nous étions ici par son fait après tout. Rick avait peut-être raison de se méfier d'elle finalement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est que j'étais la dernière personne capable de régler définitivement le problème s'il venait à en avoir un…

Je repris rapidement mes esprits et lui emboita le pas pour n'attiser aucuns soupçons de sa part, me rapprochant de la porte d'une des boutiques devant laquelle elle était déjà posté. « Armurerie. » énonça-t-elle tout en se positionnant sur le côté de la porte.

-« C'est pas ce qu'on est venu chercher. » répondis-je du tac o tac. Mon ton s'était fait plus hargneux qu'indifférent et elle ne manqua pas de le noter en m'envoyant un regard indéchiffrable. Je détestais me sentir aussi impuissante à lire quelqu'un. Elle ne laissait rien transparaitre et c'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Je ne savais rien de son habileté au maniement de notre arme commune, et quand bien même j'étais consciente de la mienne, je ne doutais pas qu'il puisse exister d'autres personnes bien plus capables que je pouvais l'être. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle opte pour une solution radicale et indolore dans le cas où elle décidait de me tuer…

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'on est venu chercher ? » m'imita-t-elle parfaitement. Je plissais les yeux, contrariée que ses pensées me soient si inaccessibles. Quelque chose m'échappait pour que la balance puisse définitivement pencher d'un côté, quel qu'il puisse être. Je ne savais rien de l'emplacement de Woodbury, elle aurait pu m'y amener sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

-« Y'a l'air d'y avoir quelques trucs intéressants. » Elle s'était détournée, ne prêtant même pas attention à une réponse quelconque venant de ma part. J'acquiesçais silencieusement. Il me suffisait de laisser faire pour avoir le mot de la fin. Elle toqua, trois grands coups secs, et nous attendîmes une réaction qui ne vint pas.

-« On peut y aller. » Ces mots sonnèrent comme tel, et je m'engouffrais à sa suite, laissant l'avenir me révéler ses intentions. L'armurerie n'en portait plus que le nom. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une dizaine de fusées éclairantes, des kits de nettoyage pour armes à feu et quelques balles abandonnées au sol. Nous furent plus chanceuse dans la petite épicerie qui bordait la bourgade. Enfin, je le fus car je mis enfin la main sur la raison de ma venue. Il n'y en avait pas des masses, mais assez pour que nous tenions quelques cycles de plus. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et en un coup de main, en fit tomber le plus possible à l'intérieur du sac de voyage ouvert aux pieds des étagères.

Michonne faisait le dernier aller-retour qui remplissait à présent la moitié du plateau du Pick-Up lorsque je finis de le refermer. Nous ne nous étions toujours pas adressé un mot et il serait de bon ton que je remplisse enfin ma seconde mission. Malgré toute la méfiance que le choix de sa destination m'inspirait, je n'arrivais pas à amorcer la conversation. Quoi que j'imaginais dire, cela me paraissait toujours trop direct, brutal, et à coup sûr stérile. Je ne cherchais pas la confidence, seulement la faille qui la ferait se trahir. Concentrée à sa tâche, elle ne remarqua pas mon observation prolongée de sa personne, et moi-même, bien trop pris dans mes pensées, je ne compris pas immédiatement la raison de son immobilité soudaine. Seulement lorsque l'air siffla, et que la première tête tomba.

Sa lame frôla ma tête, coupant quelques mèches de mes cheveux que je regardais s'écraser, hallucinée, sur le sol. Elle me fixait, figée et déterminée, attendant que je reprenne totalement mes esprits. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, je n'avais pas pris le temps de me demander de quelle façon ils avaient pu échapper à sa vigilance. Je m'étais d'ailleurs sentie soulagée à l'idée de découper quelques têtes pour échapper au dilemme devant lequel j'étais, même si mon regard impatient à ce moment-là n'avait pas rencontré son double. Elle n'était absolument pas enthousiaste à l'idée de les affronter, comme la plupart des personnes que j'avais rencontrées récemment. Mais maintenant, encore haletante d'être passée à quelques centimètre de la décapitation, je ne posais plus la question tant la réponse était évidente.

Une nouvelle vague nous atteint, m'obligeant à reprendre pieds sans pour autant affronter mon véritable ennemi. Je ne leur laissais aucune chance, me concentrant pleinement pour les finir avant qu'elle-même n'en soit débarrassée, avant qu'elle ne me reprenne par surprise et qu'elle réussisse son coup cette fois.

Je criais sous l'effort, repoussant un rôdeur plus costaud que les autres. Ce n'était pas un jeu et je le savais. Nous jouions notre vie à chaque instant lorsque nous les combattions, mais… ils étaient aussi un exutoire dont personne ne semblait réellement prendre conscience, Rick étant le seul jusque-là à en avoir fait l'amère expérience. Rick et son idée de merde.

Celui qui me faisait face allait me poser plus de problème que tous les autres gringalets dont je n'avais fait qu'une bouchée. Son élan nous projeta contre le mur et sa mâchoire claqua à mon oreille. L'odeur était toujours autant insupportable, déclenchant quasi systématiquement un haut le cœur. Il m'écrasait de tout son poids, m'engluant de toutes ses sécrétions. Alors qu'il essaya une fois encore de m'atteindre au cou, j'aperçu en arrière-plan Michonne prendre le dessus sur son dernier assaillant. J'étais coincée, mon Katana barrant ma poitrine en guise d'ultime barrière contre une morsure. Je poussais inlassablement, entamant son buste sans qu'il n'en fasse plus cas, avant de littéralement m'écrouler au sol, échappant brutalement à son étreinte. Il fut tout aussi déboussolé que moi de me retrouver les fesses parterre. Je trônais au milieu d'une flaque faite de sang et de viscères qui venait de me faire perdre l'équilibre et de me sauver la vie par la même occasion. Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus. Relevant la tête vers celle du rôdeur, je logeais rapidement ma lame dans sa bouche grande ouverte. Il se figea instantanément, y glissant de tout son poids. Bonne idée pour y échapper, mauvaise pour être rapidement en mesure de faire face au dernier de mes assaillants… Bien vivant celui-ci…

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demandais-je abruptement, sur mes gardes. Elle était mon exact reflet. Ses genoux étaient fléchis et son Katana, prêt à parer à toutes éventualités, pointait dans ma direction. « Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? » redemandais-je face à son silence. Nous n'arrêtions pas de bouger, à pas lents, évaluant nos meilleures options pour faire tomber notre adversaire. Elle ne répondait toujours pas, son visage fermé et concentré. Seuls les bruits de nos pieds crissant sur les divers débris sur lesquels nous marchions entrecoupaient le silence de notre face à face. « Il va falloir que tu me répondes si tu veux éviter la confrontation. » Je ne comptais pas passer ma journée à lui tourner autour ainsi. J'étais ici pour avoir le cœur net sur ses intentions. « Dans le cas contraire… » M'immobilisais-je soudainement, plus que jamais prête à mettre fin à cette comédie « … »

-« J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles. » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, stoppant l'élan que je m'apprêtais à prendre. « C'est toi qui voulait sortir. Pas moi. »

-« Pourquoi ici ? » répétais-je, ignorant son argument.

-« Pourquoi pas. »

-« Parce que c'est là que Merle a enlevé Maggie et Glenn. » Elle ne répondit rien cette fois-ci. « Parce que ces rôdeurs ne sont pas arrivés jusqu'à nous par magie. » énonçais-je, pour lui faire clairement comprendre que j'avais démasqué sa manœuvre. « Parce que c'est l'endroit idéal pour toi et ton ami le Gouverneur pour nous tendre une embuscade. » Ainsi que son but final. Son regard se durcit plus que je ne le croyais encore possible, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de continuer. « Parce que n'importe qui pourrait te servir de monnaie d'échange contre ton amie Andréa. » Sa mâchoire se contracta à son nom et sa prise se resserra sur son arme, faisant grincer ses gants sur la poignée. « Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir de quel côté tu es dans ce qui se prépare. »

-« Où sinon quoi ? » Aboya-t-elle, sa voix vibrante de colère. Je lui souris, sarcastique, restant silencieuse à mon tour. « Je t'ai observé, tu sais. » Sa révélation me fit plisser les yeux et raffermir à mon tour ma prise. Nous allions nous battre, j'en étais sûre à présent. « Tu ne tueras pas Andréa. » décréta-t-elle, un sourire ironique pendu à ses lèvres.

-« Ah non ?! » Les rôles venaient de complètement s'inverser.

-« Non. » cingla-t-elle.

-« Parce que tu m'en empêcheras peut-être ? » ! La défiais-je de passer directement à l'action.

-« Parce que Merle est venu me voir. » Je ne pus retenir l'expression de stupeur qui se peint sur mon visage. Merle ? Pourquoi Diable Merle serait-il allé la voir ? Ma réaction sembla l'amuser au vue du sourire qui vint fleurir ses lèvres. « C'était… pas mal joué. » décida-t-elle après y avoir réfléchi un instant. C'était quoi son problème à cet idiot ? Pourquoi avait-il révélé son plan à celle qu'il détestait le plus dans la prison ? Mon hébétude désamorça la tension au point où elle en délaissa ses appuis défensifs, retournant à une position normal et baissant son arme.

-« Cet imbécile a fait foirer le plan. Je continu toute seule. » Décrétais-je pour reprendre le dessus. C'était moi qui devais percer à jour ses intentions, pas l'inverse. J'eus la satisfaction de voir son amusement disparaitre avant de définitivement pousser le bouchon. « J'ai été clair avec elle. Je ne lui laisse pas le choix. » Elle ne réagit pas comme je m'y attendais, révélant un double jeu que Rick soupçonnait et que son geste m'avait faussement confirmé.

-« Elle ne le fera pas. » me répondit-elle sombrement, détournant son attention de moi. Je l'observais à mon tour. Il y avait quelque chose en plus sur son visage que la simple contrariété dû à mon entêtement. Quelque chose qui me laissa perplexe mais qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à m'aider à identifier. « Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? » Etait-ce de l'acceptation ? Non… Ce que je voyais semblait plus nuancé, plus torturé que ça… C'était plutôt… de la résignation ! Oui… Celle de devoir se préparer au pire concernant son amie et les conséquences de sa prise à partie. Je soupirais, consciente de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir après avoir passé tous ces mois en sa compagnie et de ne pas trouver en elle tout le soutien dont nous avions tous besoin maintenant.

-« Tu as raison. » dévoilais-je à de mauvaise grâce. « Ou Merle. J'en sais rien ! » M'exclamais-je, agacé par ce que j'allais dire. « J'en suis incapable… »

-« C'est ce que Merle a dit. » me répondit-elle sans que je ne perçoive aucun jugement dans sa voix.

-« C'est un connard. » grognais-je en constatant l'ampleur de sa traitrise.

-« Je te trouve encore bien gentille. » ironisa-t-elle en grimaçant, imaginant surement d'autre qualificatif bien moins commun que celui que je venais d'utiliser.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? »

-« Il a essayé de me convaincre d'aller au-devant du Gouverneur. » Rien que ça ! Il était fou. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'amener à lui demander de l'aide alors qu'elle voulait sa mort après ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire ?

-« Pourquoi avoir refusé ? »

-« Que sais-tu de ma réponse. » Je lui souris, avenante pour la première fois depuis que nous étions parti de la prison.

-« Si tu m'as observé, c'est que tu as pris le temps de le faire avec les autres. » Elle acquiesça silencieusement, m'incitant par la même à continuer. « Ce que tu as vu doit te convenir bien plus que ce que tu ne sembles prête à l'admettre. » concluais-je, fier de la déstabiliser à mon tour. Elle rit. Franchement. Me faisant même sursauter sur le coup.

-« Je ne me suis pas trompée sur ton compte en tout cas. » Elle me faisait penser à Daryl sur bien des points, le principal étant la force tranquille. Ou bien à Tony ? Plus à Tony en fin de compte. Lui alliant force tranquille et perspicacité en ce qui me concernait, ce dont Daryl manquait cruellement. « Si Merle n'était pas venu me parler, il y avait de forte chance pour que notre premier échange ne soit pas aussi… amical. » m'avoua-t-elle en toute honnêteté.

-« Génial ! » ironisais-je « Je dois ma chance à cet imbécile. » pestais-je, ne remarquant absolument pas son regard en biais. « Quoi ? » m'exclamais-je, lorsque j'y fis face. « Ça manque pas d'ironie. Dans son ensemble, d'ailleurs. » Réalisais-je pleinement alors qu'elle semblait toujours perdue. Je soupirais face à son sourcil relevé. Elle perdit brutalement tous ces points dans le top des personnes les plus loquaces encore vivantes que je me faisais. « C'est celui qui a voulu te tuer qui me sauve la peau d'une menace que j'ai faite à quelqu'un qui t'as clairement tourné le dos au profit du commanditaire de ton meurtre. » Énonçais-je méthodiquement pour ne pas m'embrouiller moi-même. « Ironique non ? » Elle inspira profondément, relevant le visage comme pour me défier, avant de le hocher sèchement, les mâchoires contractées. Je levais les yeux au ciel face à son comportement rigide avant de lui tourner le dos et de m'afférer à rassembler toutes les boites de tampons éparpillées au sol.

S'être parlé en toute honnêteté ne changea rien au silence qui nous raccompagna jusqu'à la prison. Je savais, et elle aussi à présent, qu'outre la confiance que nous n'avions pas encore l'une en l'autre, nous pouvions au moins compter sur de la transparence concernant nos véritables intentions. Je ne tuerais pas Andréa. Je le lui avais affirmé. Quant à elle, je la savais prête à tout faire pour nous aider à défaire ce salopard de Phillip.

Cet accord tacite fut d'autant plus vrai que vrai Rick vint à notre rencontre à peine avions nous posé un pied en dehors de la voiture.

-« Andréa est revenue. » m'annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

-« Quand ? » m'alarmais-je de ne pas avoir été présente et des conséquences de mon absence.

-« 1 heure après votre départ. » Je pestais de ne pas l'avoir croisé sur le chemin qui l'avait mené à nous.

-« Et ? » Il lança un regard furtif à Michonne avant de me répondre.

-« Réunion dans 10 minutes. Va te décrasser, on t'attend. » M'ordonna-t-il sans répondre à ma question.

-« Rick ! » le hélais-je alors qu'il faisait déjà demi-tour.

-« Pas maintenant Mia. » Je soupirais d'exaspération. Je voulais savoir et tout de suite ! J'avais beaucoup engagé pour convaincre cette stupide écervelée de ma crédibilité.

-« Il n'a pas encore confiance. » énonça indifféremment Michonne.

-« Toi non plus. » soupirais-je en relâchant mes épaules.

-« Certes. » Ajouta-t-elle simplement avant de prendre sa suite sans un regard en arrière. C'était quoi leur problème à tous les deux ?! Il y avait un thème à la journée quant aux réponses courtes et cinglantes et j'avais raté le mémo du matin ? Je soupirais, basculant ma tête en arrière de dépit en commençant à marcher. Si je voulais des réponses, il ne me restait plus qu'à obéir et à me délester de ce doux fumé qui recouvrait l'entièreté de mon buste.

* * *

-« Salut ! »

-« Hey ! » Sursautais-je, me croyant seule « Salut ! » répondis-je sur le même ton à un Daryl occupé à… à rien à vrai dire… Il était simplement adossé à l'une des fenêtres.

-« Tout va bien ? » me coupa-t-il dans ma réflexion.

-« Ca va merci et toi ? » lui retournais-je la question par réflexe.

-« Non, je veux dire… » Enchaîna-t-il en me désignant du doigt. Je suivis son geste et regarda le sang séché du rôdeur qui me recouvrait comme une deuxième peau.

-« Oh ! » m'exclamais-je en constatant une fois de plus l'étendue des dégâts. « Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Un p'tit truc étonnant avec un rôdeur. » Riais-je nerveusement.

-« Tu devais faire attention. » Il n'y avait pas vraiment de reproches dans sa voix, mais quelque chose d'autre qui pouvait s'y apparenter. Quelques choses comme de l'inquiétude par exemple.

-« J'ai fait attention et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. » Rajoutais-je en désignant à mon tour mon nouveau style.

-« Ok. » Il n'insista étrangement pas, contrairement à ce que j'aurai cru. Je m'apprêtais à me défendre pourtant, contre un de ses sermons sur la prudence et l'engagement émotionnel, mais il n'y eu rien d'autre qu'une question des plus banale. « Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »

-« Oui. Serviettes, tampons, on est même tombé sur des linguettes rafraîchissantes. » Plaisantais-je sur la découverte surprenante et réjouissante que nous avions faites, avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire. Débile. Débile. Débile…

-« Ok. » Je comprenais tout à fait qu'il n'ait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que cela. Pourquoi venais-je de lui détailler notre prise, franchement ! J'enchaînais rapidement, essayant de retrouver un fil de pensées cohérent et mes mots surtout.

-« Je… hum… Tu es au courant pour Andréa ? » Il ne vivait pas sur une autre planète, il était forcément au courant et ma question resta bête et bien qu'utile pour le silence ne m'écrase pas…

-« Ouais. Rick t'attendait. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre sans me le faire remarquer. J'en profitais pour essayer d'en apprendre plus avant de rejoindre les autres.

-« Comment elle était ? »

-« Egale à elle-même. » en se décollant du mur pour se rapprocher. Je soupirais de dépit, me rappelant sans aucun problème le comportement naïf de cette femme.

-« On doit les rejoindre. »

-« Ouais. Je dois prendre une douche avant et après… »

-« Je vais y aller. » me coupa-t-il brusquement. « Hum… » Reprit-il plus doucement face à ma surprise. « Je vais te laisser… prendre ta douche… et je… » Sa gêne se réinstalla sans que je ne le vois venir et elle l'emporta vers la sortie. Je restais muette face à son changement de comportement radical. Etait-ce la simple évocation de moi prenant une douche qui le mettait dans cet état-là ? La tension était toujours présente entre nous, même si sa nature était légèrement différente, beaucoup, beaucoup moins haineuse. La seule chose qu'il me restait pour garder le contrôle était la distance. Dans le cas actuel, elle était bonne et n'aggravait pas irrémédiablement la densité de l'air à m'en faire perdre la tête. Je comptais la garder, ne jugeant pas bon opportun de déraper alors que Rick nous attendait. Le souvenir de notre échange matinal collé serré ne fit que renforcer ma décision. J'aurais pu la tenir, si seulement il n'avait pas choisi ce chemin la pour rejoindre la sortie.

La tête légèrement basse, il passa tout prêt alors que l'espace de la pièce lui permettait bien d'autres alternatives. Il avança à grand pas qui me semblèrent lourds et délibérément lents. Sentir l'air que déplaça son corps amorça le changement si caractéristique et étourdissant contre lequel je ne luttais plus. Mon bras, longeant jusque-là sagement mon corps, prit vie et se décolla juste assez pour que ma main frôle la sienne à son passage.

-« Mia… » Ma réaction fut immédiate. Je ne lui laissais le temps de rien si ce n'est de se rapprocher de moi pour bâillonner ses lèvres avec les miennes, inspirant grandement, l'air retrouvant un semblant de respirabilité. Il y répondit sans aucune retenue, accentuant la pression avant d'entrouvrir la bouche et d'emprisonner délicieusement ma lèvre inférieur entre les siennes. Frénétique et maladroit dans un premier temps, je reculais sous la force de son baiser, sans pour autant oublier de veiller à ce que rien ne nous sépare en resserrant mes bras autour de son cou. Ses mains, jusque-là posées sur mes hanches, firent de même, se plaquant et longeant délicieusement ma colonne.

J'oubliais complètement mon état général déplorable laissant la chaleur de son corps passer au travers du mien, et cela ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure, cherchant lui aussi toujours plus de contact dans notre baiser. Je glissais rapidement son cuir de ses épaules, ravie du baiser, mais impatiente de passer à la suite. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre et décolla du mieux qu'il put mon t-shirt maculé, rattrapant mes lèvres alors qu'il atterrissait je ne sais où. Je voulais attendre, certes. Ce matin encore, je le remerciais d'avoir pris en compte mon injonction de la veille. Mais il y avait de ces moments, où la logique ne pouvait plus avoir sa place. Ce n'était rien après tout, rien si pour lui ça ne comptait pas non plus.

-« T'es sur que… avec… » Ponctua-t-il sa phrase de baisers.

-« Si ça te va, ça me va aussi… » Murmurais-je pour faire une réponse courte et concise et retourner rapidement à notre occupation.

Ce ne fut pas sa réponse qui se résuma à un simple « ok » qui m'indiqua ce qu'il en pensait mais plutôt à son sourire furtif et sa bouche qui happa la mienne avec une envie dévorante, me soulevant en nous entraînant définitivement dans une des cabines avoisinantes.

-« Mia ?! » Je sursautais pitoyablement arrachant ma bouche de la sienne dans un bruit de succion reconnaissable entre mille.

-« Ouiiii ? » Répondis-je en m'éclaircissant la voix pour l'aider à revenir à la normale. L'eau que nous avions malencontreusement déclenchée en entrant pouvant servir de prétexte.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda Rick, d'une voix intriguée à travers le rideau de douche.

-« Jeee… t'obéis.. ?! » Hasardais-je, perdue entre l'affirmation et la question.

-« Ça fait 20 minutes. » Constata-t-il, « On t'attend. » Je remontais mon visage vers celui de mon vis-à-vis et grimaça légèrement. Je n'avais absolument pas vu le temps passer…

-« Laisse-moi… 5 minutes ? » Proposais-je sans lâcher des yeux Daryl. Il haussa un sourcil et pinça le coin de sa bouche, dépité par ma réponse. Je me retiens de pouffer in extrémiste. Sans réellement s'en vexer, il semblait contrarié par le temps que je pensais nécessaire pour que nous terminions notre affaire avant de les rejoindre.

-« Ok ». Rick me répondit sans rien remarquer de notre manège, même s'il soupira du temps supplémentaire que je lui demandais. « Pas plus. » Se cru-t-il bon de rajouter.

-« Ça marche. J'arrive. » Lui assurais-je pour l'inciter à partir. Je souris à l'homme entre mes bras, prête à reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

-« Tu n'aurais pas vu Daryl par hasard ? » Les yeux toujours dans les yeux, je vis le reflet du coup de pression que je ressentais aussi à présent. Il n'était pas parti mais mon attention déjà détourné de lui n'en avait pas fait cas. Non pas que cela me dérangeais d'être pris sur le fait, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une situation dans laquelle quiconque aurait voulu se trouver.

-« Daryl ?! Non pourquoi ? » Répondis-je avec plus de naturelle que j'en avais déjà été capable avec lui.

-« Il devait nous rejoindre et lui aussi est en retard. » m'expliqua-t-il. Tu m'étonnes ! J'aurais ricané si le visage du concerné n'était pas tendu à l'extrême.

-« Je sais pas. Sûrement une affaire urgente à régler. » L'affaire était plus qu'urgente et peut-être bien que cette fois-ci, 5 minutes seraient largement suffisante pour j'en profite jusqu'au bout.

-« Surement. » acquiesça-t-il. Daryl se décrispa à sa réponse, relâchant un léger soupir. « 5 minutes Mia, pas plus. » insista-t-il. Il m'avait attendu toute la journée et les choses n'allaient pas se régler immédiatement, alors 5 minutes de plus ou de moins…

-« 5 minutes. » Répétais-je machinalement, mon attention complément focalisé sur mon vis-à-vis et sa prise qui relâchait petit à petit.

Le moment était malheureusement passé, mais contre toute attente, un autre s'installa naturellement. Sans malaise aucun. Un moment où son sourire, bien que plus discret que le mien, ne reflétait aucune gêne.

-« On devrait y aller. » me dit-il après un moment passé à s'observer. Je lui souris encore, acquiesçant silencieusement. « Il faut que je me change. » Rajouta-t-il alors que son regard se baissa pour constater les dégâts.

-« Ouais. » Riais-je, jetant un œil à son pantalon débraillé complètement trempé.

-« On se voit… plus tard… ? » Me demanda-t-il, hésitant, alors qu'il reculait d'un pas.

-« Plus tard, oui. Bien sûr. » Répondis-je en relevant mes yeux sur lui. Je savais qu'on ne se reverrait surement pas plus tard, ayant chacun d'autres choses à faire, mais je compris le sans mal le sens de sa question. Il n'était certainement pas en train de me donner un rencard, bien que l'idée soit plus qu'agréable. Non. Il s'assurait juste que tout était ok entre nous et que les choses étaient définitivement en train de changer, positivement.

* * *

 _POV Rick_

Je n'avais pas fait attention en rentrant dans les douches, n'étant focalisé que par le bruit de l'eau qui m'indiquait sa présence. Je ne cherchais pas Daryl. Contrairement à elle, je savais que s'il était en retard c'était pour une bonne raison. Enfin, c'est ce que j'imaginais coller le plus à sa personnalité…

Elle ne se rebiffa pas lorsque je lui rappelais abruptement son retard, et c'est ça qui me mit la puce à l'oreille. Ca, ainsi que le cuir de Daryl abandonné au sol, cela va sans dire… Je n'étais qu'à moitié étonné. Pas par elle et ses réactions impulsives, mais par lui, qui choisissait ce moment pour concrétiser les choses entre eux. J'aurais pu partir sans rien dire, faire fit de ce que je voyais pour ensuite les prendre entre quatre yeux et leur rappeler qu'il y avait des moments pour s'adonner à ce genre de choses, autres que pendant ceux de crises. Mais je n'en fis rien, bien trop conscient de la répartie cinglante qu'elle m'enverrait en pleine figure.

Au lieu de ça, je fis l'idiot, feintant la disparition de Daryl, juste histoire de marquer le coup sans que cela me retombe dessus. Notre conversation du matin s'était déjà soldée par des remarques incisives et bien plus remuantes que je ne l'aurai voulu…

Cela m'était bénéfique, parfois. Souvent même, mais deux fois en une journée, je ne m'en sentais pas encore capable, d'autant que je savais la discussion à suivre mouvementée. Elle feinta, tout autant que moi, retrouvant un sang-froid que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis notre première rencontre. Mia était une tempête. Elle vous dévastait en autant de temps qu'il vous fallait pour le dire.

La première fois était toujours surprenante et extrêmement blessante, mais lorsque le calme revenait, vous ne pouviez que constater les bénéfices de cette destruction. Elle vous donnait juste l'occasion de vous reconstruire sur de bonnes bases, balayant les anciennes, branlantes, sur lesquelles vous n'arriviez plus rien à projeter.

* * *

 _POV Mia_

Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps à présent. Je fis mon maximum pour décoller ce qu'il restait, m'habiller et les rejoindre. J'arrivais avec plus que les 5 minutes que Rick m'avait accordé, m'excusant par pure politesse pour quelque chose que je ne regrettais absolument pas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard à Daryl en le faisant, mais personne ne releva, discutant dans leur coin de choses et d'autres.

-« Très bien. Allons y. » Rick ne s'attarda pas plus sur mon arrivée et se lança immédiatement dans son exposé. Sa façon de parler me fit comprendre que j'étais la dernière à être mise au courant de la teneur du discours qu'avait eu Andréa. Elle ne l'avait pas tué, comme Michonne l'avait prédit, et elle persistait, offrant une trêve avec le Gouverneur lors d'un face à face avec Rick.

-« Je pense que cela mérite d'être pris en compte. » Dit Rick en terminant son exposé. Oui. Et non. Je ne savais pas. Maintenant que Merle avait tout fait foiré, je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions que le compromis et mon indécision me mènerait sûrement à attendre et juger après leur rencontre.

-« Quels sont les termes de cette rencontre ? » Demanda Tony.

-« Lui et moi, seul. Un nombre restreint d'hommes. 2, 3 maximums en cas de besoin. »

-« Le lieu ? » Enchaîna le militaire.

-« Une grange dans un petit complexe agricole non loin. »

-« Il serait bon d'aller y faire un tour, pour connaître le terrain. » Rick acquiesça avant que Daryl ne prenne la parole.

-« J'irai aujourd'hui, je nettoierai par la même occasion. »

-« Je peux y aller aussi. » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de proposer. Je voulais encore passer du temps avec lui, même si cela ne comprenait aucun rapprochement physique équivoque. Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions rien fait ensemble.

-« Vu l'état dans lequel tu es rentré tout à l'heure, je pense que tu as eu ton compte pour la journée. Joe et Tony iront avec Daryl. »

-« Je vais bien. Je peux le faire. » Assurais-je, acquiesçant moi-même à ma réponse.

-« J'en doute pas. Mais toi et moi avons une discussion à terminer. » Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ne se doutait-il pas que si je ne m'étais précipitée sur lui à mon arrivée, cela signifiait que Michonne n'était pas un danger ?

-« Allons-y. » Intervint Tony avant que je ne puisse répondre. Je laissais couler d'ailleurs, les regardant partir tous en même temps. Daryl fermait la marche et me lança un regard intrigué en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le silence persista un instant avant que nos visages ne se tournent l'un vers l'autre et qu'il amorce la conversation.

-« Tu en as encore dans les cheveux. »

-« Quoi ?! » M'exclamais-je vivement, portant immédiatement ma main sur la partie incriminée. Et puis de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Nous n'avions pas… ce n'était pas possible que…

-« Du sang. » Précisa-t-il en se rapprochant. « Là. » Je lâchais un grand soupir, et un rire amusé, son rire, suivit. Je le regardais intrigué par son comportement désinvolte alors que je m'attendais à en prendre pour mon grade. J'essuyais rapidement ma tempe tout en voyant son rire se transformer en sourire taquin.

-« T'es un drôle de numéro Grimes. » Constatais-je décontenancée. Il haussa les épaules, contournant la table pour se rapprocher, me surprenant un peu plus avec son comportement.

-« Ça fait juste du bien. » me confessa-t-il, nonchalamment. « Maggie et Glenn. Toi et Daryl maintenant. Tout n'est pas perdu. » Je soupirais. Je comprenais maintenant. Il ne s'agissait pas de nous à proprement parlé, mais l'idée de faire face à des couples couronné par l'absence de Lori…

-« On se calme cupidon. » répondis-je avec désinvolture dans l'espoir de désamorcer la situation. « Rien n'est encore fait alors pas de bourde ok ? »

-« Ouais. » Rit-il en secouant la tête et en la baissant. « Même si c'est encourageant, je me doute qu'avec vos caractères respectifs rien n'est simple. »

-« Je te le fais pas dire… » Je me joignis à son rire, m'asseyant sur la table alors qu'il prit appuie sur le dossier de la chaise où mes pieds reposaient.

-« Alors, Michonne ? » se lança-t-il finalement.

-« Elle est réglo. De mon point de vue en tout cas. » Déclarais-je sans détours.

-« Pourquoi tu es rentrée dans cet état et pas elle ? »

-« Rôdeur récalcitrant. J'ai bien cru qu'elle voulait me tuer pendant un moment, mais on a discuté et ce n'est pas le cas. » Il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, m'incitant par la même à continuer sur ma lancée. « Elle est avec nous, même si elle n'est pas ravie par mon intention de découper Andréa en rondelles, elle nous suivra, quoi que nous décidions. »

-« Sûr ? »

-« Sûre et certaine. » lui assurais-je, convaincue qu'elle n'avait rien feinté lors de notre échange.

-« Très bien. Elle n'est pas un atout négligeable. »

-« Non ! Ça c'est sûr. Je l'ai vu se battre et elle est douée. »

-« Plus que toi ? » Recommença-t-il à me taquiner.

-« Sûrement pas ! » Me vexais-je exagérément avant de reprendre normalement. « Tout autant si ce n'est plus oui. »

-« Bien. C'est bien. » Conclut-il, ne sachant plus quoi dire et ne faisant rien pour l'aider. « Mia, à propos de ce matin, et de hier même, je… »

-« T'inquiète Rick. S'il y a bien une chose à retenir sur moi c'est que je ne t'en voudrais jamais très longtemps. » Le rassurais-je en posant une main son épaule. Je m'en aidais pour me relever et lui faire face. « Te concernant, je te trouve juste agaçant au possible. » Lui souriais-je. « A moins que tu ne fasses quelques choses de très grave. » Précisais-je en réfléchissant aux différentes choses qui me retournaient l'estomac et clôtureraient définitivement notre toute jeune entente.

-« Le monde a changé. » Sa réponse ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Le monde avait changé, c'était un fait indéniable, mais lui aussi avait changé et c'était ça qui me faisait le plus peur.

-« Nuance Rick. » lui ordonnais-je, soudain bien plus tendue. « Tu ne peux juste pas me balancer ça dans la gueule sans le faire. »

-« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, parfois, il nous faut faire des choses que jamais nous n'aurions pu faire dans notre autre vie. »

-« Comme le meurtre de sang-froid. Le viol. Le pillage. Tu trouves ça nécessaire ? »

-« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu vois que tu dramatises tout. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire. » Se désespéra-t-il de ma réaction.

-« Je ne sais jamais ce que tu as dans la tête. » Me lamentais-je, sa réponse emportée différant complètement avec l'air lugubre et déterminé qu'il arborait une seconde plus tôt. « Tu empêches Andréa d'entrer dans les cellules et 2 minutes après tu la laisses passer. Tu es d'accord pour éliminer le Gouverneur et maintenant tu veux discuter avec lui ? D'autant que tu as déjà essayé de le tuer. Je suis censé comprendre quoi ? En tout cas, je n'ai pas l'impression que je peux me reposer sur toi, te confier ma vie les yeux fermés… » M'emportais-je à mon tour. « Crois-moi, je suis la première à le déplorer… » Terminais-je dans un souffle ténu.

-« Je veux juste… » Il passa fébrilement sa mais sur son visage, se dandinant maladroitement d'une jambe à l'autre, les yeux incertains, ne se fixant jamais longtemps. J'étais une imbécile… Et je regrettais immédiatement mes mots…

-« Je suis désolé… » Dis-je, la tête baissé de honte. « Je dis trop souvent ce qui me passe par la tête en ce moment. » Je ressentais vraiment ce doute quant à sa lucidité, mais j'aurais dû le lui dire différemment. D'autant qu'il s'était ouvert à moi concernant ce qui le torturait…

-« J'essaie vraiment de faire au mieux. » me répondit-il en murmurant.

-« Je sais, je… j'aurais dû t'en parler au lieu de t'enfoncer comme je le fais. Excuse-moi. » M'excusais-je en joignant mes mains l'une à l'autre et tordant mes doigts dans l'attente d'un pardon. Il me sourit et je redoutais sa réponse.

-« Je me disais que tu n'avais pas choisi le plus facile des hommes pour une relation, mais je me rends compte que lui aussi, il est loin d'être sorti de l'auberge avec toi. » Je grimaçais à sa réponse.

-« Ok. Je la méritais celle-là. »

-« Je ferais en sorte de prendre les bonnes décisions. » me promit-il plus sérieusement. J'acquiesçais. S'il faisait cet effort, je me promis de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute à la prochaine décision qu'il devrait prendre.

* * *

Maintenant que les questions urgentes étaient réglées, il me fallait encore rejoindre Merle. Je me doutais de ce qui me poussait à vouloir lui parler de mon agression. Il était adepte de toutes ces drogues et contrairement à Dane ou Tony, il saurait sans mal ce qui me perturbait le plus dans cette histoire. Ce qui restait ancré à l'intérieur et dont je n'arrivais pas à complètement me défaire ou simplement à formuler sans que cela ne paraisse ridicule et incompréhensible pour eux. Je le ressentais pourtant, et cela m'avait rongé pendant des mois avant que cela ne finisse par se confondre avec tout le reste, devenant ainsi un morceau à part entière de ce qui faisait que j'étais moi. La culpabilité…

-"Salut !" l'apostrophais-je à peine le pas de sa cellule passée.

-"T'es encore en retard. » Me salua-t-il à son tour.

Il était torse nu, penché au-dessus d'un seau d'eau à ses pieds, et il lançait les hostilités sans même en détourner les yeux.

-"C'est ça !" répondis-je sarcastique en m'asseyant lourdement à ses côtés.

-« J'suis pas à ta disposition, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'suis occupé là. »

-"T'es séri..." J'allais repartir à l'assaut, reprenant où la conversation avait failli dégénérer le matin même, mais un détail, qui a bien y regarder n'en était pas un, attira bien plus mon attention que sa ridicule vendetta à mon égard. Son dos... ses marques...

Je comprenais sa réaction maintenant, tout aussi bien que la provenance de celles, similaires, qui tapissaient le dos de Daryl. Elles avaient presque la même couleur que sa peau, attestant de leur ancienneté et leur forme étirée témoignait du temps passé à orner sa peau. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, inséparables, sur un chemin tout aussi violent que la force que l'on avait mis pour les lui apposer.

-"Vous avez les mêmes..." soufflais-je tout en effleurant une du bout des doigts. Il sauta du lit, attrapant et enfilant son t-shirt à une rapidité folle. Je le regardais, quelque peu sonné par son éloignement soudain.

-"Sors d'ici !" La fureur régnait en maitre sur son visage et sa voix menaçante ne faisait que compléter le tableau. Je ne voulais pas partir. J'étais là pour ça, nous avions négocié pour en arriver là.

-"Je.. Merle, je..." Je tentais de m'excuser, réalisant peu à peu être allé trop loin, trop rapidement. Je me serais braquée de la même manière s'il avait empiété aussi abruptement dans mon espace sans mon consentement.

-"Sors." répéta-t-il inflexible.

-"J'suis désolé. J'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Excuses-moi !" débitais-je rapidement en me relevant, les paumes en avant pour le convaincre de ma bonne foi.

-"Ca m'est égal." Me lança-t-il d'une voix froide.

-"S'il te plait." Chouinais-je, désespérée d'avoir vraiment mis en rogne une des dernières personnes à qui je tenais et qui me parlait encore. "Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras" ajoutais-je dans la panique. Il plissa les yeux et je me rendis immédiatement compte de mon erreur. Quelle conne ! J'aurais eu mieux fait de me mordre la langue jusqu'au sang. "Non, je voulais pas dire..." tentais-je de rectifier.

-"Trop tard, Barbie." sourit-il à m'en glacer le sang.

Après la fin de mon discours, Merle s'était tu, longuement, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à disparaître derrière les arbres. J'étais restais silencieuse moi aussi, incapable de trouver une transition adéquate, et puis j'étais partie rejoindre les autres lorsque Carol s'était montrée avec le repas de Merle. Depuis, j'attendais dans ma chambre, passant le temps à lire en attendant de prendre la relève de la pauvre âme esseulée dans la tour.

Il s'agissait de Lily ce soir et celle qui viendrait prendre mon relais n'était autre que Dane. Pris en sandwich par mes deux amis... Cela m'était égal au final. Je n'avais absolument pas besoin de m'éterniser après mon tour et je n'aurais aucun mal à inciter Lily à partir en fourrant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Ce n'était effectivement pas l'idéal pour monter la garde si elle s'entêtait à rester, mais ce n'était pas fait pour passer le temps, juste pour la faire déguerpir. Notre pseudo conversation autour des rôdeurs la veille ne signifiait rien de plus pour moi que ce qu'elle était. C'est-à-dire rien.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la pièce, elle était déjà prête à partir. Elle se releva d'un bloc et me lança un petit sourire avant de venir vers moi.

-"Rien à signaler." me dit-elle en guise de compte rendu. Je me contentais d'hocher la tête et lui laissa le passage en me dirigeant vers la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter. "Il reste du café si tu veux. Je t'en ai laissé une tasse."

-"Y'a du café ?" m'exclamais-je à l'affût de l'odeur que je n'avais pas senti en entrant. C'était une des denrées que nous avions du mal à trouver. Je l'avais difficilement compris au début, mais l'acharnement que je m'étais à en trouver à chaque sortie me fit prendre pleinement conscience de ne pas être la seule à aimer le café en ce bas monde...

-"Oui." me répondit-elle simplement, souriant doucement face à mon expression émerveillée.

-"Comment j'ai raté ça ? Il n'y en avait pas ce matin au p'tit déj !" J'humais l'odeur du café froid qui m'aurait fait vomir en temps normal et en frissonnais d'anticipation.

-"Liam en a trouvé. Pas assez pour que cela ne crée pas de tension alors il l'a gardé pour nous." Pouf ! Disparue la liesse, bonjour la contrariété.

-"J'en veux pas merci." Je reposais la tasse et retournais m'asseoir, sortant machinalement mes écouteurs pour mettre fin à la conversation.

-"Mia" soupira-t-elle face à mon comportement. "Il n'est pas empoisonné si c'est ça qui te préoccupes." Je ne répondis pas, m'acharnant à démêler l'entrelacs impossible des fils. "C'est ma part que je t'offres." Crut-elle bon de préciser comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.

-"J'en veux pas plus." Elle grimaça, comprenant sans mal que je ne faisais plus aucune différence entre lui et elle, et je vis enfin le bout de ma tâche. J'enfonçais le plus possible les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et appuya sur Play sans même choisir la musique.

Elle ne partait pas. Elle me parlait même, et au plus je gardais le silence, au plus sa posture se faisait excédée à tendance agressive. Je ne tardais pas en faire les frais. Elle se rapprocha vivement et tira de la même manière sur les fils.

-"Tu vas m'écouter maintenant." Penchée au-dessus de moi, elle dardait un doigt accusateur dans ma direction, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lily ?" lui demandais-je décontractée.

-"Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps !? Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre nous depuis hier."

-"Tuer des rôdeurs ensembles pendant quelques heures n'équivaut en rien à une réconciliation. Je m'étonne que tu ne t'en sois pas rendue compte."

-"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que les choses s'améliorent entre nous ?" me demande-t-elle mi exaspérée mi désespérée.

-"J'en sais rien. Essaye de prendre de mes nouvelles la prochaine fois que je suis en train de crever. Ça peut être un bon début."

-"Tout le monde était contre Liam ! Personne ne voulait croire qu'il ne t'avait rien fait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Je pensais que tu comprendrais."

-"Je comprends." Et c'était vrai. Je le comprenais. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, je ne lui aurais jamais rien reproché. "Lève moi d'un doute dans ce cas. Ton petit discours face à Merle et Daryl, c'était pour quoi ?"

-"Tu as menacé de le tuer Mia ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu aurais réagi de la même manière que moi si j'avais menacé Sam !"

-"Très bien." répondis-je sur le même ton égal. "Maintenant que les choses sont claires, tu peux m'expliquer les véritables raisons qui font que tu me parles ? Parce que je le tuerais s'il se manque encore une fois." Elle resta silencieuse, alors que j'étendais mes jambes devant moi, entrelaçant mes doigts les uns aux autres et penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. "Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je t'aurais fait la même chose si tu avais osé t'en prendre à Sam. La seule différence c'est que je m'en serais tenu là. Je ne serais plus jamais venu te parler. Alors je répète ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles Lily ?"

-"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !" Elle détournait la conversation en bloquant sur un détail tel que son prénom. Je la connaissais déjà la réponse. Il y avait du gaz dans l'air entre eux pour je ne sais quelles raisons, alors elle se tournait vers la seule personne qui ne lui tournerait jamais le dos. Ils ne faisaient rien de particulier pour s'intégrer au groupe tous les deux.

Le café en était une preuve de plus. Je lui souris. Grandement. Elle grogna et cela fini de déclencher mon rire.

-"Dis-le Lily !" lui riais-je au nez. "Dis-le que vous vous êtes pris la tête et que tu reviens dans mes jupons du coup." Elle n'apprécia absolument pas que je me moque d'elle et de son couple. Elle détestait plus que tout qu'on la prenne de haut et je le lui rendais bien.

-"C'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est pris la tête !" cracha-t-elle, son visage conciliant jusqu'à présent se déformant sous la colère. "C'est toujours à cause de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il te déteste à ce point-là hein ?! Vous vous êtes à peine parlé depuis qu'on les connait et il te hait ! POURQUOI ?!" J'arrêtais de rire sans pour autant qu'un sourire ne me quitte, amer. Je la regardais reprendre son souffle après sa tirade. Elle serrait les dents. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui avait déclenché cette haine viscérale qu'il me vouait. Il y avait bien une information dont je disposais sur son compte, mais je doutais qu'elle puisse en être la source. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais jugé bon de lui en faire part, la pensant déjà au courant. Nous nous étions déjà bien trop éloignées lorsque Dane m'avait détrompé, arguant qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui que les choses avaient dérapées.

-"Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander. Je serais ravi de le savoir moi aussi."

-"Tu mens ! Il refuse de m'en parler à chaque fois que je lui pose la question. Est-ce que tu as essayé de le séduire Mia ? Pour te venger ? C'est ça ?" Mes yeux se plissèrent. Elle prenait la direction d'un terrain ultra glissant. Elle avait tout intérêt à rebrousser chemin rapidement. Je ne souriais plus à présent. Elle aurait pu prendre ce point de repère pour comprendre qu'elle dépassait largement les bornes, ainsi que ma tête qui se secouait d'elle-même pour la dissuader de continuer sur sa lancée. "Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé avec Sam ! Je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois !" Me rappeler cet épisode fâcheux de notre amitié n'était pas pour la mettre à son avantage, mais si son but était de me mettre en colère, alors, elle avait visait juste.

-"Le fait que tu sois une salope invétérée ne signifie en rien que nous soyons toutes dans le même cas." Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un O parfait et sa respiration se bloqua.

-"C'est parce que tu es une putain de frigide que Sam était si réceptif à mes avances." J'éclatais de rire froidement. Sam m'avait montré tous les messages qu'elle lui avait envoyé et il ne répondait en rien à ses avances. Je me levais brusquement et elle recula d'un pas, perdant de sa détermination une seconde.

-"Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille qui comble le manque d'affection de son papa avec la queue de tous les mecs qu'elle croise." Elle ne se démonta pas et répliqua après avoir accusé le coup.

-"Si tu avais accepté de t'en prendre plus souvent, Sam ne se serait pas laissé si facilement faire. Quand j'te disais qu'il ne t'attendrait pas, ce n'était pas pour rien." Je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou pleurer à présent. Ce que je savais par contre, c'était que je ne me démonterais pas face à elle et puisque nous en étions au sujet "mec", je ne me retins pas pour lui balancer l'info que j'avais sur le sien.

-"Tu devrais comparer ton expérience avec celle de ton si précieux Liam. A ce que j'ai compris, il en aurait déjà sucé une ou deux. C'est peut-être ça le problème entre vous. Ton absence de couilles."

Elle ne répondit rien et je ne renchéris pas non plus. Nous nous regardions haineusement et après un temps qui me parut interminable, elle se décida enfin à partir. Je restais debout sans la lâcher des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse par la trappe. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me laissais aller. Mes jambes vacillèrent et je dus m'asseoir rapidement si je ne voulais pas m'effondrer complètement. Jamais aucune de nos disputes n'étaient allées aussi loin. Elle venait de m'avouer sans honte aucune avoir couché avec Sam, chose qu'elle avait nié à grands renfort de larmes, m'expliquant avoir mal interprété sa gentillesse à son égard. Elle avait traversé une passe difficile avec son père à ce moment-là, squattant notre appart à longueur de journée. Sam avait été patient. Avec moi pour avoir insisté à la garder avec nous, et avec elle, qui ne décollait pas du canapé et ne nous laissait plus aucun moment d'intimité. Son manège avait duré 2 mois. Jusqu'à ce que je pète un plomb et la remette de force sur les rails en l'obligeant à se faire face. L'histoire de leur aventure n'avait pas tardé à suivre, mais elle s'était réglée aussi rapidement qu'elle avait éclaté. Je la connaissais et son explication était complètement plausible au vue de ses problèmes notoires d'affection. Nous étions passés à autre chose, difficilement, avant que le temps ne tasse naturellement les tensions. Un nouvel homme était entré dans sa vie et le mien était redevenu égal à lui-même.

Je soupirais de lassitude. Ma meilleure amie et mon petit ami s'étaient envoyés en l'air… Quel cliché merdique... Était-ce vrai au moins ? Je pouvais m'attendre à tout avec elle en ce moment, alors un mensonge proféré dans le but de me blesser ne m'aurait guère étonné. Elle ne savait pas, tout du moins pas grande chose, sur les derniers événements concernant Daryl. Les seuls échos qu'elle avait pu en avoir étaient ceux de son cher et tendre. Rien de bien objectif en somme et elle en était consciente. Dans le cas contraire, elle prenait aussi pour argent comptant toutes les aventures que j'avais eu avec chacun des hommes qui composaient notre ancien groupe. Sauf Liam bien sûr… Il était bien trop amoureux et fidèle pour lui infliger ça, évidemment… Quel connard d'hypocrite ! Je lâchais un rire nerveux. C'était peut-être lui au final qui s'était envoyé tous les mecs du groupe, et il m'accusait pour faire bonne figure. Ils étaient pitoyables tous les deux et je fus bien contente d'être déjà quelque peu détaché de Sam avant qu'elle ne me balance cette info. Mon cœur s'était serré à son aveu, car il était tout de même, il y a très peu de temps encore, l'homme avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie.

 _-« Tu vas me manquer. »_

 _-« Tu vas me manquer aussi. » répétais-je, entourant mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. « Je serais sage, promis. » le taquinais-je inutilement._

 _-« Tu as plutôt intérêt ! » me répondit-il, feintant de s'énerver en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille._

 _-« Sinon quoi ? » continuais-je, de le provoquer._

 _-« Sinon rien. Mais j'ai une petite chose qui devrait te dissuader de faire n'importe quoi. » Me dit-il, mystérieux._

 _-« Ah bon ? » Il se racla la gorge, le visage soudainement tendu. Je reculais un peu plus ma tête pour observer ce changement soudain d'expression. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? » M'inquiétais-je à présent._

 _-« Oui, oui. Juste.. » Il se détacha de moi, attrapant mes épaules pour m'inciter à ne pas bouger._

 _-« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demandais-je de plus en plus perplexe face à son comportement._

 _-« Je…hum » Il se racla la gorge et plongea les mains dans ses poches. « Mia. » Je regardais Lee qui souriait à pleines dents dans les bras de Bastien. Elle sautilla sur place toute excitée. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?! Sam s'écroula sur un genou et j'ouvris les yeux si grands que je cru qu'ils allaient s'échapper de leur orbite. Ma bouche suivit dans l'hébétude et je me statufiais face à la bague qu'il brandit sous mes yeux. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Il ne s'était pas embarrassé d'une longue tirade enflammée me déclamant son amour inconditionnel. Il me tendait cette chose qui brillait de mille feux à cause du soleil. Tout le monde nous regardait à présent, attendant impatiemment ma réponse. Il connaissait mon point de vue sur le mariage et les enfants, mais il se rappelait aussi la fois où j'avais laissé échapper un « peut-être » s'il venait à en avoir vraiment envie. Nous y étions. Devant des dizaines de personnes, il voulait que mon peut-être se transforme en un oui franc et sincère. J'étais loin de la réaction béate et habituelle dans ce genre de cas. La bague était magnifique, j'étais pétrifiée et je ne pouvais que le remercier silencieusement de me connaitre assez pour ne pas s'en vexer. Il attendait patiemment, la bague toujours tendue dans les airs. Est-ce que je voulais me marier ? Non, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Est-ce que je me voyais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui ? Oui, sans hésitation, oui. Il se releva d'un seul bond sans que je n'en comprenne la raison et me passa la bague au doigt avant de m'embrasser passionnément. « Je regrette de te l'avoir demandé ici et maintenant car j'ai bien envie de te ramener à la maison pour fêter ça. » chuchota-t-il sous couvert du tonnerre d'applaudissements. Lily nous sépara avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre. Elle me prit dans ses bras en me félicitant et en insistant pour admirer le bijou qui ornait mon annulaire. Je venais de me fiancer sans même le vouloir vraiment… J'étais censé dire quoi à mes amies lorsqu'elles me demanderaient de leur raconter la scène ? A ma mère qui n'attendait que ça ? Que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ?_

 _L'appel annonçant l'embarquement de notre vol me fit revenir sur terre. Se marier était devenu une formalité. Je n'avais absolument pas besoin de passer devant un prêtre ou un maire pour qu'on me donne l'autorisation d'aimer une personne en particulier. Lily disparue de mon champ de vision et laissa apparaitre Sam pour notre dernier au revoir. Il souriait. De ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Il parcouru lentement les quelques pas qui nous séparaient en me fixant de son regard pénétrant. Je l'aimais. Assez pour remplir toutes ces formalités si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Je ne raconterais que l'aéroport, la demande, la bague, ma surprise, les témoins innombrables et anonymes de la déclaration de notre amour._

 _-« Je t'aime Mia. Reviens-moi vite. »_

-« Hey. Salut. » Je relevais la tête sur la silhouette de Dane planté en plein milieu de la pièce.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandais-je, surprise qu'il arrive avec autant d'avance sur son tour. Il me lança un regard quelque peu perdu.

-« Hum… Je… C'est moi qui prends la suite se soir. »

-« Oh ! » Mes souvenirs avaient accaparés mon attention pendant près de deux heures… Je grimaçais en pensant qu'il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi et que je ne l'aurais remarqué qu'au dernier moment. Trop tard… Je soupirais en me relevant de la chaise et ma grimace s'accentua lorsque mes jambes, immobiles jusque-là, se réveillèrent. Mes fesses aussi manquaient à l'appel.

-« Tout va bien ? » m'interrompit-il alors que je m'étirais de tout mon long en baillant.

-« Ouais. » J'avançais pour récupérer mon arme sagement posé sur la table. Il n'insista pas, ne tenta pas d'approcher ou d'amorcer LA conversation que nous n'avions toujours pas eu et moi non plus. La journée s'était bien plutôt passé jusqu'au petit coup d'éclat de Lily. J'avais rapidement oublié le rêve que j'avais fait de Sam la nuit dernière. Parler de mon viol avec Merle avait étrangement était plus bénéfique que toutes les autres fois. Daryl avait contribué à ensoleiller ma journée en quelques minutes seulement et la virée avec Michonne avait été des plus surprenante. Il ne me restait que Dane et Tony à confronter pour que ma vie redevienne un tant soit peu complète et équilibrée. Je le sentais me fixer alors que j'ouvrais la trappe pour partir sans lui accorder un regard. C'était moi la fautive et lui qui culpabilisait inutilement. Même si je ne me sentais pas d'aborder le sujet maintenant, je me devais de le rassurer sur l'avenir immédiat de notre amitié. Je ne savais même quoi lui dire pour le lui faire comprendre. « Il y aura une prochaine fois. Il y en aurait toujours une. »

Le regard surpris qu'il m'envoya se rempli rapidement de tendresse. Ses yeux brillèrent et j'y vis tellement d'amour que cela me fit détourner les yeux de gêne. J'étais rassurée moi aussi qu'il n'est pas décidé de m'en vouloir à vie pour ce que je lui avais dit.

-« Ah ! » Mon corps était déjà à moitié avalé par la trappe mais il n'eut aucun problème à me soulever dans les airs et me prendre dans ses bras. J'en lâchais mon arme qui alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas.

-« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Mia. » Soupira-t-il. Je m'accrochais à lui bien plus que nécessaire, effrayée à l'idée de rejoindre mon arme. « J'suis désolé… » Je soupirais de soulagement lorsqu'il s'éloigna du vide, l'interrompant. Il suivit mon regard qui cherchait à localiser le trou qui avait failli m'aspirer. « Mia ? »

-« Oui. Pardon. » Mes yeux revenant sur lui. « Tu m'as manqué aussi » souriais-je, à présent soulagée. Je le pris enfin dans mes bras, même si mes jambes entouraient toujours fermement sa taille. Il répondit à mon étreinte soupirant encore de contentement. Reculant mon buste pour le regarder dans les yeux, je me rendis compte que la conversation qui allait suivre mon aveu serait beaucoup plus longue que ce que je pouvais encore endurer avant de tomber de sommeil. « J'ai un tas de choses à te dire. » Commençais-je.

-« Tu n'as rien à me dire. Je suis allée bien trop loin. » M'interrompit-il. « Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer, ou encore te menacer. » pesta-t-il contre lui-même « Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'as pris. Je voulais simplement que tu te sentes bien et Daryl semble être la personne idéale pour ça. » Enchaîna-t-il sans même prendre le temps de respirer. « Si tu voyais ce que je vois Mia ! La façon dont il te regarde. Je te promets… crois-moi, je ne voulais que ton bien. » Ses yeux ancrées dans les miens étaient au bord du désespoir.

-« Ouais. » soupirais-je « à propos de ça… » Répondis-je en baissant la tête « T'as plus de soucis à t'faire. » Marmonnais-je la tête dans le cou. Un carpe, un merlan ? Je ne savais pas exactement à quel poisson il me faisait penser. Ce dont j'étais sûre c'est que son cerveau n'était plus correctement irrigué à ce moment-là. Sa bouche bougea pourtant, s'ouvrant et se fermant silencieusement. Je souris à ce spectacle. Bon sang ce qu'il m'avait manqué !

-« Dane ? » tentais-je de le faire revenir sur terre. Cela pris encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me voit à nouveau et retrouve la parole.

-« Hein ? » dit-il bêtement, sans pour autant comprendre ce que je lui disais.

-« T'es avec moi ? » Je continuais l'approche en douceur.

-« Oui. Je crois. » Ses yeux clignèrent rapidement. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que… »

-« Oui. » souriais-je moqueuse.

-« Non. Mais, vraiment, vous avez… »

-« Oui. » assurais-je plus sérieusement. « Oui, on a. » Je le re perdis une fois encore, ses origines d'amphibiens refaisant surface.

-« Quand ! » explosa-t-il, me faisant sursauter « Comment ?! Pourquoi ?! Est-ce que ça va ?! Il t'a fait du mal ?! Est-ce qu'il… » Je répétais son prénom plusieurs sans que le son de ma voix n'atteigne ses oreilles.

-« Dane ! » Criais-je une bonne fois pour toute, lui coupant le siffler en plein élan. « On va en parler ok ? Mais pas maintenant. Il est tard et cette conversation va durer des heures. Demain ? » Tentais-je pour apaiser son impatience. « Ça te vas ? »

-« Oui.. oui, bien sûr ! » Balbutia-t-il, revenant finalement sur terre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me lâche dans la seconde, mais il me garda dans ses bras. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'y faire attention, me portant comme si je ne pesais rien.

-« Tu peux me faire descendre s'il te plait. J'aimerais aller me coucher. Pour me reposer. » Précisais-je.

-« Oh ! » Je me détendis, m'apprêtant à retrouver la terre ferme, décroisant même mes jambes de ses hanches, mais il raffermit sa prise aussi vite que je le sentis la desserrer. « Reste ! » Je sursautais face à son exclamation soudaine. « On a pas besoin de parler. Juste… reste… S'il te plait. » Rajouta-t-il fébrilement.

-« Ok. » lui souriais-je, alors qu'il me lâchait enfin. J'embrassais sa joue au passage, lui souhaitant bon courage, avant de m'effondrer sur le matelas miteux dans le coin de la pièce.

Je somnolais déjà lorsqu'il m'y rejoint précautionneusement. Je me poussais par réflexe, lui laissant assez de place pour qu'il s'y installe convenablement. Malheureusement, il fut très vite incapable de garder le silence après ce que je venais de lui confier. Je le sentais gigoter à mes côtés, imaginant parfaitement sa tête contrite et toutes ses questions pendues au bout de sa langue. Je ne fis rien pour amorcer la conversation, espérant que mon silence finisse par le dissuader. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas concluant.

-« Alors… Toi et Daryl… » Commença-t-il par me demander.

-« Hum. » répondis-je évasivement, mon sous-entendu étant déjà assez explicite.

-« Vous vous êtes juste embrassé ou… ? »

-« Les deux Dane. » L'informais-je clairement cette fois-ci.

-« Ok. Désolé, je te laisse dormir. » Conclut-il rapidement. Je le remerciais en grognant de satisfaction. J'étais aux portes du sommeil de toute manière. « Et… c'était comment ? » J'ouvris grands les yeux, sursautant et posant un regard réprobateur et agacé sur son visage. Je pensais y trouver une expression curieuse mais ce fut la perplexité que j'y vis, le doute même, et cela me fit froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-« Vas-y. » soupirais-je, « Pose-moi tes questions. » capitulais-je en basculant sur le dos pour fixer le plafond. Il hésita un instant, prenant une inspiration qu'il relâcha sans prononcer un mot.

-« Comment tu te sens ? » se lança-t-il finalement.

-« Bien. » répondis-je mécaniquement.

-« Tu lui as dit ? »

-« Non. »

-« Tu n'as pas paniqué ? » s'étonna-t-il de ma réponse.

-« Pas du tout. »

-« Pourquoi… enfin… Comment vous en êtes arrivé là ? »

-« J'en sais rien. On se disputait et après pouf, on s'embrassait. » Il soupira et finit par garder le silence, réfléchissant surement. J'en fis de même, mon esprit repartant vers le baiser que nous avions échangé la veille au soir. Son souvenir était bien plus fort que lorsque nous avions couché ensemble. Il avait un sens lui, bien plus que la simple expression de notre colère et de ce qu'elle avait engendrée. Il n'insista pas, et s'il le fit, il garda le silence bien trop longtemps pour que Morphée n'est pas raison de moi.

* * *

 _POV Dane_

-« C'est p't'être ça qu'on appelle « trouver l'âme sœur… » Murmurais-je, attendant ses foudres quant à l'expression mièvre que je venais d'utiliser. Je m'étonnais de n'avoir que le silence comme réponse, mais fut beaucoup moins surpris lorsque je la découvris profondément endormi.

Je la regardais, pour la énième fois. Nous avions partagé tant de nuits dans tellement d'endroits insolites que je ne les comptais plus. Je prenais le temps de la regarder, 5 minutes, tout au plus, sans son air bougon, ses barrières ou sa colère. Elle. Juste elle et pas cet autre qu'elle s'était forgée pour se protéger.

Âme sœur. Ces mots la faisaient peut-être monter au plafond d'indignation, mais c'est ce que je ressentais, moi, à son égard. Elle était mon âme sœur, j'en étais persuadé. Pas de celle impliquant un amour charnel, non. Pour ça, j'étais convaincu que Daryl remplissait ce rôle à merveille.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'une connexion spirituelle que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec aucune autre personne sur cette terre aussi loin que je pouvais me le rappeler. Je l'aimais, du plus pur des amours. J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle sans aucune hésitation, tout comme elle pour moi. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de différent sur ce visage que je connaissais par cœur. Un détail qui me fit tiquer dans un premier temps, puis pleinement réaliser l'étrange pouvoir qu'avait Daryl sur elle.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne vis pas le pli d'inquiétude entre ses yeux qui accompagnait tous ses songes. Ses traits étaient réellement détendus et je me rendis compte ne jamais l'avoir vu comme ça. Du plus loin que je me souvenais…

 _-« Il faut rejoindre le fort. Ça ne sert à rien de rester coincé au milieu de tous ces gens. » S'énerva une fois de plus Liam. « On a besoin de nous là-bas. »_

 _-« Ils nous diraient de rester ici et d'encadrer ces gens s'ils nous savaient ici. » lui répétais-je encore une fois. « Et puis on ne fait que s'assurer que tout roule avant de repartir, alors calme-toi. » concluais-je dans l'espoir de le faire taire plus longtemps que les fois précédentes. Fort Benning était notre destination première. Etant trop loin de notre escadron pour le rejoindre par la route, nous étions tombés d'accord pour rallier le fort plus proche et réintégrer notre place._

 _-« On a pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. Le problème est réglé. Allons-nous-en ! » Je soupirais agacé par son insistance. La seule chose qui nous rapprochée était notre provenance commune. Nous étions tous deux originaires d'une petite ville proche de Richmond en Virginie. Je me souvenais à peine de lui, n'ayant absolument pas évolué dans la même sphère. C'était un des points qui m'avait attiré vers l'armée. Plus aucunes différences n'étaient faites entre les soldats. Seuls les grades, mais ceux-là encore restaient accessible si on s'en donnait la peine._

 _-« 5 minutes ok ? Je veux discuter avec ces types et après on s'en ira. » Il acquiesça, enfin satisfait par ma réponse avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre notre véhicule. Je secouais la tête, dépité par sa réaction. Que croyait-il avoir comme mission une fois arrivée au fort ? Une de celles, héroïque, qui sauverai le monde entier ? On nous demanderait à coup sûr d'encadrer un groupe de civil pour maintenir le calme et rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me fatiguer…_

 _J'arrivais enfin à retrouver les hommes que je cherchais et me dirigeais automatiquement vers eux. Si nous nous étions arrêtés pour mettre fin à une rixe qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Etant déjà en uniforme, je comptais sur son autorité naturelle pour rétablir l'ordre. Mais ces deux hommes ne nous en avaient pas laissé l'occasion, gérant le conflit de main de mètre avant que nous ayons pu les atteindre. 30 minutes s'étaient écoulés, et depuis, je m'évertuais à rassurer certains civils paniqués avec Liam sur le dos, ruinant tous mes efforts en quelques phrases seulement._

 _Ils discutaient, un peu à l'écart de la marée d'êtres humains qui erraient entre les véhicules immobilisés depuis des heures déjà, dans l'attente d'un dénouement que personne ne pouvait prédire avec exactitude._

 _J'interrompis leur conversation en me plantant respectueusement face au plus âgés des deux. Je n'avais mis qu'une seconde à identifier son passé militaire, sa façon de gérer la crise et de maîtriser l'un des assaillants étant clairement reconnaissable._

 _-« Vous avez des nouvelles soldat ? » Il ne s'embarrassa pas en présentation futile, allant droit au but._

 _-« Non monsieur. » avais-je répondu respectueusement. « Nous allions rejoindre Fort Benning avant que cette rixe ne nous stoppe. » Il hocha la tête solennellement._

 _-« Les esprits s'échauffent. Cela fait des heures que… » Un cri lui coupa le sifflet, attirant notre attention sur les nouveaux événements qui se déroulaient à quelques voitures de nous. Un des hommes qui se battaient lors de notre arrivée refaisait des siennes. La seule différence, et elle était loin d'être négligeable, demeurait dans l'arme qu'il pointait sur le conducteur qu'il avait prise pour cible._

 _Tony, car il s'agissait bien de lui, ne me laissa pas le loisir de maîtriser définitivement cet homme. Il s'était contenté de me mettre une arme dans les mains et de m'ordonner de le couvrir. Nous nous étions donc approchés lentement pour ne pas l'alerter. Cela avait fonctionné, au-delà de toute espérance, bien trop accaparé par ses menaces. Il était fébrile et c'est ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Un homme déterminé, bien que pris au dépourvu, savait réagir avec sang-froid. Un autre, comme celui que nous avions en face de nous, était susceptible d'appuyer sur la détente au moindre bruissement suspect. Le coup partit, comme je le craignais et des cris retentirent dans la foule alors qu'elle se dispersait, cédant à la panique. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Tony, veillant à ce que mon intervention ne soit pas nécessaire, avant de me précipiter vers les occupants de la voiture._

 _C'est là qu'elle était apparue, en complètement crise de panique. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses grands yeux flous ne me virent même pas. Elle semblait lutter contre un mal encore invisible à ma vue._

 _-« Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes touchés ? » M'étais-je alarmé de son comportement. Un visage en arrière-plan se tourna dans ma direction. Il était tout aussi tendu que le premier. Je vis sa mâchoire crispée au possible et ses mains cramponnées aux bords du siège, y enfonçant son corps avec désespoir. « Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Vous ne craignez plus rien. » Continuais-je d'une voix que je fis plus douce._

 _-« Dane ! » Mon nom criait me détourna d'elles pour voir Liam accourir dans notre direction. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il plus colérique que soucieux. « Quelqu'un a été touché ? » continua-t-il de s'informer alors que je le regardais passer du côté passager pour en extraire son occupante. Elle se laissa faire docilement, subissant les palpations d'usages pour déceler une blessure. « Elle va bien. » Décréta-t-il en s'en détournant immédiatement. « Et l'autre ? » enchaîna-t-il en contournant déjà la voiture pour lui faire subir le même traitement._

 _-« Je m'en occupe. » Le stoppais-je dans sa progression. Il acquiesça, me contournant pour rejoindre les deux hommes toujours dans mon dos._

 _-« Mademoiselle ? » Je remarquais son regard à présent rivé là ou Liam se trouvait. Je le suivis, constatant que son assaillant était toujours au sol, ligoté cette fois-ci. « Il ne vous fera plus aucun mal. » La rassurais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, cramponnée à la fenêtre. Elle la retira immédiatement, me jetant un regard effrayé et colérique à la fois. Le mélange me laissa perplexe, mais Lily ne me donna pas l'occasion de m'en inquiéter plus avant._

 _-« *Mia ! Ça va ?* » A présent revenue de sa peur, elle s'était élancée dans l'habitacle pour s'assurer de l'état de sa meilleure amie. « *T'es pas touchée ?* » Elle secoua la tête à ses questions qui n'avaient aucun sens pour moi sans pour autant me quitter des yeux. Je ne reconnus même pas la langue qu'elles utilisaient. La seule chose qui s'était distinctement détachée était son prénom._

 _-« Enchanté Mia. Je m'appelle Dane. » Je lui souris, tendant une main avenante dans sa direction. Elle la regarda, perplexe, avant de relever ses yeux dans les miens sans avoir bougé d'un poil. « D'où venez-vous ? » Tentais-je à nouveau._

 _-« De France. » Ce ne fut pas elle qui me répondit, mais Lily. « Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. » me sourit-elle, sincèrement reconnaissante, avant de se reconcentrer sur son amie. « *Il faut que tu sortes Mia, pour que je regarde si tu n'as rien.* » Des françaises donc. Les mots prononcés plus tôt prirent alors un sens approximatif, m'indiquant qu'elle s'était enquise de sa santé. « Pourriez-vous l'aider à sortir s'il vous plait ? » me demanda alors Lily. J'acquiesçais, ravie de pouvoir enfin aider._

 _La porte claqua alors qu'elle n'était encore ouverte que de quelques centimètres._

 _-« Je vais bien. » Murmura-t-elle en anglais tout en me fixant. « Je veux rester là. » Ajouta-t-elle face à mon air surpris. Lily souffla face à son entêtement, mais lui céda._

 _-« Ok. Mais laisse-moi t'examiner quand même. » Elle acquiesça silencieusement, ne décrochant pourtant pas une seconde ses yeux des miens. « *Assied toi correctement s'il te plait, je vois rien comme ça.* »_

Je n'avais pas saisi à ce moment-là qu'elle était en train de me jauger, hésitant encore à me remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Le contact que je lui avais imposé alors qu'elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens l'avait fait douter de mes intentions, la renvoyant irrémédiablement à sa mésaventure datant de quelques jours à peine. Elle avait fini par le faire pourtant. Me remercier j'entends, lâchant le mot dans un souffle avant de se détourner définitivement pour permettre à Lily de s'assurer de sa bonne santé.

Cela avait, une fois encore, retardé notre départ, relançant Liam dans ses protestations. La question s'était réglée d'elle-même. Le bruit assourdissant des charters nous avait tous figé de surprise, finissant de nous achever lorsqu'une partie d'Atlanta avait sauté sous leur cargaison. La stupeur et l'incompréhension s'était emparées de nous, arrivant même à clouer le bec à Liam. Puis les affamés avaient débarqué, dispersant la foule dans la peur et les cris.

Nous nous étions déjà détournés d'elles lorsque tout s'était précipité, mais une force que je n'avais pas su identifier à ce moment-là m'avait poussé à retourner sur mes pas pour les emmener avec nous. Je m'étais surpris à découvrir Tony rebrousser chemin à mes côtés, soutenant une décision que je venais de prendre sous le coup de l'impulsion. Il ne s'était pourtant pas approché d'elle.

 _-« Suivez-nous ! » Les hélais-je alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à entrer dans leur voiture pour se protéger des affamés. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour prendre leur décision. Ne s'embarrassant que d'un sac chacune, elles nous rejoignirent immédiatement._

 _-« Attendez. » Se manifesta Tony. « Vous avez des armes sur vous ? » la question me parut des plus étranges. Elles n'étaient mêmes pas du pays et avaient une voiture de location parfaitement identifiable avec son macaron flashy. La dernière chose dont elle disposait était bien d'armes. Elle acquiesça pourtant, retournant précipitamment vers la voiture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre alors que les deux autres nous attendaient, Tony à l'affût de toute menace. Je la rejoins prêt du coffre qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre._

 _-« Ça ira ? » me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se saisit d'un sabre immense._

Pour être surpris, je l'avais été. Que faisait un Katana dans son coffre ? Malgré ma surprise, j'acquiesçais, confiant, l'incitant ainsi à rejoindre Lily et Tony plus rapidement.

A partir de là, je n'avais eu de cesse de la voir apprendre et s'entraîner pour s'adapter le mieux possible au nouvel ordre mondial. De petit être effrayé, elle était passée à effrayante. Si seulement les affamés en avaient eu conscience, ils ne se seraient jamais approcher d'elle.

Si elle montrait un acharnement particulier à s'améliorer au combat, elle ne chercha pas un seul instant à développer de relations poussées avec chacun d'entre nous. Sans se montrer désagréable ou inaccessible, elle profitait de chaque occasion pour s'isoler, laissant aux autres le loisir de se détendre et apprécier les différentes trouvailles que nous avions récoltées. Seul Lily pouvait l'approcher et là seulement, je la voyais se détendre et profiter de l'instant.

Tony avait été le premier du groupe à établir un véritable lien avec elle. C'est de lui qu'elle avait tout appris, et leur lien s'était naturellement tissé au fil du temps. Son caractère taciturne lui avait été d'une grande aide. Elle évitait consciencieusement toutes personnes susceptibles de lui parler plus de 2 minutes sans interruption, alors avec lui, il n'y avait eu aucun problème.

Et puis Emily était entrée dans sa vie et une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité s'était dévoilée. Elle souriait sans que cela ne soit qu'une façade de convenance. Elle riait même lorsque la petite pile électrique lui tournait autour en sautillant, surexcité à l'idée de voir les « cadeaux » qu'elle lui avait ramenés. Car il y avait une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher : Faire passer ses besoins au détriment de ceux du groupe. Elle n'avait jamais rechigné à partir en excursion ou à offrir un réconfort, bien que silencieux, à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Notre relation quant à elle était cordiale, malgré mes efforts pour lui prouver ma bonne foi. Elle gardait une distance que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre et à combler. Jusqu'à un jour en particulier…

 _-« Ils sont juste derrière. On est coincés. » Enonça Liam en étudiant nos différentes portes de sortie._

 _-« Ok. On va improviser. » Décréta Tony. Les affamés nous coinçaient sur un toit, et la porte ne tiendrait pas éternellement au vu du nombre de cadavres qui nous prenaient en chasse. « Aidez-moi. » Tony avait repérer un amas de planches et de ferrailles susceptibles de relier le toit le plus proche. Liam et Eddy l'avait rejoint pour lui prêter mains fortes pendant que nous maintenions la porte. Les planches étaient branlantes mais c'était notre dernier espoir de nous en sortir. Lily passa en premier, suivit immédiatement par Liam. Eddy leur emboita le pas, s'arrêtant brusquement pour retrouver son équilibre. J'en eu une sueur froide et haleta de peur._

 _-« Allez ! Mia à ton tour ! » L'avais hélé Tony pour l'inciter à passer à en finir. Elle me lança un regard, m'interrogeant sur ma capacité à maintenir la porte close et je lui répondis en un hochement de tête déterminé. Dès qu'elle lâcha, je sentis la pression se renforcer et je dû faire un effort supplémentaire pour compenser son départ. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes que je passais à me demander comment je ferais lorsque mon tour viendrait et que je devrais lâcher à mon tour. Tony vint se joindre à moi, m'ordonnant d'être le suivant, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. Je savais qu'il tiendrait sans problème, mais la suite, incertaine, me faisait redouter le pire pur lui._

 _-« Vas-y ! » réitéra-t-il sans pour autant que mon corps y obéisse._

 _-« Bougez-vous ! » Nous hurla Liam sur le toit d'en face, nous faisant grogner d'agacement._

 _-« Vas-y Dane. » Un murmure déterminé nous fit tous deux tourner la tête. Elle était revenue, le regard déterminé, son Katana dégainé._

 _-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » l'avait immédiatement réprimandé Tony. Sa présence rajouta une inquiétude à l'équation, la compliquant inutilement. Si quelqu'un devait mourir aujourd'hui, Tony ne voulait clairement pas que cela soit une autre personne que lui._

 _-« Un des deux passe. Je couvre le dernier pendant qu'il lâche et le suit. Je suis plus rapide et légère. Je mettrais moins de temps à passer. » Lui expliqua-t-elle le plus calmement du monde._

Nous avions suivit son plan. J'étais parti en premier, mettant un temps fou à traverser, obligeant Tony à décupler ses efforts pour ne pas céder. Elle s'était postée sur le parapet du toit et lui avait donné son signal précipitant le dénouement de la situation. Elle n'avait eu qu'à découper une tête avant de s'élancer derrière Tony qui avalait son dernier pas.

J'en avais souris, prêt à balancer notre porte de sortie dans le vide même en sachant les affamés incapables de nous suivre. C'est à eux que je devais notre rapprochement. A ces idiots et leurs gestes désordonnés qui avaient fait vaciller les planches avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'en atteindre le bout.

Mon sang s'était glacé, à la même vitesse que son visage qui s'était figé dans la stupeur à mesure qu'il chutait, emporté par son corps lâché dans le vide.

Je l'avais pourtant attrapé, cette main désespérée qu'elle tendait vers sa seule chance de survie. Je n'avais pu que légèrement amortir sa collision avec la façade, mais ce n'était qu'une faible punition en comparaison de celle qui l'aurait attendu une dizaine d'étages plus bas. Je l'avais remonté rapidement, la récupérant immédiatement dans mes bras auxquels elle s'était fortement raccrochée. Elle avait fini par prendre conscience de l'étrangeté de son geste et du silence qu'il occasionnait sur chacun d'entre nous, mais au lieu de s'y plier et d'y mettre fin brutalement et froidement, elle avait resserré son étreinte, murmurant un merci étouffé dans mon cou, l'émotion lui nouant encore la gorge. Là seulement, elle s'était détachée de moi, ses jambes vacillant une seconde, encore parcourues par la peur.

Nous étions partis, laissant inconsciemment derrière nous cette mésaventure pour nous concentrer sur notre survie immédiate. Mais je n'avais jamais oublié, tout comme elle, cet instant déterminant qui avait concrétisé l'amitié que nous vivions aujourd'hui et cette symbiose qui me permettait d'affirmer sans me tromper, qu'elle était mon âme sœur…

* * *

 _POV Merle_

Elle me décrivait la scène comme si nous y étions à l'instant-même. J'avais même l'impression de me retrouver au milieu de _cette piste de danse, la musique ne me permettant d'user que de ma vue tant elle était assourdissante. Elles dansaient, en rythme, suivant chaque basse d'un déhanché plus outrancier que le précédent. Je vis les regards avides et lubriques des hommes, les tentatives aussi, toutes repoussées avec une désinvolture humiliante. Elles ne réalisaient même pas qu'agir ainsi ne faisait qu'attiser leur envie qui se transformait peu à peu en frustration, rejet après rejet, verre après verre, rire après rire. Le simple fait d'imaginer les formes de ces deux gamines insouciantes se mouvoir dans un tout autre contexte suffisait à n'importe quel homme pour bander plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je les voyais se dandiner pitoyablement, se rapprochant doucement mais surement vers elles, alors qu'elles ne se préoccupaient de rien, absorber dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elles, à des milliers de kilomètres de ce qui les attendaient. Je l'observais encore, souhaitant secrètement que jamais cet homme n'apparaisse et ne brise son insouciance._

 _Il arriva pourtant. Je n'eus aucun mal à le reconnaitre, sa silhouette se détachant distinctement de celles des autres qui devinrent fades, flous même. Il s'approchait, à grands pas déterminés, si vite, que je n'eus pas le temps de m'interposer et que la fatalité me rattrapa, l'envoyant s'étaler au sol. Le temps se suspendit, assez longtemps pour que je puisse détailler son visage. Elle n'avait pas lutté contre l'attraction terrestre, basculant, par je ne sais quel moyen, gracieusement dans les airs._ _Une auréole de cheveux bruns entourait son visage aux yeux clos. Je la cru inconsciente un instant, avant que ses yeux ne papillonnent et n'éclosent pour se poser sur son assaillant._

 _Elle lui offrit le plus rayonnant des sourires, le plus candide et le plus désirable. Le visage de l'homme refléta le mien, surpris et ébranlé par cette attention particulière qu'elle lui accordait alors qu'elle la refusait à tout autre depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Lily n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de sa partenaire, quelqu'un ayant immédiatement pris sa place._

 _-« Vous allez bien ? » Le son de sa voix heurta violemment mes tympans. Je l'entendais. Distinctement. Alors que rien d'autre que la musique n'arrivait à les atteindre jusqu'à présent. Elle hocha doucement la tête, et se saisit sans retenu aucune de la main avenante qu'il lui proposait. Elle fut sur pied la seconde suivante, atterrissant entre ses bras bien trop accueillant._

-« _**Je l'ai suivis jusqu'au bar**_ **.** » _Sa voix résonna comme si elle se trouvait encore à mes côtés, observant la scène tout autant impuissante que moi à agir._ _Elle s'éloignait, sa main coincée dans la sienne, docilement, un pas après l'autre vers ce que je savais inévitablement à venir. «_ _**N'y va pas…**_ » _Je ne pus m'en empêcher, encore moins l'éviter. J'aurais voulu qu'elle passe cette partie de l'histoire. Y assister impuissant me faisait bouillir de rage, et au lieu de m'en préserver, mon imagination ralentit la scène pour mieux me torturer. A chaque pas, je voyais ses longs cheveux danser entre ses omoplates. «_ **Mia… »** _Sa main tendue, quémandant presque les attentions de cet homme, elle se retourna, cherchant quelque chose au travers de la foule compacte et inconsciente. Contre toute attente, ils s'ancrèrent dans les miens, et une tension que je n'avais pas remarquée jusque-là sembla disparaitre de ses épaules. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit prête à mettre à sac cet endroit maudit au moindre geste de sa part, mais elle me sourit, d'un sourire désarmant de douceur et de confiance. « Aide-moi… » Son murmure douloureux m'atteint avec une violence inouïe. Je vacillais, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de me couper de la foule parasite et anxiogène. Juste un instant. Juste le temps de me ressaisir, de retrouver une stabilité. De sentir à nouveau mes jambes et y puiser une impulsion pour lui venir en aide. Juste une seconde… Une seconde de trop…_

 _Disparue, avalée par la foule, victime une fois de plus, mais par ma faute cette fois-ci. Je m'élançais à sa suite, poussant à coup d'épaule l'amas de corps qui s'était refermée sur elle, en vain._ _Je les secouais, hurlant son prénom à pleins poumons dans l'espoir d'une réponse qui m'indiquerait sa position. Mais rien. Rien d'autre que la musique et tous ces connards qui se trémoussaient, plongés comme elle l'avait été dans l'alcool et le son. Mon dernier espoir était de retrouver son amie et de la tirer de sa transe. Elle savait quelle direction prendre au travers de cette marée de pantins pour atteindre le bureau ou tout s'était déroulé. Visage après visage, demande après demande, je me retrouvais à faire face à la même série de personnes aveugles et muettes._

 _Je cru plus d'une fois atteindre mon but, une silhouette récurrente, que je prenais à tort pour la sienne, me laissait plus désarmé encore que la fois précédente lorsque je me rendais compte de mon erreur. Sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte, la musique disparue de mes oreilles. Je n'entendais plus rien de ce qui animait encore tous ces ombres. Plus rien, jusqu'à ce que mon nom éclate dans ma tête, faisant vriller mes tympans._

 _Elle était bien là, quelque part, m'appelant inlassablement, ses supplications rythmant chacune de mes respirations. Je n'avais plus besoin d'aller au-devant de ces ombres. Elles venaient à moi maintenant, cherchant à m'atteindre, à me mordre, menaçantes, envahissantes, m'obligeant à reculer à chaque tentative, s'évaporant lorsqu'à mon tour je tentais de les atteindre pour leur tordre le cou. Sa voix, assourdissante, ses hurlements, désespérés, le chaos de tous mes sens, et cet homme, fixe, au milieu, me souriant d'un air entendu…_ avant que tout disparaisse et que le silence ne s'abatte à nouveau.

Je l'avais atteint, à grand renfort de coup, j'avais mis cet homme à terre sans difficultés, passant toute ma frustration au travers du sang que je sentais s'écouler de son visage. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus, qu'il n'essai plus de me défier de son sourire perfide et que je constate avec effroi que le corps inerte n'était autre que celui de Mia, que des flashs envahissent ma vue, me la montrant, suppliant et pleurant pour que mes poings ne la heurtent plus, sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience que je voulais tant le faire gagner lui. Mes mains en tremblaient encore alors que je les ramenais face à mon visage. J'entendais la musique, respirait l'air moite et étouffant, entendait les sanglots, les cris, et ce sourire glaçant, son sourire…

Je criais à mon tour, effaçant les restes persistant de ce rêve. J'étais persuadé qu'en ma présence, personne n'aurait jamais pu lui faire de mal, à elle, où à n'importe qu'elle autre femme. J'étais un caïd, un habitué de ce genre de bar, un tôlier qu'on respectait et écoutait. Mon subconscient venait de se charger de me rappeler l'inutilité de ma misérable existence en dehors des murs de ma ville natale. Je me prenais pour le Roi du monde, entrant toujours en conquérant là où j'étais un habitué. Mais ailleurs, sur le reste de la surface de la planète, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une petite merde alcoolique et violente.

Des femmes avaient dû se faire violer sous mes yeux, mais j'étais trop bourré pour m'en rendre compte, pour distinguer des cris de peur de ceux de plaisir. Trop con, trop fier, aveugle, comme toutes ces personnes sans visages qui s'étaient acharnés contre moi. Il y en avait eu, j'en étais certains, mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler. Il n'y avait que des flashs embués par l'alcool, des yeux déformés par la coke, de la peur raillée par mon assurance, des supplications dédaignées par ma suffisance…

Son récit datait de plusieurs heures déjà, mais il était toujours aussi vif et incisif, trouvant un écho que je voulais anéantir par tous les moyens.

-« PUTAIN ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ?! » Daryl venait de rentrer dans ma cellule, fondant sur moi d'une voix basse et enragée. Il tombait bien celui-là. Le parfait exutoire à toutes ces conneries qui me bouffaient de l'intérieur. Je bondis, l'attrapant au collet pour le plaquer contre le premier mur qui se présenta.

-« Tout est de ta faute. Tu as fait de moi son petit chien. » Grognais-je tout en continuant de gamberger.

-« Qu'est-ce.. que.. tu.. racontes.. com.. conneries.. » Il s'étouffait. J'y veillais, mon avant-bras écrasant sa trachée, ma frustration s'envolant en même temps que son souffle.

-« Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir et c'est sur les autres que les conséquences retombent, sur moi. » grondais-je, appuyant encore. C'était de sa faute, comme toujours, et non de la mienne. « Tu ne sais rien. » continuais-je, réalisant que cette petite merde n'était bonne qu'à la baiser, qu'il ne savait rien d'autre sur elle sinon les courbes qui composaient son corps. « Tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur… » Constatais-je, en un souffle, relâchant juste assez ma prise pour que l'air passe à nouveau correctement dans ses poumons. « Jamais… » C'était trop pour moi et je n'imaginais même pas mon frère capable de faire face à ses tourmentes. Ce n'était pas dans notre nature de nous acharner à vouloir sauver quelqu'un de lui-même. Nous étions déjà bien trop occupés à méticuleusement garder la tête sous l'eau. Je le lâchais sans préambule, passant rapidement le seuil de la cellule.

-« Où tu vas !? » stoppa-t-il mon élan, toussant d'avoir demandé cet effort trop rapidement à ses cordes vocales maltraitées.

-« Prendre l'air. » Et la retrouver, elle que je savais en poste de garde cette nuit. J'allais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle avait peut-être vu les marques, mais elle ne savait rien de la réalité que j'avais enduré au quotidien. Après ce soir, je ne serais pas le seul hanté par les fantômes d'un passé étranger et bien trop lourd à porter pour quiconque ne l'avait pas vraiment vécu.

* * *

 _POV Daryl_

Nouveau jour, nouvelle ronde. Le réveil était matinal aujourd'hui malgré l'éclat incompréhensible de Merle pendant la nuit. Je l'avais trouvé tremblant et divaguant, marmonnant je ne sais quelles explications vaseuses à propos de faute, de chien et de hauteur. Son agressivité m'avait immédiatement fait penser à une crise de manque, ne m'étonnant guère qu'il est pu tomber sur de la drogue vu l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Et puis il était parti, sortant partiellement de sa transe aussi brusquement qu'il s'était jeté sur moi et je n'avais pas cherché à le suivre, fatigué de ces violentes querelles. Tout le monde était endormi à cette heure-ci, il ne pourrait faire de mal à personne.

Le soleil pointait à peine lorsque j'ouvris les grandes portes. L'air frais n'allait pas tarder à laisser sa place à la chaleur étouffante. Rien n'avait changé pendant la nuit. Les rôdeurs étaient toujours là ainsi que les grilles nous en protégeant. Je continuais mes gestes rendus machinaux, vérifiant la résistance de certains grillages, m'assurant qu'aucunes brèches n'avaient été ouvertes pendant la nuit. La même routine quotidienne. Une fois mes vérifications achevées, je me rendais toujours à la tour pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et être sûr de n'avoir rien raté.

Je n'eus pas besoin de monter au sommet pour constater que quelque chose n'allait pas, me figeant immédiatement devant le spectacle que la porte me dévoila. Elle était de garde hier soir. Je le savais. Tout comme je savais qu'elle n'avait pas le dernier tour et que ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux n'était pas censé être là.

J'avançais prudemment même s'il était impossible pour qui que ce soit de se cacher dans cette pièce rectangulaire aux murs bruts. Il n'y avait rien. Seule l'échelle d'accès l'habillait, cette même échelle qui recueillait à ses pieds son Katana à moitié dégainé…

Deux possibilités s'offraient. La première ne m'enchantait guère mais elle était préférable à la seconde. Merle devait l'avoir rejoint et leur face à face ne s'était pas bien passé. Cela me provoqua des sueurs froides rien qu'à l'imaginer en plein délire et s'en prenant une fois encore à elle. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la seconde. Je la redoutais plus que tout et m'y préparais depuis quelques jours déjà. Si quelqu'un s'était introduit en douce et lui avait réglé son compte alors que je pensais être prêt à les recevoir... Merle était définitivement une meilleure solution…

Je décidais de rester discret dans le cas où ma deuxième hypothèse se révélait vrai, soulevant silencieusement la trappe d'accès. Elle grinça, traîtresse, et j'arrêtais tout mouvement dans l'attente d'une possible réaction. Je n'étais strictement pas en position de force et en cas d'attaque, je ne savais même pas comment m'en sortir. Aucun des deux ne bougea d'un poil et personne ne sorti pour m'attaquer. Dane était inerte, la tête ballante sur son torse, sagement assis à l'endroit où il devait monter la garde. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer une respiration quelconque. Une sueur froide me parcouru toute la colonne et mon regard dériva vers le lit ou elle gisait. C'est ce mot qui éclata dans ma tête au vue de sa position désarticulée. Un bras au-dessus de la tête, la moitié de son visage se cachait dans l'autre alors que des mèches de cheveux éparses finissaient de recouvrir le tout. Ses jambes étaient repliées dans un angle qui n'avait rien de confortable, alors qu'une de ses chaussures gisait un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Un drap la recouvrait négligemment, cachant à peine son t-shirt relevé et le bouton dégrafé de son pantalon…

Aucune respiration… Aucun souffle émanant de chacun d'eux, seul le silence de plus en plus oppressant et la réalité qui rattrapait mes pires craintes. L'image de Maggie aux prises du Gouverneur me frappa. Mon hypothèse devint bien plus qu'une possibilité, tout comme le froid qui se répandit dans mes veines. Le même que la première fois où elle manquait à l'appel… Le même que lorsque je l'avais cru perdue...

-« Aahh ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Qui est là !? » Révolté par cette idée, je ne m'étais plus préoccupé du bruit que la trappe pouvait occasionner lorsque je l'avais brusquement ouverte. Dane avait crié, tombant de sa chaise dans la panique alors qu'elle s'était relevée d'un bloc sur son assise, cherchant frénétiquement son arme. Elle si figea en m'apercevant, ses yeux s'ouvrant comme des soucoupes sous le coup de la surprise.

-« Putain ! C'est pas des façons de réveiller les gens ! » S'exclama Dane en se relevant, s'aidant de sa précédente assise pour se faire. Je n'arrivais pas m'en remettre. Ils s'étaient animés bien trop vite pour être des revenants, mais bordel ! C'était quoi cette façon de dormir macabre ? Ils étaient quoi au juste pour ressembler à des morts une fois les yeux fermés… ?

-« Ca va Daryl ? » Sa question me fit revenir sur terre. Elle avait rebasculé en position allongée lorsque la pression de l'instant était redescendue, s'étirant et se frottant le visage pour faire disparaitre les restes de son sommeil.

-« Ouais. Désolé pour… J'ai cru que… » Son visage exprima toute l'interrogation que reflétait mes paroles.

-« Que ? » insista-t-elle, retrouvant sa position assise alors que j'émergeais totalement de la trappe. J'attendis un instant sous son regard, réalisant toute la peine et la colère que le sort de ce corps m'avait infligée à l'instant. Ce petit bout de femme ordinaire qui avait un incroyable pouvoir d'influence sur mes émotions.

-« Rick veut te voir. » Changeais-je immédiatement de sujet, « A propos de ta sortie d'hier.» lui dis-je.

-« T'es sortie hier ? » s'exclama Dane, détournant mon attention sur lui.

-« Tu vis où ? » rigola-t-elle à sa question.

-« Pourquoi ? Avec le Gouverneur dans les parages ? » Insista-t-il beaucoup moins enclin à plaisanter sur le sujet. J'étais tout aussi curieux que lui. J'avais su, en même temps que les autres, à propos de leur ravitaillement de dernière minute.

-« C'était urgent. »

-« A moins qu'on soit en train de mourir de faim, je vois pas ce qui mérite de risquer de le rencontrer à l'extérieur de ces murs. » argumenta-t-il. J'étais assez d'accord avec lui pour le coup mais me garda bien de leur en faire part. Elle était partie avec Michonne et lorsque j'avais demandé à Rick de m'en donner la raison, il était resté évasif, tout comme elle à l'instant, arguant que c'était à sa demande qu'il avait autorisé sa sortie.

-« J'en avais besoin je te dis ! » commença-t-elle à s'agacer. « Pourquoi tu me casses les pieds pour une sortie à la con. » Elle se releva pour récupérer sa chaussure et reboutonné son jeans.

-« Il faut bien quelqu'un qui se fasse l'avocat de Tony. Et sa voix aussi, puisque tu sembles complètement décidé de l'ignorer. » Se fit-il sarcastique.

-« Je n'ai pas… » Elle s'interrompit, soupirant fortement en détournant les yeux de gêne. Je n'étais au courant de rien concernant Tony. Je me souvenais de l'avoir vu dans mon sillage lorsque je l'avais éloigné d'Andréa, puis d'être partie, plus pour ne pas avoir à subir son indifférence que pour les laisser seuls. C'était tout.

-« Pourquoi ? » Insista-t-il. Je levais les yeux aux ciels, agacé à mon tour qu'il la pousse dans ses retranchements. Il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui quand elle l'enverrait bouler comme une merde.

-« Parce que. » argua-t-elle en restant tout aussi évasive que Rick. « On y va ? » me demanda-t-elle, me sortant de ma contemplation.

-« Tu ne partiras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit. » s'interposa-t-il, fermement.

-« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » rétorqua-t-elle, définitivement exaspérée par son insistance. « J'ai mes règles ! Voilà ! On a plus de tampons, ni de serviettes et je te rappel que j'suis pas la seule à avoir besoin de ces choses. Phillip ou pas, j'vais surement pas me carrer un doigt à la place en attendant que la situation se décante avec lui. » Et Voilà ! Il venait de mettre une pièce et d'enclencher le mode agacé sarcastique et vulgaire. Contre toutes attentes, elle inspira profondément, avant d'expirer doucement pour reprendre son calme à une rapidité que je ne lui connaissais pas. « Ce que tu peux être agaçant. » finit-elle par lui dire, laissant s'évacuer toute la tension dans ses épaules. Lui souriait, semblant énormément amusé par sa révélation. « Je peux y aller maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

-« Je t'en prie. » lui répondit-il en s'effaçant du passage. Ses yeux tombèrent dans les miens et elle rougit, les détournant instantanément. J'étais déjà au courant, mais sa réaction fut celle que j'avais imaginée dans l'obscurité de ma cellule lorsqu'elle m'en avait fait part. Elle soupira une fois encore et repris sa marche dans ma direction, s'abaissant sans perdre de temps pour ouvrir la trappe.

-« Mia ? » Ses yeux s'étaient brusquement relevés sur moi et après une seconde à me regarder avec interrogation, son visage revint à un niveau bien plus acceptable pour ses cervicales qui avaient craquées sur le coup… Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait appelé, mais Dane, en murmurant d'une voix inhabituellement rauque. Je ne fis pas cas de la raison, tout ce qui accaparait mon attention se trouvant à genou, dangereusement proche de mon entre-jambe…

* * *

 _POV Mia_

ArrRRRgghghGGGhhHHHHH ! J'allais le tuer ! Le dépecer ! Je l'entendais étouffer son rire de débile derrière moi. C'était la deuxième blague foireuse en moins de 6 heures, plus son petit éclat surprotecteur à la con ! Il avait le don lui aussi pour me sortir de mes gongs avec son humour à la con. Bon, Ok… Je l'adorais son humour à la con, mais là, il était un tout petit trop tôt pour que ce genre de situation entre Daryl et moi soient bénéfiques. Mue par mon esprit revanchard, je me relevais d'un bond, plongeant dans les yeux perdus de Daryl. Pas le temps de lui expliquer ! Pas envie de lui dire que Dane savait et s'en amusait surtout…

Je m'élançais toutes mains en avant vers l'effronté qui venait d'éclater de rire en voyant ma tête. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de réduire en bouillis sa gueule d'ange. Daryl me retint fortement par la taille, me soulevant même de terre pour m'empêcher définitivement de l'atteindre.

-« Arrête. » grogna-t-il tandis que je continuais de me débattre pour stopper le rire de mon ami qui venait d'éviter de s'écrouler du bureau par manque d'air.

-« Je vais le tuer ! » m'entêtais-je.

-« Mia ! Suffit ! » Tonna-t-il en me planquant contre le premier mur qu'il rencontra. Bravo ! Il venait de faire la seule chose à ne pas faire en sa présence. Provoquer une situation qui prendrait à coup sûr un caractère sexuel. « Calme-toi. » murmura-t-il tout en reprenant son souffle après s'être acharné à me maitriser. NooOOnnnN… Je gémis de désespoir et sentis mes poils s'hérisser à l'endroit même où sa respiration entrait en contact avec ma peau. Non. En fait, s'était moi qui donné un caractère sexuel à chacune de ses actions nécessitant un rapprochement physique entre nous. Dane avait provoqué cette situation pour me tester une fois encore. Je n'entendais plus son rire d'ailleurs. Je n'entendais plus rien d'autre que la respiration de Daryl à mon oreille et j'enrageais… quand je n'étais pas occupée à littéralement fondre à cause de sa délicieuse proximité.

-« Ok… Je… » Remuais-je maladroitement « J'suis calme. » Sa prise desserra, lentement… Tellement, qu'un instant à peine, elle se mua en étreinte qui fit bondir mon cœur, envoyant une salve d'adrénaline au travers de mes veines. La température augmenta en flèche rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. Il me fallait de l'air, frais… Ou bien… peut être…

-« Ok. » me répondit-il d'une voix étrangement étranglée avant de me lâcher plus brusquement que je m'y attendais. Va pour l'air frais dans ce cas… Je me retournais, prenant appui sur le mur pour reprendre mes esprits, juste à temps pour le voir disparaître par la trappe. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ait pris la tangente cette fois-ci. Je posais un regard plein de reproches sur Dane. Lui me fixait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-« C'était fascinant. » murmura-t-il.

-« Qu'est-ce qui était fascinant ? » répondis-je durement.

-« Toi. Et lui. Ensemble. C'était… » Rit-il en cherchant ses mots. « Electrique ! » S'extasia-t-il, mimant un rapprochement avec ses mains.

-« Ouais » grognais-je « A cause de toi. »

-« Ok. » Rit-il de bon cœur. « Je plaide coupable pour celle-ci. » Continua-t-il sur le même ton. « J'aimerais tellement avoir ça avec Eddy. » Soupira-t-il, rêveur.

-« Tu l'as ! » m'exclamais-je en souriant. « Crois-moi, tu l'as, sans conteste. »

Il me regarda surpris que je puisse le lui assurer sans jamais les avoir vus ensemble. « Vous devriez être plus discret quand vous vous rejoignez dans la cour. » souriais-je, taquine. « Bon, faut que j'y aille Rick m'attend. » enchainais-je, sans lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre. « On se voit plus tard pour discuter ? »

-« Euh ok. » reprit-il ses esprits « J'ai hâte de connaitre tous les détails. » s'enthousiasma-t-il en se relevant du bureau. « A moins que tu veuilles passer voir Daryl avant ? » se sentit-il obligé de préciser, taquin.

-« Tais-toi ! » riais-je à sa pique. « Allez, j'y vais ! » Lançais-je avant de disparaître à mon tour par la trappe.

-« Hey ! » Je sursautais, mon pied loupant le barreau et écrasant pitoyablement mon corps pendu par les mains à l'échelle. « Ça va ? » Me demanda Daryl qui attendait ma réponse dans un des coins de la pièce. J'accusais facilement le coup. Beaucoup moins bien la honte qui m'envahit.

-« Ouais. » souriais-je mal à l'aise, une fois les deux pieds sur terre. « Je peux être maladroite parfois. » Il sourit à son tour, d'un sourire que je ne connaissais pas, baissant la tête pour contenir son hilarité avant de la relever. Juste assez pour me regarder au travers de ses cils. Je retins in extrémiste un gémissent et la bave qui serait surement allée avec, mais sa si belle expression se fana immédiatement.

-« Tout va bien ? » me demanda-t-il, à présent perplexe.

-« Oui ! » m'exclamais-je plus fort que nécessaire. « Tout va très bien. » rajoutais-je pour essayer de m'en convaincre aussi. Je n'étais franchement pas sûre d'avoir toute ma tête. Il se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule et moi je me pâmais devant son sourire. Je raccrochais les wagons de ma raison aussi brusquement que j'avais dérapé. « Rick doit m'attendre. » enchaînais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

-« Eh ! » Il me retint, joignant les gestes à la parole en m'attrapant le poignet. *Ou quand il me touchait…* Je me tendis instantanément. Dane était toujours à proximité de voix et il ne tarderait pas à descendre, tout comme sa relève à arriver. Je ne luttais pourtant pas lorsqu'il me ramena doucement vers lui, curieuse de connaitre la sensation qu'une étreinte réconfortante pourrait me procurer. Enfin, c'est ce que je m'étais imaginée pour je ne sais quelles raisons, allez savoir…

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? » murmura-t-il alors que l'écart se réduisait toujours entre nous.

-« A propos de ? » répondis-je sur le même ton feutré, mon attention focalisé sur tout autre chose.

-« Michonne. » Je fixais sa bouche, mes lèvres tendues vers les siennes. Un câlin pour quoi pas. Un baiser, je ne disais certainement pas non. « Ta discussion mystérieuse avec Rick. » Je me stoppais au mot « mystérieuse », reprenant immédiatement pied avec la réalité.

-« Il n'y avait rien de mystérieux. » Lui répondis-je, moi aussi à présent intriguée par ses dires, et surtout par la confidentialité qu'il imputait à mon échange avec Rick.

-« Et tes cheveux ? » Je fronçais les sourcils, surprise par son intérêt soudain pour ma masse capillaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec mes cheveux ?

-« Quoi mes cheveux ? » Il se saisit de la mèche raccourci par les soins de Michonne pour me la mettre sous les yeux à m'en faire loucher. J'en avais complètement oublié son existence ainsi que sa provenance.

-« Rien de grave. Juste une mauvaise évaluation d'envergure. » Lui répondis-je sans entrer dans les détails.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » me murmura-t-il une fois encore, anéantissant l'espace entre nous. Son rapprochement n'eut pas le même effet enivrant qu'habituellement. J'étais décontenancée par son insistance, beaucoup trop pour que mon cerveau n'abandonne les commandes à mes instincts primaires. Elle n'avait rien de pressant ou bien de colérique, ce qui, dans ce cas-là, m'aurait permis de savoir comment y répondre. Il semblait juste s'y intéresser, sans que j'ai l'impression que, qu'importe ma réponse, il me tomberait dessus avec perte et fracas.

-« Euh, je… Michonne a... »

* * *

 **Et voillààààà XD !**

 **Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et ne pas vous avoir dégoûté avec cette diarrhée scriptique ?! Je comprendrais tout à fait que vous l'ayez lu en plusieurs fois ;P !**

 **Je passe beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le pensais sur la prison et sur l'avant Gouverneur, mais il y aura des petits bons dans le temps après.**

 **D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous du petit passage dans la tête de Dane ? On découvre par bribes quelques passages de leurs interactions avant qu'ils ne deviennent ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre lorsqu'ils rencontrent le groupe de Rick.**

 **Je vous réserve encore d'autre flashback pour les prochains chapitres, mais avec un autre OC :D, ainsi que plus de Merle et de Daryl XD !**

 **Je vous aime teeeeellllllleeeeemmmmeeennntttt *.* ! Des zoubisous, à bientôôôôôôt :*** !**


End file.
